Total Drama YuGiOh: Battle City Tournament
by cutelittledizzymae
Summary: The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter the Battle City Tournament or suffer from humiliation and embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it! *COMPLETE*
1. A Final Challenge?

**Total Drama YuGiOh!**

**Takes Place:** After the events of TDA and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **A selected few from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a duel monsters tournament or suffer from humiliation and embarrassment, curtesy of Chris McClean. (full summary coming soon...)

**Pairings: **None at the moment; there will be a surprising crossover couple from both shows, there will possibly be another but will be one-sided, sadly DuncanXCourtney, hints of DuncanXLeShawna, hints of YugiXTea, a little bit of GeoffXBridgette in the beginning, and possibly others coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama or YuGiOh! They belong to Fresh TV and Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning:** Some of the following chapters will contain hints of crossover pairings from two shows. So please don't point out that it will never happen, which we all know it, but hey, it's fanon. It's fun to pair characters up with other characters they don't have bonds with, especially from different shows. Also, there will be some Courtney bashings, because I'm not writing her as a good, rebellious girl she once was back in Season 1. Although I admit, now that Courtney's a spoiled brat, she's apparently fun to write. And please don't flame!

**A/N: **Wow, it's been like...a long while since I write fanfiction. And I was inspired by other fics out there that does this thing, except most of them doesn't take place around the Seasons, so...yeah. Also, this fic will have the english names and in the U.S. settings. Why? Because I wanted the setting to take place in Japan, but having Japanese names with the other english names are...kind of...well I'll try to explain in future chapters. Hope you enjoy.

--

**Chapter One:  
A Final Challenge?**

It is now finally over! Now that Duncan is the winner of Total Drama Action and Beth reuniting with her boyfriend Brady, everyone can now go ahead and head home. But once they do…they won't be able to see each other EVER again. Well at least they'll keep in contact with each other, but not in person. Well, what could go wrong with leaving? …However, that's not the case. It all started in a guest room, where Gwen was packing her stuff, ready to leave.

She was packing her sketchpad, her drawing equipments, her clothes, her make up equipment, and others. As soon as she was done packing her two bags, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Gwen said. "If you're going to harass me about me and Trent's break up, DON'T even bother."

The door was then swung open, as Trent walks in. Gwen seeing him brings up good memories of both her and him together during their time on the island. Then the bad times in the second season, where they broke up due to Trent obsessing with Gwen and this whole "nine" thing. She then remembers the horrible memories during the aftermath where her ex-boyfriend was avoiding her until the end. The Goth girl then remembers the day that the aftermath episode was aired. Both she and Trent had a talk and they decided to just stay friends. After all, Trent _does_ have Katie and Sadie, so there's nothing for Gwen to worry about…well except being a little heart broken that is.

"It's okay Gwen, it's just me," Trent quickly said as he walked in.

"Oh, sorry about that Trent," Gwen said, looking down on the floor and looked back at Trent. "So what's up?"

"I just came in to tell you goodbye before we all go," Trent said, as he reaches for the collar of his shirt.

"That's alright, we're all going to say goodbyes once we get on the stage and head back to our old homes," Gwen explained.

"Well that, and…" Trent said, as he pulls out of what looks like a necklace that looks like a blender, and unwrapped it from his neck. "I want to give your necklace back."

Gwen then started to remember the necklace Trent has. It was her good luck necklace and she decided to give it to her former lover for safe keeping. Gwen then notices of how she'll never get her necklace back from him…until now. She was then starting to have second thoughts, as she placed her hands on top of Trent's, on top of the necklace.

"Tell you what, Trent," said Gwen. "I'll let you keep the necklace, just to remember the good times we have together before the break up thing."

"Are you sure?" Trent asked, looking concerned. "I mean-"

"Don't worry about a thing, Trent," said Gwen. "Okay?"

Trent nodded and replied, "Sure. I'll see you once we all get on stage."

And with that, he left the room. Gwen then sighed, knowing that now since she gave that lucky necklace to Trent in episode two and lets him keep it, she knows that she'll never get it back from her former boyfriend now. And with that, she walks over and picked up her bags. But when she does, Gwen heard another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gwen shouted again.

The door swung in, and it turns out that it was one of Chris' interns. He was carrying a small box, in which he threw it on the bed.

"Package from your mother," he said, as the intern quickly shuts the door before the Goth could say anything.

Gwen looked over at the bed and saw the small brown box that the intern threw. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the package. The Goth then took it, as she saw that there was a small note that was folded with the back tapped to it. Gwen flipped the note, and read,

"_Hey Gwen, long time no talk!_

_Hey, I'm sorry for what's been happening to ya lately, and it's difficult without you at home. Our mom is totally going insane, I mean remember the video message we sent to you? Cuck-oo!_

_Anyways, she got a job interview in Egypt, and just before she left, she bought you this. Yeah, you know how she felt. Is it familiar to you? See you when you get back._

_Love, your bro"_

Gwen then ripped the note off the box, reached into her pocket, and got out a small pocket knife. The pocket knife was then flicked, as Gwen thrusts the knife into the lid, and puts down the pocket knife. She then opened the lid of the box, as she saw something glowing gold. Gwen quickly covered her eyes with her arms, as she yelled out a quiet scream.

As soon as the glow died down, the Goth girl slowly puts her hand in the box and felt a string. She then grabbed the string and took the thing from the package. It turns out to be a strange, gold necklace with an eye on the center of it, being the string wrapped around it.

"Whoa, what is this?" Gwen asked. "This looks too strange to be a necklace…but—"

Just then, a clicking sound from the speakers was heard. Gwen looked up.

"Attention ex-cast mates," a voice said, that sounded like the host Chris McClean. "Please report to the Aftermath Stage for an important announcement. McClean out!"

And with that, Gwen quickly wrapped the necklace around her neck, as she quickly leaves the room...

--

Gwen then arrived at the stage. But as soon as she did, she was hearing booing from the audience, mainly at her. Ever since the events of last season, the Goth girl is now being hated all because of her friendship with Duncan. But not when Courtney has anything to say about it. The only friends she has now are DJ, LeShawna, Duncan, and Trent. And she was not the only one on stage, the other twenty-one competitors are.

There's the wannabe girl Beth, the animal-lover DJ, the party dude Geoff, the dumb-blond Lindsay, the season one antagonist Heather, the punk Duncan, the suck-at-sports Tyler, the nerd Harold, Trent, the surfer girl Bridgette, the bookworm Noah, the ghetto girl LeShawna, two besties Katie and Sadie, the home school Ezekiel, the geek boy Cody, the tough girl Eva, the cheery guy Owen, the goody-goody Courtney, the hotness Justin, and the psycho Izzy, er-I mean Explosivo.

Everyone gathered around and someone walked on stage. It turns out that it was the host Chris McClean, who loves no one…but himself and the show.

"Okay competitors," he said. "I bet you think it's time for all of you to go home, right?"

Everyone then nodded.

"Of course we do," LeShawna said. "Now say something real quick before we all head home!"

"Don't rush me!" Chris said back. "Anyways, all of you are wrong. You're not going home…yet."

"What?!" Geoff asked.

"But how come?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go home and study for my S.A.T.s," Courtney blurted out.

"How come we can't go home?" Owen asked.

"Answer us or you'll be leaving in a body bag!" Eva threatened.

"SILENCE!!!" Chef shouted from backstage.

Everybody then settled down.

"Now as I was saying," Chris announces. "I'd like to inform you all outside of Canada and in the U.S., there's a town known as Domino City. In a week or two from now, there'll be a tournament…for a lot of money!"

"WHAT?!?" everyone shrieked.

"Let me get this straight," Heather said, both her hands on her hips. "You're planning on sending all of us to this tournament just so one of us could win?!"

"Well, not all of you," Chris said with a smirk. "Only the SEVEN of you can go."

"The SEVEN of us?!?" Courtney shrieked.

"Yep," Chris said with a nod. "So, after staying up all night for the past three days, we have come up with seven names!"

Just then, Chef quickly ran on stage, as he held up a brown box with a bunch of torn up paper inside of it.

"Ready?"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Okay, then," Chris shrugged, as he dug his hands through the piles. "So, the seven lucky contestants are…Gwen."

The audience than gave out loud booings, also some from Katie, Sadie, and Courtney, as Gwen looked upset. DJ, who was right next to her, places a hand on her shoulder. The Goth looked up at him, and smiled, as he smiles back.

"…Trent…"

The audience then stopped booing, as they started to cheer really loud, as Katie and Sadie were squeeling. Trent then has a "what-the-heck!!" look on his face for the third time.

"…Geoff…"

"Awesome!" Geoff yelled out with excitement. "I hope Bridgette's going too."

"That's sweet of you, Geoff," Bridgette said, as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"…LeShawna…"

"Ah yeah!" LeShawna said. "Get ready, 'cause LeShawna is back in town, baby!"

"…Heather…"

"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me," Heather groaned with her arms crossed.

"…Justin…"

"So I'm back?" Justin asked, with an evil smirk on his face. "I can't wait…"

"And last…but not least…" Chris said, as he pulled out another torn up slip for a final time.

Everyone, with the exception of the six chosen contestants, then looked concerned. Geoff was holding Bridgette's hand, Courtney looked at both Chris and Duncan, Eva was cracking her knuckles, Katie and Sadie were hugging with each other very worriedly, Noah looking like he doesn't even care, and Lindsay having her arms around Beth as they both looked shocked.

"…Duncan."

"Yeah, tournament, here I come!" Duncan cheered, raising an arm in the air.

"What?!" Courtney shrieked once more.

"And that's about it," Chris said. "The seven of you, pack your bags and meet me outside the studio in a half an hour. The rest of you, however, pack up and meet up with Chef outside the aftermath studio for the bus to pick you up and drop you off at Playa Des Losers in one hour."

"No fair!" Courtney screamed. "How come I'm not going?? I wanna take part in the tournament!!"

"Nah-ah-ah," Chris said, waving his finger. "Your name wasn't chosen, so it's off to Des Losers for you."

"Why you!!" Courtney screamed again, taking out her PDA. "I'm going to call my lawyers, and once I do, I'm going to form a lawsuit against you and whoever's in charge of this tournament! I'm going to win this time like I did last season, and I'll take part of it!! You all will be sorry! Even all seven of you!! EVERY single one of you!!! You Total Drama Idiots have some nerve to not make me take part of this tournament!! I'm a C.I.T. so my lawyers will make me take part in no time!! You all—"

Just then, a volume screen shows up out of nowhere as it turns down to mute, so that everyone won't hear Courtney complaining and ranting. Ever since she was eliminated the first time because of Harold, she started becoming all whiney and won't even stop nagging that she was a C.I.T. and threatens to sue…and always takes out on others if something that wasn't their fault happens. The audience was then laughing.

"So…yeah, see you all in a little bit."

The volume button was then raised up again, as Courtney then screamed her lungs out before the screen turns all static.


	2. Dude, What's Dueling?

**Total Drama YuGiOh!**

**Takes Place:** After the events of TDA and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **A selected few from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a duel monsters tournament or suffer from humiliation and embarrassment, curtesy of Chris McClean. (full summary coming soon...)

**Pairings: **None at the moment; there will be a surprising crossover couple from both shows, there will possibly be another but will be one-sided, sadly DuncanXCourtney, hints of DuncanXLeShawna, hints of YugiXTea, a tiny bit of hints of GeoffXBridgette, and possibly others coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama or YuGiOh! They belong to Fresh TV and Kazuki Takahashi.

**A/N:** Okay, sorry it took a while 'cause of school and everything, but thanks to Spring Break, I now finished the chapter. By the way, there was suppose to be a scene where the guys walks in and Yugi's Grandpa giving the guys each of their decks, but I had to cut the parts out. They'll be in the third chapter instead. So enjoy!

**--**

**Chapter Two:  
Dude, What's Dueling?**

After a half hour has gone past, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, LeShawna, Heather, Justin, and Duncan were right outside the Abandon Film Lot with their personal belongings, as they were waiting for Chris for a transportation bus or an airplane to come and take them to America. To pass the time, they started to chat with each other.

"So Gwen, what's with the new necklace?" Trent asked.

Gwen then finally saw that someone was noticing the strange eyed-necklace she was wearing. The Goth girl than explained to Trent and to everybody about how her brother and mother shipped it and told her that her mom got it while she was on the last day of her job interview in Egypt. The guys thought that the necklace she has is kind of cool, to which Heather thought it was ugly while Justin was brushing his hair while holding his hand-held mirror on the other hand.

To the chosen seven competitors, except for Heather, was thinking about how the other competitors were going back to Playa Des Losers instead of going with them. Geoff was very, VERY upset now that he is going away to America and Bridgette isn't even allowed to go with him. Courtney, now extremely ticked off that she can't compete, is always nagging that she is going to call her lawyers and make Chris and whoever is in charge of the tournament, is going to make her compete like she did last season. Despite her bossiness, nobody ever saw why Duncan puts up with her.

Now there are other contestants. Noah was relieved that he gets another chance of not competing, Izzy I mean-Explosivo, was a little ticked off and Owen doesn't mind to stay behind with the others, but both he and Izzy were happy to be with each other, Eva was so angry, Lindsay and Beth also doesn't mind, and (A/N: Sorry I didn't finish this. I'll get to this whenever I get the time)

After what felt like five minutes, everyone was quiet.

"When's Chris gonna be here?" Duncan asked, breaking the silence.

"It's been like forever rather than thirty minutes," LeShawna complained.

"I wish I never got chosen to participate," said Heather. "Otherwise, I would've been back on the island with those other losers."

Just then, the wind was starting to blow through the wind, as it slowly started to get rough and rough. Everyone then covered their eyes with their arms, as most of this was happening. The wind then stopped, as everyone opened their eyes. It was a huge, darkish green helicopter with two raptorblades. The door to it slides open as there was Chris McClean.

"Hope on, everyone!" he said. "It's going to take a couple hours to get to Domino!"

And with that, everyone grabbed their bags and hopped into the helicopter, with Chris closing the doors, and took off into the skies. What with nothing to do in the past couple hours, they were hanging around, just sitting there, taking a nap, or whatever they were doing.

After what felt like months, which it didn't, while everyone except for Chris was taking a nap, all of them suddenly woke up to the sound that the helicopter landed.

"What happened?" LeShawna asked, yawning.

"Are we here for a stop real quick?" Geoff asked. "'Cause I'm hungry like crazy dude."

"Nope," Chris nodded 'no.' "We're at our destination."

"What??" Gwen quickly asked.

Chris then slides the doors on the helicopter opened, as everyone got up. Some of them were yawning and stretching their arms out. They grabbed their bags, as they walked out of the helicopter, with Chris still staying. To the gang, they all looked in shocked. This city…this city looks like paradise! It has tall buildings, people everywhere; it's just makes you want to go shopping in just five seconds flat!

"Whoa, cool," Trent said in awe.

"Wow…" said Justin, acting speechless.

"Dude, if they have a party place around here, I'm game!" Geoff said.

Just then, the raptor blades from the helicopter started to spin, as everyone looks towards Chris.

"Hey aren't you going to tell us about the tournament coming up?" Duncan asked.

"No, but the guy who came up with the tournament will explain in full details!" Chris explained. "So I'll catch you dudes and dudettes some time later! Oh, and by the way, during the tournament, there will be some confessionals! Be sure to do that whenever you have the chance! Got to go!"

**Confessional**

There was Gwen, rolling her eyes around the confessional room. It looks like a silver bathroom while there was a mirror while the Goth girl was sitting on the toilet with the toilet lid closed. There was also a window with blinds and outside it was somehow night time.

"Okay, I won't go into further detail about what's going on so far," Gwen said, knowing to the viewers that the people already experienced of what's going to happen in the tournament. "But so far, it's stinking big time."

**Static**

"Wow, it's so awesome to be in this tournament!" Geoff cheered excitedly. "Too bad Bridgette isn't here though."

**Static**

"Alright, another competition on the way," said Trent. "I hope I go all the way through this with Gwen aga—'doh! What am I saying? I thought we were friends! Stupid!"

And with that, he hits himself in the forehead.

**End of Confessional**

And with that, the narcissistic host closes the doors, as the helicopter then started to lift off from the ground and taking off into the twilight sky. Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Heather, Justin, Geoff, and Duncan then looked at one another, figuring to figure out what to do next.

"So uh…what now?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," said Heather. "Can't I have least one week away from all of you?!"

All of a sudden, everyone than looked over and saw that there was quite a big crowd in front of a tall building.

"I wonder what's going on," said Geoff.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to find out," Gwen said.

The Goth grabbed ahold of her bags as she started to bash her way into the crowd. Duncan then followed her, then Trent, Heather, LeShawna, Geoff, and Justin. As soon as the gang got in front of the crowd, there was a small brown stage with a microphone. The wind then started to pick up, as it was just another helicopter, but was white. It then lands on the ground, as the door slides open and someone walks out.

This person looks eighteen years old, with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a long white sleeveless coat with shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, wearing a black turtleneck sleeved shirt underneath with metal arm bands, has two small purple belts strapped around his upper arms and shins, and black shoes. The person walked onstage, and tapped on the microphone before speaking out.

"Greetings duelists of Domino City," he said. "As most of you know me, I'm Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corporation. I am also the host of this year's Battle City Tournament."

"Battle what now?" Geoff asked, looking dumbfounded.

"The same rules are as followed," Kaiba continues to explained. "Each duelist is given one locator card and an official Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk. They must find six in order to enter the finals, only there will be sixteen places during the finals. By getting five more locator cards, they have to beat other duelists in the city. The card rules will apply as usual. Each player begins with four thousand life points and duel until that person's life points hits zero, ran out of cards to draw, or surrenders. And the loser must also pay up his or her rarest card. The duelist who manages to be in the tournament the longest without losing once will win one million dollars."

"Whoa, what is he talking about?" Trent asked.

"This is so confusing," Duncan quietly complained.

"You will receive your Duel Disk in your local card shop," Kaiba continued. "The tournament begins in one week. After that, no more Duel Disks will be issued. Farewell."

And with that, Kaiba walks off stage as he gets on the helicopter, with of what looks like a preteen who was carrying a large silver briefcase slides the door shut, as the helicopter blew off into the skies. Everyone in the crowd then head off on separate directions, except for Gwen, Trent, Duncan, LeShawna, Justin, Heather, and Geoff.

"Okay, that's it!" Heather yelled. "If no one is telling me what is going on around here, than I'm leaving."

"Are you nuts?" Gwen asked. "We don't even know what this tournament is about anyway, and your gonna leave just like that?"

"I don't care," Heather muttered at her. "Besides you and your fugly necklace, Gwenny, you losers will have a good time figuring out without me!"

Heather than turned her back against the others, as she started stomping away from them.

"I am DONE with this!" the Asian said out loud.

**Confessional**

There was Heather, as she was sitting in the confessional, for some reason eating a sugar-free candy bar. As soon as she swallowed, she then let out a laugh.

"Those fools have no idea that I abandoned them just like that," said Heather, as she snapped her fingers. "Once that I knew how to duel along with some _friends_, they don't know what hit them. Suckers!"

**Static**

"Now what was Heather thinking, ditching us like that?" LeShawna asked. "I know that we're friends, but if she does something against us like that one more time, our friendship will be over! You hear me Heather?? You get one last chance, don't ruin it!"

**End of Confessional**

"Um…okay," Justin said slowly. "So…how do we 'duel' anyway?"

"I don't know," Geoff said, looking dumbfounded.

"Are you guys getting this?" Gwen asked. "This is Chris we're talking about. He probably made us compete just to humiliate us!"

"Well we could prove him wrong," Trent suggested. "All we have to do is to find out what dueling is. That way, we can get a head start, compete in the tournament, and prove to Chris that he was wrong."

What the Total Drama gang doesn't know is that two guys were listening to their conversation. Both of them looked kind of shocked that they haven't seen anyone how to duel before. One was a young boy with spiky hair and was wearing some kind of blue school uniforms, while the other was a sixteen-year-old with blonde hair, amber eyes, wearing a blue and white T-shirt, blue pants, and white and blue shoes.

"So where do we start off?" LeShawna asked.

The spiky haired boy and the blonde teen walked up to the group, as the boy spoke up, "You guys never dueled before."

The gang then turned around, as they finally notice the spiky haired boy and the blonde teen.

"No, we haven't," said Gwen.

"What?!" the teen blurted out thoughtlessly. "You guys never did?!"

"We don't know what dueling is, and as far as we know, we never do those things back in Canada," Justin explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," the spiky haired boy said, as he raised his hand up. "I'm Yugi Muto by the way."

Gwen then shook Yugi's hand, as she said, "I'm Gwen, and these guys are Trent, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, and Justin."

"How y'all doing?" LeShawna asked.

"And I'm Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best bud," the blonde haired teen introduced himself.

Geoff than high fived Joey, as he said, "Great to meet ya, dude!"

"By the way, haven't I seen you six on TV before?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, we're from a reality show called Total Drama," Trent started to explain. "All of us signed up because we thought it was going to be a relaxing show, but we were wrong. Dead wrong."

"I knew their faces somewhere!" Joey pointed out. "Your show rocks!"

"Thanks man," said Duncan.

"So you guys don't know what dueling is, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," Gwen said, nodding.

"Well let's go to my place," said Yugi. "I've always wanted to train others into dueling."

"And if you guys need any help, I'm ya pro!" said Joey.

**Confessional**

"I'm not usually okay with any geeks or helpers, but I'll make an exception for once," Duncan said, with his arms crossed.

**End of Confessional**

As Yugi, Joey, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, LeShawna, Justin, and Geoff walked down the street as a group, Yugi couldn't help but looking at Gwen's necklace, while Gwen couldn't help of looking at some kind of puzzle thingy that was hung around the boy's neck. The only thing both the necklace and the puzzle has is that both have the same eye attack to it and that their both gold. Yugi can't help but thinking…how is the necklace the Goth was wearing similar to his puzzle.

_"Is something the matter, Yugi?"_

As Yugi was walking, everything around him turned darkish blue while everyone around him has disappeared. Everyone except for one person. He looks exactly like Yugi, but looks much older and has lightning sparks on his hair.

_"Yami, I know that I've already met Gwen, but something's not right about her."_

_"Why? Are you-"_

_"No! I'm not picking her over Tea. It's just that…the necklace she was wearing looks similar to a Millennium Item. I don't know if it's fake, real, or whatever it is."_

_"Perhaps. We need to keep a close eye on Gwen if the necklace does anything."_

_"Sure thing."_

"Here we are, guys!" Joey's voice said off screen.

The world all around Yugi suddenly reappears, and there was Joey, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Duncan, Geoff, and Justin, but the person who looks like Yugi, Yami, was nowhere in sight. Everyone is in front of what looks like that it was half a shop and half a home.

"Is this it?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded.

"By the way, who was that dude who talked to the crowd?" Geoff asked.

"What dude?" Joey asked.

"That guy with the brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a long white sleeveless coat," Gwen explained.

"Oh, you mean Seto Kaiba," Yugi explained. "He's one of the most powerful duelists in this city. He's the president of Kaiba Corporation and he's also known of carrying a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"A what-now dragon?" LeShawna asked.

"I'll explain the details once we get in the shop," Yugi said, as he opened the door.


	3. Gwen vs Yami Yugi

**Total Drama YuGiOh!**

**Takes Place:** After the events of TDA and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **A selected few from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a duel monsters tournament or suffer from humiliation and embarrassment, curtesy of Chris McClean. (full summary coming soon...)

**Pairings: **None at the moment; there will be a surprising crossover couple from both shows, there will possibly be another but will be one-sided, sadly DuncanXCourtney, hints of DuncanXLeShawna, hints of YugiXTea, a tiny bit of hints of GeoffXBridgette, and possibly others coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama or YuGiOh! They belong to Fresh TV and Kazuki Takahashi.

**A/N:** Alright, here's the third chapter...and a few days after the last one too. Also, the original title for this chapter was suppose to be called **Yugi Explains It All, **but I decided to name it Gwen vs. Yami Yugi instead P.S. I'm trying to combine both the English and Japanese versions of the series put together (like they did in the YGO video games), but I think I suck at it. I might get better though. Any grammer/errors, let me know.

--

**Chapter Three:  
Gwen vs. Yami Yugi**

Yugi opened the door to the shop, as he, Joey, and the gang walked in. Everyone looked around and saw that there were a bunch of random cards in display and posters of what look like human warriors or magicians fighting against monsters and dragons. Gwen, Trent, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, and Justin all looked in awe, as they never even 'duel' or seen any warriors or monsters before.

"Dudes, what's with these cards and posters?" Duncan asked. "Are they from a movie series?"

"No, these monsters and warriors are called Duel Monsters," Yugi explained. "They take any form, but I'll explain more later."

Geoff then tapped on the yellow thing that was on the counter, as he said, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Hang on for a minute!" a voice said out.

Someone then walked over to the other side of the counter from Geoff, as there was a young, old man who looks like Yugi, but with the gray hair and the same violet eyes.

"Can I help you all?" he asked.

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi greets. "These guys need some help on how to duel, and I was hoping to help them."

"Why certainly, anything for your new friends Yugi," said Grandpa.

**Confessional**

"Oh boy, I'm not sure how long I can stand around these dorks!" Duncan complained. "I mean, how can I deal with a geek, a dumb guy with some Brooklyn accent or whatever you call it, or the geek's grandpa?!"

**Static**

"Once I know on how to start dueling, I'll be back on my feet in no time," said Justin.

**End of Confessional**

Everyone was now in the living room of the shop and house, as Gwen, Trent, and Duncan were sitting on a couch, Justin leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed, LeShawna sitting on a chair, and Geoff sitting on the floor next to the couch and Gwen. Grandpa, Joey, and Yugi were explaining about the basics. Only two up-to four players need to use a variety of cards called Duel Monsters, in order to lower the opponent's life points to zero in order to win.

The trio then continue to explain the group about how dueling is in order, like how there are five types of cards that are Monsters, Spell, Trap, Fusion, and Ritual. Joey explained that most of the monsters have special abilities that can turn around some twists during the Duel, Grandpa explaining that only one player can summon one monster per turn, unless their special summon, and Yugi explaining about how you can activate many spell cards as you can, but trap cards can only lay face down.

After a half an hour of talking about how to duel, everyone than came into an agreement that they all knew on how to Duel.

"So that's how you play the game?" Gwen asked, as she smirked. "Piece of cake."

Grandpa then pulled out six small white boxes from out of nowhere, as he places them stacked up on the coffee table.

"Here in these boxes, I've set up Dueling Desks for you six," Grandpa said, as he handed a white box to each of the six. "Gwen, your deck consists of Spellcasters. Trent, yours consists of Warriors, LeShawna, yours consist of Wind, Geoff, yours consists of Water, Justin, yours consists of Fire, and Duncan, and yours consists of Dark monsters."

**Confessional**

"According to Yugi's grandpa, the decks he chose for us are based on our personalities or a reference to either a friendship or a relationship," Geoff explained, as he took out his deck. "Trust me guys, I don't mean to act like a genius or anything…just explaining the facts. Example, I got the water deck because it reflects the times Bridgette and I have together."

He then started to look worried, as he was slowly starting to cry.

"Bridge, if your watching this…I miss you!" Geoff said, as he started to sob.

**End of Confessional**

"Okay, to test out your beginning dueling skills, you six have to start practicing," Yugi explained. "I'll tell you what, I'll duel one of you and we'll see how well your trained. Simple is that."

"Alright," said Trent. "So who's up?"

The group then all looked at each other, as their wondering who's going to duel Yugi or not. After a moment or two, Gwen then sighed, as she walks up. Everyone then looks at her with their eyes looking shocked.

"Alright, if anyone's not going to do it, I'll duel against Yugi," the Goth spoke.

She then opened the white box she was carrying and took out her deck. Both Yugi and Gwen then walked over to the table, as they both set up their Duel Mats and placed their decks on the deck zone.

"Hang on Gwen, before we start dueling…" Yugi said, as his eyes were shown in the shadow of his bangs. "Everyone…I wanted you to meet a friend of mine."

Everyone then looked confused. Before any of them can speak, the puzzle that was around the young boy's neck started glowing. It started to light up the whole room, as everyone used their arms to block their eyes from the light. As soon as the glow faded, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Justin, Joey, and Grandpa than all looked as there was a person sitting where Yugi was originally. It was the same person who talked to Yugi earlier, what with looking like him except older than him with yellow highlights on the spiky hair. He looks up to Gwen, as everyone, except for Joey and Grandpa, looked in shocked.

"What the…?" Justin slowly said. "Is it just me, or did Yugi finally hit the age just like all of us?"

"Gwen, everybody, meet the other Yugi," Joey introduced.

"O…kay," Gwen slowly said, as she looked back to Yami. "It's…nice to meet you Oth-"

"Please, call me Yami for short," the Other Yugi instructed.

"Uh, sure," Gwen said. "It's nice to meet you anyway."

"So Gwen, you ready for all I taught you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," the Goth said, as she smirked. "Draw five cards and let the duel begin."

Both her and Yami then drew five cards from their respective decks as they began the duel. Their life points than start off with four thousand life points, as Gwen started to go first. She drew a card from her deck.

"Let's see…" she said. "I summon one monster face down in defense mode and place one card face down. That ends my turn."

While Gwen was saying this, she places a monster card in defense position faced down while placing another on the Spell and Trap zone.

"Very well then," Yami said, as he drew a card. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (**ATK: 1700**). Now I'll use IT to attack your facedown monster."

"Not so fast," Gwen said, as she flipped the card on the Spell and Trap zone. "You just activate my trap card Trap Hole. Now the attack monster is sent straight to the Graveyard."

Both Yami and the Goth girl then put their cards on their own Graveyard zone.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," he said, as he places a card on the Spell and Trap zone.

Gwen then drew a card, as she placed another card face down on the Spell/Trap zone.

"I place one card face down, and I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode (**ATK: 1900**)," Gwen said, as she placed a card on the Monster zone and flipped up the facedown card that she placed on her last turn. "And now I flipped my monster in attack position, Mystical Beast Cerberus (**ATK: 1400**). And I use both of 'em to attack your life points, leading you almost wiped out."

"Not so fast, Gwen," Yami said, as he flipped up the card he placed earlier. "Mirror Force. This trap card automatically stops your monsters from attacking and destroys all monsters on your side of the field.

Gwen then placed her two monsters cards and places them on the Graveyard Zone.

"Lucky shot," she muttered. "I'll…end my turn for now."

**Confessional**

"No way did Gwen ended her turn that quickly," Trent complained. "She should've placed another card face down, no way!"

**End of Confessional**

Yami then drew from his deck, as he smirked. He then places a Spell Card on the Spell/Trap zone.

"I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards from my deck," Yami said, as he drew two cards and places Pot of Greed in his Graveyard. "Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Gemini Elf."

Gwen then looked through her graveyard and gave the Gemini Elf to Yami, in which he places it on the Monster Zone.

"Now I'll play Premature Burial," Yami said, placing said card on the mat. "By paying eight hundred of my life points (**3200**), I can bring back one monster from my Graveyard. And I choose the only monster, Beta the Magnet Warrior. Now I sacrifice both of these monsters, in order to summon my Dark Magician (**ATK: 2500**)."

Both said monsters were sent to the Graveyards, as Yami places the card on the Monster Zone.

"Then I'll use it to attack your life points directly."

**Gwen: **1500

"No way," Duncan whispered. "Gwen's down to her last fifteen hundred."

"Hang in there, girl," LeShawna whispered. "You can do it."

_What am I going to do? Relax Gwen, your still a beginner to stay still._

The Goth girl then drew a card, as she then gave out a smirk.

_Just what I needed._

Gwen placed the card she drew onto the field on the Monster Zone.

"I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode (**ATK: 1550**)," Gwen said. "Then I equipped it by using my face down card Black Pendant, in which it gets 500 extra attack points (**ATK: 2050**). But that's not the end of it. Maha Vailo has a special ability, that if equipped with a Equip card, it gains 500 more attack points (**ATK: 2550**). And then I'll destroy your Dark Magician."

Yami then placed the said monster to the Graveyard (**3150**).

"Alright Gwen!" Trent cheered.

"Your in the lead now girlfriend!" LeShawna cheered.

"But she still need to lower the Cool Yugi's life points in order to win," Duncan explained. "So let's see if the Cool Yugi has anything to do about it."

Yami drew a card, as he also smirked.

"I summon one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn," he said.

"That's all?" Gwen asked, as she drew another card. "Alright then, have it your way Yami. I summon the Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode (**ATK: 1200**). And it has a special ability. Since it's my Standby phase, it inflicts your life points by three hundred for each monster you have on the field."

**Yami: 2850**

"Now I'll use it to attack your face down monster!"

Yami then flipped up his card, as it turned out that it was Cyber Jar, and sends it to the Graveyard.

"You activate Cyber Jar's special ability," he started to explain. "When it's sent to the Graveyard, all monsters have to be destroyed. After that, we each have to draw five new cards from our decks, and we get to summon as many four or lower star monsters on the field as possible."

Gwen then removed her monsters from the field, and due to the effects of Black Pendant, the Goth have to lose five hundred life points (**1000**).

"I summon Kuriboh (**ATK: 300**), Feral Imp (**ATK: 1300**), and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (**ATK: 1400**)," Yami announced, placing said monsters on the mat.

"As for me…darn…Magician of Faith **(ATK: 300)** and White Magician Pikeru (**ATK: 1200)**," Gwen announced, also doing the same.

**Confessional**

"And so there's karma biting me in the butt again," Gwen explained. "I now have two weak monsters on the field while he's got three. I was going to lose!"

**End of Confessional**

"It's my move then," Yami said, as he drew one card. "I now sacrifice Kuriboh in order to summon Summon Skull (**ATK: 2500**). And now I use it to destroy your Magician of Faith."

**Gwen: 0**

"Yugi won!" Joey cheered. "I knew my buddy can do it!"

Gwen then throws her head down in defeat. Yami then stood up, as he offered his hand to the Goth girl.

"Gwen, you did very well for your first time," he said. "But all you and your friends have to do is to keep practicing until you reach that goal."

The Goth girl looked up at Yami, as she then smiled. She then stood up and shook Yami's hand.

"Yeah, I'll keep trying 'till the tournament," said Gwen.

**Confessional**

"I'd never thought I'd admit this, but the way the Cool Yugi and Gwen dueled is just…wow," Duncan said in amazement.

**Static**

"I felt bad for Gwen to lose on her very first Duel, but hey we're all still beginners," said LeShawna. "We've got to start practicing if one of us wants to win that Tournament!"

**Static**

"After that Duel, we all think at the same time that we better get a head start," Trent explained. "After all, how hard can it be to try and not to lose anyway?"

**End of Confessional**

It was later on that night, as the full moon was out and there were many stars out. After that duel with Gwen and Yami, who transformed back into Yugi a minute later, the gang decided to get on with the Duels. Duncan was dueling against LeShawna, Justin was dueling against Trent, and Geoff was dueling against Joey. Everyone was having a great time…except for the Goth girl. While everyone was practicing, Gwen was standing outside the half-store, half-house, leaning her back against the wall, looking straight up at the sky. She thought that maybe after losing to Yugi's other self, Yami, she might as well start practicing like everybody else tomorrow.

The Goth girl heard the door from the store opened. She groaned, because if it's Trent trying to bring both of them back together instead of being just friends, she just didn't know what to do. But when Gwen looked, there was Yugi, as he walked towards her.

"Hey Gwen," he said.

"Hey Yug," said Gwen.

"Why aren't you practicing like your friends?" Yugi asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I felt like getting a fresh start tomorrow," Gwen replied. "After all, the Tournament is still going to be seven days away, so there's plenty of time."

"Okay," Yugi nodded. "We're all going to stop by to the nearest Game Shop tomorrow and purchase some Duel Disks."

"Sure," said Gwen. "But what do those Disks do anyways?"

"The newest addition to Dueling from Kaiba Corp.," Yugi explained. "I don't know much about it, but what I know is that it can allow you to Duel anywhere…except not at home of course."

"Yeah, imagine that happening," Gwen giggled.

Yugi then started to look at the necklace that was hanging around the Goth Girl's neck.

"By the way, Gwen," he said. "That necklace you were wearing…"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Oh, my mom and brother mailed it to me," Gwen explained. "You see, my mom got a job interview in Egypt, but my brother told me that before she left, she bought me this, since she missed me so darn much. I don't know what this necklace is, but it has the same eye shape as that thing you're carrying around your neck."

"Oh, this?" Yugi said, holding his pyramid like puzzle thingy. "This is a Millennium Item, called the Millennium Puzzle. You see, three thousand years ago, there were seven Millennium Items created to try to lock up the magic away. They were created from some kind of spell book, but I also heard that ninety nine people were sacrificed that day so the Millennium Items can be created. I don't know much about them, but what I know is that if someone collects all seven, something will happen, but I don't know what. Each Millennium Item holds ability, and from who you dueled with back there Gwen, is the spirit of the Puzzle. He told me that he doesn't know about where he came from or who he is. All he does remember is that he's known by four names: my name, Yami, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Pharaoh."

"Whoa," Gwen said, looking shocked. "So that's why your Puzzle can transform you to this Yami person."

"Exactly," Yugi nodded.

Gwen then looked down, as she stared to her necklace. She then carried it to her hand, as she looked back over to Yugi.

"So Yugi…is this necklace a Millennium Item as well?" the Goth girl asked.

"I don't know," Yugi replied. "There are only seven of them somewhere out in the world, and I know a few people who owns one of those."

"Really?" Gwen asked. "Who?"

"First, there was this person name Maximillion Pegasus, he owns the Millennium Eye," Yugi started to explain. "He has the power to steal people's souls thanks to it. But after what happened in Duelist Kingdom, someone stole his Eye. Also there's my other friend Bakura, he owns the Millennium Ring. Like the Puzzle, there was also a spirit in the Ring, except he was evil. But my other friend Tristan told me that he threw it into the forest near the end of Duelist Kingdom just so it won't bother Bakura ever again. But there was this one guy, he used the Millennium Key to look into Yami's soul room for a short time, and trust me it's dangerous there. And then there is this woman name Ishizu Ishtar. She has a Millennium Necklace that allows her to see people into the future."

"Okay, that's a lot of detail," Gwen said. "Now that this Ishizu has the necklace version of one of those items, than what about mine?"

"I don't know much about that necklace Gwen, but I promise that I'll help you find out what is it and where it came from," Yugi said. "I promise."

"Thank you, Yugi," Gwen said, as she smiled. "You're the person I can trust around here, other than everyone else inside."

"Sure, that's what friends do," said Yugi.

Just then, both Gwen and Yugi saw headlights coming from a car that is either going to drive straight, or turned around to another direction. From what both the Goth girl and the young boy saw is that it was a black limo, and it also looks like it was going to pull over right next to both of them. The limo slowly stopped right next to Gwen and Yugi, as they both confused. They also saw their reflections from the window. Just then, the door from the limo opened, as someone familiar walks out of it.


	4. Kaiba's Surprise Visit

**Total Drama YuGiOh: Battle City!**

**Takes Place:** After the events of TDA, before the Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **A selected few from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a duel monsters tournament or suffer from humiliation and embarrassment, curtesy of Chris McClean. (full summary coming soon...)

**Pairings: **None at the moment; there will be a surprising crossover couple from both shows, there will possibly be another but will be one-sided, sadly DuncanXCourtney, hints of DuncanXLeShawna, hints of YugiXTea, a tiny bit of hints of GeoffXBridgette, and possibly others coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama or YuGiOh! They belong to Fresh TV and Kazuki Takahashi.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. Blame high school and troubles while I'm at it. P.S. I like to thank Psychid for most of the mistakes. Also, I'm aware about the updated information on Forbidden Cards, and I'm also going to do Standard instead of Advanced. But just to be on the safe side, I'm going to sneak in a couple forbidden cards while I'm at it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

P.S. This chapter contains brother-sister acts between Duncan and Gwen and NO romantic hints. You got that DxC uber-obbsessors?!? I'm not going to make them a couple in this story, okay?!

--

**Chapter Four:  
Kaiba's Surprised Visit**

"Kaiba!" Yugi said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The same person who the Total Drama gang saw who announced the Tournament earliar, Seto Kaiba closed the door to his limo and walked towards Gwen and Yugi as he said, "I've been hearing rumors around that these teenagers from a reality show came to compete in the tournament. And I was just in the neighborhood and figure I'd stop by."

"That's what they all say," said Gwen, as she crossed her arms and leaned her back against the walls.

Kaiba then eyed on the Goth girl, as he asked, "And who do you think you are?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Gwen shrugged.

"I have no business in dealing with punks like you," Kaiba scoffed, as he turned his attention back to Yugi. "So Yugi, have you seen these teenagers or not?"

"Actually, one of them is standing right in front of you, Kaiba," Yugi said with a smile. "And she's actually going to compete in the tournament with the rest of us."

"The rest?" Kaiba repeated.

Then, the door to the Game Shop opened as the three turned around to see that Joey and Duncan were rushing out of there. Duncan was holding up a soda bottle while Joey was laughing hysterically. They were also singing at the same time, but the three didn't even know what song they were singing to. (A/N: They were singing to Feel Like Makin' Love, just in case you didn't know) The duo also acted as if they were drunk.

"Hey sweetheart, you should've been in there!" The Delinquent said to Gwen. "I beat LeShawna on our very first duel!"

"Don't you go bragging about who was winning, Mister!" said Joey. "I got my butt beat by your party buddy back there."

The blonde hair teen then looked and saw Kaiba standing in front of both Yugi and Gwen. Both he and Duncan then snapped out of their hilarious pretending-to-be-drunk states and went back into reality.

"Hey, what's moneybags doing here?" Joey asked, refering to the CEO.

"He claimed that he was looking for us," Gwen explained.

"And it looks like I've found you all," Kaiba said with a smirk.

The Goth girl then shot a glare at the CEO, as she looks annoyed by his smirk.

"What do you mean by that, Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms. "Didn't you hear the rumors?"

"Eh, what rumors?" Joey asked.

Everyone then smacked their faces.

"I've been looking for these guys from a reality show who claims to be entering my tournament!" Kaiba shouted. "Even for a town this big, Wheeler, rumors can go around faster than you can say, 'arrested development'!"

"Hey man, you leave him alone!" Duncan shouted, pointing at the CEO with his soda bottle. "You mess with any of us; you mess with ALL of us! Got it?!"

Kaiba scoffed, as he explained, "For a punk, you're soft, and that makes you weak...and weak guys go down first."

"Really, huh?" Duncan asked. "Hah! I've dealt with tougher guys than you, tall stuff!"

"Really?" Kaiba asked, closing his eyes. "Well we'll see how tough you are…by defeating me in a duel!"

Everyone then gasped with the exception of Duncan, who only smirked. The punk then started drinking the rest of the soda bottle until it was empty. He then throws it away as he burps a little loud and wiped his mouth.

"Oh you are so on!" Duncan scoffs, punching a fist into his other hand.

"Duncan, maybe you should consider about what you're doing," Yugi said.

"Besides, you only won just ONE duel," Gwen said. "I don't think you're a match to Kaiba."

"Oh come on, Gwen," Duncan shrugged. "I can take anyone on at anytime!"

Kaiba then turned over to Gwen, as he asked once more, "Gwen? Is that your name?"

The Goth girl turned around to face him, as she says, "Okay, yeah, so?"

Just as Kaiba was about to say another word, he got interuppted when the door to the shop opened. It turns out that LeShawna came walking out.

"Yo, what's taking y'all so long?" she asked.

"Duncan's gonna face money-bags here in a duel!" Joey explained.

"WHAT?!?" LeShawna shrieked.

"What's going on out there?!" Geoff's voice called out.

LeShawna then turned around and shouted, "DUNCAN'S GONNA FACE OFF AGAINST THAT SETO KAIBA GUY WHO WE SAW EARLIER!"

"WHAT?!?" the three guy's voice shouted all at once.

With that, Geoff, Justin, and Trent all came rushing outside of the shop.

"It seems that everyone's all here," Kaiba said, crossing his arms again. "Come to watch your punk lose? It must be an embarrassment."

"Oh no you don't!" LeShawna exclaimed. "Our Duncan here is gonna kick your rich behind in five seconds flat! What makes you think you can win?!"

"One, he's just a beginner," Kaiba begins. "Two, I always win, and three, you'll see soon enough."

"Alright, pal!" Duncan taunts. "You wanna dance? Let's dance!"

"Hang on," Kaiba said. "Before we begin, we must duel with our Duel Disk System. It'll be more quick…and painless."

"Duel Disc?" Duncan asked. "Where am I gonna find that?!"

Kaiba then walks back to his limo, where he takes out a white box. He then throws it to Duncan, as he catches it successfully.

"You can borrow one of my spares," Kaiba said.

He then takes a Duel Disc from his white jacket as he places it in his arm. Duncan then opened the box as he grabbed the Duel Disk from the inside. The punk suddenly looks confused, as he cocks his unibrow.

"Now, shall we begin?" Kaiba asked.

"How do these things work?" Duncan asked, putting the Duel Disk on his left wrist.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kaiba said with a smirk.

They both put their decks in place, as their Duel Disks automatically turned on, taking place. They then both drew five cards from their decks.

"LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted.

Kaiba: **4000  
**Duncan: **4000**

"Let's dance," Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck. "I'll lead. First, I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode **(ATK: 1500)**!"

Then, all of a sudden, there was a flash of glow in front of him, and from the glow came his D.D. Warrior Lady. Everyone stood there, with shocking expressions on their faces.

"No way!" Duncan shouted with a shocking expression. "How did that happen?"

"Surprised, punk?" Kaiba asked. "It's my virtual state of the art duel disc you have in your hands. Keep playing; see how this works."

"Alright, then," Duncan said, returning to the duel. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn! Take that one, Kaiba!"

"Oh please," Kaiba said, drawing a card from his deck. "What are you going to do? You're just a beginner."

A smile then crept on Kaiba's face.

"I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode **(ATK: 1200)**!" Kaiba shouted.

And with that, The Lord of Dragons was summoned onto the field.

"Ha! What's that thing gonna do to my monster? It's weak!" Duncan laughed.

"Laugh while you can," Kaiba said. "It'll be your last, for I activate the Flute of Summoning Dragons!"

Duncan then stopped his laughing, as he stares straight at Kaiba.

"Uh…what does that card do, exactly?" Duncan asked, pointing at Kaiba.

A golden-carved flute shaped like a dragon appears on the field. The Lord of Dragons then grasped it as he blew it with all his might.

"It allows me to summon two dragons onto the field!" Kaiba explained. "As long as I have Lord of Dragons on my side of the field! Say hello to my little Blue Eyes White Dragons **(ATK: 3000)**!"

"Your WHAT?!?" Duncan shrieked.

With that, two large white dragons with blue eyes emerged onto the field. They then both stared hungrily at Duncan.

"Yikes," he whimpers.

"No way," Trent said. "How is Duncan supposed to compete with two powerful dragons?"

"Trust me," Yugi said. "Kaiba won't stop at nothing to get what he wants. And all he wants is to win everything."

"Come on, Duncan!" Gwen cheered. "Show this Kaiba guy what you can do!"

A smirk then came to Duncan's face, as he said, "With pleasure, sweetheart."

**Confessional**

"It would be awesome if a beginner like Duncan beats the tar out of Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed. "Yugi's gramps gave him the best cards there is! There's no way Kaiba's Blue Eyes can take him down!"

Then there was a long silence.

"Say, where did this confessional came from?" he asked.

**End of Confessional**

"Now Blue Eyes!" Kaiba shouted. "Attack his Warrior Lady with your White Lightning Attack!"

Then, one of the Blue Eyes' mouths came open, as there was a white glow coming from the mouth.

"Activate face down card!" Duncan shouted.

His card then flipped faced up, revealing a trap card.

"Sakuretsu Armor!" Duncan called out. "Whenever a monster is about to attack one of my monsters, this trap card destroys the attacking monster! So say bye-bye to your pretty little dragon, Kaiba-boy!"

There was suddenly a big gush of wind, as the attack Blue Eyes White Dragon crashes into the ground, as it disappears from the field.

"Nice shot," Kaiba said with a smirk. "But you're still not a match for my other Blue Eyes!"

Duncan then just stood there.

"Hmm, haven't thought of that," Duncan said, scratching his chin.

Then, the Blue Eyes White Dragon's mouth opened up with a white glow. It then let's out a huge white ray of lightning and had attacked Duncan's D.D. Warrior Lady. She screamed in pain before disappearing from the field.

Duncan: **2500**

"Since this is my first turn, the rules state that the opponent cannot attack their opponent's life points in their first turn," Kaiba explained. "So I'll let you go…for now."

"This can't be good," Yugi said. "Duncan was lucky to get rid of one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes, but there's no way he can take down another."

"He'll think of something, dude," Geoff said. "Duncan always gets out of tight situations…"

**Confessional**

"…Especially with Courtney," Geoff finished.

**End of Confessional**

"Then it's my move!" Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck.

He then looked down at his card and smiled.

_This monster will outta do to keep Kaiba-boy running for his money!_ Duncan thought.

"I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer **(ATK: 1800)**!" Duncan shouted.

Then, there was another glow as Duncan's monster was summoned to the field.

"It may not be strong enough to take down your Blue Eyes," Duncan said with a smirk. "But it is strong enough to take down your Lord of Dragons, baby!"

His monster Kycoo then crept up in front of The Lord of Dragons, as he destroyed it in just one blow.

Kaiba: **3400**

"And that's not all," Duncan said. "My Kycoo has a special ability! Every time it destroys a monster, I remove one card from my graveyard from play, while you don't! And I remove my D.D. Warrior Lady from play!"

"So?" Kaiba said, crossing his arms. "Does it look like I care? It's not as if you can use them again."

A creepy smile then crept onto Duncan's face.

"You do not know what these cards can do, Kaiba," he said. "And I end my turn…by placing this card face down. Your move, Kaiba boy!"

Kaiba angrily growls at him as he drew his card.

"Ooh!" LeShawna squealed. "You're messing with the wrong punk here, Kaiba!"

"Laugh while you dweebs can," Kaiba said. "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode **(ATK: 1700)**! Now Blue Eyes, attack his Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!"

Then, another glow came from Blue Eyes' mouth as a white lightning blast violently destroys Kycoo.

Duncan: **1300**

"Now, Battle Ox, destroy the rest of his Life Points!" Kaiba demanded.

Battle Ox then began to charge for Duncan.

"Duncan! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Joey screamed.

"Activate your face down card, honey!" LeShawna cried out.

"What? Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Duncan said. "Activate face down card! Karma Cut! I've been preparing for this, Kaiba! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy any of your monsters and remove them from play! Say bye-bye to your Ox!"

Then, suddenly, Battle Ox suddenly disappears from the field. Everybody then cheered for him.

"Wait a go, Duncan!" Geoff cheered.

"You the man, man!" Justin cheers.

"At a boy, Duncan!" LeShawna cheered.

"Yeah!" Joey squealed. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Kaiba grunted.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Kaiba said.

"Alrighty, then," Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck. "First, I activate Pot of Greed, which let's me draw two cards from my deck. Then, I activate the magic card, Soul Release. It allows me to remove anymore monsters from my graveyard and I choose my Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer."

"I still don't see why you're removing your own monsters, punk," Kaiba said, crossing his arms. "That still won't change a thing."

"Oh really?" Duncan said, cocking his unibrow. "I place one card face down, and I summon one monster face down in defense mode. That should end my turn!"

"Really now?" Kaiba said, drawing a card. "Is that the best you can do? I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes!"

Then, the first Blue Eyes White Dragon that Duncan had destroyed earlier came back.

"Next, I activate Polymerization," Kaiba exclaimed, activating a magic card. "This allows me to fuse both of my Blue Eyes with another Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand to form into The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! **(ATK: 4500)**"

With that, another Blue Eyes White Dragon was summoned to the field, as the three Blue Eyes White Dragons began to glow. When the glowing stopped, there stood a white dragon with three heads, each had blue eyes, and a strange marking on all of their foreheads. Everybody then gasped at the sight of Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, with Duncan just standing still with his eyes wide open.

"Duncan's in big trouble now, dudes!" Geoff screamed.

"Relax guys," Duncan said. "I have a plan up my sleeve thanks to my face down card."

"Not for long," Kaiba said. "I activate Cold Wave! This stops you from activating your face down card until the end of your next turn."

"WHAT?!?" Duncan screamed.

He then saw that his face down card was turned into ice-cold.

"Oh crud…" the Punk whimpered.

"Next, I summon Vorse Raider **(ATK: 1900**)," said Kaiba, as he summoned yet another monster.

"I'm double screwed," Duncan whimpered some more.

"Vorse Raider, attack his face down monster!" Kaiba demanded.

With that, his Vorse Raider destroyed Duncan's only monster, as it was slice in two before it faded away.

"Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Life Points directly!" Kaiba shouted.

All three of the monster's mouth began to glow, as white lightning began to shot from their mouths. Duncan closed his eyes as tight as he can, waiting to be hit by the attack. As soon as he was hit, everyone gasped at the sight.

"DUNCAN!" LeShawna shouted.

"Duncan, no!" Joey screamed.

Duncan: **0**

When everything from the field faded away as everything began to cool down, Duncan fell to his knees as he punched the ground.

"I…I lost…" he said.

Kaiba then walked up to the punk as he looked down at him. He smirked and said, "You're lucky the tournament hasn't even started yet. Otherwise, you'd be out in five seconds flat."

Duncan then got up to his feet as fast as he can, as he looked up at the CEO, now looking all ticked off. He raised his arm up and punched Kaiba directly in the face. The CEO walked a few steps backwards, with his hand covering his cheek where the punk punches.

"Dude, if I ever lose to you again, you'd be begging for your momma now!" Duncan threatened. "Hang on…you don't have a mother, do ya!?"

Kaiba then looked over to Duncan and said, "Fine, have it your way then…punk!"

The CEO removed his hand and was ready to punch Duncan back. Everyone then gasped, but all of a sudden, Gwen ran up to both of the guys.

"Guys, stop!!" she yelled out.

Just then, there was a loud noise. Everyone looked and saw what happened. Gwen ran right in front of Duncan to break up the fight, as Kaiba accidentally punches her in the face instead. The Goth girl kneeled to the ground, as she was covering her cheek.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled out.

"Hun, you okay?" LeShawna called out.

Duncan looked down at Gwen and could see that there was blood coming out of her mouth! The punk looked up at Kaiba, as he now looks more ticked off. Without, looking, he took the cards from his deck from the Duel Disk, not taking his eyes off of Kaiba.

"Dude…maybe it's best…if you just go!" he yelled. "And take this with you!"

He threw the Duel Disk back at Kaiba, as Kaiba caught it just in time. He then grunts.

"Suit yourself," he said.

The CEO then turned around, but before he could walk back to his limo, he turned his head and saw Gwen, who was still on the ground. Tears were flowing down her face as Trent and LeShawna then ran over to her aid. Kaiba then shrugs it off.

**Confessional**

"She didn't deserve that," Kaiba said, his arms crossed. "I meant to do that to her punk friend there. He was the one to deserve that. And besides, maybe it would be of good use to invite them to my tournament, Yugi along with them. One-by-one, they can all go down, clearing my way to get sweet revenge on Yugi."

Again, another long silence, as he looks around the confessional.

"Wheeler's got a point, where did this confessional keep coming from?" the CEO asked.

**End of Confessional**

With that, Kaiba got inside the limo as he shuts the door. The limousine then rides off into the distance, as everyone rushed Gwen back inside the card shop to check on her condition. Everyone was sitting outside one of the guestrooms out in the hallway as Yugi's grandfather agreed to help out with Gwen.

"That Kaiba boy is so gonna pay," Duncan said, sitting against the wall with one fist against his hand. "Maybe if we're lucky, we can get him out of his own tournament faster than he can say, 'screw the rules, I have money'."

"See why Kaiba is nothing but bad news?" Joey asked Duncan.

"Relax, guys," Yugi said. "I'm sure it was just an accident."

"It's my fault, really," Duncan said. "And Gwen got hurt because of it."

"Hey man, it's not your fault," Trent said. "You know how protective Gwen is. She's tough, man. She'll be alright."

Then, Grandpa Muto walks out of the guestroom, as everyone looked over.

"Grandpa, is Gwen alright?" Yugi asked.

"She'll be fine, Yugi," Grandpa explained. "Luckily, none of her teeth were broken. All she needs is a bag of ice, some soup and rest and she'll be as good as new by morning. You all look tired, too. You all need some rest."

"But where will we sleep?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry," Yugi said. "We have a couple of guestrooms. You're more than welcome to use them."

"If anyone ask, I'm staying with Gwen tonight to keep a sharp eye on her," LeShawna instructed.

"Me and Trent should share one," Geoff instructed. "Duncan, your okay with sleeping in the same room as Justin, right?"

Duncan then silently groaned, as he said, "Sure, why not?"

Trent looked over to Grandpa, as he asked, "Can we see Gwen first?"

"I don't see why not," Grandpa shrugged, walking off to the stairs.

Everyone then walked into the guestroom, and saw Gwen, as she was sitting with her legs criss-crossed on the bed. Instead of wearing her usual long Pajama dress reached to her ankles or her Pajama shirt with a "G" on it with long PJ pants, she was wearing a darkish gray tank top and black shorts. The Goth girl was watching some kind of show that looks like a talk show.

"Hey Gwen," Trent said in a calm voice.

"Oh, hey guys," Gwen said.

Yugi then sat on the bed next to her, as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Face hurts, big time," Gwen moaned.

"Yugi's gramps said you'll be better in the morning," Joey said. "And don't you worry, Gwen, we'll get back at Kaiba for this!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Gwen mutters.

"If there's anything you need girl, give us a heads up, okay?" LeShawna mentioned.

"Don't worry, I will," Gwen said with a smile.

**Confessional**

"So after we let Gwen sleep the night, we thought it would best to get back at rich boy Kaiba," LeShawna explains. "Joey wanted to egg Kaiba's company while Duncan wanted to sneak in stink bombs by mail so when Kaiba opens it up; the whole place will stink up like 2-month-old garbage. Yeah, we had some silly stuff in mind."

**Static**

"I feel really bad about what happened to Gwen," Duncan said. "Everybody's wrong. It's my fault Gwen got involved. But I swear Kaiba will pay even if it's the last thing I do. If it is, then it's back to Juvie for me!"

**Static**

"I can't stop thinking about Gwen," Trent confessed. "What would happen the next time we meet face-to-face with Kaiba? He wouldn't hurt Gwen or anyone of us, would he? No, of course he wouldn't, but it'd paid to be more careful."

**Static**

"I just couldn't believe what happened," Yugi said. "One minute, Duncan was fighting with Kaiba. The next thing, Gwen takes a punch for Duncan. Kaiba would never do anything like that…unless it involves something dangerous like the Shadow Realm. I do not want to explain what that is…Okay, seriously. Where does this confession keep coming from?!"

**End of Confessional**

**Meanwhile…**

"Master, we bring great news."

"What kind of 'great' news?"

"Seven young teenagers from a reality show had formed a friendship with Yugi Muto. One of them proved tough, and yet they're all still beginners."

"So?"

"One of them that quite a conflict with Seto Kaiba, but upon further research, she seemed to be carrying an Egyptian item."

"A Millennium Item?"

"It's too soon to say, sir. We'll keep in watch over them all, but I doubt they're strong enough to win this tournament."

"Sounds just about right. Keep a close eye on them. Make sure they don't see you or else."

"Yes, Master."


	5. Ghetto Girls and Juvenile Delinquents

**Total Drama YuGiOh: Battle City Tournament!**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **A selected few from Total Drama Action has to win one final challenge: enter a duel monsters tournament or suffer from humiliation and embarrassment, curtesy of Chris McClean. But not if their news friends have anything to say about it! (full summary coming soon...)

**Pairings: **None at the moment; there will be a surprising crossover couple from both shows, there will possibly be another but will be one-sided, sadly DuncanXCourtney, hints of DuncanXLeShawna, hints of YugiXTea, a tiny bit of hints of GeoffXBridgette, and possibly others coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama or YuGiOh! They belong to Fresh TV and Kazuki Takahashi.

**Beta'd By: Psychid**

**A/N:** I apologized if I keep all of you waiting for the past couples months or so, I was pretty busy lately and haven't updated much and also to the point where I got a Writer's Block. But since Total Drama World Tour started airing and me re-watching the English and Japanese episodes, including renting five volumes of the Manga, I've got to my feet and started writing! Secondly, I would like to thank Psychid for Beta reading and re-writing a few parts of it. Full credit goes out to you, dude!

P.S. Since I was gone and with no internet access since I was done with this chapter, I wrote Chapters Six through Thirteen, but I decided to update like once or twice a week. Depending which since school is going to start pretty soon for me. Anyways, enjoy! And thanks for the reviews by the way.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five  
GHETTO GIRLS AND JUVENILE DELINQUENTS**

It was now the next morning, as Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling window of his bedroom. It was a beautiful morning, what with the sun rising from the horizon and little shades of pink in the sky. He sat up and stretched his arms up in the air. And with that, Yugi got off from his bed, as he walked over to his desk. He picked up his Millennium Puzzle and wrapped the chains of it around his neck.

Yugi walked out of his room, as he shut the door behind him. When he turned around, everything around him disappeared while he was in the same darkish blue place of nowhere. There was Yami, the spirit from the Millennium Puzzle, as he was standing in front of the boy.

"Good morning, Yugi," he greeted.

"Good morning, Pharaoh," Yugi said with a smile. "Is there something wrong?"

"I saw Duncan dueled against Kaiba last night," Yami explained. "And from what happened to Gwen last night, I'm sure she's okay."

"Of course she is," said Yugi. "Kaiba wouldn't do such a thing except when someone started a fight… or the Shadow Realm for that matter."

"I know how you feel, Yugi," said Yami. "From what we know from what Trent and the others are talking about, they know how protective and tough Gwen is. The next time we meet Kaiba, I'm pretty sure the same thing might happen."

"Well I hope not," Yugi said. "I'm going to check up on the girls and see how they're doing."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Yami.

And with that, everything around Yugi turns back to normal as he is back in the hallway. Yami and the darkish blue place that were around him disappeared. Yugi then walked down the halls to head over to LeShawna and Gwen's room. As soon as he reached their door, he knocked three times.

"Come in!" LeShawna's voice was heard from inside the room.

Yugi opened the door and saw that Gwen was lying on the bed watching television while LeShawna finished putting her clothes on, as she stretched down on her shirt.

"Morning, girls," said Yugi.

"Morning, Yugi," Gwen said, as she sat up and stretched her arms up.

"How are you this morning?" Yugi asked.

"My face still hurts, but other than that, I'll be fine," said Gwen.

"So Yugi, what up?" LeShawna asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you girls to see if everything's alright," Yugi explained.

"Yeah, everything's going alright," said LeShawna. "I'm just heading down to breakfast."

"Sure," Yugi nodded.

Both he and LeShawna were then leaving the bedroom, but before the Ghetto girl could close the door, she looked over to the Goth girl, who then got up from the bed.

"You coming, girl?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, just need to get dressed," Gwen said. "I'll meet you guys downstairs for breakfast."

"Sure thing, hun," the Ghetto girl nodded.

And with that, she shuts the bedroom door. Both Yugi and LeShawna headed off down the halls and down the stairs as they walked to the kitchen. And once they did, they found Duncan as he was flipping pancakes up and down on the pans like crazy as there were stacks of them on the counters, Geoff was pouring himself a glass of orange juice, and Trent was sitting on the table, smothering two pieces of toast up with grape jelly. For some reason, Justin wasn't with them in the kitchen.

"Mornin' guys," said LeShawna.

"Morning, LeShawna, morning Yugi," Geoff said, as he drank his orange juice.

"Hey, where's Justin?" Yugi asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom spending time on his coif," Duncan chuckled.

But just then, he didn't know that he just flipped the pancake up way too high until it landed right on his face. Everybody in the room seemed to laugh.

"Very funny," Duncan said, as he took the pancake from off of his face.

"Lighten up, dude," Geoff said. "You're still ticked off 'cause Kaiba kicked your butt last night, so what?"

"So what?" Duncan repeated, slamming the pan on the stove and grabbed the pancake from his face. "That jerk just hurt Gwen last night, and it's my fault she got dragged into this!"

"Hey, lighten up Duncan," said Trent. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it. After all, he _was_ going to punch you."

"Oh no, please don't tell me _you_ guys are still talking about what happen last night!"

Everyone turned around and saw Gwen, who is still in her mini-pajamas, with a hand over her cheek.

"Can we _please_ just move on?" she shouted. "What's done is done, okay?"

**Confessional**

"I don't understand why everyone won't forget about one night after that duel between Kaiba and Duncan," Gwen explained, who was somehow fully clothed. "I mean, both Duncan and, for-what-unknown-explained-reason, Trent were taking that night seriously hard."

**End of Confessional**

After everyone was done eating breakfast, most of them got dressed from their night wears to their usual everyday attires. Sometime after that, everyone was then outside of the Game Shop.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" Yugi asked.

"You mean to enter the tournament and get our Duel Disks?" Geoff asked excitedly. "Aw, _yeah_!"

As soon as everyone walked out, they saw Joey and two other people who were standing near the shop. Both of the people were brunettes, and one was a boy, whose hair was pointy with brown eyes, wearing a brown jacket with a white shirt under it, wearing black pants and shoes. The other one was a girl with crystal blue eyes wearing a silver necklace-like neckband, a yellow tank top with the words "Spirit" on it, a red-mini skirt, and long red boots. She was also wearing silver bracelets on each of her wrists. The trio seemed surprised to see Yugi.

"Hey Yugi!" the girl said.

"What up, man?" the boy asked. "You guys ready?"

"Yep," Yugi nodded.

"Hey Yugi, who are those people?" Justin asked, pointing at the brunettes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Yugi, as he turned to the group. "Everyone, these two are Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner. They're my friends."

"Nice you meet you all," said Téa.

"Thanks," Gwen said, as she took Téa's hand and shook it. "I'm Gwen, and these guys are Trent, Justin, Duncan, Geoff, and LeShawna."

"Haven't I seen you guys on TV before?" Tristan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Of course you have, Tristan!" Joey said, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "These guys are from _Total Drama_! Where else you find these guys on television before?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember you guys," said Téa.

"Don't expect us to sign autographs or squeal like you guys are our number one fan," Duncan said threateningly.

Later on, everyone was walking down the street to the nearest game shop. While everyone was walking ahead, Duncan was a little bit far behind on them. He kept on thinking about his duel with Kaiba last night, but there was something that came into his mind: the Juvenile Delinquent didn't know why LeShawna cheered him on than any of the guys. At first, they hated each other and then became friends, and because of that incident when LeShawna lied to get the award challenge to the spa and badmouthed everyone and Duncan involved in her elimination in Total Drama Action, they became mortal enemies. But for some reason, why would the Ghetto girl cheer for the Punk when she hated him? With that, he walked up behind the Ghetto girl and poked her by the shoulder.

"Hey LeShawna," the Punk whispered.

LeShawna turned her head and started walking besides Duncan as she asks, "What do you want, Duncan?"

"Listen, I just want to…" Duncan said, but stopped. "I just want to-"

"Want to what?"

Duncan breathes in and said, "I just want to thank you for your support during my duel with Kaiba last night. If you weren't there, heck I'd still be dead anyways."

"It's my pleasure, hun," said LeShawna. "We're all having to cheer on each other on during our duels, so it'll be a piece of cake once we get to the finals next week. So it's safe to say that you can temporarily count me as a friend. Don't go spilling out to the official website like I told Heather."

Duncan smirked as he crossed his arms and said, "Sure thing. But after this, we're back to square one. Deal?"

"Deal. But I gotta ask you something?"

"And that would be?" Duncan asked as he cocked his unibrow.

"What face down card did you try to use last night before Kaiba demolished you with his dragons?"

"Oh, it was Return From The Different Dimension," Duncan started to explain. "If Kaiba didn't use Cold Wave and his Ultimate Dragon attacking me, I would've activated that card to temporarily bring back my monsters from play since I have my rarest card in my hand."

"That's it?" LeShawna asked. "Boy, you should've won that duel if Kaiba didn't get the upperhand."

"Again, thanks," said Duncan.

**Confessional**

"Now I know that I'm still mad at Duncan for being mad at me back last season for the lies and badmouthing and him being responsible for my elimination," LeShawna explained. "But we both agreed to get back what we used to be after that whole spa incident. Besides, I think my sweet Harold is going to be mad at me for befriending Duncan since their both enemies. Harold, if your watching this, remember that me and Duncan are in this just because we're in a middle of a tournament. We'll be back into enemies at the end anyways."

**Static**

_"Ha!"_ Duncan laughed. "I _knew_ that if Harold is watching this right now, he is _so_ gonna be jealous 'cause of my friendship with LeShawna. That nerd is still madly in love with her, and yet she only sees him as a _friend_! What a _dork_!"

**End of Confessional**

With that end of the conversation, both LeShawna and Duncan smiled at each other. After a couple moments, Joey then walks behind the group and right between Duncan and LeShawna.

"Hey what's going on back here, guys?" he asked with a grin on his face. "Are you guys secretly flirting with each other?"

Both Duncan and LeShawna started to blush, as LeShawna said, "NO way, hon. Not in a million years!"

"Yeah and besides, I'm with Courtney," said Duncan.

"Alright then, I believe you two," said Joey.

"Well here we are guys!" Tristan's voice said from offscreen.

The gang looked up and saw that they've made it to the card shop. It shows posters from the other side of the window showing Duel Monsters and another poster with a Duel Disk. The guys then walked in, as someone from the back counter quickly stood up for some reason.

"Can I help you all?" he asked.

"Yeah, most of us want to register for the Battle City Tournament," Justin explained.

"Alright then," the clerk said, as he pulled up the computer monitor. "Names and rarest cards please. For the Total Drama gang, you don't have to state your last names if you want."

"Really?" Trent asked.

"Of course," the clerk replied. "I watch your show. Now hurry up and tell me your names and rarest cards so I can register you all."

One by one, each people, except for Tristan and Téa, begin telling out their names and their rarest cards.

"Yugi Muto. Rarest card: Dark Magician."

"Gwen. Rarest card: Dark Eradicator Warlock."

"Trent. Rarest card: Arcana the Knight Joker."

"LeShawna. Rarest card: Simorgh, Bird of Divinity."

"Geoff. Rarest card: Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus."

"Duncan. Rarest card: Caius the Shadow Monarch."

"Justin. Rarest card: Infernal Flame Emperor."

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about," the clerk said, as he begins to type stuff onto his computer. "And luckily, you are all above level five, so that will you get in the tournament."

"Hey, what about me?" Joey asked. "My name is Joey Wheeler and my rarest card is the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Let me check…" the clerk said, as he continues to type. He then paused for a long time before typing again. "There, all eight of you are now in the tournament. And here are all your duel disks."

And with that, the clerk walked up to the shelves and sets down eight boxes with the pictures of Duel Disks on it, the same one that Duncan used and experienced during his last duel with Kaiba from the previous night. And with that, everyone then grabbed the boxes. Geoff was cheerfully.

"Sweet, we're now in!" he cheered.

"Alright!" Joey shouted in excitement, as he and Geoff gave each other a high five.

"Enough cheering, guys," said Gwen. "Now that we're all in, we still got practice dueling."

"Relax, sweetheart," Duncan said with a smirk. "We still got six more days left till the tournament, so it'll be plenty of time."

And with that, the gang walked off and out of the store. Just then, the clerk grabbed the phone and started dialing the numbers. It was ringing on the other line, as someone already picked up.

"_Hello?"_ the voice asked from the other line.

"Everything's going according to plan, Master," the clerk said with an evil smirk on his face.

"_Excellent!"_

"I already send you the data. So should we go after Yugi Muto first?"

"_The Pharaoh will have to wait. So will the other reality show contestants. But first, how about we handle the Pharaoh's best friend?"_

"You mean the one who has the Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

"_Exactly. I'll send in my best Rare Hunter to take him out. One by one, they will_ all_ go down!"_


	6. The Dueling Continues Part 1

**Total Drama YuGiOh: Battle City Tournament!**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from Total Drama Action has to win one final challenge: enter the Battle City Tournament or suffer from humiliation and embarrassment. But with their new friends, anything is possible. (full summary coming soon)

**Pairings: **None at the moment; there will be a surprising crossover couple from both shows, there will possibly be another but will be one-sided, sadly DuncanXCourtney, hints of DuncanXLeShawna, hints of YugiXTea, a tiny bit of hints of GeoffXBridgette, and possibly others coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama or YuGiOh! They belong to Fresh TV and Kazuki Takahashi.

**Beta'd By: Psychid**

**A/N:** Again, I **DEEPLY** apologize for not updating much. It's because of school and being in a Christmas play and all of that stuff that keeps me occupied and a couple failed attempts to update. But I WILL update a Total Drama Christmas Carol. THIS I SWEAR!

So um, here's the sixth chapter. I'd like to thank Psychid for beta reading it and re-doing most of the Duel in this chapter. And yes, I appreciated it. There's one tiny mistake, but I fixed it up. So enjoy! Expect the next chapter pretty soon...

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
The Dueling Continues Part 1**

It was now later on that night, as everyone came to the front of the Kame Game Shop. Since they left the other game shop, Geoff suggested about spending time in the city before they continue practicing dueling.

And so they did. Gwen, LeShawna, and Téa spent some girl time with each other by hanging out at cafés, and going to the video arcade. Téa and LeShawna decided to see whose better at dancing by challenging each other to play Dance Dance Revolution. However in the end, both girls ended up in a tie and were exhausted from the game since they set it in Expert Mode. Gwen, who was watching from the front of the crowd, cheered both of them on.

Some time after that, they headed out to lunch at a French Restaurant, were the three girls were chatting and gossiping while eating some French food… while LeShawna and Gwen were signing autographs for a bunch of fans from their show, mostly older kids and teenagers. Pretty soon after, the trio went out clothes shopping. Gwen found some perfect fashion clothing that has the same colors of her clothing, LeShawna founding some rad outfits, and Téa looking through many skirts, shorts, tank tops, and jackets.

As for our male friends, they hung out with each other at a Pizza Joint and headed out to a party club, as suggested by Geoff. The boys had a great time there… except for Trent, Justin, Duncan, and Geoff, as they encountered and danced with a few girls who were fans of their shows. They were kissing their favorite boys all over their faces, leaving lipstick stains.

A while after that, they hung out at a different café other then the girls hung out, and the name of the café was Starbucks. After that, they went to another card game shop as they got some new cards each for their decks.

As soon as the day time turned into dusk, Téa, Gwen, and LeShawna were the first to head back to the Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop, as they were laughing about how their day went.

"Wow, I still can't believe you girls were tied of being a best dancer," Gwen laughed.

"I know, right?" Téa smiled. "I wonder how the boys' day went."

Just then, they looked ahead and saw the boys as they were chatting and chuckling at each other, while Yugi smiled on about how "super special awesome" their day went.

"Hey girls," Yugi greeted.

"Hey Yug," said LeShawna.

Gwen looked over at Trent, Justin, Duncan, and Geoff, as she started to laugh and asked, "What happened to you boys?"

"Let's just say we encountered some fans of ours, and things went downhill from there," Justin explained.

"Oh, you boys were lucky to get girlfriends," remarked Joey.

"They're not our _girlfriends_, their just _fans_!" Trent argued.

"And besides, Bridgette would _kill_ me if I cheated on her," Geoff explained.

"And _I'm_ with Courtney," said Duncan. "She would be _devastated_ if I hooked up with another girl."

"And then take it out on you by possibly hitting you in the kiwis?" Geoff added.

Before Duncan could answer, Joey looked at his watch and said, "What the- oh no, I _forgot_!"

"Joey, what's wrong?" Téa asked.

"I promised my sister that I would visit her before and during her Eye Operation!" Joey explained.

"Okay I just started paying attention, what?" Justin asked.

"Gotta go! I'll see you guys later!"

And with that, Joey took off down the streets. Everyone looked at him running off with confused facial expressions.

"What was _that_ all about?" Gwen asked. "Why would Joey take off like that?"

"Oh, Joey?" Yugi started to explain. "He has a sister. Her name was Serenity Wheeler."

"He has a sister?" Duncan asked.

"Of course," said Yugi. "Joey didn't tell me much about his relationship with her, but when they were little, their parents got a divorce. His mom has Serenity, and Joey got into custody of his father. He told me that he and his sister were close, and that he would love her no matter what. And just a couple months ago, before you guys showed up, Joey and I participated in the Duelist Kingdom courtesy of Maximillion Pegasus."

"Who's Pegasus?" Geoff asked.

"I'll explain everything later," said Yugi. "As I was saying, the reason why Joey was in this is because the winner who has a card wins three million dollars. Luckily, Joey was the runner-up for Duelist Kingdom and got the prize money. The reason why he did so is because he could pay for Serenity's eye operation because her eye sights were failing."

"So all this time, Joey just wanted to do what's best for this Serenity girl?" Trent asked.

"Exactly," said Yugi.

"Funny; I would try to do the exact same thing for my brother," Gwen explained. "I never knew how close Joey is to his sister."

"If you ask me, they are pretty close," said Tristan. "That's what Joey said."

"Wow," Gwen said, as she looked away lost in thought.

**Confessional**

"So Joey has a sister name Serenity and cared so much for her. Heck, even paying the prize money he got from this… Kingdom Duel or Duelist Kingdom, whatever you call it, for Serenity's eye operation," Gwen commented. "So I never knew how close Joey and Serenity's relationship was. Reminded me so much of me and my little brother ever since our dad—"

**End of Confessional**

Everyone walked inside as they dropped their bags in the living room near the TV.

"So who's up for more practicing, dudes?" Geoff exclaimed.

"I'm up!" Duncan said.

"Me too!" said Gwen.

"I'm game," said Justin.

"Let's go!" said Trent.

**Confessional**

"In Season One, I was more of a contender," said Justin. "And back last season, I would've won this whole thing if it wasn't for _Courtney_!"

He gritted his teeth as he hissed her name. Justin then calmed himself down.

"Sorry about that," he quickly apologized. "Anyway, in _this_ tournament, I will walk away with the rarest cards and the million dollars. And mark my words, I will win this Battle City even if it means teaming up with the others and use my good looks to charm the pants out of _everyone_!"

And with that, Justin grabbed a handheld mirror from out of nowhere.

"Perfect," he smirked.

**End of Confessional**

"So how about me against LeShawna?" Gwen suggested, as she took out her deck. "I'd like to keep things cool."

"Girl, you have read my mind," LeShawna said, as both friends gave each other a high five.

"Let's take it out back," said Gwen. "I wanna try out these Duel Disks."

"Fine by me, girl," said LeShawna.

And with that, everyone headed out in the huge backyard, as Gwen and LeShawna were starting up their Duel Disks and putting in their decks. The Duel Disks started up, as the plates to set up the holographic images of the Monsters, spells, and traps.

"Wow, Gwen vs. LeShawna," Duncan smirked. "I wonder how this would end."

"Let's Duel!" both friends shouted together.

_Gwen: 4000 LP / LeShawna: 4000 LP_

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," Gwen politely declared as she drew her card (6). "I summon one monster in Defense Mode (5), and end my turn." A horizontal card backing immediately appeared in front of Gwen.

"Then _I'll_ go!" declared LeShawna, drawing her own card. "Sweet! I summon my Sonic Shooter in Attack Mode!" What appeared to be a male bird humanoid wearing gold collars on his arms, a golden helmet, and fancy golden underpants appeared (5; ATK: 1300).

"Now I activate my Double Summon Spell (4)!" continued LeShawna; a card picturing a female sorcerer unleashing her magic upon a Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts appeared. "As the name says, I get to summon one extra monster this turn!

"With it, I summon my Harpie Lady One!" With that said, a magenta-haired Harpie with green-feathered wings and a purple-and-violet-colored jumpsuit appeared next to the male birdman (3; ATK: 1300).

"As long as she's on the field," explained LeShawna, "all WIND-Attribute monsters on my field gain three hundred extra Attack Points (Sonic Shooter's ATK: 1300 – 1600 / Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1300 – 1600)!

"Now, Sonic Shooter, attack Gwen directly!" commanded LeShawna, as the male birdman flew up high into the air.

"But… how can you attack me directly when there's a monster on my field?" protested Gwen.

"Simple, really!" chuckled LeShawna. "Since you have no monsters on your field, my Sonic Shooter has the ability of attacking you directly! However, with this direct attack, you only lose Life Points equal to his original Attack Points, being thirteen hundred!" The male birdman swooped down directly at Gwen, causing her to flinch a bit (Gwen's LP: 4000 – 2700).

"Now, Harpie Lady One, attack Gwen's face-down monster!" resumed LeShawna. The magenta-haired Harpie flew up into the air and struck down directly at Gwen's horizontal backing. The backing revealed to be a young female magician with blond hair and an outfit similar to Dark Magician's (DEF: 0800). Unfortunately, the magician shattered into pixels as a result of the attack.

"I'm sure you know what happens when my Apprentice Magician is destroyed in battle, right?" Gwen reminded LeShawna. "That's right: I now select one Level two or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from my deck, and summon it right on my field in Defense Mode!" Another horizontal backing appeared in front of Gwen.

"I guess I'll place one card face-down (2), and end my turn," LeShawna calmly finished, sliding a card vertically into one of her disk's five Spell and Trap Card Zone slots. A vertical card backing appeared behind LeShawna's two monsters.

"I draw!" shouted Gwen, quickly drawing her card (6). "I sacrifice my face-down monster in order to summon my Chaos Command Magician!" Gwen's horizontal backing immediately transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy, and a tall magician in an emerald costume took its place (5; ATK: 2400).

"Chaos Command Magician, attack Harpie Lady One!" commanded Gwen, pointing directly at the magenta-haired Harpie. The emerald-robed magician unleashed a burst of energy from his magical staff, striking directly at the Harpie.

"I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" LeShawna quickly shouted, as a card picturing an attack being sucked into a dimensional portal appeared. "As the name suggests, this card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" The same portal pictured on Negate Attack appeared, sucking the magician's attack right into it.

"I guess I'll place one card face-down (4), and end my turn," frowned Gwen, sliding a card vertically into one of her own disk's five Spell and Trap Card Zones. A vertical card backing appeared on Gwen's own side of the field, right behind the emerald-robed magician.

"I draw!" shouted LeShawna, drawing her card (3). "I activate the Spell Card, Lightning Vortex (2)!" A card picturing some kind of spark storm barrage appeared. "So long as I discard one card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your field!" After LeShawna slid a card into her disk's Graveyard slot (1), the same spark storm pictured on the newly activated card shot right out of the card and struck at the emerald-robed magician, shattering it into pixels.

"Since you're defenseless," smirked LeShawna, "once my two monsters attack you directly, this duel is _over_!"

"Gwen, _no_!" gasped Tristan. "If those attacks _do_ succeed, Gwen's _done_ for!"

"Don't be so sure, Tristan," Yugi calmed his companion. "Gwen _still_ has that face-down card of hers. It's most likely that it will come in handy sure enough…"

"And it _will_!" Gwen quickly shouted, who presumably heard what Yugi commented. A card picturing some kind of bulge in a digital grid field quickly lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Gravity Bind! With this card in play, all of your Level four or higher monsters cannot declare an attack!"

"Looks like you lucked out," frowned LeShawna. "But that means _your_ Level four or higher monsters can't attack, either!"

_She's _right_!_ Gwen worriedly thought in her mind. _With Gravity Bind in play, it not only prevents _LeShawna's_ monsters from attacking, but it also prevents _my_ monsters from attacking, as well!_

_If I don't find something to counter this, I don't know _what_ I'll do_!

"I draw!" shouted Gwen, quickly drawing her card (5). _Yes!_ she then excitedly thought in her mind.

"I activate the Spell Card, Magic Planter (4)!" she said aloud, as a card picturing a copy of Ivy Shackles being melted into some iron pot full of blue liquid metal appeared. "To activate this card, I have to send one Continuous Trap Card I control to my Graveyard. Then, I draw two cards from my deck!" With that, Gwen slid her own copy of Gravity Bind into her own disk's Graveyard slot.

"Impressive!" complimented Téa. "Not _only_ does Gwen find a way to rid herself of the downside of her own card, but she _also_ gets two extra cards!"

_I guess Gwen wasn't chosen to be in this tournament for _nothing_,_ Yugi thought to himself.

"_Nice!"_ beamed Gwen after she drew her two cards (6). "After I place two cards face-down (4), I'll go on and activate my Card Destruction Spell (3)!" After two more vertical card backings appeared on Gwen's side of the field, a card picturing a bunch of cards being blown away from a demonic blue hand appeared.

"This card forces us to send all cards in our hands to the Graveyard. Then, we both draw cards equal to the number of cards we discarded!" Both Gwen and LeShawna slid their entire hands into the respective disks' Graveyard slots (0; 0). Both duelists then drew three cards each (3; 3).

"Now to activate my face-down card, Premature Burial!" continued Gwen, as the card picturing the blue man sticking out of the Earth lifted open. "At the cost of eight hundred of my Life Points (Gwen's LP: 2700 – 1900), I get to resurrect any monster from my Graveyard!

"Revive yourself, _Dark Magician_!"

The famous magician wearing dark purple robes appeared in front of Gwen (ATK: 2500).

"In case you're wondering," reminded Gwen, "I got Dark Magician in my Graveyard, courtesy of Card Destruction! With that out of the way, I now equip Dark Magician with Black Pendant (2)!" A card picturing a pendant made of dark glass attached to a golden necklace chain appeared. The same accessory pictured on the card wrapped around the newly summoned magician's neck.

"With this card in play, my Dark Magician gains five hundred extra Attack Points!" explained Gwen, as her monster grew stronger (ATK: 2500 – 3000).

"Dark Magician, attack Harpie Lady One!" commanded Gwen, pointing directly at the magenta-haired Harpie. The purple-robed magician unleashed a magical burst of dark energy from his scepter, striking directly at the Harpie and shattering her into pixels (LeShawna's LP: 4000 – 2400). With the Harpie gone, the male birdman lost his own power boost (ATK: 1600 – 1300).

"I'll end my turn from there," Gwen finished her turn with a smile.

"All _right_!" cheered Joey. "Gwen's _really_ getting into it _now_! With that Harpie gone, Sonic Shooter loses its bonus!"

"Agreed!" added Trent. "She _definitely_ isn't one to be messed with!"

"I just hope she can keep this up," said a slightly concerned Yugi, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"If you think I'm gonna give up _now_, then think _again_!" shouted LeShawna, drawing her card (4). "I remove my Harpie Lady One from play to summon Garuda the Wind Spirit!" As the magenta-haired Harpie reappeared and vanished into pixels of light, a winged man with a falcon's head and red pants appeared next to the other male birdman (3; ATK: 1600).

"But he won't be here for long," resumed LeShawna, "because I sacrifice him along with Sonic Shooter to summon my best card!" The newly summoned birdman and the already existing birdman merged together to create an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb flew out a large, majestic, emerald-feathered falcon wearing some kind of bejeweled crest and crown.

"BEHOLD: _SIMORGH, BIRD OF DIVINITY_!" LeShawna boldly presented, as the newly summoned bird let out a triumphant screech (2; ATK: 2700).

"_Nye-eh!"_ Geoff shouted Joey's catchphrase in a rather cowardly manner. "That… that bird's _huge_! I would _definitely_ hate to want to mess with _that_ thing!"

"Calm down, Geoff!" Gwen tried to calm Geoff down. "It's _still_ weaker than my Dark Magician!"

"Not for long!" corrected LeShawna. "In fact, your Dark Magician won't be on the field for long! I activate the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon (1)!" A card picturing some kind of typhoon appeared.

"This card destroys any Spell or Trap Card on the field! And I believe that the most appropriate thing to do is to destroy your Premature Burial!"

"Not good!" gasped Tristan. "With Premature Burial gone, so will be her Dark Magician! And with Dark Magician gone, Gwen's open for a direct attack. And if that direct attack succeeds, Gwen will _lose_!"

_C'mon, Gwen…_ Trent pleaded in his head, _Don't quit on us _now_!_

"I activate the Trap Card, Fiend's Hand Mirror!" Gwen quickly shouted, as a card picturing some kind of demonic mirror quickly lifted up. "I can only activate this card when a Spell Card targeting a Spell or Trap Card on the field activates! Now I get to redirect the Spell Card's effect to a _different_ target!

"As much as I hate to do this, I redirect your Mystical Space Typhoon against my Black Pendant!" The typhoon that appeared out of LeShawna's newly activated card redirected to the purple-robed magician's chest, shattering it into pixels.

"Sure, Dark Magician may lose his power boost (ATK: 3000 – 2500)," resumed Gwen, "but it was worth it, for now Black Pendant's _other_ ability now activates! When it's sent from the field to the Graveyard, you lose five hundred Life Points!" A dark red aura suddenly surrounded LeShawna for only a few moments, causing her minor pain during the duration (LeShawna's LP: 2400 – 1900).

"It doesn't matter!" groaned LeShawna. "My Simorgh can _still_ attack your Dark Magician!" The majestic emerald bird rapidly flapped its wings, creating a huge gust of wind. The result was the black-robed magician being shattered into pixels by that very gust of wind (Gwen's LP: 1900 – 1700).

"I now place one card face-down (0), and end my turn," finished LeShawna, as another vertical card backing appeared behind the majestic bird.

"Since it's now the End Phase, Simorgh's special ability now activates!" declared LeShawna. "With Simorgh's effect, we both take one thousand points of damage!"

"Say _what_?" gasped Gwen. Before she could say anything else, the majestic bird flapped its wings once again, creating a strong wind that blew at both players. Gwen felt much pain from the strong wind (Gwen's LP: 1700 – 0700).

Things were different for LeShawna. The vertical card backing she just played appeared to have blocked some of the currents from the strong wind. However, she was still affected by it (LeShawna's LP: 1900 – 1400).

"How… how did that _happen_?" Gwen worriedly demanded an explanation.

"Simple, really," replied LeShawna. "At the time Simorgh's effect activates, for every Spell and Trap Card a player controls, the damage done to them is reduced by five hundred points!" Gwen just growled at this. "Now go ahead and make your move!"

_And this move better _count_, or _else_!_ Gwen worriedly thought to herself as she drew her card (2). "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed (1)!" A card picturing a blue-and-green-painted pot with a wicked smile appeared. "This card lets me draw two cards from my deck!" With that, Gwen immediately drew her two cards (3)… and _smiled_…

_Uh-oh…_ LeShawna worriedly thought in her head.

"I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn (2)!" resumed Gwen, as the card picturing the ankh-like symbol appeared. "As the name suggests, I can revive a monster _you_ might find familiar: Dark Magician!" The purple-robed magician reappeared before LeShawna (ATK: 2500).

"But it won't be here for long, because I now sacrifice it to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock!" continued Gwen. The robes on the magician became black-colored, and he was now wielding a larger magical scepter (ATK: 2500).

"Hang on a sec!" protested LeShawna. "That monster requires _two_ sacrifices to be summoned!"

"Actually," corrected Gwen, "the only way I can summon this guy is to sacrifice the Dark Magician that's on my field!"

"Well _I'm_ not scared," smirked LeShawna. "It's _still_ weaker than Simorgh!"

"Not for long!" Gwen corrected her foe once again, as a card picturing a wicked shadowy spirit stealing energy from an innocent human being appeared. "I activate the Spell Card, Riryoku! This card halves the Attack Points of any monster on the field, and then a _different_ monster gains that many Attack Points!

"Thus, I weaken your Simorgh to power up my Dark Eradicator Warlock!" The majestic bird screeched out in pain as a dark red aura surrounded it (ATK: 2700 – 1350). The red aura was then transferred to Gwen's newly summoned magician (ATK: 2500 – 3850).

"And since a Normal Spell Card was just activated, you lose one thousand Life Points thanks to Dark Eradicator Warlock!" Gwen grinned. A burst of dark energy shot out of the magician's scepter, striking at LeShawna's chest (LeShawna's LP: 1400 – 0400).

"Alright, Dark Eradicator Warlock, _END THIS_!" Gwen boldly commanded. Another burst of dark energy shot out of the magician's scepter and shot directly at the majestic bird, shattering it into pixels. Some of the energy coming from the burst of energy from the attack struck at LeShawna, causing her great pain (LeShawna's LP: 0400 – 0000).

"Alright, Gwen won!" Tristan yelled out, as the field returned to normal.

"Way to go, Gwen!" Trent said.

"I won?" Gwen gasped. Realizing that she did, she cheered and jumped and down with immense excitement "I _won_! I _won_!"

LeShawna walked up to her and compimented, "Girl, you've got game! Now let's see what happens if you face Kaiba-boy in the tournament!"

Both best friends then high five with each other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** I just hope that the actual author appreciates what I have done. :s


	7. The Dueling Continues Part 2

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place: **After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of the Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Action special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary:** The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monster's Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings: **None at the moment; there will be a surprising crossover couple from both shows, there will possibly be another but will be one-sided, sadly DuncanXCourtney, hints of DuncanXLeShawna, hints of YugiXTea, a tiny bit of hints of GeoffXBridgette, and possibly others coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama or YuGiOh! They belong to Fresh TV and Kazuki Takahashi.

**A/N:** Again, I **DEEPLY** apologize for not updating much. It's because of me being busy with high school and Psychid being busy with college. So Psychid won't beta-read this anymore, so I decided to go ahead, re-did a few things, and decided to upload the chapters right away! Expect chapter eight pretty soon. But I would like to thank Psychid for helping out. :)

Also, I'm hosting up a pole on my profile to whether or not I should move this story to the original Total Drama section or not since there most people doesn't read any stories in the crossover section recently, most that are very well written! Sorry about that rant there. If you like to vote, you can if you want, I'm not forcing to telling you to otherwise.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:  
The Dueling Continues Part 2**

It has been a few minutes later after the Duel between Gwen and LeShawna. Pretty soon after that, Trent, Duncan, Geoff, and Justin all got into a big arguement about wether or not they want to duel against the other person or not. After a minute of bickering each other, Téa suggested that if it makes everyone feel better, they all write their names down on a small piece of paper and pull one from the hat. And what did ya know? They did so, as they all put the small papers with their names on it into a random black top hat. Tristan then grabbed the hat, as he whirlled his hand around in it until he grabs two pieces of random paper.

"Alright," the brunette said, as he pulls them out. "The next people going against each other are…Trent…and…Duncan!"

Trent looked over to Duncan as he smirked and said, "Are you ready, dude?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Duncan said, as he gave back a smirk.

And with that, both of the guys walked to the sides of the backyard, as they loaded up their Duel Disks and the holographic imagery setting up.

_This time, Duncan's going to pay for being a part of ruining my relationship with Gwen! I'll make sure karma gets the best of him this time!_

"Trent vs. Duncan?" Gwen asked, smiling. "Great, now two of my best friends are going at it."

"Girl, this Duel Monsters game is off the hook," said LeShawna.

"Let's Duel!" both Trent and Duncan shouted together.

_**Trent:** 4000/**Duncan:** 4000_

"I'll go first," Duncan said, as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_. "Hmm…I'll summon one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."_ (5)_

"Dude, is that all?" Trent asked, as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_. "Alright then. I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!" _(5)_

With that said, a human-like monster with metal clothing around it with bandages on it's arms carrying two dagger knives came onto the field. (**ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000**).

"Now attack his face down monster!" Trent commanded.

The Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke then attacked the Delinquent's face down monster which turns out to be a warrior with short red hair and has eyes on some parts on it's armor. (**DEF: 1000**).

"You just activate D.D. Warrior's special ability!" Duncan started to explain. "When this card battles against a monster, itself and the attacking monster are removed from play!"

And with that, both the Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and D.D. Warrior suddenly disappeared.

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face down on the field," Trent explained, as he sets a face down card in the Spell/Trap Zone. _(4)_

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya," Duncan said, as he drew a card _(5)_. "Now let's see here…ah yeah! I summon Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode!" _(4)_

He placed the monster card onto the Monster Zone, as a monster that is silver with red wings on it's back with yellow crystals on it's chest with a hole on it rises up from out of nowhere. (**ATK: 1600/DEF: 0**).

"Then I'll place one card face down and now I'll use it to attack your life points directly!" Duncan shouted. _(3)_

"Activate face down card!" Trent yelled out. "A Rival Appears!"

All of a sudden, just as soon as Banisher of the Radiance was going to attack the Musician, but instead, there was Princess of Tsurugi (**ATK: 900**), as Banisher destroys it.

Trent: **3300**

"Here's how it works," said Trent. "I get to summon a monster with the same level as your Banisher Radiance. And now Princess of Tsurugi has a special ability! You lost five hundred life points for each spell or trap card you have on the field and you only have one!"

Duncan: **3500**

"Nice move," Duncan smirked. "But my Banisher has a special ability. Whenever it destroys a monster, their removed from play! It also does it by itself when it gets destroyed, by the way."

Trent's eyes were widen as he asked, "What?"

"I guess I'll end my turn for now," said Duncan.

"Alright then," Trent said, as he drew a card from his deck _(5)_. "I activate the spell card Dark Hole! It destroys all monsters out on the field!" _(4)_

And with that, a dark hole opens up from the sky as wind suddenly blew everywhere. Everyone from the sidelines have to use their arms to try to block out the wind currents as it sucked in the Banisher of the Radiance in. The hole then disappeared, as the wind dies down and everyone lowing their arms down.

"And now with no monsters on the field, I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Trent exclaimed _(3)_.

Just then, a beautiful, blonde hair girl wearing an armor with hearts appears on the field (**ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600**).

"Now I'll use her to attack your life points directly!" Trent yelled out once more.

Queen's Knight then jumped up and used her sword to slash through Duncan, which apparently, he isn't bleeding since the images are holograms.

Duncan: **2000**

"Good thing this is holographic," Duncan said. "Otherwise, I'd be dead."

"Now it's your move, Duncan," Trent said.

Duncan drew a card from his deck as he smirks at the card he just drew _(4)_.

"Activate face down card! Return from the Different Dimension!" the Punk announced. "By paying half my life points, I can bring back my monsters that were removed from play as soon as possible. And I only choose D.D. Warrior." _(3)_

Duncan: **1000**

With that said, the said monster that was destroyed before came back rising from the different dimension.

"And just keep watching," Duncan said with a smirk. "I now sacrifice it in order to summon my Golden Homunculus!" _(2)_

With that, a huge gold boulder-like monster was summoned onto the field. (**ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500**)

The Musician couldn't help but let out a chuckle, as he said, "Dude, is that all you got?"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," the Delinquent said. "My Golden Homunculus has a special ability. With each removed monster from play, it gains additional three hundred attack and defense points from my side. In other words, it may not be one of my strongest monsters but…"

He held up a Spell Card as he placed it onto the field. _(2)_

"I activate Soul Release!" Duncan yelled. "It removes up five cards from our respective graveyards and removes them from play! So…"

The Delinquent then moved five cards from his graveyard as Golden Homunculus was starting to glow all of a sudden. **(ATK: 2100/DEF: 2100).** Trent then did the same thing as he moved the first five cards from his graveyard as he looks kind of ticked off.

"And now Golden Homunculus!" Duncan yelled out. "Attack Trent's Queen Knight!"

With that said, the monster glided over to Trent's side of the field, as it attacks Queen's Knight before she disappeared from the field.

Trent: **2700**

"That's seems about it," Duncan said, as he crossed his arms. "Hit me with your best shot, music boy."

Trent then closed his eyes as he just stood there. He has to think of something to beat Duncan and win the Duel...but what? All of a sudden, the Musician is recalling of what Yugi told him while the boys were at Starbucks. The young boy told Trent that one of the reasons why Yugi and his alter-ego wins the Duels is that he puts his faith in the Heart of the Cards. Trent didn't believe him at first, but it looks like that he has no other choice. With that, the Musician then placed a hand right onto his deck, as he was drawing a card. _(4)_

"What is Trent doing?" Gwen asked.

"I think he's putting his faith in the Heart of the Cards," Yugi explained.

"Heart of the What-Now?" LeShawna asked.

Trent then successfully drew a card from his deck as he then placed it in the Spell/Trap Zone as it activates on the field.

"I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two new cards from my deck," The Musician explained.

With that, he drew the said-number of cards from his deck _(5)_. Trent then smirked as he then placed another card in the Spell/Trap card zone. _(4)_

"Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Queen's Knight."

With that, the same beautiful female monster from before rose out of the card and onto the Monster Zone. **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**

"Then I summon King's Knight in Attack mode," Trent said. _(3)_

That said, a monster has been summoned to the field who looks like they rule and wears a male-version armor like Queen's Knight. **(ATK: 1600/1400)**

"And King's Knight has a special ability," Trent explained, as he took his deck out of the Duel Disk, looking for a card. "If I summon him with Queen's Knight in play, I get to summon Jack's Knight!"

With that, the Musician found the card he was searching for, puts his deck back into his Duel Disk, and summoned the said monster onto the field that wears the same kind of armor like King's Knight and Queen's Knight."

"Dude, is that all you got?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, I'm getting started 'cause I activate Polymerization!" Trent said as he placed another spell card into the field _(2)_. "I fuse together my Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight…"

All of a sudden, the clouds right up above the gang were darkish gray and were swirling around in the sky. With that, a tornado came out of the sky and onto the three Knight warriors. The wind was blowing a little harsh, as everyone was trying to avoid the blowing wind. With that, the three Knights disappeared as a new monster took their place.

"Duncan, say hello to Arcana Knight Joker!" Trent said happily.

The Arcana Knight Joker then stood up, as everyone looked amazed to see the newly fused monster out on the Musician's side of the field. **(ATK: 3800/DEF: 2500)**.

"Now Arcana Knight Joker…attack Duncan's Golden Homunculus!"

With that, the monster suddenly was over at Duncan's side of the field, raised his long sword up in the air, and strikes it through the chest area as Golden Homunculus disappeared.

Duncan: **0**

"Trent won!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah Trent!" Justin yelled out.

"Wait a go, music boy!" LeShawna cheered.

Arcana Knight Joker disappeared, as both the Musician and the Punk Delinquent walked right in front of each other, as they then shook hands. Remembering what happened last season, Trent somehow got an urge to punch Duncan right in the face after they have gone through. However, everything was mutual between the two. With that, they both quickly gave each other a high five before walking to the group.

"Hey," Gwen said, as she walked over to her former boyfriend. "You did great, Trent."

"Thanks, Gwen," Trent said as he smiled. _"I did it for you."_

With that, his emerald eyes were suddenly widen open as he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Gwen's eyes were widen as well.

"Sorry, sorry!" Trent exclaimed. "Not gonna happen again, I promise."

The Goth girl slowly nodded as she said, "Oh it's okay…I guess."

**Confessional**

Trent was sitting in the confessional, as he then slapped his forehead three times while saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

With that said, he left behind a red bruise.

**End of Confessional**

**

* * *

_The story's back in business!_  
**


	8. The Dueling Continues Part 3

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place: **After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of the Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama Action special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary:** The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monster's Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings: **None at the moment; there will be a surprising crossover couple from both shows, there will possibly be another but will be one-sided, sadly DuncanXCourtney, hints of DuncanXLeShawna, hints of YugiXTea, a tiny bit of hints of GeoffXBridgette, and possibly others coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama or YuGiOh! They belong to Fresh TV and Kazuki Takahashi.

**A/N: **I have to update very early! I've got Drama Meetings this week, so I have to do rush this pretty quickly before I don't have any time left! So enjoy!

* * *

****

**Chapter Eight:  
****The Dueling Continues Part 3**

Everyone headed inside of the Game Shop so they could take a little break from practicing dueling so that later, the two last people standing, Geoff and Justin, could practice dueling against each other in a few minutes. So they headed into the kitchen and got some cans of soda to drink it down and relax before the next practice.

"Well dudes, nothing like a little break and getting back to the topic in a few will help with the ease," Geoff said as he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah..." Justin said as he took a sip of his diet soda. "...but you better not be pulling that Chris stunt on me, Geoff."

With that said, everyone except for Tristan and Trent, were glaring straight at Geoff, as his eyes were widen open.

"Look guys, if your still mad at me for my attitude at high ratings, the days are over," the Party Dude said.

Since the second Aftermath show in Total Drama Action, a side-show where it was a talk show about the contestants that didn't get a chance to compete in the season they're in and the castmates that were voted off in elimination episodes and were given a chance to give out an interview, Geoff was starting to act kind of weird because of the original show and the talk show ratings, and after getting advice from Chris' dietitian and Justin's dermatologist, it was then that the Party Dude developed and became a self-centered, narcissistic, sadistic jerk. Because of his newfound behavior, everyone was starting to dislike him and lost friendship points with DJ, Gwen, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, and including his own girlfriend Bridgette! All because of that, the Surfer Chick broke up with her. And near the end of the third episode of the Aftermath show, Owen, LeShawna, Heather, and Bridgette all teamed up and puts Geoff into the electric chair and lied that it was the new him all along and that he doesn't need Bridgette, but shows that he still likes her. Geoff was then resigned of being Captain Hollywood and won back his girl. However, off screen, almost everyone are still not trusting Geoff and they weren't even sure if he's back to the old Party Dude they know and love.

Even Justin, Duncan, and everyone else had saw the Aftermath episodes in where the Party Dude was acting like a jerk and they were unsure as to whether or not Geoff is back to his ole fun-loving attitude. Trent was only one of the few of the Total Drama gang to see that Geoff is back to normal and Tristan knows about it since he saw the episode. With that, he stood up and walked over to where the Party Dude was sitting.

"Hey, lighten up on him guys," Tristan explained. "He changed his ways, didn't he?"

"Yeah right, after everything he tries to torture us with?" Gwen asked as she crossed her arms.

"Make an anvil fall on top of our head, attempt to shock us if we lie," LeShawna continued for her best friend. "Not to mention that you were mistreating your poor girl Bridge!"

Geoff then quickly stood up as he accidentally knocked off the chair to the floor, as he said, "Guys, I'm back to the real me! I've changed my ways and I'm back being nice to my girl again. I swear!"

"Listen to what he has to say guys," Trent said as he stand next to Geoff across from Tristan.

Téa crosses her arms as she said, "I remember those episodes. Geoff, if we know that you're back to your old self then prove it to us-"

Justin then quickly stood up in front of her as he interrupt, "By practicing to duel against me! Prove that you're not a jerk."

Geoff was then glaring at the guys, as he said, "Okay fine! I'll prove to you guys that I'm back to the nice guy that loves to party all the time!"

**Confessional**

"I saw those episodes with Joey, and Geoff is not Captain Hollywood anymore," Tristan explained. "I felt bad for the guy 'cause that everyone's been giving him a hard time. And also, I never saw Justin caring for people being jerks. Is it because he's been trying to change his perspectives since Courtney booted him off last season?"

Then there was another silence as the brunette looked around the confessional.

"Holy _(bleep) _on a _(bleep)_ sandwich, I think Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi made the obvious about where the heck this confessional keeps coming from!" he said as he looked straight into the camera.

**Static**

"Okay if those guys don't believe me, then I'm going to show it to them," Geoff said as he placed his deck into his Duel Disk.

**Static**

"Since my elimination last season, I've been trying to change my personality but not giving up on my modeling and movie career," Justin explained. "I'm thinking of sorting things out with Trent and the others for the way I acted...and possibly form a boy band with Trent and maybe the others after this tournament's over."

**End of Confessional**

Everyone is now back in the backyard of the Kame Game Shop, as Geoff and Justin were a few feet away from each other as the Party Dude volunteered to activate his Duel Disk as two of the platforms threw out of his Disk as they were both activated so that the monsters, spells, and traps can be performed in holograms.

"Let's duel!" both the Party Dude and the One-Man Candy said in unison as they readied their Disks and drew five cards from their decks.

_**Geoff: **__4000/**Justin:** 4000_

"I'll start this duel!" Geoff said as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_. "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode!"

With that said, a tall blue bear with dark red and black eyes appeared right in front of the Part Dude. (**ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000**)

"I guess I'll end my turn for now," Geoff shrugged _(5)_.

Justin smirked as he drew a card _(6)_ from his deck and said, "I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode." _(5)_

A card was placed side up as of what looks like a small kid wearing an old hat with a feather attached to it and wearing ragged clothes and shoes holding up a sphere that was engulfed by small flames. (**ATK: 100/DEF: 200**)

Geoff then returned a smirk to the One-Man Candy as he saw that Raging Flame Sprite was weak. However, he was spoken too soon when Justin activated a spell card right onto the field.

"Then I activate the Equip Spell Card Salamandra!" he shouted. "It increases any of my fire monsters by seven hundred extra attack points!" _(4)_

With that, a sword that has a Japanese symbol on it that was swirled with a fire in shape of a dragon appeared as Raging Flame Sprite's sphere disappeared and it took a hold of the flaming sword. (**ATK: 800**)

"So, your monster is still weak compared to my bear," Geoff spoke up as he pointed at his Mother Grizzly.

"Your absolutely right, Geoff," Justin said. "Raging Flame Sprite, attack Geoff's life points directly!"

Geoff's eyes were suddenly widen as the Raging Flame Sprite disappeared in the flames from the sword. The Party Dude looked around trying to look for it, but unbeknownst that the same monster that Justin told to attack appeared from out of nowhere. Just then, as seen from the shadows, the Raging Flame Sprite attacked Geoff through his chest as Geoff cried out like a girl. With that, the monster jumped back right in front of Justin's side of the field.

Geoff: **3200**

"Incase you didn't notice, Raging Flame Spite has the ability to attack your life points directly," the One-Man Candy explained. "Not only that, but if the attack on you is successful, it attack points increased by one thousand." (**ATK: 1800**)

"Now that it's settled, I placed two cards face down," Justin said as he placed two cards in the Spell and Trap cards zone as two cards being set down right in front of him and behind his monster _(2)_. "Looks like I've sparred you."

Geoff sighed as he knew that he was saved from his bear being attacked. With that, he drew a card from his deck _(6)_ as he smirked.

"Alright, I activate the spell card Snatch Steal!" he said, as a card with a picture of a person stealing a bag from another person was activated on the field. "Here's how it works, I can take control of one of your monsters!" _(5)_

With that, the burglar appeared from out of the card and snatched Raging Flame Sprite and took it in front of Geoff. **(ATK: 800)**

"Then I sacrifice both my Mother Grizzly and your Raging Flame Sprite..." the Party Dude slowly said, as both of Geoff's Motherly Grizzly and Justin's Raging Flame Sprite were being blown away. "In order to summon my Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!"

With that said, a huge, long dark and light blue sea creature-like monster with red gills, with spikes on the back of it's neck, armored arm bands, and a green eye on top of it's forehead appeared right behind Geoff and right in front of him _(4)_. (**ATK: 2600/DEF: 1500**)

"Now Levia-Dragon, attack Justin's life points directly!" The Party Dude exclaimed.

Levia-Dragon Daedalus was gathering up a huge water ball in it's mouth before it released it and was sending it straight to the One-Man Candy. Justin smirked once again as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and one of the cards he sets down activated. With that, a small portal opened up and the water ball was splashed right into the portal.

"What gives?" Geoff asked. "Your should've lost any life points."

"I activated my face down card incase you didn't notice, Captain Hollywood," Justin said. "Negate Attack. It stops your monster from attacking and ends your Battle Phase."

Geoff instantly glared at Justin when he called him by the nickname Bridgette called him during the second Aftermath show.

"Fine, I'll end my turn for now!" the Party Dude yelled.

With that, Justin drew a card from his deck _(3)_ as he places the card he drew right onto the field as the card as the picture shows a green and blue jar with an evil smirk.

"I play Pot of Greed," Justin said. "This card lets me draw two cards from my deck." _(4)_

Meanwhile in the sidelines, the others were striking a conversation.

"Do you guys think that Geoff will learn his lesson?" Téa asked.

"Well maybe if Pretty Boy can take him down then yeah," Duncan nodded.

Trent looked over to the Delinquent as he said, "Knock it off will ya? Geoff is trying to prove that he's not the jerk he used to be! He doesn't mean to get ahead of the Duel."

"By ahead of the Duel, you mean doing it all for himself," Duncan gruffed as he crossed his arms.

Back to the Duel, Justin smirked once more as he placed another card onto Monster Zone as he said, "I summon Blazing Impachi in attack mode!" _(3)_

A monster that looks like that it was entirely made out of wood that has fire swirling around it with an "18" on it's chest with it's hands fired-up the most appeared in front of Justin. (**ATK: 1850/DEF: 0**).

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Geoff asked. "It rarely has enough attack power to take down my Levia-Dragon."

"You're absolutely right Geoff, because I activate my face down card," Justin exclaimed. "Block Attack!"

Just then, he pressed a button in which it shows a Spell card that shows a warrior with a sword going to attack, but it was blocked off by a huge, white X.

"This Spell card lets me choose one of your monsters and switch them to defense mode," the One-Man Candy explained. "And because you only have one monster on the field, your Levia-Dragon Daedalus is changed to defense mode."

The dragon sea-serpent monster was then looked like it was sitting or laying down. (**DEF: 1500**).

"Go Blazing Impachi, take down Geoff's Levia-Dragon!" Justin commanded.

The Blazing Impachi then shot out a wave of fire from it's hands as it directed to Levia-Dragon Daedalus. As soon as it was hit, the dragon roared with pain before it disappeared into pieces. Geoff then placed the card and sends it to the graveyard.

"Then I guess I'll end my turn for now," Justin shrugged.

_I gotta do something! My career is hanging in the balance._

Geoff then drew a card from his deck as he looked at it with a cheery-look on his face. _(5)_

"I activate the Spell Card!" the Party Dude exclaimed _(4)_, as he placed a spell card onto the Spell/Trap Zone in which the card was flipped open on the side. "Meteor Destruction! If your life points are higher than three thousand, this spell card can attack your life points!"

A giant meteor was then being launched from the card, as it suddenly went pass the Blazing Impachi as it suddenly struck Justin right at the chest.

Justin: **3000**

"Then I summon Seven Colored Fish in attack mode!" the Party Dude exclaimed. _(3)_

He then dropped the monster card right onto the Monster Card Zone as a giant fish with colors similar to a rainbow was summon onto the field. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)**

"And now I equip it with Steel Shell," Geoff explained as he placed another card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_.

All of a sudden, something started to glow on Seven Colored Fish's back. It then stopped glowing as it turns out to be a dark blue shell with spikes pointing out of it. **(ATK: 2200/DEF: 600)**

"It increased the attack points of my Seven Colored Fish by four hundred extra attack points while it's defense points is decreased by two hundred. So Seven Colored Fish, attack Justin's Blazing Impachi!"

With that command, the Rainbow-like huge fish 'flew' over to Black Impachi as it then bites it in the chest. As it sunk it's teeth further, the flaming monster was then suddenly destroyed.

Justin: **2600**

"Guess that'll end my turn for now," Geoff said as he placed his hands behind his head.

Justin sighs, as he says, "I guess." He then drew a card from his deck _(4)_ as he then smirks and says, "I played the spell card Tribute to the Doomed!"

With that, the card was being played from his side as a zombie came out of it as it turns around to Justin. The One-Man Candy gave a card to the mummy _(2)_ from his hand and pointed it straight at Seven Colored Fish. The mummy then lifted it's arms as it bandages then wraps itselves around the monster as it was crying out but being destroyed into thousands of pieces. The mummy then disappeared. Geoff's eyes were widen and his jaw was hanging open.

"What just happened?"

"It's that easy, all I have to do is to discard one card from my hand and destroy a monster that I get to pick out," Justin explained. "Plain and simple. Next, I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" _(1)_

He then placed the monster card into the Monster zone as a cute human-like monster with blonde hair that is kind of spiky and an outfit that it some kind of armor and looks like it was spandex that is red and white. **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000)**

"Now Elemental Hero Lady Heat, attack Geoff's lifepoints directly!" Justin demanded.

The Elemental Hero Lady Heat lifted her arms up as a fireball was forming in her hands. She then aimed it at Geoff as she threw the fireball right at him! The Party Boy's eyes were widen as he suddenly got the urge to run away and scream just like that one guy with the spiky blonde hair and sunglasses, but if he ran off, then he's automatically disqualified from the Duel. It was then too late, as the fireball makes perfect target with his chest and Geoff started to scream like that guy.

Geoff: **1900**

"I guess that ends my turn for now," Justin smirks.

Meanwhile, back at the sidelines, everyone was still watching as they all saw what is happening in the Duel.

"Justin got him cornered," Trent said. "Geoff! Prove that you're not like Chris anymore!"

LeShawna stepped over to the Musician as she started to glare at him and pointed her finger at him as she said, "You don't get to cheer! After everything that boy puts us through, McHottie is going to send him back where he belongs."

"Geoff has changed back you guys," Tristan tried to explain. "Just look at the way he's playing fairly and acting the way he usually is.

The Party Dude was listening to every word his friends were saying from the sidelines. He suddenly has an upset look on his face as he then looked down on the ground.

**Confessional**

"If those guys don't believe me about being back to my ole' self, then I guess I have no choice but to play the game more fairly by giving Justin the upperhand," Geoff explained. "At least it's the nice thing I can do as long as I don't have any monsters on the field or in my hand, right?"

**End of Confessional**

Without looking at his deck, he drew a card from it as Geoff then looked at it from the corner of his eye. _(3) _He then gave out a small smile and looked back at Justin.

"I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity!" the Party Dude exclaimed, as he then slid it into the Spell/Trap Card Zone. The card flipped up, revealing a beautiful angel holding up a light similar to that of a card. "This spell card lets me draw three new cards from my deck and discard two from my hand."

With that said, Geoff then drew three cards as he then looks at his hand and studies them. He then quickly picked out two of them as he then slides them into the Graveyard. Geoff then looks at his hand and saw that there was no monsters! All according to his plan!

"First, I place one card face down, and then I played another Spell card," Geoff explained. _(1)_

He then slides in a card into the Spell/Trap zone as it then lays down right in front of him while another was also lied down, but rose up. It shows a picture of what looks like an apartment being all covered in flames and smoke was everywhere. All of a sudden, a bunch of fire balls were sent flying from the card as it then makes target straight at Justin, and just like what happened to Geoff earlier, was perfectly aimed and was hit. His beautiful Lady Heat watched as her master was getting attacked.

Justin: **1800**

"What happened?" Justin worriedly asked.

Geoff took the spell card from his disk as he then slides it into the Graveyard zone.

"Ookazi," the Party Dude said. "It attacks your life points directly by eight hundred. So I guess I'm done for now."

Justin smirked once again, as he said, "Alrighty then."

He drew a card from his deck, as his smirk suddenly got widen. Geoff does NOT like the look of his eyes.

"I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode!"

With that said, another monster was being summoned onto the field as Lady Heat looks surprisingly happy. This monster looks like a person who was wearing all of that armor and that his face isn't shown. **(ATK: 1600/1200) **All of a sudden, Justin placed another card onto the field, as it then flips open right in front of him. It was a Spell card and that it looks like two demonic-like monsters forming together in a dark blue cloud.

"I activate Polymerization!" the One-Man Candy exclaimed.

Both Elemental Hero Heat and Lady Heat were then starting to glow with flames all around them all of a sudden, as they were both lighting the whole place up. Everyone was covering their eyes because of the brightness, except for Justin, who just stood there and smiled.

"This spell card lets me fuse two monsters," he said, as he took the two Elemental Heroes from the Monster Zone and placed a purple card right onto it. "So I fused together my Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Lady Heat to form _ELEMENTAL HERO INFERNO!_"

The flames on the field then died down, as everyone saw that there was a huge warrior on the field in front of Justin, wearing an armor that is red and white and it represents fire in every way. **(ATK: 2300/1800)**

"And now Inferno, attack Geoff's life points directly!" Justin exclaimed. "It's game over for you!"

With that, Elemental Hero Inferno's fists were then covered with fire as it then ran all the way over to Geoff, as it was going to punch him! If it does, then the Party Boy will lose the Duel! However, it's not the end yet...the Party Dude pushed a small button on his Duel Disk and the card he placed down was then lifted up.

"You forgot about my trap, Justin," he said. "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

A round tall box with question marks on it then appeared out of nowhere as Elemental Hero Inferno then punched right into it. Justin has a confused look on his fact as he wanted to know why Geoff isn't losing any life points.

"This trap card protects me, but it inflicts your monster's attack right at your life points!" Geoff exclaimed.

After he said that, another tall round box with question marks on it appeared in front of Justin. After he peaked one eye into it, Inferno's flaming fist then appeared out of it as it punches it's master right in the face! The One-Man Candy fell down to the ground, as he then groaned while placing a hand on his head.

"So it's over?" Duncan asked.

"Looks like it," Yugi said. "Geoff won the duel!"

Justin: **0**

Everything on the field then dissolves away, as Geoff just stood there, trying to take in the victory as he can. But he doesn't want to, since he believed that the guys would still think that he's acting like Chris. The Party Dude then walked over to Justin, as he held his hand out to him.

"You okay, dude?" he asked.

Justin looked right at him as he lifts his hand and placed it right on Geoff's, as the Party Dude helps him get up from the ground.

"Yeah," the One-Man Candy said as he started brushing the dust off his shirt. "That was a good game, man."

"Thanks," Geoff nodded his head.

He then took a deep breath, and walked over to the group as he asked, "Well guys...do you think I'm back to the old me?"

Yugi then closes his eyes as he was starting to think. Come to think of it, maybe it is true what Geoff, Tristan, and Trent were trying to say. The Party Dude is back into his old, happy-go-lucky, friendly attitude rather than the snobbish jerk who hungers for ratings and hates on people because of it he used to be back at the Aftermath Studio. Yugi then looks straight at Geoff as he gave him a friendly smile and nod.

"Of course Geoff!" he said. "I think the old you is back!"

"See?" Tristan said. "That's _exactly_ what Trent and I were talking about!"

Everyone was then starting to laugh, as they all just realized that Geoff is now nice and happy-go-lucky again! All of a sudden, Yugi stopped laughing as everything around him turned darkish blue and everyone around him disappeared once again. He turned around and surprisingly saw Yami, who has his arms cross and eyes closed.

"I think I did it, Pharaoh!" Yugi exclaimed. "I guess all that practicing and training Joey, Grandpa, and I did to the Total Drama gang has finally been paying off!"

Yami then opened his eyes as he looks over to Yugi and said, _"I suppose. But I'm sensing something...something that just happened."_

Yugi's expression then changed to worried, as he asked, "W-what?"

_"I think something happened. Something involving...Joey."_

_

* * *

_**Any errors, let me know and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible, 'kay?**


	9. The Good, The Bad, and The Joey

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place: **After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **I'm still deciding whether or not I should move this story to the original Total Drama section. If so, if you guys want, can you all vote in my poll please? I'm not forcing you guys or anything.

Also, I removed the sneak peek chapter 'cause I'm not spoiling anything!

BTW, The Battle City Tournament starts at the end of next chapter! w00t!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:  
The Good, The Bad, and the Joey**

It was now the next morning and five more days until the Batty City Tournament in Domino City begins. The sun was rising from the horizon as everyone was sleeping peacefully. Justin wearing his sleeping mask, Duncan listening to loud music on his iPod while asleep, Geoff's head was sleeping at the edge of the bed while Trent was sleeping on the Party Boy's legs, LeShawna snoring a little loudly, Gwen asleep with her legs hanging out on the bed, and Yugi was sleeping with the Millennium Puzzle right next to him on the bed. Everything was so quite and so peaceful...until Yugi's cell phone was going off on his desk. With that, the boy quickly woke up by the sound of that as he sat up and stretched his arms and legs. The young boy got off the bed and walks over to the desk and picked up his cell phone. In the Caller ID, tt turns out that Tristan was calling. Yugi flipped the cell phone, as he started to answer it.

"Hello?...Oh hey Tristan, what's up?...What?...You visited the hospital to go see Serenity...and Mrs. Wheeler said that Joey never came last night?...He went missing?...This is bad! I got to go wake up everyone now, I'll call you when we begin to search for him. And make sure that Téa knows this too!...Okay, bye!"

With that, Yugi hung up his cell phone, dropped it on the desk, ran over to his bed, picked up his Millennium Puzzle, and dashed through the halls.

_"WAKE UP! THE SNAKE ATE THE BABY-I MEAN JOEY WENT MISSING!" _

* * *

It was now an hour and half hours later, as Yugi, now dressed in his school uniform, and was out by the bus stop waiting for the others to show up. Duncan and Geoff got ticked off at him because he rudely awakened them, but the boy has no choice but to do so. After the rude awakening, everyone went down the stairs and ate breakfast before heading out to the city of Domino to see if they can find Joey. Gwen went with Trent to check out the park, Téa , Geoff, and Justin out in the hottest spots in town, and Duncan and LeShawna searching through the dark allies in the buildings. All the while with the Total Drama gang encountering a few fans and had to give them autographs if it will make them leave them alone on their search for Joey anytime sooner!

After a while, Duncan and LeShawna came across the bus stop, as they walked over to Yugi. The young boy turned to them, as he asked, "Do you guys found him yet?"

"No, we looked all over the allies and still nothing," LeShawna explained.

"Gwen and Geoff called us, they said that they and the others are still searching for him," Duncan explained.

Just then, the sounds of a motorcycle running was heard as everyone heard it. They all turned around and saw someone riding the motorcycle and parked right next to Yugi, Duncan, and LeShawna, as he got off of it. The rider took off his helmet and it turns out that it was none other then Tristan!

"Hey hon, did you found Joey yet?" LeShawna asked.

"No, I can't find him anywhere," Tristan replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna regret asking this, but…why are you on a motorcycle?" Duncan slowly asked.

"It's my dad's," said Tristan. "He loaned it to me."

"That's it?" Duncan shockingly asked once more. "I thought that you were going to predict that in the future, _Duel Monsters_ are going to be played on motorcycles. HAH! Like that's _ever_ going to happen!"

"Totally," LeShawna agreed. "Now how about if we do another look around? I'll go with Tristan while you two go search downtown."

"That sounds like a good plan, LeShawna," Duncan said. "I'll go with Yugi, call the guys and tell them to research everywhere. Now let's go!"

And with that, Yugi and the Juvenile Delinquent took off down the street. Tristan gave LeShawna a motorcycle-riding helmet as she puts it on. The Male Brunette got on the motorcycle as the Ghetto girl got on behind him. She tightly wrapped her arms around him as Tristan started up the engine. After a few seconds, they took off into the road.

"So which place in Domino City haven't we looked yet?" LeShawna asked loudly due to the both of them riding on a motocycle.

"Well Duncan must've called the others by now to research the places, so to settle things off, let's search the beach!" Tristan suggested. "It's at the other side of the city!

"Cool!" LeShawna said with a thumbs-up.

**15 minutes later…make that 16 minutes later…**

Tristan and LeShawna are now at the roadway that is right near the beach. There was a fence and there was a sign on it that says "**Closed**." The Male Brunette stopped the motorcycle, as he and LeShawna got off and both took off their helmets. They both just stood there and looked at the empty sand and the beautiful ocean.

"That's weird," said LeShawna. "It says that it's closed. Why would Joey be here, anyway?"

"Let's go find out," said Tristan.

Remembering that she's at the beach, LeShawna took off her sandals as she started to follow Tristan. They searched around the sands and the ocean, as there was no one in sight. Nothing, zip, nada. Then, the male brunette spotted someone not far from here as he ran off. The Ghetto girl spotted him running from the corner of her eye and started chasing after him. After a few seconds, Tristan stopped as he saw that someone was at the beach all along! Noticing the blonde hair and the same clothing he wore yesterday, it was actually Joey! For some reason, he looks like that he was beaten up and looks very upset, trying to fight back the tears that was forming in his eyes.

"Serenity…I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath.

LeShawna ran up to both of the guys, as she asked, "Joey, there you are! What happened to you? It looks like you've got beaten up!"

Joey slowly rolled his eyes up and suddenly saw two of his friends right in front of him. He then asked in an unemotionless tone, "What happened?"

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" Tristan repeated. "Dude, you were supposed to go visit Serenity at the hospital last night! But for some reason, you never even showed up!"

Joey dug his hands into the sand, as he tries to hold back a few sobs.

"Joey, why didn't you see your sister last night? Why do you look like you've gotten beat up?"

"Because…last night…" Joey started to explain. "On my way to the hospital, I've encountered a group…I think they were called the _Rare Hunters_. I tried to go past through them to go see my sister, but they wouldn't let me go unless I fight them in a duel. However…in the end…I lost and they took my Red Eyes Black Dragon card."

"What?" LeShawna asked with a confused look on her face. "But Joey, isn't trying to visit a family relative more important than losing some card?"

"It's not some card, LeShawna," Joey spoke back. "That Red Eyes card is my key! The combination for my deck."

Just then, Tristan ruthlessly grabbed Joey by the collar of his shirt, as he pulled him up from the ground. LeShawna was witnessing this, but after with a blink of an eye, the brunette punched his best friend right in the face as Joey collapsed on the sand on his back. The Ghetto Girl watched in shocked as she saw most of this was happening. This isn't right! She thought Joey and Tristan were best friends, along with Yugi and Tea! But is it really a-okay to just rudely grab one of your closet friend and then go ahead and punch him?

LeShawna stumped over to Tristan, as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, why did you do that to your friend for?" she asked.

"He has to open his eyes of what's really been going on," Tristan explained, as he turned back to Joey. "Dude, I like how you and Yugi duel with your cards and all, along with the Total Drama gang, but you need to open your eyes and pay attention to the real world! What's more important? The cards…or your sister's eye operation?"

Joey sat up from the sandy ground, as he looked up at Tristan with some sort of gleam in his eyes. With that, he stood up and gave Tristan a pound-to-pound gesture with their hands, a brotherly-like handshake, and a quick hug. After most of this happened, the trio walked out of the beach before they could be in any trouble if any of them get spotted at a place that was closed. LeShawna puts back on her sandals, as Joey puts on his motorcycle helmet. The Ghetto girl agreed that the guys should head over to the hospital and also told them to go ahead without her.

With that, the two best friends got on the motorcycle, Tristan turning on the engine, and the due headed off down the road, as LeShawna took out the cell phone from her pocket to call a taxi or something.

**(A/N: Most of this of what's going on is from the Japanese version of the episode. In the original scene, Tristan found Joey at the beach and started punching him, talking sense into him that his sister is more important than getting his card stolen. For some stupid reason, 4Kids cut out the part, making the "finding Joey" subplot leaving out an actual conclusion. Instead, we get this…)**

Tristan drove down the road and spotted Yugi, Duncan, Gwen, and Trent, as he quickly said, "Hey guys I found Joey! We're going to the hospital! Bye!"

The foursome watched as Tristan and Joey headed out down the road to get to the hospital.

"So Joey has been found?" Trent asked.

"Looks like it," Yugi said with a smile. "And I bet Tristan is taking him to the hospital to go see Serenity before having her eye operation."

"But where's LeShawna?" Duncan asked.

* * *

The Total Drama gang are still continuing to practice dueling. While so, they once again dueled with their Duel Disks out in the backyard. First it was Justin Vs. Gwen, Duncan Vs. Geoff, and Trent Vs. LeShawna. Luckily, the Ghetto Girl called a taxi and called the others of where she's at and where she's going and told them the situation between her, Tristan, and Joey.

Meanwhile with Joey, he and Tristan made it to the hospital. His sister, Serenity, was upset that her big brother didn't came to visit her before the eye operation last night. When Joey got there, he talked to her through the dooreway and explained to her why he didn't make it. He then told her that visiting a family relative before having an operation is more important than getting his card lost. That, and he told her that the bond between him and his sister is the most important thing. Joey also told Serenity that he loved her and apologized for not making it last night, and hope she can forgive him.

After that, Serenity opened the door and lunged out at Joey, as they both started hugging each other. Joey looked at his mother and told her that he missed both of them very much.

And now back to the real story! During the practice Duels while the Young Boy was watching, Yugi's cell phone was going off. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it.

"Hello?...oh Hi Joey!...Really?...the operation went well?...That's great, Joey!...But who did you encountered with last night?..."


	10. Let The Battle City Tournament Begin!

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **Alright everybody! This is it! After nine chapters, the Battle City Tournament is finally here! The guys' adventures in the tournament will begin next chapter though. Enjoy, and root for someone who you think would win! P.S. The pole in my profile is up if someone wants me to move this story to the regular Total Drama section or not. By the way, I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed so far, suggesting some possible ideas for the fic, and pointed out most of my flaws when it comes to Dueling: **Psychid, psychick7, Kyoshiro Nara, chipfairy, Twiliteyes93**, **MaraNekoyasha13**, **Kite Lanford** ,** ultima-owner, DuncanxZoey-4-ever, Bluecat18 or 18BlueCat, livvykitty, dr-fanmai-lover, zachycards, avatoa, and Underworld Angel.** You guys rock! If I forget any of you, let me know, 'kay?

BTW, credit for the familiar jokes in past chapters belongs to the awesome mind of LittleKuriboh, the creator of YuGiOh Abridged. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you get started. If you dislike or hate it, then I'm okay with that.

P.S. There's a scene in this fic where Gwen met up with some fans of the show. If you get easily offended, then I apologize and suggest you skip that part, okay?**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
Let the Battle City Tournament Begin!**

It was now five days later since the incident involve Joey getting his Red Eyes Black Dragon stolen, and it was morning...and also the day of the Battle City Tournament has finally arrived! According to the announcement of what's going to happen in Battle City yesterday, the tournament would start around ten AM, so everyone got up at eight thirty in the morning to get ready. It took a whole week of practice, but after a bunch of Duels, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, and Justin believed that they are ready to go out there in the tournament and Duel people like they never Duel before. Once they do, they'll get some clues that the announcer was talking about, about the secret location of the Battle City Finals, and off they went with one of them to win this thing!

While everyone, along with Joey, is in the living room getting ready and loading up, Solomon Muto walked in with eight envelopes.

"Mail time," he said. "And you all got one each from Kaiba Corp."

With that, he handed out the envelope to each person. Yugi opened his, as he took out a silver, clear card with a yellow thing on it. Everyone else got the same thing!

"What is this thing?" Geoff asked.

Gwen looked at the small card that came with her envelope, as she read aloud,

_The clear cards you have received are called Locator cards. In order to gain five more, you need to beat other Duelists in the Tournament in order to get to the finals._

_Seto Kaiba_

"That's weird, how come he didn't gave us a card like that in our envelope?" Geoff asked.

Duncan then gave out a suggestive smirk on his face, as he said, "Maybe he thinks Gwen is _cute_?"

Gwen suddenly gave her best friend a glare as she said, "Shut up, Duncan."

Pretty soon, Yugi, Joey, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Geoff, LeShawna, and Justin headed outside of the Kame Game Shop. To be neat and tighty for the tournament today, Joey is wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with a short-sleeve tan jacket with large pockets on them, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes. **[1] **Yugi, on the other hand, is wearing a sleeveless-torned black T-shirt with his name **Yugi **on it, a black collar around his neck, still wearing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, with his upper right arm in a torn loop attached to the shirt, a bunch of small gold armbands on his upper left arm, and wearing two gold bracelets and spiked wristbands. He was also wearing two belts, and long dark gray leather pants, and dark blue shoes. **[2]**

"Okay guys, here's the plan," Yugi started to explain. "Once we all got six locator cards, we meet at the docks."

"But where's that?" Justin asked.

"It's over at the side of the city," Yugi explained once more. "Luckily, there are maps in Domino incase people get lost."

"So can we make like a banana and split?" Geoff asked.

"You're on dude!" Joey said. "Once Kaiba starts the tournament, it's every Duelist for themselves."

"And just like from Total Drama, we're _ALL_ enemies," Duncan smirk. "Catch ya later."

And with that, everyone then walked out on separate directions. Gwen saw a bunch of people wearing the same Duel Disks as she is, maybe the Duelists who entered the tournament, as she quickly kissed the necklace she has around her neck for good luck before following them. After what felt like a while, some rocking sounds were being heard from the sky. The Goth girl looked up and saw that the fireworks were firing from the sky, indicating that the day of the Battle City Tournament arrived!

Gwen gave out her smirk, as she takes off into the street. She was right near the City Center Plaza, as one of the girls looked at her with excitement in her eyes. She patted the Goth girl on the shoulder, as Gwen turned her head around and looked at her weirdly.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to be Gwen from Total Drama, are you?" the girl asked.

The Goth girl nodded her said as she said, "Yes, yes I am."

"EEEE!" the girl squeeled out, with Gwen looking shocked. "I love you and I love your show! I think you and Trent are the perfect couple, I still don't understand why you guys are now broken up."

Another girl walked up next to her as she said, "If you ask me, I think that alongside Trent, she would be better off being paired with Duncan."

All of a sudden, another girl walked up to the both of them and Gwen, except she looks more like one of those popular backstabbing friend-using preppy girl you see from those live action teen movies, as she gave out a glare to the now-confused Goth girl.

"Oh please!" she spoke up. "Gwen is nothing but a _(bleep_) and is nothing more then a boyfriend stealer. She purposely broke poor Trent's heart! I think Courtney should've given you a thing or two for hooking up with Duncan behind her back!"

Another girl ran up to the four of them and said, "Hey, she didn't do anything wrong! She broke up with Trent all because he got obsessed with her! Not to mention that she didn't steal Duncan from Courtney just because their_ JUST FRIENDS_!"

"Well what about those moments they have together, huh? Are you blind that she's a dirty liar and that she thinks she and Duncan made the perfect couple? She could've told the truth and look what happened!" the popular girl ranted.

"Hello? She told the truth out of desperate!" a boy said, running up to the group. "She desperatly said everything, and the anvil didn't fall on her! What do you make of it, huh?"

Just then, a few of the boys and girls came into a circle surrounding Gwen, most of saying how awesome she is and that she belonged with either Trent, Duncan, or Cody. The others, however, started yelling about that Gwen should kill herself from being too "evil" and should stop stealing Duncan away from Courtney. The poor Goth girl quickly covers her ears, as she was trying to find a way to get out of the hordes of her fans. Just then, someone tapped Gwen on the shoulder once more, as the Goth girl looked over. This person looks older than any of the girls and looks twenty-three years old, as she has long blonde hair, violet eyes, wearing pink lipstick, wearing a white corset with a purple, sleeveless vest, long white fingerless armbands, wearing a purple skirt, long purple boots, and was wearing a small black storage thing with the strap around her left upper leg.

"Psst, follow me," she whispered.

"Why should I?" Gwen whispered back.

"Just trust me," the woman instructed.

Gwen took the woman by her wrists as the woman secretly pulled Gwen away from the hordes of the Goth girl's fans and anti-fans as they were now arguing about that Gwen/Courtney is a way better character than Courtney/Gwen. After a few short minutes, the mysterious woman and Gwen were now at the City Center Plaza, as the Goth girl was relieved that the whole thing was over.

"Hey, thanks for pulling me away from those fans," she smile to the woman.

"No problem, hun," the woman said. "Incase you need to know my name, the name's Mai Valentine."

"Mai Valentine, huh?" Gwen asked. "You watch my show?"

"Only a few times," Mai replied. "It's hard to be around the biggest fans of the show."

"Well at least the paparazzi's worst than them," said Gwen.

With that, both girls then started to laugh after she said that. Pretty soon after that, Yugi, who was a few miles away, looked over and smiled at Gwen and Mai, who was getting exhausted from laughing. He wanted to go over to them and greet them, but he figured that it's too soon before the finals. Yugi turned around and walked to a different destination.

"Well I gotta get going," Gwen said. "I don't want to deal with any of Courtney's fans during the tournament. Think I can see you in the finals?"

"Sure will, Gwen," Mai said with a smirk and a quick wave.

The Goth girl then waved back as she headed down her way, hoping not to encounter anyone strange while she's at it.

* * *

Gwen was now at the top of the building, as she leaned her side against the fence of it, looking down at the ground below her. With a sigh, she's wondering where Duncan, Trent, Geoff, LeShawna, and Justin were at now. Speaking of the Total Drama gang, she was leading down to one thing to which she almost forgot…whatever happened to Heather? Last week when they arrived after hearing about Battle City from Kaiba, the Queen Bee abandoned them in a few seconds flat! After storming off to the city and away from the guys, she suddenly disappeared after that. Gwen wondered what happened to her. Maybe she got kidnapped or gets thrown into the river? The Goth girl laughed at the thoughts of her enemy in a middle of one of those things.

Duncan was storming through the allies where he encounters some Gothic Duelists. He looked up in the sky as he smirked. Even if it means playing a Children's Card Game, he'll win double of the winnings counting his sweet victory last season.

Trent was sitting on the bench in the park, looking around and was creeped out that he spotted some girls checking him out from behind the trees and the fountain. He noticed they watch the show and that they were his fans. He looked back and relaxed, thinking of what is yet to come to him and everyone else.

LeShawna was walking through the city streets near the Domino City Mall where she got herself a cup of Mocha and was saying a "hi" back to some of the people who watches _Total Drama._ The Ghetto girl feels so eager to be back in the competition, and she's going to try her best to win even if it's the last thing she does.

Justin was sitting on the sand near the beach, feeling the wind running through his hair. Since there are only a few minutes before the tournament starts, he'd figure that he would go to the beach and relax near the beautiful ocean. The One-Man Candy puts his hand in his pocket as he pulls out his deck and places it in his Disk, ready to take on whoever challenges him.

Geoff is also in the city of Domino, as he was leaning his back against a building that contains one of the most hottest places in the city. He placed his hands behind the back of his head, giving his head more comfort. Whoever he's going to duel again first, the Party Dude would be sure that he would be more than ready...

And all at the time time, this happens.

"Greetings, Duelists!" a voice rang out from out of nowhere.

Meanwhile with Yugi, who was on top of a building, also heard it as he looks around.

"Who was that?" LeShawna asked with confusion in her voice.

"That sounds like Kaiba!" said Duncan, as he gave out a glare.

Gwen was then starting to glare, thinking about what happened after Duncan's Duel with Kaiba. With the Goth girl trying to stop the fight and accidentally getting punched in the first place.

"But where is he coming from?" the Goth girl asked.

Then, she saw a shadow and when Gwen looked at the sky, she saw an airship! There was a huge video screen attached to underneath. And right in the video screen, it was none other than Seto Kaiba himself! He was wearing his casual smirk while the Goth girl shot out another glare.

"It seems that everyone who was invited to participate in my tournament already got their Duel Disks," Kaiba started to explain. "Now let me explain how this goes. The whole city is staged up for the tournament, which means that you are allowed to Duel anywhere, anytime. Not only that, but the Duel Disks have tracking chips installed that allows me to keep track on the Duels that are going on. The loser of each Duel must give the winning player his or her rarest card. And anyone who is foolish enough to duel against me, I will also compete in the tournament. I intend to win…and there's only one Duelist that I can't wait to defeat!"

Geoff started to remember a couple days ago that Yugi and the others had told him about Kaiba. The young boy told them that in order to become the next King of Games himself, Kaiba have to duel against Yugi to gain that title. When he meant one duelist, he meant his rival.

"Your on!" said Yugi.

"This year, only sixteen Duelists will enter the finals, which will be held at a secret location," Kaiba continues to explain. "The clear cards you've received are locator cards. If you stack all six of them, it will reveal the location of the finals. The winner of each duel will receive the loser's locator cards. And now…LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"

With that, there was a lot of screaming and cheering coming from the city, as all seven were grinning with excitement. Then on all seven splitscreens, they all said together in unison,

"It's time to Duel!"

* * *

**[1]: The same outfit Joey is wearing in this story is the same one he wore in the Capsule Monster series. Out of all the outfits I've seen Joey in, the clothes he wore in said special was my favorite.**

**[2]: Same like I said about Joey, except Yugi only wears these clothes in the Manga version only. I thought he looks cool wearing those kinds of clothing. I think there's more clothing like that on both Yugi and Yami, but I haven't searched yet.  
**


	11. Dueling Monster Adventure

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **Okay people! To kick things off in May, here's the newest chapter. Sorry if it's rush or anything, I have to post this before going to bed!

Also, this chapter features duels involving Trent and Gwen with some of their fans/anti-fans. I was suppose to put down Duncan's duel as well as LeShawna, but they're all cut. I'll probably post them in future chapters, however.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
Dueling Monster Adventures**

It was now the beginning of the Battle City Tournament! Everyone was getting into it. For example, if the person saw someone, they challenge each other to a Duel immediately. The same thing happens when the Total Drama gang experience when they came across a few of their fans and had to Duel them to get their rarest card and the locator card. The first person who had to duel one of their fans was none other than Trent as he was facing a young teen. Trent has Gearfried The Iron Knight and the Goblin Attack Force in both defense modes while the young teen had Millennium Shield and Ancient Elf.

_Trent: **450**/Young Teen:** 2700**_

"I sacrifice Millennium Shield and Ancient Elf in order to summon Behemoth, the King of All Animals!" the young teen shouted.

Both said monsters were blown away while a huge beast-like light purple monster with dark purple fur with thorns on it's head, a long tail, and sharp claws is now on the field, as it looks very hungry! (**ATK: 2700/DEF: 1500**).

"Now attack his Goblin Attack Force!" the young teen shouted.

With that, Behemoth released a loud roar while Trent's Goblin Attack Force, that they were all in Defense Mode, was blown away. It was now the Musician's turn, as he started smiling.

"Okay, here we go!" Trent said. "I place my Gearfried in attack position and activate the Spell Card."

The Musician placed the card right into the Spell/Trap Card zone, as the card appeared and flipped open. The picture shows a huge Gearfried and right in front of him was a tall and muscular man with long black hair trapped in a bubble of some sort.

"Release Restraint! By sacrificing Gearfriend the Iron Knight, I get to special summon his true form from my deck. _Gearfried the Sword Master_!"

Gearfried then looks like it was going to self-destruct itself, as Trent grabbed his deck from his Duel Disk and looked through the cards until he pulls out the right one. He removed the monster card and places it in the Graveyard and replaced it with the same monster, but with a new form. Gearfriend then self-destructed itself, as a new monster took his place. It was the same muscular man with the long black hair, as he was carrying a glowing sword. **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200)**

"So, he's not strong against my Behemoth," said the young teen.

"You're quite right, and I'm prepared," Trent said, placing another Spell card in the Spell/Trap slot. "I activate the Equip spell card Marvolent Nuzzler."

The card in front of him appeared, as there was a picture of a gypsy-like women with long, beautiful fingernails. She shows up from out of nowhere as she gives Gearfried a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing. **(ATK: 3300)**

"This card increases one of my monster's attack points by seven hundred," the Musician explained. "And Gearfried has a special ability. If it gets equipped with a spell card, I get to destroy one of your monsters. And I choose your Behemoth!"

Gearfried's sword then glows white as he ran over and slices Behemoth in half before it disappears.

"And since you don't have any more monsters...Gearfried, wipe out the rest of his life points!"

With that command, Gearfried also ran over to the young teen as he slices him, giving him a reduce pain, thus wiping out the rest of his life points.

Young Teen: **0**

"Man, I lost," the young teen muttered.

Trent walked over to him and said, "Hey, that was a good game, y'know?"

The young teen looked up at Trent with a bright smile and said, "You're right." He then handed Trent his Behemoth, King of All Animals and his locator card. "My rarest card and my locator card. Hope you win, Trent!"

"Thanks man," Trent said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen was going up against the same obsessed Courtney fan that dressed like a popular girl who argued with a bunch of fans earlier. The Goth girl had the Gemini Elf and the Skilled Dark Magician on her side of the field while the obsessed Courtney fan had out Mystical Elf in defense mode.

_Gwen: **700**/Popular Girl: **100**_

"Now I activate Monster Reincarnate!" the popular girl exclaimed. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can bring back a monster card and add it to my hand. And now I sacrifice my Mystical Elf in order to summon it. And that is my Judge Man!"

With that, a Courtroom Judge-like monster was summoned onto the field, replacing Mystical Elf. (**ATK: 2200**)

"Now attack her Gemini Elf!" the popular girl yelled out.

The Judge Man swings his hammer and hits the twin elves, as they both disappeared.

Gwen: **500**

"Take that, boyfriend stealer," the popular girl grinned.

Gwen then drew a card, as she grinned.

"Alright, 'cause here we go!" the Goth girl said. "I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician, in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

The Skilled Dark Magician vanished, as the blonde hair girl who dresses familiar to the other Dark Magicians, except it was a little too revealing, showed up on the field.

"And she has a special ability," Gwen said. "For each Dark Magician in my graveyard, my Dark Magician Girl gains three hundred more attack points each! And I only have one…since you destroyed it earlier."

Dark Magician Girl: **2300**

"Now Dark Magician Girl, show her a thing or two and attack the Judge Man!" the Goth girl commanded.

With that, the Dark Magician Girl hold out her staff as she shoots out a magical beam from it, and it destroyed the Judge Man. And good thing for karma, because the Popular Girl only had one hundred life points left.

Popular Girl: **0**

The Popular Girl screamed her lungs out as she then kneeled to the ground, "No! No! How could I lose?"

Gwen walked over to her as she asked, "Now do you believe me about what I was _trying_ to tell you and the other Courtney fans?"

"No, but by the rules, I'll have to give you my locator card and my rarest card, so here," the girl said, as she gave the Goth girl her locator card and United We Stand. "Enjoy while you last, you no-good _(bleep)_ing _(bleep)_."

* * *

The other duels the others have were great! Duncan wiped out one of his anti-fans with his Caius the Shadow Monarch and a special card of his, LeShawna uses her army of Harpy Ladies to wipe out a fan of hers, Geoff with a random person using his Ocean Dragon Lord, and Justin using his charms to distract his female fans who just wanted to get into his pants by cheating his way through Duels.

Along the way, both Yugi and Joey have been having some difficulty at first. Yami managed to duel against the Rare Hunter who stole Joey's favorite card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The Pharaoh managed to win the duel and both he and Joey found out that the Rare Hunters have been using fake cards to try to get through Battle City and they hacked into the Kaiba Corp. Mainframe to sneak their way into the tournament. They've managed to talk to an unexpected person who is, apparently, the leader of the Rare Hunters and he told them through telepathy to the defeated Hunter about the threats and of what's in store for Yami and the others. After talking to him, Yami wanted to give Joey back his Red Eyes, but Joey explained to him that he can't have it back yet...not until he becomes of what most people refer to as a _True Duelist_, so he could find that path and to duel with honor. He allows his best friend to keep his Red Eyes Black Dragon for a short while until he can find a way to become a True Duelist.

Sometime after that, Joey dueled against a Duelist named Esper Roba, a person who people believed can see into the future, he brags about it, and he always talks too loud! However, near the middle of the duel, it turns out that he lied about seeing the future and that his brothers have peeked through Joey's cards in his hand. They've been cheating until Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, caught them. He was originally going to disqualify Esper, but then Esper's brothers begged him to let their brother keep dueling. Because they have delt with bullies for most of their lives, and that Mokuba knows how they feel because of those times in the Orphanage...but that's a story for another fanfic story. And so, he lets Esper continue dueling against Joey. However, Joey wasn't doing a good job since he has to go up against Jinzo, Esper's rarest monster, and it's ability to destroy Trap cards. But in the end, Joey used a card called Roulette Spider and to make Jinzo attack of whatever card is on the field if Esper tells it to stop. But karma by his side, Joey won the duel. There was also a touching brother moment with the Roba brothers in which Joey breaks into tears at the sight.

And as for Yugi and Yami, they were tricked into going into of what looks like an underground circus. When in reality, they were dueling against another Rare Hunter, this time with a person who's name is Arkana. Both he and Yami got into a duel that if one of them loses...they'll die (A/N: If you seen the Japanese version of the episode, you'll understand). It was also a great battle between the Dark Magicians, and thanks to Yami's Dark Magician Girl, the same monster that Gwen has in her deck, Yami won the Duel. Yugi was turned back and saved Arkana from death, and had another encounter with the leader of the Rare Hunters. After a conversation, Arkana was sent to the Shadow Realm instead of dying, and that Solomon, Téa , Mokuba, and Tristan found them and it isn't what it looks like.

And so far, everything was going fine and dandy to these lucky Duelists as they continue to duel their way through, collecting locator cards and rare cards. After what felt like a couple hours after Battle City begun, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Justin, Yugi, Joey, and Mai suddenly showed up at the city center and were suprised to cross paths with each other.

"Whoa, that was unexpected to come across paths like this," LeShawna said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah," Trent nodded.

"So how many locator cards did you guys have?" Yugi asked.

Gwen got an exciting look on her face as she reached into her pocket, pulled out locator cards, and said, "I've got all four!

Duncan walked over to the Goth girl as both best friends gave each other a high five and said, "Aww, sweet Gwen! What did you do? Flirt with some boys? Or more importantly slept with Kaiba?"

Gwen looked at Duncan with a serious look on her face as to where her best friend was going with this, but the last string of a violin broke apart as the Delinquent ask the last question. With that last line said, the Goth girl quickly punched the Delinquent roughly, right in the arm. Duncan gave out a quick groan from the pain his best friend gave to him. Okay, she's probably mad and serious about it.

"Say something like that again, and it won't be your arm," she threatenly hissed, before calming down to her usual state and nod. "Nope. All I had to do is to take out some of you and Courtney's obsessive couple fans."

"Courtney and I have fans that involve couples?" Duncan asked through his teeth, a confused look on his face.

"You...don't know half of it," Gwen slowly replied.

**Confessional**

Duncan has a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Geez, who ever knew that Gwen is that tough?" he asked.

**Static**

"Sorry, Duncan," Gwen apologized with a sympathic look on her face. "But you know that I know that I would never fall for jerks in which Kaiba is under that category. Of course I would've done of what Courtney always did to you, but I'm not that mean of a person."

**End of Confessional**

"Anyways, being a soon-to-be-model I am, I've got all five," Justin said with a smirk, holding up his five locator cards.

Yugi pulls out four locator cards and said, "Like Gwen, I got four."

"Like Justin, five," Mai said, holding up five.

"Got three here!" Geoff said.

"Five," Trent exclaimed.

"Got four right here!" LeShawna eagerly said.

"Also four," said Duncan.

"And like Geoff, I got three," said Joey.

"As usual, this could be our tournament!" Gwen said, once again with excitement. "I don't know why, but I never feel this excited before!"

Trent then looked at her confused, as he smiled and jokingly asked, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Gwen?"

With that, everyone then suddenly started laughing their heads off with the Goth girl looking away, looking embarrassed for what she just acted. Of course she experienced this when she was paired up with Geoff back at the island, but rarely does so anymore.

"Well, the important thing is that we made it this far," Yugi said. "We'll all meet by the docks as soon as we each get all six locator cards."

"Then let's move it!" Duncan cheered.

With that, everyone once again went in their separate ways...but what they didn't know was that they were secretly being watched by someone nearby, who heard every single word of the entire conversation.

_"Seems to me like they're all close. Let's see what happens when I break the Pharaoh's heart once everything goes according to plan."_


	12. The Egyptian God Cards

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **Alright, listen up and read closely! Since this story is _supposed_ to be taken place during the events of the Battle City saga of YuGiOh, this chapter onwards will now deal with the incidents the main antagonist (name below if you don't want to get spoiled!) has been causing. But mix it all together with the cast from Total Drama and what do you get? CHAOS! So I hope you all enjoy reading, thanks for the reviews (thanks for the compliments and some possible suggestions), and see what I have in store for future chapters to come. ~w00t!~

Oh, and **Psychid**, since you've been asking about the unexpected person to make an appearance, he/she won't appear until much later on.

**EDIT: **Fixed up some errors Psychid and HyperForce pointed out. Thanks guys!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:  
The Egyptian God Cards**

After a half hour since everyone met up, Gwen was dueling against yet another fan. But not one of those Duncan and Courtney obsessive fans, but one of hers. The Goth girl has out Blast Magician with a card face down on the field while her fan has out Paladin of the Cursed Dragon.

_Gwen: _**1350**_/Fan: _**150**

"My move!" the fan said, as she drew a card from her deck _(2)_. "I sacrifice Paladin of the Cursed Dragon in order to special summon Red Eyes Zombie Dragon!"

With that said, the Paladin of the Cursed Dragon slowly disappeared as a huge, dead like dragon sprawled out from the ground with it's red eyes glowing. (**ATK: 2400/2000**)

"Red Eyes Zombie Dragon has a special ability, I can summon it by sacrificing a Zombie-type monster instead of the regular two sacrifices," the fan explained, before shouting out. "Now attack her Blast Magician!"

The Red Eyes Zombie Dragon let out fire breath from it's huge mouth as it attack the Blast Magician, setting it on fire before disappearing.

Gwen: **350**

"Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you to say it but not spray it?" Gwen jokingly asked, as she drew a card _(3)_. "And now I summon Maha Vailo in attack position!"

With that, the same monster that the Goth girl uses on her first duel before was summon to the field. (**ATK: 1550/DEF: 1400**).

"Is this the best you can do, Gwen?" the fan asked with excitement in her eyes. "Summoning weak monsters isn't going to help you out."

"Close, because I activate my face down card Black Pendant!" Gwen said, placing a card onto the Spell/Trap Zone. "I get to pick out a monster to equip and once I do, it gains five hundred additional attack points. And I choose to equip my Maha Vailo!"

The Black Pendant appeared around the neck of the said equip monster.

Maha Vailo: **2050**

"Except that didn't ends here," the Goth girl said with a smirk. "Maha Vailo has a special ability! When it get equipped, it gains five hundred more attack points!"

Maha Vailo: **2550**

"Now attack her Red Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Gwen commanded.

With that, the equipped monster released some powerful beams at the dead dragon, as it explodes.

Fan: **0**

"Hey, that was a pretty good game," the fan said. "So for the Battle City rules, I give you my locator card and my Red Eyes Zombie Dragon."

"Gee, thanks," Gwen said, while smiling as her fan handed over the cards to her. "And as promise, I'll give you my autograph."

"Really?" the fan asked, as she took the notebook and pencil from her backpack and handed it to the Goth. "Thank you, Gwen! You're the best."

"No problem, it's always nice to meet some fans once and a while," the Goth girl said as she signed her name on the notebook. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much," the fan said. "I'll wish you luck in the finals, 'kay?"

"Thanks," said Gwen, giving a wave. "See ya."

And with that, both the Goth girl and her fan went on separate ways. After a while, she stopped by a tree that was right near the river near the abandoned road. She sat down under it, as she pulled out some of the rare cards she got, along with her five locator cards. So far, she had received Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, The Dark Magic Ritual, The Rapid Fire Magician, United We Stand, and her personal favorite, Sage's Stone. The Goth girl looked at them with excitement. One more locator card and she'll be in the finals in no time!

All of a sudden, the skies were turning dark as it blocks out the lightness from the sun. Gwen stopped looking at her cards and looked up at the sky. The darkish gray clouds covers the sky like a blanket and the thunder came crashing down as lightning was heard.

"What's going on?" Gwen frightenedly asked. "Is there going to be a storm? I got to go check it out!"

With that, the Goth girl puts her rarest cards in her deck and the locator cards in her pocket, as she sat up and ran over to where the skies were coming from. She usually stops every now and then to catch her breath before moving ahead. And once she did, Gwen came to stop and saw a hill from the abandon road near the river. And once she reaches there, to her horror, Gwen looked around and gasped.

There was Yami Yugi, as he was dueling a weird mime-looking guy with a strange glowing eye on his forehead, as there was a liquid like monster right in front of him in Defense Mode, three Spell Cards faced up on the field, and another monster behind him except it was SCARY, HUGE, and LONG! It looks at Yami with its eyes filled with hunger.

"**_Yami!_**" Gwen shouted.

Yami looked up and saw the Goth girl that called out his name, as she was looking scared and terrified, as he yelled back, "Gwen! Stay where you are!"

"Yami, what's going on? What is THAT monster?" Gwen shouted, pointing at the huge and long red dragon.

"I'm Dueling against that mime, except he's being possessed by the evil holder of the Millennium Rod!" Yami explained.

Gwen has a confused look on her face. Since the real Yugi told her about the Millenium Puzzle back a week ago, there seemed to be more Millenium Items then the ones he mentioned. The Goth girl then asked, "So there's another Millenium Item?"

"Correct, and that monster he summoned is one of the three Egyptian God Cards!" Yami continued to explain. "_Slifer the Sky Dragon!_"

Gwen just stood there, looking scared as heck as she slowly said, "Wow, that sounds powerful."

"It seems to me that one of your new friends is terrified of Slifer, Pharaoh," the mime who was being possessed, said.

**Confessional**

"Pharaoh?" Gwen asked. "So that's what Yugi meant about Yami. So is it possible that he used to be a ruler of Egypt once? Ugh, this is so confusing!"

**End of Confessional**

"Your monsters are useless!" the controlled-guy said. "It's _over_ for you!"

Gwen watched in more terror in her eyes as Yami kneeled to the ground, seeing that there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh no," she heard Yami said, as he bowed his head in despair. "I can't let him win. There's no way I would defeat...Slifer..."

He then closed his eyes tightly, looking like he was going to sob at any moment, preventing the tears escaping his eyes. While the Goth girl watches with sadness, she has to do something. She can't interfere with the Duel while it's been going on. With that, Gwen clutched her heart above her chest, as she feels that it was breaking apart.

"Yami, I know that you can beat him," the Goth girl whispered. "There's got to be something you can do to take this guy down. But what? What can you do?"

"Get up on your feet, Yugi!" a voice called out from right next to Gwen.

Both the Goth girl and Yami looked surprised, as they looked where the voice came from; there was Seto Kaiba, and his brother Mokuba, as both brothers suddenly appeared out of nowhere! Kaiba has his arms crossed and Mokuba was carrying a large briefcase

"_Kaiba_?" both Gwen and Yami said in unison.

"Since when do you bow to your rivals?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Never," Yami replies, nodding his head.

"Then get up and stop embarrassing yourself, so you can defeat this nobody and relieve him of his Egyptian God Card...and do it now!" Kaiba instructed.

Yami rolled his eyes away while Gwen looks at the CEO looking confused.

"You are my only rival! I can't let you go ahead and lose this early," Kaiba continued. "You should see the road to our battle in the future, did you not? Do you want to stop here? Or…did you lost your touch?"

As the wind blows while Yami and Gwen looked on of what Kaiba was saying, the Goth girl quickly shot a glare at the CEO.

"Since Slifer took you down, you can take it down," Kaiba said, as he raised his arm towards Yami. "If you still have what it takes, get up and prove it now!"

After a short while, Yami suddenly has a look on his face of encouragement, as he slowly stood back up. He looked forward at Kaiba and said, "Your right. I still got to beat him and win. And I won't give up! Thanks, Kaiba."

"Don't be quite sure that he's the only one I'll beat, Kaiba," the controlled-mime said. "Once I'm done with the Pharaoh, your next!"

"Your threats don't scare me!" Kaiba snapped at the mime.

"Alright Marik, it's time we end this! And it's my move!" Yami said, as he drew a card from his deck.

While Yami continued the Duel against this weird guy who is being possessed, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Gwen were looking on as most of this was happening.

_Come on, Yami. There's got to be a way to beat those Egyptian…what are they called again?_

**Confessional**

"There's got to be a way to take down Slifer the Sky Dragon," Gwen said. "But there's something more important…who is Marik? And how does Yami know his name? Is there something Yugi and Yami aren't telling me and the others?"

**End of Confessional**

_I have to figure out a way to defeat Marik's God Card_, Yami thought. _But Slifer has 10,000 attack points, and it grows stronger with every card that Marik draws, and none of my monsters can come close to that._

Yami then places a card face down as he prepares to summon a monster.

"I place one card face down on the field, and then I summon one monster face down in defense mode!" Yami called out.

A card was then placed on the field face down vertically.

"You're lucky it isn't faced up, Pharaoh," the mime called out. "Because whenever you summon a monster face up in defense mode, Slifer can drain their defense points by 2000! But again, still lucky."

"Oh man," Mokuba muttered. "I don't think Yugi can last much longer!"

"You said it," Gwen said, with a worried look on her face.

"Well Yugi better last long enough for him to learn Slifer's weakness," Kaiba said, as he then whispers to himself, _"so I can defeat it later and add it to my own deck."_

Unfortunately for him, Gwen had heard what he had just said. She then turned her head around and shot an angry glare at Kaiba.

"Wow, Joey was right," she said. "You really are a jerk, Kaiba."

"So?" Kaiba said.

"Is thinking about your own deck more important than saving the world?" the Goth girl asked, turning her head back down to the Duel. "I mean, look at Yami down there! If you ask me, this Marik guy sounds like nothing but trouble and Yami needs all the help he can get in this duel!" After that last sentence, Gwen turned her head back to the CEO, as she couldn't help but let out a small smile. "And you're helping him, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Kaiba said, shrugging it off. "I want Yugi to win so he can claim that Egyptian God Card."

Gwen glared once again as she snapped, "Just so _you_ can take it from him!"

"So what?" Kaiba asked. "Once I obtain all three of the Egyptian God Cards, my deck will be the strongest deck in the world!"

"All three?" Gwen asked.

The Goth girl rolled her eyes up to the sky and places a hand on her chin. She couldn't help but to look at him again and asked the CEO a question that had suddenly came to her, "Kaiba…do you have an Egyptian God Card?"

And with that, Kaiba reached into his pocket and took out a card and held it up for Gwen to see and asked, "Does this answer your question?"

Gwen then stares at the duel monster card, as she read what it says aloud, "Obelisk…The Tormentor?"

Kaiba then stashed the Egyptian God Card back into his pocket, as he stares back down at the duel.

"Why not watch and see how Yugi's doing, shall we?" he said.

**Confessional**

"Oh man," Gwen said, looking like she's having a headache. "If these Egyptian God Cards are as bad as they look, then there might be a chance where Yami won't stand a chance…heck, not even all of us! The possibility for Yami to defeat Slifer is from slim to none."

**Static**

"And just what is her deal?" Kaiba asked, his arms and legs crossed. "What's her name again? _Gwen_? As if friendship and saving the world is more important than Dueling."

**End of Confessional**

"And now it's my move, Pharaoh!" the mime said, drawing another card. "And remember, for each card I have in my hand, Slifer gets an additional 1000 attack points!"

Slifer: **11000**

"That's over three times as strong as Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mokuba exclaimed. "And with Infinite Cards in play, there's no limit to how strong Slifer can grow!"

Gwen once again rolled her eyes to the sky as she placed a hand on her chin, once again thinking in her mind. Her eyes then widened as she then thought of something. There was a limit for Slifer. For each card the Duelist has in his or her hand times a thousand equal to Slifer the Sky Dragon's attack points. This Marik person has eleven cards, so it means that the God card only has eleven thousand attack points. And with Infinite Cards in play, he have have more than six cards in his hand. There's also the deck, which means that Slifer's limit can reach up to the cards in Mariks' deck. Also, according to the rules of the Duel, if the player runs out of cards, they're automatically disqualified.

**Confessional**

"Is it me, or is Kaiba's little brother smarter than he looks?" Gwen asked, looking confused. "I just figured out that there is a limit to Slifer. But…I wonder if Yami can figure it out before it's too late, and to do so, he needs to have the right cards. I hope he knows what he's doing."

**End of Confessional**

"Now, Slifer, attack his face down monster!" the mime called out.

Slifer the Sky Dragon was able to fire a firey blast from it's first mouth and targets straight at Yami's face down monster, which turns out to be an Indian-like monster holding a huge sheild, screaming in pain as it got destroy. Yami had no monsters left on the field.

"I think I now understand," Yami had said with a smirk. "I'll make sure that Slifer destroys itself!"

"Well it's about time," Kaiba said.

"And just what are you talking about?" the mime asked. "Slifer is too strong to be controlled!"

Mokuba looked right at his big brother and asked, "Seto, what's going on?"

"It seems, Mokuba, that the monster's greatest strength can also be it's greatest weakness," Kaiba explained.

"It's my move, Marik!" Yami called out, as he draws a card from his deck. "I placed once card face down and activate my face down card, Monster Reborn, to bring back my Buster Blader!"

He then placed a card onto the Spell/Trap zone, as a card suddenly appeared in front of the Pharaoh as one besides it opened up as it shows a picture of an Egyptian symbol of an ankh. The wind blows everywhere when all of a sudden, a hug man in armor, who dresses a warrior-like armor similar to that of the Dark Magicians, with a huge sword can come onto the field from the ground. (**ATK: 2600**). **[2]**

"You just made a fatal mistake, Pharaoh!" the mime said. "Not only will Slifer destroy Buster Blader, it will wipe out the _last_ of your life points! And besides, have you forgotten my unbeatable five-card combo? The Card of Safe Return lets me draw three cards whenever a monster is revived, which means Slifer gets even more _powerful_ (**ATK: 14000**). And besides, you know what happens when you summon a monster!"

Slifer's second mouth opens again, as it attacks the Buster Blader. But instead of being destroyed, it's attack points got reduced. (**ATK: 600**)

"In my next turn, I'll destroy your Buster Blader and then your Millennium Puzzle will be mine!" the mime shouts out, before an evil dork-like laugh was heard.

"**_NO!_**" Gwen shouted. "Yami, why did you do that? You know he'll wipe you out!"

"A Duelist must always take the risk, Gwen," Yami said, looking even more focused on the duel.

"But, Yami…" the Goth girl sadly muttered, her shoulders slumped down.

Just then, Gwen felt as if somebody had placed a hand on her shoulder. She then looked as Kaiba had placed his own hand on her shoulder, feeling his hand squeezing her shoulder in a firm but soft grip for comfort. It's as if he's reassuring her that everything is going to be alright once it's all over. Gwen couldn't help but look back down at the duel, as she couldn't help but to blush a little.

"And besides, there won't be a next turn for you, Marik!" Yami shouted. "Buster Blader, attack Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

With that, Buster Blader then attempts to attack the Egyptian God Card, but then a jam-like monster blocked it's path.

"Jam Defender, _intercept_!"

The monster, Revival Jam, was then sliced in half. At first, it looks like it got destroyed. However, it was suddenly reformed as the mime's life points got decreased by one thousand.

"I have you now, Marik," Yami said. "I activate my face down Spell card, Brain Control!"

The card flipped opened as the card image shows two demonic-like hands going to grab a random brain. It suddenly appears right onto the field, but unlike the image, it came with hands.

"This allows me to control any of your monsters!" Yami explained.

"You've got to be kidding, Pharaoh!" the mime said. "Egyptian God Monsters are immune to Spell cards."

"I wasn't aiming for Slifer, Marik," the Pharaoh said with a smirk. "I'm using this card to gain control over your Revival Jam!"

With that, the brain suddenly reaches out and grabs Revival Jam as it was pulled onto Yami's side of the field.

"And thanks to one of Slifer's special ability, it has to _destroy_ any new monsters on my side of the field," Yami exclaimed. "And each time a monster revives, _you_ have to draw three new cards from your deck!"

_"Wait, what-the-not?"_

Slifer's second mouth opened, as it lets out an energy blast that destroyed Revival Jam. But then, the Jam-like monster regenerated itself back onto Yami's side of the field, as the mime drew three more cards. And so, the same thing has happened over and over and over again. And over and over and over and over, until…

The mime suddenly ran out of cards from his deck, as he gave out a yell and shrieked, "How could I have _lose_ when I have a God Card in my deck?"

With that, everything on the field had faded away, making Yami Yugi the winner of the duel by default!

"You'll _pay_ for this one, Pharaoh!" the mime yelled. "You may have defeated Slifer, but I possess an even more powerful Egyptian God Card! So this victory will be your _last_!"

With that, the mime suddenly passes out onto the ground, surrounded by the cards. Gwen then suddenly slides down the hill, as she ran over to Yami and began hugging him with excitement and cheered,

"You did it, Yami! You kicked that Marik's butt!"

Yami then gave a smile to Gwen, and said, "Think nothing of it, Gwen."

Both Mokuba and Kaiba then slid down too, as Mokuba walked over to where the mime was laying down and had picked up a card from the ground.

"Well, rules are rules," he said, handing the card over to Yami. "Try not to get attached to it…my brother's got his _eye_ on that dragon, _too_!"

Yami then takes the card, as both he and Gwen stares blankly at it with the Goth girl reading aloud, "_Slifer the Sky Dragon_? Wow. I sure hope you know how to use it."

"After that duel, I think I now know," Yami said, looking at her.

Kaiba walked over to the Pharaoh and said, "Congratulations on your duel, Yugi. It's a shame you won't have Slifer the Sky Dragon for long. Because I challenge you to a…"

But before Kaiba can continue, the mime suddenly gets back up, with a Millennium symbol on his forehead. Marik's _real_ voice was heard from him and called out, "I'll be arriving in Domino City soon. Once I get here, the power of the Pharaoh and all three Egyptian God Cards will be mine and you'll prepare to meet your fall, Pharaoh! For you see, I have Rare Hunters everywhere you look in Battle City."

"What?" Gwen asked with a confused look on her face. "How come we haven't seen any of them?"

"They tried to blend in with the city, Gwen," Yami explained, his eyes still focusing on the possessed-mime. "I should know."

"And besides…I'm destined to look for new mind slaves to _control_," Marik had said eagerly.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked.

"You see, Pharaoh, I've been trying to look for a way to break your heart and one step _closer_ for you to meet Death in the face," Marik explained. "And what better way to break it than with all of your friends!"

The Pharaoh's eyes were widen and asked, "Our friends?"

Marik continued in a taunting and yet strange tone, "Which do you think would be my best mind slave? Téa? Joey, perhaps? Or maybe…_Duncan_?"

It was Gwen's turn for her eyes to be widen with shock as she shouted, "_Leave them out of this!_ They don't have anything to do with this!"

"_Silence_!" Marik shouted, as he looks back at Yami. "Face it, Pharaoh, your bond to your friends will slowly take you _down_! You just have to wait and see." He then stares back at Gwen. "And don't worry, my dear. Once I'm through with the Pharaoh, you're next _along_ with your necklace!"

The Goth girl suddenly has an unemotional expression on her face and began to clutch her necklace into her hand with her all might. And then, the mime collapsed once again, the Millennium Symbol faded away.

"Gwen, we have to go!" Yami immediately said. "We need to warn everyone!"

Then, an angry expression came to Gwen's face, and she looked back to Yami. She nodded and said, "You're right. C'mon, we don't have a lot of time!"

With that, they both took off running, but Yami and Gwen have stop on their tracks as they heard Kaiba yelling out,

"Hold it, Yugi!"

"Kaiba, I know what you're going to say!" the Pharaoh shouted, his and Gwen's head turning to look back at the CEO and his little brother. "But our Duel will have to wait! There are _more_ important things to matter right now!"

"Sorry to say this, but if you dare to run away from a duel, you're automatically…"

"_SCREW THE RULES, KAIBA!_" Gwen interuppted, screaming as loud as she could. "We'll see you at the finals!"

Yami took the Goth girl's hand as they ran off back into the city, with Mokuba and Kaiba just standing there, watching them go.

"Whoa, she's _good_," Kaiba mutters, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**[1]: I fixed up Buster Blader's attack points from the original Anime series. Since Slifer isn't _technically_ a dragon and _isn't_ in the Graveyard, Buster Blader's attack points still stays the same.**


	13. Duncan vs The Rare Hunter

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **Okay, this is one of the LONGEST chapters that I've done yet. I have to do this in kind of a rush since I've been busy this past weekend, that explains why the Duel in this chapter is kind of crappy. If I'm lucky, expect the next chapter sometime this week or on Saturday. So..enjoy this long chapter and again, thanks so much for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Duncan**** Vs The Rare Hunter**

"Yami! Wait up! I can't run as fast as you!"

It was now a few minutes later after the Duel Yami had with the mime that was being in controlled by Marik. After hearing what Marik was saying about going to break the Pharaoh's heart by going after his and Gwen's friends by mind-controlling them. And not to mention there's a bunch of Rare Hunters scattered all over Domino City! Yami was running ahead past a few Duelists while the poor Goth girl was trying to catch up to him. With that, the Pharaoh stopped his tracks and looked over at Gwen, who is tiredly walking to him.

"We don't have much time, Gwen," he said. "Marik is plotting something against us and we have to find everyone and warn them before it's too late!"

"Well I hope Duncan, Trent, and the others are doing okay," Gwen said with a worried look on her face. "Let's hope the Rare Hunters didn't catch up to them first."

With that, Yami quickly ran off with the Goth girl trailing behind her. Just then, two hooded figures ran up in front of them as Yami stopped and Gwen accidentally bumping into him.

"Sorry, Yami," the Goth girl said as she was breathing hard. "But why did you stop?"

"Because we got company," said Yami.

Both him and Gwen looked up ahead and saw two hooded figures blocking their way. One looks weird and one was overweight.

"We have found you, Yugi Muto," one of them said.

"Let me guess, you work for Marik right?" Yami asked.

"That is correct," the overweight hooded figure said. "And I challenge you to a duel!"

"Hang on, I thought I was going to duel him," the weird figure said.

"Alright, let's do this with Rock-Paper-Scissors," the overweight one said.

With that, they started doing so, but ended up being the same kind. Example: rock and rock, paper and paper, scissors and scissors.

"Can we make this a tag-team duel and get this over with?" Gwen asked.

"No, only one of us can Duel the Pharaoh!" one of them snapped.

_"These creeps are out of their mind,"_ the Goth girl whispered.

"Then how about a tag-team duel with Yugi and I?" a voice called out.

All of them turned to look as Seto Kaiba had stepped up behind Gwen and Yami, both the Goth girl and the Pharaoh having confused looks on their faces as to where he just came from. The Rare Hunters then stares blankly at Kaiba, as they both stared back at each other.

"Why not? Both of these guys got an Egyptian God Card," Rare Hunter #1 said.

"And Master Marik will be pleased if we can retain them from these duelists," Rare Hunter #2 said.

"You're both fools if you think you can beat both me and Yugi's God Cards," Kaiba smirked.

"Fine, then let's duel!"

With that, the two Rare Hunters plus Yami and Kaiba activated their Duel Disks. Gwen gave out an annoyed look, seeing as how she won't be apart of a Tag-Team Duel but instead with people that have all-powerful cards. She steps back as both she and Mokuba stands behind them to watch.

**Confessional**

Instead of Gwen in the confessional, Mokuba was in there with her.

"Why does Kaiba insist on helping us?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, my big brother would do anything to get two more of the Egyptian God Cards," Mokuba explained. "Besides, I think he's really mad because the Rare Hunters are actually using fake cards and cheating their way through Battle City."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, that has to be it," Gwen said, as she snaps her fingers.

"Oh, and I've got a question," said Mokuba. "Where does this confessional keeps coming from?"

Instead of answering, the Goth girl looks eye widen while staring off into space.

**End of Confessional**

The Duel was surprisingly that short and yet pretty awesome. Kaiba volunteered to go first, as he drew a card from his deck and activated Pot of Greed which lets him draw two cards from his deck. After that, he summons Lord of Dragons in attack mode. Pretty quickly after that, the CEO activate two spell cards that are the same, the Flutes of Summoning Dragon. The cards let him special summon two dragons each. With that effect, Kaiba summons three of his Blue Eyes White Dragon and Hyozanryu on his side of the field. With that, the CEO ended his turn.

It was the Rare Hunter's turn as he drew a card and ended his turn by summoning a monster face down in defense mode.

It was now Yami's turn and he drew a card from his deck. He places two cards face down and ended his turn summoning Kuriboh, a cute little fluffy creature, in attack position. At the sight of it, Gwen had a confused look on her face, trying not to make an out-of-character comment about Yami's monster.

It now was Rare Hunter #2's turn, as he places a card face down on the field and quickly ended his turn.

It was Kaiba's turn once again, as he suddenly has a smirk on his face **(+1 dead puppies)**, and drew a card from his deck. For some reason, he started sacrificing his three Blue Eyes White Dragons, the three of them disappeared from the field as blue light was surrounding behind Kaiba. It was starting an earthquake, as Gwen and Mokuba tried to maintain their balances but didn't work as both of them fell to the ground. Something was rising up from behind the CEO as it gave out a loud growl. The Goth girl looked and saw that it was the same monster that Kaiba showed her before, one of the Egyptian God Cards _Obelisk the Tormentor!_ The CEO suddenly activated Obelisk's special ability by sacrificing two monsters, Obelisk's attack points can grow equal to the number of attack points of the sacrificed monsters. Kuriboh couldn't help as it's cute little eyes were sparkling at the sight and fear of the Egyptian God Card. Kaiba then commands Obelisk the Tormentor to attack their monsters and the rest of their life points, but one of the Rare Hunter activated a trap card, but everybody knows that Obelisk is immune to trap cards.

As Obelisk The Tormentor slammed its fists against the Rare Hunters' monsters, there was suddenly an explosion as a cloud of dusts were surrounding the area. Gwen and Mokuba closed their eyes and stayed where they were. The young brother then opened his eyes and saw that the dust had faded, and everything on the field was destroyed.

The Goth girl opened her eyes as she said, "Whoa, that was amazing."

Yami then ran up and grab hold of one of the Rare Hunters.

"Where are my friends! Tell me!" he shouted in anger.

But the two Rare Hunters were knocked out even after the duel was over. Yami then threw him back on the ground, anger still fueling him. Gwen then walked up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Yami?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Yami said, his head down in shame. "But our friends…"

"We still have time, Yami," the Goth girl assured him. "We can still find them and get to them before the Rare Hunters does anything else."

Yami then looked up at Gwen, gave her a smile, and said, "You're right, thank you Gwen." Gwen only nodded in a reply.

"Here, Yugi," Kaiba called out, as he threw a Locator Card at Yami, as he caught it in time. The Pharaoh reached into his pocket and took out the rest of his Locator Cards...and saw that he had collected all _six_.

"Wow, that means you can go to the finals, Yami," Gwen said with a smile.

"You're right," Yami said with a nod. "But that'll have to wait." He then turned around to face Kaiba. "Thank you for your help, Kaiba."

"No problem," Kaiba said, as he lifted up his arm, motioning towards his Duel Disk. "Now, about our little Duel…"

"Kaiba, we can duel later," said Yami. "Right now, we have to find our friends!"

The CEO suddenly have an angry expression on his face and yelled, "I'm through listening to you, Yugi! Let's get this over with and…"

Gwen suddenly shot a glare right at Kaiba, as she walked over and stepped in front of him between him and Yami and said, "Can't you just _listen_ for once, Kaiba? Our friends need help, don't you get it? You're also forgetting that the Rare Hunters are working for Marik, and this Marik guy is also holding an Egyptian God Card. There's no doubt he'll be in the Finals, and Yami will be there as well. You can duel the two of them in the Finals where it might be the only time to duel them. And besides, it's a little too early to kick Yami out of the tournament now, is it?"

Kaiba stood there and just stared at her. And for once in his life listening to someone other than his brother, he listened to what the Goth girl had to say. The CEO closed his eyes and smirked and says, "For once, you're going somewhere with this Gwen. Fine, I'll make an exception at this once…"

Then, Kaiba opened his eyes as he reached out his hand and grab hold of the Goth girl's choker, pulling her closer to him. Their noses were suddenly an inch apart, Kaiba's ocean blue eyes meeting Gwen's abyss black eyes.

"…but if I don't have my chance to duel Yugi…I know _**EXACTLY**_ who to turn to take it _out_ on."

Gwen could only glare daggers at him, replying, "Deal. Whenever that happens, _I'll_ be ready."

"You better be," Kaiba said, and then lightly pushes Gwen back, as he turned his attention to Mokuba. "Mokuba, contact headquarters and ask them to use their satellite system to track the location of Wheeler, Duncan, and any of Gwen's friends."

"I'll get right on it, Seto!" Mokuba said with a nod.

"Kaiba, thank you," said Yami.

"If it makes you both feel any better, I'll help you both find your friends, but after this, you two _better_ be ready for the Battle City Finals," he said quenching his eyes.

And with that, the four of them took off, unaware that they were being watching by more of the Rare Hunters.

"Master Marik will get his wish…everyone he wants…all in one place…"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the City Plaza, Trent, Geoff, LeShawna, Justin, Mai, and Joey unexpectedly met up with each other once again. They all discussed of how many locator cards they have now. Duncan got five locator cards and the same goes with Justin, LeShawna, Trent, and Joey, and both Mai and Geoff got six locator cards, meaning that they're going to the finals!

"Alright, the five of us still need to go get one more locator card," Duncan instructed.

Mai looked around and asked, "But where's Yugi and that Goth friend of yours? You think they'd show up here and show us how many locator cards they have by now."

"They're probably out still Dueling," Trent explained. "That's what I think."

"Okay, how about this: me, LeShawna, and Duncan go out into the city and find some more Duelists," Justin instructed. "Once we take them out, we'll be in the Battle City Finals."

"And I'll tag along with Geoff to see if there are any Duelists left around here," Trent suggested as the Party Dude gave him a nod of agreement.

"And I need to head over to the Aquarium," said Joey. "Apparently, I'm suppose to meet up with Mako Tsnami so we could have a Duel. I've heard Téa, Tristan, and Yugi's Gramps are heading over there right now."

"Right, and we'll meet you guys at the Dock at sunset," Mai said with a nod. "If you guys see Yugi and Gwen, let them know."

"Alright, we'll see y'all later!" LeShawna exclaimed.

And with that, the Juvenile Delinquent, Ghetto Girl, and the Hot-Man Candy took off down the streets of Domino City while Joey takes off to the Aquarium, the three former Total Drama contestants searching for more Duelists to take down.

"So what now to pass the time?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," Geoff said. "How about if all of us should get something to eat? To kill time."

"Sure thing, I should go for some salad right about now," Trent said.

With that, the trio took off to a different direction, unbeknowtis that all of them was being watched and that their conversation was being overheard...

* * *

After a while after the meeting and separated from the group, Duncan, LeShawna, and Justin were walking down some dangerous allies. They've encountered a few Duelists except for the fact that they already lost to other Duels, and it was the Juvenile Delinquent's idea to walk down to a dark and dangerous ally.

"Hun, I don't like the looks of this place," LeShawna said with concern in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, this doesn't look good for us models," Justin explained, also looking scared. "Said so on page thirty-four of my modeling contract, right next to page thirty-five where I am forbidden of jumping that strains my uh…_assets_."

"Don't worry about a thing, guys, I usually hide from the cops while hiding around here," Duncan said.

Just then, there was a noise where it sounds like a trashcan was pushed over while a cat was meowing at the same time. The Ghetto Girl jumped and clings into Duncan's right arm. Duncan looked down at her and smirks while LeShawna looks up at him and thought for _sure_ that she blushed a little.

**Confessional**

"If you ask, then no, I do _NOT_ have a crush on punk boy," LeShawna confessed. "We're just friends but only temporarily due to the fact that we need to help each other out during the tournament. That's why back at home, me and my girlfriends stuck out to each other. But once this is all over, we're both headin' back to square-one. I'm still ticked off of what Duncan and his _abusive_ girl got me off last season."

**End of Confessional**

"Just stay calm, everyone," Duncan said. "If anything bad happens, _I'll_ take care of it."

"Gee, thanks honey," LeShawna said as she smiled.

"I knew you could stuck that up for us, dude," Justin smiled.

Just then, the Hot-Man Candy started screaming his lungs out. Both Duncan and LeShawna turned around and saw that Justin was being held captive by a darkish blue cloudy thing that was holding him tightly. Both Duncan and LeShawna were getting a little creep out. Justin was trying to struggle his way out, but it's making things worse as he was getting sucked in.

"_Justin!_" both of them yelled.

"What is _this_ thing?" Justin asked. "Is this a j—"

He was cut short when the darkish blue cloud absorbed him. Both the Juvenile Delinquent and the Ghetto Girl unknowingly clings onto each other, as the darkish blue cloud was still in place where Justin was absorbed by it. All of a sudden, another darkish blue cloud appeared out of nowhere and grabbed LeShawna. The Ghetto Girl screamed her lungs out as the cloud was trying to absorb her. She clings onto Duncan as Duncan tried pulling her away from it. But he couldn't hold on anymore as he lets go and fell onto his back.

"_Duncan_!" LeShawna cried out.

She was going to scream out more, but like Justin, got finally absorbed into the cloud.

"_LeShawna_!" Duncan yelled in a shocked and yet worried tone.

"Stay right where you are Punk!" a voice called out. "Or else your friends are as good as gone."

Duncan quickly stood up, as he asked, "Who do you think you are? What's going on with Justin and LeShawna?"

"Take a closer look at the shadows," the voice said. "But not look with your _eyes_, but with your heart."

Duncan looked over at the shadows that captured Justin and LeShawna, as he asked, "What are you—No _way!_"

The Juvenile Delinquent closely looked at the shadows as he saw Justin and LeShawna, and it looks like that they were unconscious. It must have been the absorption from them to be trapped that must have knocked them out. Duncan looked over at the person in the shadows, as he now looks extremely ticked off.

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

"It's not what I did, it's what my master did," the voice said.

"Show your face!" Duncan yelled out.

With that, the person with the same voice walked out, as it turns out that she was a female with brown eyes, black hair with blonde highlights, as she was wearing a dark cloak, black pants, and black combat boots. She was smirking and giggling evilly.

"Hey you must be one of those people that wears those same cloaks for no reason," Duncan pointed out. "Why the others didn't see it I'll never knew."

"Too clever," the woman said. "My name is Selena. Sadly, there's very few female Rare Hunters in the group. Why my master has so much guys I'll never know."

"Rare Hunters?" Duncan asked. "What are they?"

"An organization that is bent on stealing rare cards from people and sell them at a good price," Selena said with a smirk. "If you think I caused those shadows to capture your friend and girlfriend, your dead wrong. It's in the work of my master, who's in possession of the Millennium Rod."

"Millennium-what-now for my who-when?" Duncan asked confusingly. "Wait a minute…it has the same first name just like Yugi's Puzzle!"

"Your smart for a punk," said Selena.

"So what is your master, anyway?" Duncan asked. "Is he…is he somewhere in Domino City?"

"Apparently so," Selena said. "My master is waiting to take down Yugi Muto, and one-by-one, all of you guys. But you are friends with the protagonist, so you must help out stop him…although…"

Just then, a monster came out of nowhere and suddenly attacked Duncan. The Delinquent felt that it was real, as the redness on his face was in real pain. The monster disappeared.

"I'm a bad girl, so you'll have to duel me in order to rescue your friends," Selena explained. "But I'll make you a deal. If you win, your friends will be released and I'll leave you and all your buddies alone. But if you lose, their bodies will be nothing more than mere-empty shells."

"Meaning…" Duncan asked.

"Their souls will be trapped in the Shadow Realm, where there is nothing that shatters the darkness," Selena continue. "My master could've made those shadows that traps the Hot-Man Candy and your girlfriend squeeze the life of those guys thereby getting killed, but he just wouldn't let me have all the fun. Where they are just no more than their souls trapped in the dark realm for all eter—"

"Enough!" Duncan yelled as he got up on his feet. "I don't care if they get trapped in the Shadow Place or if they get killed by the shadows! Just let them go, or else you'll have no choice but to Duel me for their freedom!"

Selena looks a little ticked off, as she said, "Is that all? Your _WAY_ too soft for a Juvenile Delinquent, ya know that? I thought you were a jerk."

Just then, she started up her Duel Disk, as it shoots out two items from it as they turn on the holographic imagery.

"Alright, have it your way," Selena said with a smirk. "More pain for _you_ means for fun for _me_!"

Duncan then started his Duel Disk, as he said, "Then let's Duel!" _(5; 5)_

_Duncan: **4000**/Selena: **4000**_

"Ladies first," Selena said, as she drew a card _(6)_. "Hmm…I summon Vampire Lady in attack position!" _(5)_

With that, she slammed the card onto the Monster Zone, as a beautiful woman wearing a long purple dress and sharp pointed teeth was summoned to the field (**ATK: 1550/DEF: 1500**).

"Then I place two cards face down," the Rare Hunter said, as two cards were placed face down on the field _(3)_. "Take it away, honey."

"Alright then," Duncan glared, as he draws a card _(6)_. "I summon Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode!" _(5)_

With that, the said-monster that is all metally with gold outlines and red and gold metallic wings with gold glowing out of it's chest was summoned to the field (**ATK: 1600**).

"Now Banisher, attack Selena's Vampire Lady!" the Delinquent shouted.

Duncan's Banisher flew over to Vampire Lady, as Selena smirked and shouted, "Activate my face down card on the right! Shrink!"

The card on the front right of her opened up, as the image shows of what looks like a monster turning small thanks to some kind of magnifying glass in front of it. With that, Banisher of Radiance suddenly grew a little small as it's attack points got sliced in half (**ATK: 800**).

"Here's the deal, I get to pick out a monster and decrease it's attack points in half," Selena said with a sadistic giggle.

Duncan's eyes suddenly turn wide as Vampire Lady suddenly slapped Banisher as it fell back to it's master's side of the field in front of him. **(Duncan: 4000 - 3250)** He then looks extremely ticked off, as he placed a card face down.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Duncan _(4)_.

"Alrighty then," Selena said, as she drew a card from her deck _(4)_. "I sacrifice Vampire Lady in order to summon my Vampire Lord!" _(3)_

The female vampire disappeared from the field after giving out a wink at Duncan before it dissolved. With that, a tall and handsome vampire-like monster rose onto the field (**ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500**).

"Now Vampire Lord, attack his Banisher of the Radiance!" Selena exclaimed.

Vampire Lord then lashes towards the shrinkened Banisher and had drawn out it's sharp, vampire teeth. But before it could take a bite out of it, a mirror suddenly appeared out of nowhere, forcing Vampire Lord from off of Banisher before being destroyed.

"It got destroyed? What?" Selena shrieked.

The female Hunter looked at Duncan's side of the field and saw that he has activated a card. It was a trap card, and that the image shows a blast hitting against a bubble of some sort.

"I just activated my trap card, Selena!" the Delinquent yelled. "Mirror Force! All I got to do is to destroy all attack-position monsters on your side of the field and destroy them if you use one of them to declare an attack. Take_ that!_"

Selena groaned, and since she was in her second standby phase now, a coffin suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Duncan suddenly have a confused look on his face, followed by a shocked "what-the-heck" look on his face as the coffin opened up with Vampire Lord coming out of it with a smirk on his face before the coffin disappeared.

"Isn't it obvious, punk?" Selena asked. "Vampire Lord has a special ability. For if it gets destroyed by a card's effect, I get to Special Summon him back from the Graveyard. Isn't vampires neat?"

Duncan gave back a smirk and said, "As long as they don't sparkle or survive in the sunlight or _aren't_ alergic to garlic, then they're A-Okay." **[1]**

Selena giggled back and said, "Seems like we've got a bunch of stuff in common afterall, punk. I guess I'll end my turn...for now."

The Delinquent drew a card from his deck _(5)_, smirked, and said, "I sacrifice Banisher in order to summon..._CAIUS, THE SHADOW MONARCH!_"

A dark vortex then shows up from out of nowhere, as Banisher of the Radiance got sucked in. The vortex then grew larger, as a gigantic monster was brought from out of it and appeared right behind and near to Duncan. This monster looks like a dark, scary creature wearing some suit of armor with a ripped-up cape, purple sparks all around it. **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)**

Duncan let out an evil grin as he said, "And it has a special ability. When I tribute summon this bad boy, he came remove one monster from play. And I choose...Vampire Lord!"

With that said, Caius started forming dark energy around it's hands, as it shoots it out and strikes right at Vampire Lord before disappearing into pieces before the Delinquent continues, "And thanks to it's special ability, if the monster who was removed from play a Dark monster, you lose one thousand extra attack points!"

Selena then groaned as she glares at Duncan **(Selena: 4000 - 3000)**, and said, "Is that all?"

"Nope," Duncan nodded. "My big bad still hasn't even attacked yet. Caius! Attack Selena's life points directly! With Dark Energy Blast!"

Caius then formed the dark energy ball once more, as it shoots out right at Selena. Once it did, the female Rare Hunter screamed out in agonizing pain. The Delinquent has a confused look on his face, as he has no idea why Selena did that. **(Selena: 3000 - 600)**

"Dudette, no need to scream," Duncan said with his arms crossed. "It's just a hologram, _relax!_"

"**_RELAX?_**" Selena screamed, staring angrily at the Delinquent. "We're in a shadow game to the _death_! _Everything_ here in _real_! The monsters, the card effects, freakin' _everything_! We're not in a holographic game anymore, punk. If we lose life points, we lose a lot amount of life energy. Don't you get it? I can't lose this Duel to you! You and your friends are going down, slowly and painfully until the _three_ of you die! And I'm going to _enjoy_ every single minute of it..."

The female Rare Hunter drew a card from her deck _(4)_ as she then smirks, "And you're going down! Activate face down trap card! _Return from the Different Dimension!_"

The face down card in front of her opened up, the image showing D.D. Warrior and D.D. Warrior Lady as well as three other monsters falling from a portal from the sky. A vortex appears right in front of her, and for some reason, Vampire Lord came out of it as it grins at Duncan with his vampire teeth showing.

"By paying half of my life points **(Selena: 600 - 300)**, I can bring back any remove from play monsters by the end of my turn," Selena explained, taking the trap card from it's respective slot and places it into the Graveyard. And now, I'll remove Vampire Lord from play once more in order to summon..._VAMPIRE GENESIS!_" _(3)_

Vampire Lord was then suddenly transforming, as it's eyes turned widen and his outfit being ripped out. It continues this way until it turns into a huge, dark-purple like vampire beast with vampire fangs around it's chest and waist as well as huge blue vampire wings. **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100)**

"I have no other choice but to do that," Selena muttered, as she places one of her cards into the Graveyard _(2)_. "Next, I'll activate Vampire Genesis' special ability. By discarding one Zombie-type monster from my hand, I get to special summon a monster that is one star lower than the discarded monster back from the Graveyard."

Vampire Genesis then reaches it's hands until it hits the ground, as it pulls out Vampire Lady, looking the same and beautiful before. She gave a quick wave to Duncan.

"Vampire Genesis, attack Duncan's Caius the Shadow Monarch! Vampire Lady, your up next!" Selena commanded.

With that command, the vampire monster flew over to Caius as it quickly sunk it's teeth into it's shoulder before the dark monster screaming out in pain before being destroyed into pieces. **(Duncan: 3250 - 2650)** Pretty soon after that, Vampire Lady was suddenly behind the Delinquent as she placed her hands on his shoulders before drawing out her fangs. Before Duncan knew it, the female vampire sunk it's teeth onto his shoulders before the Delinquent screamed out in pain. **(Duncan: 2650 - 1100) **Unbeknowtis to him, Vampire Lady has a special ability that if she deals perfect Battle Damage, she took a card from his deck and slipped it into the graveyard, Duncan having a weak-looking what-the-heck look on his face.**  
**

"And to not keep losing life points, I guess I'll activate this Spell Card," Selena smirks, as she placed a Spell Card onto the Spell/Trap zone. "Dian Keto, the Cure Master." _(1)_

Selena started glowing, as her life points raises up **(Selena: 300 - 1300)** and said, "This card raises my life points by one thousand. Draw your last pathetic card so we can end this."

Duncan could see what the female Rare Hunter means. With every single life point both of them loses, they get weaker by the minute.

**Confessional**

"Who'd ever thought there were other versions of the game like this?" Duncan asked to the camera. "There's no way I'm _losing_ this thing!"

**End of Confessional**

The Delinquent drew a card from his deck _(5)_ as he said, "First, I place two cards face down and summon Archfield Soldier in attack position!" _(2)_

As he says this, he places two cards into the Spell/Trap zone as two cards appeared verticle in front of him and a monster appearing in front of them. This monster seemed to have sharp horns and thorns near his head, shoulders, knees, and also have sharp claws with a long cape **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500)**.

"Archfield Soldier, attack Selena's Vampire Lady, now!"

With that command, Archfield Soldier ran over to Vampire Lady and slashes across her before she disappeared into many pieces **(Selena: 1300 - 950)**.

"Your getting on my nerve, punk!" Selena yelled, as he drew a card from her deck _(2)_. "I know the calculations! I'll use Vampire Genesis to attack your Archfield Soldier and to wipe out the_ rest_ of your life points! Big Vampire Punch Attack!"

Vampire Genesis then formed a fist and directed towards Duncan's monster, but it didn't last long as the Delinquent yells out, "Activate face down card! Negate Attack!"

The card on the left flips open, as the image shows a swirling vortex with blasts being attacked towards it. A vortex suddenly appeared in front of Archfield Soldier as the fist was drawn into it before the Vampire monster withdrew and the vortex closes itself.

"This card negates the attack of your monster and ends your battle phase," the Delinquent smirks.

"Fine!" Selena groaned in annoyance, as she places a card onto the Spell/Trap zone as it appears in front of her _(1)_. "I'll place one card face down end my turn for now. But on my next turn...you're _finished!_"

Vampire Genesis then started looking hungrily at Duncan, as the Delinquent drew a card from his deck _(3)_ and said, "Not for long, Selena! I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" _(2)_

Duncan places the card into the Spell/Trap zone as the card opens up, the image showing a dark-blue vortex with lightning striking into it. The wind started to blow as lightning shows up out of nowhere and destroyed Selena's face down card. The female Rare Hunter then groaned once more, placing the useless card into her Graveyard slot.

"Next, I activate my face down card Karma Cut!" the Delinquent declared, the face down card opening up in front of him, the image showing a female warrior being sucked in by a lightning vortex. "By discarding one card from my hand, I get to pick out one of your monsters and remove it from play. And what better way then to pick out your Vampire Genesis!"

The vortex suddenly appeared behind the vampire beast, as it starts to suck it in. Selena was watching as all of this was happening, with a shocked look on her face. The trap was a success, as Vampire Genesis is removed from play. The female Rare Hunter turns back at Duncan as she was glaring angrily at him.

"Since you don't have anything to protect you..." Duncan slowly said. "Archfield Soldier, attack the rest of her life points!"

Archfield Soldier then ran over to Selena as it slashes her through the chest, as the female Rare Hunter screams out in pain, thus losing the Duel. **(Selena: 950 - 0)** Pretty soon after that, all the cards that have been played faded away as the holographic plates got turned off. Duncan stood there and looked weak and mostly ticked off.

"Now release LeShawna and Justin like you promise," he groaned. "Or else you'll get _another_ beating and not just from this so called Shadow Place!"

"No," Selena moans, as she was losing balance of her steps. "_No!_ How can I lose to a low-life loser?"

Just then, for some reason, the female Rare Hunter was starting to glow all yellowy as she was starting to freak out, saying "Wha-what?"

_"You have failed me, Selena. You volunteered to duel Duncan, and since you lost…"_

"N-no, Master please!" Selena yelled out.

_"**SILENCE**! Since you lost, I'm not going to send you to the Shadow Realm. What I'll do to you is more—"_

"Master, _please_! Let me face off against that punk one more time! I'll beat him this time, I swear!"

_"SHUT UP! Instead of the Shadow Realm, I'll send you to a spiraling death!"_

"W-what? No, _NO!_"

"Hey, are you okay?" Duncan asked. "Who is this master your working for, anyway?"

Selena yelled in pain, as the shadows were surrounding her as her eyes were wide and panicking more than ever with a painful expression on her face, with her final words, "I'm…I'm fading? _NO!_ This can't be—I won't…_allow_…"

But with a blink of an eye, the female Rare Hunter vanished into the shadows, never to be seen or heard from again. With that, the Juvenile Delinquent looked at the ground and suddenly saw three locator cards and a Monster card. He walked up to them and picked them up from the dusty solid ground. He then saw the Monster card and saw that it was Vampire Lord. Looks like it's his for the taking thanks to the Battle City Rules! He then looked back at the three locator cards.

"And that makes _six_," he smirked. "We're all going to the finals! Whoo!"

But pretty soon after that, Duncan paused as he said, "That reminds me! Justin! LeShawna!"

He quickly turns around and saw the shadows were fading away as the Juvenile Delinquent watched on. If they were fading away, does that mean that the Hot Man Candy and the Ghetto Girl will fade too? That's what he thought of exactly. But after a few seconds, the shadows did indeed fade away, but Justin and LeShawna fell to the ground, as they were still unconscious. Duncan then quickly ran over to the Ghetto Girl, as he scooped her up and held her in his arms.

"LeShawna, wake up!" he said. "_LeShawna!_"

But then, the Ghetto Girl's almond eyes slowly opened, as she felt that someone was holding her in their arms. At first when she opened them, there was blurriness. But after a moment or two, her eye sights were clearing out as the first thing LeShawna saw was the Juvenile Delinquent.

"Duncan…?" she slowly groaned.

"Your okay now, LeShawna," Duncan whispered. "Like I said, I'm always here."

"Boy, you might be a bad guy but deep down your as soft as a marshmallow," LeShawna said with a giggle.

"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone okay?" Duncan asked, as he helped the Ghetto Girl up to her feet. "I don't want people to think I'm soft or anything."

"Your secret's safe with me, hun," said LeShawna. "Now I need to go help out Justin!"

With that, she ran off to aid the Hot-Man Candy, as Duncan looks at the camera.

**Confessional**

"I'm _NOT_ nice, okay?" Duncan said as he looks ticked off at the camera. "Just to set the record straight!"

**End of Confessional**

After a few minutes of fully awakened up, LeShawna and Justin were still a little weak from being inside the shadows and being unconscious way too much. Duncan explained to them what happened; that he has to duel against a "Rare Hunter" and he has to win in order to rescue them. But in the end, instead of going to the Shadow Realm, Selena disappeared into the darkness, ridding of her existence.

"Wow, that's just…_wow_," Justin said with his eyes wide.

"But the good news is…," Duncan smirked as he held out the three locator cards he picked up from before. "Selena got three locator cards! Since we all have five, split these by ones and what do you get?"

With that, the Juvenile Delinquent tossed one Locator Card each at the Ghetto Girl and the Man-Eye Candy, as the three of them are smiling with excitement.

"We're all going to the finals!" Duncan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ah _yeah_! Finals, here we come!" LeShawna yelled.

"Alright!" Justin shouted.

"Come on! Let's go find the others and head out to the Docks!"

With that, the trio walked away smiling, chatting, and laughing while they took off from the shadowy, dangerous ally. As soon as they left, another voice calls out, _"I think I heard Duncan's voice! It's coming from over here!"_

All of a sudden, Gwen, Yami, and Kaiba showed up from out of nowhere as they run to the foggy, dangerous ally. The three of them stopped on their tracks to see that they were already too late since the other trio had already left.

"But I could've _sworn_ I heard Duncan," Gwen had said.

"They're probably still nearby," said Yami. "We must keep moving."

"Whatever you say," Kaiba shrugged, as the threesome turned around and ran off.

* * *

**[1]: I apologize to anyone who likes Twilight and gets easily offended with this joke. But it is true, since I stay by the regular vampire rulebook.**


	14. It's Too Late

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **Here's the new chapter! There will be some surprises and some twists and turns in the next couple of chapters, but you'll have to see for yourself. But something bad happens in this chapter. Something REALLY bad. So I hope you still enjoy nonetheless and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:  
It's Too Late**

The trio of the Total Drama contestants, Duncan, LeShawna, and Justin, were happily walking down the street. They've got the last locator cards from the female Rare Hunter from the last chapter, and believe or not, they've got six locators cards each. And now their on their ways to the Battle City Finals! They were walking past some people walking past them, Duels that are happening, and some fans of theirs who was aching to have a match against their favorite or least favorite characters, but since the trio is done, they can't...but at least they signed some autographs in order to make up for it.

"Well, I wonder how the others are doing," LeShawna said, as they continue down the sidewalk. "We should at least try to find them."

Duncan placed a hand behind his head and scratched it while saying, "Yeah, you're probably…"

_"Hey you guys!"_

Duncan lifted down his arms as he, the Ghetto girl, and the Hot-Man Candy turned around and, to their surprise, Tristan was running right up to them. He then stopped right in front of him as the Delinquent asked, "Where are you going in such a hurry, man?" Duncan asked.

"You're _never_ gonna believe this, but Joey's now in the Finals!" Tristan said excitingly.

"For reals?" LeShawna asked with a smile on her face. "Tristan, that's great!"

"So are we, too!" Justin said, as he pulls out six locator cards from his pocket. "We got all six locator cards."

"Aw sweet!" said the Brunette. "I love to stay and chat, but I got to get going."

Duncan's face cocked up a grin as he asked, "Why's that?"

"It's Joey's sister, Serenity," Tristan explained. "She's going to be check out of the hospital soon, so Joey is sending me to pick her up. She might get out of her blindness and see tonight!"

"Wow, Tristan, that's amazing!" said the Ghetto girl.

"It sure is," Tristan said with a nod. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll meet up with ya later!"

With that, the Brunette quickly ran off, in hopes to get to the train station and to get to the hospital in time for the finals. The trio watched as they took off as Duncan yells, "Same here!"

"So I'm guessing Joey's not far from here, then," Justin said with a shrug.

"So now what?" Duncan asked, placing both hands behind his head.

"I guess we should go find the others," LeShawna suggested. "They probably made it to the Finals with us, I hope."

"You both go on ahead with me," Duncan suggested. "I'm going to see if I can find Joey."

"Cool," Justin nodded.

"And I'm not sure about y'all, but I think I should help Tristan out with Joey's little sister," LeShawna said. "You'd never know when somebody like him needs a hand."

"Then it's official," Duncan said with a nod and a smile. "We'll_ all_ meet by the docks as soon as we're done, got _it_?"

Justin and LeShawna nodded in reply. With that, both the Hot-Man Candy and the Ghetto girl ran off in seperate directions, as the Delinquent watches them go. With that, he let out a heavy sigh, seeing that he now has time to be by himself to take a break from the others. He turned around and walked in the same direction that he, Justin, and LeShawna just walked through.

He then looked up at the tall buildings before him, his hands still behind his head and mutters, "I wonder how everyone else is doing..."

**_THUD!_**

As soon as Duncan heard that noise, he tried to find the source of it. All of a sudden, he saw two people not too far away from him. One with light blonde hair and a tan body wearing a white non-sleeve hoodie showing off his midriff, pale yellow pants, and dark gray shoes. The other with snow white hair wearing a white T-shirt with blue stripes on them with a light blue short-sleeve jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes. To Duncan, it looked like the white-haired boy seemed injured and was being helped by the other boy. The Delinquent then ran up towards them in a hurry.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Oh, about time," the teen with the light blonde hair said. "We _need_ some help! This boy, I found him knocked out not too far from here. He's in really bad shape."

They all got to their knees as Duncan examined the white-haired teen. The Deliquent saw carefully grabbed his by the left arm and saw that his arm was almost covered in blood, with a soaked bandage wrapped up.

"I tried to help him as much as I could, but I couldn't stop the bleeding," the teen continued. "We need to send him to a hospital right away!"

"No kidding!" Duncan shrieked, with his eyes having a serious tone. He grabbed the white-hair teen by the shoulder and shook him a little. "Can you hear me, man? Tell me what happened!"

The teen then opened his eyes slowly, looking up to Duncan, his face told him that he was in so much pain, as he explained in a weak tone, "I-I don't remember what happened. I-It all happened so fast, I...I didn't know what happened until it was all over."

"Well don't worry, man, we'll get you to a hospital as soon as we can," the Delinquent assured him.

_"Yo, Duncan! What's going on?"_

Duncan's eyes widen as he suddenly stood up. He notice that Brooklyn-accent anywhere! He and the light-blonde teen turned around and, to their surprise, running towards them was Joey, Téa and Solomon Muto, Joey waving his arm in the air.

"Joey, Téa! Just in time, dudes!" Duncan called out. "This guy is bleeding really bad, we have to help him!"

Joey and Téa stopped in their tracks, with Solomon right behind them, as shocked looks came to their faces, as the Brooklyn-Accent teen quickly said, "You're not kidding, it's _Bakura_!"

"You know this kid?" the light-blonde hair boy asked.

"Yeah, we're buddies from school," Joey explained, kneeling down in front of Bakura. "Who would do this to him? I bet it's those Rare Hunters."

Duncan's ears perked up as his eyes widen. He looked down at Joey and quickly asked in a humorous tone, "Did you say 'Rare Hunter'?"

* * *

Luckily, Téa had used her cell phone and called a taxi while the blonde-hair teen and Joey were tending to Bakura's arm, hopefully to stop the bleeding. Sure enough, a taxi came by as Solomon helped Bakura in the taxi before getting in himself. He told everyone that Bakura might need some help getting to the hospital. With that, the taxi drove off with both of them in it, as the other four were watching them go.

"I sure hope he'll be alright," the light-blonde hair teen said.

"Bakura is tough, he'll be fine," Téa said.

Joey then turned towards the teen as he lifted his hand up and said, "Thanks a lot for helping out our friend there. If you didn't happen to find him, who knows what _would've_ happened."

"Glad I could help," the boy said, as he took Joey's hand and both started a handshake. "Oh, where _are_ my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Namu."

"I'm Joey Wheeler!" Joey introduced himself. "This is Téa, and this is Duncan."

Both of them let go of each others' hands, as it was Duncan's turn to held his hand out to Namu as they both shook hands and said, "Again, thanks for helping their pal back there."

"Hey, if you didn't happen to come along, Bakura would've be in critical condition from losing a lot of blood," Namu said. "You seemed pretty nice for a deliquent."

The Delinquent immediately lets go of the blonde-haired teen's hand and quickly shot a glare at him. Then, at the corner of his eye, he saw that Namu had a Duel Disk on his wrist and said with a smug look on his face, "I see that you're a Duelist as well, aren't you?"

"Oh this?" Namu said, showing off his Duel Disk. "I'm just a low-level duelist. And I see that you and Joey are duelists, as well. Now that we had discovered all this, I suppose you both wanted to duel me, right?"

"Not me, Namu," Joey said, waving his hand up. "I'm on my way to the Battle City Finals."

"So am I, buddy!" Duncan said to the Brooklyn-Accent teen, as he pulls out six locator cards from his pocket. "I have all six Locator Cards!"

"Aw sweet!" Joey shouted, as he turned to Namu. "Guess you don't have to worry about us dueling you, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Namu said, scratching his face, his face blushing with embarrassment. "Perhaps you both would like to give me some dueling tips later."

Duncan nod with agreedment and said, "Sure thing.

"I suppose we should be going, now," Téa said as she lifted her bag over her shoulder. "So we'll meet up later?"

"Sure thing," Namu said.

With that, Duncan, Joey, and Téa turned around and walked off, as Namu stood there, watching them go. As he was watching them, a smirk came across his face, as a sudden red aura began forming around him like a flame.

**_At least they have no idea who I really am. Now Phase Two is already underway. Now Rare Hunters! I have already sensed you're all in position._**

_Yes. And we bring good news, too. We have found three of the duelists, those show contestants who befriended the Pharaoh. I contacted the other available Rare Hunters. They'll be there to take care of them shortly._

**_Excellent. Keep me up to date. Make sure they stay in your sight!_**

_We have also located the Pharaoh, that Goth Girl, and Seto Kaiba. They're way too slow in their search!_

**_Good. I want the two of you to keep them busy! But don't duel the Pharaoh, yet. Even though he has Slifer the Sky Dragon, I must be the one to finish him off!_**

_And of that Goth girl? And Kaiba?_

**_Keep them busy, but don't let the Pharaoh out of your sight! But just remember that Dueling them will be easy. Seto Kaiba has obtained Obelisk the Tormentor, one of the rare Egyptian God Cards. Don't underestimate its power. Keep them busy long enough for our plans to go into effect. AND DON'T FAIL ME!_**

_Yes, Master. We will not fail you!_

Namu then looked and saw that Joey, Duncan, and Tea were still in sight as he whispered, "Better now than later, they always say."

With that, he took off running, heading straight for the trio and started calling out, "Hey, Joey! Duncan! Téa! Wait for me!"

Joey suddenly turned around and spotted Namu running towards them, as he said, "Something up, Namu?"

Namu then stopped in front of the trio as he asked, "Mind if you both give me a couple dueling tips now? I mean I don't want to lose a duel this early in the tournament, and I was wondering if you could help me out."

Duncan smiled as he said, "Sure thing, Namu. And before you know it, you might become as great at Dueling as us! Okay, the first tip is…"

But what they didn't know was that one man in a black cloak was coming up from behind Namu while another two in black cloaks were also coming up behind Duncan, Joey, and Tea.

**Meanwhile…**

"That duel was _awesome_, man!" Geoff cheered.

Recently, Trent had just won the last Locator Card along with another rare card as he said cheerfully, "With cards these _rare_, one of us might even _win_ the finals! Do you think the others are having as much luck as we are?"

"Let's hope so, man," the Party-Dude said, tipping his cowboy hat back a little. His eyes were suddenly widened as he looks around, as if something doesn't feel right. He turns back to Trent and asked, "Hey Trent, do you feel something amidst going around here?"

The Musician has a confused look on his face and asked, "What do you mean?"

Geoff shakes his head as he says, "N-Never mind, dude. Come on. Let's meet up at the docks like we're suppose to. Our friends might probably _be_ there, by now!"

"So you're saying that you're both going to the Finals?"

The duo suddenly heard that behind them, as they knew that voice sounded familiar. They both turned around and, to their surprise, Justin was walking right up to them.

"Hey, Justin," Trent said with a friendly smile. "Yeah, I got my last locator card. And with Geoff and I, we're both going to the _Finals!"_

The Hot-Man Candy reached into his pocket and took out his six Locator Cards and said, "Same here, and the same goes with LeShawna, Duncan, and heck _even_ Joey!"

"_Awesome_, dude!" Geoff shouted with excitement, both he and Justin exchanging high-fives. "Do you guys think that Yugi and Gwen might be in it, too?"

**Confessional**

"It's great that we're all going to the Finals!" Trent said with excitement. "But I can't help but notice about not hearing from Gwen _or_ Yugi. I mean, what if they both _lost_ and…they'll be the only ones _not_ competing in the Finals…and, and that they both might be depressed and so they'll have to seek each other for comfort and…"

He suddenly froze in mid-sentence as the Musician suddenly realized what he just said. He lifted his hand up and slaps himself in the forehead, saying, "Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid_!"

**End of Confessional**

"So now all we have to do is _head_ for the docks," Geoff said, placing both hands behind his head.

"Yeah, so we better hurry up and get there," Justin said with a shrug.

The trio then walked off, unaware that they were being secretly followed…

* * *

After a long while and walking, sometimes running, and searching long and hard, Yami, Gwen, and Kaiba suddenly stopped walking, as they were catching their breath. Before the trio knew it, they were suddenly right in front of an aquarium.

"You sure Joey _might_ be here?" Yami asked, as he got done breathing heavily.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi," said Kaiba, as he fully stood up. "Every Duel Disk has a tracking device installed into _each_ and _every_ one, so that way Kaiba Corp. can easily track down the duelists in this city."

Gwen also fully stood up as she looked at the CEO with one of her smiles and said, "Wow. You guys _sure_ know how to stay on top."

"We always do," Kaiba said with a smirk right back.

**Confessional**

In the confessional, there was the real Yugi Muto, sitting there with his arms crossed with a cute confused look on his face.

"Is it me, or is there something going on between Gwen and Kaiba?" he asked.

**Static**

Gwen was standing up instead of sitting on the toilet, as she looks shocked when she realized what she said earlier.

"What was I _thinking_?" she asked. "_'You guys sure know how to stay on top'_".

The Goth girl then glared right at the camera and said, "Just to let you all know is that I don't even _like_ Kaiba. Not even as a friend or something else. He's just an egotistical jerk wanting to do nothing _more_ than to beat Yugi in a Children's Card Game. How was he _raised,_ anyway?"

**Static**

"And for the record, I have no interest in Gwen," Kaiba said, both his arms and legs crossed. He placed a hand on his chin as he looked at the ceiling as he continues, "But then again, we _do_ share the same taste in the latest technology of Kaiba Corp."

The CEO then looks back at the camera as he uncrosses his legs and continued, "If you ask me, she _might_ be of interest. Which is...if I don't have my chance to Duel Yugi."

**End of Confessional**

"So Joey must be here!" Gwen stated.

Yami then quickly said, "We have no time, we must _hurry_!"

"Right!"

With that, they both took off towards the entrance, as Kaiba stood there for a minute. He then said with a smirk on his face, "I don't know _why_ Yugi cares about a third-rate duelist. He'll get what's coming to him."

With that, he continued to follow Yami and Gwen inside the aquarium. It turns out that they have to pay in order to get it. The Goth girl reached into her pocket as she handed out a few bucks. With that, both she and the Pharaoh ran into the arena. Except when they got there, all they saw was a show going on, involving a whale and a lot of music playing in the background.

Gwen stomped her foot in anger and said, "Dang it, Joey's not here. Do you think he must've left?"

"Depends," said Yami, as he turns around. "Come on. I know a _better_ way to get into contact."

* * *

"Uh, I don't mean to brag guys," Trent said, as he, Justin, and Geoff were continuing down their way. "But I don't _think_ this is the way to the docks."

"Eh, what was your first clue?" Geoff asked.

The Musician, the Party Dude, and the Hot-Man Candy stopped on their tracks and saw that they were facing a giant wall of an empty alleyway, accompanied by three garbage cans. Their shoulders slumped as they gave out weak irritated sighs.

"So what now? Try and look for a map or something?" Justin asked.

"I knew we should've taken those directions from that gas station!" Geoff exclaimed, glaring right at Trent.

"It's not my fault," the Musician said, looking irritated. "I _wouldn't_ trust strangers like those guys."

"That was the employee, Trent! Get your facts_ straight_!"

"How could you tell he was an employee?"

"Hello? Name Tag?"

"_**AHEM!**_"

Both Trent and Geoff stopped their arguement as both they and Justin turned around and spotted five strange individuals wearing black cloaks, surrounding them in the alleyway. The three then had surprisingly confused looks on their faces, as they faced them head on.

"Can we help you dudes?" Justin asked.

One of them had snickered quite frighten to the point where a chill had been sent through their spines. This does not look good at all.

* * *

"And _that's_ how you can easily win the Duel by cheating," Duncan said, his eyes closed holding his index finger up. "But for the record, I would wait till you'd be a pro at it. You don't want to get caught trying it the first time."

Namu let out a friendly laugh and said, "Thanks, Duncan. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." But all of a sudden, he let out a sharp gasp. "Wait, Joey! Duncan! Téa! _Behind you_!"

But then he was suddenly grabbed in the shoulders by a man in a black cloak. The trio then turned around, but then…

_**WHAM!**_

Duncan and Joey were immediately hit in the face, as Téa quickly ran to one side, watching all this going on. "Wh-Where did they come from?" she asked outloud.

There were three others as they walked over to Namu, as one proceeded to punch him in the stomach, hard. Duncan immediately stood up as he saw what was happening.

"Hey! _Get away from him_!" he called out.

The Deliquent then proceeded up to his feet as he ran over and had grabbed the two men by their cloaks, pulling them away from Namu. He then clutched his hands hard against their hair and had slammed both their heads together. Both Rare Hunters have fallen to the ground uncouncious. The man who had a hold of Namu then threw him to the ground hard, as he proceeded to run over and attacked Duncan. Joey then got up and had punched him right at the jaw, as he fell to his back.

"R-Run…get out of here…" Namu called out, but in a weak tone.

"We're not leaving without you, man!" Duncan called out. "Can you get up?" Namu then tried to sit up, but had then collapsed on the ground again.

"_Hey, let me go!_"

Both the Delinquent and Joey, who have punched one of the Rare Hunters in the face and kicked another on the crotch, turned their heads and saw that Téa was being grabbed tightly by one of the Hunters. While they were distracted, the Rare Hunters took this chance and punched and kick the crud out of both friends as they fell to the ground. This time, they were unconscious.

"_Duncan! Joey_!" Téa screamed out.

Suddenly, it sounds as if someone's cell phone was going off. The ringtone was pop music and there was something about _"Don't stop, make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up"_. Tea quickly kicked the Rare Hunter behind her and picked up her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open.

_"_Hello?"

_"Téa?"_

Another one of the Rare Hunters grabbed her and took her cell phone away from her.

"YUGI! **HELP!**"

_"Téa, what's going on?"_

"Duncan! Joey! The Rare Hunters—"

Before she could continue, the Rare Hunter dropped Téa's cell phone and smashed it with their boot.

* * *

Both Justin and Geoff fell to the ground as one of the Rare Hunters were grabbing Trent by the collar of his shirt. The Musician looked like he was just knocked unconscious as his face looks beaten up. The Hunter threw Trent right near both the Hot-Man Candy and the Party Dude, as they were both groaning from the pain they received.

"T-Trent…" Justin slowly groaned.

"D-dudes…" Geoff also slowly groaned, before shutting his eyes once more.

"Ugh…no," the Hot-Man Candy groaned, before joining Trent and Geoff into unconsciousness.

**Meanwhile…**

Yami was inside a random telephone booth as he was just standing there with the phone near him, calling out for Téa. He doesn't even know that her cell phone got destroyed. While he was doing so, both Kaiba and Gwen were standing outside the telephone booth, waiting for him to get off. The Pharaoh groaned in defeat as he hung up the telephone and banged his head near it. Seeing Yami like that, the Goth knew that something must be up.

_"We're not too late. Maybe he's having trouble calling them. Yeah, that's it! But wait, wasn't he talking? Maybe they're having bad connection. Please whoever-rules-the-universe; please let it be either one of those!"_

Yami then emerged from the booth, both Kaiba and Gwen turning their direction at him.

"Kaiba, Gwen…I'm sorry, but we're _too_ late."

Gwen's eyes widened. "N-No. We can't be. Yami, don't tell me that…?"

"Gwen, I'm _sorry_," the Pharaoh said, his head down with his eyes closed. "Marik has taken our friends hostage."

**Confessional**

Gwen was sitting in the confessional, looking angrily at the camera.

"Marik, if you're watching this, then you better pray that we won't find you! If you had dare taken any of our friends…" She then lifts up her wrist containing her Duel Disk, slotting her deck in. "You are so **_DEAD_**!"

**End of Confessional**

Kaiba scoffs, as he unfolded his arms. "Relax, you two. _Clearly_ they're only after Yugi and his Egyptian God Card, and technically not your friends. Basically, they're not of _use_ to anyone."

With that, Gwen snapped her head straight at the CEO, as she lifted her hand up, shaking as if wanting to smack him. She stared angrily at him, saying, "How could you say that, Kaiba? Our friends are like brothers and sisters to us! And if by any chance Marik leaves even a _scratch_ on them, why wouldn't _you_ care?"

"As if you know," Kaiba said, his back facing the duo. "Besides, Wheeler and that Punk friend of yours still has their Duel Disks, and my KaibaCorp Satellite can track the location of their whereabouts. If by _any_ chance we find them…" he then turns around to face Yami. "Your Egyptian God Card will be _mine_, Yugi. I'll make sure you lose."

Yami's face had twitched for a moment as he said, "Only _after_ I know my friends will be alright, Kaiba."

"And besides, Marik must've known you have an Egyptian God Card too," Gwen said, her hand still up in the air. "He'll try the same thing with you just as he did to us. What if he were to kidnap _someone_ you deeply care about, huh?"

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Before Kaiba could answer, he placed his two index fingers on the collar of his coat.

_"Seto, come in!"_

"What is it, Mokuba?"

_"We have a problem! Joey Wheeler's Duel Disk is not transmitting a signal into the Satellite System. I think something might be blocking it. The same goes with Duncan and the other show contestants. Tell you what, I'll head back to headquarters and make sure the team's doing everything possible to fix the problem…we'll get these guys, Seto. Promise."_

Kaiba nodded his head. "As soon as you find out anything, let me know." With that, he withdrew his hand from his collar. The CEO then turned to face Gwen and Yami and said, "We might have a bit of a problem. Either the satellite's suffering from a glitch, or that these Rare Hunters are _smarter_ than we thought."

Gwen then finally raised her hand down as she let out a disappointing sigh. "Come on, then. Looks like we'll have to find them the old fashion way."


	15. Gwen and Kaiba vs Lumis and Umbra Part1

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for the long wait, but updating one or twice a week came back! So here's the new chapter. Most of the Duel in this chapter is kind of same like in the anime, but I cut them down since we all know what happened. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:  
Gwen and Kaiba Vs Lumis and Umbra Part 1**

LeShawna and Tristan were walking down the crowded street after taking a half hour train ride, as there were still other duelists out dueling one another. The Brunette gave out a loud whistle.

"Man, you're sure lucky you get to enter the Finals," he said.

"You said it, babe. Now where's this hospital again?"

"Right around the corner down the street. We're almost there. You're going to love Joey's little sister."

"What's she like?"

"Possibly one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet of course."

* * *

Kaiba, Gwen, and Yami was passing a crowded diner, with people enjoying their lunch, as they focused on the road ahead of them. To the Goth, it felt as if they've been walking for hours, when it's only been 20 minutes. Her legs were so tired, she had to stop for a minute. She felt a stinging pain from them, as she stopped and bent down, her hands over her legs. Yami noticed this and looks behind to see the Goth girl resting there.

"You alright, Gwen?"

Gwen lifted her head up and said, "I'm fine, Yami." She then leaned up. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"If you want, we can rest here before we continue," Yami suggested.

Gwen raised her hand up. "I'm fine, really. It's just that a lot has been happening today, that's all. And besides, our friends are in danger. There's no telling what Marik might do to them. We can't rest now."

Yami nodded in agreement. With that, they continued walking on in the middle of the street, a few people out hanging around, a couple of them still dueling, but the trio didn't pay any attention to them. Unbeknownst to them, up on the rooftops of tall buildings, laid two hooded figures; one tall, one small. Their hoods were on over their heads, so you can't make out their faces, and yet their eyes were glowing.

"Everything's falling into the place," the short man said. "We must get them to our selected dueling arena at once. But first, we must make sure Kaiba's deck is futile. Stay here, I'll be back."

Yami, Gwen, and Kaiba still walked on, unaware about what's yet to come. The Goth girl had to stop again to regain her energy a bit. Yami turned around as he faced her.

"I think it'd be best if we should rest here," he suggested.

"No Yami, we have to keep going."

"Not like this, we're not."

Gwen then brushed her legs. "I'm fine, really. You guys don't have to…"

"We should."

Gwen and Yami then turned their attention towards Kaiba with confused looks on their faces, as he continued, "If we continue now, think of what state we'll be in if we face Marik head on. We'll need to rest here for a few minutes to get our energy back before we continue. There's a couple benches right over there."

The CEO then faced a direction as Yami and Gwen turned where he was looking at. Sure enough, there were a couple red benches on the sidewalk. The Goth girl sighed in relief, as they all walked over to sit. Yami sat on one bench while Gwen sat in the other. Surprisingly to her, Kaiba had taken a seat next to her. Gwen quickly looks away and stares at the ground, trying hard not to pay attention to him. She looked over to Yami, who had a concerned look on his face.

The Goth girl then faces the ground again with a sad expression on her face.

_I wish there's something I can do to stop this…but what? What can I do?_

**CLANK!**

"What the…?"

Gwen and Yami turned to face Kaiba, and saw a red and gold-metal like object attaching itself to his Duel Disc, over his deck. **[1]**

"What is this?"

He then stood up, his hand over the object and pulled, hoping to break it off of him, but with no luck.

"Kaiba!" Yami called out.

Both him and Gwen stood up and ran to Kaiba's side, watching as he hopelessly attempts to take it off, and yet still nothing. Gwen immediately walked over and had grabbed the CEO by his left arm.

"Let's take a look." She then examines the object. The object has the shape of an Egyptian eye, similar to Yami's puzzle and her necklace, with a small keyhole at the center of the eye. "What is that?"

_"Eh-heh-heh-heh."_

Just then, a cloaked figure had jumped right in front of the trio. It was the same cloaked figure as before, as he stood up on his feet. The trio gasped at the sight of him, and immediately knew who he was.

"A Rare Hunter!" Kaiba blurted out.

Yami then stepped up. "What have you done with our friends?"

The man chuckled before explaining, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. But first…" he then points a finger up towards a direction, which was aiming for the end of the street. "Kaiba, I believe we may have something of _yours_."

With that said, there were suddenly strong gusts of wind through the streets, Kaiba, Yami, and Gwen lifting their arms up to protect themselves. Then, they had heard large sounds of a propeller active. They turned around to look, and saw a helicopter flying above the empty streets. Hanging from the helicopter from a rope was…

"**SETO! HELP ME! SETO!**"

All of their eyes widened at the sight.

"_MOKUBA!_" Kaiba called out, in a worried tone.

"Seto! Help me! Please! Seto!" Mokuba cried out, his face expressing fear. He was tied in a rope and was hanging by three of the Rare Hunters from the helicopter. Kaiba then turned to face the Rare Hunter.

"Let him go! Now!" he said through his teeth.

"Relax, Kaiba, your brother is safe in our hands."

"_SAFE?_" Gwen shrieked. She then pointed towards Mokuba. "IS THAT WHAT YOU JERKS CALLED _'SAFE'_?"

"Seto! Please! Help me!" Mokuba cried out.

Kaiba then turned to face his brother, as he called out, "I'LL HELP YOU SOON, JUST HANG ON!"

The Rare Hunter chuckled from in front of them, before he said, "I wouldn't count on that, Kaiba."

The CEO turned to face him again, angrily threatening, "Let him go now or else I'll crush all of you Rare Hunters with the entire weight of KaibaCorp!"

"As if you could. If you ever want to see your little brother ever again…" the man pointed his finger again, this time to a tall skyscraper, possibly the tallest building around the area. "You must meet my partner and I at the top of that skyscraper in one hour!" He then faces towards Yami and Gwen. "You two _better_ come, too, as we also have your friends!"

Yami and Gwen's eyes were widen with shocked and horror as the Pharaoh said in a threatening tone in his voice, "You let them go now or else! If you so much as to hurt any one of them…!"

"We'll be sure to kick all of your sorry butts!" the Goth girl finished.

The Rare Hunter laughed. "As if. Again. One hour. If you don't show, you will never see your family and friends again!"

With that, the helicopter took off high into the skies, Mokuba continued screaming for help as he was carried off. All they could do was stand there and watch helplessly as The Rare Hunters had took Mokuba away. The Rare Hunter made his escape by jumping back onto one of the buildings as he disappeared out of sight.

Gwen then turned to face Kaiba with a sad look on her face. "Kaiba, I'm so sorry about your brother."

All Kaiba could do is clutch his fists in rage. Mokuba was the only family he has, and if anything were to happen to him…he turned to face Yami, as he said, "Yugi, as of now, we're dealing with the same enemies…I'll help you crush them, but only because I'm doing this for Mokuba. You can save your friends on your own."

All the Pharaoh could do is nod in agreement.

* * *

They had made it inside the skyscraper they were said to go to. They looked around and saw a lot of people gathering, some going into stairways or elevators, with a fountain in the middle of the room

"This looks more like a hotel," Gwen commented.

"We have to get on the roof to face those two head on," Yami said.

Within minutes, they had found themselves an elevator that could take them to the roof. They then stepped in, the automatic doors closing behind them. As the elevator proceeded up, Kaiba and Yami leaned their backs against the walls, Kaiba with his arms crossed over his chest, Gwen standing in the middle, with her arms also crossed, as the Star Wars elevator theme music plays in the background. **[2]**

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Kaiba asked.

"Eh, blame the workers here," Gwen shrugs.

* * *

The threesome managed to make it to the top of the roof as instructed by the Rare Hunters. They walked from the elevator and looked at the other tall buildings around them. Right in front of them was a glass-roof and for some reason, there were bombs strapped onto them.

"Okay, now where are they?" Gwen asked.

The three of them then heard someone laughing, as all of a sudden, two of the Mysterious figures showed up from out of nowhere as they landed on top of the glass roof.

"Glad that you three could make it," one of them said. "A very wise decision."

All Kaiba, Gwen, and Yami could do is to give out glares. One of the Rare Hunters pulled out something from underneath their cloak as they hold out some kind of key, and with all their might, threw it right over to Kaiba. The CEO caught the key right on time as he inserts it right into the Gold Locket and unlocks it. He then grabbed the Locket and throws it in the air. It really sucks that they couldn't shuffle their decks before the Duel, but still.

"We did as you two told, so tell us!" Yami demanded. "Who did you capture besides Mokuba, Joey, Téa, and Duncan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the tall Rare Hunter asked. "Not only did we capture four of those weaklings, but we've also captured Trent, Justin, and Geoff."

Gwen's eyes were widen in shocked. Not those three guys too! They didn't say anything about Tristan and LeShawna, so they haven't even captured them yet. Though what if the Goth girl was wrong? Her expression then changed into a glare.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" she asked with a dark tone in her voice. "We've kept our part of the bargain?"

"Simple, all our Master wants us to do is challenge two out of three of you into a Tag-Team Double Duel!" the short Rare Hunter exclaimed.

Seto Kaiba walked off from both of them, as he readied his Duel Disk and said, "Then let's get this show on the road. Yugi and I can take you both _on_! After this, I command you two to release my little brother!"

Yami also walked up and said, "And _our_ friends as well."

The short Rare Hunter lifted his hand in the air and said, "Hold on, there! Our Master gave us bigger plans for this Duel."

"What do you mean bigger plans?" Yami asked.

"You see, Pharaoh, our master gave us _specific_ orders to leave you out of this Duel," the short Rare Hunter continued to explain. "Even though you have an Egyptian God Card, he figures he can take care of you himself."

"But this is a Tag-Team Double Duel," Yami pointed out. "What other Duelist can also take you both on?"

The tall Rare Hunter chuckled before eyeing the Goth girl. Gwen notices that the tall Rare Hunter was looking at her weirdly as she gave out a disgusted look on her face. Actually, that wasn't what he was thinking about. He pointed a tall finger right past both Yami and Kaiba, as both looked behind them and saw the answer to the Pharaoh's question.

"_Her!_"

Gwen once again has a confused look on her face, as she stutters, "M-m-me?"

"Yeah you!" the tall Rare Hunter said. "Our master orders us to take care of you instead of the Pharaoh."

Before the Goth girl could say anything, Yami stepped in front of her with anger in his eyes and said, "No! You leave Gwen out of this! She has nothing with this. You're master's anger is against me, not her!"

The short Rare Hunter chuckled and with a few waves from his hand, he said, "Sorry, Pharaoh. Then I guess that your friends will say bye-bye-bye."

Yami glared at both of the Rare Hunters before relaxing and sighing in defeat. Gwen walked up to him as she placed her hands on his shoulders, with a sad look on her face.

"Yami, thanks for trying to take my place," said the Goth girl. "But we can't get anybody else into even more danger."

The Pharaoh looked right at Gwen and said, "You're right. That means that both you and Kaiba will have to Duel against them together."

All of a sudden, there was a sound as if a glass cup was dropped to the floor as Gwen's eyes were widen, as she looked over at Kaiba and asked, "Me? Dueling with him?"

Kaiba crossed his arms, with a smirk on his face, and asked, "What's the matter? Is there a problem?"

Gwen gave out a glare and said, "N-nothing's the problem."

**Confessional**

"Me. Tag-Team Double Dueling. With Kaiba?" the Goth girl steeply asked, glaring at the camera. "Yeah right! How could this day get any worse?"

**End of Confessional**

Both Gwen and Kaiba are now standing on the glass roof side-by-side, as they're both glaring at the Rare Hunters right before them. All Yami could do in this situation now is to watch what is happening.

"But first, where are our manners?" the short Rare Hunter asked. "Let us introduce ourselves…"

Both of them lifted their heads up, their faces finally exposed in the lightness from the sun. The short Rare Hunter has a mask on the right side of his face, that is white and silver. The tall Rare Hunter has a black mask on the left-side of his face, that was half of a demonic red and black face.

"I am Lumis," the short Rare Hunter said.

"And I am Umbra," the tall Rare Hunter said.

"Okay, cut to the chase," Gwen quickly said. "If we win this Duel, you'll release Trent, Mokuba, and everybody else that you guys kidnapped, right?"

"Perhaps, but it's not that easy," said Lumis. "But let us explain the rules of what's going to happen in this Duel. There has been a last minute change-of-plans. See the bombs on each glass you're standing on?"

Gwen and Kaiba looked around and saw that there have been bombs attached and installed on each huge glass, with a calculator-thing installed that displays the numbers **4000**. Both looked back at them, Kaiba with a serious look on his face, but Gwen who looks kind of confused.

"Like the regular rules, each of us begins with four thousand Life Points," Lumis started to explain. "One must beat either one or both Duelists in order to win. However, as for the losers, they must come at one price."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Look below you," Lumis pointed.

Both Kaiba and Gwen looked at the floor below the glass ceiling and saw that it was _all the way down_ until it shows the floor and the fountain. They also saw a few people looking at them as the conversations were happening, and not to mention that some of the older-teen boys that were watching were looking right up the Goth girl's mini-skirt! Since the glass is, after all, see-through.

Gwen gave out a shriek as she pulled down her skirt, her face blushing with embarrassment. Unfortunately for her, Kaiba understood that situation all too well, with that smirk returning to his face. **(A/N: Kaiba, you pervert!)**

"Also, look at the boxes right besides you," Lumis also pointed. "It keeps track on how much life points we all have. Each and every time you lose life points, the glass will slowly crack as they slowly fall apart. Once your life points reach to zero, the glass will fully break! And you both will fall right through the broken glass, sending you both falling down a fifty-foot building and to the floor. In other words…the losers will fall to their deaths."

Gwen and Kaiba gasped at the same time when they heard this. Not only is this a one of those regular Double Duels…but a deadly one at that! The Goth girl suddenly imagines of what were to happen if she and the CEO loses the duel. Glass was shattering around both of them, as they fall through the broken glass and fall down through the fifty foot building. Both of them screaming loudly, falling straight to their deaths, the screams echoing through her mind.

The Goth girl shook her head, heading back to reality. She now has a worried look on her face.

**Confessional**

"So it's official!" Gwen shrieked. "We're going to die in this freakin' Children's Card Games! Are some duels like this?"

**End of Confessional**

"And just like the Battle City rules, whoever wins can take their opponent's rarest card," Lumis continues. "After we win, we'll take your Egyptian God Card! Are you ready?"

After what feels like an hour, when it actually was two minutes, both Kaiba and Gwen just stood there. The CEO with his arms crossed, and Gwen still having a worried look on her face, looks like she was going to have a heart attack, both not wanting to die anytime soon.

"So I'd thought," said Lumis. "The rules of this Duel must have left you speechless."

Kaiba now once again smirked, not actually caring if he's going to die or not, as he said, "Actually, I was just waiting. Didn't I guarantee you that Mokuba's alright?"

"Exactly, but not where you're going," said Lumis.

"Once you both die, you won't get any visitors," Umbra explained. "This will be the last Duel you both ever have!"

One of Gwen's eyes twitched as he said that, with what looks like tears were forming in her eyes. Kaiba, however, remained calm.

"It seems you made one-too many mistakes, Rare Hunters," he said. "The first was kidnapping my brother. The second was challenging me to a death-match. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times, your about to be curb-stomped by Seto Kaiba!"

With that said, he activated his Duel Disk, with the same going to Gwen and the two Rare Hunters, the holographic systems flew out of the Goth girl's disk, as both were installed and started glowing all rainbow-like colors, indicating that the holographic system is now in used on her and Kaiba's side. One of the Rare Hunters doing the same

"And you guys will released everyone you trapped," Gwen instructed.

"Of course," said Umbra. "Just to let you informed, our Decks are specially equipped to handle any situations involving an Egyptian God Card."

"And once we're through with you, Master Marik will now have two Egyptian God Cards," Lumis continued. "Once we do, the both of you will be out of his way, clearing his way straight to the Pharaoh and to his Egyptian God. Soon, he'll have our three…in the meantime, you'll enjoy your stays in the Afterlife!"

Gwen's eye twitches once more, trying not to let fear coming from her eyes. She'll try to win this Duel even if it means her life!

"So if you're ready, it's time to Duel!" Lumis exclaimed.

With that, Gwen, Kaiba, Lumis, and Umbra all drew five cards each from their respective decks.

"Are you ready to die?" Lumis asked.

"No, and we already know the rules!" Gwen exclaimed. "Two-on-two. Each Duelist must work together to beat the other opposing team. Piece of cake."

_Gwen:_ **_4000_**_/__Kaiba: **4000**/Lumis: **4000**_/_Umbra: **4000**_

Lumis decided to go first as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and places two cards face down _(4)_. Both cards appeared vertically in front of him face down.

"Your turn, Gothy," said the Rare Hunter.

Gwen then starts to have a serious look on her face, as she drew a card from her deck _(6)_. She then placed a monster face down on the field and placed a card down on the Spell/Trap card zone. _(4)_

"I placed one card face down and summon a monster face down in defense mode," the Goth girl declared. "And for that, I guess I'll have to end my turn."

It was now Umbra's turn. He drew a card from his deck _(6)_ as he too summons a monster, but only in attack position. With that, a weird-looking light blue, dark blue, and yellow monster with gold wings was summoned onto the field, called the Shining Abyss **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)** _(5)_

Pretty soon after that, Lumis started laughing his head off evilly, and said,

"Now it's time we show you how we work together on these kind of Duels!"

Gwen's eyes widened in shocked and said, "B-but that means…a teamwork strategy?"

"That's right, Gothy," Lumis said.

The short Rare Hunter activated his equip Spell card face up called "Mask of Brutality", the card showing an image of a weird-looking mash with two claws sticking out of it's eyes. The mask then suddenly appeared right onto the Shining Abyss, as it started to glow. **(ATK: 2600)**

One of the face down cards was flipped up in front of him, the card showing an image of a weird-looking mask with two claws sticking out of its eyes. The mask then suddenly appeared right onto the Shining Abyss, as its starts to glow. **(ATK: 2600) **But according to the card effects, they have to pay one thousand life points in order to keep Mask of Brutality intact. However, Umbra quickly played a spell card called Masked Doll. The image of the card showing a doll being stabbed to a wall by a huge thorn. _(4)_

The effects of the Spell card lets both Umbra and Lumis not to pay any life points, tribute, or to discard to activate any spell card, so their life points are safe.

Gwen groaned in annoyance as Kaiba said, "It's the beginning of the Duel, and already it has twenty six thousand attack points!"

"Thank you very much to give my Shining Abyss an upgrade, Lumis," Umbra said.

"You're very welcome, Umbra," said Lumis. "Soon, our tag-team strategy will destroy you!"

"Oh please," said Gwen, looking annoyed. "Like that's gonna make us give up in this duel."

Kaiba suddenly gave out a 'humph' as the Goth girl looked over to him. He looked back at her and said, "If your suggesting that we should both help each other out, then _forget_ it. Help is for experiencing child birth and Boy Scouts. I can _win_ this Duel and save my little brother by myself!"

Gwen then gave out one of her glares at the CEO once again and yelled, "Have you bumped your head, Kaiba? Incase you forgot, _I'm_ in this Duel too. And if we're ever going to beat these creeps, win this Duel, and save our friends and your brother, then we need to set aside whatever differences we have and work together!"

Kaiba glared back at the Goth girl and said, "And how _long_ have we known each other?"

"A day and a half, counting our first meeting," Gwen quickly pointed out.

The CEO suddenly had a thought coming to him. He remembered the time the Goth girl mentioned, about how he first met her, Duncan, LeShawna, Trent, Geoff, and Justin. He remembered every detail about what happened. He and Duncan getting on each other's nerves, both having a Duel, and how the Delinquent lost. Not to mention the aftermath of that duel. Duncan punched him in the face that sends him to the ground. Kaiba got back up and was going to punch him back, but Gwen ran up to the both of them to stop the fight, but got in-between when the CEO accidentally punches her in the face.

Kaiba snapped back into reality as he looks back at the Goth girl, as Gwen continued, "Kaiba, please. I barely know you and you barely know me, but we have to do this. Just trust me."

The CEO shrugged and looked away, as he said, "I prefer to work alone. You can duel for your friends, and I can duel for my brother."

The Goth girl then sighed as she looked back at the duel and said, "I tried."

**Confessional**

"Kaiba is such an egotistical jerk!" Gwen shrieked. "I never had this problem when I had to team up with Heather back at the island."

**End of Confessional**

It was suddenly Seto Kaiba's turn as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_, as he looked at the cards in his hands. He took two cards and placed them face down, both vertically facing down in front of him. _(4) _The CEO then placed a monster on the Monster Zone as a beast-like warrior with both blades attached to it's armbands appeared in front of his, the Vorse Raider. **(ATK: 1900/1200)**_  
_

Meanwhile, at the sidelines of the Duel, Yami was standing with his arms cross, watching of what is going on in front of him.

_Something isn't right._ He thought. _I know that the Rare Hunters are up to something. Unless Kaiba started changing his attitude and start working with Gwen, then they both won't stand a chance of what is yet to come. I hope they know what their doing._

"It's my move!" Lumis exclaimed, drawing a card from his deck _(5)_. "First, I activate the spell card Book of Moon!" _(4)_

He slipped the card into the Spell/Trap zone, as it vertically appears in front of him, the image showing a book with an eye, two wings underneath, with half of a moon with two Anubis-like people, and some hieroglyphics.

"This card lets me choose face down monster on the field and flip it to face up defense position," the short Rare Hunter said, before pointing a finger right at Gwen's side of the field and at her face down monster. "And I choose your face down monster, Gothy!"

The book from the Spell card suddenly appeared as it opens up. Gwen's face down monster opens up, revealing to be a warrior dressed in a Dark Magician robe except its eyes are hidden, the robe is also an armor, and was carrying a shield and a sword. **(DEF: 1000)**

"Breaker?" the Goth girl asked.

"Next, I'll activate the equip-spell card, Mask of the Accursed!" _(3)_

Another card appeared in front of him, the card's image showing a mask with four nails sticking out of it. It then suddenly appears right on Breaker the Magical Warrior's face, as Lumis laughs out once again. The small Rare Hunter explained that the Goth girl's monster is useless, that while Mask of the Accursed is in play, her monster cannot attack or defend, but that's not the only effect. Within each of her turn, Gwen loses five hundred life points.

Gwen's eyes widen as she looks shocked, as Lumis places two more cards face down _(1)_ and ended his turn. The Goth girl looks confused once again, as she places a hand near her chin. Her eyes widen as she suddenly noticed it. Lumis didn't even played a monster card yet and kept playing Spell and Trap cards while Umbra continues to summon monsters. It perfectly makes sense now. While the tall Rare Hunter has monsters to take down Gwen and Kaiba's monsters, the short Rare Hunter has spells and trap cards to weaken both of their decks.

Since it was Gwen's turn, she suddenly lost five hundred of her life points **(4000 – 3500). **All of a sudden, the glass beneath her suddenly started to crack a little bit as the Goth girl looks a little creeped out.

"Since you lost life points, the glass _slowly_ breaks one at a time!" the short Rare Hunter commented. "And once it all breaks, you'll _die_!"

"Enough!" Gwen yelled, glaring at the Rare Hunters as she drew a card from her deck _(5)_. She looked and saw that she drew the Chaos Command Magician. She looked at her hand and saw the Book of Secret Arts in her hand. The Goth girl realizes the perfect combo with a smile on her face.

_Perfect!_ She thought. _I can sacrifice Breaker and get rid of the mask so I can summon Chaos Command. Then I can equip it and the next thing they'll know, their monster is toast!_

Unbeknown to Gwen, Kaiba has been looking at her and realized of what she was going to do.

_If that Goth knows what she's doing, then she better not make a wrong move and make the both of us lose. I've taken down both Rare Hunters earlier on my own, and I can do it again._

"Alright!" the Goth girl said with a smirk on her face. "I'll sacrifice my Breaker the Magical Warrior in order to summon—"

"Not so fast, Gothy!" Lumis interrupted. "Reveal Trap Card!"

The card in front of him open up, the image showing a strange yet death-looking mask with a Japanese symbol on it. Gwen's eyes were suddenly widen by it, as the mask appeared on the field.

"Mask of Restrict!" the short Rare Hunter exclaimed. "As long as this trap card is in play, you both are out of luck. That means that you can't sacrifice any powerful monsters that is Level six or above."

"Nice try," Gwen said, the smirk still on her face. "But that also means that _you_ guys can't even sacrifice as well. Suckers!"

"Don't be quite sure!" Lumis explained. "Reveal face down card. Shield of Protection!" **[3]**

The other face down card opens up, revealing to be a Spell card, the image showing a force field around a couple of warriors while there was blood shown outside of it along with dragons.

"As long as this card remains face up on the field, the player that plays a Spell or a Trap that affects both players won't get affected. But in order to me to keep it on the field, I have to pay one thousand life points. But thanks to Mask Doll, that won't happen. So now you two won't sacrifice any powerful monsters now!"

Both Gwen and Kaiba then glared at both Rare Hunters, knowing their chances to sacrifice to summon a powerful monster won't even work now.

**Confessional**

"I knew that it was a trap!" Kaiba exclaimed. "If we lose this because of Gwen, she'll _get_ what's coming to her."

**End of Confessional**

Umbra chuckled as he said, "If Mask of Restrict is still in play along with Shield of Protection, then you can't sacrifice to summon your powerful monsters. And that includes your Egyptian God Card!"

Kaiba then groaned out of annoyance while Gwen was starting to shake up a little, trying so hard not to show any fear.

_We can't win this if we summon weak monsters. There's got to be a way to turn this Duel around._

The Goth girl then grabs a card from her hand and places it face down in defense mode _(4)_ as she said, "I summon one monster face down and end my turn."

**Confessional**

"There's no way we can win this," Gwen explained. "We're suppose to be Dueling as a team, but knowing Kaiba, he works on his own. If he wants to act that way, then fine. Just need to find some way to convince him."

**End of Confessional**

The Goth girl looked over at the CEO, glaring at him once again and said, "Kaiba! There's only one way we can win this, just hear me out."

"I don't need any help, so drop this teamwork stuff," Kaiba snapped. "Got it?"

He looks back at the Duel and mutters, "_Who needs it?_"

Gwen groaned in annoyance as she looks back at the Duel, already knowing that both of them won't even have a chance to win the Duel.

"If you're both done arguing like a married couple, it's my turn!" Umbra said, drawing a card from his deck. _(5)_

_Hmm…_ he thought. _I could attack the Goth girl's Breaker the Magical Warrior, but her monster still has Mask of the Accursed that reduces her life points to five hundred once every turn. Can't attack her face down monster for that matter, either. But…Kaiba has his Vorse Raider in attack mode, but the cards he has face down could clearly be a trap._

Lumis turned on the communicator thing in his mask and spoke into it through Umbra's mask and said, "Do it. Attack. I've got us both covered."

The tall Rare Hunter then smirked, as he placed one card face down on the field _(4)_, and suddenly commanded his Shining Abyss to attack Kaiba's Vorse Raider. Lumis' monster threw it's hands together as it forms a kind-of rainbow energy ball, but before it could attack, Kaiba suddenly have a smirk on his face. He suddenly activated a Trap Card called Ring of Destruction, one of his face down cards flipping in front of him, the image showing a round metal with a bunch of grenades attached to it.

The metal ring surrounded Shining Abyss' neck, with the grenades on it going to activate. The CEO explained that the trap card inflicts both damage equal to it's attack points, making both him and Umbra losing life points. However, Lumis activated his last face down card called Curse Transfer, the image showing two Duel Monsters cards with one having a Japanese symbol on it. Kaiba's eyes suddenly widen as he looks shocked, as the card's effect goes right at Kaiba's own Vorse Raider, as the metal ring disappeared and reappeared around the monster's neck.

Gwen was watching as most of this was happening, realizing that both Kaiba and Umbra will still lose life points. Which is…if they have a Spell Card that can protect them.

"Kaiba, they may be planning on something!" the Goth girl yelled.

"Shut it, Gwen!" Kaiba snapped once more. "I don't need any advice!"

"Prepare to lose your monster and almost your life points!" Lumis exclaimed.

Just then, the grenades then started to go off, exploding one by one as Vorse Raider slowly gets destroyed. As smoke starts clearing up the place, Kaiba quickly activated a Quick-Spell Card. The smoke cleared up, as a ring with four shields attached to it appeared, circling in front of the CEO.

"I activate Ring of Defense," he said. "It will protect my life points by any damage by a trap card. Nice try."

"Why thank you," Umbra said. "But I'm afraid it won't work because I activate my face down card, Spell Transfer!"

The card in front of the tall Rare Hunter flipped up, the image showing the same like Curse Transfer, but with a different Japanese symbol on it. The Ring of Defense suddenly disappeared from Kaiba's side of the field and right in front of Umbra. His life points are saved, but the CEO still loses his life points!

Kaiba looked over at his Duel Disk and saw his life points dropping. **(4000 – 2100)** Gwen watched all of this with somewhat of a worried look on her face, as Lumis and Umbra have smirked once again, knowing that the CEO is going to lose in this round!

"That means that you won't ever see your little brother again," the short Rare Hunter said.

"And where your going is the least of your worries," the tall Rare Hunter finished. "Say goodbye to your life points, Kaiba! Shining Abyss, attack now! Say hello to the Afterlife!"

The Shining Abyss formed a kind-of rainbow energy ball from it's hands once more. It then released a powerful beam as it targets straight at Kaiba!

* * *

**[1]: If you guys read the Manga, in the original storyline, one of the Rare Hunters placed a lock onto Kaiba's deck so he wouldn't have to shuffle it before the Duel so he wouldn't summon Obelisk earlier in the Duel.**

**[2]: If you guys watch the first Family Guy/Star Wars movie, you'll understand.**

**[3]: This is my first shot at creating a fanmade card. If you don't like it, don't care.**


	16. Gwen and Kaiba vs Lumis and Umbra Part2

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the long wait, but here it is! It took me ALL DAY to re-write this and now my hand hurts! So I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

P.S. If there's any mistakes, let me know. I know I have plenty in this chapter.

P.P.S. There were suppose to be scenes of Tristan and LeShawna with Serenity as well as everyone who was captured by Marik. However, I decided to cut off these scenes, and they'll appear in exclusive chapters once the Tag Team Duel is over and done with.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:  
Gwen and Kaiba vs. Lumis and Umbra Part 2**

Yami and Gwen just stood from where they were standing as The Shining Abyss's attack was heading straight directly at Kaiba, with worried looks on their faces.

"If Kaiba gets hit, it's _all over_!" Yami said.

"It's over, Kaiba!" Umbra declared. "You're finished."

Kaiba's eyes widened with fear, as all he could see was a white glow. The Goth girl's hands folded into fists, trying hard to retain her anger. She looked down at the card she had placed facedown on the field.

**Confessional**

"I was going to use that trap card to protect myself…" Gwen said, her eyes staring at the ceiling. "But then…Kaiba's losing…" She then looks at the camera. "What choice do I have?"

**End of Confessional**

Gwen then presses a button that was where her card was on her Duel Disk, activating the effects of her facedown card. As Kaiba was staring Death in the face, the energy blast just mere inches away from him, he thought he could see a small black portal opening it up in front of him. He saw that the energy blast was sucked into the portal, and before long, it was gone. Kaiba saw the portal for a split second and saw it disappeared. He looks over to Gwen and saw that she had activated her facedown card.

"You…You saved my Life Points," he said, almost astonished and to be honest, relief. That means that he can still play and live…but for how long, even he doesn't know himself.

"I activated my facedown card, Negate Attack," Gwen explained. "It stops your monster from attacking and directly ends your Battle Phase."

Umbra sneered. "You may be lucky for this round, but by the next turn, you're _both_ done for!"

Kaiba then looks over towards Gwen, as he said, "Gwen…I appreciate what you've did…but I can take care of _myself_!"

Gwen then angrily looks over at Kaiba as she shouted, "Be grateful that I had saved your life, Kaiba! What would your brother Mokuba would do if you had died! If you want to stay alive and ever want to see him again, then we got to work together! If either of us loses, the other won't stand a chance against them."

Kaiba angrily glares at her. "Are you questioning my skills as a duelist?"

The Goth girl angrily shrugged. "Kaiba, if we want to beat these guys, we have to work together! If I lose this Duel and die if you don't protect me, I won't be here to protect you! Got it?"

Kaiba then looks away from her. _Good riddance,_ he thought.

Yami looks on as they were arguing, concerning for the both of them. Before he knew it, his surrounds had turned dark blue, and standing right next to him was the real Yugi Muto, only he looks see through, the same Yami was before.

_"This is bad, Pharaoh. If they don't cooperate soon, they'll lose both of their lives."_

Yami nodded in agreement. "I wish there was something I can do to help, but I can't interfere. Even if I do, it still won't help Gwen and Kaiba win the duel."

_"But our friends…"_

Yami closed his eyes. "I know. I'm worried, too. I sure hope they're alright."

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Umbra finished, placing a card in a Spell/Trap zone. _(3)_

It was Kaiba's turn. He drew a card from his deck _(4)_. His eyes became widen when he looked at the card he just drew. His most treasured card…the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_My Blue Eyes White Dragon? _The CEO thought. _My monster can beat their monsters at ease. However, it requires two sacrifices and I can't do with it Mask of Restrict and Shield of Protection in play. There has to be a way to do this. I have to free my brother and they'll be sorry they ever mess with me._

While Kaiba was trapped in his thoughts, Gwen looked over at him, giving him a glare.

_Come on, Kaiba._ She thought. _We need to work as a stupid, freakin' team. That's all I'm asking._

The CEO looked back at the Duel as he placed one card face down _(3)_ in front of him, and summoned a monster face down in defense mode_ (2)_. He then ended his turn.

"Oh please, you can't protect yourselves using weak monsters," Umbra pointed out. "Our Shining Abyss has more attack points then any of your current monsters. It'll destroy your face down monster along with the Goth girl's, leaving your life points wide open! Right, Lumis?"

"Precisely, Umbra," said the short Rare Hunter. "At this rate, you'll both die and you'll never see your friends ever again!"

It was now Lumis' turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(2)_, as he said, "First, I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode!"

Finally, he places a monster onto the Monster card zone, as a gypsy-like, flexible creature appeared in front of him **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 800)**. Pretty soon after that, Umbra smirked once again as he pushes a button on his Duel Disk, the card he set down earlier.

"And now I activate Fatal Abacus!" he exclaimed, the image of the card showing a monsterous-looking abacus. "Each time a monster gets destroyed, it's owner loses five hundred life points. But thanks to Shield of Protection, that won't happen to the both of us!"

Both Gwen and Kaiba's eyes widen when they heard that.

"And now, Grand Tiki Elder, destroy Gothy's face down monster!"

With the waves of it's hands, the Grand Tiki Elder releases some dark purple energy beams, as it attacks it. The card was flipped over as it turns out that it was Mystical Beast Cerberus **(DEF: 1400)**, screaming out in agony before it disappeared. **(Gwen: 3500 – 3000)**. As Gwen lost her life points, the glass started to break even more, but not majorly.

It was now her turn, and thanks to Mask of the Accursed, Gwen loses more life points. **(Gwen: 3000 – 2500)** Because of that, the glass keeps breaking! She then drew a card from her deck _(5)_ as Gwen looks at her hand, trying to come up with a perfect strategy.

_Hmm…there's got to be a card that can turn this Duel around._ She thought. _I have Gravity Bind in my hand, once it activates, it stops the Duelists from summoning any powerful monster. But I'm pretty sure that Kaiba has a plan to get us to tribute again, so I'll sit that one out. But what about Card Destruction? Maybe if I played this…no, I think it'll have to wait. Besides, what if Kaiba is planning on something? He refused to work with me as a team, and it may cost us the Duel. We're totally screwed!_

"What are you _waiting_ for?"

The Goth girl snapped out of her head as she looked right over to Kaiba, as he said, "You can't make things anymore worse then your already have, Gwen."

The CEO smirked as he continues, "Thanks to you, the cards we have in our hands are _absolutely_ useless. I have a powerful monster that I can summon to the field, but because of you, it's now completely _useless_. It's better off in the graveyard, anyway."

Gwen then started angrily glaring right at Kaiba, her face blushing out of anger and hate of what he said and due to the fact that he smirked. How dare that jerk thought that it was all her fault in this situation they're dealing with, when it really wasn't and never meant it! She was about to talk right back, but was suddenly held back for a minute as she thought of something.

_It sounded like Kaiba wanted to discard his hand! I think I've got a plan, but it better work._

Lumis then started to laugh, as he said, "Did you see that, Umbra? What a pathetic team!"

"Yeah, taking Kaiba's Egyptian God Card is going to be easy," Umbra agreed.

"_Enough!_" Gwen yelled. "I place two cards face down and that'll have to end my turn."

She then places the card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_ as it appears in front of her face down on the field.

"Pathetic," said Umbra. "You didn't get a chance to summon any monsters. Your wide open and I'll make sure that you lose!"

He drew a card from his deck _(4) _as he said, "Now, I get to summon an all-powerful monster. But first, I activate my Spell Card 'Curse of the Masked Beast!'

The Tall Rare Hunter places a Spell card onto the Spell/Trap Zone, as it activates itself in front of him on the field. The image shows a stand that has a purple-demon like face with blue eyes, horns sticking out of it's head, and two torches on each side of it.

"What is that?" both Gwen and Kaiba asked in unison, their eyes widen with shock.

"This card let's me sacrifice both of our monsters in order to summon a powerful one you two have ever experienced!" Umbra explained.

Just then, both his Shining Abyss and Lumis' Grand Tiki Elder stand on both torches as they were caught on fire, burning away. The demon-faced stand in front right between them suddenly lighted up, as something was crawling out of it. It was a huge monster that has half of a monster-human like body with thorns sticking out of its shoulders and hips, carrying a cane, and has half of monstrous legs and tail that are red and pale green. It wears a mask on it's face, that has sharp thorns on it. Also, right down his body, there were three masks attached to it. **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 1800)**

"The Masked Beast!" Umbra introduced. "Say hello to its wrath!"

Gwen's eyes are widen once more as she looks worried, knowing that this is the turn in which she's going to die!

_"No…"_ she whispered.

"Now my Masked Beast, kill that Goth girl!" the tall Rare Hunter commanded. "Send her to the Afterlife!"

The Masked Beast then lashes its cane out, as it ran right over to the Goth girl. It stops right in front of her, as Gwen looks on with fear in her eyes, knowing that she's going to die. But her time to meet Death was cut short when something happened...

"Battle Ox, defend!"

All of a sudden, Gwen looked and saw that there was a Beast-like warrior right in front of her, as it took the hit from the Masked Beast before it dissolves.

"What was that?" she asked with a confused look on his face.

The Goth girl looked over to the CEO as she suddenly realizes something. It turns out that Kaiba flipped open his monster and ordered it to take the Mask Beast's hit instead of taking away her life points. Gwen sighed with relief with a smile on her face, knowing that it isn't her time yet…but for how long?

Kaiba smirked once again, looked over to Umbra, and asked, "Are you surprised? This is supposed to be a Tag-Team Duel and my teammate was losing. So I use Battle Ox to defend her life points and take the attack."

"What? But you two aren't going to work as a team and instead, you fight like a married couple!" Umbra complained. "This is ridiculous!"

Gwen looked over to Kaiba as she said, "Kaiba…thanks for saving me."

"Give it a rest, Gwen," the CEO said, refusing to even look at the Goth girl. "It's just to return the favor earlier."

"Then you're a fool," said Lumis. "Because you saved your teammate, you just lost your only defensive monster."

"And soon, my Mask Beast can rid you of your life points," Umbra finished.

Kaiba smirked once again, as he thought, _That may be…unless Gwen can do the payback again._

It was now his turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(3)_. He looked over to Gwen's side of the field, trying to think of a plan for the both of them to try to win the Duel and rescue everyone that they trapped. The Goth girl looked over at him, as the CEO gave her a hand signal. Gwen noticed this, as she knew what he was trying to tell her.

She looked down at her two face down cards, and then back at him.

_Kaiba wanted me to activate one of my face down cards? But why? It's not even my turn yet…unless he wanted to do the Tag-Team strategy with me. It looks like he has a plan up his sleeve. But which one does he want me to activate? I've got to think of something. Well…here goes nothing._

"With Kaiba's permission, I activate my face down card," Gwen exclaimed, hitting a button on her Duel Disk. "Card Destruction!"

One of her face down cards opened up, the image showing a bunch of random cards being blown away by a demonic hand. Both Lumis and Umbra looks shocked, realizing that they all have to discard their cards in their hands!

"Notice what this card can do?" Gwen asked as she smirked. "Now every Duelist must discard their hand into their Graveyard and get a new set of cards in their hand."

With that said, everyone has to do the same. They all discard their cards into their Graveyard slots as they all drew the same number of cards in their hands. The Goth girl took the card from the Spell/Trap zone and places it in the Graveyard slot.

_I hope Kaiba knows what he's doing._ Gwen thought.

"So Kaiba, did your partner force you to give up any cards you needed?" Lumis asked.

Just like in most anime series for dramatic effect, there was bright light all around the CEO, as he explained, "Actually, what just happened is the complete opposite, Rare Hunter. Without the ability to sacrifice, I wasn't able to summon the monster in my hand…_but now I can."_

Both Rare Hunters looked shocked and kind of scared, as Kaiba placed a Spell card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_, activating in front of him was Monster Reborn, the image showing an Egyptian Ankh. Once again, everything turns bright as something came right up behind Kaiba in the shadows. The Rare Hunters looked on in horror, as Gwen was looking amazed of what's going on as she realized that this was the CEO's trademark monster.

It's eyes glowed blue from the brightness, and once the brightness was gone, there in all it's dragon glory was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It lifts its head up as it gave out it's infamous screech. **(ATK: 3000/2500)**

"This is what you get for using my brother to get to me!" Kaiba yelled. "You both will _pay_ for messing with the Kaiba family!"

Gwen crossed her arms and smiled, as she said, "This is what you get if you kidnap our friends and family, Rare Hunters. And this is only the beginning. Kaiba and I make a good team and you can't even beat the combined power and strength in our decks! When we win, you'll have no _choice_ but to release Trent, Mokuba, and everyone else that you guys captured!"

Ignoring her completely, Kaiba smirked once again and said, "I think what my partner is trying to say is thanks to my superior skills, your finished. Right?"

The Goth girl quickly snapped with confusion, as she looks over at Kaiba with a suspicious look on her face, as she asked, "What?"

"Don't tell me you're still stuck with this teamwork idea, Gwen," the CEO said, looking over at Gwen. "It's getting a little old. Here's the deal…_I'll_ win this Duel on my own. And if it's might convenient for me, I might help you. But don't mistake that for teamwork because you'll be very disappointed. I'm in this for Mokuba, got it? I'm about to beat these Rare Hunters and free my brother and I'm not about to lose. These fools will realize that they won't mess with my family and gets _away_ with it!"

While he was talking to her like that, Gwen was once again glaring at him, slightly blushing out of anger and hate. When she saw that smirk, it just makes her want to come on over there where the CEO stands and slap him right in the face! And probably talk some sense into him into trying to win the Duel so they could rescue their loved ones!

"This _isn't_ about you, Kaiba!" the Goth girl yelled. "My friends are on the line, as well!"

"That's your problem, Gwen," said Kaiba. "I'm Dueling for me!"

"Kaiba…" Gwen angrily muttered. "You _need_ my help and I need yours! Incase if you hit your head, these creeps are one step _ahead_ of us!"

"You should listen to what your partner says, Kaiba," Lumis butted in. "Besides, our Mask Beast has two hundred more attack points than your dragon. One you attack, your going down!"

"You guys are wrong!" Gwen snapped. "Kaiba can use his Blue Eyes and beat your fugly-looking monster!"

The CEO looked over at the Goth girl with a confused look on his face and asked, "I can?"

Gwen looked back at him as she said, "Exactly. If we're going to win this, then you gotta have to trust me on this. Whether it'll get you to shut up about yourself for once, we have to work together. Even when you like it or not!"

The CEO looks back at the Duel as he thought _Why would she want me to attack when my monster is weaker then them? Something's not right._

"Besides, did you forget about my other face down card?" Gwen asked, as she pushed a button.

The card that was face down in front of her flipped opened, that it was actually a trap card. The image shows a bunch of soldiers wearing metal armor, carrying swords and waving a flag, looking like they're going into action. Both Lumis and Umbra looked scared and shocked at the same time.

"Reinforcements, this trap card can increase a monster of my choosing by five hundred extra attack points until the end of this turn," the Goth girl explained. "And rather you like it or not, Kaiba, I'll use it on your Blue Eyes!"

Blue Eyes was then starting to glow, as its attack points suddenly got increased. **(ATK: 3000 – 3500)**

"Fine," Kaiba muttered. "Blue Eyes, attack their Mask Beast! White Lighting Attack!"

Both Rare Hunters have watched in horror as the Blue Eyes White Dragon is charging up its beam attack in it's mouth before it releases it and targets straight at the Mask Beast. It screamed out in agony and was dissolved into pieces. **(Umbra: 4000 – 3700)** The glass where Umbra was standing on was slowly breaking until it stops.

"And since you guys don't have any monsters, your wide open," Gwen pointed out. "And if Kaiba attacks you guys again, you're done for."

She looks over at the CEO, shot him another glare, and continued, "Kaiba, we need to work together. And if you've got a complaint about it, then don't come crying to me."

_Now she's taking all this glory just for herself!_ Kaiba thought. _But it was my Blue Eyes that did all the work. I'll win this Duel for myself rather anybody likes it or not._

"Well my turn is now over, but believe or not, it's only the beginning," the CEO declared. **(Blue Eyes: 3500 – 3000) **"And the next time I attack, both of you would be begging for mercy!"

It was now Lumis' turn, as he draws a card from his deck _(2) _and places two cards face down. To him, it was now worth it if Gwen summons a monster and attacks him since he got things under control.

It was now Gwen's turn as she lost five hundred more life points thanks to Mask of the Accursed **(Gwen: 2500 – 2000)**. She drew a card from her deck _(4)_ and examined her hand. The Goth girl places a card onto the Spell/Trap zone and places a Monster card onto the Monster zone. _(2)_

As she does this, Gwen explains, "I place one card face down and I summon the Gemini Elf!"

The face down card vertically appears in front of her while a monster appears in front of her. It turns out that it was two beautiful female elves. One has long blonde hair with a comfortable light blue dress that shows off her bust, with long light blue arm warmers that goes with her dress, and purple markings on her forehead and cheeks. The other has long orange-brown hair with a strapless purple dress that, like the blonde haired elf, shows her bust. She also has markings on her face, though they're dark green's. **(ATK: 1900/900)**

"And now I'll use my girls to attack your life points directly, Lumis!" Gwen declared.

With that, both female elves jumped in the air. When Lumis expected it, both girls kicked him right on the stomach. **(Lumis: 4000 – 2100)** The Gemini Elves then went back onto Gwen's side of the field, both gave each other a high five for sucess. The glass Lumis was standing on was breaking uncontrollably before it stopped.

"And for that, I'll end my turn," the Goth girl said with one of her victory smiles.

"You'll pay for that, Gothy!" Lumis exclaimed.

"And now it's my move!" Umbra exclaimed, drawing a card from his deck _(4)_ before speaking into the small microphone equipped onto his and Lumis' mask. "_You better know that you have a plan._"

"_Don't worry, I've got everything under control,_" Lumis whispered.

The tall Rare Hunter nodded, as he places a card face down and summoned monster card onto the field, saying, "I place one card face and I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode!"

And with that said, a purple and pale tan doll holding a staff appeared on the field. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)** Kaiba suddenly let out a chuckle.

"Are you two a little old to play with dollies?" he asked.

"I'll answer you for them," Gwen said mockingly. "Yes, yes they are. But not for _long!_ Because I activate my Trap Card. Trap Hole!"

The face down card in front of her opened up, the image showing a monster being trapped in a hole with the sun beaming down on it.

"When you summon a monster with one thousand attack points or more, it gets destroyed," the Goth girl explained.

A hole suddenly appeared underneath Rogue Doll, and before any of the Rare Hunters knew it, the doll fell right into it. The hole suddenly dissolves into the light.

"Why you stupid insignificant Goth girl!" Umbra yelled looking extremely ticked off.

"This is all your fault, Umbra!" Lumis yelled.

Umbra turned back towards his partner and yelled, "My fault? How could it be my fault?"

With that, both Rare Hunters started to argue with each other, with Lumis pointing out that Umbra should've saw Gwen's trap card coming and blamed on him for everything in which the tall Rare Hunter yelled at him that he shouldn't point fingers at people that make simple mistakes. While they were trapped in their bicker argument, Kaiba couldn't help but thought of something in his mind while looking over at Gwen. She wasn't paying attention to him, she was getting bored at the way the two Rare Hunters are now screaming at each other.

**Confessional**

"Gwen, she…she kept on helping me," Kaiba confessed. "First helping my Blue Eyes gain more attack points, and then played a trap card that instantly defeated their monster. Unless she paid more close attention to their strategy so if they were to strengthen their monster, which would give my Blue Eyes a disadvantage. I barely know her, but it appears that she's smarter than she looks."

He then sigh before the CEO continued, "It looks like I have no choice but to use Gwen, so that she can defeat those two imbeciles so I can free my brother. But then again, my superior deck and dueling skills would be the ones to prevail."

**Static**

"The reason why I keep on helping Kaiba is because we need to help each other out if we want to get out of that Duel to keep our skins alive," Gwen commented. "Even if he's still a selfish jerk most of the time, I still need to rely on him. Besides, he has a little brother to rescue. That guy would do anything to rescue him. I would've done the same if I get caught in this same situation with my brother."

**End of Confessional**

"It's my move," Kaiba exclaimed, drawing a card from his deck _(3)_. "And now…Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack Umbra's life points _directly_!"

The Blue Eyes started charging its attack from its mouth before releasing it. As Kaiba smirked that it's the last time the tall Rare Hunter has ever saw the Earth, he was wrong. Umbra pressed a button on his Duel Disk, as his face down card flips open in front of him.

"Activate Spell card, Mask of Impregnability!" he exclaimed, the image of a mask that is entirely made up of metal. "This protects my life points for one turn!"

With that said, the blast targeted straight at the mask before it disappeared. Gwen saw what happened, as she hits her head with her hand, looking annoyed.

**Confessional**

"I knew it!" said Gwen. "Kaiba made an unpredictable move. And a selfish one at that, too. He's so focused on winning the Duel on his own, he didn't know the tall creep's face down card."

**End of Confessional**

"That was an unpredictable move, Kaiba!" Umbra pointed out. "And I prepared for it to deflect, so I have been untouched."

The CEO smirked, as he turned his head over to Lumis as he asked, "But what about your friend, Lumis?"

The short Rare Hunter looks confused, as Kaiba continued, "Yes, Lumis. Did you ever wonder what would happen if my Blue Eyes White Dragon attack you instead of Umbra? Would he protect you with his Spell card? Or would he just let you lose?"

Lumis had a thought in his mind of what would happened if he was attacked unprotected. He then glared right at The CEO before he continued.

"That's the danger of what would happen if you put your trust on someone else. When in reality, there is only one person you can rely on…and that's yourself! And if someone tells you otherwise, they're lying."

That last sentence made the short Rare Hunter snapped, looking angry at his friend right next to him. Umbra told him to not listen to what Kaiba just said, except Lumis ignored him and the two got into an argument again. Gwen has a confused look on her face, as she looks over to the CEO and then back at the Rare Hunters that are agreeing to work by themselves and not for each other.

**Confessional**

"Oh, _now_ I see," Gwen said to the camera, with a suspicious smile on her face. "Now I get it. It's all coming into place. Kaiba uses the old trick in the book. He manipulated both of the Rare Hunters so they could doubt their loyalty and turn their backs at one another. And apparently, he took advantage of that! I never knew Kaiba could be like that when it comes to stupid evil henchmen."

**End of Confessional**

It was now Lumis' turn, both him and Umbra ticked off at each other that they fall into Kaiba's trick and now hating on each other. He drew a card from his deck _(1)_ and played Pot of Greed which allows him to draw two cards from his deck _(2)_. He then played the spell card Exchange, which both players must give each other their cards. However, Umbra went ahead, screwed the rules, and took Umbra's cards which both got into another argument. _(3)_ Since Umbra got another Pot of Greed in those cards, Lumis activated it and drew two more cards from his deck _(4)._ Then, the short Rare Hunter activated the spell card Chosen One _(3)_. He then plays three more cards face down and because of Chosen One's effect, the opponent has to pick out a random card, and he chose Gwen to pick it out.

The small clown-like machine started spinning around, until the Goth girl yelled out,

_**"Stop!"**_

It was now slowing down, as it suddenly lands on a card.

_Please don't be a monster. Please don't be a monster._ Gwen silently pleaded.

The card was then starting to glow, with Lumis started laughing his head off. Kaiba and Gwen were suddenly shocked of what's going on, and the card flipped open, revealing that it was indeed a Monster card, and that it's a powerful one as well!

"Thank you very much, Gothy," the short Rare Hunter chuckled. "I summon Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

The monster then appeared onto the field, as it has three masks attached to it. One on its face and two other ones on his shoulders where it looks like horns were sticking out of it. It has skeletal things all over its body with sharp claws, and red glowing eyes. **(ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500)**

"You're both finished!" Umbra yelled. "It's time for you two to die, one and for all!"


	17. Gwen and Kaiba vs Lumis and Umbra Part3

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! I was pretty busy the past few days, especially with the holidays, and didn't get a chance to post this until now. So I hope you guys enjoy!

Oh, and **Psychid** and **Underworld Angel**, I know this is late, but I already know about the flame PhenomsServants put out regarding crossover couples. They're just CROSSOVER couples, they NEVER happen in real canoncity. So don't freak out about it, okay?

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:  
Gwen and Kaiba vs. Lumis and Umbra Part 3**

_Oh crap_, Gwen thought, fear escaping from her eyes. _How am I suppose to know that they have a powerful monster? So its official, we're going to die!_

"Now which one should I attack," Lumis taunted, thinking outloud. "I could attack Gothy's elves, thereby wiping out the rest of her life points. But if I attack Kaiba, his Blue Eyes would be food for my Des Gardius." **(Gwen: 2500; Kaiba: 1600)**

"And don't forget what would happen if you lose life points and when it reaches to zero," Umbra pointed out. "The glass will slowly shatter, and if you lose, it would fully break, leading the both of you to your untimely deaths!"

Gwen looked at the box that was right onto her glass as she looks back at the Rare Hunters, glaring right at them.

"Now…which one should I attack?" the short Rare Hunter continued. "I know, about about you, Gothy?"

The Goth girl looks shocked once again, and if he attacks with his Masked Beast Des Gardius towards her Gemini Elves, then it would be all over! But before he could, Umbra pointed out to Lumis that they were suppose to decide as a team. He also pointed out that he agrees with him to wipe out Gwen, but they have Kaiba and his Blue Eyes White Dragon to worry about. So if they finished her off, then leaving the CEO with his rare monster would be a fatal mistake. Both Rare Hunters then got into another argument. Once it's over, they're still not working together as a team.

"I've made my decision and I'm planning on taking out Gothy!" Lumis exclaimed.

Before Gwen could say anything right back, Kaiba's voice called out as he said, "I _knew_ it!"

The Goth girl has a confused look on her face as she looks right at the CEO before he could continue, "You wouldn't even have the guts to take on my Blue Eyes White Dragon. This, I know."

"What?" Lumis asked.

"That you're all talk and no action," Kaiba continues. "Only a coward could take the easy way out instead of flexing his muscles and taking out my monster."

Gwen looked at the CEO, who was still calm with a smirk right on his face once more. She was glaring at him, but then suddenly realized something.

_What is Kaiba thinking? Is he…trying to save me? Oh, so that he would need someone to protect, huh?_

_Maybe Kaiba's right_ Lumis thought. _If I wiped out Gothy's monsters, then why waste an attack that would wipe both of them out?_

"Alright, there's been a change in plans!" the short Rare Hunter exclaimed. "Des Gardius, destroy Kaiba's Blue Eyes!"

The Masked Beast Des Gardius's claws sharpened as it jumps straight at the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It slashes right at the dragon with blood dripping from it before it glows very bright. And with that, it dissolves into thin air. **(Kaiba: 1600 – 1300 – 800)**

"Your wrong, Kaiba! No one calls me a coward and gets _away_ with it!" Lumis exclaimed.

Kaiba closed his eyes, looking ticked off that he saved Gwen and gets his Blue Eyes destroyed in the process. But it was worth it.

_Gwen better not regret me saving her._ He thought, before speaking out loud, "Take them out, Gwen!"

The Goth girl looks at Kaiba with a confused look on her face, but suddenly looks back at the Rare Hunters and said, "R-right." **(Gwen: 2000)**

She drew a card from her deck _(3) _as she said, "This Duel is going to be over anyway." Gwen looked at the card she drew as she studied her hand.

_I think I got an idea, but it better works._

She then gave out a smirk as she said, "It's over, Rare Hunters! Because now I activate my Spell Card, Heavy Storm!" _(2)_

Gwen places the card onto the Spell/Trap zone and the card appeared in front of her, the image showing an eye of a tornado blowing away two farmers, a cow, some wood, and trees. Lumis and Umbra's eyes widen in shocked.

"This card can destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field," Gwen explained. "And since Kaiba and I don't have any spell and trap cards on the field…"

A tornado suddenly appears out of the card, as it strucks away Masked of the Accursed, Shield of Protection, Mask of Restrict, Fatal Abucus, and two of Lumis' face down cards. Lumis and Umbra were starting to freak out.

"Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two new cards from my deck," Gwen exclaimed, placing a card onto the Spell/Trap Zone _(1)_.

The image of the card shows a pot with a michievious grin as the Goth girl drew two cards from her deck _(3)_ and realizes that it's everything according to her plan.

"Guess what, Rare Hunters?" she asked. "Kaiba and I are now free from your cards and we can tribute again! How do you like that?"

Lumis and Umbra looks even more shocked once more, as Kaiba looks on from what the Goth girl was talking about.

_What is she boasting on about?_ He thought.

"I sacrifice Breaker the Magical Warrior in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Gwen exclaimed _(2)_.

The Goth girl's Magician warrior suddenly disappeared from the light as something was flying out from the broken glass in the light. As soon as it brightens down, it was a cute female Magician with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark Magician outfit that is a little too revealing with a multiple star gem on it. She is just like Yugi's Dark Magician Girl, but her outfit was all black, but still has the pink outlines on it **(ATK: 2000/1700)**

"Next, I activate Sage's Stone!" Gwen exclaimed, placing a Spell Card onto the Spell/Trap Zone, the image showing a stone flying out of a glowing symbol on the ground that resembles a star _(1)_. "If there's a Dark Magician Girl on the field, it automatically lets me summon Dark Magician from my hand or my deck."

The Goth girl took her deck out of her Duel Disk and started looking through her cards. She found just what she needs, as she took the card and places her deck back into her Duel Disk, as she slams the Monster card onto the field. The famous purple-robed Magician appears right next to the Dark Magician Girl, as she looks excited. **(ATK: 2500/2100)**

"And how are you going to accomplish with this?" Lumis impatiently asked. "Your Spellcasting monsters are weak compared to my Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

"That's where your wrong, creep," Gwen said, still with a smirk. "Because I activate my Spell card United We Stand!" _(0)_

The Goth girl places the card into her Duel Disk as it appears in front of her, the image showing two random warriors shaking hands with each other. The Gemini Elves and the Dark Magician took the Dark Magician Girls' hands, when a glow suddenly appeared around them. It looks as if the elves and the Magician are giving energy to the Dark Magician Girl!

"What are they doing?" Umbra asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gwen asked. "United We Stand increases a monster's attack and defense points by eight hundred each monster on the field. And I chose my Dark Magician Girl."

As soon as the Gemini Elves and the Dark Magician were done giving out their energy, the Dark Magician Girl has a golden glow around her. She looks at the Rare Hunters with a grin on her face **(ATK: 3600/3300)**.

Kaiba finally realized of what Gwen has been planning, as he said, "Of course! It was a plan all along! Gwen's Dark Magician Girl now has three hundred more attack points than Masked Beast Des Gardius. And with one attack, she will easily wipe out your monster."

He looked over at the Goth girl once again as he asked, "Gwen, what are you waiting for? I've been patient long enough! Stop stalling and attack them right now!"

The Goth girl looked back at the Rare Hunters and their Masked Beast Des Gardius, as she was trying to think of something.

**Confessional**

"I know that thanks to United We Stand, my Dark Magician Girl gets the upper hand," Gwen explained. "And Lumis and Umbra has no face down cards on the field. But what if their monster was an effect? Can it destroy my monster if my Dark Magician Girl attacks it?"

**End of Confessional**

"Go ahead, Gwen!" Kaiba yelled. "Destroy their monster now!"

"Come on, Gothy!" Lumis exclaimed. "Attack my monster, I dare you!"

_Gothy doesn't even know yet, but once her Dark Magician Girl attacks, she's in for a surprise!_

"Well what are you waiting for?" Umbra asked. "Make your move!"

"What are you waiting for?" Kaiba impatiently asked, looking extremely ticked off. "I gave up my Blue Eyes for you so you could improve your monster to be stronger! And this is the thanks I get? If you do this, I'll be one step close to finding my brother! If you don't, you'll wish you've never been born!"

**Confessional**

"I know Kaiba wants me to attack, but why is everybody pressuring me to attack the Masked Beast Des Gardius? I know that the Rare Hunters are up to something, but what?" Gwen asked, with a confused look on her face.

**Static**

"And here I thought Gwen wanted us to work together as a team," said Kaiba. "Incase anybody doesn't know, I had Obelisk the Tormentor in my hand. But in order to summon it, I need three monsters in order to summon it. Unless Gwen can give up her monsters for me to sacrifice, then…wait a minute. I've got a plan, but it better work!"

**End of Confessional**

"Gwen…we can win," Kaiba slowly said.

"I know we can, that's why we have to work together," Gwen said, as she looked back to the field. "Alright! Dark Magician Girl! Attack their Masked Beast Des Gardius! _**NOW**_!"

The Dark Magician Girl flew over to Masked Beast Des Gardius, her staff started to glow and dark magic came out of it. It shoots directly at Des Gardius, as it cries out before it disappears.

_She took the bait and now she's going to regret it! _Lumis thought.

Gwen smiled when the Rare Hunters' powerful monster got destroyed, and lifted her hand in the air and cheered, "_Yeah!_ Now you guys are monster-less! Once my other monsters attack, your _toast!_"

"Don't be so sure," said Lumis. "Because Masked Beast Des Gardius has a special ability."

"_What?_" Kaiba asked. "What special ability?"

"When Masked Beast Des Gardius is destroyed, it leaves behind three masks," Lumis explained. "It forms all three masks in order to form the Mask of Remnants!"

Gwen looked at the glass floor and found that there were three masks. The three masks started glowing, as it starts to fuse all at once. Once the glow dies down, it forms an even more ugly-looking mask.

"And thanks to this card, I can control the monster that destroyed my Masked Beast," the short Rare Hunter continued. "Say goodbye to your Dark Magician Girl!"

The ugly-looking mask turned around and floats straight at the Dark Magician Girl. She looks scared as the mask quickly equipped itself onto her face. She was mumbling noises from it and tries her hardest to take it off, but couldn't. The Mask of Remnants started to glow, and once it stops, the Dark Magician Girl took her hands off the mask and stopped making noises. She flew right over to Lumis' side of the field and turned to face her former master.

"The Dark Magician Girl belongs to me, now," the short Rare Hunter exclaimed. "And you're going down!"

"Excellent work," Umbra said into the small microphone that is equipped to the mask. "Now what?"

"We'll both use the Dark Magician Girl," Lumis explained. "But we can't attack them yet. Let them work out pathetically and see if they can't even do it."

"Alright," Umbra said, and drew a card from his deck _(1)_ and looks at it. "I'll skip my turn for now. Let's see if you can defeat the Dark Magician Girl, and this also includes your boyfriend, Goth girl!"

Both Kaiba and Gwen's eyes widen in shock when they heard him say that.

"What?" the CEO asked.

"Boyfriend?" the Goth girl asked.

**Confessional**

"Kaiba's not my boyfriend!" Gwen yells at the camera.

**Static**

"I'm not Gwen's boyfriend!" Kaiba yelled.

**End of Confessional**

"Enough!" Kaiba yelled, drawing a card from his deck _(4)_. "First, I'll activate the Spell Card, _Soul Exchange_!"

He places the card into the Spell/Trap zone, as the card appears in front of him, the image showing a knight and a dragon as it looks like they were swapping souls. A beam suddenly appears from out of the card as it hits the Dark Magician Girl.

"I get to tribute a monster from my opponent's side of the field," Kaiba explained. "And since this is a Tag-Team, I sacrifice your Dark Magician Girl alongside Gwen's Dark Magician and Gemini Elves."

Gwen looked over to Kaiba with a confused look on her face and looks back at her monsters as they all closed their eyes since they were going to be sacrificed. A tornado was suddenly forming and the chosen monsters were sucked into it. The wind was picking up very hand, with Lumis and Umbra's eyes widen in shocked, their plans to defeat both the Goth girl and the CEO failed big time.

"I warned you two clowns," Kaiba said with a smirk. "This is for my little brother!"

The skies suddenly turned dark red and lightning was streaking out everywhere, the wind picking up. To Gwen's amazement, the lightning was striking to the glass floor, as the same Egyptian God Monster she saw before was rising up.

"You two talked about winning my Egyptian God Card!" Kaiba continued. "But now you get a taste of it's power! _OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!_ Rise up and seek your revenge!"

He then laughs out as the huge monster was rising up from the floor where the lightning and thunder were striking. **(ATK: 4000/4000) **Gwen watches as the CEO looking mischievously at the Rare Hunters, hungry for revenge. She also looked up and saw Obelisk as it stands in all it's glory right behind both her and it's master.

"This is what you get for kidnapping my brother!" Kaiba yelled. "Obelisk, attack Umbra's life points directly!"

Obelisk lifted it's arm up as it's fist started to glow. It then hits right at Umbra, making it a direct hit! **(Umbra: 3700 – 0)** The tall Rare Hunter fell to the ground, his partner looking worried about him.

"Umbra, are you okay?"

"He's fine," Kaiba answered, as he placed his hands on his hips. "But thanks to my Egyptian God Card, his Life Points doesn't look so good. You have fallen to your own trap now, Rare Hunters."

With that said, the glass below Umbra started to break easily and once it stopped, it suddenly cracked into pieces and it all fell apart. Umbra then fell from the broken glass, and fell all the way straight to the floor.

"No, Umbra!" Lumis exclaimed. "This can't be happening."

Gwen smiled and said, "Your wrong. It looks like your Dueling alone now, right? And without your partner, your helpless thanks to the Egyptian God Card. If you want to go through the same death your partner went through, then give up now!"

Kaiba looked over to the Goth girl as he said, "Don't let him off the hook yet. My monster is just getting warmed up. And Lumis needs to pay for what he has done. He disrespects my family!"

"Kaiba, revenge isn't going to get anywhere close to your brother!" Gwen snapped. "Maybe if this guy surrender, he'll tell us where Marik is hiding our friends and family."

"Gwen, we must destroy him right now!" the CEO snapped back.

All of a sudden, they stopped their argument when they heard Lumis screaming in pain. Both Kaiba and Gwen turned their heads around and found that the short Rare Hunter was screaming his forehead started glowing. What the Goth girl saw that it was it was the same glowing eye from before, the same eyeshape on her necklace and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Then, the screaming stopped, as Lumis stood up. What both noticed is that he was being possessed.

_"I see that you two defeated my Rare Hunters," _someone said, Lumis' voice now has a monsterous echo. _"That's all right. They did their job."_

Gwen suddenly knew that it was Marik, as she suddenly glared at him and asked, "What have you done with our friends, Marik?"

Marik chuckled through the possessed Lumis, as Kaiba's eyes widen with shock that is priceless and said, "This Rare Hunter has gone mad!"

"No," Gwen quickly said. "This Marik guy is controlling him."

"That's insane," said the CEO.

"Look, Marik's power is real, alright?" said Gwen. "Not only does he have our friends captive, but he also has your brother."

Kaiba snapped, as he looked over at the possessed Lumis as he asked, "Well if that's true, then where did he kept Mokuba?"

_"Wouldn't you like to know, Kaiba,"_ Marik said through Lumis. _"But I'll give you a hint: he's closer then you think I am. I hope you enjoy the Duel I've set up for you. They're better than I thought. But just because you defeated my Rare Hunters doesn't mean you'll rescue your friends and family anytime soon. You see, I've been phasing in the next plan I have. And I've been studying your decks through the eyes of the Rare Hunters. And as for your God card, Kaiba, your Obelisk doesn't stand in comparison to my Winged Dragon of Ra. I'm afraid there's no way you could stop me. And once I defeated you, your Obelisk will be in my deck."_

He then looked past both Gwen and Kaiba right at Yami Yugi, as he continued, _"And I haven't forgotten about you, Yugi. Your Millennium Puzzle and Egyptian God card will be mine as well once I kill you. And since you and your Goth friend defeated the Rare Hunters, I have another plan."_

Meanwhile, in another place in Domino City, Marik's voice can be heard, but he was never seen. However, there were some of the Rare Hunters, as well as Joey, Trent, and Téa. However, something was wrong. Couple of the Rare Hunters were holding onto Trent for some reason, as Joey and Téa were just standing right near the other Rare Hunters, their eyes looking more dark and scary.

_"By playing upon your greatest weaknesses,"_ Marik continued. _"Your bond between your closest friends. But don't worry, they're safe and sound with me, but don't think they're on your side anymore. But that's just only for Tea and Joey. And as for Trent…let's just say that he's…acting like a wild animal."_

Trent was struggling to get out of the Rare Hunters' grasps, but they were stronger then what he thought. Like Joey and Tea's, his eyes are dark. But for some reason, there wasn't even a glow added to it. He quit struggling, as he leaned his head down.

"She'll…she'll be mine," the Musician whispered. "I want her all to myself."

Back at the skyscraper building, Yami's eyes widen when he heard about Joey and Téa and so does Gwen when Marik mentioned something about Trent. But something is a little off…whatever happened to Justin, Geoff, and Duncan? And not to mention Mokuba?

Yami ran up to behind both the CEO and the Goth girl as he yelled, "Leave all of them out of this! I'm the one you want, Marik!"

_"Too late!"_ Marik quickly said.

Gwen was angrily glaring right at the possessed Lumis, and muttered, "You jerkface…why don't you face again us instead of using people as your pawns?"

Back at where the Rare Hunters were hiding at, Téa and Joey were still standing there and Trent was still being hold. Again, the leader was still unseen.

_But mind controlling people is so much fun. _Marik thought. _Thanks to my Millennium Rod, the Pharaoh's friends are already my mind slaves. And as for Trent, he's now nothing but a mere empty shell, desperately wanting someone who he really desires! Once I used them against their friends, the Pharaoh will have no choice but to surrender, and the precious Goth girl will give up everything!_

"Leave them _alone_, Marik!" Gwen yelled. "And tell us where the heck they are!"

"Look, why don't just give up and tell me where Mokuba is?" Kaiba asked.

With that, he walked over through the broken glasses and from where Lumis was standing. The CEO grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, angrily glaring at the possessed Rare Hunter.

"I've won this Duel, and give up Mokuba like you said you _would_ right now!" he yelled.

"_You trust me?"_ Marik asked. _"What a foolish fool."_

Kaiba clutched onto him harder around his neck, as he angrily muttered through his teeth, "Let him go!"

"Kaiba, _stop_!" Gwen yelled. "He and his Rare Hunters lied to us, and he has no intentions of releasing Mokuba and the others!"

The CEO dropped the possessed Lumis as Marik gave out an evil laugh before the short Rare Hunter passes out. There were signs that there was no life in him.

"He's dead," Gwen pointed out.

Yami got on the glass ceiling, trying so carefully not to press harder against the broken glasses. He walked up to the both of them and said, "Well done, you two. You gave it all your bests."

"Think nothing of it, Yami," Gwen smiled. "We did everything we could."

"But right now we need to track down our friends and family on our own," Yami explained. "Maybe's Kaiba satellite system will help."

Kaiba glared at the Pharaoh and said, "Look, Yugi! First things first! I think the Rare Hunter also has something."

With that, he kneels down next to Lumis' lifeless body and turned the Rare Hunter over. He looked, dugged his hands down, and picked up three cards. Two are locator cards and the other is the Masked Beast Des Gardius. He places the Monster card into his deck and held up the two Locator Cards.

Kaiba turned to both Gwen and Yami and explained, "This Duel was an official Battle City Duel. That means the opponent must give up their Locator Cards to the winners." He looked over at the Goth girl and continued, "That means that both me and Gwen have also collected six. And counting Yugi, that means that the three of us are going into the Finals."

He gave Gwen the Locator Card, with the Goth girl looking on with a surprised look on her face, as Yami carefully walked over to him and asked, "How could you even think about the tournament after Marik just said? We have to find our friends and your brother right now."

The CEO turned around, his back facing the Pharaoh, and said, "I'm already aware of that, Yugi."

"Then help us come up with a plan," Yami suggested. "Every second counts."

All of a sudden, there were sounds as if something was breaking all around them.

"Uh, guys? We're on broken glass…right?" Gwen slowly asked.

Yami turned to face the Goth girl and said, "Yes."

"And they break easily, right?"

"What are you getting at this?"

Gwen pointed to the glass floor, as the three of them looked down and saw that the glass around them was falling apart! Their eyes suddenly widen, as the glass was falling and breaking all around them.

**"RUN!"** Yami yelled out.

With that, he, Kaiba, and Gwen started running for their lives through the glass floor, as they all follow suit. Both Yami and Kaiba made it safe and they both fall to the ground of the solid roof. But as for Gwen, she was too late she was suddenly started to fall. She suddenly grabbed onto roof, where there was little tiny broken glasses. They were pointing right on her hands and she screamed out in pain, but she still doesn't want to let go. The glass around her was falling down, her eyes widen in fear.

_"Gwen!"_

The Goth girl looked up and saw Yami right near from where she was holding onto.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a concern look on his face.

"I-I can't hold on!" Gwen yelled.

Yami looked at her hands and saw that her palms were suddenly bleeding like crazy from the glass. He also saw that Gwen couldn't hold on any longer to the pain on her hands and that they were slipping. The Pharaoh reached out his hand to grab onto one of her wrists, as he was trying to help her up.

"Hold on!" he yelled.

Yami started to pull the Goth girl up, but with no success. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw another hand reaching down and grabbing onto Gwen's other wist. The Pharaoh turned around and saw that it was Kaiba, as he too was helping her out.

"Kaiba!"

"Gwen, let go!" the CEO yelled.

"Why?" Gwen asked, with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Just trust me!" Kaiba yelled once more.

The Goth girl took a breath before letting go of the roof, as she almost fell. Both Yami and Kaiba then started pulling her out, and this time it was successful. Gwen slowly got onto the roof, but accidentally jumped up as the threesome fell to the ground and onto their backs. Gwen, however, felt as if she fell on top of someone.

Yami quickly sat up, and turned his attention over to Gwen as he asked, "Gwen? Are you okay?"

Gwen slowly opened her eyes, but she saw that she was a few feet higher then where Yami was sitting, and felt that she was hearing someone's heartbeat. Instead of asking on who of what she's on top of, she ignored it and said, "Y-yeah. Thanks for saving me, you two."

The Pharaoh smiled and said, "You're welcome, Gwen."

"And could you please get off of me?"

The Goth girl suddenly heard that, as she lifted her head up and finally realized her answer. She was on top of Kaiba, and he looks angry. Gwen's eyes suddenly widen from it, and she got off of him and quickly stood up. Her palms were bloody, and she didn't leave any blood stains on the CEO, so it was all still good.

**Confessional**

"I don't even _know_ what happened," said Gwen. "One second, Yami and Kaiba were pulling me up, and then the next thing I knew, I accidentally _jumped_ and landed on top of Kaiba. A.K.A. the biggest jerk in the history of biggest jerks."

All of a sudden, she was suddenly smiling and her cheeks turned red, as she continued, "But for a minute there, I could feel his heartbeat and his chest rising. It felt _so_ heartwarming. Who ever knew that Kaiba could be…"

The Goth girl finally snaps out of it, as her eyes widen in shocked and said, "Oh crap, I did _not_ just say that on TV, did I?"

**Static**

"Well at least I took care of Lumis and Umbra on my own," said Kaiba. "I always knew that using Gwen could take me one step _closer_. She has a pretty unique strategy going on, but I'll overcome it once I take her out if I don't get a chance to duel Yugi."

He then stopped before continuing, "But when I helped Yugi rescued her earlier…I couldn't help but wonder _why_ I helped saved her? It's not because I wanted her alive so we could still have our little deal, but…"

Kaiba then snapped out of it and quickly said, "_Yes!_ I wanted her alive so I could take her on if I don't Duel against Yugi! That's precisely it."

**End of Confessional**

Yami and Kaiba stood up, and when they did, the wind was suddenly starting to pick up once again. There were suddenly sounds of a chopper going on. Yami, Kaiba, and Gwen looked up and saw that there was a helicopter right above them. For some reason, the door was opened.

"Isn't that one of _your_ helicopters, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

Then, they saw that someone poked their head out, as it turns out that it was Mokuba! He was fine all this time! He then unleashed a ladder as he started climbing down.

"_Mokuba!_" Kaiba shouted in surprise.

"Hey there, dudes!" another voice called out.

They looked and saw Geoff poking his head out, smiling with excitement as he holds on to his cowboy hat. After Mokuba climbed down, the Party Dude followed in persuit.

"_Geoff?_" Gwen asked in surprise.

"How did they escape?" Kaiba asked.

He, Gwen, and Yami ran over to where the helicopter was flying above as Mokuba jumped down with Geoff following him.

"Are you alright?" the CEO asked.

"I'm okay," the younger brother said with a smile. "Geoff and I had to leave the others behind."

"Is Téa okay?" Yami asked. "What about Joey and Tristan?"

"Or Trent? Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"Well dudes, I'm not sure about Tristan or LeShawna, but Trent and Joey are still with this guy," Geoff explained. "Justin and I escaped, and we came across Mokuba and Duncan. We had to spread out, so I'm not sure where Duncan and Justin are at now."

"And as for Téa, she was well the last time me and Duncan saw her," Mokuba explained. "But that was before the Rare Hunters tried to stop us from escaping."

"And I'm not sure, but something was wrong with Joey and Trent," Geoff continued. "Joey was acting silent and weird, and as for Trent…well…"

"What did Marik done to Trent?" Gwen asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure, but he's been acting obsessed and weird," said Geoff, eyeing on the Goth girl. "It's like the same attitude he had towards you last season. But this time is even freakier!"

"We've got to go to the Docks," Mokuba exclaimed. "That's where they all are!"

"The Docks?" Gwen asked again. "But we were supposed to meet up there if we were to go together for the Finals."

"Everyone agreed to head on over there if we were to collect all six Locator Cards," Geoff pointed out. "Maybe the rest will meet us there, eventually."

"In the meantime, everyone get to the chopper now," Kaiba instructed. "It sounds to me that Téa saved Mokuba's life, and as much as I hate getting involved, I hate owing someone a favor even more."

"Thank you," said Yami.

A few minutes later, everyone was now in the helicopter. Luckily, the helicopter got five seats. Geoff and Mokuba had to sit across while Gwen on the window seat on the left, Kaiba between both her and Yami with his arms and legs crossed, and Yami on the window seat to the right. The Goth girl felt uncomfortable that she has to sit right next to the CEO, but she has no choice but to get with it until they get to the Docks, that's for sure.

"Is our satellite tracking system working?" Kaiba asked, looking across to his brother.

Mokuba looked over and typed on his small laptop and said, "Yes. I'm picking up a weak signal from Joey and Trent's Duel Disks. It's coming from the Docks where it kept me, Duncan, and Téa."

Both Gwen and Yami looked worried, as they turned to each other and back at Mokuba before the younger brother continues, "We should be there in about fifteen minutes."

_Joey, Téa, and Trent should be okay. Hang on you guys, we're on our way!_

* * *

_**And that concludes the last part of the Double Duel. But whatever happened to everyone who was captured by Marik? How did Duncan, Mokuba, Geoff, and Justin escaped? Why is Trent acting different than Téa and Joey? How is Tristan and LeShawna doing with Serenity since we last saw them? All these questions will be revealed in the next chapter, the Exclusive chapter! Tune in next time and see what happened during Kaiba and Gwen's Duel against Lumis and Umbra.**  
_


	18. Whatever Happened To Everyone?

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**A/N: **I said in some of my PMs that I would upload this chapter near the end of the week and or early next week, did I? All questions is answered in this very first exclusive chapter! We'll be back to the original storyline next chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy!

**BUT** (yes, I meant it) before we go on, I think it's time for a small rant. Lately, I've been getting a couple PMs and reviews about crossover couples that MIGHT happen in the series, and complains that they never happen, asking me to keep Gwen with Trent or any other canon couples happen in their respective shows, pairings like them makes them want to vomit, and diss me because of it. Uh, hello? Have you seen the small author's note last chapter? Crossover pairings never happen in REAL life canoncy in the actual series. It might in some other shows, but we still don't know. Also, since some people (not naming them) don't even know why I might pair up a character with another that might happen in the TDYGO series. I've ship crossover pairings based on similarities. Even though both Seto and Gwen don't have the same taste (Kaiba being a President of his own company and Gwen being a Goth), I've noticed that they have some stuff in common. Besides, they aren't the only ones that might happen. I already have other Total Drama/YuGiOh crossover pairings coming soon, some that might happen in the sequels. If anybody wants me to make a rant out of this and send it to Youtube, I'll be _more_ than happy to.

Okay, enough of that small rant. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen (the Exclusive Chapter!):  
Whatever Happened to Everyone?**

LeShawna and Tristan had both let out a sigh of relief that they have finally made it to the hospital. There were many other people checking in or out of the hospital, many others waiting in the lobby, a few watching the News Channel on Television to pass the time. As they were walking through the lobby, the Ghetto girl could've sworn she heard a monstrous noise.

"Hey, what was_ that_?" she asked.

"What was what?" Tristan asked.

The same growl came back, as LeShawna shrieked, clinging onto the Brunette's arm and said, "That noise! Is there a monster somewhere?" She looks around hastily in search for the source of the growl.

"Oh, I_ think_ you mean my stomach," Tristan explained.

LeShawna pulls herself away from him and slumped her shoulders down. The duo were then walking down a hallway when they see a doctor and a nurse leaving one of the patients' rooms. Tristan walks up with his hand up in the air.

"Hey, doctor, we're here to pick up Serenity," Tristan explained.

"_Ah_ yes," the doctor nodded. "Your friend Joey Wheeler had called and said that you would stop by to get her. She can leave anytime and be sure you check her out of the hospital before leaving the building. Understand?"

Both Tristan and LeShawna nodded in agreement. The doctor and nurse left to the other direction while the dueo made it towards the door. Tristan opens up for LeShawna, as she walks in first into the room, Tristan following pursuit. There was a young girl sitting up on the bed, who seemed to be a couple years younger than the duo. She was wearing pink pajamas, has long, beautiful brown hair, and was wearing bandages over her eyes.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Hey Serenity, it's me Tristan," Tristan declared. "I'm here to pick you up."

The girl, whose name was Serenity, looked up towards the Brunette and LeShawna's direction as she said, "Oh, hi Tristan."

"And I brought someone else here who wants to meet you," Tristan said. "This is LeShawna, one of Joey's new friends."

The Ghetto Girl walked over by the bed and lays a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "What up, girl? You must be Joey's little sister. I heard you made it through the operation last week."

Serenity nodded and said, "The doctors said I can take my bandages off tonight."

"Hey, that's _great_!" Tristan said. "You'll be able to see again."

"Your big brother would _sure_ be happy when he hears this, girl," LeShawna said with a smile.

Serenity nodded again.

"But I'm still…a little worried."

LeShawna's eyes widened. "About what, hun?"

"Well…" the Young girl's face then faces down towards the bed, a worried look on her face despite the bandages. "The first thing I wanted to see when I take them off would be my big brother but…_what if_…what if I still can't see?"

"But the doctor said you would by tonight!" Tristan assured her. "Hey, there's going to be a lot of people at Battle City, and we're going to be there for you when you take your bandages off."

Serenity then moved her head to face Tristan's voice.

"Really?" she asked.

"You betcha, girl," LeShawna said. "My friends and I will be there, and so will your big brother. We'll be there for you when you take those off, and first thing you'll see girl, is your big bro Dueling his way to the_ top_!"

Serenity smiled, letting out a small laugh of happiness. "Thanks for the encouragement, you guys. It really means a lot."

"Hey, no sweat, Serenity," Tristan said. "It's what we do. Now come on. Why don't LeShawna help you change and we'll leave the hospital in about fifteen minutes. Before you know it, Joey's going to be so _proud_ that you'll be able to see again."

* * *

"Hey man! Hands off the collar! What are y-oh, you did **NOT** touch the Mohawk!"

"Hey! Let us go! Where are you taking us!"

"Silence, you two!"

Duncan and Téa were both tied up, their eyes tied behind their backs, with blindfolds over their eyes so they wouldn't see. They both tried to struggle free in hopes to escape, but with no hope at all. There were three of the Rare Hunters who were stronger than they look, pulling Téa and Duncan who were struggling to break free. All they could see was darkness, so they have no idea where they were or where they're going.

Before they knew it, they were thrown onto the floor in a different room, the Rare Hunters just standing before the doorway.

"Welcome home,_ kiddies_," one of them laughed.

Duncan and Téa heard the door closed, along with a clicking sound, indicating that the door was locked so they couldn't get out. They immediately sat up as the Friendly Girl kept screaming on.

"Hey! Let us out of here! _Where's_ Joey? Where have you taken him? Get _back_ here!"

But the sound of footsteps had faded away, everything beginning to go quiet all around them. The Delinquent looked over towards the direction of Téa's voice.

"Give it up, sweetheart. I don't think they're coming back."

The Friendly Girl then looked over towards the direction of his voice and said, "I know that. Do you remember anything?"

Duncan shook his head. "Can't say I have. I remembered being knocked out, and when I woke up, they started dragging us into this dump."

"But where are we, exactly?" Téa asked.

Behind his back where his hands were tied, Duncan tried to reach into his back pocket, where he felt something cold. He then pulled it out and rubbed his fingers carefully over it to examine it. "Jackpot!" he shrieked with victory, followed by a clicking sound.

"What is it?"

"Hang on…almost…got it!"

It turned out it was just the Delinquent's old trusty pocket knife, as he carefully used it to cut through the ropes on his wrist. He then reached up towards where the rope was tied around his forearms and had cut free, and same with his ankles. He reached his hand up towards the blindfold and pulled it off of him.

"Finally." He then saw Téanext to him, where she was also tied around the forearms, her hands tied behind her back, and her ankles also tied along with a blindfold over her eyes. "Hang on, I'll help you out." Téa can feel the rope loosening on her wrists, as she felt her hands free. Duncan also began to cut one part of the rope around her, thereby untying the rope around her. With Téa's arms freed, she reaches up to pull the blindfold off of her to look around. She saw that Duncan was cutting her ankles free, too.

She looks around the room, only to notice it was big, there was a small wide window above near the ceiling that was open, and a pile of boxes that looks as if they haven't been used in a long time.

"Thanks for the help Duncan," said the Friendly Girl. "But _where_ are we?"

Duncan then stood up as he looked around the room. "Wish I knew." He then began to rub his chin. "But if I have to guess it, I'm thinking we're at the Rare Hunters' hideout. They have us locked in here for some reason."

"But why would they want us?" Téa asked.

Duncan shrugged. "As if I know. Relax, babe. I escape from Juvenile Hall all the time. I'll try and break us out of here."

He then walks over to the door and tries opening it, only to see that it was lock. He tried looking for a small opening where he would jam his pocket knife in with hopes to unlock it. Téa just walked over and sat right near the boxes, her hands on her face.

_Why would they kidnap us? Why would they want Joey? _She thought._ If only I…wait…back at the museum…Ishizu said that the spirit in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was the pharaoh from 3000 years ago…and explained the threats that had almost destroyed the world. When those guys attacked us…are these guys the threats Ishizu warned us about? They're probably holding us hostage so that Yugi would come and rescue us, only to fall into their trap. Oh man._ She looks up towards Duncan, who's trying desperately to find a way to open the door. _I just hope we can find a way out of here soon, or else we're all doomed!_

* * *

With luck, Bakura had made it to the hospital right on time. The doctors had said if he had lost too much blood, there would be a chance where he would fall into a coma, or pretty worse, die. He was now resting in the hospital bed, his arm was tightly bandaged with a tourniquet and the bleeding had finally ceased, his arm hooked up towards an IV, a washcloth over his forehead. Solomon had checked his pulse and shook Bakura a little.

"Bakura? You awake?"

No response, however, Bakura's breathing seemed to be normal.

"He's asleep, that's good," Solomon said. He picked up the cloth from Bakura's forehead and walked over to the sink. As he was focusing on wetting the cloth more, he didn't noticed that Bakura's eyes began to twitch.

"I sure hope we find out who did this to you, and hope they will be punished for what they did," Solomon said.

Bakura slowly opened his eyes, but with a hint of red in them, his cute eyes for some reason now turned very-evil like. He looked over to Solomon with an evil smirk on his face.

_"You old fool…"_

* * *

"You _sure_ this is going to work?"

"Positive. Now help me up."

Since Duncan was unable to unlock the door, both Téa and he figured out a way how to escape. They piled up as much boxes as they could against the wall way up towards the window. The Delinquent began standing on the top while he helped Téa stand on his shoulders, him grabbing hold of her ankles as she tried to reach up.

"Got it yet?"

"Almost…" the Friendly Girl was able to grab the rim of the window. "Got it. Now higher, okay?"

"Ugh, whatever you say, sweetheart," Duncan barely agreed.

Just was Téa looked as if she was about to jump out, the boxes they were standing on gave in, collapsing all around the room. The Delinquent accidentally slipped into the pile of boxes, as Téa had both her hands on the rim of the window. She looked down where she saw Duncan be covered in the pile of boxes.

"You alright?"

Duncan reaches his hand up towards his head as he shook his head. "N-Never _better_." He then looked up. "Can you make it?"

"I…I think…"

But then Téa's hand slipped, as she fell down towards the pile on her back. She was glad it broke her fall, but they were almost there to freedom.

"Ugh…" she moaned. "At least this can't get any worse…"

"Don't you **dare** say it," Duncan threatened. "If anyone says anything like that, something else bad happens."

One of the boxes fell as it fell right onto Téa's head, as Duncan is started so hard not to laugh. Both friends suddenly paused as they heard footsteps heading towards their door as well as a kid begging to let him go. The door swung open, as three of the Rare Hunters threw someone into the room before shutting the door. The voice, however, stopped.

"Wh-who's there?" Téa asked.

Duncan helped the Brunette dispose of the box and getting it off her head and throwing it off to the side. It sound like it crashed while a cat's meowing was heard. Both looked and saw that it was Mokuba!

"Who are _you_?" the Juvenile Delinquent asked.

Mokuba, however, ignored him as he suddenly saw Téa. "Téa?"

"Mokuba?" Téa asked back.

"Téa, you know this kid?" Duncan asked with a confused look on his face.

The Friendly Girl turned to him and said, "He's Mokuba. He's Kaiba's little brother."

The Juvenile Delinquent's eyes widen in shock as he asked, "Wait, Kaiba has a little brother?"

Téa ignored him as she stood up and walked over to where Mokuba was kneeling down. She bent down right in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess," the younger brother muttered.

Duncan stood up as he walked over to the both of them. It's time that they do a serious talking as to what the heck is going on around here. "Okay guys, we need to talk."

…

"So what you both are trying to say is that these guys are called 'Rare Hunters?'" Téa asked.

"I was trying to help Seto, Yugi, and Gwen looking for you guys, but they kidnapped me and dragged me here," Mokuba explained.

"That's weird," Téa said. "The same thing happened to me, Joey, and Duncan."

"And last I checked, they even got three more people hostage," Mokuba pointed out. "I think they were the reality show contestants, and they're all guys."

"Trent, Justin, and Geoff?" Téa asked. "Not them too."

Duncan didn't say anything. He was just listening to their conversation as he was sitting on one of the boxes, glaring down at the concrete floor. Something is just isn't right.

"They're trapping us all to lure Seto, Yugi, and Gwen as bait so they could fall into their trap and take their rarest cards."

The Juvenile Delinquent lifted his head up and said, "But last I checked, Gwen doesn't have any powerful cards. You mean to tell us that both your brother and Yugi got two of these Egyptian thing-a-ma-jigs?"

Mokuba nodded as he said, "Exactly."

Duncan lifted his head down, tightly shutting his eyes as he asked once more, "But why Gwen? What does their leader want with her, anyway? She…she has nothing to do with this!"

Téa placed both of her hands on Duncan, one on his back and one on his shoulder. She used her hand to rub on his back in order to comfort him, but something isn't right. The Brunette turned to Mokuba as she asked,

"But I don't understand. What are the Egyptian God Cards?"

"The most powerful cards in Duel Monsters," the Younger Brother explained. "If one collects all three, they'll be unbeatable. Unfortunately, we were all caught in the middle."

"So…is that all they want?" Téa asked.

"That's all what I could think of," Mokuba said. "Why?"

Téa stuttered, as she lied, "Oh, nothing. Really."

The trio knew that the conversation is over at this point, as the Brunette looked back at Duncan, who still has his head down. She then grew a sad expression on her face.

_If this has anything to do with Ancient Evil Forces trying to destroy the world, then there has to be a good reason that it has anything to do more than Duel Monsters cards. I KNOW IT! There's got to be a way to stop them. But what? What can we do?_

* * *

"Owwww...wha-where am I?"

Trent slowly opens his eyes, waking up from his slumber. He then hissed out in pain, the back of his head stinging like crazy. The Musician couldn't remember what happened. One second, he was with Geoff and Justin, but then the next thing he knew, they were encountered by a strange group. And one by one, they were beaten up and knocked out. Trent looks around, trying to know where he's at.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"That's would I'd like to know."

Trent's eyes widen when he heard the voice out of nowhere. He turned his head around and saw that, right behind him, it was none other than Joey!

"Joey?" the Musician asked.

"Yep, it's me Trent," Joey said, turning his head to face Trent.

Trent felt like that he was sitting down on a chair, but when he tried to stand, he felt a powerful tug around his chest and stomach. He looked down and saw that he was roped to the chair. The Musician looks back at Joey and saw that he was roped to the chair as well!

"Joey, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," the Brooklyn-Accent teen said. "I was with Téa, Duncan, and another guy name Namu. We were telling him the basics on how to Duel, since Duncan and I got six locator cards, the tickets to get into the Finals."

Despite the situation that is going on, Trent smiled and said, "Really? I'm going to the Finals too. I've got six locator cards before Justin came and found me and Geoff."

"That's awesome, man," Joey said with a smile, before looking down to the ground. "However, we were ambushed by the Rare Hunters. They were beating up Namu. Duncan and I tried to fight these guys off, but they were tougher than we thought." He looked back up and turned his head back to Trent and asked, "How about you?"

"Justin, Geoff, and I were trying to find out ways to the Docks and got lost in the allyway in the process," the Musician explained with an annoyed look on his face, remembering what happened earlier. "And then we were ambushed by the-"

"Rare Hunters?" Joey interuppted.

"Yeah, that's right," Trent said with a nod. "And then they started beating us up. We tried our best to fight back, but they were strong. And that's how I remembered."

"No kidding, these Rare Hunters are bad news," Joey said. "Remember when I told you that they stole my Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

The Musician nodded once more, remembering what the Brooklyn-Accent teen told him and the others, and said, "I remember. But since we're here, whatever happened to Téa and Duncan?"

"Last time I saw them, I saw the Rare Goons dragging them off, blindfolded and tied up," said Joey.

"But what about Geoff and Justin?" the Musician asked once more.

"Look right next to you."

Before he was going to ask while he turns his head over, his eyes widened as he saw them. Both Justin and Geoff were at the corner, the brightened side of the room. Justin has his back against the wall and Geoff with his back to the ground and his legs on the wall, his cowboy hat covering half of his face.

"A-are they-"

"No, they're alive Trent," Joey pointed out. "I can still hear them breathing."

All of a sudden, the door was slowly opening. The Brooklyn-Accent teen looked up while the Musician turned his head, as the door fully opened and someone walks into the room. The door shuts behind him, as Joey and Trent realized that it was one of the Rare Hunters! However, this Rare Hunter seemed different then all of them. He looks Egyptian and has markings on the left side of his face and pale amber eyes. He was wearing a dark purple shirt underneath, long dark pants with two belts, and military-like boots.

"Who are you?" Trent asked.

"I am of no importance," the unknown Rare Hunter said.

"What are you planning on doing to us?" Joey asked.

The unknown Rare Hunter didn't say anything. Meanwhile, in the brightened corner of the room, Geoff was slowly waking up. He opened his eyes, and he now watching what was going on. The unknown Rare Hunter lifted his hand up right in front of Joey. Trent turned back to the corner where Justin and Geoff were and saw that the Party Dude was awake. He made a quiet-gesture with an expression of her face, while Geoff quietly nodded. The Musician looked back at the unknown Rare Hunter and Joey. Unbeknown to the three awakened good guys, something or someone was hiding in the shadows.

It walked out of the shadows, but not much was seen about him. The only things that were seen from the shadows were parts of it's clothing, a small-looking Rod with an eye on it with two weird-thorns sticking out on each side, and violet eyes...the same ones Namu had! All of a sudden, his Rod was glowing gold, as Joey was starting to scream. Trent watches on with his eyes widen, looking worried about what's happening to the Brooklyn-Accent teen. The screaming stopped, as Joey calmed down, and that the pupils and brightness in his eyes disappeared, giving his amber eyes a dark, shaded look.

"Joey, are you okay?" Trent worriedly asked. "Joey?"

"Your friend cannot hear you," the unknown Rare Hunter spoke. "He is now under control."

"What?" the Musician confusingly asked.

_Excellent!_ the person from the shadows thought. _Everything is going according to plan. I now have Joey under my control. Pretty soon, I'll get my revenge and use him and the other show contestants against his friends. And as for Trent...I've got other plans in store for him._

The unknown Rare Hunter looked over to Trent, while the Musician's eyes widen in fear. The unknown Rare Hunter lifted his hand up once again right at him, as Trent starts to freak out.

"No, NO!" Trent yelled.

"Instead of you being under control, there are other plans for you," the unknown Rare Hunter spoke. "How do you like it if you were nothing...but a mere empty shell? Letting a part of your heart in control?"

"What do you mean?" the Musician asked.

"Do you want to be with your ex-girlfriend again?" the unknown Rare Hunter asked. "Wanting her more than anything and anyone else?"

"What are you getting at?" Trent once again asked.

_Aww, screw this. It might take a while, but it'll be worth it!  
_

The person in the shadow lifted his Rod as it started to glow once more. Trent's eyes widen once more, as he threw his head back and screamed his lungs out. Geoff watches most of this happening, and wanted to help out, but just went ahead and doesn't want to a chance to hurt his skin. After a few moments, the screaming stopped. Trent leaned his head down and saw that the pupils and brightness in his eyes are gone like Joey's, but the dark shades of his eyes are a much darker shade of green.

"Now tell me," the unknown Rare Hunter said. "Are there any girls you currently interested in?"

"Not at the moment, no," Trent said. "Probably not ever."

"Why?"

"Gwen...because...because she is the only one for me," he said. "I don't know why she broke up with me. Once I see her again, she'll belong to me. From that on...and forever. Rather she likes it or not, she is still mine."

"Good," said the unknown Rare Hunter. "You still need a few more changes, but it'll be worth it."

Geoff saw from the corner of his eye, and saw the person walking out of the shadows. He couldn't see his face, and watched as he helped the unknown Rare Hunter untying the ropes that's holding Joey and Trent, one at a time. They were finished as the ropes fall to the floor, the unknown Rare Hunter helped Joey stand up while the unknown person helps Trent. With that, the unknown Rare Hunter opened the door, and the foursome left the room, shutting the door behind them.

With the coast clear, Geoff turned around and sat up with his legs, having a shocking look on his face. He grabbed his cowboy hat from the ground and places it on top of his head.

"This is bad," he whispered.

The Party Dude looked right next to him and saw Justin still knocked out, his back leaning against the floor. He crawled over to the Hot-Man Candy, placed his hands on his shoulders, and started shaking him up abit.

"Dude, wake up," he said. "Justin! Wake up!"

Justin leaned his head up, slowly opening his eyes and yawned a little. He looked right in front of him and saw Geoff, as he looks humorously worried and shocked. The Hot-Man Candy suddenly realized something, as he was now fully awake and gently pushed Geoff away from him.

"Geoff, don't let people mistake this for a Yaoi scene!" he said.

"Sorry dude, but it's an emergency!" Geoff shrieked.

Justin looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," Geoff pointed out. "But earlier, I saw Joey and Trent. They were roped up and with that one creepy guy. They were screaming, first Joey and then Trent. But something was wrong. When I saw them leaving the room, Joey's eyes looked weird. But the weirdest was Trent's."

"How weird?" Justin asked with a confused look on his face.

"Like obsessive weird!" the Party Dude replied. "I mean, remember that attitude he has towards Gwen last season? With OUT the nine obsession?"

The Hot-Man Candy has an "I-Don't-Care" look, places a hand on his chin, and stares right at the cieling. He was staring all over the place until his eyes widen in shock.

"Ooohhh," Justin slowly said. "Now I just realized that. Is it also part of Trent overthrowing challenges for Gwen last season?"

"And that she doesn't want to keep Trent doing that?" Geoff angrily pointed out.

"I get it, part of my evil plans, I know," Justin said, before looking around. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"And leave Joey and Trent behind?" Geoff asked.

"That, and we've got to warn everyone!" Justin shrieked. "We don't have much of a choice!"

The Party Dude looks around the room some more until he saw the window above him and the Hot-Man Candy and some crates stacked up together. With that, he grew a grin and said, "I think I've got it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at one of the rooms, Téa, Mokuba, and Duncan decided to try again into escaping. They've stacked up many boxes as they could, and were right near the window. Duncan made it to the window while Téa was trying her best to push Mokuba up. The Juvenile Delinquent reached his hand out to help the Younger Brother up to the window. However, they were cut short as they were hearing footsteps from outside the room. The trio heard the door opening and saw three of the Rare Hunters!

"Hey, what are you three think you're doing?" one of them shouted.

"Crap! Téa , push Mokuba up!" Duncan yelled. "HURRY!"

The Friendly Girl pushes Mokuba up as the Delinquent quickly grabbed his wrists and pulls him up. Just as soon as it was Téa's turn to get to the window, the three Rare Hunters started climbing up the boxes. Before the Delinquent can take the Friendly girl's hand, the Rare Hunters messed up climbing up and all of the boxes fall apart...with Téa falling down. She landed on a bunch of boxes with the Rare Hunters next to her. She quickly sat up and looked up, facing towards Duncan and Mokuba.

"You okay, Téa?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me!" Téa yelled. "Go find Yugi and the others and warn them!"

Duncan nodded and said, "Sure thing! We'll come back for you, Joey, and the other guys soon!"

"Come on!" Mokuba yelled.

With that, both of them took each other's hands and jumped out the window.

* * *

"Come on, Geoff! Take my hand before someone else gets in here!" Justin yelled.

Both he and the Party Dude were climbing up the crates and the Hot-Man Candy managed to open the window. He reached out his hand as Geoff reached his arm out and quickly took it. Just as soon as they were right by the window, the door quickly opened, revealing to be even more Rare Hunters.

"Hey, both of them are escaping!" one of them pointed out.

"Uh-oh," Geoff quickly said. "Time to go!"

Both Geoff and Justin bended their knees and jumped off the window and right to the outside. They both landed on the ground, except it was painful. They heard the Rare Hunters from the inside, both guys quickly stood up and ran off through the Warehouses. Both were looking behind as they continue to run for their lives. However, they quickly bumped into something-er, some people, and they fall to the ground.

"Hey, what was that ab-" Geoff said, before realizing something.

Both he and Justin looked right in front of them and saw Duncan and Mokuba, the Delinquent running his hand through his forehead and the Younger Brother with his hands on each side of his head. Both stopped, and looked up.

"Hey, what up guys?" Duncan asked with a smirk on his face. "We were going to get Yugi, Gwen, and the others and come back for you."

"We were escaping," Justin spoke up.

The four of them stood up, and heard voices coming from where Geoff and Justin originally came from.

"Dudes, they're heading our way!" the Party Dude worriedly said. "We're gonna get busted!"

"Plan B!" Mokuba suggested. "We have to pair up in twos."

"For once, I agreed with ya," said Duncan. "I'll go with Justin, and Geoff will go with you."

Justin nodded, and said, "Fine, fine! Then let's get out of here!"

With that, both Justin and Duncan, Geoff and Mokuba, split up and were on their ways away from the Warehouses.

"Now what, dude?" the Party Dude asked.

"We go look for Seto, Yugi, and Gwen!" the Younger Brother said, taking a remote out of his pocket. "I know where we can get transportation!"

* * *

Back in one of the Warehouses, Téa was now in a new room. Instead of a huge room, it was a smaller room, and she was roped on an arm-chair. Two ropes attached to the armers and a rope tied around her feet. The Friendly girl tried to struggle her way out, but to no avail. The door opened up, revealing some light from the outside. She looked up and saw someone lashing out at her. She screamed, but stopped after realizing that the person was hugging her.

"Oh Gwen, I missed you so much!" he yelled with no emotion in his tone. "Now you can be mine, no one can have you, and-"

The person froze and realized something. He pulled away as Téa looks at him with a "what-the-heck" look on her face. It turns out that it was none other then Trent, still having the darker shade of green in his eyes. The Musician quickly pulled away, with the Friendly Girl was blushing of what he did.

"Sorry about that, Téa," Trent quickly said, still having no emotion in his voice. "I thought Master Marik brought in someone. I thought he meant it was Gwen, but...sorry."

"No problem, Trent," Téa said with a smile. "Now help me out of here."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can only help out Gwen if she's in trouble. She's the only girl who is made for me. And since your not Gwen, I can't help you escape. Sorry."

"Wait, I never seen you this obsessed with Gwen, not ever since the season finale," Téa pointed out. "Is there something wrong, Trent? What's up with your eyes?"

Trent didn't say anything. Two more people entered the room, as the Musician stepped aside. The Friendly Girl saw that it was Joey and the same unknown Rare Hunter who was with him and Trent from before.

"Joey! Thank goodness your okay," she said, before realizing the Rare Hunter behind him. "But...who is that?"


	19. Friends 'Till The End, Gwen vs Trent P1

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N:** Here it is, the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. Also, credit goes to LittleKuriboh for the little joke at the beginning of this chapter. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:  
Friends 'Till The End; Gwen vs. Trent Part 1**

_Previously on Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament_

"Okay guys," Mokuba said, typing in his laptop. "According to my laptop, it should take us an entire chapter to get to the Docks."

"_What?_" Geoff asked, eyes widen. "An entire chapter just sitting in a helicopter?"

"For once, I agreed," Kaiba, looking ticked. "How the heck are we supposed to pass the time?"

Yami looked over to the CEO and said, "Well, we could either play a Card Game—"

"Without advance holograms?" Kaiba interrupted. "Are you out of your mind, Yugi?"

"Or!" Gwen spoke up, glaring at the CEO. "We could flash back to the previous episodes of _both_ of our respective series to save the writer of this story time and to get out of writer's block."

"But wouldn't that tick off all of our readers and sent this story plummeting to the ground like those other crossover stories?"

"Yep," the Goth girl nodded.

Kaiba grew a smirk on his face, and said, "Let's _do_ it!"

Geoff was borrowing Mokuba's laptop to check out his e-mail and saw that he has a new message. He clicked on it and read through it, with a sad expression on his face. He looked up to the others and said, "Dudes, bad news. I just got an e-mail from the author. Apparently, she doesn't want us to do the flash backs to the previous episodes of both of our series. She thought it's a waste of time."

"And by my guess, the flash back chapter was going to be filler, right?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, they never even do the flash back stuff in the manga," the Party Dude pointed out. "Or even in our show when Chris just wants to do the 'Good Memories' Montage."

"Well, what are we suppose to do until we get there?" Kaiba snapped.

Yami looked out his window and saw that they were near to the Docks and said, "Nothing. Because we're _here_!"

_And now the conclusion…wait, did that scene actually happened a chapter or two ago? Or is it not a real scene? I think it didn't happen because everyone's out-of-character there and keep breaking the fourth wall. Okay, back to the real story._

* * *

"Here's the plan," Yami said, still looking out the window to his right. "As soon as we land, Mokuba would lead us to our friends."

"And if we see that Marik guy you and Gwen told me about on the way here, Yug, we'll make him run back to where he belongs!" Geoff added, cracking his knuckles, with an evil grin on his face.

Mokuba was bandaging up Gwen just around her hands due to the fact that she was bleeding earlier. He finished as the Goth girl leaned back on her seat, looks at Geoff with a confused look on her face, and asked, "You don't mean we're going to physically "fight" Marik, right?"

The Party Dude shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands up and said, "Relax, dudette. I'm only kidding."

"As I was saying, we break into their hideout and get Joey, Téa, and Trent out," the Pharaoh finished.

"And if we see that guy responsible for this, we roll him up in a carpet and throw him off a bridge!" Geoff added.

He then started to laugh his head off. Gwen and Mokuba looked at him with shocked looks while Yami and Kaiba looked at him annoyed. The Party Dude slowly stopped laughing and noticed everyone looking at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," he said very quickly in a low tone.

The CEO looked over at Yami and said, "Look Yugi, I brought you and your friends here and I'll be calling all the shots today. My first plan was to hunt down the third Egyptian God Card. Then after that…we'll find your friends."

Gwen snaps her head up, as she looked over right at Kaiba, once again glaring at him, and yelled, "Kaiba! Joey, Téa, and Trent are in danger and we need to rescue them right now rather you like it or not!"

"Besides, what Marik might be planning isn't good," Yami continued for her. "No matter what happens, I'll save Joey and everybody else even if it means my life!"

"Sorry, but the three of us have different priorities," said Kaiba. "Once we land, it every person for themselves."

"That's foolish," the Pharaoh pointed out, glaring at the CEO.

Kaiba smirked and continued, "Maybe it is to you and Gwen, but didn't you realize Téamwork isn't my thing? That Duel Gwen and I have against Lumis and Umbra, it was me who defeated them." He looked over to the Goth girl before continuing, "And she is of little help. So do me a favor you two and stay out of my way because we're _finished_. So both of you can take it over from here, because I've done enough charity work for one day!"

Gwen couldn't help but to blush, but in anger, as she continues glaring at Kaiba. Him talking like this makes her want to punch the CEO in the face like Duncan did a week back. The Goth girl helped him in their Duel, yet he's taking the credit to himself!

"And about your little _help_ Gwen, I don't even see why you have to corporate in doing so," Kaiba continued. "And your doing this to save your so-called friends—"

"So-called?" Gwen asked, still blushing in anger. "They've been with me since Season one!"

"And yet they've abandoned you a season later," Kaiba talked back. "All because of your ex-boyfriend. I know this because I've read the episode guides."

_OH! He just HAVE to take an interest to watching our show, didn't he?_ The Goth girl thought.

"And yet your still fighting for them," the CEO continued, still having a smirk on his face. "Will you still able to corporate with them even if Marik did _something_ to them? Answer me, Gwen!"

Gwen turned around, facing back to the window, trying so hard not to look back at Kaiba for the rude remarks he pointed out. The sound from an intercom was heard.

_Mister Kaiba, we have reached out destination._

Mokuba looked out the window and saw someone right near the docks and the large boats. He leaned over and said, "Guys, look! I think I saw someone! And it kind of looks like…Joey? And there's someone else…Trent?"

Gwen looked out from where Mokuba was looking at, same goes with Yami from his window seat. They both saw that it was the Brooklyn-Accent teen and the Musician. But something's not right. Joey's eyes have no pupils or brightness, and yet all around his eyes underneath his blonde bangs, there was darkness. Trent, on the otherhand, also has no pupils or brightness in his eyes, yet it was a darker shade of his original eye color.

Yami turned back to the CEO and said, "Kaiba, we may be heading for a trap!"

Gwen also turned to him and said, "I agree with Yami. Besides, you might find your answer once we land."

"Oh please, I've heard enough out of you two for one day," said Kaiba.

The helicopter swooped down right in front of both Joey and Trent, and were starting to land a few feet away from them. The wind was picking up thanks to the raptors, with both teens just standing there. The helicopter safely landed, the doors opening as Yami got off first, followed by Geoff, Gwen, Mokuba, and Kaiba. The helicopter stopped, as the five of them walked over to where Joey and Trent were.

"Joey, Trent, there you two are!" the Pharaoh said. "We've been worrying about you."

Geoff wasn't even sure what is wrong with the picture. He knows that something went up when that unknown Rare Hunter doing with Joey and Trent. Gwen walked up to the both of them, with a smile on her face.

"So guys, how did you escape?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, we tricked that Marik guy and ran off," Trent spoke up, acting like he was lying, having an unemotional tone in his voice. "We were going to search for Téa until you guys showed up."

The Goth girl looks confused. Something isn't right with both of them. Their eyes looked weird, the Musician sounds off, and Joey was still silent.

"Funny, we were going to rescue you three," said Yami.

"But something's not _right_," Gwen said, scratching her chin. "I mean, Trent…what's up with your eyes? Did Marik invented some formula to dye your eye color or something?"

"And what's _wrong_ with Joey?" Mokuba asked. "He seemed silent for some reason."

"Oh, he's just mad at Marik that he can't talk at the moment," said Trent, still acting like he was lying. "Knowing him, he'll get over it."

"But he's usually excited whenever Yami or Yugi's around, so why-?"

Before the Goth girl could finish, Geoff ran up between her and Yami and yelled, "**_Dudes!_** Their not Trent and Joey! Remember what I told you guys before we left? They're not _themselves_!"

Joey walked up to the group and spoke, "He's absolutely right. We're not exactly Joey and Trent…only they're not here right now. They're gone away."

Yami noticed that the Brooklyn-Accent teen has a monstrous echo in his voice, and quickly said, "It's Marik! He's possessing both Joey and Trent!"

"Joey yes, Trent no," 'Joey' said. "If you want your friends back, you have to do exactly as I say."

"What's going on, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "It doesn't sound like either of them."

"It must be one of Marik's tricks," Kaiba replied.

Yami ran up to both of the teens and yelled, "Joey! Trent! Both of you have got to be in there!"

"Sorry," 'Joey' said. "I'm currently in control of Joey Wheeler. And as for Trent, let's just say that he's nothing more…then a mere empty shell."

Gwen's eyes widen and asked, "What did you mean by that?"

"You see my dear, there's been a change in plans," 'Joey' explained. "Trent is the special victim to my plans. So he's nothing but a wondering body, letting his 'true' heard speak for itself. He's not really in my control; he's just likes to act on his own."

Trent lifted his head up and made eye contact with Gwen. The Goth girl looks confused as to where this is going, but she thought too soon as the Musician walked up to her. He stopped right dangerously close in front of her, and places his hands on her shoulders, leaning his head towards Gwen's face.

"I'm forever yours, Gwen," Trent cooed in an unemotional, yet obsessive tone.

The Goth girl was blushing like crazy and looks seriously freaked out, as she asked, "T-Trent? Are you feeling okay?"

The Musician softly placed two fingers on her lips, getting her to quiet, before continuing, "Nobody, and I mean no other girl can have me. You belong only to me."

Trent then instantly wrapped his arms around his ex-girlfriend, placing his head on her shoulder. He was just holding her tightly, acting like she'll disappear if he ever lets her go. He pulls her closely to him, both their bodies touching each other. Gwen just stood there, blushing, but with a confuse look on her face. That's when she realized something. This isn't how Trent acts around her…well okay, maybe back last season, but not this way! She placed her hands on his chest and tried to pull away from him.

"Trent, let me _go_," the Goth girl said in a soft voice. "Now's not the time to be lovey dovey."

Just when she thought she succeeded of getting the Musician letting her go, Trent quickly wrapped his arms around her. While 'Joey', Geoff, Yami, and Mokuba watches on, Kaiba couldn't help but letter anger from his eyes, his teeth grinding. It's as if he was feeling jealous! Gwen turned her head to face Marik, still possessing Joey, glaring right at him, and yelled,

"Marik! Can you just lift some _spell_ you have on Trent?"

"Spell?" 'Joey' asked. "I'm not controlling him. He's just doing what his heart's telling him to do."

She looks back at Trent, and without any choice left, Gwen lifts one of her legs up. And with a blink of an eye, the Goth girl kicked the Musician right on the stomach which made him fall to the ground. Yami, Geoff, and Mokuba watched that with their mouths hanging open. Kaiba, however, just stood there and smirked, liking what the Goth girl thinks.

"Gwen, are you out of your mind?" Yami asked. "It's still Trent!"

Gwen looks back at the Pharaoh and said, "Sorry Yami, I have no other choice. I recognize that attitude anywhere."

She looks back at Trent, who was slowly standing up before continuing, "It's the same thing back last season, but this time even worse."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about you guys!" Geoff pointed out.

"What are you talking about, Gwen?" the Musician asked.

"Trent, I thought we agreed with this!" Gwen yelled. "It's over between us. It's not working out, and I was concerned for your health. You've been cheating for me, and I need to win fair and square. That excludes the number nine!"

Trent leaned his head up towards the Goth girl, before asking, "So that is how is going to be?"

"I'm sorry Trent," Gwen said, having a sympathetic look on her face. "It wasn't working out, anyway."

All of a sudden, Trent's face turned from unemotional to anger and hate as he quickly ran up to Gwen before wrapping his hand around her neck. He quickly grabbed onto it, giving the Goth girl choking for dear life. Yami, Geoff, and Mokuba looked concerned, Kaiba's eyes widen and mad. Before he could move from his spot, he was cut short when The Pharaoh ran up to both Trent and Gwen, grabbing his wrist and trying to get him to let go of her.

"Trent, stop this!" he yelled. "Immediately!"

The Musician glared over at Yami, lets go of Gwen, and instantly punched him right in the face. The Goth girl fell to the ground, coughing to get her air back.

"Trent, what are you doing?" Geoff yelled.

Trent, however, ignored the Party Dude, turned to Yami, and said, "Stay out of this! You have nothing to do with me and Gwen!"

He turned his attention back to the Goth girl and said, "How could you do this to me, Gwen? I was being _SO_ nice to you, but you just went ahead and told my own Teammates to vote me off! How could you? I'm glad that I got everyone to go beside me! I'm glad I enjoyed watching you suffer from everyone and not spoke a single word against it!"

Gwen watched on as Trent comments about the unspeakable that happened last season. She didn't say anything, but just stared sadly into him with tears forming in her eyes. Yami slowly sat up, placing a hand on his cheek, and saw what the Musician was saying. Trent was going to perform another possible-death technique to the Goth girl, but before he could, 'Joey' placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped before looking over to him.

"Stop right now, Trent," said the possessed Brooklyn-Accent teen. "You can't kill her. At least not yet anyway."

He turned his attention straight at Yami, who quickly stood up and walked over to where Gwen was sitting up.

"You know that I want your Egyptian God card and your Millennium Puzzle, Pharaoh," 'Joey' continued. "I even want you to die…" he lifted up his Duel disk. "By Dueling me."

"That's insane!" Yami yelled. "Release Joey from your control and lift whatever you've put on Trent!"

He then lifts his hand up to the Goth girl, as she looks at him before placing her hand on his. The Pharaoh then helped Gwen up to her feet, and once again eyeing on Joey and Trent.

"Sorry Pharaoh, but no exceptions," said 'Joey.'

"Joey! I know that you can hear me!" Yami yelled. "Please listen! I hope that we can duel in Battle City! But the promise is that you will fight hard to become a True Duelist and then Duel! You also need to remember that other promise about helping me defeat Marik! He didn't stand a chance against me in a Duel, but then turned you and Trent against me and Gwen in order to kill me."

'Joey' didn't paid attention. Instead, he turned around, his back facing the others. After a minute or two, he turned his head around and said,

"Follow me. The Duel is about to start."

He turned his head back and started walking ahead, Yami yelling out, "Joey, wait! It could be a deathly trap!"

Trent looked over at Gwen as he smirked said, "You too, Gwen! My master wanted you apart of this as well. I can't wait to pay back what you did to me."

He also turned around and started to follow 'Joey'. Both Yami and Gwen just stood there, knowing that they'll fall into another trap and that Joey is still possessed while Trent is an empty shell.

"Gwen, Pharaoh, you two better do it!"

With that, both Yami, Gwen, as well as Geoff, Mokuba, and Kaiba turned around and saw someone walking out of the huge boat that was right next to them. It was none other than Téa Gardner! She looks safe and secure, but that wasn't the case. Like Joey and Trent, her eyes has no pupils or brightness and that she has a monstrous echo in her voice. The Friendly girl started down the steps before continuing.

"You guys have to do exactly as I say!"

"Crap, not her too!" the Goth girl glared.

"This may come as an unpleasant surprise," Téa continued. "Just like Joey, Téa too is under my control."

She followed by an evil laugh escaping her lips.

"Marik, leave her alone right now!" Yami demanded. "She's done nothing to you!"

**"HEY!"**

The five all looked back at Trent, as he stopped his tracks and turned to face them.

"If you guys want to spare your lives sooner, come with me and Master Marik right now!" he demanded.

…

It was not too soon as Yami, Gwen, Geoff, Mokuba, and Kaiba made it to where Joey, Téa, and Trent were leading them. For Marik's orders, both the Pharaoh and the Goth girl were standing on the squared-shaped docks, where both Joey and Trent waited. Metal lines and beams support the anchor that was hanging right between the four-sided dock.

"Welcome to my little Dueling arena," Téa explained. "I'll explain how this all works."

"Why am I a part of this?" Gwen asked.

"Because your ex-boyfriend wanted to get back at you," said the possessed Friendly girl. "The Pharaoh isn't the only one doing this!"

She didn't have any other choice then to Duel against her former boyfriend alongside Yami against Joey. She and the Pharaoh walked towards the deck, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Geoff watching from the sidelines of what's going on. Both of them were across the dock from Joey and Trent, and both stopped. Yami facing against Joey, Gwen facing against Trent.

"Alright, then let's begin," the Pharaoh said.

Téa walked over with four cuffs in her hands and said, "But first, I'm raising the stakes a little. Put these on first."

Against their bitter judgment, Yami and Gwen quickly put on the cuffs around their right ankles. Joey and Trent did the exact same.

"Notice that you four are securely fasten to a secure chain that connects to the anchor hanging above you," Téa begins to explain. "Thirty seconds after a player's life points hits zero, the anchor will drop to the bottom of the sea!"

"That's right," said Trent, both he and Joey looking down for some reason. "Now look down!"

Both Yami and Gwen looked down and suddenly saw that there were boxes right in front of them, each having a counting meter of four thousand life points.

"Not only do these boxes keeps track of your life points, it also holds a key for your survival. When a player's life points hits zero, the player's box will open, containing a key to unlock your shackles. However, you only have thirty seconds before the anchor drops!"

Yami and Gwen's eyes widen, knowing that this might be another Duel to the death! Téa walked over to concrete dock across from the four-way docks, over to a chair.

"I get it know," the Pharaoh said. "After thirty seconds are up, the anchor will drop to the sea, dragging the loser down to the bottom while the other goes free at the last minute. And if we stay down there for long, the losers will drown."

"That's right," Trent smirked. "This is _genius_, right?"

"But if we win, will you release Joey and Téa and cast off Trent from whatever he turned into?" Yami asked.

"Of course, but you've got to fish them out," 'Joey' finally replied. "However, there's a catch. This isn't going to be another Tag-Team Double Duel. You'll have to face off one of us alone. Since I control Joey, I get to Duel against you, Pharaoh! And as for Trent, he gets to Duel against his former lady love. But if you try to help each other out, you'll disqualify for the rest of the Duel."

Yami and Gwen looked at each other. It looks like they won't help each other out anytime soon. If so, then they're both mincemeat!

"But there's another catch," said Trent. "We have sixty minutes to Duel each other. If there's no winner or winners by that time, then all _four_ of us will be dragged to the sea!"

Téa walked over to a chair and sat down on it. Right after that, she was suddenly being strapped on. Her wrists were locked on the armchairs and the same goes to her ankles.

"Both of you will lose," she said. "Before the anchor drops, I'll take your Egyptian God Card and your Millennium Puzzle. And then I'll have sweet revenge of you dying, Pharaoh!"

Gwen turned half her body around, facing against the possessed Friendly girl with anger in her eyes, and yelled, "You _won't_ get away with this, Marik!"

Kaiba watched as most of this was happening, his eyes widen in anger. This isn't any kind of Duel for his tournament! Because of everything that is set up, both Yami and Gwen being tied to this as well as Joey and Trent, he realized something. Marik set up this whole trap and intended to kill both Yami and Gwen! Mokuba was getting angry at this while Geoff looks on while being worried.

"I've heard enough!" Mokuba yelled, before turning to face his brother. "Seto, we have to stop this Duel before it gets way out of hand! Yugi, Gwen, Joey, and Trent might die if this keeps up! We have to put a stop to it before someone gets hurt! Besides, Marik might try to do the same to us next!"

Seto Kaiba finally snapped, as he starts yelling, "As head of Battle City, I demand for this Duel to be stopped!"

"Sorry Kaiba, but the Duel will continue as planned," Téa explained.

Just then, a crane suddenly appeared from out of nowhere as everyone, except for Joey and Trent, looked and saw that it was carrying a crate! And right above it, it looks like some sort of bomb. Téa/Marik then explained the plan…if anybody tries to interfere or stopping the Duel, the Rare Hunter inside the crane, who has a remote, will activate the bomb, thereby the crate falling right on top of Téa! Both Kaiba and Geoff were ticked off because of it, that there won't be any chance of not stopping the Duel anytime soon.

Marik was done possessing Téa, as she lifts her head down, now being uncouncious. After Yami shouted her name, the Friendly girl slowly opens her eyes. She couldn't remember being possessed by Marik, but she realized that she was trapped! She also saw Yami, Gwen, Joey, and Trent, many questions wondering through her mind.

Joey then told Yami that before they start the Duel, there's only one last rule set. His Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon, is off limits. Yami took off the belt he keeps his special cards in, as he opens up the small deck box. He wasn't planning on using Slifer in the Duel, anyway. However, there was a card right next to it. The Pharaoh pulled it out, and Gwen couldn't see what card it was. The Pharaoh places the card into his deck and threw his belt right on the ground next to him.

"And now, it's _time_ to Duel!" Trent exclaimed.

Both he and Joey activated their Duel Disks, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Geoff watching from the sidelines. Téa was also watching as well, confused of what the heck is going on.

"You ready you two?" Joey asked.

"We're more than ready!" Gwen yelled. "We're going to Duel you and get Joey and Trent back!"

"Then prepare to _die_!" Trent yelled.

Both Yami and Gwen also activated their Duel Disks, as they all began with four thousand life points. Since the Duel between Yami and Joey remained the same just like from the regular Anime series, Trent and Gwen began to Duel. They each drew five cards from their decks _(5; 5)_

**_Gwen:_**_ 4000/**Trent: **4000_

"I'll let you go first, my dear," Trent cooed.

Gwen shuddered as she drew a card from her deck _(6)_. She looked over to where Yami was and saw that he was summoning a monster in face down defense mode. The Goth girl turned back to Trent.

"Alright, Trent, I'm going to get you back," she yelled. "The real you! I place one card face down and summon one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn!"

While she says this, she places a card face down onto the Spell/Trap zone as a card appeared in front of her, as well as placing a monster card in defense mode. _(3)_

"My turn then," Trent said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "First, I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode." _(5)_

He places the monster card onto the Monster zone, and a warrior appeared in front of him. He was wearing a green Samurai-armor with a purple jumpsuit underneath, having a long sword stick by his side. **(ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100)**

"And now I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Trent exclaimed, placing a Spell card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_. "This card can let me destroy one Spell or Trap on your side of the field, and since you only have a face down card…"

The card appeared in front of him and behind his monsters, the image showing the eye of a blue-looking hurricane. The wind started to pick up, and before Gwen knew it, her face down card got destroyed.

"Oh crud," she muttered.

"Now Masaki, destroy Gwen's face down monster!" Trent exclaimed.

With that, Masaki drew this sword out, jumped up, and slashed the face down monster. It turns out to be Ebon Magician Curry, screaming out in agony before disappearing.

Right after that, the Goth girl could hear screaming from right next to her. She turned her head and saw that Joey has a monster on his side of the field and uses it to attack Yami's life points directly, indicating that his monster got destroyed beforehand. Gwen shook her head and turned her attention back to her Duel.

"My move then," she said, drawing a card from her _(5)._ "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" _(4)_

A monster appears in front of the Goth girl, it's appearance wearing long robes, huge shoulder pads, a helmet which hides his eyes in it's shadows, and a staff. **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700)**

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack Trent's Masaki the Legendary Swordsman!" Gwen demanded. "Dark magic attack!"

The Skilled Dark Magician swings his staff around and pointed straight at Masaki. And with that, darkish blue magic came out of the staff and right at the Legendary Swordsmen, thereby ridding him from the field. **(Trent: 4000 – 3200)**

"And to end my turn, I place one card face down."

She says this while placing a card onto the Spell/Trap zone, the card facing down appeared in front of her. It was now Trent's turn as he drew a card from his deck _(5)_. He looked at his hand and smirked.

"I activate my Spell card Monster Reborn!" the Musician exclaimed _(4)_.

He places the card into the Spell/Trap zone and the card appears in front of him, the image showing an Ankh symbol. The water was suddenly glowing from underneath and before anyone knew it, Masaki the Legendary Swordsman jumped up from it and right in front of Trent.

"I used this card to bring back my Masaki," Trent smirked. "And next, I'll summon Flame Manipulator in attack position!" _(3)_

Another monster appear on his side of the field, his appearance it a normal human with short hair and torn up clothing, flames all around him. **(ATK: 900/DEF: 1000)**

"And now I activate another Spell Card!" the Musician exclaimed. "Polymerization!"

He places the spell card into the Spell/Trap zone, and the card appears right in front of him, the image showing an orange demon and an orange dragon forming together in a darkish blue tornado. Both Masaki and Flame Manipulator started glowing bright and knocked right next to each other, the glow forming a new monster to take their places.

"This card lets me fuse two monsters into an even stronger monster," Trent explained. "So give it up for the Flame Swordsmen!"

The glow dies down, and a new warrior appeared. He was wearing orange and blue warrior suit with a red sword with a Japanese symbol on it. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)**.

"So what?" Gwen asked. "It's still weaker then my Skilled Dark Magician."

"You're absolutely right, my dear Gwen," Trent cooed once more. "Because I'll equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler!" _(1)_

He places it in his Duel Disk and the card appears in front of him, the image showing a beautiful a picture of a gypsy-like women with long, beautiful fingernails. She shows up from out of the card and she gives the Flames Swordsmen a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing. **(Flame Swordsman's ATK: 1800 – 2500)**

"It increases my Flame Swordsman's attack by seven hundred extra attack points," the Musician explained. "Flame Swordsman, attack her Skilled Dark Magician!"

With that, the Flames Swordman's sword started to catch on fire and jumps up. He swings his sword from up his shoulders and was going to strike right at the Skilled Dark Magician. Gwen pushes a button on her Duel Disk and the card flipped open in front of her, the image showing three women wearing light blue robes, one of them carrying a small staff.

"I activate my Trap Card Waboku!" Gwen demanded.

All of a sudden, one of the women from the card showed up in front of the Skilled Dark Magician. And as soon as the Flame Swordsman was going to strike, she lifted her small staff and before anyone knew it, he was suddenly starting to paralyze from her. He then returned to Trent's side of the field as the woman disappeared.

"This card let decreases your monsters Battle Damage to zero during this battle phase" the Goth girl explained.

"Fine! Be that way, Gwen!" Trent exclaimed. "But before I end my turn, I activate the spell card, Hinotama!" _(0)_

He places the card onto the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a bunch of fire balls falling from the sky. They were falling straight at Gwen! They made direct target as one-by-one, as they hit her and burnt her. Once it was all over, the Goth girl was almost injured, one of her cheeks burned, one of her sleeves burnt off and her left shoulder was also torned, exposed a little more skin. **(Gwen: 4000 – 3500)**

"This card attacks your life points by five hundred," the Musician exclaimed. "And since I don't have any more cards to play, I'll end my turn."

Just when he said that, Gwen could hear even more screaming from the Pharaoh. She turned around and saw that he was strike by a large fire ball, screaming from the agonizing pain. It then stopped, and smoke was rising all over Yami.

"Yami, you okay?" the Goth girl asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'll be fine Gwen, pay attention to your Duel," the Pharaoh instructed.

Gwen nodded and turned her attention back to her ex-boyfriend. She drew a card from her deck without looking _(4)_.

"Quit stalling, Gwen!" Trent yelled at her. "When I'm through with you, you'll be drowning your last breath! I loved you, and yet you treat me like crap! I enjoyed watching you suffer at every way, I enjoy everyone giving you a hard time!"

While Gwen watches on what the Musician was saying, the expression on her face changed to sadness, the tears forming in her eyes once again.

_That's not true! I didn't treat him like that, I swear!_

"But I'll enjoy you losing this Duel and drowning your life away, and I'll enjoy every single minute of it," Trent continued, the smirk returns to his face. "You deserve all of the suffering, humiliation, and dying after I win. Because if I can't have you, then no one will!"


	20. Friends 'Till The End, Gwen vs Trent P2

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N:** Sorry for updating late and at the last moment and for this chapter being so short with kind of bad grammer. This story is going on a two week hiatus because I'm going away on vacation. I'll update the story as soon as I get back, okay? Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:  
Friends 'Till The End; Gwen vs. Trent Part 2**

Meanwhile, somewhere over at Domino City, the setting is now outside of the huge train station, everyone standing around, chatting, others walking or running to their destinations on time, waiting for someone to come pick them up, and walking into the train station to get to their destination. Three people walked through the doors and embraced in being back to Domino City, but these aren't ordinary people…

"Man, it's sure great to be back at Domino City," said Tristan, stretching his arms.

LeShawna looked over at the Brunette, smiled, and said, "You said it, babe."

Serenity turned to where she could hear LeShawna and Tristan talking from and said with a smile, "This is where I grew up. Before our parents got divorced, Joey and I would always go to the beach and hang out over there."

"You two might be close, huh?" the Ghetto girl asked.

"We're mostly best friends then brother and sister," the Sweet girl confessed.

"Hey, I need to call Téa," Tristan pointed out. "I needed to know if she and the others are at the Docks."

LeShawna pulls out her cell phone and gives it to the Brunette as he flips it open and presses dials. He places it near his ear, both the Ghetto girl and Serenity waiting to hear something from Téa and the others. Tristan gave out an annoying groan and flipped-close the cell phone, walks back to the girls, and gives LeShawna back her cell phone.

"Thanks for lending me your cell phone, anyways LeShawna," he said. "I can't get in touch with Téa. And last I checked, your friends didn't bring their cell phones."

"I know," LeShawna nodded, looking away and glared off space. "It looks like we have to head over to the Docks ourselves."

However, unbeknown to the trio, four figures have been watching them the moment they set foot back to Domino City and hearing their entire conversation. They all walked off to their destination as everything to them was going according to plan. LeShawna, Tristan, and Serenity walked away from the Train Station and were on their way to the Docks to see if Joey and the others are there. It was later on and they were all walking down the streets of Domino City, the Battle City Tournament still rages on, the Duels going on while they walk on and watch.

"Sorry about looking for your brother and the others, Serenity," said Tristan. "I wish I could've told them that we'll be meeting them up at the Docks."

"Oh that's okay, Tristan," Serenity said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to find them. They just have to be over there."

"No worries, girl," said LeShawna. "We'll be sure to find your brother and our friends."

However, both the Ghetto Girl and the Brunette suddenly stopped on their tracks and Serenity accidently bumped into Tristan. He quickly grabbed her by the wrists with a concerned look on his face, both he and LeShawna glaring at the three mysterious-looking people in front of them. They were wearing the same cloaks, indicating that their the Rare Hunters!

"Hey, what y'all think ya doing?" LeShawna asked with a mean look on her face. "Get out of the way!"

_Are these the kind of guys Joey has been talking about?_ Tristan thought. _LeShawna and I can beat these guys to a pulp, but…we have to keep Serenity safe._

"Serenity, get on my back!" Tristan instructed.

He motioned Serenity to know where he's at and she places her hands on his shoulders behind him, Tristan carrying her by her legs and her holding onto him. LeShawna knew what he was thinking and both she and the Brunette nodded at each other. After three counts, they both charged right past the Rare Hunter trio and they took off running away.

"Where are they headin'?"

"After them!"

**Meanwhile**

Back at the Docks, the Duel was still progressing on. Both Yami and Gwen are still in bad shapes while Joey and Trent stood there looking victorious so far. The Brooklyn-Accent teen still being possessed by Marik while the Musician was still…acting weird. Kaiba, Mokuba, and Geoff were eagerly watching while this Duel to the Death was still going on, with Téa looking confused as to what is going on around here.

"Wait, I'm confused," she said. "What's going on? Why are Yugi and Gwen dueling Joey and Trent?"

"Marik wanted revenge," Mokuba spoke out to her from where he, his brother, and Geoff were at. "Something about his tribe, but I'm not sure what."

Téa jerked her head up, knowing what he told her and thought, _Marik? So that's who we're up against? He must be the one Ishizu warned us about._

She turned her head back to Kaiba, Mokuba, and Geoff and yelled, "Guys! You have to stop this Duel! Don't worry about me, just do it!"

**Confessional**

"Is Téa out of her mind?" Geoff asked. "If we stop the Duel, she'll die! I think she's risking this to save those dudes."

**End of Confessional**

"But we can't, it's too risky!" Mokuba yelled back.

Kaiba grinds his teeth in frustration, as he thought, _You two have got to hang on and live._

Gwen watched as Yami drew a card from his deck, looking at his hand and back at Joey and his monster, figuring out how to do this without hurting his best friend. The Goth girl looks back at Trent with a sad look on her face and looks at her hand.

_There's got to be a way to snap Trent out of his obsessive state. But what can I do?_

"Stop stalling Gwen and make your pathetic move!" Trent exclaimed.

Gwen glared right at him and said, "Stalling? Yeah right. Are you aware of the Skilled Dark Magician's special ability? With each Spell card both you and I played, he gains a Spell count. If he gains all three, then I get to sacrifice him in order to summon another monster."

"But you didn't play any Spell cards!" Trent pointed out.

"Gee, your absolutely right," Gwen said with a smirk. "You've played Monster Reborn, Polymerization, and Malevolent Nuzzler. And that makes all three!"

The Skilled Dark Magician was starting to disappear, and Gwen took her deck out of her Duel Disk and looks through her deck. She found the right monster card and places her deck back into her Duel Disk. The Goth girl slams the card onto the Monster field, as the Skilled Dark Magician now disappeared, a new Monster appearing to take its place.

"Trent, say hello to the Dark Magician!" Gwen exclaimed.

The infamous monster wearing purple robes and carrying a pale green staff appears right in front of Gwen, glaring right at Trent and his Flames Swordsman. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**

"And now I'll equip it with the Spell card Book of Secret Arts," she continued, placing an Equip card into the Spell/Trap zone. "It will increase my Dark Magician's attack and defense points by three hundred."

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a book and a feather. The same book and feather appears from the card and in front of the Dark Magician, and he starts to write in the book with a feather before closing it, it's attack and defense points growing dramatically. **(ATK: 2500 – 2800/DEF: 2100 – 2400)**

"Dark Magician, attack Trent's Flames Swordsman!" Gwen demanded. "Dark magic attack!"

The Dark Magician lifted his staff up and right at the Flames Swordsman, magic shooting out of it. It targets straight at the Flames Swordsman, crying out in agony before it disappears. **(Trent: 3200 – 2900)**

"I'll end my turn for now," said Gwen.

Trent only smirked and said, "That's my girl."

He drew a card from his deck _(1)_ and saw that he drew the right card.

_These cards Marik has been given me and Joey the right way to beat Yugi and get back at Gwen are great! Why didn't Yugi's grandpa give me these kinds of cards? But…this is wrong, I can't use a card that belongs to someone else, I…no, I must use these to get revenge on Gwen for what she did to me last season. I'll make her pay!_

"I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two new cards from my deck!" Trent explained, placing the card into the Spell/Trap zone before drawing two new cards _(2)_.

He saw the two right cards he need, one that was from his original deck, one isn't.

_I'm gonna have to thank Marik after Gwen dies,_ Trent thought. "I place one card face down and I activate the spell card Ookazi!" _(0)_

The Musician places a card into the Spell/Trap zone as it appears in front of him face down, as well as activating a Spell Card he mentioned, the image showing an apartment on fire. A huge fire ball was suddenly shot out from it and targets straight at her! It made a direct hit as Gwen shuts her eyes tightly and screams out in pain. Once it was all over, the Goth girl quickly opens her widen eyes, experiencing the burning pain on her body. **(Gwen: 3500 – 2700) **After that was over, another scream can be heard. Gwen looked over and saw that Yami got hit with another fireball again, and this time it left a few burn marks on his arms and face.

"Y-Yami?" Gwen shrieked.

Everyone was watching as it all happens. Téa was looking on with a horror look on her face, Mokuba looks concerned, Kaiba only stood and glare while watching the Duel to the Death happening, and Geoff looks worried, but then confused.

"Wait a minute, Trent never uses those cards," Geoff pointed out. "I don't remember him having those in his decks!"

"It's probably the work of Marik," Mokuba pointed out. "He must have snuck in some powerful cards in his deck, including some that might be illegal."

While Gwen watches with a worried look on her face, she heard Trent laughing at her, and she turned her head as he said, "Looks like your friend couldn't even stand the heat, huh?"

The Goth girl glared at him, but before she could say anything back at him, she suddenly felt kind of freezing. She looks down at her clothes and saw that the light blue T and the green sleeves are gone, exposing more of her skin. This indicated that her top clothing were burnt off of her when she was hit! Gwen screamed as she tries to cover above her chest, blushing with embarrassment.

"Gwen, now's not the time to cover yourself!" Yami yelled. "We've got to stay focus and win Joey and Trent back!"

The Goth girl could only nod, lifted her arms down, and said, "Y-Yeah, right. Sorry about that."

"Come on, Gwen, you still look beautiful even without part of your clothes," Trent cooed in an obsessive romantic kind-of way.

"Pervert!" Gwen yelled, drawing a card from her deck _(5)_. "What kind of cards have you been using? I never seen you using those cards before!"

"It's just under curtesy of Marik," Trent said with a smirk on his face. "I just need a little bit power boost in my deck to help me win this Duel and to get back at you for all the crap you've did to me."

"Trent, I didn't mean for it to happen!" Gwen yelled. "I have to do it because I was concerned for your health! Not to mention that it wasn't working out between us."

"And yet you convince my Téammates to vote me off," Trent said with a glare. "Are you going to admit that your nothing but a dirty liar and wanted to get away from me so you can hook up with Duncan or another guy on the show?"

"Trent, we BROKE up!" the Goth girl yelled again. "Not to mention that there's no one interested I'm seeing."

"There's someone else, I know Gwen!" Trent yelled. "It's Duncan, isn't it?"

"We're JUST friends!" Gwen yelled back. "He was going crazy about Courtney, I keep telling you that!"

"Or is it somebody else?" Trent asked.

"…Can't we talk this over?"

"I'LL KILL YOU! Make your move already so you can meet your death!"

Gwen gulped and looks at Trent, once again tears being formed in her eyes. Before she could say anything, she suddenly saw something glow from the corner of her eyes. The Goth girl turns her head and saw that, for the first time since she last saw him, the real Yugi Muto was standing in Yami's place in the Duel.

"Joey, I'll be your opponent!" the Young boy yelled.

"Y-Yugi?" Gwen asked with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking the Pharaoh's place in this Duel," Yugi explained. "I want to share half of Yami's pain and I know deep inside that the real Joey Wheeler still wanted to be my friend. If I want to beat Joey and get him out of Marik's control, then I can prove that I made my own wish came true."

"What wish?"

"…The wish to have friends."

Gwen froze in her place, knowing what Yugi just said. She turns around and faces back at Trent, crossing his arms and glaring at her like a little kid pouting.

"I'm going to get the real you back, Trent!" she exclaimed. "And I'll make sure you go back to your old self. First I place two cards face down and I'll use Dark Magician to attack your life points directly!"

As she says this, the Goth girl places two cards face down in front of her _(3)_ and the Dark Magician pointed his staff at Trent and fired magic from it. However, the Musician has other plans. He pushes a button on his Duel Disk and the card face down flips open in front of him, the image showing a beam reflecting from a mirror of sorts.

"I activate my Trap card Mirror Force!" Trent exclaimed.

The mirror suddenly appeared right in front of him and the beam that was supposed to target him hits against the mirror. Before Gwen knew it, the beam was sent back towards the Dark Magician before it got destroyed.

"This card destroys all monsters on your side of the field if you choose to attack," Trent explained, the mirror disappeared in front of him. "Tough luck, my darling."

Gwen flinches when he calls her that_._

"It's my move now," Trent exclaims, drawing a card from his deck _(1)_."I activate the Spell card Card of Demise!"

He places the Spell card into the Spell/Trap zone, and the card appears in front of him, the image showing a hooded figure with his arm in the guillotine, handing out a deck of cards before the sharp thing could be released. Trent draws five cards from his deck _(5)_.

"This card lets me draw five new cards from my deck," Trent explained. "But in five turns' time, I have to discard my entire hand. But it'll be worth it…worth it to kill you!"

The Goth girl's face looked worried, as the Musician continues, "I place one card face down and I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

While Trent explains, he places a card face down _(4)_ and summoned a warrior who looks like an elf with short blonde hair, wearing an old village-theme armor, and carries a large sword **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) **_(3)_

"This monster has a special ability," said Trent. "It cannot be destroyed by a monster nineteen hundred attack points, so tough luck trying to destroy it."

Gwen groaned, knowing that her trying to destroy one of his new monsters are useless! Another scream was heard, as the Goth girl turns her head to face Yugi once more. He was attacked by another fireball and he was going through so much pain.

"Yugi!" Gwen yelled.

She looks back at Trent, and drew a card from her deck _(4)_, and thought, _Trent__'s still not making a move to attack me. Just what the heck is he planning?_

**Meanwhile**

Tristan, LeShawna, and Serenity were all at the dark ally and were being cornered by the three Rare Hunters. The Brunette and the Ghetto girl were glaring at them, wanting to attack them, but couldn't because they have to protect Joey's little sister…but it was a risk they have to take. Both best friends charged right at the Rare Hunters. Tristan quickly took off his black jacket and threw a punch right at one of the Ghouls while LeShawna grabs kicks one of them before grabbing their arm and twisting it behind his back. Tristan punches the same Rare Hunter he punched before before both he and the Ghetto girl heard a scream. Both looked and saw that Serenity was being held captive by the third Rare Hunter, holding onto her arms tightly.

The Brunette glared and ran over to try to rescue her, but the same Rare Hunter punches him once again leaps right onto him and pushes him down to the ground. When LeShawna turned around, the Rare Hunter she was dealing with shoves her from behind. She fell to the ground right near Serenity, but before anyone could do something, something was thrown and hits one of the Rare Hunters on the forehead. Tristan looked and saw the item that was thrown fell right next to him and saw that it was a dice.

"A…a dice?" he asked.

"And there's more where that came from!"

The three Rare Hunters, Tristan, Serenity, and LeShawna looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw that, from the brightness at the end the ally, someone was standing before them, throwing a bunch of dice in his hands. From where the Brunette and the Ghetto girl were looking, this person has black hair tied in a high ponytail, wearing a black and red headband, green emerald eyes, wearing a sleeveless red vest with a sleeveless black shirt underneath, tight dark pants, and dark purple shoes.

Tristan was slowly standing up and grabbing his black coat, as one of the Rare Hunters asked, "Who are you?"

"Someone not worth mentioning," he said.

As soon as he says this, he threw the handful of dice right at the Rare Hunters. LeShawna kicks one of them from the ground while Tristan took Serenity's hand, the Ghetto girl quickly standing up, and all three of them running, the person saving them following them. The Rare Hunters recovered and quickly went after the foursome. After a short while, the Rare Hunters lost track of them, so they decided to split up and search for them. However, they were unaware that, behind the truck bed, Tristan, Serenity, LeShawna, and the person were hiding from them. Luckily for them, the Sweet girl was at the side of the truck, not even aware that they were having a conversation.

"Thanks for saving us back there, man," Tristan said to him.

"Anything to help out," the person said with a smile.

"Tristan, you know him?" LeShawna asked with a confused look on her face.

"Of course I do," the Brunette said with a smile. "LeShawna, this is Duke. He's one of our friends."

The person, Duke, held out his hand right at her and said, "Great to meet ya."

The Ghetto Girl took his hand and said, "Same here. Did anyone tell you, you have gorgeous eyes?"

"Yes, yes they do," Duke said with a nod.

"But what are you doing here?" Tristan asked. "I thought you were going away to Japan to promote Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Well I was, but I have to flew down here to run some errands," Duke explained. "It'll only take a few days, but I'm heading back to Japan as soon as I can. In the meantime, I heard about Battle City and the rumors going around Domino that people from a reality show is coming to compete so I want to check it out. And meet up with Yugi along the way."

"Well your in luck, Duke, because LeShawna here is one of those show contestants!" Tristan said with a smile, shrugging right at the Ghetto Girl's direction.

"No need to get autographs, because we've got bigger problems," said LeShawna. "Right now, we've got to get away from those Rare Goons and help out Joey's sister."

"Hang on, Joey has a sister?" Duke asked.

He, the Ghetto Girl, and Tristan looked over to the side of the truck where Serenity was standing, as Duke was having a love struck moment and thought, _Wow. Who'd ever knew that Joey has a lovely sister?_

"Hey, I think I heard something over here!"

The trio looked over and heard that the Rare Hunters were heading in their direction! So Tristan once again took Serenity and the four of them ran off once again in a humorous way.

**Meanwhile**

Yugi was able to summon a huge, dark dragon with red-blood curdling eyes and attacks one of Joey's monsters while Gwen watches. She once again looks back at her Duel and tried to devise a plan.

_Let's see here…Trent has the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian on his side of the field that cannot be attacked by powerful monsters more then nineteen hundred extra attack points. If I summon a monster that is below that and above it's attack points, it'll be defeated. But wait, Trent has a face down card. I wonder if it's a trap. Here goes nothing._

"I summon the Rapid Fire Magician in attack mode!" the Goth girl declared _(3)_.

A monster was summoned right in front of her. This monster looks one of the Dark Magicians except was wearing looser robes, carrying two staffs. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)**

"Rapid Fire Magician, attack Trent's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Gwen yelled. "Dark Mystical Attack!"

At her command, the Rapid Fire Magician swings up both of his staffs, as two colorful orbs appeared from it. After a couple swooshes, the orbs were released and was thrown right straight at the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian before it disappeared. **(Trent: 2900 – 2500)**

"Clever girl," Trent glared, drawing a card from his deck _(4)_. _Ha! Gwen deserved all the pain and torment she has done to me last season. And yet I still have her necklace to prove that she's useless and…wait a minute…her necklace?_

The Musician reaches to the collar of his shirt and places his hand in it. Gwen looked and saw as if he was pulling something. Trent succeeded into pulling something from it and saw of what he was wearing around his neck. It turns out that it was a small blender hooked to a silver chain, the same necklace his former lady love has given him. He clutched it in his hand with all his might, a tear rolling down his face.

_N-no! What am I doing? I don't want revenge on Gwen. We sorted things out! Okay, there were awkward moments every now and then, but…I can't do it!_

"Trent, are you okay?" Gwen asked. "Trent?"

The Musician leaned his head up, wiping the Téar from his eye and said, "I'm fine, Gwen. I was reflecting on the good times we have…before you turned me away and treated me like dirt. And I promise your going to get what's coming to you, even if it's the last thing I do!"

**Meanwhile**

Tristan, LeShawna, Serenity, and Duke were running down the ally right between buildings, still being chased by the three Rare Hunters. The four of them stopped right on their tracks, looked behind them, and saw that they were still being chased.

"They're still gaining on us!" LeShawna yelled.

Tristan was then starting to run off from them, as Duke yelled, "Tristan, wait! They'll catch up to us!"

The Brunette looks back at the trio behind him and said, "Look, you two take Serenity and get out of here."

"But what about you hun?" LeShawna asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'll stall them," Tristan said with a smile at her, before turning back and running to where the Rare Hunters were running to them. "Get going!"

"We're going!" Duke yelled back. "Come on, girls. This way."

With that, the Sexy guy took Serenity's hand as they and the Ghetto girl quickly ran off. Pretty soon after they were gone, the Brunette stopped right in front of the three Rare Hunters, stopping them in their path.

"Who the heck are you?" one of them asked.

"My name's Tristan Taylor, and for the next five minutes, you're all officially my punching bags!" said Tristan.

Back with Duke, Serenity, and LeShawna, the three of them ran out of the ally and finally out towards the sidewalk and the streets of Domino City. But before they could run across the street, a purple car suddenly stopped in front of them. The three of them looked and saw that it was Mai, driving in her own car but had to stop.

"Watch it!" she yelled, glaring at the trio. "Cross in the green, not in between!"

"Sorry about that," Serenity quickly said.

"Sorry girl, we're being chased by these goons back there," LeShawna pointed out.

With that, Mai's eyes widen when the Ghetto girl said that. Duke turned to the Sweet girl and said, "Come on LeShawna and Serenity."

_Serenity?..._ Mai's mind was wondering about. She heard that name before and she suddenly know who she is. While Duke, LeShawna, and Serenity were halfway down the street, she poked her head out and yelled, "Hey, your Joey's sister!"

The trio turned back at her as the Sexy guy said, "So what?"

Mai glared at him before pointing her thumb to her car and said, "Hop in!"


	21. Friends 'Till The End, Gwen vs Trent P3

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N:** Sorry for updating so late! I rarely had time to finish re-working this chapter. So I hope you enjoy. Next chapter by the end of the week or the beginning of next week, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:  
Friends 'Till The End; Gwen vs. Trent Part 3**

Meanwhile, back at the Pier, the Double Duel was still going on. However, what Gwen was watching before Trent makes his move was unbelievable. Joey summoned a cute monster that with its special ability, it will lower the monster's target attack points by five hundred. Also, he activates a Spell card in which the target monster's attack points get lowered with the same number of attack points from one of his monsters. The Goth girl watches as the possessed Brooklyn-accent teen commands his monster to attack Red Eyes, as one of his wings got torn apart in half, the dragon roaring in agony. Followed by the effects of the spell card, its attack points got decreased, getting weaker down to four hundred attack points. However, what shocks Gwen the most is that Yugi was slowly and weakly walking past her, and followed by Trent, while Joey was instructing his monster to attack as well as activating his spell card. While he was also doing so, it was still Trent's turn.

"One turn down, four more turns to go," he whispered.

_Looks like I got him last turn,_ Gwen thought. _But why didn't he activate his face down card while he had the chance? And why didn't he attack my life points when I have no monsters on the field?_

Trent looks back to the Goth girl and yelled, "I activate my face down card! A Rival Appears!"

The card flipped open in front of him, the image showing Ebon Magician Curran having a struggle against White Magician Pikeru.

"This card allows me to special summon a monster from my hand with the same number of stars as your monster," the Musician explained. "And I choose my Queen's Knight!"

As he says this, he places a monster card into the Monster zone _(3)_, a beautiful blonde-hair girl wearing a heavy suit of armor with a sword and a shield, her signature is hearts **(ATK: 1500/1600)**

_As much as I love to bring out my other two knights, I can't use the combo move like I use against Duncan last week. Not to mention that I already use Polymerization to fuse into the Flame Swordsman. I'd better use it again another Duel. In the meantime, I have to stall that stupid Gothy heartbreaker long enough to draw the right card for me to take her down._

"And now I summon another monster so she won't be so lonely," Trent explained. "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" _(2)_

With that, a robotic monster carrying two daggers wearing a green robe with bandages wrapped around both of his arms. **(ATK: 1800/1000)**

"Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack Gwen's Rapid Fire Magician!" Trent commanded.

The robotic-ninja swings both it's daggers at him before the Rapid Fire Magician screamed out in agony and disappeared. **(Gwen: 2700 – 2500)**

"And with _no_ monsters…" the Musician Téasingly said. "Queen's Knight, attack her life points directly! _Triple Majestic Slash_ attack!"

Queen's Knight jumped right over to where Gwen was standing, and with no face down cards on her side of the field, Queen's Knight slashed the Goth girl across her face, chest, and stomach at the same time three times. She went back to Trent's side of the field as Gwen looks weaker then before, a few scratches on her face, collarbone, and small scratches on her corset. **(Gwen: 2500 – 1000)**

While Yugi was weakly passing by Trent, he accidentally bumped himself to him before walking up to the possessed Brooklyn-accent teen, saying, "Pardon me, miss." **[1]**

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Gwen confusingly asked.

"Giving Joey something," the young boy muttered.

He stopped right next to Joey, and while Gwen, Trent, and not to mention Kaiba, Mokuba, and Geoff watching from the sidelines, Yugi slowly grabbed the chains, tied to the Millennium Puzzle, around his neck and pulls it over his head.

"Joey…you're my best friend," the young boy muttered. "And since you gave me _your_ Red Eyes for a short time…I want to give you something so meaningful."

All of a sudden, the possessed Brooklyn-accent teen's eyes widen. For some reason, he was starting to feel pain, but not emotionally, but from his heart. He quickly places his hands on each side of his head, clutching his hair as he kneels to the ground.

_W-what's happening to me? This pain…why does it hurt so much?_

Joey then stopped and places his arms down while Yugi places the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The Brooklyn-accent teen has a confused look on his face and looks down. He took the puzzle in his hands and looks up at his best friend, the Young Boy having Téars of joy forming in his eyes.

"It's _yours_ now," he said, before turning around and walking back to his place at the dock.

_Only twenty more minutes before the Duel is over. If there isn't any result from both Joey and Trent, all four of us will sink to the bottom of the ocean. But I won't give up until the end. Until that time comes, I'll try to awaken Joey's heart. And maybe Gwen might do the same for Trent as well. We can only hope._

Yugi now stands back into his place in the Duel, Yugi, Gwen, and Trent watching as Joey slowly stood up and once again places his hands on the Millennium Puzzle. After what felt like years, when it's actually minutes, the possessed Brooklyn-accent teen took apart the middle piece of the puzzle that contains the eye, and lifts his arm into the air.

"Say goodbye to your puzzle, Yugi," he said with an evil smirk on his face.

It looks like he was going to throw the puzzle piece into the ocean, but before he could, Yugi then yelled out,

**_"STOP!"_**

He screamed so loud, everyone's ears were beginning to sting with pain, even Kaiba, Mokuba, and Geoff, despite them being far away.

"Wow, never knew the little dude can scream so loud," the Party Dude spoke up. "Does he attend voice lessons since he was a kid?"

Joey froze into place, looking like he was fighting against Marik, who was still possessing him, fighting against the urge to not throw the puzzle into the ocean. Then, after another minute or two, he places the piece back into it's place on the Millennium Puzzle. The Brooklyn-Accent teen looks up at Yugi, and, to a shocking surprise to everyone, said,

"This has nothing to do with revenge back from three thousand years ago. This is a Duel for victory. So show me what you got, Yug!"

Yugi's eyes gleamed, knowing that Joey was slowly breaking from Marik's control! Gwen looks back at Trent, and realizes that he was still wearing her necklace. The same blender necklace she gave him last season and lets him keep it after the show is over.

"Hey, are you wearing the necklace I gave you?" the Goth girl asked.

"Of course," Trent answered. "I wanted to wear it because I thought it would bring good luck. Remember that you told me when you gave it to me?"

Gwen absentmindedly smiled at him and said, "O-Of course. Why else?"

However, Yugi suddenly snapped his head over to where he was overhearing Trent and Gwen having a nice, decent conversation ever since he, Gwen, Geoff, Kaiba, and Mokuba arrived here. With that, the young boy suddenly had a smile on his face.

**Confessional**

"It's ironic!" Yugi quickly said. "Trent is slowly getting out of his obsessive state. Just like Joey slowly breaking through Marik's control. But the problem is…there isn't much time left in this Duel! Gwen and I just need more time to get Joey and Trent back to normal!"

**End of Confessional**

Gwen looked over at Yugi as he drew a card from his deck, indicating that it's his turn. The Goth girl turns back at Trent, drew a card from her deck _(4)_, and looks over her hand.

_Looks like Trent is coming back to his senses, _she thought. _I just need the right amount of time for him to come back to his senses._

"I summon one monster face down in defense mode and place one card face down," Gwen declared, placing a monster onto the Monster zone and slipping a card in the Spell/Trap zone."

The Goth girl looked over and saw that Yugi summoned a monster and a card face down on the field, as well as placing a card face down. It was Trent's turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(3)_.

"I sacrifice my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in order to summon an even powerful monster," the Musician declared. _(2)_

The robotic ninja suddenly faded away into the light, as another warrior appeared to take it's place. This monster seemed to be a woman, wearing a futuristic jumpsuit, with two swirling yellow rings around her hips, wrists, and shoulders, her breasts visible through the covered jumpsuit, wearing a bird-like mask, with blondish-white hair that reached to his hips. **(ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600)**

"Gwen, meet Cyber Prima," Trent introduced. "One of my newest rare monsters in my deck. And now I'll use her to attack your face down monster!"

The Cyber Prima lifted her arms up, creating a yellow-ish orb and threw it right at Gwen's face down monster. As soon as the target was hit, the monster was flipped face up, a monster appears of what seemed to be a man with long violent hair, blue eyes, having a symbol on his right cheek, and was wearing some kind of heavenly-like futuristic clothing, his hand clutching on a round disk. **(DEF: 1400)**

"What?" Trent exclaimed. "A Spirit monster?"

"Congratulations, Trent," said Gwen. "You activated Tsukuyomi's special ability. When it gets flipped or summoned, he chooses a monster and change it into defense mode. And I choose your Cyber Prima!"

When that command was said, Tsukuyomi threw the round disk right at Cyber Prima, and she immediately kneeled down, indicating that she's now in defense mode. Tsukuyomi then faded away.

"Smart move Gwen, but when I attack you with my Queen's Knight, your history!" Trent exclaimed. "Queen's Knight, finish off Gwen now!"

Queen's Knight lifted her sword up and jumped right at Gwen. The Goth girl quickly pressed a button, and quickly yelled,

"Activate face down card! Spellbinding Circle!"

The card flipped open in front of her, revealing to be a trap card, the image showing a triangle shape followed by plenty of triangle shapes in a different angle behind it. Before Queen's Knight could strike, the symbol from the card appeared all around her, and suddenly traps her within it. She then returned to her master's side of the field.

"As long as this card remains face up on the field, your Queen's Knight cannot attack _or_ change its battle position," Gwen explained.

Trent was hesitating when that happened, and quickly said, "Tough move, Gwen. I'll end my turn for now. But once this Duel's over, you'll be swimming with the sharks…"

**Meanwhile…**

Back when Tristan encountered the three Rare Hunters earlier, he single-handedly took care of them one by one. It was amazing for him, even when he couldn't take them on, on his own with LeShawna earlier. After he was down with all three Rare Hunters, he grabs one of them by the collar of his cloak and lifted him from the ground.

"Okay, _spill_ it!" the Brunette exclaimed. "What country are you guys _from_?"

"What?" the Rare Hunter weakly said.

"'What' ain't no country I ever heard of," said Tristan. "They speak English in _What_?"

The Rare Hunter weakly spoke again, "What?"

"English, you jerkface! Do you speak it?"

"Yes, I speak English."

"Alright, so describe what Marik Ishtar looks like."

"What?"

Tristan broke the last string of a violin, snapped and yelled, "Say _'what'_ again! Say _'what'_ again! I dare you, I triple dog-dare you, you _(bleep)_ing _(bleep)_! Say _'what'_ one more time!"

"Whoa! Boy, you've got some _foul_ language going on there!"

Tristan heard the voice right next to him, dropping the Rare Hunter he was questioning and threatening. He turned around, and suddenly saw LeShawna, Duke, and Serenity in a violet-colored roofless car. Mai Valentine was with them as well. He hasn't seen or heard them driving up to saw him threatening a henchman.

"Even when a young girl here is present!" the Ghetto girl finished.

Tristan smiled at the group in front of him and said, "Hey guys. Sorry about what happened a few seconds back."

"Enough with the formality," Mai quickly said. "If we want to head on over to the Docks to find Joey, then hop in. We don't have much time left!

**Meanwhile…**

It was Gwen's turn yet again, and she drew a card from her deck _(3)_. She saw that it was the card she needed, looks over at Trent, and says, "Alright Trent. First, I activate the Spell card Change of Heart!"

She places the Spell card into the Spell/Trap zone with the card flipped open in front of her, the image showing a person who is holding a floating heart in the palms of her hands, the left side of her is dark with demonic wings with the left side of her is bright with angel wings.

"This card let's me take control of your monster for one turn," Gwen explained. "And I choose your Cyber Prima!"

Cyber Prima, who is still in defense mode, suddenly disappeared, as she appeared right in front of Gwen, who continues, "And now I sacrifice her in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!" _(1)_

Cyber Prima faded away into the light, and a female version of Dark Magician with the bright blonde hair, the black and pink magician robes, and a bright smile with a star on its crest shows up onto the field. **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**

"And you're probably aware of Dark Magician Girl's special ability, do you Trent?" Gwen asked. "She gains an additional three hundred attack points for each Dark Magician in every player's graveyard." **(Dark Magician: 2000 – 2300)**

She gave out a wink at Trent, as the Musician backed up with a red blush across his cheeks, under his eyes. He has to admit it, but the Dark Magician Girl sure is attractive.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his Queen's Knight!" Gwen demanded. "With Dark Burning Attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl happily waves her staff up in the air before pointing it straight at Queen's Knight, dark energy coming out of it and hits her. She screamed in agony and disappeared. **(Trent: 2500 – 1700) **It was Trent's turn as he drew a card from his deck _(3)_ and he suddenly smirks.

_Just the right card that I need to end this once and for all. N-no, I can't do this to Gwen! No, don't you want to get revenge on her for dumping you. No! I would never do this to anyone, especially Gwen!_

Gwen saw the Musician struggling in his thoughts again, seeing that it's her chance to talk some sense into him.

"Trent! I know you can hear me, the real you!" the Goth girl yelled. "You're being obsessed and losing control. I know that you're fighting to gain control again, and to not obsess anymore. I want to see the real you again, the normal, kind-hearted Trent I know and use to be with! And remember the times we had together before things got out of hand!"

Trent looks up at Gwen with anger in his eyes, yelling, "Sorry, Gwen! But I don't want to go back the way I was. I'm glad that I got everyone turned against you, and even wrote a hate song towards you! All because you backstabbed me in the back all because you want to be with Duncan!"

"Trent, Duncan and I are just _friends_!" Gwen truthfully said. "Remember that Truth and Lie segment Geoff hosted up in the aftermath? I didn't get hit, I was desperately telling the truth!"

"That's a lie, Gwen," Trent quickly said. "That, I _know_. There is someone that you've wanted to have and not me. Is it Duncan?"

"No, how many times do I have to explain this to you?" Gwen desperately asked.

"Oh…is it someone else?"

Gwen's eyes widen when she heard her ex-boyfriend saying that. She looks at him with a confused look on her face, asking, "What do you _mean_, Trent?"

"I know there's someone else you've been eyeing on, Gwen," said the Musician. "I know. It's one of our new friends and enemies, isn't it?"

The Goth girl was suddenly lost for words, her cheeks slightly red, and said, "It's…it's not what it looks like."

"Then I'm guessing it's a yes," said Trent. "Who is it, then?"

"No one! I'm not seeing anybody!" Gwen yelled. "And why is it your business, anyway? Everytime that I'm involved in something personal, you wanted to get involved in it, anyways?"

"It's that one of the reasons why you broke up with me?" Trent yelled. "I love you, and yet you treated me like crap! I'll be sure that you'll feel every inch of pain you deserve, and I'm going to enjoy every single minute of it! And don't forget, it's still my move! I summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight in attack mode!" _(2)_

A monster appeared on his side of the field, the monster being an ironed-like warrior with an iron-like shield **(ATK: 1800/1600)**.

"But that's not the end of it," Trent said. "It may be weaker than your Dark Magician Girl, but not if I release Gearfried's true power first. I activate the Spell card Release Restraint!"

He places the card into the Spell/Trap zone and the card appears in front of him, the image showing Gearfried the Iron Knight glowing purple with a strong-looking person in a small orb in front of him.

"Thanks to this card, it let's me sacrifice Gearfried to special summon his true, powerful form from my hand or deck," the Musician explained, taking out his deck from his Duel Disk. He then took out a card and places his deck back into it's slot, took off Gearfried from the Monster Plate, and replaces it with a card that contains his true form.

Just then, Gearfried was starting to crack all over its armor, and before Gwen knew it, the iron armor around it shattered. And there stood the monster's place was his true form, with long black hair with a small band around its forehead and under his hair, bandages around his arms, Indian-like clothing tied around his waist, and dark brown boots. He was also carrying a bright sword. **(ATK: 2600/2200)**

"Gwen, meet Gearfried, the Sword Master!" Trent introduced. "Gearfried, attack her Dark Magician Girl! Light Mega Slash!"

Gearfried's sword started glowing bright, as he ran over to where the Dark Magician Girl was standing, and Gearfried slashed her across her chest. The Dark Magician Girl screamed in agony and disappeared. **(Gwen: 1000 – 700)**

Meanwhile, over at the sidelines, the three people who were watching from the sidelines as well as not being focused on for two chapters in a row now, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and Geoff, were watching while the Duels Yugi and Gwen were having against Joey and Trent were happening. Mokuba was shocked while Geoff looks worried.

"Dudes, this can't be happening," the Party Dude said. "Yugi and Gwen are fighting for their lives right now."

"And that's not the worst part," Mokuba said, turning his head to face Geoff. "They only have less then five minutes left. If the timer runs out, the four of them will drown!"

_And Yugi, Gwen, and their friends will be fish food_ Kaiba thought.

All of a sudden, a car honking and driving was heard. The three of them turned around and saw Mai, Serenity, LeShawna, Duke, and Tristan driving up through the Pier. They then suddenly park a few feet from them, and the five of them got out of the car.

"Hey Joey! Gwen! Trent!" Tristan yelled.

"Yugi!" Duke yelled.

Then, another car came driving by, but it's yellow and has the word Taxi on it. Before anyone knew it, the door opened up and, to everyone's surprise, Duncan came out of it and stretching his arms out. Justin followed the Delinquent out of the Taxi before running to the driver's side and paid him. Téa, who was also not focused on the past two chapters, looked over to where Duke and Tristan's voices were coming from, and saw that they, along with Mai, Serenity, and LeShawna, have finally arrived. She looked over and saw that Duncan and Justin finally showed up with the Taxi driving away crazily. Looks like the gang is all here!

"Duncan, you_ lied_!" Justin yelled. "You said we were going to the airport!"

"Hey, the sign says the Pier was this way, I knew that whenever there's a Pier, there's the Docks," Duncan explained, glaring at the pretty boy.

"Hey, you guys!" the Friendly Girl yelled.

Tristan looked over and saw her, still being strapped to a metal chair with the crate still hovering above her head. He, Duke, Duncan, and Justin saw that, and just as both the Brunette and the Delinquent were running to help her out, Mokuba suddenly caught them from the corner of his eye. He ran over right in front of the both of them, with his arms in the air.

"Don't get anywhere _closer_!" he said.

Tristan and Duncan then stopped on their tracks, as the Brunette asked, "What do you mean?"

Mokuba turned around, pointing right at the crate above Téa's head, as he explains that if anyone were to try to stop the Duel, the crate will fall on top of her, thereby killing her! Mai, Serenity, Justin, Duke, and LeShawna walked over to where Geoff and Kaiba were standing, while Mokuba, Tristan, and Duncan were doing the same.

"Except why do they want to do that?" the Brunette asked.

"So we won't have to break up Yugi and Joey's Duel, the same as Trent and Gwen's."

"That's just _sick_!" said Justin.

"Well dudes, if you think that's sick, then check that out," Geoff said, pointing right at the docks.

Everyone looked over at the docks and saw that the Duels between Yugi and Joey, and Trent and Gwen are going on, both the Young Boy and the Goth girl placing a card face down and ending their turns. Tristan, Duke, LeShawna, Mai, Duncan, and Justin looked shocked of what's going on.

"Whoa, these guys aren't messing around," Mai commented.

"What's going on with the anchor and the chains?" LeShawna asked, before talking slowly. "It looks like the four of 'em are Dueling…to…the…death…"

"That's the point," said Geoff.

"But why are Joey and Yugi Dueling in the first place?" Tristan asked. "Same with Gwen and Trent."

"Would someone please fill us out on the details of what's been going on?" Duncan complained.

Kaiba looked over to where everyone was standing, and explained, "Your friends, Wheeler and Trent, are now on their side."

"What?" Duke asked with a confused look on his face.

"Who's side?" Mai asked.

"For some reason, Joey has gone nuts and he's now Dueling on the Rare Hunter's side," Geoff explained. "And as for Trent, well…let's just say that he's now the Rare Hunter's ally."

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

Geoff looked over to Duncan and said, "He seemed to act crazy and obsessive whenever he's around Gwen. It's just like last season, only this time is much worst. And now he wants to kill her for breaking up with him. Something about getting revenge."

"And whoever loses, they'll be dragged to the bottom of the ocean, and they're going to drown," said Mokuba.

Everyone was getting creeped out at this, with Justin saying, "This is insane!"

"We've got to stop this!" Duke yelled.

"But we can't," said LeShawna. "That crate will explode off and land on Téa! I'm right on that one, right?"

Even though her emotions weren't seen, Serenity looked worried. She reached her hands behind her head, going to take off her bandages and to try to see, but all of a sudden, Téa started shouting for her to hear.

"Serenity! Whatever you do, don't take your bandages off! At least not yet!"

The Sweet Girl removed her hands and looked over to where Téa was talking. If her bandages weren't in the way, confusion would only fill of whatever she's feeling on her face before Téa continued.

"Just trust me, okay?"

LeShawna looked over to where the Friendly Girl was talking about, and she noticed something.

**Confessional**

"So that's why Téa wanted Serenity to keep her bandages on," said LeShawna. "The first thing that little girl wants to see is her big brother, Dueling his way to the top! But none of us, well except Kaiba for that matter, wanted her to see him on the bad side. We just need the right amount of time to figure out if we can snap Joey and Trent out of their bad boy selves."

**End of Confessional**

"My big brother and one of his new friends?" Serenity sadly asked.

Mai wrapped her arm around her shoulder and said, "It's going to be okay, Serenity. If anyone can save Joey and that other guy, Yugi and Gwen can."

Back over at the docks from where the Duels are still taking place.

"You know, Trent and I could just hang around until the timer runs out, sending all four of you to drown," Marik said through Joey. "But it's a big waste of time. And it seems that your friends are here to witness both of your demises."

"Yeah," said Trent, drawing a card from his deck _(2)_. "Besides, only less then four minutes left. You take care of Yugi; I'll take care of Gwen. I can't wait until my revenge is done. Just you wait, my dear. Once I finish you off, you'll be drowning along with your last breath. No one can stop me from killing you, after everything you put me through. And remember what I told you earlier, if I can't have you…**_no one will_**."

* * *

**[1]: Spongebob Squarepants Movie reference, much?**


	22. Friends 'Till The End, Gwen vs Trent P4

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises coming soon. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéa , and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that I'm like...eleven days late! I was suppose to update this chapter on Monday, but I've been busy all week. Visit from relatives, masquerade parties, school starting, all that! But now the ending is here! No, not the story's ending, the ending to the subplot. XD And now to give shout outs to those who reviews from a couple of previous chapters.

**xXTDLover246Xx **and** DxGloverforever, **when will you guys get accounts instead of stalking my stories? XD

**HyperForce**, if you saw YuGiOh Abridged, you'll understand. Even I haven't watched Pulp Fiction.

I also like to thank **whiteling** and **MissKenniGurl672** for the nice reviews and liking the story so far. :D And **Ruby of Raven**, glad you like the Duels that are going on.

And **Underworld Angel**, I'm really sorry if this story makes you hate Trent, but he's back to his normal self in this chapter. (sorry for spoiling it)

**SargentEpsilon, **I REALLY like your idea about the mysteries to Gwen's necklace, but it's nowhere close to it. But if you want, I can make Marik make one of those guesses the next time he appears.

And don't forget **Psychid**, he's the first to read the story and helps me point out about some grammar/errors here and there. Kudos to you, dude. :D

And that's it. Enjoy the chapter, everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Friends 'Till The End; Gwen vs. Trent Part 4**

There was a long silence. Both Joey, who was still possessed by Marik, and Trent, who is still in his obsessive state, have both drawn the right card they need to end the Duels once and for all. The sun was finally now setting down, giving the sky a mixture of bright blue and pink, with some tints of orange in between. Both Yugi and Gwen were still weak because of everything that had happen to them in the Duel. The Young boy has one thousand life points, while the Goth girl is down to her last seven hundred. They were Dueling to win back Joey and Trent, who the Brooklyn-Accent teen was breaking free out of Marik's control while the Musician was coming to his senses as well.

Both of them drew cards that can end the Duels, and if they do, both Gwen and Yugi will lose, both of them drowning in their untimely deaths. However, they only have less than five minutes left. If neither player does anything when the timer runs out, the anchor will drop, sending the four of them to the sea. But if any of the player wins, the box that is in front of them will open up, revealing a key so that the winners will unlock themselves out.

"It can't be over _yet_!" Geoff yelled. "It just can't!"

"There's got to be a way to stop this Duel without _anyone_ being killed!" Duke yelled.

"You've said it hun," LeShawna agreed. "We've got to put a stop to it!"

"But if we do, then Téa will die," Mai pointed out.

Mokuba finally had enough of it, as he turned his head up to his brother and said, "Come on, bro! Isn't there a way to stop the Duels without Téa getting killed?"

Kaiba didn't say anything to his little brother. Instead, he turned his head to where Téa is, who is still strapped into the metal chair, with the crate still hanging over her head.

"Come on, you guys!" she yelled. "Just stop the Duel, don't worry about me! If you guys don't do something soon, the four of them will die! Please, stop this!"

"I wouldn't listen to her!"

The Rare Hunter that was inside of the moving vehicle opened the door and got out, and was holding a remote control. If he pushes the button, then the dynamites above the crate will explode!

"We can't!" Geoff yelled. "If we do, you'll die! We can't risk _losing_ you!"

Mokuba looked over right where Téa is with a cute, sad look on his face as he thought, _There has to be a way to save her. After all, she did help Duncan and I escaped. She saved our lives. What can we do that doesn't involve Téa getting killed?_

Kaiba was starting to glare, until all of a sudden, something came into her mind. He looked down at his Duel Disk, his Deck still in the slot, trying to come up with something more into his idea. He then places his hand over the collar of his sleeveless jacket, and whispered into it for some odd reason.

"It's me, now listen up."

"Come on, Trent!" Gwen yelled. "This is your last shot! I have no monsters, so come on and get this over with!"

_Why is Gwen urging me to attack?_ Trent thought. _Whatever, this gives me the privilege to kill her once and for all, and my revenge on her will be com—n-no! What…what is wrong with me? Why am I feeling the urge to...what? A flashback sequence?_

**Flashback**

_Everyone on Owen's side was cheering after he came across the finish line, no thanks to Izzy and Lindsay, and everyone on his team was cheering. Cheering because he won, and that he promised to throw a gigantic party on a yacht. Gwen bowed her head down in shame, knowing that she won't have the chance of winning the money for her family. Trent joined her on the ground, as he kneeled down right next to her, Gwen looking sad about not winning._

_They finished their short conversation, as they watch Owen holding Izzy in his arms and kissing her on the cheek multiple times, everyone still cheering for him. After a short while, Trent gave out a friendly smile, stood up, and offers his hand to the Goth girl._

_"Ah, look at it this way," he said. "It's going to be one heck of a party."_

_Gwen looked up at the Musician, and she too smiled. She took his hand, and he helped her stood up. Trent started to walk away, but before he could, Gwen suddenly took him by the arm, clearing her throat. The smile is still on her face._

_"Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_She rolled her eyes over to where the rock is, the same rock Trent had to carry while the Goth girl was on her way to the finish line. Trent gave out a smirk, and ducked half his body down. But instead of going over and picking up the rock, he wrapped his arms around Gwen and lifted her up his shoulder. She kept smiling, and playfully pounds her fists against his back, begging him to put her down._

_"Say you'll go out with me!" the Musician said, the smile returning to his face. "C'mon, say it!"_

_Gwen left out a laugh and finally said, "Okay, okay! I'll go out with you!"_

_With that, he lets her down, her feet touching the ground, before asking, "Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Cool."_

_While they say those words, both of them were looking at each other, romantically right through their eyes. It may look like that they have a brighter future ahead of them, but everything changed…one season later_

_But to cut this flashback scene short and to ignore any dialouge and a song that involves Gwen-bashings, no thanks to the newly hired writers, the romantic relationship the two have together was getting a bit unstable. Both were put into different teams, thereby becoming captains of their Téams, Gwen becoming closer friends with Duncan that causes Trent to become jealous, he does everything to impress her…EXCLUDING the number nine obsession, in which no one never gets until the sixth episode. Due to the stress of the competition, Duncan getting caught in between, Owen's bad advice, and Trent doing everything he can to overthrow the challenges to make Gwen happy, even getting a bit stalking-ish and obsessive, the happy couple suddenly broke up. But because of Trent's side of the story to his obsessive ness with Gwen, as well as the number nine misconception, the poor Goth girl suddenly got hated by everybody and misbelieved that she purposely broke his heart so she can stay in the game longer. However, by the end of the second aftermath, both make up and decided to stay as friends. However, whenever Gwen sees Trent with other girls, mostly Katie and Sadie, she saw that he was starting to move on from their break up._

_They were still friends, and yet Trent will sometimes stupidly make guilt trips about what happened between them, exactly from his point-of-view._

**End of Flashback**

"Come on, Gwen, we're running out of time!" Yugi yelled. "Both Joey and Trent are breaking_ free_!"

"Right," the Goth girl nodded, the look on her face looking sad. "Trent, don't you remember the good times we had back on the island? Before the whole…break up?"

Trent leans his head up, looking on of what Gwen was saying. Her face is now giving out an expression of guilt and remorse.

"Trent…I'm really, really sorry for breaking up with you, but it's the only way to keep yourself together," she starts to explain. "I'm sorry if I broke your heart and to have the team vote you off. I was trying to play the game fair and square without any drama, but I wasn't given a choice by Justin or anyone else in his team. This isn't the real Trent I use to know and love. Please go back to the real you. The real you I know and used to love. I'm…I'm sorry."

A tear suddenly appeared in her eye and started to fall down on her cheek, and then was dripped from her face. The tear dropped to the dock. Trent suddenly looks down with a sad look on his face, but didn't say anything. But after what sounds like a glass broke after dropping to the floor, and the Musician's eyes suddenly shot up. To the Goth girl's surprise, his eyes are no longer dark with any feelings, and his eyes were bright green again.

"G-Gwen…?" he slowly asked, his voice normal again as well.

"Trent?" Gwen asked in surprised.

"Gwen, I'm _really_ sorry for all of this to happen!" he quickly said. "I really messed up big time!"

The Goth girl smiled. She was happy that Trent is back to his old self! The Musician looked at the card he drew, looks back at his ex-girlfriend, and asked, "So what now?"

"Play the card you just drew," Gwen insisted, the smile still on her face. "Trust me."

The Goth girl looked over to Yugi and Joey's side of the Docks and, to her surprise, saw that Joey's eyes are bright and pupil, the shades under his bangs are no longer there, a confused look on his face holding up the Millennium Puzzle. That indicates that he's back to his old self again! She also saw that he activated a Spell card, looked over to Yugi, and saw that he activated a Trap card. Gwen looked up and saw a naked fairy with a huge mirror in front of her. It was a good thing too, since being behind the mirror blocked off the important parts.

She looked back at Trent, who still has the card in his hand.

"Go on, activate it," the Goth girl said, the smile returning to her face.

"But…"

"Just trust me on this one, Trent."

"You guys better do _something_ soon!" Téa yelled from off the distance.

"Or…what?" Joey asked with a confused look on his face.

He, Yugi, Gwen, and Trent looked up and saw that they have thirty seconds left on the clock, before the Musician says, "Or the four of us will _drown_!"

Back at the sidelines, Kaiba glared once again as he thought, _It's too late, now!_

All of a sudden, there were sounds of raptor blades coming up from behind everyone. Kaiba looked behind him, and to his "plan", one of his helicopters suddenly appeared right behind one of the warehouses. Everyone else turned and saw it as well.

"Hey, it's one of Kaiba's choppers!" Geoff pointed out.

"But who's flying it?" Duncan asked.

"No one," Mokuba replied. "It's on remote controlled."

"You mean to say it's on auto-pilot?" Tristan asked.

"You could say that."

The helicopter started to fly over to where the crate hanging above over Téa is, with a confused look on her face. Kaiba reached over to his Deck, and, in a slow and dramatic movement, drew a card from it.

_Whoever-controls-the-universe, give me luck and let me know that I choose the right card._

Before he could throw it, he then thought again, _Forgive me._

The CEO successfully threw the card right over to the Rare Hunter's hand, knocking the remote from him. There was a stinging pain from his hand, and the card was cutting through it.

"Big mistake!" the Rare Hunter exclaimed, running and diving down to pick up the remote from off the ground.

"Not really!"

The Rare Hunter quickly stood up and saw Kaiba running towards him, looking angry as heck. He jumps up and quickly kicks the Rare Hunter down to the ground. Right on time, the helicopter flew right on the crane, flying towards the ocean while dragging it. It proceeded as plan, as the vehicle and the crate was pushed into the ocean, creating a huge splash right near Téa and Kaiba. The dynamites were suddenly going off and it exploded right off, creating an even more bigger splash.

"You guys try to find a way to get the guys out of there!" Tristan exclaimed over to Duncan, Geoff, LeShawna and Justin. "We'll help out Téa!"

"Right," Duncan nodded.

With that, Mokuba, Tristan, Duke, and Mai ran over to the other dock, the one where Téa and Kaiba are at. As soon as the splash dies down, everyone ran over to where the Friendly Girl was still strapped.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile on her face.

Mokuba started to press buttons on the metal chair, releasing Téa from the grasps. So their now even and their favors are due.

"Now let's go help Duncan and the others," the Friendly Girl suggested.

Everyone else, except for Kaiba, ran over to where Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, and Justin were, the four of them trying to find a way to get Yugi, Gwen, Joey, and Trent from the docks and how to get them out of the chains. Instead, the CEO walked over to where the Rare Hunter was knocked out, the card he threw still slicked in his hand. He took the card from it, and looked at what he drew. It turns out that it was none other than the Blue Eyes White Dragon, his favorite card.

"I am such a good drawer," the CEO said to himself.

On Gwen's side of the field, it turns out that Trent refused to play the card he just drew, and instead commands Gearfried the Swordmaster to attack the rest of Gwen's life points, but then she activated a card she placed face down, Magic Cylinder, that instead of the Goth girl taking damage, Trent gets his life points damaged equal to the attacking monster's attack points. But just as soon as his life points reached zero, the small box in front of Gwen opened, revealing a small key. The Musician quickly activated the Spell card he drew, another Ookazi Spell card.

"Wait a minute; did you just played a card after you lost the Duel?" Gwen quickly asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"That's against the rules, isn't it?"

"Screw the rules; we need to get off these chains before we drown!"

After he says this, a huge fire ball was launched from the card, and targets straight at Gwen. It made a perfect hit, as the Goth girl couldn't help but scream in agony. Her life points reached zero as well, the small box opening in front of him. Trent looked over and saw the smoke clearing up, Gwen fell to the ground unconscious, more burns and bruises on her arms, and there were a couple of holes on her stockings.

"Trent!"

Trent looked over and saw Joey, who just took off his Duel Disk, grabbing a handful of chains in his hands.

"I'll go take care of Yugi, you take care of Gwen! We don't have much time left!"

"Got it!"

The Musician looks back at the unconscious Goth girl, quickly took off his Duel Disk, and hold out a handful of chains. He looks down at the small box and saw his key, in which he swoops his arm down and took it. Trent looked over and saw Joey, swinging over to Yugi's side. He then follows, walking backwards before running, jumping off the docks, and swinging over to Gwen and Yugi's side of the docks. But before anyone knows it, the timer reached to zero and the anchor, in an instant, fell into the ocean, followed by a big splash. However, the anchor was still connected to the chains, and when everyone knew it, Joey, Yugi, Trent, and Gwen were suddenly dragged down to the water in an instant.

LeShawna, Geoff, Duncan, and Justin's eyes were all widen in shock and somewhat worried, knowing that the Delinquent's plan into getting them away from the docks were too late. What they, along with everyone else, didn't notice however, that despite Téa's warning, Serenity slowly took off her bandages and threw them away through the air. She was slowly opening her eyes, at first tightening them a little due to the brightness and how long she hasn't opened her eyes since the surgery. Her eyes are the same color as her brothers, but it was pale amber instead. It was blurry at first, but when the Sweet Girl was getting used to the brightness, her blurriness came off. The first thing she saw was her brother, swinging over to Yugi's side of the docks followed by Trent. She was suddenly upset at the point of Joey, Trent, Yugi, and Gwen getting dragged into the ocean by the anchor.

"Duncan! I knew we_ should've_ gone with the plan earlier!" Justin yelled.

"What did you expect me to do?" Duncan yelled back. "It took me a few seconds to come up with the plan!"

"But what are we going to do about the four of them?" Tristan yelled.

Meanwhile, under the ocean, the four Duelists were floating above the chains still connected to the anchor that is on the way bottom of the sea. Joey and Trent were holding their breaths, while Yugi was still knocked out. Gwen quickly woke up due to so amount of pressure of being under water, and quickly covers her mouth, trying to hold her breath in. Joey swims over to where Yugi was, took the key he got from the Young Boy's side of the docks before being dragged, places it in the lock, and turns it. In an instant, the chain got unattached, sending Yugi floating up towards the surface.

The Musician looked at his own key and swims over to where Gwen is at. He tried to put the key in the lock around her ankle, but it doesn't even fit. He looks back at it, and suddenly heard something crashing through the water. Both he and the Goth girl looked up and saw a shadowy figure swimming down to where the three of them are. Once the shadows cleared up, it turns out that it was none other then Serenity, with a key wrapped in her lips. Trent was running out of air in him, and had no choice but to let out a breath in the water. But when he did, he accidentally breathed in some water, making him quickly wrapped his hands on his mouth, still holding onto the key.

Serenity took the key from her mouth, places it inside of the lock around Joey's ankle, and unlocks it. She turned to where Trent and Gwen are, and saw that the Musician was dying. She took her brother's hand and swims over to the former couple. She took Trent's key from his hand, places it in the locks, and unlocks it. The Sweet Girl places her brother's arm around her shoulders, and took the Musician by the hand. And with that, she held onto the boys with all her might and swims up to the surface. Gwen watches as the three of them were heading up to the shore, her face showing emotion, clearly showing upset that she was left behind.

Serenity reaches up to the surface of the water, giving out a breath, and the same goes to Joey and Trent. He was starting to cough like crazy, as he then swims over to the nearest dock he could reach. Luckily for him, Téa was there from where he was swimming to.

"_Trent!_"

She quickly kneels down, took him by the arm, and helps him onto the dock. While she was doing so, Trent jumped up from the water, and climbed to the dock. The Musician turned his body around, sitting up, and coughing out the water. The Friendly Girl moved aside to make room for him, crawling up to him.

"Are you okay, Trent?" she asked.

After he was done coughing, the Musician turned and saw Téa right next to him.

"Y-yeah, thanks to helping me out," he said with a friendly smile.

Téa smiled back and said, "No problem."

Justin, Geoff, Duke, Mai, LeShawna, and Mokuba ran over to where Trent is and gathered around him, asking him if he was okay and if he's not being obsessive anymore. However, everyone was so proud of how Yugi, Joey, and Trent survived underwater, mostly both Yugi and Trent, which they suddenly forgot that Gwen was still down underwater. Luckily, Kaiba is the only person who knows she was still down there. With that, he walks over to the side of the docks from where Yugi and Gwen were originally at, and saw that the box that contains her key was still open, her key still there. The CEO took the key from the box, and reaches it above the water, suddenly knowing a spot where Gwen is still at.

"I wonder how long an insignificant person like her can hold her breath," Kaiba muttered. "She's probably at her limit."

With that said, he dropped the key into the water before leaving the docks. Back underwater, the Goth girl herself was struggling to get the chain off from her ankle, but with no success. With no way of holding her breath any longer, she finally gave out, and lets herself floating.

_This is so painful! Is this…is this how I'm going to die? Where is everybody when I need them?_

She was spoke too soon as she suddenly saw something dropping into the water right near her, and when it finally reaches down, Gwen saw that it was her key! She quickly grabbed it, places it in her lock, and unlocks it. The chain around her ankle was released, and she floated herself right up to the surface. By the time she did, she breathed in the fresh air, followed by coughing the water out of her lungs. Gwen swims over to the docks that leads to the warehouses, and climbs right onto the dock. The Goth girl was coughing her lungs out once more before looking up. She saw that Joey, Serenity, Duncan, Yugi, and Tristan, Yugi with his arms around his best friend. But by the time she turned around, she saw mostly everybody that are right near Trent's side, Téa helping the Musician standing up.

Gwen turned her head back sadly and leaned it down, whispering, "Just like last season."

It was a couple moments later did Yugi finally notices her. He stood up, walked over to her, and kneeled down right in front of her.

"You okay, Gwen?" he asked.

Gwen leaned her head up, giving the Young boy a small smile, and said, "Yeah. Thanks for saving me, Yugi."

"What do you mean?" the Young boy asked with a cute expression on his face. "I didn't toss your key into the ocean."

Gwen suddenly looks shocked, sitting up straight and asked, "You _didn't_? Then who did, anyway?"

"I don't know," said Yugi. "Everyone is happy that Trent's alive, Duncan, Joey, Serenity, and Tristan are with me, and no one wasn't even there on the docks, where both you and I Dueled at."

With that, he stood up and offered his hand to the Goth girl. She then took his hand, as the Young Boy helps her stood up to her feet. LeShawna seemed to notice her best friend, and ran up to her to see if she's alright, in which both girls engaged in a friendly conversation. But unbeknownst to everyone, Kaiba was the one who technically saved Gwen's life. The reason as to why is beyond him, though his main reason was that he wanted her to stay alive because of the "deal" they both made, if the CEO doesn't get his chance to have his fated Duel against Yugi. There may be another reason, but no one, not even Kaiba himself, ever even knows it.

**Confessional**

"Aww, how _cute_," Kaiba sarcastically said. "The geeks are brought back together and everyone's alive. Now that I help Mokuba's little friend, I can get back to Battle City and prepare for _my_ victory in the finals."

**End of Confessional**

It was a half hour later, and night fall suddenly arrived. For some reason, everyone was staring out into the ocean. Since it was kind of freezing out, and since Yugi, Joey, Trent, and Gwen were under water, they were kind of freezing off, Gwen having her arms around herself. The Musician was looking through his deck, and whenever he sees a card that wasn't in his deck, he gathers the cards together. And once he was through with that, he took the small stack of cards, and rips them into pieces before throwing them to the ocean. Joey has done the same thing, before grabbing the chains, connected to the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and took them off and handed over to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi," the Brooklyn-Accent teen said, wrapping the chains around his best friend's neck, the Puzzle now belonging to him again. "I believe this is _yours_. Thanks for everything, pal."

Yugi only gave him a friendly smile and nod, saying, "And thanks for saving my life back there."

"No sweat it," said Joey. "And the Puzzle is back where it belongs."

"**_Alright!_**" Geoff yelled, running over to both him and Yugi and wrapped his arms around their necks. "Now that this is all _over_, how about if we get a quick bite to eat? To celebrate, and before we head off to the finals."

"Sure thing man, besides I'm starving," said Tristan.

Trent realized something, looked at Gwen, and quickly said, "Wait I forgot. Gwen, did you and Yugi got six locator cards?"

The Goth girl gave her former boyfriend a smile, reaching into her pocket, and took out six locator cards before saying, "Does this answer your question? Yugi has the same amount of cards I have, so don't worry."

"Awesome," Trent said, before he and Gwen exchanged a high five to each other.

Meanwhile with the Kaiba brothers, both of them was hearing the conversations everyone was having. Mokuba was smiling, glad to hear that everything turns out right in the end, despite the manipulations and brain washings. Kaiba, however, couldn't stand any mushy friendship stuff for one night.

"Come on, let's go Mokuba."

With that, the CEO turned his back around everyone else and was already leaving, his little brother following behind him. Everyone seemed to notice when they turned around with his back facing against them. Before the Kaiba brothers could leave, however, Yugi stepped up, still with that cute smile on his face.

"_Kaiba_!" he said, the CEO stopping in his tracks. "I just want to say thank you for what you did. We couldn't have gotten out of that deadly mess without ya."

Kaiba turned his head to face his rival, and said, "I did what I had to, Yugi. Got that?"

Yugi's smile quickly faded and said again, "Thank you."

"I'll see you _all_ at the Battle City Finals," the CEO said, before turning his body halfway and eyed on Gwen. "And Gwen, before I forget, remember that question I asked you?"

The Goth girl remembered specifically, gave Kaiba a glare, and said, "Yeah, what of it?"

"I saw your answer," Kaiba quickly said, turning his back to the gang once more. "I'll wait for you at the finals."

Both he and Mokuba started walking away from everyone, clearly that their on their way to wherever the Battle City Finals is located.

"I guess that means your welcome in _'his'_ language," Justin pointed out.

"You said it," said Duke.

"But there's something I didn't quite get," Duncan said, looking confused as heck before turning his head over to Gwen. "What does Kaiba mean about a question he asked earlier and _'saw'_ your answer, Gwen? Does that mean that you two are going out?"

After he asked that, Gwen quickly punched him harder right in the arm, the Delinquent giving out a loud yelp, but not anywhere close to the pain he felt whenever his girlfriend kicks him where it hurts.

"Sorry about that, Duncan," the Goth girl said, glaring at her best friend. "I've only known him for about a day and a half, counting our first meeting, and I know already he's a selfish jerk."

"I get it, I get it! But I thought you said you weren't going for the arm the _next_ time I mentioned something like that!" Duncan quickly said.

"Oh yeah, the Battle City Finals," Trent pointed out. "We were so obsessed of what Marik was doing to us that we don't even know what's really going on. But now we've got a real job to deal with."

"That's right, Trent," said Yugi, glaring out in space. "And Marik must be on his way there right now. What he has done to all of us today is unforgivable! The fight between the Gods is on, and I'll make sure I'll defeat Marik. If he shows up at the finals, I'll be ready for him."

There was an awkward long silence before Justin asked with a dumbfounded, "What 'fight between the Gods' do we _not_ understand about?"


	23. The Battle City Finals, Old Faces Return

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N:** This. Has. Got. To. Be. One. Of. The. Longest. Chapters. I. Have. Ever. Done. Yet. That's right, after twenty-two chapters, the Battle City Finals is finally here!

Also, some old characters finally makes an appearance once again! I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers for giving me some good heads-ups, suggestions, and some grammar/errors. And not to mention I'm almost at a hundred! Again, you guys rock! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three:  
The Battle City Finals Begins! Return of Old Faces**

It was moments later on after what happened at the Pier did everyone gathered at the nearest diner, where everyone was chowing away on what they ordered. Since some hasn't eaten all day. Joey, Tristan, Geoff, and Duncan were having a contest on who can eat the most foods they ordered. But what shocks the boys the most was that the Juvenile Delinquent ordered the monster double krabby patty bacon with fries with ketchup on top and on top of the fries is a small scoop of chocolate ice cream with whip cream with a cherry on top burger. If Owen was a competitor alongside everyone else, he would be also shocked and appalled when Duncan ordered the burger.

While the boys were eating away, everyone was chatting and gossiping of what's going on between those boys. And in one of the nearby tables, everyone's favorite, not-even-focused-by-most-fans anymore former couple, Trent and Gwen, was sitting across from each other, discussing the events of what happened.

"Look Gwen, I'm _really_ sorry about everything I told you back there," the Musician said, with full remorse and sympathy on his face. "It wasn't even me back there. When I was kidnapped, I couldn't control my emotions, my body, everything! And I'm really, _really_ sorry for it to happen. I didn't mean all those words. I'm probably the most _stupidest_ guy on the planet, to be brainwashed to have revenge on your ex-lover and…ugh!"

He then slams his head against the table, the Goth girl looking on with a sad look on her face. If this scene were to happen in the real show, it would look like to the fans that Trent was drunk, when he actually isn't, but looks like it for the heck of it. The Musician leaned his head up above the table, looking at Gwen once again.

"Trent, don't overdo it," Gwen said, standing up from the table, getting Trent to stand up. "I care about _you_ and your health, and I don't want you keep doing that."

The Musician then sat back at the chair behind him, his ex-girlfriend followed in pursuit, before she continues, "I know, but I felt like I'm some big dumb jerk, who is so fueled with revenge, that I…that I…"

"Trent, I _completely_ understand," Gwen interrupted. "I'm sorry for the way of what happened last season, anyways. I was concerned for your health, and not to mention that…"

"I get it," the Musician interrupted.

"And it's not technically your fault of what happened," the Goth girl continued, before glaring off into space. "All I know is that it was Marik's fault that dragged you into insanity. I mean, did you see the way he was mind-controlling Joey? All because he would do anything to kill Yami for no apparent reason."

"Definitely," Trent nodded. "So, now that we know who we're up against, and of what he did, does that mean that you—"

Gwen looks back at her ex-boyfriend, suddenly smiled and interrupted him, saying, "Oh_ shut up_, of course I forgive you. And um…I was wondering something…"

"Really?" Trent's head jerked.

"Y-Yeah, and…I'm gonna sound like an out-of-character idiot anyways," Gwen said. "Since I told you I was sorry for what I've done to you last season, do you think…"

"_Yeah_…"

"…Do you think that…we might have another, ya know…_chance_, together?" The Goth girl sheepishly asked. "I mean, I've been thinking about it since the show ended, and…"

It was now Trent's turn to interrupt, and said, "Well, I've been thinking about it, too. Just after that Aftermath episode ended. But the thing is…" He rolled his eyes away from his ex-girlfriend, figuring some way what to say that wouldn't hurt her. Sure, they've worked out things in the end, but there was Katie and Sadie, who he gets along with. Not to mention that, ever since the day after the Aftermath episode ended where they talk, they both agreed to be just friends. And not to mention that since then, Trent wanted to move on from Gwen, so that they could see other people. It could be a dumb reason, but he knows that if both of them were to be together, he thought that they would make the same mistakes.

The Musician cleared his throat, sighed, and looked at Gwen with a straight face, "Look Gwen, as much as I love to get back together with you, things weren't working out between us."

As soon as he says that, the Goth girl's eyes widen. It sounded like something she would say, but she never imagined Trent saying that.

"I mean, sure there were moments and guilty trips, but we were having issues with jealousy, ups and downs, and the whole trying to impress you stuff that fails," Trent continues. "And I'm worried that if we hook up before the finals, we _might_ make the same mistakes like we did last season."

"B-but what about after the tournament?" Gwen asked, the sad expression returning to her face. "We won't let the competition getting in the way and—"

"I'm sorry, Gwen," Trent interrupted once again. "I still like you, but…not in that way anymore. Besides, there's still Katie and Sadie and some of those nice, friendly, attractive fans who has been sending me videos from their YourTobe account off screen. Heck, I've been thinking about dating one of them."

"So that _means_—"

"We're still friends," the Musician interrupted once more. "So it's officially over between us. I'm sorry."

Gwen sadly looks away and slowly said, "Okay, then." **[1]**

**Confessional**

The Goth girl sadly sighs in the confessional, and said, "There goes my chance with Trent."

**Static**

"I know how Gwen's feeling, but I think it's for the best," said Trent.

**End of Confessional**

While the former couple continued their food in awkward silence, Gwen keeps on feeling cold every now and then, since she, Yugi, Joey, and Trent were underwater earlier.

"Still cold?" the Musician asked.

"Yeah," Gwen nodded. "Since when does diners installed air conditioners, anyways?"

"In that case, take _this_."

Both Trent and Gwen looked and saw Duncan walking over to their table. He reaches down his black shirt with the yellow skull on it, lifted it over his head, and handed it over to the Goth girl. Gwen looks at him with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just letting you borrow my shirt," said Duncan. "Besides, you're the one who is freezing your butt off since you lost some of your clothes back there."

Gwen looks on at him, still with a confused look, before taking his T-shirt. Thank goodness he's wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath. After that was over and done with, the Delinquent rolled his eyes, and snapped.

"Hey, no _fair_ Joey! That's _cheating_!"

He then raced back towards the table from where he, Joey, Geoff, and Tristan are at.

* * *

Everyone was now walking down the street after they finished at the diner. Against her judgment, Gwen puts on Duncan's T-shirt so she wouldn't have to keep freezing any longer. It turns out that it was Geoff, who won the eating contest. Since Joey cheated, Duncan couldn't take anymore of the monster burger he ordered, and Tristan puked after eating on a full stomach. They walked over to where Mai's car was, and they all looked at each other. They discussed about where the Finals are located, but since Geoff won the eating contest, he gets to find the location. With that, he turned on his Duel Disk, placed all six of his locator cards on the slates and in the field-card slot, and a hologram suddenly shows up from out of nowhere. The hologram shows the display of the city, with a stadium showed in a middle of it. Everyone was watching in awe.

"Judging by this, it looks like the finals is located over at the KaibaCorp. Stadium," Téa pointed out.

"KaibaCorp. Stadium?" Gwen asked looking over at Téa; the confused look on her face came back. "Is there such a place Kaiba made?"

"Yeah, except the stadium isn't close to being finished building yet," said Yugi. "But I wonder why Kaiba would choose that place for the finals."

"Speaking of which, we're about to find out," said Mai. "We need to head on over there pronto."

Geoff turned off his Duel Disk, took out his six locator cards, and asked, "Got it. But we need to take different transportations."

"Exactly," Mai said, looking over at the Party Dude. "My car isn't big enough to suit all of you."

"Well how about this," Justin starts to explain. "Yugi and all of his friends will take Mai's car, the boys can take transportation and the girls do the same."

"Sounds like a good plan, Justin," said Yugi. "We'll meet you guys over at the stadium."

And with that, everyone parted on their groups. Mai, Serenity, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Duke, and Tristan got into the car as they drove off down the road. Duncan hijacked a cool-looking car, hacked into getting the car to turn on, and he, Trent, Justin, and Geoff drove off into the distance, while Gwen and LeShawna took the underground subway. They were all on their way to the finals!

* * *

Yugi and his friends were the first to arrive right in front of KaibaCorp. Stadium, which is a huge building, and it looks like it was about halfway done. Mai stomped on the brakes and accidentally turned the car. It then slowly stopped, as she turns her key and pulls it out of the ignition. Everyone got out of the car, looking at the sight of the building. But from what they saw is that there is not a spark of light from inside.

"Well we made it," said Tristan.

"Yeah, but where is everybody?" Duke asked. "We saw Kaiba and his helicopter flying towards here."

"Maybe we've beaten him here!" Joey said, lifting his arm in the air with his creepy chin.

Another car came by and parked right near the gang. The doors opened up, as Duncan, Trent, Geoff, and Justin got out of the car.

"Hey guys, where's the party?" the Delinquent asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Well you boys finally showed us," said Joey.

Yugi looked around and asked, "But where's Gwen and LeShawna?"

_"We're right here!"_

Everyone turned around, and saw Gwen and LeShawna walked up towards them from the distance. Both girls looked exhausted of walking after heading out to the stadium all over from the subway. As soon as both girls stopped, the Ghetto girl fell to the ground, her face on the ground first.

"Sorry it took us _so_ long, but it was a _long_ walk all the way from over there," the Goth girl said out of being tired, pointing her thumb right behind her.

Duncan walked over right in front of LeShawna, took her hand, and helps her back to her feet. He turns his head over at the building and said, "Now that everyone is here, what's next?"

All of a sudden, it sounds as if someone was doing an evil laugh out of nowhere. This truly shocks the gang, as they all looked around, trying to find the source of where the laugh came from. Pretty soon after that, the lights suddenly came on from inside of the stadium, all at the same time. With that amount of light, it might even bright up half of Domino City.

"It looks like Kaiba's already here," said Yugi, much to Gwen's disappointment.

"Now let's go and sign up!" said Joey.

"Aww _yeah_!" Geoff cheered, raising his arm in the air.

With that, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, and Justin started to walk through the entrance, with Téa, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan following them. When they all walked through, they saw the reconstruction site of the stadium, and the lights turned on all over. The stadium looks big enough to be used for baseball games other than Dueling. They also saw that, in the middle of the place, there was Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and two people wearing black suits and glasses. There seemed to be people with them.

Someone who has his back turned everyone else, and there is another person, but she looks about sixteen years old. She was wearing a long, brown cape, and she was wearing a hood that came with a cape, so her face wasn't seen, but her chocolate brown hair and lips are. She looks Hispanic and was wearing a Duel Disk.

"That's not who caused that evil laugh, right?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba smiled and said, "No, Seto. That's just the finalists, Yugi, Joey, and Mai. And the Total Drama contestants as well!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks as Geoff said, "That's right, dudes! And we're _here_ for the finals!"

They all looked around the constructions, as Yugi said, "So this is it?"

"This place is still under construction," Duke pointed out.

"Something tells me we're unfashionably early," Mai muttered.

"You said it, hun," said LeShawna.

The two men in the black suits walked up, the first one said, "Welcome. Present your locator cards."

"Lucky shot, 'cause we _all_ got six!" said Duncan.

With that, he, Trent, Gwen, Yugi, Joey, Mai, LeShawna, Justin, and Geoff took out all six of their locator cards, and one-by-one gave them to the two men. Pretty soon after that, they were given key cards with numbers on them based on their arrival.

"Congratulations," the second man said. "You're all officially finalists. Our security system is strict, so be sure to have these key cards with you at all times."

"Thanks," Joey said, as he was the last person to be given a key card.

The person who has his back turned to everyone suddenly turned around. And to Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Geoff, Justin, and LeShawna's surprises, it was none other than the person they know for the past two seasons, wearing his signature evil grin.

"Welcome, Duelists!"

The Total Drama contestants gasped, as they all said at the same time, "**CHRIS!**"

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa just saw him with their eyes widen, also surprised that he finally appeared since he left in the second chapter.

"Umm, do you guys know him?" Serenity asked.

Joey looked at his sister, then back at Chris and repeated, "Know him, Serenity? He's Chris McLean, the host of the _Total Drama_ series!"

"That's right, dude," the Host said. "And I'm the co-host of this tournament. What I say goes."

"Oh _man_," Justin groaned. "Now we have all night for this guy to put us through _torture_ again."

"Yeah, two seasons worth of it is _long_ enough!" Duncan complained.

"So…is there anyone else here?" Trent asked.

"Well, there's only nine of you, plus Mr. Kaiba and the woman over there," the first man said. "So the other five finalists should arrive shortly."

Duncan looked over while he was talking, and saw the female hooded-figure, who was standing right next to Chris, with a smile across her lips. The Juvenile Delinquent smiled flirtingly at the sight of her. The hooded-figure seems awfully familiar, since he saw someone wear the exact same clothes all the time, but he doesn't care who it is right now. The hooded-figure walked right in front of the gang, while Duncan walked up right in front of her.

"Good evening, m'am, that's some beautiful looks you've got, but I'm sure you're stronger then you look," Duncan commented. "I'd bet I can _take_ you on first."

The hooded-figure finally spoke, the smile still on her face, "Anything else you'd like to say to me…"

She lifted her hands up right near the hood, and quickly lifts it down behind her. Her eyes were still closed as she places her hands behind her head and swiftly lets her hair out. She then opened her eyes; everyone now knows who she really is.

"…Duncan?"

With that said, the Juvenile Delinquent shrieked and started speaking crazy gibberish before falling to the ground. Joey and Geoff ran up between him, grabbed him by the arms and shoulders, and helped him up. Everyone was too in shock of who the person truly is.

"Is…is that…?" Téa slowly asked.

"_Courtney?_" Gwen shrieked.

Chris walked up right next to the CIT and said, "Duelists, just like last season, I now report that Courtney is back for the duration of the tournament or until she loses in a Duel. And once again, we're all…_seemingly happy_…about it."

Courtney gave out a wave meant for Duncan, the Delinquent looking shocked and appalled. Almost everyone else, however, was looking angry and mad at her. They need to know how the goody-goody CIT got into the tournament, since she wasn't technically chosen to compete in the first place!

"But she wasn't chosen to compete _fair_ and _square_!" LeShawna pointed out. "She doesn't deserve to be in the tournament!"

"Sorry LeShawna, but my lawyers begged to differ," Courtney said, giving out a heartless look from her eyes. "All I had to do is to file a lawsuit against this tournament…and won."

"_**WHAT?**_" Joey shrieked. "That _has_ to be illegal!"

"You said it, Joey," Mokuba said, looking ticked off. "Because of what she did, my Big Brother lost ten percent of what he does to this tournament!"

"You hear that, Duelists?" Chris asked. "The tournament can't afford anymore lawsuits! My massage budget is cut in half _again_!"

**Confessional**

"The truth is, I technically did sue the tournament," Courtney explained, giving out a heartless look once again. "But since Seto Kaiba is one of the richest billionaires in the world, I was losing _completely_! I didn't stand a chance. However, Chris was kind enough to walk up to me, and told me that if I drop the lawsuit, I get to compete to the finals without dueling anyone to obtain locator cards. And viola! Chris and that snot-nose little brat were obviously lying to cover it all up."

She crossed her arms and gives out a glare, continuing, "And now that I'm back, it's time to get sweet revenge on everyone who dared mocked me and humiliated me for the last couple of seasons! My first target: Gwen!"

**End of Confessional**

Téa had her arms crossed over her chest. "But that's not fair!"

Courtney, however, glared over at her. "Excuse me, but I don't see you _wearing_ a Duel Disk, so if you stay out of this, then I can guarantee you that no harm will come to you."

Téa angrily shrugged and glared over to her. "What's that _suppose_ to mean?"

Trent then immediately placed both hands over the Friendly Girl's shoulders in order to calm her down, and said in an assuring voice, "Take it easy, Téa. She's just getting to you like that."

"Geez, and I thought I _had_ anger management problems," Joey simply said rolling his hazel eyes.

"Heh, you and me both, man," Duncan said, simply just crossing his arms. "I mean come on. At least her attitude hasn't changed."

Courtney, however, was standing next to the Delinquent also with her arms crossed, angrily glaring at him with her eyes half-closed, as she said, "And at least you took your _sweet_ time trying to hook up with Gwen _again_ after you guys left, am I right?"

Duncan's head then shot out over to the CIT next to him, as he lets out a small scoff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said, making a gesture with his hands. "Don't even think about it, Courtney. My relationship with people is none of your business. So why don't you give it a rest?"

"Um, hello! You're on TV. It's _everyone's_ business!"

"Whoa! Hold up!" Tristan then came in between them, both of his hands on both Duncan and Courtney's shoulders. "We're _actually_ on TV?"

Chris nodded his head. "Yes. Yes we are."

**Confessional**

"So that explains why this confessional keeps popping up out of nowhere!" Yugi shrieked.

**Static**

The confessional room was held up by both Joey and Tristan, both with smiling looks on their faces.

"Can you believe it, man!" the Brooklyn-Accent teen said rather excitedly. "We were on TV the whole time and we didn't even realize it!"

"I know, man!" the Brunette yelled in delight. He then started to wave at the camera. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I'm _actually_ on TV!" Tristan then looks back at Joey. "Hey, do you think people will want my autograph?"

His best pal then started to rub his fist onto his chest. "Well I'm not sure about you, but I'm sure the fans would want to get their hands on _my_ autographs."

Tristan shrugged. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Joey then narrowed his eyes over to Tristan.

"Well, Tristan, I think we both _know_ who's going to be the winner of this tournament," he said in a cocky tone.

"Oh please! You couldn't even _defeat_ Seto Kaiba!" Tristan shouted. "For all we know, Yugi's going to be the one to _win_ this thing!"

The Brooklyn-Accent teen then glowered over to the Brunette and pointed his finger against his chest.

"Oh really, pal?"

Tristan then leaned closer to the point where his nose was touching Joey's.

"Really, Wheeler!"

"Why you _little_…!"

**Static**

Both Tristan and Joey were then seen dusting themselves off as their clothes were badly torned, they both each have a black swollen eye, their hairs were completely messed up as if they had just gotten out of bed, and there were cuts and bruises all over their faces.

"Sorry about that man," Joey apologized.

"Get out of here, man."

"No, no seriously, I'm _really_ sorry," the Brooklyn-Accent teen said. "I had no idea what had came over me."

"Eh, let's just get out of here so we can get this thing going," Tristan suggested, passing by Joey and opening the door.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

**End of Confessional**

Back over to everyone's favorite blinded dysfuntional "couple", Duncan just once again crossed his arms as he squinted his eyes over to Courtney as she was angrily glaring at him.

"Besides, I've barely hung out with Gwen most of the time," he said. "And that was during Battle City."

"Oh _yeah_?" the CIT then pointed over to Gwen. "Then why is she wearing _your_ shirt?"

"Hey, she almost drowned! It's the least I can do for her!" Duncan just shrugged. "That's what friends do! They _help_ each other!"

"Oh ha-ha, very finally," Courtney said, looking away from him. "I'll believe it when Heck freezes over."

Before anyone knew it, they suddenly felt the cold wind of the night began to pick up around them, everyone's hair flying all over, as if a tornado was just sweeping through. Everyone then looked around as if something bad were coming to them. So they all jerked their heads over to the entrance and could see nothing but darkness.

"Guys, I got a bad feeling," Yugi said.

"You guys don't think that it's that Marik creep, _right_?" Justin asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Can't tell, man," Joey said. "But I think we're about to find out."

Yugi shrugged. "Could be. He must be one of the sixteen Finalists."

They saw a figure heading straight for them, as if he was walking from the shadows of the stadium and into the light. At first, they were expecting as if Marik were to be wearing a cloak like the rest of the Rare Hunters. However, who they didn't expect to see was a familiar blonde-haired teenager walking up right towards them.

"Uh, Joey, Téa, I have a feeling we met this guy before, haven't we?" Duncan asked, cocking his head.

The Broklyn-Accent Teen then shook his head. "Yeah, I know him! It's Namu!"

With that, Duncan, Joey, and Téa immediately walked over to Namu, unaware of the "what-the-heck" looks on most of the people's faces, specifically Courtney's. The Friendly Girl looked up happily at Namu.

"I remembered you from today," she said. "You were the one who helped _save_ Bakura's life."

Namu just happily shrugged with a smile on his face. "Glad I could help. It was the least I can do. Where's Bakura, now?"

"Last we check, the dude's resting in the hospital," Duncan said. "We still don't know anything about his condition yet, but I'm sure we can know soon."

Namu nodded. "Excellent. I'd be willing to do _anything_ to help out someone in need."

Téa and Duncan seemed to be taking Namu all okay and all, but for Joey, however, he merely looks at Namu suspiciously, lowering his head down where his bangs were just above his eyes.

_Something's not quite right. When we were attacked by the Rare Hunters earlier, only Duncan, Téa, and I were caught, and not Namu. Why didn't they take him along with us? _He thought, rather harshly.

"That reminds me, man, how did you escape from the Rare Hunters?" Duncan asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm not _sure_," Namu begins to explain. "When they had started to beat me up, I was knocked out. When I woke up, I found myself still lying on the street where we all were. Those thugs were long gone but you guys weren't around. I was afraid something bad were to happen to you three, but since both Duncan and Joey were Duelists, I figured you guys would be alright."

He then lifts up his Duel Disk. "And hey, ever since I met you guys, I suddenly got lucky. I was able to take your advices and started to win duels all on my own…" he then narrowed his eyes at Duncan. "Without cheating, of course."

The Delinquent snapped his fingers. "_Shoot._ They always cheat, those beginners." He muttered under his breath.

"And that was how I was able to make it to the Battle City Finals," Namu finished.

"That's _great_, Namu!" Téa said happily.

"That's awesome, man, but don't think we'll be going easy on you," Duncan said.

Namu nodded. He then mysteriously eyed over Téa. Unbeknownst to everyone else, her eyes had blanked and darkened for a minute, before her eyes reverted back to it's normal ocean-blue colored. She then shook her head, placing a hand over her head.

"You alright, Téa?" Duncan asked.

"I'm fine, I think I'm just getting a headache, that's all," the Friendly Girl said, running her hand through her hair. "Weird. Must be the bright lights."

Yugi then proceeded to walk over to see what the fuss was all about between Téa, Joey, Duncan, and the mysterious duelist before them. Téa then moved aside.

"Yugi, this is Namu," she introduced. "He was the one who saved Bakura's life, and get this; he's _also_ in the Finals, right you guys?"

"Uh…sure…" the Brooklyn-Accent said. He still couldn't place a finger on Namu. He seemed nice since they first met, but now…he just doesn't know.

Namu then bowed his head to Yugi. "I heard about you, you were the _winner_ of Duelist Kingdom." He then raised his hand up to Yugi. "It's an honor."

Yugi then took Namu's hand into his as they both shook.

"The honor is actually mine," Yugi said with a smile. "Any friend of Joey and Téa's is a friend of mine."

Namu then raised his head up and saw the Total Drama contestants just standing around, trying to figure out what the heck is going on here with this guy and said rather excitedly, "Hey, I know the rest of you! You all were on _Total Drama Island_ and _Total Drama Action_, right? You guys could say that I'm a fan."

LeShawna then walks up and shook hands with Namu. "Pal, it's always nice to meet a fan," she said nicely, her eyes looking lovingly at the light-blonde hair teen. "And some nice qualities for that matter."

Namu just shook his head and laugh. "Well thanks, LeShawna. If I would've known better, I'd say you guys went through a rough time during the tournament. Dueling against your fans and enemies, huh?"

Geoff then tips his cowboy hat. "Dude, don't you know it."

Namu simply laughs again. "Wow, it's _nice_ to meet such a welcoming crowd. I hope everyone in this tournament is as nice as you guys."

Courtney simply lets out a loud 'hmph' as she crossed her arms and turned her back towards Namu **[2]**. The light-blonde teen then said rather awkwardly, "Well, almost, I guess."

Duncan then elbowed him by the arm, and whispered harshly, "Dude, giving you a heads-up. Whatever you do, don't try _anything_ to make her mad, got it?"

"_**I'M HEARING EVERYTHING YOU SAY, DUNCAN!**_" Courtney shouted without even looking back at him.

Joey then raised his hand up and began to rub his chin. _Well, Namu's not so bad, but still, it pays to be careful._

Gwen simply moves her head to the side as she looked at the other entrance before them. She started having this weird feeling, and started to feel this weird presence by the doorway, but she doesn't know what. Then she realized that someone was walking into the arena. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Hey guys, someone _else_ is coming."

Everybody then turned towards Gwen's direction and saw that another person was coming towards them. He had long white hair that reached to his mid-back, had on a blue polo shirt with rolled up sleeves and a white and blue striped shirt underneath with blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. He also had a Duel Disk on his left wrist, and also his left arm was completely bandaged with a bloodstain coming from underneath as if he had been cut.

"Guys, it's Bakura!" Yugi called out. "_Bakura!_"

He immediately walked over to Bakura hastily, Joey and Duncan following pursuit. The three, plus Trent, had walked up to Bakura cautiously as if something was about to go down. Yugi looked up towards Bakura with a worried look on his face. Bakura seemed to have his eyes closed, as if he was merely sleepwalking.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"You should be at the hospital resting, man," Joey said.

"When Grandpa had called me, he told you were in really bad shape," Yugi explained.

Duncan ran a hand through his Mohawk. "I don't get it, man. They actually let you out early?"

Bakura then nodded before looking up to the crowd before him, opening up his soft, innocent-looking brown eyes. "I'm fine, really."

"Uh dude, no offence, and all," Trent said. "But from the way I heard the shape you were in, and I'm not sure how you found us, but seriously, you need to head back to the hospital."

"I'm feeling fine now, really," Bakura said.

Yugi then flinched. "Bakura, are you…are you wearing a Duel Disk? Why are you wearing a Duel Disk?"

Bakura then lifts up his wrist the Duel Disk was attached to and simply just smiled. "How else was I able to locate six Locator Cards and enter the Finals?"

"**WHAT?**"

Bakura then reached into his back pockets and had then pulled out six Locator Cards. "Just look. I managed to win them in a single duel myself."

**Confessional**

"I don't get it at all!" Yugi said. "I was told that Bakura wasn't able to have enough energy to walk! How was he able to win six Locator Cards and enter the Battle City Finals? More importantly, how did he _actually_ enter?"

**End of Confessional**

Bakura then leaned his head up as his cute eyes suddenly widened. "Hey, here's come another duelist! She looks tough!"

LeShawna then immediately walked up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,_ 'she'_?"

They all turned to look and saw what is indeed a teenaged girl walking into the arena. She was wearing a purple cloak over her shoulders with a hood, had short blue hair, and was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with black high-heeled shoes and a pink tight tank top. She also had a Duel Disk strapped around her left wrist.

"Whoa, who_ is_ she?" Trent asked.

LeShawna and Gwen then squinted their eyes to examine this duelist more, but there was something off about her that they don't even know about. That was when they could hear a string break.

"Is that…_Heather_?" the Goth girl shrieked.

The girl then flips her blue hair aside from her face as she lets out a sigh.

"How long has it been since I've seen your pathetic faces, huh? A week? A week and a half? Doesn't matter, I'm here to simply win."

"Yep, that's Heather, you guys," Geoff said.

"You guys _know_ her?" Yugi asked.

Tristan looked over to the Young Boy. "Didn't you know, Yugi? Heather was the bad guy in the first season of Total Drama Island. She's the _reason_ why most of the contestants were eliminated. All in one sentence, she's as _bad_ as the Wicked Witch of the West."

Heather simply shrugged, looking down at her hand to inspect her nail-painted purple fingernails. "Don't think I heard you, geek. You're not even in this tournament, anyways, so why don't you just buzz off?"

Joey then raised a threatening fist at the Queen Bee with an angry glare from his eyes. "Hey, you mess with my friends, you mess with _me_! Got that?"

Serenity then wrapped her arms around Joey's other arm as she said, "Whoa, easy Joey. Try to ignore her."

"You better listen to your girlfriend if you know what's good for you," Heather said rather in a Téasing tone.

"**HEY!** That's my sister, ya sick_ freak_!" the Brooklyn-Accent Teen shouted. "Alright, let me at her! Let me at her!"

Joey was about to make his way over to the Queen Bee. However, Tristan and Duke managed to grab both his arms and tried to back away with him as much as they could.

"Easy man, easy, save it for the Finals!" Duke said.

"Just let me at least punch her!" Joey whined.

LeShawna then immediately walks over to Heather and stood right in front of her. "And just _where_ have you been, girl?" she asked, both hands at each side of her hips. "We were wondering where you were _running_ off at after you ditched us the last time we saw you!"

"Oh please, I didn't _ditch_ you," Heather said. "It was every contestant for themselves, need I remind you. I ran into some _nice_-looking people and they were kind enough to tell me how this game seems to work. They taught me how to Duel, how to actually win…" Heather then flocks her cloak as if it was a cape. "They even give me these new threads and this really cool wig. Sadly, they weren't able to make it to the Finals and had wished _me_ good luck."

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," Gwen said, crossing her arms. "Friends? Who would want _you_ for a friend?"

Heather angrily glared over the Goth girl. "Joke all you like, Gwen. By the time this night is over, you _will_ be begging for mercy."

**Confessional**

Duncan was just sitting there with his feet up high as his eyes were looking down at his hands idling with his pocketknife.

"I'm not usual the one to get suspicious, but something doesn't add up with Heather," he said, his eyes still looking down at the pocketknife. "Her story doesn't add up, and with that weird cloak she's wearing. Na-ah. I know I've seen _something_ like that before."

**End of Confessional**

The Queen Bee then turned her head as she smiled. "Well, it looks like _someone_ else has the guts to show up and try to win."

"Huh?"

Everyone then looked over to see what Heather was looking at, and all of their eyes had widened as their mouths dropped open. There was masculine person with a long purple cloak with a hood over his head, weird carvings on his face, had on a long sleeve purple shirt underneath with two belts strapped around his waist and black pants, a Duel Disk also strapped on his left wrist.

"No way, dudes! It's _him_!" Geoff hollered, remember the guy's face from earlier.

"_Who_? Who is he?" Gwen asked.

"It's…I don't believe it…he's…he's…"

"He's got to be, man," Joey said. "There's no _way_ I would forget a smug face like his."

The man then walks passed Yugi and the rest, just after he gave Yugi a death-looking glare. He then walks up to Chris, the two men, Kaiba, and Mokuba. Kaiba clearly crossed his arms over his chest while Mokuba took a couple steps back towards his older brother. Kaiba could only glare at the man standing before him.

"State your name," he demanded in a cold tone.

"…I am Marik…"

"**NO WAY!**" Trent and Joey shouted at the same time. The Brooklyn-Accent Teen then raised a fist.

"You were the one who brainwashed me and made Trent lose control!" he shouted. "Why I outta…!"

The man, known as Marik, looks over angrily at Joey. "You're no _match_ for me, fools."

Duncan then walked up and took out his trusty pocketknife as he aims it at Marik. "Hey, you _mess_ with him, you mess with all of us! Got it, pal?" He then withdrew his pocketknife. "You're just_ lucky_ because we're saving our strength for the finals…to kick your sorry-"

"_Dude!_" Geoff interuppted.

"Watch your _mouth_, mister!" Mai shouted. "There are obviously young people present, here! Specifically Mokuba and Serenity!"

Kaiba glares. "I should disqualify you for kidnapping my little brother and using him for your cheep tricks…but since you possess something _valuable_…something that I want…and before the Battle City Finals will be over…your Egyptian God Card will be mine…"

Mokuba angrily stared up at Marik.

"Seems like you don't have anymore friends to do you own dirty deeds, Tattoo Face!" he shouted.

Duncan then started to laugh. "Ah-ha! Tattoo Face! That's _really_ clever!"

Courtney then elbowed him in the arm…hard. He yelped in pain and clutched onto his arm. She then angrily glared at him. "Don't encourage other people…it'll lead to your _downfall_ in this tournament, Dunky."

Chris was starting to clear his throat, getting everybody's attention. Now that everyone is looking straight at him, he starts to make his announcement.

"I would like to thank all of you Duelists for making it this far into the game," he said. "Only fifteen out of sixteen of you are here. Though this may upset you 'yall, even though your locator cards brought you here, this is exactly NOT the location of the Battle City Finals."

Everyone looked confused and shocked when they heard him say that. Then what was the point of coming to the stadium anyway?

"Yeah, the real location of the finals will be here any minute, folks," one of Kaiba's men spoke.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"And where _are_ the finals?" Yugi asked.

All of a sudden, the lights in the stadium suddenly moved up towards the sky, and some loud buzzing noises can be heard. Everyone looked up, and, to their surprise, there was a large and humongous blimp, flying overhead.

"Is that where the finals are taking place?" Justin asked through the loud noise.

"Exactly!" Chris answered. "Now everybody stand back! This blimp's gonna land!"

Everyone did what he said, and as soon as the blimp stopped, one of Kaiba's men took out a walkie-talkie, and said to the pilot in the blimp that it's safe for landing.

"So we're _dueling_ in the sky?" Trent asked.

"You know it!" Mokuba said, with an exciting look on his face. "Well, **_four thousand feet_** up in the sky in fact!"

"Whoa, that sounds _**dangerous**_!" Justin yelled. "More dangerous then what Chris puts us through!"

"Uh, does the blimp has barf bags onboard?" Joey asked. "Just checkin'."

After a minute or two, the blimp is making a successful landing, as the Younger Boy looks at everyone with a smile, and announced, "Alright, everyone! Onboard the Battle Ship for the semi-finals!"

The blimp made a safe landing, the doors above it opening. The doors opened widely, the stairs being automatically setting down to the ground for the passengers to get into the blimp.

"Okay, dudes and dudettes, as soon as the sixteenth Duelist gets here, we're leaving," said Chris. "Now all aboard, and watch your step!"

With that said, everyone doesn't want to make Chris waiting, so one by one, they each boarded the ship. Each of them wondering where the heck they were going, who's going to be the sixteenth Duelist, and what's going to happen. However, just as Gwen was about to take a step on the stairs, she felt being pulled back.

"What the…?"

She spun around, and came face-to-face with Courtney, with a smug look on her face. "Now if you won't _mind_, I'll be taking his shirt back, now." With that, the CIT grabbed the bottom of Duncan's shirt which the Goth girl was still wearing, and immediately pulled it off of her.

"Hey, Courtney!" Gwen angrily glares at her. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is _you_!" she shouted. "Now if you won't mind, I have a tournament to win!"

Courtney then purposely bumps into Gwen and starts to walk on the stairs. The Goth girl could've fallen on the dirt-covered ground where if a hand hadn't been pressed against her back, immediately returning her balance. Gwen then angrily looks up at Courtney as she made it onboard the blimp as if nothing was wrong.

"You shouldn't let her push you around like that."

Gwen knew that it was Kaiba, yet she didn't turn to look at him.

"She's just weak," he continued. "She's showing that she's stronger so people would get the wrong idea of her. You can see through her eyes that she's nothing _more_ than a weakling Duelist who would anything to get what she wants."

The Goth girl nodded in agreement. "And for once, I completely agree with you, Kaiba." Not wanting to stand out in the coldness of night touching her bare arms and chest, Gwen immediately got up on the steps and heading straight for the blimp.

And while Téa, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan tried to get onboard, Chris immediately stopped them, saying that he needs to see their Dueling ID before entering. And since their not Duelists, there were some problems. However, after Mokuba let's them allowed in the blimp with Kaiba's permission, much to his big brother's displeasure, Téa, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan ran into the blimp. Kaiba began to get up on the steps, his little brother following him.

"Set course, immediately!" the CEO demanded.

"But what about the sixteenth Duelist?" one of the suits asked.

Kaiba and Mokuba were already inside the blimp, with Chris shrugging it off with a smirk, saying, "Well, sucks to be them! Now let's take off and—"

He was suddenly cut short he, and the other two Suits saw someone entering through one of the entrances. His dotted-eyes were widen, and the two Suits just stood there in shocked.

"No…way…" Chris slowly said.

* * *

**[1] I'm really sorry if I disappoint any of you with this. I like Trent and Gwen together, but if you guys watch 6teen and other drama-related shows, once it's over, it's over. Again, I'm very sorry. -_-**

**[2] If you guys read one of my earliest warnings when I started writing this, you'll understand what I'm doing about Courtney.**


	24. Settling In, The Finals Draw

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N:** I like to thank everyone for the over one hundred reviews! You guys rock! :D

Also, I'd like to thank one of my closest friends **Psychid** for being my first, fiftieth, and the hundreth reviewer!

**Whiteling**, if you watch the regular YuGiOh series, you'll understand who it is. Oh, and **Underworld Angel** and** MissKenniGurl672,** I'm sorry if Courtney and Heather came back, but there'll be a surprise for the both of them soon. Just you girls wait.

**Ruby of Raven**, I hope you update _Shego Moves In_ soon. Can't wait to see what happens next. I'd also like to thank you for pointing out how everyone is in-character in the last couple of chapters.

**dr-fanmai-lover**, don't worry about Mai in the story. She'll be fine.

**SargentEpsilon**, I like your idea of match-ups, but I don't want ALL of the Total Drama contestants to lose after the first round.

The rest I'll congrate in replies, if the anoymonous reviews got accounts. Okay, enough congradulating, here's chapter twenty four everyone. I need to get this chapter updated before going back to school tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four:  
Settling In, The Finals Draw**

The engines had begun to fire up once again; the jet turbines of the blimp had begun to spin and had slowly begun to hover the blimp above the stadium. _"All systems ready to go. Prepare for liftoff."_ Within minutes, the turbines had shifted sideways, the blimp begun lighting up from the inside. It then began to fly up into the starlit sky right above the outer buildings. _"We have reached dueling altitude."_

As the Kaiba Corp Duel Blimp had begun to fly up above the city, most of the teenagers, which consisted of Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Téa, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, and Geoff, all looked out these huge windows that gives them a clear sighting of the city below them. Duke, Tristan, Mai, Duncan, and Justin were watching from the railings. Courtney took off not long after the liftoff, saying she needs to use as much time as she can get preparing her deck.

Namu wasn't with them, not even Bakura, but the others thought that they were too shy to hang with them for the moment. Marik, of course, wasn't with them either, but it was better that he wasn't, seeing as he had so many unforgivable things to them. Kaiba was nowhere to be seen, but they figure that he was busy preparing some things with Chris to make preparations for the upcoming Duels. Heather was gone, too, but she was the least of their worries.

Everyone couldn't help but to gaze out on the beautiful buildings around them at night. With the sky so dark, the city had lit up like it was Independence Day, each building of Domino City lit up in beautiful lights and colors, as if they were traveling through a sea of stars and that the duel blimp was just a ship on an ocean voyage.

"This is really incredible," Téa said.

Trent was standing next to her, as he nodded. "Yeah, I always like the nighttimes in the cities. So quiet, so peaceful…unless you're in the right neighborhood."

The Friendly Girl laughed inwardly, and turned her head over to the Musician. "I couldn't agree more. I mean, I've never seen these lights so high up before."

As Joey and Serenity were watching the city below them, the Sweet Girl wrapped her arms around one of her older brother's. "The city is so beautiful, tonight. Thank you for bringing me here, Joey. It really means a lot."

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen leaned his head up giving out a funny smile. "Just one of the many perks of being related to the champion!"

"Dude, don't even think about singing that _We_ _Are The Champions _stuff, 'cause to be honest, I've heard that song enough times to memorize all the lyrics," Geoff laughs it off.

"Dream on, dude," Joey laughs. "Because I'm going to be the champion in this tournament!"

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from right behind Joey. "You call yourself the _champion_, Wheeler? You're just here by a fluke." The Brooklyn-Accent then turned around and saw Kaiba standing right before them. He then raised a fist and clenched his teeth together.

"Just _keep_ walking Kaiba…" he threatened through his teeth.

The CEO, however, merely smirks and shrugged. "Enjoy this while you can…and listen, I wouldn't get your hopes up _too_ high, 'because it's a _long_ way down from up here."

Everyone then turned to face the conversation that is going on, the Brooklyn-Accent teen still gripping his fist and clenching his teeth. Kaiba ignored the eyes around him as he went on, "Oh, and by the way, the last time I checked…monkeys _can't_ fly."

**Confessional**

**"MONKEY?"** Joey screamed right at the camera. "**NOBODY CALLS JOEY WHEELER A MONKEY! KAIBA _WILL_ GET WHAT'S COMING TO HIM! MARK_ MY_ WORDS!"**

**End of Confessional**

Kaiba then continued to walk right passed the gang, but then stopped as he looked down towards Yugi.

"Yugi, I've got some word of advice for you," he said, glaring down at his rival before him. "I've realized you haven't played your Egyptian God Card yet, but it's _time_ to end that here and now. So it better be in your deck because I _intend_ to win it! I'm the host of this tournament, got it? And just to be clear that when the Battle City Finals are over, I'll be the number _one_ champion of Duel Monsters and the wielder of all three Egyptian God Cards, making my deck unbeatable. So it's time to say goodbye to Slifer the Sky Dragon, Yugi!"

The Young Boy wasn't the only one who was listening to Kaiba. Yami Yugi, apparently, appeared right behind Yugi and listened to what Kaiba had to say. Thankfully for him, only Yugi is allowed to see him, while no one else around him can. Yami crossed his arms as he squinted his eyes out of anger at the CEO.

"And for any chance of winning, Duelist Kingdom is_ far_ away, and as long as you're up here with me, you're playing _my _games by _my _rules!"

All the Young Boy could do is clench his fists. The others were just simply glaring at Kaiba's little speech he presented to Yugi. Gwen merely crossed her arms above her chest as she glared at Kaiba.

_Egotistical jerk, caring for no one but himself, _she thought to herself. The Goth girl then moved her head so that she was staring at the field of endless buildings below them. _In fact, I'm not sure which is bigger: the Dueling Blimp, or Kaiba's big fat ego? Eh, I'm gonna have to go with his ego._

"And don't forget about our agreement, Gwen."

Gwen's head then jerked back over to where Kaiba was, and saw that he was looking over at her direction. She continued to glare angrily at him as she gripped both her hands on both her folded arms. Her eyes had widened a little when Kaiba began walking over to her.

He then stopped right in front of her to the point where the Goth girl could almost feel his body heat from where he was standing, yet she wasn't even paying attention to that. She looked up towards Kaiba, both their eyes connecting again.

"If I _still_ don't have my chance to duel Yugi in this tournament…" Kaiba squinted his eyes rather angrily. "You'd _better_ be ready."

Gwen could only nod, as Kaiba began to turn around and walk away from her. He then walked passed Yugi as he proclaimed, "Now if you all excuse me, I have a tournament to run."

Tristan, Duke, Geoff, and Duncan then looked over towards the Goth girl's direction.

"So uh, what exactly does he mean by some _'agreement'_, Gwen?" Tristan asked, both his hands dug into his pockets.

The Goth girl shook her head. "Nothing that much important. Just don't worry about it, okay?"

Trent looked over to her, and asked with a concerned look on his face, "But what if he's planning on…you know..."

"Trent! _Too_ soon!" the Goth girl quickly yelled.

"…I meant beating the heck out of you?"

"You guys, don't worry about it," said Gwen. "This is my business and _mine_ alone. So don't worry about, I'll be fine. Okay?

Duncan shrugged, saying, "Well okay. But what if he was planning on taking you out on a date?"

Gwen glared at him, saying, "We're four thousand feet up high! How can I ever get a date with that jerk, huh?"

The Delinquent started to make gestures with his hands, saying, "Okay, okay."

* * *

Before the finals could begin, everyone headed over to their assigned rooms in order to prepare their decks for the finals. However, on Joey's case, he couldn't get enough piece and concentration to get ready due to Téa, Duke, and Tristan wanting to party and crash at his room because there aren't any rooms for "cheerleaders". And he was so angry, he couldn't get anyone, except for Serenity, to get out of his room and crash one of the Total Drama contestants' instead. For other Duelists who are preparing, Kaiba was alone in his room. His room, unlike others, looks big enough to be a two-bed hotel room. He also wasn't wearing his white sleeveless overcoat. He was looking through his deck until he pulled out a card from it that was none other then Obelisk, the Tormentor. After a while, he smirked evilly before chuckling.

Mai was in her room, sipping on some wine that was in her room, looking out the window and wondering where the heck they're going.

**Confessional**

"I don't actually care where we're going, eventually," said Mai, crossing her arms. "But I know that I lost my chance at getting close to the final two back in Duelist Kingdom. Except this time, _I'll_ be victorious!"

She then looked around the confessional with a confused look on her face, asking, "Okay, this is ridiculous. I know what Yugi meant earlier, but where does these confessionals keep _popping_ up?"

**End of Confessional**

Marik was in his room, the lights turned off, his hands folded together.

"I will win this…for my master…and I'll make sure I won't fail him," he muttered.

Meanwhile with Namu, he was leaning his back up against his comfortable bed. His eyes were relaxing, but for some reason, when he opened them, he has an evil look on his face. Something isn't even right with him. Also, meanwhile with Yugi, he was adding Slifer the Sky Dragon into his deck like Kaiba told him too while talking to Yami. And as for other Total Drama contestants, they were making up their sweet time preparing for the tournament…and something else.

Gwen made it into her own room and examined it. For an egotistical jerk, he sure does love to keep rooms tidy and nice for his guests. However, just as when she was done looking around; the Goth girl looked over at a table. On the table were a stack of new clothes, as well as a medium-sized makeup box and an envelope. She walks up it, and saw a note on top of the stack. Gwen took it, and began to read it outloud.

_Attention Total Drama contestants,_

_It is my honor for you all making it this far that I took the liberty of giving you brand new threads you ought to wear during the finals. Don't want y'all to wear the same old boring ones forever. I've spent good money on these, so you ought to wear them!_

_P.S. For each Total Drama contestant, I grant you all one card each that will be sure to help you in the finals. It is encased in the envelope. But until your respective Duels, DON'T SHOW THEM TO EVERYONE! And I MEAN it!_

_Love, your beloved host,  
Chris McLean_

Gwen let out a chuckle, saying, "What a narcissist to do something nice for once."

The Goth girl puts the note down, took the stack, and began looking through it. She hates to admit it, but Chris really has some fashion sense for the contestants to wear. So Gwen decided to take a quick, hot shower before preparing to Duel. She grabbed the clothes and the makeup box and headed over to the bathroom. After a while, she walks out of it. The Goth girl got makeup on, the same kind she usually wears. How Chris knows what kind of brand and number-lipstick she used is beyond her.

Gwen is now clad in her new clothes. She was wearing a bright blue corset with dark blue ruffles on the collar of it with a black, hooded vest over it with a white skull on the right side of the vest, with long sleeved green arm warmers that reached towards her fingers and above her arms with belt buckles on it, a black pair of shorts that were ripped, and she was still wearing the same stockings she was wearing, except they still have a couple of holes in them, and she's still wearing her old boots. She is also still wearing her necklace for good luck.

Gwen remembered the envelope that was on the table, took it, and opened it up. She took something out of it, and saw that it was a Duel Monsters card. She saw what it's called and what its effects are, as she grins.

"Yeah, _this_ will come in handy," the Goth girl said.

With that, she walked over to the table to where her Duel Disk and deck were, organizes her deck, and placed the new card into it. As soon as she was done, a click sound was heard. Gwen looked over, and didn't even notice that there was a flatscreen TV in the bedroom. The TV screen shows one of Kaiba's top men, Roland, making an announcement.

"Attention finalists," he said. "Report to the main hall immediately for the finals to begin."

Gwen quickly places her deck into the slot and puts on her Duel Disk. She places her key card into her pocket as she left her room.

"Girl, those are some great new threads you've got!"

The Goth girl turned her head and saw LeShawna walking up to her. Like Gwen, LeShawna was wearing now clothes and that her hair has small, multiple braids to match. She was wearing a pale yellow zipped mini T-shirt with small black stripes on it with a long black tank top underneath, wearing two wristbands on her right wrist, and another one above her left wrist. She was wearing a pair of army-green jeans with one of the leggings rolled up, and black high-heeled sandals with socks.

"Thanks LeShawna," Gwen said with a friendly smile. "You look great, too."

"Yeah, it's nice for that dumb-butt host to give us these styling clothes," said the Ghetto girl.

"Let's get going," the Goth girl said. "The finals is about to start."

With that, she walked ahead with LeShawna following her. Both best friends headed over to the main hall and saw everyone else, and a couple of tables full of food. They also saw their fellow contestants dressed in all-new attire as well.

Trent was wearing a black and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with the words _Guitar Player_ on it, a watch, dark blue pants, and the same kind of shoes he was wearing, except its white.

Geoff is wearing a white-hooded jacket with the zipper open, exposing most of his chest, is still wearing gold chains around his neck, dark gray pants that reaches to the knees, and still wearing his flip flops.

Justin is wearing a buttoned dark gray T-shirt with a white polo shirt underneath, dark blue pants with a belt, and black shoes.

Duncan is wearing a black jacket with a white tank top underneath that has his trademark skull, and is still wearing his dark green pants and red converse. He was also wearing his spiked-collar with it.

Heather is still wearing the same new clothes with the cloak, while Courtney is wearing a white blank T-shirt with a dark blue light vest over it, multiple gold bracelets, jean Capri's, and high heels with multiple straps above it.

When both girls walked in, Joey walked up to them, carrying a plate of food, having a jealous look on his face, and asked, "**_What?_** You girls with the new clothes, too?"

"You can thank Mr. Narcissist for that," Gwen joked.

Both friends walked past him, and were grabbing some food to eat. Even though they already ate at the diner earlier, they were still kind of hungry. They grabbed what food they can and started hanging out while eating. Gwen looked over and saw Mai and Yami were having a friendly conversation, both wishing each other luck in the finals. LeShawna looked over and saw Joey, making a silent eye-contact at Marik, who was leaning his back against the wall with his eyes closed. He was making his way until he accidentally bumps into Bakura.

"Hey girl, did you get the feeling that white-hair kid is _cute_?" LeShawna asked.

Gwen smiled and said, "No, I never seemed to notice. What makes you think he was cute?"

"Possibly some features he have or something," said the Ghetto girl.

After having a conversation with Bakura, Joey walked over to where both girls are once again, looking as if he saw someone from the dead. Tristan and Serenity walked up to the three of them.

"Hey Joey, you okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, it's possibly the shrimp that got caught in the wrong pipe," the Brooklyn-Accent teen said, acting like he was lying.

Serenity shook her head, saying, "Don't puke on me."

After a while, everyone finished eating. While they all waited, Kaiba places his hand right on the collar of his jacket, talking into it, "Alright, begin the match-up."

_"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba. But there are fifteen Duelists there, should I go get the sixteenth Duelist?"_

"Sure," the CEO nodded, and snapped his fingers to where Chris was standing. "Let's go!"

All of a sudden, something was starting to rise up from where the Sadistic Host was standing from behind, while the gang was watching. It turns out that it was some kind of cheap lottery device, with a bunch of balls in it with numbers on them.

"Duelists, may I have your attention please?" Chris asked. "Using this device, we can decide _who_ gets to face off again _who_ in the first semi-final round. We might do this once after a round is over, but that's just a waste of time."

"And what's the jackpot?" Mai asked.

"This device can pull out two random balls that has a number on it each," Chris explained. "Based on the numbers of arrivals, it will decide who will Duel with the other. The person who won the Duel gets to advance to the next semi-final round."

Tristan looked over at Duke, and said, "I'm fighting the urge to yell _'bingo.'_"

"Go ahead, I'll laugh," said Duke.

"There are sixteen balls in here," Chris continued. "They will pull out a ball at random. The number on the balls represents that contestant who arrived right after another. For those who might forget, Seto Kaiba is number one, Courtney is number two…"

"I always get second place, no **fair**!" Courtney complained.

Chris ignored her, and went on, "Joey Wheeler is number three, Yugi Muto is number four, Mai Valentine is number five, Gwen is number six, Geoff is number seven, LeShawna is number eight, Trent is number nine, Justin is number ten, Duncan is number eleven, Namu is number twelve, Ryou Bakura is number thirteen, Heather is number fourteen, Marik Ishtar is number fifteen, and the unknown Duelist is number sixteen."

"How does it still work?" Geoff asked with a confused look on his face.

"Example, if the balls that contain the numbers 'six' and 'two' on them falls out separately, then it'll be Gwen vs. Courtney."

Courtney lifted both her arms up in the air, shouting with excitement, "Yes!" She looked over at Gwen with an evil smirk on her face, the Goth girl looking freaked out and somewhat worried. "Finally I get revenge on _you_ through a Children's Card Game. Your going to pay for wrapping your Goth hooks around Duncan!"

"Hey! It's an example! Not the real thing!" Chris yelled. "So zip it!"

The CIT glared at the Sadistic Host, looks back at Gwen, and gives her the "I'm keeping my eyes on you" signal with her fingers while giving her a deadly glare before looking back at Chris.

"And selector, begin!"

With a push of a button, the balls inside started to roll around. Everyone was wondering who they might face off against. Another ball dropped in, followed by another. Chris grabbed the ball from it, and read the number, which was revealed to be thirteen.

"In the first round, we have Duelist Number Thirteen Ryou Bakura!"

Bakura gave out a cute, confused look on his face, asking, "_M-Me_?"

"And he's going up against…" Chris grabbed another ball and looked at it. "Duelist Number Four, Yugi Muto!"

Everyone looked over at both Yami and Bakura. For some strange reason, the Cute Guy was acting kind of funny and a little off, as if he was hiding something.

"I guess I'm Dueling Yugi, this _should_ be fun," he said.

"They'll be facing off against each other in the first round," Chris announced. "And in the second round, we have…"

Two more balls fell in, as the Sadistic Host grabs one of them.

"Duelist Number eight, LeShawna!"

"Aw yeah, bring on the challenger, 'cause Shawnie's about to take them down!"

"And she's going to go off against…Duelist Number five, Mai Valentine!"

"Alright, LeShawna versus Mai, this will be good," Joey pointed out.

Mai walked over to where LeShawna is, held out her hand, and said, "May the best Duelist win."

The Ghetto girl took her hand and shook is, saying with a smile, "Right on."

"For round three, we have…Duelist Number three, Joey Wheeler!"

Joey raised his arm, gave out his creepy chin, and said, "Awesome! Bring it on!"

"And he's going to face off against…Duelist Number seven Geoff!"

Geoff gave the Brooklyn-Accent teen a high-five and said, "Dude! It'll be wicked to Duel against you!"

"Yeah! May the best man win!" said Joey.

"Round four, we have…Duelist Number six, Gwen!"

Gwen's heart sank in as soon as he called out her name. "And she's going up against…"

The Goth girl twisted her fingers, shutting her eyes as tight as she can, whispering, "Please don't let it be Heather, please don't let it be Heather."

Courtney also has her eyes tight shut, both her hands pressing against each other, whispering, "Please let it be me, please let it be me."

"Duelist Number fourteen, Heather!"

Both Gwen and Courtney's eyes widen after that, a sound was heard as if someone broke a glass cup.

**Confessional**

"I said _please_!" Gwen complained.

**Static**

"I said _please_ let it be _me_!" Courtney complained.

**End of Confessional**

The Goth girl's shoulders slump, as Heather walked over to her and said in a teasing voice, "Well, looks like I do get _my_ chance at revenge at you. You're gonna pay for humiliating me for the last two seasons, and overthrowing our team's challenge last season."

"That was a forced deal, it's not that big!" Gwen pointed out.

"Whatever, I cannot wait to take you out by the end of tonight," said the Queen Bee.

"Round five, we have…Duelist number eleven, Duncan!"

Duncan lifted his fist up in the air, cheering, "Ye-ahh!"

"And he's going to face off against…Duelist Number ten, Justin!"

"Well dude, looks like we're fighting each other again," Justin said.

"Can't wait for that," Duncan said, fist-pounding against the Hot-Man Candy's.

Courtney looked over to where the boys were chatting and glared.

**Confessional**

"Are Duncan and Justin's _still_ friends?" she shrieked. "I thought I broke up their friendship last season and—"

The CIT quickly covered her mouth, before asking, "I did not just say that didn't I? Whatever, Duncan isn't even allowed to be friends with him. Along with many others I didn't want him to be friends with. Says so on page twenty four, paragraph four, and verse sixteen on our new relationship forms I printed out when I got back together with him."

**End of Confessional**

"Round six, we have…Duelist Number nine, Trent!"

Trent nodded, saying, "_Alright._ I wonder who I'll be up against."

"You just said what I was gonna say," Chris said, getting the second ball. "And you're going to face off against…Duelist Number fifteen, Marik Ishtar!"

Trent's eyes widen, and were refusing to even look at Marik. Geoff leaned over next to him, and whispered, _"Dude, nice knowing you."_

"Round seven, will be consisted of…Duelist Number two, Courtney."

"_Finally!_" Courtney complained.

"And she's going to go up against…Duelist Number twelve, Namu."

The CIT gave out an ugly, grimly look. Namu walked up to her and offered her his hand, saying, "Well, it'll be great to duel you. Hope we have a fair Duel"

Courtney pushed Namu away from her, yelling out and giving him one of her infamous death glares which almost none of her fans pay attention to. Joey quickly catches Namu from falling, having his arms under his, and whispered, _"Dude, I wouldn't go near her if I were you."_

_"I see what you mean by that,"_ Namu whispered back.

**Confessional**

Courtney was yelling out, before calming herself down, saying, "Alright! I am _so_ ready to push everybody else off the blimp from four thousand feet up high! I have got to beat that so-_called_ nice guy Namu and _advance_ to the next semi-final round. That way, I can get sweet revenge on that stupid Boyfriend Stealer and Duncan pretty soon after that. But for some reason, _almost_ everyone couldn't see the evil that is pouring out of Gwen's un-moisturized skin. Only Heather and I are the only girls that are against her and know the truth about her. But I'll make sure to _open_ their eyes and see her _true_ self before the tournament's over! Mark my words! _**Mark them!**_"

**End of Confessional**

"And that leaves Round Eight, which consists of Duelist Number one, Seto Kaiba and the unknown sixteenth Duelist."

"Wow, one and sixteen, what a coincidence," Duncan whispered over to Justin, earning a smirk from him.

"Okay, Duelists," Chris announced. "Incase y'all forgot, we have tallied up of who gets to face who in the first part of the semi-finals. In the first round, we have Ryou Bakura going up against Yugi Muto. In the second round, it will be LeShawna vs. Mai Valentine. In the third round, Joey Wheeler vs. Geoff. In the fourth round, Gwen vs. Heather. In the fifth round, Duncan vs. Justin. In the sixth round, Trent vs. Marik Ishtar. In the seventh round, Courtney vs. Namu. And in the eighth and final round, Seto Kaiba vs. the unknown Duelist. You guys have fifteen minutes to get up to the Dueling Deck on top of the blimp for the first round. And since we're all four thousand feet from the ground, the wind currents will probably send us all to our untimely deaths."

"Thanks for telling us the bad news, McLean!" said Joey.

**Confessional**

Instead of Yami, Yugi was in the confessional, saying, "I know something is up. I don't _think_ I could trust Bakura."

**Static**

"Interesting," Kaiba said with a smirk. "Let's see how Bakura could handle Yugi's Egyptian God Card."

**Static**

Joey sighed in relief, and said, "No offense, but I'm _glad_ that it's Yug going up against Bakura and not me. I mean, Bakura told me that he defeated Bonz and his gang in a single Duel! That's how he got six locator cards! I wonder how Yugi could manage."

**End of Confessional**

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," said Chris. "The semi-finals and the finals will still be under Battle City rules and regulations. If the player loses, they must give up their rarest card to the winner. Like I said, we'll be dueling on top of the _Dueling Deck_!"

Everyone was starting to mutter at the same time, wondering what the heck is going to happen during the finals.

"Okay, once fifteen minutes are up, Bakura and Yugi will have to follow me to the main deck. The rest of you can watch from the sidelines. There will be elevators provided," Chris finished explaining.

"Awesome!" said Geoff. "I'm there."

"Remember…_fifteen_ minutes to get ready," said Chris. "So…good luck."

* * *

**For the Total Drama contestant's new clothes, credit goes to the awesomeness for Google Image for providing some good fasion sense to the characters. Can't have them wearing the same clothes like they do in almost every cartoon.**


	25. Yami Bakura vs Yami Yugi

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N:** I am so, SO sorry about this. I had too much school time and homework, all of that. -_- But thanks for being patient with me, though. And since the Duel already happened in the actual anime and manga, I'd think it'd be best to cut out most of the parts, but leave important ones. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five:  
Yami Bakura vs. Yami Yugi**

During the fifteen minute intermission before the first round begins, Yami is back in Yugi's bedroom looks through his deck to see if Yugi puts in the right cards for the Duel. He also saw Slifer the Sky Dragon in the deck as well. The Pharaoh then finished, and places his deck in the slot of the Duel Disk. The darkish-blue place around him reappears like with Yugi before, as the Young Boy appeared right next to him.

_"Something's not right, Pharaoh,"_ he said. _"Something is wrong with Bakura, and I don't know what."_

"Perhaps it's the evil spirit who used to possess him before," Yami said. "I remember the first time we met when you and our friends' souls were trapped inside your favorite cards. He's nothing but a soul stealer, whose goal is to collect all seven Millennium Items."

_"But it can't be him,"_ said Yugi. _"Don't you remember what Tristan told us? He threw the Millennium Ring away back in Duelist Kingdom, where nobody would be able to find it."_

"You've got a point there," said Yami. "We'll just have to wait and see what's going on."

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Heather was on her way to the Duelist Deck first before anyone else. But as soon as she was passing Marik's room, the door to the bedroom suddenly opened as an arm pulled out and grabbed her, yanking her into the room before the door slides shut. She was suddenly in the dark room, where there were three figures in the room. The Queen Bee stood up and dusted herself off.

"Okay guys, what's _going_ on?"

"Don't you remember, Heather?" the middle figure asked. "We're in this tournament for a reason. All four of us are here to _kill_ the Pharaoh once and for all, and to take everything that was originally his. But first thing's first, we need to go according to plan."

"Master, what should we do about the Pharaoh's friends? And the Total Drama contestants?"

"Not to worry. We just need to get them out of the picture before all of us could reach to the final four. And once the Pharaoh loses, it will be the right time to strike him."

"But don't forget our deal. Once this is all over, you need to give me your Millennium Rod and the Millennium Puzzle."

"And _your_ deal about helping me getting revenge on Gwen!" Heather pointed out.

"I know. We've got plenty of time for those before the night is over. Just stay close to the plan and everything will turn out _perfectly_ for this world in for the taking!"

Heather smiled evilly and rolled her eyes away, thinking, _Well, at least these guys are such sane to be around. I just hope that none of our plans would fall apart after the first semi-final round of the tournament is done with._

A "click" sound from the flatscreen TV in the room is heard, as the four looked over and saw Chris, making his announcement.

"Attention finalists, fifteen minutes is up," he said. "Yugi and Ryou, please report to the Dueling Deck immediately for your Duels. McLean out."

The television then goes black.

"You heard the host," said the middle figure. "Phase one of our plan going into action."

* * *

Both Yami and Bakura, who is acting more quiet and stranger after the intermission's over, followed Chris McLean to one of the elevators. As soon as they reached to the stopping point, the doors slide open, revealing to be a Dueling Arena and right on top of the blimp. Chris walks out of it, and steps aside for both Duelists to walk past him.

"Duelists first," he said.

Both Bakura and Yami walked past him. While the boy was getting on the platform, the Pharaoh stopped and paused for a minute.

"I have to _win_ this," he whispered. "I have to advance to the next round."

Yami then walked to the platform followed by Chris. Both Yami and Bakura stood at the end of the arena, with Chris McLean in the middle of it.

"Okay Duelists, I'll be watching you Duel from here," said Chris. "Since I'm the co-host for this tournament, if I catch any of you cheating or getting onto the field, your automatically disqualified. Now on your marks! Elevate the playing field!"

With that said, the arena was rising up until it was a few feet up from the deck, both Duelists ready to Duel. Everybody finally made it to the deck, as they all walked over to one of the sidelines. Good thing there was extra room on it. The wind was suddenly swooping by, almost everyone wrapping their arms around themselves, since their all up four thousand feet in the sky. Courtney, Heather, and Marik can't be seen. Courtney because she said she rather watch official Total Drama Duelists duel instead of dueling nasty-looking losers. Marik for reasons unknown, and Heather because she'd rather waste her time than to watch "strangers" go all out against each other, but was watching the Duel from her room anyway. Good thing the Duel is going on live and the flat screen TV in every room was on incase someone can't make it to watch the Duel.

"W-whoa," Joey said, his teeth chattering. "D-dueling up here is insane."

"And f-freezing," said Serenity.

Both Mai and Gwen looked over under the Dueling Arena over to the other side of the sidelines, as the Hot Girl said, "Oh look, here comes the _true_ leader now." Gwen suddenly knew what Mai meant, as she saw both Kaiba and Mokuba ready to watch the Duel.

"Oh good," the Goth girl said with least enthusiasm in the tone of her voice.

"Alright, I'll make a quick speech," said Kaiba. "We're not in altitude flying above four thousand feet. The strong winds and the coldness will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

The boys then smiled, as Tristan said, "Yeah! Now there's some twist!"

"I've got to hand it to ya, Kaiba's great when it comes to throwing tournaments," said Geoff.

"Y-yeah, dueling in the very cold air will do well," Duncan smirked.

Meanwhile, back up at the Dueling Arena, all was quiet. Bakura's eyes were hidden from the shadows of his bangs. Yami suddenly know what is going on.

"Look, before we begin, why don't you tell me who you really are?" the Pharaoh asked. "So we can end this charade!"

All of a sudden, from what everyone is seeing, Bakura's hair is getting a little bit spikier and it looks like he was growing more maturely with noticeable adult features on him. He was chuckling under his breath.

"Have it your _way_ then, but I know who you _are_!"

Something near Bakura's chest was glowing yellow-ish glow, and before anyone knew it, there was a dream catcher-like ring around his neck, and the looks on his face now looks more evil and adulterous, his eyes are now dark blood red.

"The spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

Gwen's eyes shot widen, as she asked, "_**What?**_ Another one of the Millennium Items?"

"Uh, guys?" LeShawna asked. "Bakura doesn't look cute anymore!"

"No kidding, LeShawna," said Joey. "That's the evil Bakura!"

"Wait, hold on," Duncan said, before looking over at Tristan. "You guys never told us that he had an evil side. What gives?"

"It's complicated to explain, but the person came from the Millennium Ring he has around his neck," Tristan explained. "But I don't even know how in the name of continuity that he got it back. I threw the ring into the wild back at Duelist Kingdom. I tossed it into the deep parts of the woods, miles away from anyone. I don't know how Bakura got it back, but I know it's not a good thing."

For some reason, Namu gave out an evil smirk, before looking to the others and asked, "So what's the fuss all about? What's that thing around his ring?"

Everybody looked over to the Light-Blonde teen, as Téa said, "Namu, it's hard to explain, but that's not really Bakura."

"You see, both Yugi and Bakura have these really old magic that have magic powers," Joey continued for Téa. "Yugi's item is good, but Bakura's item is bad."

"And by the looks of it, that guy who looks just like Bakura, but more like an adult version of him, lives inside that thing?" Duncan guessed. "And his name is…Yami Bakura, right?"

"You guessed it," Tristan said, crossing his arms.

"You're telling me that this evil spirit is Dueling Yugi?" Namu asked. "That hard to believe."

LeShawna looked past Téa right at Namu and said, "Yeah, we all didn't believe it at first either. How are we suppose to know that this 'hocus-pocus' stuff like this even exists?"

"And let's just hope Bakura doesn't drag Yugi to the Shadow Realm," said Joey. "Or even worst, death itself."

That reminded Namu of something. He looked over at Gwen for some reason, and couldn't help but stare at the strange-looking necklace around her neck. He would ask her right now if it's part of the items both Yami and Yami Bakura have, but he figured now wouldn't be the right time, so it'll have to wait.

After a conversation involving Yami Bakura wanting the Millennium Items and something else in the tournament, Chris lifted his arm with a smirk on his face and said, "Okay Duelists! Let the Duel begin!"

"Let's go, Yugi!" Tristan yelled.

"Come on, Yugi!" Téa yelled. "We're all here for you!"

"Come on, Yug'! Show that evil guy what ya made of!" LeShawna cheered.

"Yeah! Kick his butt into next week!" Trent yelled.

With that, both Yami Bakura and Bakura drew five cards from their decks, and the Duel begin.

* * *

The Duel was progressing so far. Yami was in the lead and was wiping out Yami Bakura down in an instant, losing most of his life points. Even though she hates to admit it, Gwen really liked Yami Bakura's haunting ghost and spirit monsters and strategies since she loves things that are scary. However, Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring started to glow once again, the same thing happening in his eyes. Since Yami destroyed three of his monsters, he gets to summon Dark Necrofear into the field, a blue-ish monster, with its mechanical stomach ripped open and holding a robotic baby that is missing an eye.

"That's creepy," said Geoff.

"Yeah, and since Bakura summoned a powerful monster, it can't be good," said Duncan.

"That explains so much, and yet so little," LeShawna commented.

* * *

Yami defeated Dark Necrofear with the Dark Magician Girl, the monster yelling in agony in dark magical-like flames around her and the baby before it destroyed. However, because of it's special ability, Yami Bakura opened a slot from his Duel Disk, placed a card in it, and shuts it.

"And since you destroyed Dark Necrofear, I can activate this card!" Yami Bakura exclaimed. "_Dark Sanctuary!_"

The card shows up in front of him, the image showing a castle with multiple eyes, eyeballs, and mouths that contains eye balls. Yami looks in shocked, and asked, "What's that?"

"You're about to find out," Yami Bakura said before chuckling. "As the entire field gets shrouded in dark magic!"

All of a sudden, a giant, red-like castle appears, following red skies and black clouds, surrounded the entire Dueling Deck, including the sidelines. Everyone looked scared as they watch what is going on. As soon as everything stopped, the eyes, mouths, and mouths that has the eyeballs in them opened up one-by-one. Almost everyone was starting to get creeped out.

"It's the evil eyes!" Joey yelled, wrapping his arms around his little sister.

"I don't _like_ this!" Serenity shrieked.

"Whoa, it's like being in a horror movie," Gwen pointed out, her eyes being shocked instead of getting afraid. "…Only this is _real_."

"Real?" Geoff repeated, jumping up into Duncan's arms and wrapping his arm around the Delinquent's neck. "Ahh! We're all going to die! I wish Bridgette is here, and so does my mom! I never get to see movies that involve Paris and surfing with my girl!"

Duncan dropped him to the ground, glared at him, and yelled, "Dude! I'm scared too, but you don't see me getting scared about it!"

Gwen looked up to see Yami, only to see that he too, is afraid…

**Later…**

"I play Destiny Board!"

"Destiny Board?" Yami asked in a frightful tone. "What does it do?"

"This card will spell out a message for you," Yami Bakura explained. "After five turns and when all four letters are revealed, the Duel will be over and you will lose!"

_"…I have to win this."_

* * *

Yami drew it. He drew the perfect card that will end the Duel once and for all. He sacrificed three monsters and summoned an even powerful monster. The monster whips out half of the Dark Sanctuary field on Yami's side, the glowing light surrounding the blimp until it's long red body with spikes surrounds the blimp, even right near the gang, and once the brightness toned down, a huge red dragon appears and growled at Yami Bakura.

"I don't believe it!" Yami Bakura yelled. "It's his _EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS!_"

Serenity was shaking in fear; Joey was doing the same with his eyes wide open, Geoff, Trent, Duncan, and Justin looking shocked, the huge Devine Beast hugging the blimp with its incredibly long body.

"W-what the heck is _**that**_ thing?" Justin asked.

"D-Does anyone know what that is?" Trent.

"It's the biggest and scariest monster I have ever seen!" Joey said.

"Is that one of the Egyptian God Cards I've been hearing about?" Duncan yelled.

"Yeah."

Duncan looked over to where Gwen is, as she couldn't help but notice part of the long body of Slifer right behind her and Namu.

"Your right, Duncan," the Goth girl said. "It's one of the three powerful Egyptian God Cards. The most powerful monsters in all of the game. If someone summons them, then it's all over."

"How did you know all of this?" Namu asked.

"Yami and Kaiba," Gwen answered. "I should know, because I was with them when Marik kept bragging about wanting the other two from the both of them."

**Confessional**

"Wait, Gwen was with the cool Yugi and Kaiba when she learned about the monsters?" Duncan asked, leaning over the sink. "I wonder if she _knows_ a lot of things we don't know about. Or about why she was with both of them...No, Duncan! Stop making fun of Gwen's relationship and focus about those cool-looking monsters!"

**End of Confessional**

"I'm afraid it's over!" Yami yelled.

"Alright!" Joey cheered. "Nice going, Yug'!"

"Now take that guy down, hun!" LeShawna yelled.

"What's with the cheering? Some filler moments like from_ Dragon Ball Z_?" Duncan asked with a confused look on his face.

"_SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!_" Yami yelled. "_ATTACK HIS LI—_"

He then suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, feeling a presence from his Millennium Puzzle. When he turned around, he suddenly saw Marik walking up behind the Arena where Yami's side is, holding the Millennium Rod.

"What do you want, Marik?" Yami asked.

Everyone saw that Marik arrived, and that both Joey and Duncan were glaring angrily at him, the Brooklyn-Accent teen lifting his fist and the Juvenile Delinquent holding his pocket knife.

"Hey, why don't you come over here and get a _piece_ of this?"

"And say hello to my little friend!"

Before Joey and Duncan could run up to him, both Duke and LeShawna stopped them, Duke wrapping his arms around Joey's and Tristan helping him out while LeShawna grabbed Duncan with his wrists and holding him behind his back with Trent blocking him from his view on Marik, his arms raised in the air.

"You don't want to mess with him, guys!" Tristan yelled. "And Duncan, just be _glad_ that Courtney's not here to see this!"

Mokuba looked over at him and yelled, "Hey, what gives you the right to waltz in and interrupt the Duel?"

"What do you want?" Yami repeated.

"Listen," Marik started. "Bakura is now under my control with the Millennium Rod and would only do what I command him to do."

Yami fully turned around to face the Bad Guy, a shocked look on his face before saying, "But I thought the spirit of the Millennium Ring is in possession of Bakura!"

"True, but I am in now control of both Bakura and his spirit," Marik explained. "And now I shall prove it. By freeing your friend's mind!"

Then, like a lightning bolt, Bakura was suddenly himself again, his cute features returned and his hair not a little spiky anymore. He was suddenly starting to feel pain in his arm again and kneeled to the ground.

"M-My arm!" he said. "It hurts."

"Bakura!" Yami yelled.

Everyone looked shocked that the Cute Boy was back, but is now in pain.

"Bakura!" Joey yelled.

"No way!" Duncan yelled.

"You alright, hun?" LeShawna asked.

"Yugi? What's going on?" Bakura asked. "Why am I in a Duel? What happened to my arm?"

"It's him," said Yami.

"He's in pain, and without the spirit, he is weak," said Marik. "Therefore, you may want to _reconsider_ your attack. The attack from your Slifer the Sky Dragon would even make things worst. Would you risk the health of your friend?"

"Hey, that's _cheating_!" Joey yelled. "It's cheap!"

"Bakura, you okay?" Tristan yelled.

"Hang in there!" Téa yelled.

With that, Marik turned around and headed back to the elevators, seeing as how he is no longer needed for his plans.

"Y-Yugi?" Bakura asked. "I-I don't feel so good."

"Bakura!" Yami yelled.

He then ran up to try to help Bakura, but before he could, Chris lifted his arm up, looks mad, and said, "Whoa-whoa-whoa! What the heck are you doing, man? According to the rules, you cannot have contact with your opponent during the Duel! Take even one more step, and its hello to Loverville."

Yami glared at him and groan, knowing that he can't help one of his friends and looked back at Bakura, a worried look on his face.

"Stop this Duel right now!" Geoff yelled.

"Bakura's not feeling good; he needs to get to a hospital!" Tristan yelled.

"Sorry dude, but if you cannot declare an attack in five minutes, Loverville!" Chris taunted right at Yami, purposely ignoring everyone.

**Confessional**

"I've got to do something to help Bakura!" Yugi yelled. "But if I don't do something within five minutes, I'll be disqualified!"

**End of Confessional**

"Yugi!" Kaiba yelled. "I'll make this decision very easy for you. Finish him off!"

"Make a move within five, no, make that four minutes, and your automatically on a one-way trip to Loverville," Chris taunted once again. "So continue now!"

"Yugi! Do it!"

Gwen looked over right at Kaiba and started glaring at him, her teeth gritting in anger.

**Confessional**

"Another thing that I HATE about Kaiba, he cares about no one's safety!" Gwen pointed out, her arms and legs crossed. "That stupid egotistical two-timing jerkface. Why did I even bother li—"

She quickly covers her mouth, as she sheepishly whispered, "I'm much more worst than Courtney does back when she wasn't so (bleep)y back at the island."

**End of Confessional**

However, something was odd. After a minute or two of Bakura begging to be taken to a nearby doctor, he was glowing a bright light. He started screaming in agony with everybody watching in shock. He quickly stood up, and as soon as the bright light was tone down, Yami Bakura is now back where he is standing.

"It's you _again_!" said Yami.

"That's right, I'm back in control over your friend, Bakura, and I'm still in him," Yami Bakura explained.

For some reason after he said this, Namu looks pretty ticked off.

"And if your planning on using your Egyptian God Card to attack me, Yugi, why don't you do it right now?" Yami Bakura asked. _"COME ON YUGI!"_

"Wait, he's leaving himself wide open on purpose?" Geoff asked, scratching his chin.

"I bet this isn't like him at all unless he always goes insane," Duncan suggested. "Like Izzy for example."

"I don't think the evil side of Bakura is much more insane than Izzy, you guys," said Tristan.

_"ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME!"_ Yami yelled. _"NOW! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON, ATTACK!"_

While Slifer the Sky Dragon is charging up it's blast from it's mouth, Yami Bakura still stood in his place, an evil grin across his face. The attack made a direct hit, the Evil Side enjoying the pain with ecstasy. Before anyone knew it, everything suddenly disappeared, and the real Ryou Bakura was unconscious on the ground.

"So…is it _over_?" Duncan asked.

"Yep, and Yugi _won_!" Geoff cheered, lifting his arm up in the air. "**WHOO!**"

"It's not over yet you guys," Téa said, a concerned look on her face.

"The winner of this Duel is…Yugi Muto!" Chris McLean proudly announced. "He gets to advance to the next round of the semi-finals!"

Yami ignored what he said, and ran up to Bakura to help him out. The Dueling Arena set down, and before the Pharaoh knew it, almost everyone ran up to the Arena and checked to see if Bakura is okay. He's still alive, but he's badly injured. Tristan volunteered to carry Bakura back to his room, as Geoff helps him out with it. While everyone was leaving and carrying Bakura with them, both Yami and Gwen stood behind. The Goth girl turned around and saw the Millennium Ring on the ground right behind them. She walked up to it, picked it up, and dusts it off to get a clear view of it.

"So this is the Millennium Ring Yugi told me about," she whispered. "I guess he wasn't kidding at all."

"You okay, Gwen?"

Gwen looked shocked and turned around, and once she did, she saw that once where Yami stand, Yugi is suddenly right there standing in his place. The Goth girl nod and walked up to the Young Boy, still holding onto the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yeah, you were right about the Millennium Items, Yugi," said Gwen. "They can be used for good AND bad things. Like Yami in your puzzle, the evil side of your friend in the ring. You might want to hold onto this for safe keeping. Don't want to lose this or get fallen into the wrong hands."

Yugi nodded, took the Millennium Ring from Gwen, and smiled. They both walked on ahead to catch up with everybody else, before Chris lifted his arm up at them.

"Dude, congrats on advancing to round two of the semi-finals," he said. "And as the winner of this Duel by Battle City Rules, you get to keep your opponent's rarest card."

"No way!" Yugi snapped. "I think Bakura's been through enough already."

"You tell him, Yugi," Gwen said, giving him a thumbs-up.

With that, both of them continue on to follow their friends.

"And don't you neighborinos forget!" Chris yelled. "We'll take another fifteen minute intermission, and after that, round two _will_ begin! It consists of LeShawna going up against Mai Valentine!"

While everyone was leaving for the elevators, Mai walked up to her, and said, "May the best girl win."

"Don't you know it," LeShawna said with a smile.

"And that ends the first round," Chris said to one of the nearby cameras, as the sounds of elevator doors shut. "Can anyone stand a chance against Yugi and his Egyptian thing-a-ma-jig? Who will come out victorious next round? Does Mai Valentine have what it takes to take on one of Total Drama's very own? Find out, in the next episode of Total…Drama…uh, whatever this special's called!"

"Wait, we're still on live?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, Mokuba," said Kaiba. "Yes we are."

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YUGIOH! BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE:  
(NOTE: Video recorded after tournament's end)**

There was Ryou Bakura, as it looks like that he's feeling all right and quite happy, chewing on a shish-ka-bob.

"Well I don't even remember what happened," the Cute Guy explained. "One minute, I was with all my friends, but then the next thing I knew, I was up on the Dueling Deck dueling against Yugi! Geoff kept telling me that my ring is possessed by a guy who looks like me, but I think he's joking around or something."

He took another bit on the shish-ka-bob before continuing, "Even if I still don't remember my time during the finals, then it would've been great if I just reached further into the finals, but knowing Yugi, he deserves to go further than me. Now if I only _knew_ where my Millennium Ring is…"


	26. LeShawna vs Mai Valentine

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N:** Sorry for being two weeks late, I was busy rewriting this and I had school, caregroup, school, activities, school, those kind of things. Not to mention that I've been getting into Dexter's Lab recently. But other than that, here's the new chapter! Let's see if LeShawna stands a chance against Mai Valentine. Hope you guys enjoy!

Oh, and just to be on the safe side, this is the censored version of the chapter, since in the Japanese version, most Harpie Ladies and their counterparts wear revealing clothing. If anyone is interested and has a DA account, I'll upload the uncensored version over at DA, but it will be marked as matured. Just to give you a heads up. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six:  
LeShawna vs. Mai Valentine**

Things were pretty hectic during the fifteen minute intermission. Bakura is resting well, but the Millennium Ring went missing! Yugi pretty sure that he had it with him when Gwen gave it to him. Then almost everyone tried to convince Kaiba into landing the blimp so they could take Bakura to the hospital, but he kept refusing. However, thanks to Serenity standing up to the bossy CEO, Kaiba managed to get some good doctors to Bakura's room to check his condition, because that's how rich he is. In her bedroom, LeShawna was setting up her deck, putting in some cards she won during the tournament, and placing them in her deck slot.

"Let's just hope I win this round," she said.

A clicking sound was heard, as the Ghetto Girl looked at the flat screen television and saw Chris with his signature evil grin on his face.

"Attention Duelists, please report to the Dueling Deck for the second match of the semi-final round of LeShawna vs. Mai Valentine," he announced. "McLean _out_!"

The flat screen suddenly went blank, and LeShawna stood up with a smirk on her face.

"Look out, Mai, 'cause Shawnie's got this Duel in the bag!"

* * *

Both girls followed Chris to the elevator where they will be dueling against each other. While they were waiting to reach to the top of the blimp, both girls were smirking right at each other.

"So LeShawna, do you have what it takes to beat me?" the Hot girl asked.

"You know it, hun," LeShawna nodded.

They finally reached to the Dueling Deck, as Chris let them pass to the upper level of the arena. Both walked up to their places near the end of each part of the arena, Chris standing in the middle. Everyone made it to the sidelines, and most was anxious to see both girls dueling against each other. However, joining them are both Courtney and Heather, since they've been absent last chapter.

"I wonder if this Duel is just going to be good 'ole normal and fun without any darkness to interrupt it," Duncan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, both Mai and LeShawna _are_ pretty nice," said Tristan. "I'm sure they don't have any evil intentions in their minds."

"Yeah, pretty nice," said Courtney, a heartless look returning to her face. "Nice and **BORING**! And the only person with any evil intentions around here is Gwen, since she is, after all, a boyfriend stealer."

"You would just _**SHUT**_ up for once?" Joey yelled. "Your always nagging and complaining, and _SHEESH!_ You're much naggier than Heather." He looked over at the Queen Bee glaring right at him. "Oh, no offense."

"None taken," said Heather.

Back up at the Dueling Arena, both girls were getting ready to activate their Duel Disks.

"Ooh, a catfight, I_ love_ catfights!" Chris said with a smirk. "And girls, remember the rules I explained last round. And now…elevate the playing field!"

The arena was starting to rise off from the ground, as the Sadistic Host continues, "This round consists of LeShawna vs. Mai Valentine! Let's see who wins this and gets to advance to the next semi-final round!"

Mai then activated her Duel Disk, with LeShawna following.

"Let's go, LeShawna," she said. "I'm about to show you what dueling is all about!"

"Good luck, girl!" said LeShawna.

Back at the sidelines, everyone was having a hard time rather or not who they're going to root for.

"I'm not even sure who," said Gwen. "Both LeShawna and Mai are pretty awesome girls and all."

"Well I'm rooting for that woman," said Courtney. "Since LeShawna badmouthed me, she lost my respect."

"She didn't technically talked bad about you, and you turned your back on her since you came back halfway last season," Duncan pointed out.

She gave him her infamous deathly glare and asked, "Do you want a kick in the crotch or not?"

Duncan lifted his arms up with a somewhat scared look, saying, "Okay, okay!"

**Confessional**

"Courtney is such a boyfriend abuser," Joey explained. "I hear fans saying that a kick to the crotch is a romantic thing, but it's a serious abuse! Don't believe me? Go rent some books at the library or something, or better yet, go on the internet and complain!"

**End of Confessional**

"I don't care who I'm going to root for, this is going to be a pretty good match," said Duke.

"Yep," Tristan nodded.

"And Duelists…begin!" Chris happily exclaimed.

**LeShawna: **4000/**Mai: **4000

"Alright, I'll start things off," said Mai, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_. "And place one monster face down in defense mode. I guess that'll end my turn." _(5)_

She places a monster card onto the Monster zone, the face down monster card appearing vertically in front of her. LeShawna smirked and drew a card from her deck _(6)_.

"Here I go," she said. "I summon Blue-Winged Crown in attack mode!"

The Ghetto Girl summoned a monster, as the monster flew around her before flying over in front of her. It was a blue bird with a red-flaming head, resembling that of a crown. **(ATK: 1600/1200)**

"Now my Blue-Winged Crown, destroy her face down monster!"

Blue-Winged Crown suddenly flew up towards the sky, and suddenly makes it's way towards the face down monster with it's beat. As soon as it hits it, the face down monster was flipped over, revealing to be a magneta-hair bird woman with bright blue skin and wearing a blue jumpsuit with fangs, claws, and wings on it's arms. **(DEF: 1400)** She screamed out in agony before she disappeared.

"What? A Harpie Lady?"

"That's right, LeShawna," said Mai. "Just so you know, my deck is filled with Harpies. So you better watch out!"

LeShawna just smirked, and said, "So you really are a challenge, huh? Fine. Then LeShawna can take down your Wind monsters with hers!"

The Hot Girl's eyes widen with confusion and asked, "W-What?"

"Ya heard me," said the Ghetto Girl. "To end my turn, I place one card face down." _(4)_

She slipped a card into the Spell/Trap zone as it appears in front of her and behind the Blue-Winged Crown. Mai glared at LeShawna and drew a card from her deck _(6)_. She then smiled.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, because I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode." _(5)_

The Hot Girl placed a monster card onto the Monster zone, as a beautiful woman with short megneta-hair wearing silvery magical armor appeared on the field **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1050)**.

"Dark Witch, attack LeShawna's Blue-Winged Crown!" Mai commanded. "_Angel Dust_ attack!"

Dunames Dark Witch suddenly gathered a dark energy ball which looks like it has stars in them, and throws it right at Blue-Winged Crown, making it a direct hit. It screamed out in agony and disappeared. **(LeShawna's LP: 4000 - 3800)**

"And now I'll place one more card face down and end my turn," Mai said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the face down card appearing in front of her _(4)_.

LeShawna drew a card from her deck _(5)_, as she suddenly once again smirks, saying, "I activate my face down card! Call of the Haunted!"

The card flipped open in front of her, the image showing a graveyard with fog hovering above it. The fog suddenly appeared from out of the card, and there was a shadowy figure. Once the fog clears up, there is now Blue-Winged Crown, chirping out in excitement.

"This Trap card lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard, and special summon it back on the field," the Ghetto Girl explained. "But she's not alone, because now I summon Harpie Lady One in attack position!" _(4)_

LeShawna placed the monster card onto the monster zone, the monster flying out of nowhere in front of her master and right next to Blue-Winged Crown, the same monster Mai has, but with different skin color, different wing colors, and wearing a dark purple and purple jumpsuit. **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)**

"Just like my Harpie Lady," Mai said in surprised.

"That's right Mai, except this Harpie Lady has a special ability," LeShawna started to explain. "For every WIND-attribute on the field, thanks to Harpie Lady One, they_ all_ gained an additional three hundred attack boost." **(Harpie Lady One: 1300 - 1600, Blue-Winged Crown: 1600 - 1900)**

Gwen looked on with a shocked look on her face, saying, "That's the same kind of stradegy LeShawna pulled on me when we were dueling each other. But I wonder if Mai has anything up her sleeve."

Joey looked over at the Goth girl, and said, "You don't know_ anything_ about what type of strategy Mai has. I wonder if your best friend up there has what it takes to take her down."

Both looked up and continue watching the Duel from the sidelines, as LeShawna smirked and said, "Alright my Blue-Winged Crown, take down Dunames Dark Witch!"

The Blue-Winged Crown flew up, and flew straight at Dunames Dark Witch. But before it could strike, Mai suddenly pressed a button on her Duel disk and her face down card flipped open, revealing to be a Trap card, the image showing a beautiful mirror-like jewel-incrested wall.

"Hold it right there, LeShawna, 'cause I activate my Trap card, _Mirror Wall_!" she exclaimed.

The beautiful jewel-like wall suddenly surrounded Dunames Dark Witch, and before the Ghetto Girl knew it, the Blue-Winged Crown's beak was suddenly caught in it the colorful lines appearing around it. **(Blue-Winged Crown ATK: 1900 - 950)**

"It decreases your attacking monster's power level in half," Mai explained. "Now Dunames Dark Witch, take down Blue-Winged Crown!"

Dunames Dark Witch gathered up the same energy ball filled with dark and stars on them and threw it. It made a direct hit to Blue-Winged Crown, as the bird disappeared. **(LeShawna's LP: 3800 - 2950)**

"Unfortunately, I have to pay two thousand life points to keep this up in every turn, but I don't want to waste my life points," said the Hot girl. "So I'll get rid of it."

With that, she disposed of the card from her Spell/Trap slot and slips it into the Graveyard slot. LeShawna was trying to think of a strategy, and looked back at the cards in her hand.

_I still didn't drew that card that stupid pain-in-the-butt host didn't gave me yet, so I need to stall Mai for time_ LeShawna thought, as she places a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the card virtually appearing right in front of her _(3)_. "I'd place one more card face down and end my turn!"

Mai drew a card from her deck _(5)_ and smirked, saying, "Alright, LeShawna. Things will change soon enough, because I summon Birdface in attack mode!" _(4)_

A gold and amber-like bird with with dark blue armor and and greenish feathers flew out of nowhere and right in front of it's master and right next to Dunames Dark Witch **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600; ATK: 1600 - 1900) **LeShawna's eyes widen while The Hot Girl still stood there and smirked. "Feeling surprised, Mai? Incase you didn't know, not only does your Harpie Lady One increases WIND-Attribute monsters on your side, but on my side as well!"

"Dang it!" LeShawna yelled, stomping her foot.

"Now Dunames Dark Witch, attack LeShawna's Harpie Lady One!" Mai yelled. "Angel Dust attack!"

Dunames Dark Witch is now performing the same energy ball she was gathering, and as soon as she threw it, LeShawna quickly pressed a button on her Duel Disk, yelling, "Activate face down card! Negate Attack!"

The Trap card flipped open in front of her, the image showing a darkish blue vortex. The same vortex appeared from the card right in front of Harpie Lady One and the energy ball that Dunames Dark Witch threw was tossed into the vortex before closing up.

"This card stops you from attacking my monster, and it instantly ends your battle phase!" LeShawna said.

Mai crossed her arms, glaring at the Ghetto girl, and said, "Fine, then it's your move then."

"With pleasure," said LeShawna, drawing a card from her deck _(4)_. "I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" _(3)_

She places the monster card onto the Monster Zone, and with Harpie Lady One's surprise, a person with long red bird-like wings with black-darkish brown hair with red maskings over his eyes. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 600; ATK: 1800 - 2100)**

"And now I'll equip Harpie Lady One with this!" said LeShawna. "Gust Fan! It increases one of my Wind-Attribute monster's four hundred extra attack points, costing two hundred defense points." _(2)_

A Japanese-like fan with a Dragon on it appeared out of nowhere as Harpie Lady One took it, swinging it around before hiding half of her face behind it, much to the embarrassment of Harpie's Brother **(Harpie Lady One's ATK: 1600 - 2000/DEF: 1300 - 1100****)**. Mai's eyes widen in shock. LeShawna's bird-monsters are stronger than hers and she doesn't have any face down cards to protect her or her own monsters!"

"Harpie's Brother, take down Birdface!" the Ghetto Girl commanded.

Harpie's Brother flies up, and flew right where Birdface is, and punches it in the stomach before it disappeared. **(Mai's LP: 4000 - 3900) **However, once it did that, something bright appeared in front of Mai, and before anyone knew it, a new type of Harpie Lady appeared out of nowhere. It looks the same like Mai's, but was wearing an armor plate on her chest with green feathers attached to the arms **(ATK: 1800/1300; ATK: 1800 - 2100) **_(3)_.

"Let me guess, thanks to Birdface's special ability, you get to summon a Harpie Lady to take it's place," LeShawna pointed out. "It looks the same as yours and my Harpie Lady."

"That's right, LeShawna, except this is a Cyber Harpie Lady," Mai explained. "You could say she's an upgraded version."

"That still doesn't leave your Dunames Dark Witch right open," said LeShawna. "Harpie Lady One, attack Dunames Dark Witch _now!_"

Harpie Lady One flew over to where Dunames Dark Witch is, and with one slash across the chest, the Magical Witch suddenly disappeared. **(Mai's LP: 3900 - 3700)**

"It looks like my turn's over, so hit me with ya best shot, girl!" the Ghetto girl exclaimed.

Mai drew a card from her deck _(4)_, and smiled at the card she just drew. _This should help_, she thought, before slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_. The Spell card appeared in front of her, the image showing an angel carrying a glowing card in her hands. "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three new cards from my deck and discard two from my hand."

The Hot Girl did what she instructed, drawing three cards from her deck _(6). _She took two cards from her hand and slipped them into the Graveyard slot, and suddenly smirked once again _(4)_. She looked over to LeShawna and asked, "Well you asked for it, LeShawna. Because now I'm about to give it to you! Ready, hun?"

Over at the sidelines, Duncan looks shocked, looked over to anyone who is reading this right now, places his hand on his lips, and puckers them by moving his hand, technically air kissing at the audience.

"Good night, everybody!" the Juvenile Delinquent said with a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Why don't we _end_ this?" Mai asked. "Since I have Cyber Harpie, I activate the Spell card,_ Elegant Egotist!_" _(3)_

She placed the card into the Spell/Trap zone, and the Spell card appeared in front of her, the image showing a inside-of-a-kaleidoscope-look-a-like with Harpie Lady's face in it.

"This lets me special summon and split one Harpie Lady into_ three_!"

Cyber Harpie Lady then flew up with a smirk on her face, and all of a sudden, the whole Dueling Arena was glowing gold. Almost everyone on the sidelines covering their eyes at the brightness. LeShawna couldn't even believed what is going on. She saw Cyber Harpie's shadow in the gold bright, and watched as she was suddenly splitting up into three. As soon as the brightness disappeared, Harpie Lady was given a new Golden armor, same with another Harpie with short orange hair that almost covers half of her face and the other with spiky blue hair. **(ATK: 1950/DEF: 2100; ATK: 1950 - 2250)**

"Let's give a big Battle City hello to the Harpie Lady Sisters!" Mai introduced. _(2)_

"No way, there are many others too?" LeShawna asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's right, LeShawna," Mai said. "Harpie Lady Sisters, wipe out Harpie Lady One! Triple Scratch Attack!"

The three Harpie Ladies all flew over to LeShawna's side of the field, and they both took turn slashing across Harpie Lady One across the chest, her witnessing the pain before disappearing. **(LeShawna's LP: 2950 - 2700; Harpie Lady Sister's ATK: 2250 - 1950; Harpie's Brother's ATK: 2100 - 1800)**

"Now to complete my turn, I place one card face down and that'll do," Mai said, placing a card face down on the field _(1)_.

**Confessional**

"This is just_ great_!" LeShawna shrieked. "How am I suppose to beat Mai when she's already ahead of the game? No, Shawnie's not stopping now! I'm not gonna quit until I drew the right card and get the right combo."

**End of Confessional**

The Ghetto Girl drew a card from her deck _(3)_. She then sighed, saying, "At least this could stall her. Your Harpie Lady Sister's won't be around for long, Mai! Because now I sacrifice Harpie's Brother in order to summon Roc from the Valley of Haze!" _(2)_

Harpie's Brother was suddenly blowing around him before he disappeared, and a new monster suddenly appeared to take it's place. It was a huge bird with a buffalo skull around it's face and beak, red wings, and surprisingly has snakes for a tail **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400)**.

"It may not be one of my best monsters, but it's strong enough to take down your Harpie Lady Sisters," LeShawna pointed out. "Roc, attack the Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Roc then howled loudly behind it's buffalo skull before flying over to the Harpie Lady Sisters, and right when it swoops past them, hitting them against it's wings, they all disappeared **(Mai's LP: 3700 - 3250)**.

"Remember LeShawna, I'm still one step ahead of you!" Mai yelled, anger showing from her eyes. "And now it's my move!"

She drew a card from her deck (_2)_, before continuing, "And now I activate my face down card! Hysteric Party!"

The card flipped open in front of her, the image showing multiple Harpie Ladies rising up from the brightening lightening spark from the ground.

"This Trap card let's me special summon as many Harpie Ladies as I can from my graveyard, by discarding one card from my hand," the Hot Girl explained slipping a card from her hand to her graveyard slot _(1)_.

The flash of thunder suddenly appeared from the sky as it strikes in front of Mai, forming a bright thunderous and lightning vortex on the ground. Just then, Cyber Harpie and Harpie Lady where shown flying out of. The vortex shuts both of them stood proudly in front of their master.

"Now this is what I call 'Girl Power,'" said Mai. "Now I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two new cards from my deck!"

She places the Spell card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a green and blue pot with an evil grin on it's face. Mai then draw two cards _(3) _and smirks again, saying, "Now I activate the Spell card Monster Reborn!"

She places the last card in her hand into the Spell/Trap zone, the card appearing in front of her and the image showing an Egyptian Ankh. All of a sudden, there was brightness all around, looking as if it was forming a huge dragon of some sorts. LeShawna appears to be confused by this.

"What's the heck's going on?" she asked. "I don't remember you summoning that monster!"

"Because I discard it when I activated Hysteric Party," Mai explained. "Due to the effects of Monster Reborn, I can bring it to the field from the graveyard. LeShawna...meet HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!"

"WHAT?"

The brightness was tone down, as there was a giant red dragon that looks like it was dying of hunger, with a blue jewel-incrested thing on it's forehead, and it growls, scaring almost everyone on the sidelines **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500)**

"So, it's still weak," said LeShawna.

"Not for long, because now Harpie's Pet Dragon's special ability activates!" Mai exclaimed. "With each Harpie Lady on the field, it gains an additional three hundred attack boost each!" **(Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK: 2000 - 2600)**

"And I'll raise it's power even more by summoning yet another Harpie Lady onto the field in attack mode!" Mai exclaimed, slamming a monster card onto the Monster zone.

Another Harpie Lady flies out, also wearing a blue jumpsuit **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400; Harpie's Pet Dragon: 2600 - 2900)**

"I'm dead..." LeShawna whispered.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy Roc of the Valley of Haze!" Mai demanded. "With _Fearsome Fire Blast_!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon then opened it's jaws and was charging up a fireball. It then spits it out and made a direct hit for Roc, earning it a growl before it disappeared. **(LeShawna's LP: 2700 - 2200)**.

"Harpie Lady, attack LeShawna's life points directly!" Mai exclaimed.

One of the Harpie Lady flew over to the Ghetto Girl and slashes her across her chest, earning her a scream. **(LeShawna's LP: 2200 - 900) **Almost on the sidelines looked shocked and worried, especially Duncan.

"Well what are you waiting for?" LeShawna asked. "Aren't you going to finish me off?"

Mai smiled and said, "Nope. Tell you what, since your a great person and all, I think I'll give you one last turn before my Harpies can finish you off!"

The Ghetto Girl gulped, being surrounded by Harpie's Pet Dragon, Cyber Harpie, and two Harpie Ladies, all of them glaring evilly at her.

**Confessional**

"LeShawna could consider herself lucky that I spared her for one more turn," said Mai, the smile of victory returning to her face. "If she doesn't do something, she is toast!"

**End of Confessional**

_Dang it!_ LeShawna thought. _What am I going to do now?_

"LeShawna!" Duncan yelled. "Don't give up now! You've still got a turn left! Just do something to turn this Duel around!"

The Ghetto Girl looked over to the Juvenile Delinquent with a confused look on her face, and asked, "And what makes you think I can win this? And why are you rooting for me anyway?"

Duncan sighed before continuing, his girlfriend looking on while giving out a glare, "Remember when we made a deal that we'll be enemies again after this is over? Well I'm rooting for one of my pals right now! Just kick that hot gal's butt to Japan and back!"

Courtney made the Delinquent turned over to him and asked, "What the heck were you doing? And why are you cheering for LeShawna?"

"Hey, we made a deal that we'll be friends and root for each other during the tournament," Duncan calmly explained. "We'll be back into enemies after it's all over."

"You didn't hook up with her, did you?"

"No, of course not! After all, McGrady already called dibs on her and I already had dibs on you. So now we're even.

**Confessional**

Courtney was writing down on a notepad, glaring angrily, saying, "Okay, Duncan _has_ to be lying. There's something going on between him and LeShawna that I don't know about. But more importantly with him and Gwen! So LeShawna will the fourth person to go down if she wins. The Brooklyn-guy number three, Duncan number two, and Gwen is number one to go!"

She flipped through the notebook pages and stopped as she continued, "I already have my top ten goals. My last goal is winning this tournament. Getting revenge on Gwen, putting her through humiliation, and exposing her for the true evil person she is, is number one. But LeShawna going down is number three."

**End of Confessional**

_Okay, if Punk boy insists,_ LeShawna thought, closing her eyes, placing a hand on top of her deck. _C'mon, please whoever-controls-the-universe, guide me through._

The Ghetto Girl drew a card from her deck _(3), _looked, and saw that it was the right card!

"Now I activate the Spell card!" LeShawna exclaimed, slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone. The Spell card appears in front of her, the image showing three girls in battle together, they were most likely LeShawna, Gwen, and Bridgette. "Sisters of Summer!"

Mai's eyes widen, as well as everyone on the sidelines.

"What?" Joey shrieked. "That card has Gwen, LeShawna, and Bridgette! How did they wound up in a card?"

**Confessional**

"Yeah, Chris gave us some pretty neat cards based on our time and experience during the show," Gwen explained. "I have no idea how he made them, but they help us in our time of need. Just wait and see until all eight of them are revealed."

**End of Confessional**

"By paying half of my Life Points, I can special summon all three monsters with the same name," LeShawna explained **(LeShawna's LP: 900 - 450)**. "All three from wherever they are, my hand, deck, and graveyard."

The Ghetto girl grabbed her deck, looked through it, and quickly places two cards on the Monster zone, places her deck back into the slot, and got a card from the Graveyard slot and places it on the Monster zone. All three monsters suddenly appeared in front of her, the seperate Harpie Ladies like the Harpie Lady Sister. The long red haired, the orange haired, and the spiky blue haired Harpie Ladies all stood in front of their master.

Mai smirked before saying, "Big deal, my Harpie's Pet Dragon now has three hundred more attack points each from your Harpies." **(Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK: 2900 - 3800)  
**

"But here's one more special ability," LeShawna continued. "Gwen, Bridgette, and I are best friends. We're three peas in the same pod, and we stick by each other's sides no matter if it's good or bad. So by discarding one card from my hand, I can choose one of the two options. A) Increase one of my monster's attack points equal to all of my monster's attack points until the end of this turn, or B) Sacrifice in order to summon one of my monsters and raise it's attack points equal to the sacrificed monsters until the end of this turn. So I go with B." _(1)_

"So now I sacrifice Harpie Ladies Two and Three in order to summon...SIMORGH, BIRD OF DIVINITY!"

Harpie Ladies Two and Three both twirled around as a gust of tornado appeared. Everyone covered their faces with their arms, Joey held onto Serenity, Trent doing the same with Tea, Gwen with Yugi, Tristan with Duke, Kaiba with Mokuba, and so on. Yugi squinted one of his cute eyes open, yelling,

"Wow! That's some powerful card LeShawna has!"

"Doesn't cards like that fall under the category of...'ya know, the unspeakable from those fanfics?" Joey yelled, holding onto Serenity as tight as he could.

**Confessional**

"Yep, that's one of the reasons why I give the Total Drama contestants those cards," Chris said. "Just like from that one tournament, but only one of them was under the category since he has a powerful monster in his deck. Suckers!" **[1]**

**End of Confessional**

The tornado finally stopped, and something was flying down in front of the field, revealing to be a giant gold bird wearing a bejeweled crest and crown. **(ATK: 2700/DEF: 1000; Simorgh, Bird of Divinity's ATK: 2700 - 5300) **Gwen opened her eyes, both she and Yugi still had their arms cowardly around each other.

"That's the same monster LeShawna used against me," she pointed out. "Except she made it all powerful thanks to the Spell card she had."

Yugi opened his eyes, looked up to the Goth girl, and asked, "Gee, you think."

Mai's eyes widen as soon as the Ghetto girl's rarest monster appeared in front of her, as she said, "Nice try, but if you done your calculations, once you attack my Pet Dragon with your bird, it won't wipe me out."

"Who says anything about attacking your Harpie's Pet Dragon?" LeShawna asked. "Simorgh, take down one of her Harpie Ladies and the rest of her life points!"

"WHAT?" Mai shrieked.

Simorgh then started flapping it's wings, creating a strong wind. One of the regular Harpie Ladies were covering their face with their arms, but couldn't take the pressure anymore. She screamed in agony before disappearing...leaving Mai losing the rest of her Life Points. **(Mai's LP: 3250 - 0)**

"And the winner of this match is...LeShawna!" Chris declared. "She gets to advance to the next semi-final round."

The monsters in front of both girls suddenly disappeared, as LeShawna couldn't believe what just happened. She just won the first round, and gets to advance to the second semi-final round. She jumped up and shouted with excitement, "_Yeah!_ Alright baby! Watch out, 'cause Shawnie's one step _closer_ to winning the tournament! _Whoo!_"

Mai walked up to the Ghetto girl with a friendly smile on her face and said, "Wow, your a pretty good Duelist. I knew I should've finished you off when I had the chance."

"Aww, ain't nothin' girl," said LeShawna.

The Hot girl drew a card from her deck, looked at it, and hands it over to her opponent, saying, "Since this Duel is part of Battle City, here. Take my rarest card. Good luck getting further into the finals."

LeShawna took it, and instantly saw that it was Harpie's Pet Dragon. She smiled and said, "Thanks."

The Dueling Arena was setting down, and once it did, both girls walked out of the platform.

"And now to announce the next match," Chris explained. "In the next match, it will be Joey Wheeler vs. Geoff! We will take another fifteen minute intermission."

Joey walked up to Geoff and said, "Dude, it'll be stolked to Duel against one of my favorite contestants!"

The Party Dude gave him a fist pump, and said, "Yeah man, best of luck."

"And that concludes the second match of the first semi-final round," Chris declared, saying into the camera. "What kind of other cards did I give to the contestants that they will be mistaken for either a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu, when they aren't in actuality? Does Joey stand a chance against one of Total Drama's very own contestant? Tune next time on Total...Drama...whatever this special's called!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YUGIOH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE:  
(NOTE: Video recorded sometime after the second match ended)**

Mai Valentine is in her room, sipping on some apple cider she found in the mini-fridge, before looking over to the camera.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised about LeShawna winning the Duel," she said. "I knew I should've finished her off. But hey, I think she deserved to go on ahead more than I do. After all, I did manage to get into the final four back in Duelist Kingdom, I can't keep going on ahead." She took another sip before continuing, "Besides, LeShawna has the Wind-powered deck in her hands, so knowing her, I'd bet she can get to the Final Four in a snap of a finger. At least nothing bad happened to me, that's just one thing. It could've been worst though. If I lose against Marik, I might get sent to either the Shadow Realm or a one-way ticket to the afterlife. Now I wonder what kind of decks the other competitors from Total Drama have. Hope I knew how Yugi and the others would manage."

* * *

**[1] **A reference to Psychid and DuelerKing's story Total Drama Tournament. There are some scenes in it which Chris remarks that Cody's a Gary Stu thanks to having a powerful card. If it's okay with them, I was hoping to carried that out from that story, since Chris is going to remark the Total Drama contestants for giving them powerful cards that might help them win.


	27. Joey Wheeler vs Geoff

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N:** I'm a MONTH LATE! Sorry it took me so long to rewrite this out. So here's the new chapter for ya. I hope the next chapter will be released sometime next week before, on, or after my birthday. Enjoy! Also, grammar/errors, let me know, thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
Joey Wheeler vs. Geoff**

It's been pretty good during the fifteen intermission going on. Both Geoff and Joey goes to their rooms to prepare, and the Brooklyn-Accent teen kicking everybody, except for Serenity, out of his room. Over at LeShawna's room, she was celebrating the fact that she gets to advance to the next round. Both she and Gwen were in her bedroom, the best friends drinking soda. The Ghetto Girl having Sierra Mist, the Goth girl having Pepsi.

"That was a cool duel, LeShawna," said Gwen. "Both you and Mai did a pretty good job out there."

"Thanks, girl," LeShawna said, sitting down next to her best friend. "Ya know, maybe being in the tournament isn't such a bad idea. At least it gives us the chance for one of us to win the million big ones."

"Uh-huh," Gwen said, nodding her head.

**Confessional**

"I know what people might be _confused_ about," said Gwen. "During last season, LeShawna and I…we kind of went off the wrong deep-end, since I hit Harold with a shovel. I think she might still be crushing on him, even when she was particularly happy when he came to the Aftermath studio after he got eliminated. But after the season was all over, we buried the hatchet now…but she's _still_ kind of mad at me for what I did to Harold."

**End of Confessional**

Meanwhile over at Geoff's bedroom, he was preparing his deck for the upcoming Duel between him and Joey. He was putting him a couple of cards he got from Dueling his fans during the tournament, along with a card Chris gave him.

"Alright, my deck is ready to go!" Geoff said with excitement. "Hope I get to make it further than I did to make up for last season."

A clicking sound was heard, as the Party Dude looked over and saw Chris with his sadistic smirk, saying, "Attention Duelists! Please report to the Dueling Deck for the third match of the semi-final round, Joey Wheeler versus Geoff. McLean out!"

The flatscreen turned blank, and Geoff stood up and quickly puts on his Duel Disk, saying with a friendly smile, "Watch out Joey, 'cause your going _down_!"

* * *

Both Joey and Geoff were following Chris to the Dueling Deck to get their Duel ready to go. Both blondes were giving each other friendly smiles.

"So Geoff, got what it takes to take down the Godfather of Games?" Joey asked.

"Excuse me? You? The Godfather of Games?" Geoff asked. "What makes you think your that title?"

"Hey, I'm the third best Duelist in Domino," the Brooklyn-Accent teen explained. "Not to mention that Yugi's my best pal. No one can beat me."

"Even Seto Kaiba?" Geoff asked.

Joey suddenly start glaring at him, saying, "Don't mention him when I'm around!"

"Okay, geez," said the Party Dude. "You took him _more_ serious than Gwen does."

* * *

The trio finally arrived to the Dueling Deck, as both the blondes were getting into their positions on the Dueling Arena. Almost everyone arrived to the sidelines, watching the two friendly Duelists get at it. Both Joey and Geoff were at the end of both sides of the arena. The Dueling Arena was raising up, meaning that the Duel's about to start.

"_Elevate_ the playing field!" Chris announced. "This match consists of Joey Wheeler against Geoff! The rules are as followed from the first match. As soon as these dudes are ready, the Duel begins!"

Both friends activated their Duel Disks, and drew five cards from their hands _(5; 5)_

"Let's go, man!" Geoff said. "'Cause I have what it takes to beat you!"

"Bring it on, dude!" said Joey. "It's an honor to duel a celebrity from one of my favorite shows!"

"Thanks."

**Joey: 4000/Geoff: 4000**

Meanwhile from the sidelines, everyone was wondering who is going to win.

"Well I'm not sure _who_ to root for," said Serenity. "I mean, Joey's my big brother and all, but Geoff is pretty friendly too."

"Yeah, but I wonder which one's the _strongest_," said Tristan.

Across from everyone to one of the sides of the sidelines, Mokuba asked, "So Seto? Who do you think might win this?"

"Well, Joey has a brains and attitude of a dog while Geoff behaves like an unthinking monkey," Kaiba insulted. "So I'm pretty sure that one of them would be smart enough to win this."

Unbeknownst to him, Gwen heard what he said and quickly shot a glare at him. Back at the Dueling arena, the Duel is getting started.

"I'll go first," Joey said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "I'll play a monster in face down defense mode. Come hit me with what you got!" _(5)_

He then places a monster card onto the monster zone, as it vertually appeared face down in front of him. Geoff gave out a friendly smile and drew a card from his deck _(6) _and said, "Alrighty then! I place one card face down and summon Space Mambo in attack mode!" _(4)_

The Party Dude places a card into the Spell/Trap zone, and the card appears face down in front of him, as well as a huge blue spaceship-like fish that is glowing bright blue. **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)**

"Space Mambo, attack his face down monster!" Geoff exclaimed.

The spaceship-shaped fish flew over to Joey's face down monster, and rammed it's own body against it. The monster turns out to be the Swordsman of Landstar **(DEF: 1200)**, screaming out in agony before disappearing. It was now his turn, as he draws a card from his deck _(6) _and goofly smiled.

"Here I come Geoff, 'cause I summon Axe Raider in attack mode!" Joey exclaimed.

He placed a monster onto the Monster zone, as a warrior wearing bronze and gold armor carrying an axe appeared right in front of him. **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1150)**

"It has the same attack points as my Space Mambo," Geoff pointed out.

"Not for _long_!" Joey exclaimed. "Because I activate the Spell Card Energy Drain!" **[1]**

He places a card into the Spell/Trap Zone and the card appears in front of him, the image showing gold lightning sparks around some kind of vortex.

"First off, I get to target one of your monsters, then I draw one card from my deck," Joey explained, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_.

"That's all, dude?" Geoff asked with a friendly smile.

"Nope," Joey shook his head. "Now Axe Raider, attack Geoff's Space Mambo!"

With that, Axe Raider ran over to where Space Mambo is and slices it in half before it disappeared **(Geoff's LP: 4000 - 2300)**. Geoff angrily glared at Joey after what just happened and asked, "Hey, what gives, man? Your monster has the same attack points as mine and I lost life points because of it! Your monster could've been _destroyed_ as well!"

"That's just my Energy Drain's second effect," Joey explained. "After I got done drawing my card, your monster's attack points reached to zero. I place two cards face down and end my turn." _(4)_

He slips two cards into the Spell/Trap zones, and his turn suddenly ended. Geoff drew a card from his deck _(5)_ and exclaimed, "Now I activate my face down card Premature Burial!"

The face down card flipped open in front of him, revealing to be a Spell card, the image showing a man stuck on the ground with an "X" over him. The Party Dude then explains, "This lets me bring a monster back from my graveyard and special summon it to the field. And I choose my Space Mambo! At a cost of eight hundred life points, but it'll be worth it." **(Geoff's LP: 2300 - 1500)**

With that said, the same space ship-like fish appeared once again, before Geoff continues, "But it won't be so lonely for _long_, because _now_ I summon Creeping Doom Manta in attack mode!" _(4)_

He places the card onto the Monster zone, and appearing right next to Space Mambo appears to be an ordinary manta, but with glowing green eyes, nose, and mouth, looking apparent to be evil **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200)**.

"So, what's that weak monster gonna do?" Joey asked.

"It has a special ability," Geoff explained. "If it's Normal Summon successfully on the field, then no Trap cards can be played on both of our sides."

"WHAT?" Joey creeped out.

**Confessional**

"And one of my face down cards is a Trap!" Joey exclaimed. "And I'm still waiting for the right time to activate my other face down. Nyeh...Geoff's gonna _regret_ that."

**End of Confessional**

"Now I equip my Space Mambo with Steel Shell!" Geoff exclaimed, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a turtle shell with spikes on them, the same shell that suddenly appeared on Space Mambo's back. "It gives my monster an attack boost of four hundred at the cost of two hundred defense points. **(ATK: 2100/DEF: 800) **Space Mambo, attack his Axe Raider!"

Space Mambo then flew over to where Axe Raider is and destroyed it by bumping itself against it **(Joey's LP: 4000 - 3600)**.

"Creeping Doom Manta, attack Joey's life points _directly_!" Geoff exclaimed.

Creeping Doom Manta flew-er, "swam" over to the Brooklyn-Accent Teen and pecked right at him **(Joey's LP: 3600 - 2300)**.

"**_Big Brother!_**" Serenity cried out from the sidelines.

"Don't worry, Serenity, your brother's strong, he can fix his way out," Tristan assured her.

Back to the Duel, Geoff said, "Now I end my turn by playing the Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" _(3)_

He places the card into the Spell/Trap zone, and the card appears in front of him, the image showing a dark blue vortex with a lightning struck through it.

"This card let's me destroy one of your Spell or Trap cards!"

A lightning strike then appeared from out of nowhere and attacks one of Joey's face down cards, causing it to disappear. The Brooklyn-Accent teen glared and muttered, "Lucky shot."

He then drew a card from his deck _(5) _and said, "Here I go! I place one card face down and I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode!" _(3)_

Joey slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone and it appears face down, while a warrior-looking Alligator wearing black, red, and silver armor carrying a sword appears **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)**.

"It may not be strong enough to take down your Space Mambo, but it's has enough strength to take down your Creeping Doom Manta," Joey pointed out. "Alligator's Sword, attack!"

Alligator Sword swung his sword before running over and slicing Creeping Doom Manta in half before it disappeared **(Geoff's LP: 1500 - 1300) **before Joey continues, "And since it's now destroyed, we can activate our trap cards again! Your move, man."

Geoff drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "First, I'll play the Spell card Pot of Greed. This let's me draw two new cards from my deck." _(3)_

He places the Spell card into the Spell/Trap zone and drew two cards from his deck _(5)_. He then gave out a smirk when he saw that it's the same card Chris McLean gave to him. He knew that it's going to have to wait for a little while, so with that, The Party Dude took a card from his hand, opened the Field Slot from the Duel Disk, places a card in it, and shuts it.

"I activate the Field Spell card," Geoff explained. "_A LEGENDARY OCEAN!_" _(4)_

"A _WHAT-NOW_?" Joey exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the entire Dueling Deck was slowing forming water. Everyone in the sidelines was getting creeped out by this. A huge, virtual-like atlantis appeared right in front of Geoff. The water was raising up pretty quickly, everyone freaking out about it.

"I hope you all know how to **SWIM**!" Duncan shrieked.

"Big brother!" Serenity yelled out to Joey.

Mokuba quickly wrapped his arms around his older brother, freaking out about the water. Kaiba placed his hands on his brother's shoulder and back, and, unlike everyone else, remained calm. The water finally raised up above their heads, but it suddenly stopped right above Geoff and Joey's knees. Everyone in the sidelines opened their eyes, looked around, and saw that they were breathing normally, despite being under water. If the camera angles out to where the Dueling Deck is on top of the blimp, all over the Dueling Arena is is a huge place similar to Atlantis while the waters would looks like a big, walloping jell-O. Everything is silent, nothing but moving waters.

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Gwen. "Everything that is happening is _virtual_. That means the water is too."

Yugi looked over to the Goth girl and said, "You've got a point there, Gwen."

"Wait, so we were_ worrying_ about drowning for nothing?" Duncan shrieked. "Man we act like _idiots_!"

Everyone looked up where the Duel is taking place. Back up at the surface, Geoff and Joey were smiling friendly at each other.

"This card increases all WATER-attribute monster's attack points by two hundred," the Party Dude explained. "And it also degrades their level by one."

Back under the virtual water, everyone saw Geoff's lips moving, but they couldn't hear what he is saying.

"What's he saying?" Serenity asked.

The Delinquent placed his hand near his lips and shouted, _**"HEY GEOFF! SPEAK UP! WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**_

"I don't think their listening," said Yugi, his eyes still focusing on the Duel. "Since we're in virtual under water, we can't even hear what their saying up there."

Courtney glared, shrieked, and said, "I can't take it anymore! Duncan, get me up to the surface. _PRONTO!_"

"Your the princess," Duncan smirked.

With that, the Delinquent places his hand underneath his _abusive_ girlfriend's high-heeled shoe while Courtney places her hands on his shoulders. Duncan then lifted her up until her entire head is poking out from under the virtual water. Both Geoff and Joey turned their heads around and saw her there.

"**HEY!** You stupid dumb-blonde-for-brains!" she insulted. "Our readers have not waited an **ENTIRE** month past Halloween to watch you guys talk but with no hearing!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" both Joey and Geoff yelled in unison, both of them glaring at the C.I.T.

Before Courtney could talk about, Duncan was loosing his balance from underneath the virtual water, and he suddenly fell, with Courtney falling along with him, falling onto him on his chest.

"Dang it," said Tristan. "Now we have to watch the rest of the Duel without knowing what they were saying."

"Just like watching Matlock at a bar," said Justin.

Back up at the surface, the duel between the two friends continue. **(Space Mambo's ATK: 2100 - 2300)**

"And now just so Space Mambo won't be so lonely, I summon Unshaven Angler in attack mode!" Geoff exclaimed._ (3)_

A pirahna-like monster appears right next to the space mammal, but with a glowing thing attached to it and with sharp teeth **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600; Unshaven Angler's ATK: 1500 - 1700)**.

"Unshaven Angler, attack his Alligator Sword!" the Party Dude demanded.

Unshaven Angler "swims" over to Alligator Sword, but before it could attack, Joey suddenly activated his face down card, where it was revealed to be a Spell Card, the image showing four cute little goats.

"Activate Scapegoat!" the Brooklyn-Accent teen yelled.

The four colored-goats appeared, as Unshaven Angler bit one of the goats before it disappeared.

"What the hey?" Geoff asked.

"This Spell card summons out four goat tokens that protects my monsters and my life points," Joey explained.

"Well in that case, then I'll destroy your other goat then, tough guy," Geoff smirked. "Space Mambo! Destroy his other goat token! The uh..." Geoff places a finger on his chin. "Which ever one you like, I _guess_!"

The Space Mambo then swam over and had crashed right into another scapegoat, destroying it in the process. Space Mambo then swam back over to Geoff's side of the field.

Geoff merely smirked. "I'll end my turn for now. Still have what it takes, Joey? You can always call it quits, you know."

Joey gave out one of his creepy chins to Geoff. "Not if I can help it, Party Boy! 'Cause now it's my turn! So look out!" Joey then pulled out a card from his deck and looked to see what he had drawn. (_4_) Joey's eyes widened a bit. _Awesome. I actually drew the card I need. But wait, remember what Yugi had taught me. When the time comes, I'll know when to use it. For now, I'll just have to wing it out. For now, I'll place this face down for good luck._

"And now, I place one card face down and summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" Joey shouted, placing a monster face-up monster onto his side of the field, along with a card face down in front of him. (_2_) There was a glow on Joey's side of the field, and as the glow faded, standing in front of Joey stood a humanoid black panther wearing battle armor and holding up a sword. It lets out a terrifying screech as it stood in a battle position. **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600)**

"Sadly, this guy comes at a price," Joey said, but still with that smile on his face. He then raised a fist up. "Panther Warrior can only attack when I have to sacrifice a monster or a token on my side of the field, and since I hate to get rid of my good goat friends, they'll have to do, so I'll sacrifice one of them in order to attack your Unshaven Angler!"

With that, one of the two scapegoats disappeared, as Panther Warrior lets out another loud growl and made it's way over ot the Unshaven Angler, slicing it in two, before disappearing. **(Geoff: 1300 - 1100)**

Meanwhile, back underwater, everyone was still unsure of what was going on up there, but they knew somehow that Joey was winning.

"Looks like Joey's winning the whole thing," Tristan pointed out. "About two or three more attacks and Geoff would lose this duel."

Duncan shrugged. "Hey, they're both awesome duelists. I'm sure Geoff has a trick or two up his sleeve..." he then crossed his arms. "_Maybe._"

Yugi smiled. "I wouldn't say I'm surprised. You could say that my Grandpa and I helped Joey become a duelist, and we actually _taught_ you guys how to, as well. So in a way, you could say that it's like a student versus student in this match."

"How long do you think Geoff would last?" Mai asked, crossing her arms.

"Eh, about two or three turns, give or take," LeShawna rolled her eyes.

Back up on the surface, It was now Geoff's turn as he drew a card from his deck. (_4_) He then smiled. "Boy, are you in for it now, Joey," he said. "I sacrifice my Space Mambo to summon my first ultimate beast, dude!" _(3)_

The Party Dude started waving his hand up. The water then began to move as if caught in a wind storm, splashing all over the place, and for once Joey was thankful that the water's not even real since some had splashed over the crotch area of his pants. Just then, a typhoon began to form in front of Geoff, his monster getting caught in the typhoon as it both disappeared right in the center.

Everyone from below watched with their eyes widened as they knew Geoff was about to summon an ultimate creature. The typhoon disappeared, but the creature that had emerged from the typhoon stood standing right in front of Geoff and was looking right at Joey. The monster had blue scales all over it's body, and four blood-red eyes with large teeth, and large fins, with some parts of it with spikes on them. It then looked down at Joey's monsters with it's mouth drooling in hunger.

"Joey, meet The Ocean Dragon Lord - Daedalus!" Geoff shouted. **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 1500; ATK: 2600 - 2800) **"Do you know a special ability where I can only sacrifice this beast to special summon a stronger one, but had to wait another turn?"

"Y-Yeah," Joey said in fright, nodding his head.

"Good, because now I activate the Spell card!" Geoff exclaimed. "Partners of Sea!" _(2)_

He places the Spell card into the Spell/Trap zone, with the card appearing in front of him, the image showing a picture of two human-like merpeople wearing battle armor, the two warriors greatly resembling both the Party Dude himself and Bridgette.

"That's you and your girlfriend, man!" the Brooklyn-Accent teen pointed out.

"Exactly!" Geoff said. "By paying half of my life points, I can special summon a monster if the need to be special summoned by a tribute is required, if it's name is similar to one of my monsters on the field, and equip that monster with this card. That way, I won't be able to wait for another turn. So I sacrifice my Ocean Dragon Lord - Daedalus in order to summon..." **(Geoff's LP: 1100 - 550)**

Another wind storm suddenly swooped by, taking Joey by surprise. The water was making a torrent once again, as the monster lets out a horrible growl, before being swallowed up by another typhoon. The typhoon then began to grow bigger and bigger and bigger, until Joey could make out about eight glowing eyes staring right down at him.

"Joey, my man, say hello to the Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus!" Geoff introduced.

A large sea serpent had then emerged from the weakened typhoon, with two heads. One had blue scales while the other has pink scales, and they both let out horrible growls which even the others under the virtual water could hear them. **(ATK: 2900/DEF: 1600; ATK: 2900 - 3100)**

Joey's eyes widened. "Oh no! That thing is just as strong as one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes!" Joey shouted.

"Exactly!" Geoff said. "And thanks to the effects of my Spell card, by discarding one card from my hand _(0)_ I can get rid of all monsters on your side of the field! And half of their attack points goes straight to your life points!"

With that, the Ocean Dragon Lord opened both their mouths and had gobbled up both Alligator's Sword and Panther Warrior, and had swallowed them whole. Joey watched with his eyes widened at the horrible sight, the only thing left on the field was his face down card and his last scapegoat. **(Joey's LP: 2300 - 550)**

"You better think of something fast and wicked, dude!" Geoff shouted. "'Cause once my monster attacks your last scapegoat, you're done for, man!"

Joey then lets out a sigh as he drew another card. (_3_) _Man, this is like that duel I had with Mako Tsunami, only much worse. I got to think of something and fast. Maybe I can still summon Baby Dragon and if he attacks, my face down card can stop him. It's a long shot, but it's going to be worth it._ "And next, I summon Baby Dragon in Attack Mode!"(_2_)

Joey then went ahead and summoned another monster sideways, as another monster appears, only revealing to be a baby dragon-like creature with small wings. **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 700)**

"Oh come on, man!" Tristan said. "How can Joey's Baby Dragon help him get through this?"

"Unless he's planning on using Time Wizard again," Yugi explained.

"Time-What now?" LeShawna asked with a confused look on her face.

"You'll understand," said Yugi.

"So I'll end my turn by placing one card face down," said Joey _(1)_. "Come and get me!"

"Alright, man," Geoff said, drawing a card from his deck _(1)_. "Ocean Dragon Lord, attack that last Scapegoat!"

One of Ocean Dragon Lord's mouths opened, and then ate the last scapegoat and licked it's lips, savoring the taste. The Party Dude then gave out a friendly smile and said, "Get ready, 'cause next turn, your finished!"

Joey then growled, as he was trying to think of something. He then closed his eyes, placed his hand on his deck, and drew a card from his deck _(2)_. He then looks at it, and suddenly grins right at Geoff.

"Alright Geoff, this Duel is over!" He loudly exclaim. "First, I summon Time Wizard in attack mode!" _(1)_

A monster then appeared right next to Baby Dragon, the newly-summoned monster looking like a small, clock-like magician **(ATK: 500/DEF: 400)**.

"It has a Special Ability, but I got better plans than to activate that," said Joey. "Because now I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" _(0)_

He places a Spell card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing two shadowed-demonic like creatures fusing together in some sort of vortex. Both Time Wizard and Baby Dragon started glowing white as they were starting to swirl around, creating a new monster to take their place.

"This lets me fuse my Time Wizard and my Baby Dragon to form..._THOUSAND DRAGON!_"

The light faded out, the new fused monster looks like a grown-up Baby Dragon, but is now old. **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)**. Geoff looks at it very puzzled, while everyone back under the virtual water were embarrassed.

"Good night, Joey," Duncan said, placing a hand on his forehead.

Back at the surface, Joey was starting to get even more stuff going in his plan to win. He then exclaimed, "Now I activate one of my face down cards! Kunai with Chain!"

He then flips the face down card he threw down earlier, revealing to be a Trap card, the image showing some sort of sharp object attached to chains. The same chains from the image appears and was wrapped around it.

"This card let's me choose the following options," Joey explained. "Either I equipped it to your monster and switch it to defense or use it on my own monster and increase it's attack points by five hundred. I decided to go with my Thousand Dragon!" **(Thousand Dragon's ATK: 2400 - 2900)**

"So, it's still not strong enough to take down my Ultimate Beast,"" Geoff pointed out.

"Not for long, because now I activate my other face down card," the Brooklyn-Accent teen said, his last face down card flipped open in front of him, the image showing a dark-looking creature carrying a huge red dice. The same creature from the image appeared right in front of Joey.

"Skull Dice, this trap card rolls a dice," Joey explains. "However, there's a catch. Your monster's attack and defense points will get decreased at one hundred times of what number the dice is rolled."

The small black creature then threw the dice, as it starts to roll all around. After a small while, the dice stopped, and it stopped at five.

"That means that your Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus loses five hundred attack and defense points!" The Brooklyn-Accent teen said. **(Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus' ATK: 3100 - 2600)**

"**Crud!**" Geoff yelled.

"Thousand Dragon, attack Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus!" Joey demanded. "_Infernal Flame Breath!_"

Thousand Dragon lifted it's head up, and then started breathing in to the point where there is fire inside of his mouth, charging up it's attack. Everything was brightening up, everyone under the virtual water looked in awe and surprised. Thousand Dragon then released it's attack, breathing out fire. It made a direct hit to Ocean Dragon Lord, both heads screaming out in pain before disappearing, leaving behind a gust of wind and water splashing. **(Geoff's LP: 550 - 250)**

"And with that, I'll end my turn," Joey said, smiling victoriously.

"_Wicked_ move, bro," Geoff said, drawing a card from his deck _(2)_.

The Party Dude looks at the two cards he has in his hands, and he has nothing that can help him take down Thousand Dragon. He then looks down at his Life Point counter, his hand again, and back at the Duel.

**Confessional**

"Well it looks like I have nothing to fight back," said Geoff. "So I'm doing the only thing possible. The money is worth nothing to me."

**End of Confessional**

Geoff lifted his hand up, and, to Joey and everyone else's surprise, places it on top of his Life Point counter.

"I quit the game," the Party Dude proudly exclaimed.

Chris, who was watching the Duel between both blondes the entire time, looks confused and said, "WHAT? You mean your gonna give up winning rare cards and the million?"

"Yep," Geoff proudly said. **(Geoff's LP: 250 - 0)**

After his life points are gone, everything around the Dueling Arena disappeared, including the virtual water. Everyone looked up and confused of what just happened.

"Geoff just quit the game," Chris announced. "The winner of this Duel is Joey Wheeler! He gets to advance to the next round!"

Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Trent, LeShawna, and Namu started to cheer, happy that one of their friends is going to the next round. The playing field then lowered down, the Sweet Girl running up the steps, through the field, and quickly wrapped her arms around her older brother, happy that he's going to the next round.

"Big Brother, you did it!" she said. "You _won_!"

Joey wrapped his arms around his sister, returning the hug, and said, "Ain't nothing, Serenity."

Geoff walked up to the Wheeler siblings and said with a friendly smile, "Dude, that battle was tight."

"You said it," Joey said, turning his head to face the Party Dude, who is now shuffling his deck. "But why did you quit?"

"The money's not that important to me," Geoff said, placing his deck back into his Disk slot and getting one card out. "What's mostly important to me...is Bridgette."

"You love her, don't you?" Serenity asked.

"More than _anything_."

"Aww, that's so emotional," the Sweet girl said with a smile.

"By the way, Joey, here," Geoff said, handing over his card.

Joey pulled away from his sister from a moment and asked, "What's that?"

"My rarest card, you won," the Party Dude happily said. "So I'm handing it to you."

The Brooklyn-Accent teen took the card, looked at it, and looks back at Geoff with a smile, "Thanks man. It's awesome to Duel a reality show contestant."

"Okay, enough emotional scenes!" Chris interrupted. "We'll take another fifteen intermission. After that, we'll move on to the fourth match of the semi-finals that consisted of Gwen going against Heather!"

Gwen's heart sank in once again, almost forgetting that she has to Duel against her most hated rival yet. Heather walked up to her with an evil smile and said, "Oh, I cannot wait 'till I play a Children's Card Game with you. You'll be in for a surprise of a lifetime."

She then walks off with Courtney walking behind her, saying, "Yeah, Heather! I hope you take down Pasty McJerk Face next round! I'll root for you." While the CIT walks beside Gwen, she stopped and smacked the Goth girl with the back of her hand to the point where Gwen fell to the ground before leaving. LeShawna, Trent, Duncan, Yugi, Justin, Tea, Duke, and Tristan glared at both vilenesses while they were leaving.

"Oooh, tensions, I _love_ it!" Chris remarked. "That wraps up this month's late Duel. Is Geoff quitting the game a good reason? What does Heather meant about a 'surprise of a lifetime?' Can her revenge on Gwen be complete? And does Gwen have what it takes to take down the hated competitor in Total Drama history? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Whatever this special's called!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YUGIOH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE:  
(NOTE: Video taken sometime after third match ended)**

Geoff was laying down on his bed in his personal bedroom, with his hat over his face. He tipped his hat up and looked at the camera.

"Nyeh, I don't care about quitting or losing the game anyways," said Geoff. "So I blew on the million big ones through some Card Game, big deal. I hope Bridgette doesn't get mad at me for screwing up."

All of a sudden, a noise was heard that sounds like a ringtone. The Party Dude reached into his pocket, took out a cell phone, and saw the caller ID.

"It's Bridgette!" he said, as he flips it open. "Hello? Oh hi, Bridge!...Yeah, everything you just watched _really_ happened. I blew on the million, I don't care about that. I would rather pick you than a whole wad of cash and powerful cards anyway...Really?...You do?...Aww, ain't nothing Bridgette. Glad you don't mind."

Geoff suddenly remembered that the camera is still rolling, and places a hand over it.

* * *

**[1]**: If anyone doesn't know, I'm also using Anime-only cards in this as well, even when some cards have the same name, but with different type of cards and effects.


	28. Gwen vs Heather

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:**Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Sorry it took me SO long to update this! I've been re-writing this story here and there and got nowhere done to finish it. But now I'm officially done with this chapter. Expect the next chapter sometime either this weekend or next week. Enjoy!

**Warnings for this Chapter: **This story is now Rated T and the following chapter contains scenes of graphic violence/gore and may affect the appreiciation of certain characters. Because this chapter is based on the original YuGiOh manga where Mai and Yami Marik's Duel is just like this where it was changed completely in the anime. Continue reading at your own risk.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
Gwen vs Heather**

Gwen had already finished shuffling her deck and had placed it in her Duel Disk. She leaned her head up and looked at the clock on a wall the opposite of her. _"Just five more minutes."_ She leaned back on her bed, her eyes rolled to the white blank ceiling above her. She lets out a sigh. She doesn't like the way Heather has been acting tonight, and to be honest, Gwen seemed a little...what's the good way to put it...nervous? Scared? A mixture of both? The Goth girl seems to think so.

Gwen then reached for her necklace and held it up, revealing it's beauty. The eye in the center stared back at her, as if it was staring into her soul. She lets out another sigh, and lets the necklace fall back onto her chest. "Come on, make time go faster so I can get this over with," she muttered under her breath.

She doesn't know what the others are doing. Probably resting or getting something to eat, or probably checking up on Ryou Bakura's condition. She felt sorry for the Cute Guy. Being controlled by an evil spirit like that, probably has no free while unlike Yugi with Yami. Gwen then sat up as soon as she suddenly heard knocking on the door.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Gwen then eyed the door, and then got off her bed. She could hear someone's voice on the other side as she stood beside her bed.

_"Hey Gwen? You in there?"_

Gwen's eyes widened a little. For a minute there, she thought it was either Courtney or Heather giving her a talk down before the duel starts, but she was suddenly relieved that it was just Namu standing outside her door. She then walked over and automatically opens the door, and, with no surprise, saw Namu standing before her.

"Hey there, Gwen," Namu said giving out one of his innocent smiles. "I apologize if I'm interrupting anything."

Gwen merely shrugged and smiled, placing a hand on her hip. "No, I'm just waiting for the next round to start. So what's up?"

"Oh, I was walking by in the hallway and figured I'd stop by and wish you good luck," Namu said with a small spark in his eyes. "If this Heather is as_ bad_ as you guys say she is, then you're going to need all the luck you can get."

Gwen nodded and then stared down at her Duel Disk. "You said it. If only we know what type of deck she has, it would be _really_ helpful so I could find some weakness to it."

Namu crossed his arms right above his chest, his eyes looking down at the floor, looking as if he was trying so hard not to smirk. "And that's why I'm worried. And what with other shady characters around like that Marik creep and all, something tells me that all the rules of the game as we know are about to _change_."

"What makes you think that?" the Goth girl cocked her head.

"I'm just worried, that's all," Namu's eyes then darted something that caught his attention; the gold necklace Gwen has around her neck with the Egyptian eye in the center. "Oh, and I've been meaning to ask..."

"Yeah?"

Namu then looks back up to Gwen. "Well, I'm most curious about your necklace." He then narrowed his eyes down to Gwen's necklace again. "It looks something like Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and Bakura's Millennium Ring. Is that another of the Millennium items I've been hearing so much about?"

The Goth girl then looked down at her necklace and places a hand over it. "I don't even know that myself, sadly. Right before everyone and I came to Domino City, my little brother mailed this to me at the Aftermath Studios back in Canada. He wrote to me how our mother was in Egypt for a job interview. He then told me that she bought it there and then came home with it, and decided to mail it to me since she misses me a lot." Gwen smiled. "My mother was _always_ a generous person."

_Especially after my dad left..._

Namu's eyes widened a bit when he saw the look on Gwen's face, when even though she's smiling, her eyes said another. "You alright?"

Gwen's head snapped up from her trance, blinking a couple times. "Oh sorry. I kind of dozed off there, for a second," she said with a smile.

"You said your mother bought that from Egypt, am I correct?" Namu asked.

Gwen nodded. "Yep. Why?"

Namu shook his head waved his hand up. "Oh nothing, just that curiousity kills the cat, you know." Gwen lets out a small giggle.

"You know Namu," She said, placing a hand on one of his shoulders. "If you're okay in Joey, Duncan, and Téa's books, then you're alright."

Gwen then withdrew her hand as both she and Namu eyes rolled up to the ceiling when they heard the intercom going on. _"Attention Duelists! Please report to the Duel Arena immediately for the fourth match consisting Gwen going up against Heather. McLean out!"_

Gwen then looked back at Namu. "Looks like it's my time to shine, then," she said rather sarcastically. Namu then took a few steps back to let her out of her room, the automatic door shutting behind her.

"Good luck, Gwen," Namu said.

The Goth girl nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Namu." With that, she walks off down the hallway, Namu kept standing there as he watches her go. A weird look then came into his purple-hue eyes.

_"Good luck, Dear Gwendolyn...you're going to need it!"_

* * *

Gwen was standing in the elevator alongside Chris and Heather. Heather has her back turn where the purple cloak was showing to the Goth girl. Chris also had his back turned where he was eyeing the elevator doors before them. Gwen had her back leaned against the railing of the elevator. Heather was somehow quiet right now, and wasn't even looking at Gwen, not even to give her a threatening glare.

The elevator then came to a hault as the doors automatically opened up. Chris then led both girls up Dueling Deck, and both girls stood opposite of each other on the field, Chris stepping in towards the middle.

"Alright, dudettes, ready to begin?" Chris asked.

Gwen then saw something out of the corner of her eye, and her eyes moved where she saw Kaiba and Mokuba standing to her right. Kaiba looked up and stared back at her, but with no emotion on his face. She blinked before looking back at Heather, who was indeed giving the Goth Girl a threatening glare.

"You ready, Gwenny?" she asked.

Gwen lifted up her wrist containing her Duel Disk. "Ready to slam your face to the ground? My pleasure."

"Sorry, but I can barely hold my excitement anymore," the Queen Bee said. "I've been waiting for our duel to take place, and yet here we are."

Gwen kept glaring at her. Heather wasn't one who looks like she would get excited over something like this, though something seems a little off. She then heard footsteps on her left, so she looked and saw everyone else gathering around and looking up to the field.

"Elevate the playing field!" Chris called out. The arena then began to lift up from the ground and high above, both Heather and Gwen then activated their duel disks.

"Are you ready, Gwen?" Duke called out.

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Ready to slam her face onto the ground so _hard_, she'll literally bleed from her eyes!"

Joey, Tristan, Geoff, and Duncan snickered after what she had said. Heather scoffed.

"I've had it with you and your insults, Gwenny!" she shouted. "You should've never auditioned for Total Drama to begin with! Ever since I met you, my life has been a living Heck because of you, always standing in my way, always getting things that should've been mine! If anything, you should know that I actually started this whole thing, trying to make your life a living Heck!"

"Prove it," Gwen said, both her arms crossed.

"When you _insulted_ me, I read your journal to the entire world," the Queen Bee listed. "You having a _crush_ on Trent back then, I wanted to steal him _away_ from you, all the people you had as _friends_, I was trying to get them _against_ you. You had everything I _ever_ wanted, Gwen. So enjoy your last minutes here while you can, 'cause I'm planning on taking this duel to a _whole_ new level!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Heather smirked. "Why not look down behind you and see?"

The Goth girl then moved her head and her eyes widened. Standing before the Duel Arena, was Marik Ishtar, his face hidden within the shadows of his purple cloak. Yugi then turned to look and lets out a gasp as his eyes widened.

"Marik? What's he doing here?"

Joey raised a fist. "Something bad, I think. He hasn't shown up the last two duels, why show up now?"

Kaiba also turned his head too, watching with curiousity of why Marik was even here in the first place. Marik reached into his cloak, and to Yugi's horror, pulled out the Millennium Rod and held it up. Gwen's eyes widened too.

"What's he going to do with that?" she whispered.

"I am in control of this duel," Marik sneered from underneath his hood. "Heather is one of my servants, and as such, I must take this duel to the Shadow Realm!"

Everyone lets out a gasp at the same time.

"Guys, what did he say again?" Duncan asked.

"Something _bad_, I think!" LeShawna shouted.

**Confessional**

"Marik can't do this!" Yugi shouted towards the camera. "Gwen's only been in a Death Duel once back when we were dueling against Joey and Trent! She can't handle the stress of the Shadow Realm now! _It'll kill her_!"

**End of Confessional**

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Seto, he can't do interfere with the duel! It's against Battle City regulations!"

He was right. Kaiba has had it with people breaking his rules during the tournament, even to the point of actually killing the losing opponents. The CEO gripped both hands on his arms glaring over to Marik.

"The Shadow-_what_?" Gwen shrieked.

Heather merely crossed her arms. "You should've realized that this purple cloak I'm wearing's a _dead_ giveaway. I've been working with Marik this whole time! He promised me to help me get my revenge if I were to help him achieve his goal! And my revenge will be all the _sweeter._..starting with you, Gwenny."

Gwen then looked back over to Heather.

"You were working for Marik this whole time?"

**Confessional**

Duncan snapped his fingers. "I _knew_ something was up with Heather! I just knew it!"

**End of Confessional**

A sudden colorful glow then came to the center of the Millennium Rod, and a bright one at that.

"Guys, I don't like the looks of this," Trent said.

Téa nodded. "I agree with you on this, Trent."

Yugi just stared at Marik with a look of horror in his eyes, both his hands folded into fists at what he was about to do, and was afraid that it would happen. The Young Boy then blinked a couple times before looking down at his Millennium Puzzle, as it also gave out a glow.

_"Yugi, this is dangerous. Let me take over!"_

Yugi then closed his eyes as his entire body was being covered up in a white glow, the Egyptian eye symbol appearing on his forehead.

**"YU-GI-OH!"**

And with a golden glow with wind around, Yami Yugi suddenly appeared and took over Yugi's place. The glow suddenly stopped, with Yami quickly opening his eyes and quickly glaring over at Marik.

"Marik!" he yelled. "Ceased from what your doing! Gwen's already had _enough_ of you with your games. You must put a stop to it, now!"

"And ruin _my_ fun at getting revenge?"

Yami looked over to where the voice came from, and unexpectedly saw that Heather interrupted him, earning him from her a glare before she continued, "Sorry, random-guy-that-likes-to-grow-up-and-grow-young-every-now-and-then, my master Marik already set up the plans. So it's too late for that now." The Queen Bee looked over to Marik and said, "Come on, what's_ taking_ so long?"

As soon as Marik's Millennium Rod was glowing brighter with multiple rainbow colors, all of a sudden, some darkish purple clouds-or-fog started spreading over from out of nowhere, suddenly covering up the Dueling Arena, including the sidelines. Everyone was getting creeped out about this, especially Chris. Gwen, however, stood in her place, her eyes widen in shock.

"Yo, what's going on?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm scared, you guys," Serenity said, clutching onto her brother's arm in fear.

Gwen looked around her, and for the very first time in her life, was scared to death as if she's in a horror film. She then asked, "What's going on? This is _not_ part of the game! What have you done, Marik?"

Heather started laughing sadistically before saying, "My master is amazing, isn't he?"

"It's just as I feared," said Yami. "Marik has taken the girls' Duel to the Shadow Realm."

"Uh, the Shadow-what?" Duke asked, before looking over to Geoff.

"No offense guys, but it looks like we've ran into some sort of fog," said the Party Dude.

Téa took a step back, but not after accidentally bumping in front of Trent, before recognizing the place, saying, "This is no ordinary fog. I remember this place!"

Duncan looked around and said, "What? So do I. I recognize this place anywhere."

"You have?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, when I dueled against Selena," the Delinquent explained. "After I defeated her, she suddenly died because of this place."

"**WHAT?**" Courtney yelled, glaring deathly over at Duncan. "You were with** ANOTHER** girl?"

"Hey, I rarely know Selena, although we do have a grudge against vampires that sparkles and survives the daylight," said Duncan, looking quite a bit worried. "And not to mention that I already said that she's _dead_, alright?"

**Confessional**

"I'm glad that Selena girl Duncan's telling us about is dead," said Courtney. "She's lucky that I wouldn't have to take my anger out at her instead of Gwen."

She then suddenly evilly smirk and said, "Although judging by how bad the so-called Shadow Realm is, I think I'm beginning to like it! I wonder if Gwen might die if she loses. Oh, I can't wait! Heather, your a genius! Sorry I ever hated you!"

**End of Confessional**

"Gwen, you've _got_ to stop this Duel now, there's too much lives at stake in the Shadow Realm you don't even know about!" Yami yelled up towards Gwen, Joey watching on. "Forfeit the match!"

Gwen looked to what Yami was telling her. She was mixed with confusion. Did she want to give up for her own safety? If the Shadow Realm is as bad as what the Pharaoh was telling her, she's still not sure. She rolled her eyes away, looking for an answer. All of a sudden, there was a spark in her eyes. The Goth girl looked down at Yami with a smirk and said,

"Sorry Yami, but I'm still helping you defeating Marik's creeps one-by-one. And since Heather works for him, I'm taking my chance. After all, you _did_ say that a Duelist must take a risk, so if this Shadow Realm is as bad as your telling me, then I'll survive. Don't worry, okay?"

"But Gwen, you have no idea what the Shadow Realm can do," said Yami.

"Let her Duel, Cool Yugi," Duncan suggested. "If I survived a Shadow-whatever-this-place-is, then I'm sure she can make it."

The Pharaoh turned his head, looks back at Gwen, and said, "Fine. Just be safe, okay Gwen?"

"I will, Yami," said Gwen.

She then turned her head back to Heather, both girls raising their Duel Disks, both of them activated and ready to battle it out!

"This Duel consists of Gwen against Heather, another cat fight!" Chris sadistically said. "Since these dudettes are ready, let's see who can _survive_!"

**Gwen: 4000/Heather: 4000**

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to go first," said Heather, as she drew a card from her deck _(6)_. _Hmm...these cards are really awesome thanks to Marik. Now Gwenny will experience true fear._ "First thing's first, I summon one monster in face down defense mode and activate the Spell card Dark World Dealings." _(4)_

She places a monster in face down defense right in front of her followed by a card right behind it, the image showing a dark, scary-looking monster levitating a Duel Monsters Card.

"This card let's us both draw one card from our deck, then we need to discard another from our hand," the Queen Bee said.

With that, both girls drew one card from their deck each _(5; 6), _picked out a random card and places it in the Graveyard _(4; 5)_.

"Show me what you got."

"With pleasure," Gwen said, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_. "I summon Mystical Beast Cerberus in attack mode!" _(5)_

A monster suddenly jumps up out of nowhere, presumably the clouds of the Shadow Realm, a huge, blue-looking lion and of what looks like a head of a dolphine, wearing Dark Magician-like yellow and dark blue armor **(A****TK: 1400/DEF: 1400****)**.

"Mystical Beast Cerberus, _attack_!" Gwen declared.

The lion-like monster ran up towards the face down monster, and slashes through the card. It was a furry-like monster with long green arms and legs with three eyes and fangs. Heather suddenly felt a sharp pain across her chest. She shrieked in pain before clutching above her chest where her heart is.

"_YOUR LUCKY IT WAS FACE DOWN!_" the Queen Bee yelled. "_OTHERWISE, IT WOULD'VE BEEN MUCH MORE PAINFUL!_"

Gwen looks confused, and thought, _What does she mean by that?_

"Anyways, you activated Sangan's special ability," Heather said, still seething pain through her teeth. "When it gets sent to the Graveyard, I get to add a monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck and add it to my hand."

The Queen Bee took her deck, looked through it, selected a card, and places her deck back into the slot _(5)_.

"I'll go ahead and end my turn for now," said Gwen.

Heather smirked and said, "Well you should be, 'cause here I _go_!" She drew a card from her deck _(6)_. "I summon Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World in attack mode!" _(5)_

A monster appears in front of her, taking an appearance of somewhat of a dead person with a brighter tan-colored armor, carrying a sword with a long handel. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300)**

"Do you want to know why I feel pain?" Heather asked. "Well you get to experience even more pain! Beiige, attack Mystical Beast Cerberus!"

Beiige ran over to Mystical Beast Cerberus, and suddenly stabs it right in the back **(Gwen's LP: 4000 - 3800)**. While it was doing so, Gwen suddenly felt immense pain as if someone poked a sword through her back. She suddenly screamed out in pain as soon as she felt it, and looked down and saw as if she was being stabbed from nothing from her back through her stomach, blood flowing out of there. Tears suddenly ran down her cheeks from the immense pain she was feeling, looked at her Duel Disk that has droplets on them and was starting to freak out.

"B-_blood_?" she yelled.

Meanwhile from the sidelines, everyone was watching in horror for what's going on. First they saw Heather in pain, and then they saw Gwen as if she got stabbed with blood flowing through her, though nothing bad is showing.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled out, looking worried as heck.

"Oh no!" Téa yelled. "Is she gonna-"

"I hope so," Courtney said with amusement in her eyes.

"This is _crazy_!" Mokuba yelled. "I thought killing someone is against Battle City rules!"

_Gwen, no!_ Duncan thought.

"Everyone, don't be fooled," Yami said in a calm, assuring voice. "This is the effects of the Shadow Game. And I know what type of Shadow game this is: If a monster gets destroyed, their masters _pays_ the same consequence. Just like Heather was experiencing pain from earlier."

"So...Gwen's not _actually_ dying?" Duke asked.

"The Shadow Realm can play with our minds, thinking that this is actually happening," the Pharaoh continued. "In reality, Gwen is not dying, but the players will feel _great_ pain. However, whoever loses a Shadow Game will _suffer_ the most."

Gwen was hearing from what Yami was talking about from the Playing Field, and when she looks down, she saw that her wounds were completely healed, stopped bleeding, and the blood was gone!

_Yami's right, this is some sort of an illusion_ Gwen thought. _Except I can still feel the pain..._

"And now I place one card face down and end my turn," Heather said with a smirk on her face _(4)_.

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(6)_ and said, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" _(5)_

She places a card onto the Monster Zone, and a warrior wearing a Dark Magician-like armor with a dark red cape, carrying a shield and a sword **(ATK: 1600/DEF:** **1000)** For some reason, one of the blue orbs on his armor starts to glow.** (Breaker the Magicial Warrior's ATK: 1600 - 1900)**.

"Why is it's attack points increased?" Heather asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because Breaker has a special ability," Gwen explained. "When it's Normal Summoned to the field, it gains a Spell counter. His attack points gets increased by three hundred for each Spell Counter. And that's when either of us activate Spell cards. Breaker, attack Beiige!"

Breaker ran over to Beiige, and suddenly sliced it's arm right off it before it disappeared **(Heather's LP: 4000 - 3700)**. As soon as this happens, Heather's scream was heard off screen followed by something that fell to the ground. Everyone in the sidelines were watching as this was all happening.

"_THAT WAS MY DUEL DISK ARM_!" The Queen Bee yelled offscreen.

A sound was then heard as if someone was picking something up from the ground, and a reattach-sound was heard. Everyone seemed to be grossed out by it.

"Heather's arm fell out and reattached?_ Ewww_," Joey said, covering Serenity's eyes.

"Just be glad we're _not_ allowed to show scenes like that on television," Chris said offscreen.

"Enough interruptions already!" Gwen yelled, as she places a card into the Spell/Trap zone, as it appears face down behind her and Breaker _(4)_. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Heather drew a card from her deck _(6)_ and said, "I summon a monster in face down defense mode and end my turn." _(5)_

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(5)_ and said, "Oh, just so Breaker won't be so lonely, I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode." _(4)_

She places a card onto the Monster Zone, and once she did that, another monster appears right next to Breaker, the Magical Warrior wearing small purple armor carrying two staffs that has spears in them.

"Rapid-Fire Magician, attack Heather's face down monster!"

Rapid-Fire Magician summoned up an orn as it was surrounding electrical small thunders before releasing it. However, just as soon as it was going to hit, Heather's face down monster was flipped opened, a big, metallic-like monster with huge hands hits it as if it was a baseball **(Gwen's LP: 3800 - 3300)**, and when that happened, Gwen felt as if someone punched her in the face, falling to the ground. She screamed when that happened and stood up, a Tear falling from one of her eyes from this pain and a huge mark was on her cheek.

"Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World, the _powerful_ defense monster in my deck," Heather said proudly.

"Fine, I place two cards face down and end my turn," Gwen said, placing a card face down in front of her _(3)_. "Make your _move_!"

"Oh believe me, I will," the Queen Bee said, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_, and places a card into the Spell/Trap zone, it turns out to be a Spell card with the image showing a house surrounded in darkness. "I play Allure of Darkness! It lets me draw two cards from my deck and sacrifice one of my dark monsters to the Graveyard."

"Why would you do that?" Gwen asked.

"Your about to find out," Heather said, drawing two cards from her deck _(8)_, and discarded a card from her hand _(7)_. "And now, thanks to a special ability, I can now special summon a monster back from the Graveyard. Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!"

All of a sudden, a white smoke suddenly started spreading out of the Graveyard slot from Heather's Duel Disk and around her side of the field as a monster suddenly emerged from it. It took an appearance of a tall-looking warrior with black bat-like wings carrying a dagger **(ATK: 2300/DEF: 1400)**.

"Hope your ready to experience even _more_ pain, Gwenny," the Queen Bee said with an evil smirk. "Sillva, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Sillva suddenly ran up to Breaker, but before it could stab him with his dagger, Gwen quickly pressed a button on her Duel Disk, saying, "Not so fast, Heather! Activate face down card! Spellbinding Circle!"

The card flipped opened in front of her, the image showing a Magician circle with a six-pointed star inside of it. Sillva suddenly appeared back to Heather's side of the field, being trapped inside of said-star.

"This Trap card can stop your monster from doing _anything_," Gwen explains. "That includes attacking and switching attack to defense."

"Fine, I'll end my turn for now," Heather said, crossing her arms in annoyment.

Gwen couldn't help but notice the face down card the Queen Bee still have and thought, _What's with the face down card? I'm sure it isn't that important...unless it's one of those cards Chris gave her!_

"My move now," the Goth girl said, drawing a card from her deck _(4)_. "I sacrifice my Rapid-Fire Magician in order to summon Chaos Command Magician!" _(3)_

Rapid-Fire Magician suddenly glowed before disappearing into pixels, and a new magician wearing an emerald Dark Magician-like robe carrying a staff appeared **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900)**.

"I notice that monster from anywhere," LeShawna said with a friendly smile.

"Next, I activate my other face down card," Gwen said, the other card flipped opened, the image showing various men in armor going into battle. "_Reinforcements!_ This Trap card can increase a monster of my choosing's attack points by five hundred until the end of this turn. And I choose Breaker, the Magical Warrior! **(Breaker, the Magical Warrior's ATK: 1900 - 2400)** Breaker, attack Sillva now!"

Breaker ran over to Sillva and slashed it through the chest and stomach before it disappeared **(Heather's LP: 3700 - 3600)**. When that happened, a slash suddenly appeared across Heather's chest and stomach, spilling out blood. She suddenly screamed out in pain and fight her hardest to hold back tears.

"Chaos Command Magician, your turn! Take down Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World!"

Chaos Command Magician lifted up his sphere and unleashed a dark ball. It made a direct hit to Renge as it disappeared, as Heather felt the same energetic pain through the stomach, sending her to the ground flat on her back.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Gwen said, placing a card in the Spell/Trap Zone, the card appearing in front of her. _(2)_ **(Breaker, the Magical Warrior's ATK: 2400 - 1900)**

**Confessional**

"My face down card was Gravity Bind," Gwen explained. "Once activated, it stops the attack of any powerful monster with four levels or higher. So incase Heather uses her face down card or summons another Dark World monster that is powerful, I'll be ready."

**End of Confessional**

Heather slowly stood up, being weak from taken damages. Her wounds were gone, yet she can still feel the pain. She drew a card from her deck _(8)_ and instantly smiled. Gwen gulped nervously at that with her eyes widened.

"I activate Card Destruction!" Heather said, placing a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a demonic hand blowing away cards. "Now we much discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards." _(7)_

Both girls then discard their hands to the Graveyard slots and redrew the same number of Cards. The Goth girl, however, saw that she draw some interesting cards.

"First, I summon Snoww, Unlight of Dark World in attack mode!" Heather said, placing a card into the Spell/Trap zone and another one on the Monster zone. _(6)_

Another card appears right next to Heather's still-faced down card, and a monsterous woman carrying a staff **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 0)**. "But she won't be alone for long because now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a monster that was one of the cards discarded thanks to Card Destruction. Come on out Belial - Marquis of Darkness!" _(5)_

She placed another card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an Ankh symbol. A glow suddenly appeared and a monster suddenly appeared, a strong-looking warrior with dark blue angel wings and a black halo, carrying a long black heavy-looking sword **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400)**.

"_Uh-oh_," Gwen said.

"And now I'll activate my little Trap card," Heather said, the card flipping up in front of her, the image showing a warrior infront of a powerful shadow-like creature, with the warrior greatly resembling the Queen Bee herself!

_I KNEW IT! _The Goth girl said, looking creeped out as ever.

"Revenge of A Warrior," said the Queen Bee. "By paying half of my life points **(Heather's LP: 3600 - 1800)**, I get to activate a random monster's special ability from my hand. However, by discarding one card from my hand, I get to activate it after my Battle Phase."

She slips one random cards into the Graveyard slot of her Duel Disk _(4)_ before she continues, "And now I activate the Spell card Blustering Winds! It increases one of my monster's attack points by one thousand attack and defense points until my next Standby phase. And I choose my beautiful Snoww."

Heather adds another card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a warrior with a fan, the wind swirling around him. Wind suddenly appeared around Snoww, gaining strength she needed. **(Snoww, Unlight of Dark World's ATK: 1700 - 2700, DEF: 0 - 1000)** Already, the poor Goth girl became easily frightened as where this is going.

"Time to go through the torture chamber again," The Queen Bee said with that evil smirk returning to her face. "Snoww, attack Breaker, the Magical Warrior!"

Snoww twirled around her sphere, summoned dark thunder from her staff and made a direct hit at Breaker, who had his sword up in his defense, before he disappeared **(Gwen's LP: 3300 - 2500) **When this happened, Gwen felt electrical pains surging through her body. When this happened, she instantly started screaming out in pain, tears forming from her eyes once again. But that didn't end there.

"Belial, your turn! Attack Chaos Command Magician!"

Belial ran over to Chaos Command Magician and sliced him across his chest before the Magician disappeared. **(Gwen's LP: 2500 - 2200) **Everyone in the sidelines watched as Gwen's screams can be heard offscreen, watching in horror whenever both girls go through the exact same pain their monsters go through.

"Oh man, this is so _gruesome_!" Duncan shrieked, looking disgust. "But not as gruesome as _Cupcakes_!"

Courtney suddenly had a confused look on her face, turned over to her 'boyfriend', and asked, "Wait, cupca-Duncan, what does the baked goods have anything to do with Heather and Gwen _dying_?"

"I'm not talking about actual cupcakes," Duncan said, still having that grossed look on his face. "I meant that one story about...ya know, something about _ponies_...their time or number or whatever came up and they had to _deal_ with...get what I'm saying?"

Courtney suddenly looked scared and creep out, her eyes widen in shock, as she said, "_Ooooooooooohhh,_ yeah, that."

Back on top of the Dueling Field, Gwen was kneeling down and had blood across her chest and it suddenly disappeared. She couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes once again from all the pain she's going through. She looked over to Heather and watched as something was happening.

"And now I'll activate a monster's special ability thanks to my Trap card," said the Queen Bee. "I'll return Snoww back to my hand in order to summon my all-powerful monster back from the Graveyard!"

Snoww suddenly disappeared as Heather took the Monster card back to her hand _(5)_, and when she did, the whole place started shaking up as it an earthquake was happening. Gwen looked horrified and saw that a huge monster crawling though the shadows right behind her enemy. It suddenly rises up, and it's appearance is that looks like a huge-black dragon-like monsters with four or more horns and huge wings. It the growls so loud that almost everyone had to cover their ears **(ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800)**.

"Gwenny, meet Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!" Heather introduced, laughing evilly. "And don't forget about his special ability. When it gets discarded from my hand by one of my discarding card effects, I get to choose one card on your side of the field and destroy it. So I choose to destroy your face down card!"

Grapha opened it's mouth and unleashed a powerful beam, as it destroyed the face down card in front of Gwen, to the point where she almost fell again, but quickly regain her balance.

"Your move, Gwen," said Heather.

**Confessional**

"So that's when I thought, 'this is how I'm really going to _die_,'" said Gwen. "Heather has powerful monsters and we share the same pain as our monsters."

**End of Confessional**

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(3)_ and said, "I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two new cards from my deck!"

She placed the card into the Spell/Trap zone, and drew two new cards from her deck _(4)_. _I hope I know what __I'm doing_.

"I summon one monster face down and place one card face down!" Gwen yelled. _(2_)

She places a Monster Card into the Monster Zone, and a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the card appearing face down in front of her.

"And it's now your move."

"With pleasure," Heather said, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_ before continuing, "I activate the Spell card Stop Defense!"

She places the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a warrior with a white X over him.

"This card lets me choose a monster and change it into face up," Heather explained. "And I choose your face down monster!"

The face down monster in front of Gwen flips up, revealing to be the Gemini Elves **(ATK: 1900/DEF:** **900)**. Both girls looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They looked behind at their master, with the Goth girl shrugging her shoulders.

"Grapha, attack the Gemini Elves!" the Queen Bee commanded.

The huge black dragon opened it's huge mouth and released it's giant dark beam. However, it suddenly got bigger the last time it attacked. Which means... As soon as it hits the Gemini Elves, it also attacked Gwen as well. The Goth girl got caught in the powerful blast, she shouts out a blood-curdeling scream **(Gwen's LP: 2200 - 1400)**. Everyone in the sidelines were watching in horror and shock. Grapha suddenly stopped, the Gemini Elves were gone, and smoke began to rise from Gwen's body. She had tears running down her face from the pain and torment, and couldn't let her legs stand for longer, so she kneeled down. Heather let out a laugh once again.

"What's the _matter_, Gwenny?" Heather asked. "Can't get it up if the girl's breathing?" She then laughed once again before saying, "And now Belial, finish her off _right now_!"

Belial then ran over to Gwen, but before he could swing his sword at her, Gwen weakly pressed a button on her Duel Disk, and the card flipped open, the image showing a portal. The same portal appeared, and Belial suddenly stopped.

"Negate Attack, this card stops your attack and ends your Battle Phase," said the poor Goth girl.

"Alright, so I'll end my turn for now," Heather said with a smirk on her face. "You've got one last turn before going to the Shadow Realm...or _worst_."

Gwen's shoulders began to shake as she lets out a couple sobs from her mouth. She had been through many accidents before...but this one definitely takes the cake. Everyone from the sidelines watched in horror at Gwen's condition with the exception of Courtney, with a smug look on her face.

"Gwen,_ no_..." Tristan whispered.

"This duel has to _end_ now," Yami said, squinting his eyes. "If Gwen gets attack like that again, it's going to be much_ worse_ when the duel is over. Whatever Marik's planning to do, either sending her to the Shadow Realm or to her death, it's bound to be a fate worse than the state of being she is in."

"Yugi, can't you do anything to help?" Trent asked.

Yami shook his head, his blonde spikey bangs moving side to the side on his face. "My Millenium Puzzle also has many tricks like the Millenium Rod, but I'm afraid I have no juristiction over this duel. If I could, I would."

"Well _something_ better happen soon," Mai said, with a worried look on her face. "I don't think Gwen can take any more of this."

Namu nodded in agreement, as he turned his head up and looked at both Gwen and Heather. A sudden spark came to his eyes, yet it's unknown at this point at what it was. On the other side of the sidelines, Mokuba couldn't help but to held onto Kaiba's arm as if in need of comfort with a horrifying look on his face. Kaiba had his hands folded into fists as if out of anger, his eyes squinting up at the duel arena, and yet no sign of emotion on either his face or his eyes, though he looked as if something was bothering him.

Gwen was in pain. So much pain. All those attacks felt real. Even when it's not even real, the pain those attacks left behind was still there. A few tears had fallen from her face and onto the cold metal ground of the arena. Gwen places a hand on one of her shoulders. She felt pain, sorrow, and humiliation, and wanted it to stop.

_What am I going to do? There's no way I can win this. Even if I can, there's no way I'd be a match for Heather and her monsters. There's got to be a way to defeat her._ A couple more sobs escaped from Gwen's mouth as the tears from Gwen's eyes started to flow like rivers. _Maybe Heather's right. Maybe Courtney's right. Maybe a lot of people like my haters are right. This world would've been better off if I was never even born! Maybe everyone would've like me better if I was as normal as everyone else. If this were to be my fate, then it'll take getting use to it._

Gwen then looked down at her deck. _The rule says that anyone can disqualify from a match if they were to lay their hand on top of their deck. If the Shadow Realm or the Afterlife is where I'll end up...then so be it! I can't take this pain anymore! I can't take all of this anymore!_

The Goth girl then lays her two remaining cards onto the ground and then raises her hand up above her deck on her Duel Disk. Everyone's eyes then widened wondering what Gwen was going to do next.

"What's Gwen doing?" Duncan asked.

"Guys, I think she's going to forfeit!" Joey pointed out.

"What? Gwen, no! You can't give up now!" Trent shouted.

"We _need_ you, honey!" LeShawna called out. "You can _still_ win this!"

Heather scoffed and simply rolled her eyes as she crosses her arms. "You guys are just waisting your breaths. _Obviously_ I'm going to win! One more attack from one of my monsters and Gwen is toast. It doesn't matter what she does. She'll seal her deal one way or another."

"Well _obviously_," Courtney said, raising her hand up. "She's right about that, guys. You can at _least_ give her credit for that."

Gwen flinched though her hand was still above her deck. _I'm going to lose, and they all know it. Everyone knows I can't win...I just can't..._

She then took a deep breath and slowly started lowering her hand towards her deck. "I...qu-qui...I qui...!"

But before her deck was just an inch away from her hand, a sudden voice spoke up in which Gwen felt as if time had stopped when she froze entirely.

"So _that's_ the way it's going to be, is it, Gwen?"

Gwen then leaned her head up and then turned towards the voice that had spoken up. Sure enough, her dark night eyes were meeting Kaiba's ocean-blue eyes. Gwen blinked a couple times before speaking up, "_Kaiba..._"

On the other side of the sidelines, Joey, Duncan, Trent, and the others looked over towards Kaiba with curious looks on their faces.

"Say, what's moneybags up to?" Joey asked.

"Beats the _heck_ out of me, man," Geoff said, crossing his arms and glaring over towards Kaiba. "Knowing Kaiba, probably something sinister."

Yami squinted his eyes over towards Kaiba. He then had a sudden feeling that Kaiba might be helpful in someway, and maybe this is what Gwen needed from the start. The CEO stared up at Gwen towards the arena as he continued.

"You're just gonna _go_ ahead and let her advance to the next round, all by quitting, is that it? I know how much it hurts, Gwen, but there's no way you're gonna let her win _now_, is there? Heather is just using stronger cards than you in order to win, but strength isn't everything in a duel. Find some way to use it against her and win."

Gwen then blinked a few more times as her eyes widened a bit. _Is Kaiba doing what I think he's doing? Is he trying to help me? _She then lets out a heavy breath before asking, "But how? She has stronger monsters than I do and I don't think I have anything to take her down."

"You fail to understand your surroundings, Gwen," Kaiba replied. "A true duelist never backs down, but instead fights their way to the very end. I know there's something in your deck _somewhere_ that can help defeat her. You just need to find it." The CEO squinted his eyes. "If you have what it takes, then wipe the floors with Heather and show her what a _true_ duelist can do!"

Gwen then looked down at her deck and then lifted it up to view it better. _I hate to think this, but Kaiba's right. Maybe there is a card in my deck that can help me stop Heather and destroy her monsters. _Gwen then picked up her two cards and then held them up for her to see. _These cards might help, but I'm going to have to give it everything I got. If I back down now, what's the point in that?_ Gwen then slowly got up to her feet and then slowly stood up from the metal floor. _I won't stop. I'll fight to the very end if I have to. Shadow Realm or not, I'm never going to back down now._

The Goth girl then looked down at Kaiba once more, some of her teal bangs covering one of her eyes. "Kaiba...thanks."

**Confessional**

"Something is _going_ on between Kaiba and Gwen and I know it!" Duncan said, poking on the sink. "Maybe Gwen and Cool Yugi are secretly dating and Kaiba's either jealous or...eh, doesn't look like Gwen's dating him. I just _gotta_ wait on that."

**End of Confessional**

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(3)_ and smiled weakly, "Think you can get away with winning just like that, Heather?"

"What?"

"I activate the Spell Card, Fighting Alone," Gwen said, placing a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a warrior going to engage in battle, the warrior resembling the Goth girl herself! _(2)_ "By paying half of my life points **(Gwen's LP: 1400 - 700)**, I can summon a monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard on my side of the field. And there are two options. By discarding one card from my hand, I can either increase my monster's attack points by eight hundred until the end of my next turn or I can double up the cards I can draw before I discard it. And I choose the second option."

She then discards one card from her hand, and drew three new cards _(4)_, before she looks through her deck and found a monster of her choosing, "And the monster I choose is my Dark Magician!"

And with that, she places her deck back in the slot and slams the card onto the Monster Zone, the infamous monster with purple robes showed up on the field **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**

"But he won't be here for long, so now I sacrifice my Dark Magician in order to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock!" _(3)_

The Dark Magician suddenly grew older, wearing dark red robes, purple cape, and a large scepter **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**, and Gwen continued, "And now I activate Riryoku!" _(2)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a man getting absorbed by an energy ball.

"I can choose one of your monsters and half their attack points, and use them to increase my Dark Eradicator Warlock's attack points."

A red aura surrounded Belial as he screams out **(Belial's ATK: 2800 - 1400)**, with his master joining him through the pain, and the aura suddenly transfered to Gwen's newly summoned monster **(Dark Eradicator ****Warlock's ATK: 2500 - 3900)**. Dark Eradicator Warlock lifted his scepter up and unleashed a powerful beam right at Heather's chest, the Queen Bee screaming in agony. **(Heather's LP: 1800 - 800)**

"What was that for?" Heather screamed.

"Whenever I activate a normal Spell card, he attacks your life points by one thousand," said Gwen. "And I've also done my math. If I attack now with one of your monsters, you'll lose!"

"**WHAT?**" Heather shrieked.

"Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack Belial - Marquis of Darkness and the rest of her life points!" the Goth girl weakly commanded.

Dark Eradicator Warlock twirled his scepter around and unleashed a powerful energy blast right at Belial. He screamed out before he disappeared. **(Heather's LP: 800 - 0)** Heather started screaming her lungs out, her Grapha doing the same.

"_**MASTER MARIK, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_" the Queen Bee screamed.

An eye suddenly appeared around her forehead, her eyes are now as blank as paper, and as soon as the eye disappeared, everthing around the Dueling Place disappeared, including Heather's monster and the Shadow Realm. It is still night out, and everything seems to be back to normal...or not.

"And the winner of this Duel is...Gwen!" Chris declared, before Gwen tiredly fell to the ground on her stomach. "She gets to advance to the next Semi-Final Round!"

"_Gwen!_" Yami yelled.

The Dueling Arena was then lowered, and when it does, Yami, Duke, LeShawna, and Trent ran up to the Arena and towards Gwen. Yami picked up the Goth girl and turned her over, holding her in his arms. The Goth girl looked up and weakly looked at the Pharaoh's violet eyes.

"Gwen, are you okay?" the Pharaoh asked.

Gwen gave out a weak smirk and said, "_Never_ better, Yami." She then gave out a groan before closing her eyes...and stopped moving. Yami then checked her pulse.

"Yo, is she-"

"No LeShawna, she's still alive," said the Pharaoh. "With what she's been through, the worst is over now."

Duke stood up, faced his back to the guys, and said, "Get her on my back. I think we need to take her to her rooms."

"Good idea," Trent nodded, taking Gwen from Yami.

He then held her up Bridal style before quickly placing her onto Duke's back. The five then walked off the platform. Courtney, meanwhile, was glaring at everyone.

_Stupid Gothy, wrapping her Goth hooks on random guys_ she thought, squinting her eyes. _If I was Dueling her instead of Heather, I'd-_

She then pause as she looks up on the Dueling Arena, Heather was still lying there. Without any thought, Courtney quickly ran up to the Dueling Arena, stopped right next to the Queen Bee, and kneeled down right beside her. She checked her pulse and saw that it was still beating, but as soon as she placed her hand near Heather's mouth...and found something shocking.

"_Guys!_" She yelled out. "It's Heather, she's...she's not _breathing_!"

Everyone suddenly looks shocked, Joey saying, "What? How's that possible?"

"If I have to guess correctly, that instead of death, Marik must have sent Heather to the Shadow Realm," said Yami.

"_What?_" Joey yelled. "Then I want a piece of him right now!"

But by the time when he looked at Marik's exact same spot from where he was standing this whole Duel, he was suddenly gone.

"Don't forget, amigos!" Chris yelled. "We'll take another fifteen minute intermission, and it'll be Duncan versus Justin!"

But as soon as he looked back at everyone, they all suddenly walked away. The host then shrugged, as he said, "Oh well, that's the end of this chapter. Will Gwen recover from her injuries? Does Duncan and Justin have what it takes to take on each other? And does Courtney have anything up her sleeve against her punching ba-I mean boyfriend? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Whatever This Special's Called!

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE:  
(NOTE: VIDEO TAKEN AFTER TOURNAMENT IS OVER)**

"_Ugh!_" Heather yelled, who is not wearing her blue wig and is sitting on a comfy chair. "I can't believe I lost to that Weird Goth Girl again! The nerve of her, I wish she got taken to the Shadow Realm instead of me! Instead, she got advice from her new boyfriend and finished me off!" She places her hands on her bald head before continuing, "Not to mention that I lost my wig again. One of those twerps must have stolen it!" She places her arms on the arms of her chair before continuing, "Well at least I'm done in this tournament! I swear to get back at Gwen even if I have to team up with Courtney to do so!"

She then took a Room Service form from her table and said, "And you can never get food in the Shadow Realm. I'm so hungry, I could _lose_ my image!"


	29. Duncan vs Justin

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and pretty much another studio (not 4Kids anymore!). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **I can't believe I updated this just four days after the last chapter. It's good! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and enjoy one of the shortest Duels of this story.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
Duncan vs. Justin**

The gang waited outside of Gwen's room waiting for the doctor to finish the diagnosis on Gwen. Miserably, Duncan and Trent had to help take Heather to her room, but knowing that she's in the Shadow Realm, they figured they wouldn't want to waste the doctor's time looking over Heather. He probably wouldn't believe them saying that there's no such place and that Heather is obviously in a coma, which is weird because she's not breathing and at the same time her heart is still going.

So Trent and Duncan decided to drop Heather off in her room and just left her there, both looking not so forgiving, especially after what the Queen Bee had done, especially after they had learn she was working for Marik the entire time.

Duncan, Justin, and Courtney were nowhere to be found, probably because both dudes were probably in their own rooms getting ready for the tournament and that Courtney was disgusted that Gwen's not in the Shadow Realm. Either that, or she doesn't want Duncan to be anywhere near Gwen's room.

"Do you guys think she'll be alright?" Namu asked, who was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall across the door to Gwen's bedroom. "Gwen, I mean?"

"I sure hope so, man," Trent said, his arms cross while leaning his back against the wall right next to the door. "I mean, Gwen's tough. I'm sure she'll pull through."

Yami was just standing in the middle, his eyes looking down at his golden Millennium Puzzle. "This was my fault."

Everyone then leaned their heads up to look at the Pharaoh, with confused expressions before he continued. "It was because of my status as the Pharaoh that Gwen got hurt because of me, all because of Marik's hatred towards me." He reached his hand up and held the top of his Millennium Puzzle. "Marik will never stop, and would hurt all of you just to get to me."

"Cool it, Yug," Joey said, placing an assuring hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Don't blame it on yourself. Gwen knew what she was doing and she wanted to help you take down Marik. You _heard_ what she said before that last duel."

"He's right, honey," LeShawna said. "If this Marik creep ever wants to get his creepy hands on you, he'll have to get through all of _us_ to do so."

"Yeah, LeShawna's right," Mai spoke up. "And just because I'm no longer in this tournament, doesn't mean that I can _still_ fight back. I'll help out anyway I could."

"I'm helping the same way, Yug," Trent said.

"Count me in, too," Duke said.

"Same here, dude," Geoff said.

"I'll help out in any way I could," Namu spoke up.

"That's right, man," Tristan said. "Well, Téa and I aren't much of experienced duelists, but we want to help out just as much as you guys."

Téa nodded in agreement. "Of course. As long as we're all in this together, that Marik creep won't stand a chance."

Yami then smiled and nodded. "Joey, Trent, Duke, _everyone_...thank you."

Trent then spoke up, "Though I'm still a bit confused here, Yugi." He then asked, "Why does Marik hate you so much?"

The Pharaoh leaned down his head and shook his head. "I don't know, but there is _one_ thing I know for sure..." He then spoke to the point where it sounded almost like a whisper. "_Marik wants to take my Millennium Puzzle and to take my place as the Pharaoh...and he wants to kill me for it._"

The door to Gwen's bedroom automatically opens. Everyone then looked up and saw the doctor leaving the bedroom with a clipboard in his hand as the door closed behind him. Everyone immediately got back up to their feet as they crowded around the doc.

The doctor blinked a couple times. "Can I help you all with something? For the_ last_ time, if you want me to give you a flu shot, I don't have time for..."

"No, no, no, not that, Doc," Joey said, waving his hand up. "We just want to know how our friend is doing."

The doctor then nodded and looked down at his clipboard. "Apparently, no major damage as been done to your friend Gwen. The tests shows that she's _alright_, but I noticed some fractures within her nerve system, and so there's a good chance where she would easily bruise. I can prescribe some lotion to help mend those, so when this tournament is over, she's going to have to see a pharmacist to get her pescription. I'm afraid that all the physical stress she's gone through has left her unconscious."

Serenity leaned her head down and places a hand on her chest with a sad look in her eyes. "Poor Gwen."

"Anything we can do for her now, doctor?" Trent asked.

The doctor nodded. "All she needs is some water and some rest for the moment. She may wake up within an hour or so."

"Can we see her _now_, though?" Tristan asked.

"If you like, but I would advise you all to be quiet. Your friend has been through a _lot_ and she would need all the rest she can get." The doctor then turn and before he left he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think Mr. Kaiba will want to hear this." With that, he started walking away from the gang and down the hallway.

"Did you guys get a _look_ on his face?" Joey asked.

"Why's that, dude?" Geoff asked.

The Brooklyn-Accent teen rubbed his chin. "Something's troubling that doc. I can tell because of the look on his face. You think there's _also_ something serious that we need to know?"

Yami shook his head. "I'm sure it's not anything important, but right now, I think we should check up on Gwen. We have another seven minutes before the intermission is over, anyways."

* * *

The doctor was walking down the hallway until he reaches to a familiar bedroom door as he began to knock. Footsteps were heard from the other side, and the door before him opens, revealing to be Mokuba as he looked up.

"Yes, doctor?" he asked.

"I have the reports on one of the duelists' conditions to give to Mr. Kaiba," the doctor explained, holding up the clipboard. "It's serious business that I need to report to him."

"I'm sorry, doc, but my big brother's busy and he asked that he shouldn't be disturbed right now," Mokuba said, before looking back into the bedroom. "Though if it's something that I have to know, I would be glad to-"

"Mokuba."

The Young Brother then turns his head to look behind him and saw his older brother Seto Kaiba sitting on a chair right by a round table, his arms and legs crossed with his eyes closed, as if in deep thought. Mokuba blinked a couple times. "Yes, Seto?"

"Let him in," he said. "I have some time to spare."

"Actually sir," the doctor spoke up. "Might I speak to you in private? I'm afraid this is something serious that I think you should know."

"It can't be that serious, can it?" Mokuba asked, looking back up towards the doctor. "I mean, if this has something to do about Gwen, I'm sure she'll be alright. I mean, I'm sure it's nothing life-threatening, is it?"

The doctor remained silent, meaning to Kaiba that something must be wrong. Kaiba then uncrossed his arms and looked over to his brother. "Mokuba, why don't you check up the dweeb patrol and see if those two duelists Duncan and Justin are about ready for the next match? I'll handle this matter personally."

Mokuba then looked back at his brother again and nodded. "Oh okay. Again, I'm sure it's _nothing_ that serious, can it?" With that, the Younger Brother walks past the doctor and walked down the hallway as the doctor immediately walks in with the door closed behind him.

The doctor walks up towards the table across where the CEO was sitting at and lifted up the clipboard. Kaiba leaned his head back down and closed his eyes. "Well, _out with it!_" he snapped in his usual tone.

The doctor looks down at the clipboard and flipped a couple pieces of paper. "This concerns that duelist who had taken physical damage in the last duel, Gwendolyn." Kaiba sat still, as he crossed his arms at the mention of that name. "I see no critical injury to any of her internal organs, however there was some damage to her nerve system."

"How's that?"

"Compare it to a beating," the doctor explained. "There's a good chance where Gwendolyn will suffer from serious bruises, but there's nothing some medical lotion can fix."

Kaiba then looked up, and could tell about the troubled look on his face. He simply ignored it and squinted his eyes. "Is that _all_? I don't see any problem with that."

"I ran some more tests," the doctor admitted. "Unrelated to her injuries. She was showing other _minor_ signs, so I looked into it."

"What _minor_ signs?" the CEO knew that the doctor knows something that he doesn't, judging by the troubled look. "What are you getting at here?"

The doctor sighed as he leaned down his head and closed his eyes. "Sir...I think it would be best to take a look at these." The doctor then handed Kaiba the clipboard. The CEO uncrossed his arms again and took the clipboard into his hands and pulled it towards his eye level. He lifted up a couple sheets of paper and began to read the reports.

His eyes _widened_.

Kaiba then looked up towards the doctor. "_When?_ When did this happened?" Kaiba was trying hold back on his anger judging by the tone of his voice.

"I estimated about seven, _almost_ eight years ago," the doctor said. "It looked nothing _serious_, as it would've faded with time. However, I'm afraid she hasn't even seen a doctor to confirm it."

Kaiba then looked down at the clipboard again and read through the data again. "And this is _all_ Gwen's data? Was it...did it ever _repeat_ itself?"

The doctor shook his head. "If it was, there would've been some _more_ signs and damages I would know."

The CEO slammed the clipboard on his table, both his hands gripping both sides out of anger. He never knew...He didn't even see it. Gwen looked _alright_ for a normal Goth girl, and yet it doesn't _seem_ right. Kaiba then looked up towards the doctor and gave him a threatening glare. "Does _anyone_ else know?"

The doctor shook his head, but said nothing.

"No one can know this. Do not tell anyone else this..._or else_!"

* * *

Everyone is now in Gwen's bedroom, Yami, Trent, LeShawna, Duke, and Téa were watching over her while everyone else was randomly hanging out around the bedroom. The poor Goth girl was laying on the bed, only wear her light blue corset with the blanket over her with her necklace and Duel Disk on the small dresser next to her. She seemed so peaceful and yet it looks as if she was going to get bruised. Namu walked over to the six with somewhat of a fake sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your friend," he said. "I have no idea Duels can be like this."

"They _are_, Namu," said Trent, who was sitting right near Gwen with his hand over her's. "Even I don't believe it was _real_ when it actually happened."

"Well I hope she recovers soon," said Namu. "We need all the help we can get if we want to get back at Marik."

"Yeah, what he's done to everyone today is _unforgivable_," Duke said, glaring down at the floor. "We'll be sure that he won't harm anyone else ever again."

A knock suddenly came to the door. Geoff walked up to it, the door slides open, and right in front of him was Mokuba.

"Oh hey little dude," the Party Dude said with a friendly smile. "What's up?"

"Are Duncan and Justin in here?" Mokuba asked. "Seto wanted me to check up on them to see if their ready?"

Before Geoff could reply, an intercom sound was heard. Everyone looked towards the flatscreen television and saw Chris in all his sadistic glory.

"Attention Duelists, report to the Dueling Arena for the fifth match of Duncan versus Justin!" he announced. "McLean _out_!"

The television turned off, and everyone knew that the fifth match is up. Yami stood up and said, "Alright everyone, let's head out."

Everyone was then leaving the room to head up to the Dueling Arena. Joey was the last to leave, but before he could, he turned around and saw Serenity, who was sitting on a chair right next to Gwen's bed.

"Hey Serenity, you coming?" the Brooklyn-Accent teen asked.

The Sweet Girl turned to her brother and said, "No, I'm staying here and keep an eye on Gwen incase she wakes up. We can watch the Duel from in here."

Joey smiled and said, "Sure thing. Just be sure not to answer the door for anyone, including Marik. But you can answer it when we come back. See ya later."

With that, the Brooklyn-Accent teen left the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

Both Duncan and Justin were with Chris McLean in the elevator, going up towards the Dueling Arena. After a minute or two, the three guys made it to the Dueling Arena. The Sadistic Host steps aside and lets the two Duelist make their way towards the arena, both Justin and Duncan at each ends of the arena. Meanwhile on the sidelines, everyone arrived just in time, the only eight people missing are Courtney, Joey, Tristan, Heather, Gwen, Serenity, Marik, and the Unknown Duelist.

"So Duncan, have what it takes to beat me?" Justin asked.

"If I can almost kick your butt last season, then yeah!" Duncan said, wearing his signiture smirk.

**Confessional**

"I can't believe Duncan and Justin are still friends!" Courtney said out of frustration. "I thought I _broke_ them up last season when I used Justin. Well they are going to Duel, so maybe I can _try_ and break up their friendship again and-"

Her confessional scene was cut short when the door opened up, both Joey and Tristan running in, both grabbing Courtney by her forearms, and dragged her out. While this was happening, the CIT was kicking and screaming.

**End of Confessional**

Both the Brooklyn-Accent Teen and the Brunette made it to the Dueling Arena in the sidelines, dragging Courtney by her forearms. All the while, she was trying to make them let go of her and tries struggling her way out. Both boys then stopped in the middle of the group, both of them letting go of Courtney.

"Why did you guys do that for?" the CIT asked.

"We're keeping an eye on you if you do any more _funny_ business against your boyfriend," Joey answered.

"It's for your own _good_, Courtney," said Tristan.

"Elevate the playing field!" Chris replied, the Dueling Field rising up. "This match concedes of Duncan against Justin. Let's see which of these dudes would go on to the next round!"

Both dudes then activated their Duel Disks, and the Duel started.

**Duncan: 4000/Justin: 4000**

"I'll go first," Justin said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn." _(5)_

He places a card on the Monster zone and the card appears horozontally in front of him.

"Then it's _my_ turn to dance," said Duncan, as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_. "I summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode!"

A monster then showed up in front of him, a person with messy blonde hair wearing a long red bandana around it's nose and mouth, carrying a huge saw-like weapon **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)**.

"D.D. Assailant, _attack_!" the Delinquent exclaimed.

D.D. Assailant lifted it's saw-like weapon, jumped up, and slashes Justin's face down card, revealing it to be somewhat of a turtle with a UFO-like device as a shell **(DEF: 1200)**. It screeches out before it disappeared.

"You activated UFO Turtle's special ability," said Justin, taking his deck out of the Duel Slot. "When it's destroyed, I get to special summon a fifteen hundred or lower attack points-monster from my deck to take it's place."

He then looked through his deck, picked out a card, and places it on the Monster Zone. The monster appears in front of him, what seemed to be a long Chinese dragon engulfed in flames as it's fur **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)**. The Hot-Man Candy places his deck back in the slot of his Duel Disk.

"And I choose my Solar Flare Dragon," he said with a smirk.

"Alright then, I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Duncan said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone. _(4)_ "Your move, man."

Justin drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, "First I place two cards face down and I summon Great Angus in attack mode." _(3)_

A card appeared face down in front of him, and another appeared right next to Solar Flare Dragon, taking a form of a red beast with scars all over it's body and horns coming from each side of his mouth. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 600)**

"Thanks man, now I activate my Trap card!" Duncan said, the card he placed earlier flipped open, the image showing a blue beam attacking. "Torrential Tribute! When you summon a monster, all monsters on our field are destroyed!"

"Activate face down card!" Justin quickly said, one of the cards flipped opened in front of him, the image showing what seemed to be a pocket knife with a skull on it that has small equipment like a small hammer, a set of keys, etc. "At the cost of one thousand life points, it negates the activation of your Trap card!" **(Justin's LP: 4000 - 3000)**

Both guys' Trap cards then disappeared, as Duncan said, "Ah _crud_."

"Great Angus, attack D.D. Assailant!" Justin declared.

Great Angus ran over to D.D. Assailant, but as soon as it punched it in the face, both monsters suddenly disappeared.

"D.D. Assailant has a special ability," said Duncan. "When it gets destroyed, it takes your monster along with it, and both of our monsters get removed from play. Tough that, pretty boy!"

"Not unless I _attack_ you," Justin pointed out. "Solar Flare Dragon, attack Duncan's life points directly!"

Solar Flare Dragon flew up towards the Delinquent and suddenly bites him in the arm, Duncan withing in pain. **(Duncan's LP: 4000 - 2500)**

"And now I'll end my turn by activating my other face down Trap Card," Justin said, the card right next to him opened up, the image showing a man getting caught on fire with a bunch of utensils. "_Backfire!_"

All of a sudden, fire suddenly surrounded Duncan, as he looked at the camera with a confused look on his face while Justin continued, "As long as this card is in play, whenever you destroy any of my Fire-Attribute monsters, you lose five hundred life points."

The Delinquent suddenly enjoyed being in the center of the fire around him, feeling relax and warm.

"I don't _care_ about any of that," he said. "At least this is better than fighting with the wind hitting against your body."

"And you don't know anything about Solar Flare Dragon's other special ability," Justin continued. "Since it's the end of my turn, he attacks your life points by five hundred!"

Solar Flare Dragon flew over to Duncan once again and bit him in the arm once more **(Duncan's LP: 2500 - 2000)**

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(5)_ and said, "I activate the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" _(4)_

He places the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing the eye of a blue typhoon. Wind suddenly blew towards Justin's side of the field and fire around Duncan vanished as well as the Backfire card.

"It was relaxing and warm while it lasted," the Delinquent said with a smirk. "But now I summon Dimensional Alchemist in attack mode!" _(3)_

A monster suddenly showed up in front of Duncan, taking an appearance of some kind of person wearing a "V For Vendetta"-like mask with silver and gold battle armor with a blue cape **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 200)**.

"And now I activate it's special ability," Duncan said. "By discarding one card from the top of my deck from play, it gains an additional five hundred attack points until the end of my turn."

The Delinquent drew a card from a top of his deck and secretly looked at it with nobody watching. **(Dimensional Alchemist's ATK: 1300 - 1800)**

"Dimensional Alchemist, attack Solar Flare Dragon!"

Dimensional Alchemist opened up his hands, formed up a giant energy ball, and launches it right at Solar Flare Dragon. It screamed out in agony before it disappeared **(Justin's LP:** **3000 - 2700)**.

"_Very_ tough move, Duncan," Justin said with a smirk on his face.

"That's not the end yet, for I'll place one card face down and end my turn," said Duncan, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone. _(2)_ **(Dimensional Alchemist's ATK: 1800 - 1300)**

Justin drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "You won't be getting away _now_, Duncan! Because now I activate the field Spell card Molten Destruction!"

"Molten-What now?" Duncan asked with a confused look on his face.

Justin opens up the Field Slot on his Duel Disk, puts a card in there, and shuts it. _(3)_ As soon as he does this, a volcano shows up out of nowhere behind the Hot-Man Candy, and the entire field suddenly turned into what looks like a prehistoric sight. The volcano behind Justin has smoke coming out of it and was suddenly errupted, with lava flowing out of it. The gang were getting creeped out by it, but Joey remembered something.

"Dudes, relax, it's a hologram," he explained. "It's not going to_ burn_ us to crisp."

"Oh yeah, we learned that lesson two matches ago," said Trent, scratching the back of his head.

The lava suddenly comes into contact with everyone at the sidelines, and yet they weren't being burned or anything. Back at the Dueling Arena...

"So, what does it do?" Duncan asked.

"It increases all of my Fire-Attribute monsters by five hundred attack points at the cost of four hundred defense points," Justin explained, still having that smirk on his face.

"So...I'm dead, aren't I?"

"_Maybe,_" said Justin. "Now I summon another UFO Turtle in attack mode!" _(2)_

The same turtle with some kind of UFO-like shell appears once again **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200; UFO Turtle's UFO: 1400 - 1900)**.

"UFO Turtle, attack Dimensional Alchemist!"

UFO Turtle's shell flipped open and suddenly unleashed a flamethrower right at Dimensional Alchemist, in which it was successfully destroyed. **(Duncan's LP: 2000 - 1400)**

"Your move _now_, Duncan," said Justin.

The Delinquent drew a card from his deck _(__3)_ and said, "You forgot about one thing, Justin. When you destroyed Dimensional Alchemist, you activated it's special ability. It let's me bring back a monster I _remove_ from play and add it to my hand. _(4)_ Now I activate the Spell card Dark Core." _(3)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a dark blue energy ball around a random soldier. The same dark blue energy ball suddenly appeared around UFO Turtle.

"This card let's me choose a monster and remove them from play, by discarding one card from my hand. _(2)_ "And guess who I choose."

UFO Turtle suddenly disappeared, with Justin looking freaked.

"And now I'll summon back an old friend, D.D. Assailant!" _(2)_

The same monster that was destroyed came back to the field in front of it's master, with a giant saw-like weapon **(ATK: 17****00/DEF: 1600)**.

"D.D. Assailant, attack Justin's life points _directly_!"

D.D. Assailant took a strong hold of it's weapon, jumped up, and slashed Justin across the chest **(Justin's LP: 3000 - 1300)**

"I place one more card face down and end my turn," Duncan said, placing a card onto the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_. "One more attack like that and your history, man!"

"Not if I can help it," said Justin, drawing a card from his deck _(3)_ and suddenly looked shocked. _This is the same card Chris gave me! I've got to make this count!_

"Alright Duncan, I now activate the Spell Card Lure To A Trap!" Justin said, placing the card into the Spell/Trap Zone, the image showing two warriors being drawn to a master-looking person, the master strongly resembling Justin!

"That's _you_!" Duncan exclaimed.

"That's correct," said the Hot-Man Candy. "By paying half of my Life Points, I can summon up as many monsters with the same name to my side of the field from either my hand, deck, or graveyard!" **(Justin's LP: 1300 - 650) **

He then pulled out his deck and looked through it until he grabbed two of them, and places his deck back in the slot. Justin then slams two monster cards onto the Monster Zone.

"Which are Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Lady Heat!"

Both Elemental Hero fire monsters suddenly appeared right in front of their master, both of them grinning micheivously at Duncan. **(Elemental Hero Heat: ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300; Elemental Hero Lady Heat: ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000)**

"And now I sacrifice both of these guys in order to summon an even stronger monster," Justin continued. "And thanks to another effect of my Spell card, by discarding one card from my hand, I can halve both of these sacrificed-monsters attack points and add them to my newly summoned monster until the end of my turn!"

Both Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Lady Heat suddenly turned into fire, as it suddenly erupted to an even bigger monster that takes a form of a creature covered in fire, with monsterous-centure legs, wings on it's back, and a head in form of a lion **(ATK: 4150; ATK: 4150 - 4650)**

"_Mommy..._" Duncan said in a low-pitched voice.

"Duncan, meet _Infernal Flame Emperor_," said Justin. "Infernal Flame Emperor, attack D.D. Assailant and the_ rest_ of his life points!"

"Activate face down card!" The Delinquent quickly said, the card flipping open in front of him, the image showing a creature blowing away men in armor. "Sakuretsu Armor!"

Before Infernal Flame Emperor could leave a punch, it was suddenly blown away and destroyed.

"This Trap card can destroy your monster if it's attacking me," Duncan explained.

"Very _well_ then," Justin said, still with that smirk on his face. "I'll end my turn for now."

However, his face up Spell card was still there, and the holographic lava from the ground was forming up, and when it does, it suddenly caught fire and Infernal Flame Emperor was back on the field, kind of stronger than ever **(ATK: 3700/DEF: 2600; ATK: 3700 - 4200/DEF: 2600 - 2200)**.

"What happened?" Duncan asked with a confused look on his face.

"_Surprised_, Duncan?" the Hot-Man Candy asked. "Thanks to my Spell card, if my monster gets destroyed by either a Spell, Trap, or a Monster's effect, it gets Special Summoned back from the Graveyard during my end phase and gives him a power boost of one thousand extra attack and defense points, and five hundred extra thanks to Molten Destruction. You better think of something or else your _toast_!"

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Courtney was grinning at the way Justin was playing, as she said, "Alright Justin! Show Duncan _who's_ in charge!"

Joey immediately hits the annoying CIT on the back of the head before saying, _"What did we told you a few minutes ago?"_

**Confessional**

"I've got to do something to take down Justin," said Duncan. "There's no way I'm going to _lose_ this game again! I'm coming home with the rarest cards and the million big ones to double up my winnings, and there's no **WAY** I'm going to let anyone or anything stand in my way...well, except maybe Courtney, but that's _not_ the point!"

**End of Confessional**

Duncan quickly shuts his eyes tightly, drew a card from his deck _(2)_ and thought, _C'mon..._ He looked at the card he drew and suddenly smiled. _This is the same card that Pretty Boy host gave me! Alright, Justin's going down!_

"I place one card face down and end my turn" the Delinquent said _(1)_, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone.

"You have your chance, Duncan!" Justin said, drawing a card from his deck _(1)_. "Infernal Flame Emperor, attack D.D. Assailant!"

Infernal Flame Emperor was then going to punch D.D. Assailant, but before it could, Duncan found the right time...

"Activate Trap Card!" he exclaimed.

The card he placed face down flipped up in front of him, the image showing a warrior in a samurai outfit, sticking his sword to the ground with dark energy being released from it, the samurai strongly resembling Duncan himself!

"Call from the Samurai!" said Duncan. "By paying half of my life points **(Duncan's LP: 1400 - 700) **, I can remove from play any monsters on my side of the Field and both of our graveyards to special summon a monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard that is either the same or under the same same number of levels your Infernal Flame Emperor has. And I choose _Caius, the Shadow Monarch!_"

D.D. Assailant quickly disappeared, both Duncan and Justin's graveyard slots started glowing up, indicating all of their monsters are getting removed from play. Once that happen, Duncan grabbed his deck from his slot and looks through it. He picked one out, and slams it on the Monster zone. His monster takes a form of a dark-looking amonster wearing an armor with a torn-up cape behind him **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)**

"And next, by discarding one card from my hand, I get to choose the following options," the Delinquent explained. "One, I get to increase my Caius' attack points from any removed monsters we have, or two, increase half of my monster's attack while yours get decreased until the beginning of my next turn. And I choose the second option! So in other words, there's five hundred points from each removed from play monster, and there's only eight. So that's two thousand attack points either increased or decreased each." _(0)_

Both Duncan and Justin's rare cards suddenly glowed, both of them yelling and screaming out to the point where everyone covered their ears **(Caius, the Shadow Monarch's ATK: 2400 - 4400; Infernal Flame Emperor's ATK: 4650 - 2650)**

"Oh _crap_, that means that I...that I-" Justin said hastily.

"That you _lost_, man!" Duncan finished. "Caius, attack Infernal Flame Emperor and finish off Justin!"

Caius suddenly glowed a dark energy ball from his claws and threw it to Infernal Flame Emperor. It screams out once more before it suddenly ran out like flames, and the energy ball suddenly hits Justin to the point where he fell to the ground. **(Justin's LP: 650 - 0)**

"And the winner of this Duel is..._Duncan_!" Chris announced. "He gets to advance to the _next_ Semi-Final round!"

LeShawna, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Geoff, and Duke started to cheer, excited to hear that the Delinquent won. Courtney, however, was not amused.

"Duncan won! He _won!_" Joey cheered.

The Hot-Man Candy then stood up with both him and Duncan walking up towards each other, and gave each other bro-fists.

"That was a good game, man," said Duncan.

"No hard feelings, especially since last season?" Justin asked.

"No _hard_ feelings."

Justin pulls out a Monster card and gave it to Duncan and said, "Here Duncan, my Infernal Flame Emperor. Wish you luck next round."

"Don't you know it," said Duncan.

When both guys started walking out of the Dueling Arena, Courtney ran up to the both of them. Before she could do anything to harm the both of them, she heard a noise behind her. The CIT turned her head and saw Joey and Tristan looking serious at her. She sighed and said,

"You both did a very good job out there. I'm impress, especially _you_ Duncan."

"Thanks Court, that was an awesome game, even if it _was_ a Card Game," said the Delinquent.

Courtney quickly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and started kissing him on the lips, Duncan returning him by wrapping his arms around his waist. Joey and Tristan gave out gagging gestures at the scene.

**Confessional**

"You know Courtney was _faking_ it, right?" Tristan asked.

"Eh, who cares?" Joey asked back. "We're still going to watch out for her if she does something against Duncan again. _Remember_ the episodes?"

"Oh yeah, that."

**End of Confessional**

"And don't you neighborinos forget, we're doing another fifteen minute intermission," Chris proudly announced. "And after that, it will be Trent versus Marik Ishtar!"

Trent gasped and his eyes were wide open, looking worried as heck. Geoff, however, suddenly looked suspicious. Everyone, including Kaiba and Mokuba, were then starting to leave.

"It's been one of the shortest Duels ever, but we needed it," said Chris. "Does Trent have what it takes to take down Marik Ishtar and stop his evil deeds? Or does Marik have anything up his sleeve. Tune in next time on Total...Drama...Whatever This Special's Called!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE  
(Note: video taken after match)**

"How am I suppose to know the cards Chris gave us will probably make everyone _misbelieve_ we're those unspeakables from those fanfic stories?" Justin asked, holding a handheld mirror. "That's the only thing I'm asking. Well I'm sort of glad that I'm _out_ of the tournament. I can't deal playing the Duel Monster's card game anyway, I have no idea that anyone can take it seriously. Like Seto Kaiba for example, he may have the _good_ looks and the _best_ outfits, but he would do anything to be the number one champion of a simple Card Game and beat Yugi to do so. But it was fun while it lasted."

He looked at the camera before he continued, "Do you think I would have a chance to ask Trent to still be in a boy band? I still haven't asked him yet. Maybe after the tournament's over and stuff."


	30. Trent vs 'Marik' Ishtar

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. School's back and I'd rarely have time to update this. But now it's up. And I'm amare the Duel of this chapter happened with Joey, so if anyone wants, you can go ahead and skip it. I'll try and go on with the next chapter as soon as I can. So enjoy!

P.S. Something bad happens at the end of this chapter. You'll have to read on and see what happened.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:  
Trent vs "Marik" Ishtar  
**

After the duel between Duncan and Justin was over, the Delinquent was being pulled away by Courtney to her rooms, doing whoever knows what they're doing, though the rest can only guess. Soon as the intermission started, Trent, on the other hand, ran straight to his room, and Namu was nowhere to be seen. Justin also went to his rooms too, but only to fix up his hair from being all tangled up because of the wind currents during the duel.

The first thing the rest of the gang did after the duel was heading straight for Gwen's room to check on both her and Serenity to see how they were doing. Yami had already withdrew from Yugi's body as he lets Yugi take over as the others make their way down the hall.

"Don't you guys think there something funny going on here?" Mai asked, crossing her arms.

Joey then turned his head to look at her. "Eh, about what, Mai?"

"I'm talking about that Marik creep," Mai explained. "Doesn't something seem a little _off_ about him?"

Yugi then fixed his eyes on the floor where he saw his own feet, as if deep in thought. He then shook his head a little. "I don't know, Mai. Now that I think about it, I _do_ have this strange feeling, and I don't like it one bit."

The gang then made it towards Gwen's bedroom door as the Brooklyn-Accent Teen knocked on the metal door. And then it automatically opened up.

"Hey sis, you in here?" Joey called out.

The gang walks in, and sees Serenity still sitting in a chair right by Gwen's bed. And for some reason, also on the bed looked like a first-aid kit. The Sweet Girl puts aside two pairs of dried-blood covered bandages and looks down to inspect the cuts. Joey leaned over one of his sister's shoulders to look what she was doing.

"Whoa, I didn't realized that," he said. "Whatever happened to her?"

Yugi walks over next to Serenity, as he lets out a sigh. "I was there when it happened. It was when both her and Kaiba were dueling two of Marik's Rare Hunter goons. They were dueling on top of a building with a glass covering, and when they won, the glass had begun to shatter. We all made it out okay, but then Gwen had accidentally got _cut_ because of it."

Joey's little girl then takes out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a white cloth, dipping over the liquid contents onto the cloth and then setting it on the drawer next to the bed. She then lifts up one of the Goth girl's hands and then started rubbing the wounds all over, wiping over the dried blood and over the cuts.

Much to her relieve, Gwen was still sound asleep, and doesn't look like she's in pain.

Joey folded his hands into fists and growled in anger. "That Marik creep is _still_ gonna pay! And like it or not, Trent has to be the one to take him out this round!"

"Speaking of Trent, where is he?" Serenity asked, still focusing on taking care of the cuts.

Duke shrugged. "I saw him heading for his rooms as soon as the intermission started," he explained. "Hasn't come out ever since."

"Well, either he's getting ready to face Marik in the next turn..." Tristan said, crossing his arms and his eyes rolled to the white-colored ceiling. "Or he's just simply just a scaredy cat."

Serenity started wrapping Gwen's hand with a fresh pair of white bandages while trying to pay attention to the others. Geoff then tipped his cowboy hat up a little as he looks over to Joey. "I'd say we pay Trent a visit," he suggested. "Just to make sure he's about to get ready."

Joey nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Trent! You get out here _right_ now, mister!" Joey shouted, banging his hand over and over on the metal door while it made a sound sound.

"Come on, man, let us _in_!" Geoff shouted. "You need to get ready to get out to the Dueling Deck in the next three minutes!"

Another voice spoke from the other side, _"No way! I can't go out there and face Marik! He'll fry me for sure!"_

"Oh come on, man! That wasn't your attitude this _morning_!" the Party Dude said. "Didn't we promise Yugi to stop Marik at all costs?"

"Geoff has a point, Trent!" Joey called out. "We _all_ promised that we'd stop Marik in his tracks! If he wins this tournament, all because you're such a _'fraidy-cat_, then I bet the _whole_ world will blame you all because you're too _scared_ to face him!" the Brooklyn-Accent teen took another deep breath before he continued. "Marik will take Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, all the Egyptian God Cards, the most powerful cards in all the game, and he'll kill him! You can't let him take that chance!"

"And think of what else he'll do if he even _wins_ this tournament!" Geoff shouted. "I bet the first thing he'll do is to banish all of us to the Shadow Realm! Or worse, that other option! You know what that option even is, Trent, and don't you even deny it, dude!"

"If you can't do it for Yugi, then do it for the entire world!" Joey pointed out. "You'd be a hero, Trent! You hear me? A _hero!_"

After he spoke, there was absolute silent from the other side of the door. Both blondes stood there waiting, while Joey was tapping his foot while Geoff took a hand and pulls down his cowboy hat a tad bit. They both then looked up when they suddenly heard the sound of footsteps heading towards the door. The door automatically opens, showing Trent in all his glory, his left wrist lifting up his Duel Disk with his deck already in place.

"If that's what it's going to take to beat that guy...then count _me_ in!"

Just then, a clicking sound can be heard as they all lean their heads up as they heard Chris's usual voice over the speakers, "Attention duelists! Please report to the Duel Arena for the next semi-final round, which will consist of Trent going up against Marik Ishtar! McLean out!"

* * *

Within minutes, the Duel Arena was crowded once again with everyone, especially Kaiba and Mokuba on the other side of the sidelines, with the exception of Serenity, Gwen, and still the Unknown 16th Duelist, and for some reason, Courtney was standing with her arms crossed with Joey and Tristan standing at both sides of her with their arms crossed as well, as if meaning business. Trent swallowed down a gulp as he made his way towards the Duel Arena and stood at one side. he then turned to face his opponent, Marik Ishtar, only with his hood down, revealing what seems to be a tattoo over the left side of his face. Chris then took his place in his usual spot right by the center of the field.

"Elevate the playing field, _please!_" Chris called out, and so the arena automatically started raising up from the ground and high above, where the gang looked up and saw Trent and Marik shuffling their own decks before sliding them into their slots within their Duel Disks. Chris then calls out again, "This is the duel between Trent and Marik Ishtar! This duel will begin!"

Both Duelists then activated their Duel Disks, as Trent looked over to Marik with a glare in his eyes. "Now just to get one thing straight, let's make things nice and easy for the both of us," he said. "You are _so_ going to pay for what you did to Joey, to Tea, and what you did to me and my friends! I won't let you make any more people suffer, Marik! You hear me?"

Marik didn't say anything. Instead, he reached into his cloak and pulls it out right in front of him for Trent to see. Trent's eyes widened, and so did Yugi's.

"No way! The Millennium Rod!" he blurted out.

"Whoa man!" Joey shouted. "That's the same item he used to control me and made Trent out of control!" The Brooklyn-Accent teen then leaned up more. "Trent, look out!"

A frightening look came to Trent's face, as he puts both hands up acting as if Marik was angry and was about to take his anger out on him.

"Whoa man, just take it easy! Let's not do _anything_ stupid, alright?"

"Very well, then."

Trent blinked, as he saw Marik putting away his Millennium Item and tucked it on his belt. He then lays his hands down as he asked, "Did you just said what I think you just said?"

Everyone then lets out a sigh in relief.

"Well, that's a good thing," Duncan said, running his hand through his green mohawk. "At first, I was a little afraid that this bald-headed freak was going to send this duel to the Shadow Realm. Point taken."

"You said it, man," Tristan said. "As if two Shadow duels were _enough_, who needs three or more around this tournament?"

"At least we don't have to worry about anyone taking a trip to the Shadow Realm, or _worse_," Geoff said.

"Boy you said it," LeShawna said, pressing her hand against her head.

On the other sidelines, Kaiba had his arms crossed and one of his legs leaning against the stands behind him, as Mokuba turned and looked up towards his older brother. "So, Seto, I just thought of something. Since Marik's the leader of those Rare Hunters, he probably has _tons_ of rare cards in his deck."

"Perhaps," the CEO said. "But as of now, I'm only interested in one of the cards he has in his deck, Mokuba." He squinted his eyes. "The third Egyptian God Card. For now, let's see how Trent handles this creep and see how Marik uses his Egyptian God Card, just so I would learn how to use it myself once I obtain it."

Chris clears his throat, hoping to get both duelists' attention. "Now that we're all ready and such, let's _begin_ the match!"

**Trent: 4000/Marik: 4000**

The both then drew five cards each as they prepare themselves (_5;5_). Marik then spoke up, "I hope you are ready, because this'll be the last duel you'll have in this tournament. Prepare to be _destroyed!_"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Trent shouted, and then drew a card. (_6_) _Okay then, now what? I kno__w! I'll play a stronger monster first in case Marik tries anything funny._ "First off, I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!" (_5_)

Trent then summons a warrior onto the field, who was wearing black armor with both his arms crossed with two swords tucked away in it's sash, red eyes glowing under it's mask as if it would pierce right into your soul. **(ATK: 1800)** "And there's going to be more where that came from, Marik, so show me what you got!"

Marik then drew a card as he said, "Very well." (_6_) Marik then looked down at the cards in his hands. He then lets out his field card storage in his Duel Disk and slips a Spell card in there, the little storage moving back in. (_5_) "I play Temple of the Kings, one of which the likes of you has never seen!" _(5)_

The wind then began to blow all over the Dueling Arena coming from behind Marik, his cloak brushing along with the wind as he stood there acting like nothing's wrong. Then from behind Marik, depris began to form as Trent notices something large forming right behind him. Trent moved in closer to get a better look, and saw that it looked like a temple with an Egyptian eye drawn on the top of the building, and when it had stopped and had finally formed right behind Marik, there were Egyptian statues and a huge staircase leading up towards what seems to be a coffin right within the temple, with drawings and markings on the walls.

Trent cocked his eyebrows. "What the heck is that building all about, Marik?"

"Like I said, it is called The Temple of the Kings, a Spell card based on a real Egyptian temple built three thousand years ago," Marik explained. "It was built to protect the pharaohs from years ago who had since passed and left there for their _eternal_ rest."

"I get the _whole_ history thing and all," Trent said. "But I still don't get what this card can _really_ do."

"It's simple," Marik said. "This temple was also used to protect the pharaohs' treasures, and we can only play limited Spell and Trap cards that can only be played in one turn."

"_What?_" the Musician shrieked.

"Oh man, that _stinks_!" Joey said. "I'm sure glad I'm not dueling that guy right now."

Marik then picks up two cards and then laid them face down on the field, where two cards were laid face down right in front of him. "And I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down on the field. So go ahead and attack me if you _dare_." _(3)_

Tea smiled. "Alright, Marik didn't even summon a monster. Trent can attack!"

"Hey yeah, that's right," Geoff said, and then calls out to Trent. "Attack him, dude! He's _wide_ opened!"

"Uh guys, I wouldn't be _so_ sure," Duke said. "Marik still has two face down cards on the field, and there's a good chance they might be traps, so Trent needs to come up with a way to get behind his defenses and then attack him."

"Good point," Tristan said.

**Confessional**

"Duke is right," Yugi said. "Trent probably has a card that can destroy Marik's face down cards and worry about attacking his Life Points later. I sure hope Trent can figure it out soon. His deck may not be powerful, but he's going to have to work it out on his own...I hope."

**End of Confessional**

Trent then reaches for his deck and drew a card. (_6_) His eyes widened at the sight of what card he had drawn. It turns out that he had drawn one of the cards he won during the beginning of the Battle City Tournament. _Alright, Heavy Storm!_ he thought. _I think I have it_ _all down. If I were to summon one monster per turn, it would would probably take down all of Marik's life points. But before I do that, I'll activate Heavy Storm, since it destroys all Spell and Trap cards out on the field. My monsters won't be harm and everything will be according to plan! Piece of cake._

"I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Trent exclaimed. _(5)_

He places a card onto the Monster zone, and a beatiful warrior with long blonde hair wearing an armor with hearts appeared **(ATK: 1500)**.

"And it looks like I'm done here," said the Musician.

"So guys, when do you think Trent will attack?" Geoff asked.

"I think he has a plan going on," said LeShawna.

Marik drew a card from his deck _(__4) _before saying, "I place two more cards face down on the field and now my move is complete." _(2)_

While he says this, he slips two more cards in the Spell/Trap zone, while they join the other two face down cards.

"I got it, Marik is sitting back and planning something to lure Trent towards a trap, it's the _wimpiest_ thing in the book," Mai explained.

"You've got a point there, girlfriend," said LeShawna.

It was now Trent's Duel as he drew a card from his deck _(__6)_ and said, "It's _over,_ Marik! Now I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in attack mode!" _(5)_

When he says this, another beautiful warrior shows up on the field, with dirty blonde hair wearing a brown hat and cape, wearing a revealing-sort of green armor with her right arm covered with a pad and bandages, carrying a sword on her back **(ATK: 1100)**

"And now it's time to say goodbye to your temple and your face down cards, because now I activate _Heavy Storm_!" Trent exclaimed, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a tornado destroying and lifting up what seems to be a farmland. "This Spell card destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field!" _(4)_

All of a sudden, a huge tornado suddenly appeared from it, and was targeting straight towards Marik's face down cards. Mai, Yugi, and LeShawna were cheering that the Musician is going to win, and that beating Marik was easier than they thought. However, the tornado suddenly stopped right in front of the face down cards before it was demolished.

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaa?_" Trent slowly said. "Why did it stop? I thought it would destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field!"

"When you activated Heavy Storm, you triggered one of the most dangerous traps I've laid on the field to protect myself," Marik explained. "And now it's time to pay the price of your mistake. You'd see, with all of my Trap cards in play, I knew you were to attack me with one of your monsters. You tried to destroy my traps with your Spell card."

"Oh, so you played a Trap card that destroys Spell cards?" the Musician asked.

"And that's not all what it does," Marik continued. "The trap you put off will demolished all of your monsters and will exterminate the extremely large amount of your life points! Go! _Judgement of Anubis!_"

One of the face down cards flipped open, the image showing a statue of a symbol of Anubis. Smoke suddenly came out of it in front of Trent's monsters and it's head took the form of a wolf.

"Judgement of Anubis will destroy all your monsters on the field, and deduct half of their attack points onto your life points!"

The smokes then suddenly sent straight through each warrior's chest, each of them experiencing pain and torment. After a moment or two, they all disappeared into pixels. **(Trent's LP: 4000 - 1800)**

"Your tougher than you _look_," said Trent. "I'd give you that. It's your move, anyways."

Marik drew a card from his deck _(3)_ and said, "I place two more cards face down and end my turn." _(1)_

He then slips two more cards in the Spell/Trap zone.

"Looks like it's my move!" Trent said in annoyance, drawing a card from his deck _(5). _"I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" _(4)_

He places the card onto the Monster Zone, and a warrior wearing a gold armor with Aces around it **(ATK: 1600)**

"I'm letting you off easy man, because I place one card face down and end my turn," the Musician continued, slipping a card onto the Spell/Trap zone. _(3)_

Marik drew a card _(2)_ and said, "I'll pass."

_Is he trying to get me to attack him? Well two can play at that game._ Trent thought, drawing a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "It looks like I'll pass, too."

Marik drew another card _(3)_ and said, "I'll pass again."

"Oh come_ on_!" Trent complained. "If your not going to do anything, it looks like I have _no_ choice!"

"Trent, no!" Yugi yelled. "He's leading you to another trap!"

The Musician didn't hear him. Instead he drew a card from his deck _(5)_ and said, "I summon Command Knight in attack mode!"

A monster then appears in front of him, taking a form of a man wearing a large red and yellow armor with a dark purple cape behind him **(ATK: 1200)**

"And he has a special ability," Trent starts to explain. "He increases all of my warrior's attack points by four hundred extra, including himself." **(Command Knight's ATK: 1200 - 1600; King's Knight's ATK: 1600 - 2000)**

"King's Knight, attack Marik's life points _directly!_" the Musician demanded.

King's Knight then ran over to Marik's side of the field, but before he could strike him down, a card quickly flipped open in front of him, the image showing a drawing of an Egyptian eye on a wall.

"I activate _Eye of Wdjat!_" Marik explained.

An eye suddenly appeared on King's Knight's armor as Marik continues, "I get to control your King's Knight and attack one of your own monsters with him until the end of this phase!"

King's Knight turned around and ran over to Command Knight, but before he could do anything, Trent's face down card from earlier flipped open, the image showing three women in blue robes, with one of them holding a smell scepter. One of the woman appeared from it, and lifted the small scepter in front of him.

"What's going on?" Marik asked.

"Surprised, Marik?" the Musician asked. "I activated Waboku. Not only does it stop King's Knight from attack, but it means you can't attack my monster for the rest of this turn."

King's Knight then suddenly stopped as the women disappeared while the Musician continues, "I figured out your stategy, Marik. If I have to guess correctly, your deck is just full of Trap cards instead of Monsters or Spells. All I had to do is to activate your Traps one-by-one so I could finish you."

"I don't think so, Trent," said Marik. "For when you declare an attack, you activated yet another trap card of mine. Something that is called...a Trap Monster?"

"What?" Trent asked with a confused look on his face. "Is there such a thing?"

"It's rare," Marik said, one of the cards flipping open, the image showing an Egyptian monsterous-warrior with a snake coming out of it's back. "I activate Embodiment of Apophis! It's activated as a Trap, but can attack like a monster. And not only did you triggered one, but all three!"

Two more Trap cards flipped opened with the same image. And just like that, all three monsters suddenly appeared from the Trap cards** (ATK: 1600 x3)**. Trent started to look through his hand.

_I know my King's Knight will take out these guys, but I'm not even sure if I should attack Trap-Monsters._

"I place one card face down and end my turn," he said.

It was now Marik's turn _(4)_ as he said, "Your finished, Trent! Embodiment of Apophis, attack!"

"Activate face down card!" Trent exclaimed, revealing it to be a Spell card.

But before anyone knows what it is, Marik activated his last face down card, the image showing a symbol on the ground with smoke coming out of it. He then discard one card from his hand _(3)._

"No way, that guy canceled out Trent's Spell card with Magic Jammer!" Mai pointed out.

"Oh no!" Tea shrieked.

"First off, I'll sacrifice one of my monsters in order to destroy your Command Knight!" Marik called out, and as he does so, one of the Embodiment of Apophis makes it's way over and had sliced a sword right through Command Knight, but only destroying itself in the process due to having the same number of attack points. **(King's Knight: 2000 - 1600)**

"And I'll also sacrifice another in order to destroy your King's Knight!" Marik commanded. The other Emodiment of Apophis made it's way over and destroyed King's Knight by pushing the sword through the chest, and then both had disappeared without a trace.

"And last but not least, I'll head _straight_ for your Life Points with my last Embodiment of Apophis!" Marik shouted.

Trent's eyes widened with fright as the last Embodiment of Apophis made it's way over towards him, and then slashes a sword right at him. Since it was a hologram, Trent couldn't feel any pain, but then he knelt down, at the realization that he had lost almost all his Life Points. **(Trent's LP: 1800 - 200)**

"Oh no! Dude!" Geoff called out.

"There is no way in Heck that could happen!" LeShawna cried out. "There's _no_ way! Trent should be winning, not vise versa!"

"No, Trent..." Yugi said, acting as though he's trying to keep in his anger.

"How sad," Marik said, crossing his arms. "All your monsters are now gone and you only have two hundred Life Points left while I still have four thousand. The end is near for you. One more attack from me and it's_ over_!"

Kaiba squinted his eyes. _No, it's not over yet. I still need to see that Egyptian God Card!_

"Trent, get up, man!" Geoff called out. "Remember that talk we had?"

"You got to help us take down Marik!" Joey shouted. "If you beat him, he will end his evil tyranny once and for all!"

"Joey's _right_, Trent!" Yugi agreed. "I mean, look at Gwen!"

Trent then looked down at Yugi at the mention of Gwen's name. "G-_Gwen_?"

Yugi nodded. "She had the chance to back down, yet she _didn't_! Even when she was at the peak of despair, she was given the confidence she needed in order to beat Heather and win that duel! Gwen knew how dangerous the Shadow Realm was, and yet she took that risk! And right now, you're going to need that confidence that she was given."

**Confessional**

"Is it me, or did Yugi _forget_ that it was Kaiba-boy that gave Gwen that confidence?" Duncan asked with both his hands behind his head.

**Static**

"Well of course I didn't forget that Kaiba gave Gwen that boost she needed to beat Heather," Yugi admitted. He then blushes a little. "I just didn't want Kaiba to be embarrassed enough for him to run over and start beating the heck out of me."

**End of Confessional**

Trent nodded with a smile and then got back on his feet. "You're right, Yug'! If my friends had never given up, then _neither_ will I! And I don't plan to do so anytime soon!" Trent then turned to face Marik and then glared at him. "One way or another, I will find a way to _defeat_ you, Marik! Even if I have to lose to you, I'll fight towards the very end! So sit back and relax, 'cause now it's my turn!"

With that, the Musician drew another card from his deck and then looks down at the cards in his hands. (_4_) _No way! I drew the card I needed! Hope this works though!_

"Okay, here I _go_!" he said. "I place one card face down and summon a monster face down in Defense Mode!" (_2_)

Two cards were then placed; one right in front of him while the other faced down vertically in front of the first one. "So what are you waiting for Marik? _Attack_ me!"

Marik then drew a card from his deck. (_5_) "If you insist, then I'll consider. Now, Embodiment of Apophis! Destroy his face down monster!"

With that, Marik's monster took a step back before charging straight for the face-down monster. Trent smiled as he presses a button to activate his face down card.

"Gotcha right where I wantcha, Marik!" Trent shouted. "I activate my face down card!" The card then flipped up, revealing a trap card with Gearfried The Iron Knight being given a red stone towards his chest by what looks like a warrior dressed in armor, and that the warrior looked very much like Trent! "_The Warrior's True Potential!_ I have up to two options: the first is to special summon a monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard by playing a Spell card from my hand or my deck and equip it with that monster! The second option would be to equip my monster with a sword that'll increase their attack or give them a shield to increase their defense points of my choosing by 2000 points until the end of my next turn. I can only activate this card when my opponent declares an attack. And I decided to choose the first option!"

With that, the Musician took out his deck, looked through his cards, picked one out, and places his deck back in the slot. He then slams it against the Monster zone, as the monster appeared right next to Trent's have down monsterm revealing to be Gearfried, the Iron Knight **(ATK: 1800)**

"No way! That's one of my monsters!" Joey cheered. "You the man, Trent!"

Trent then looked through his deck until he found the card he was searching for, and then places it on the field. "And I activate _Release Restraint!_"

The card then revealed to be another Gearfried The Iron Knight, but looking as if it was about to be unleashed. There was suddenly a glow forming around Gearfried The Iron Knight, and within moments, the armor around him broke. When it did, his true human form carrying a bright sword took his place **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200)**

"What just happened?" Marik asked with a confused look on his face.

"Thanks to Release Restraint, I get to special summon Gearfried's true form, Gearfried the Swordmaster," Trent explained. "And wasn't your monster going to attack me?"

Gearfried grabbed his sword and instantly sliced away Marik's last of Embodiment of Apophis **(Marik's LP: 4000 - 3000)**

"Yeah, way to go Trent!" Tristan cheered.

"Well done, Trent."

As soon as the Musician heard that voice, he turned towards the gang and suddenly saw Yami standing where Yugi originally stand. He was giving him a calm friendly smile, reassuring that everthing's going according to plan. Trent smiled back and faced towards Marik once again.

"It's my move now, Marik," Trent said, drawing a card from his deck _(3) _and said, "Okay, here we go. Gearfried the Swordmaster, attack Marik's life points directly! Light Mega Slash!"

Gearfried lifted his bright sword up and slashes it across Marik's chest, giving him a stinging pain. **(Marik's LP: 3000 - 400)**

"Yeah, Trent knocked Marik down to four hundred!" Geoff pointed out.

"Your the _man_, man!" Joey yelled.

"Wait to go, sweetheart!" LeShawna cheered. "_Yeah!_"

"And now to end my turn," Trent declared. "I activate the Spell card Monster Reborn to bring back one of my monsters!" _(2)_

He places the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an Egyptian Ankh. A light glow suddenly appeared, and there stood Queen's Knight **(ATK: 1500)**

"Go ahead and make your move!"

"With great pleasure, foolish boy," Marik said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "Now I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" _(5)_

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing three swords glowing. The same swords from the card came out of nowhere, and surrounded Trent and his monsters with the bright swords in front of him.

"This should prevent you from attacking for three whole turns," Marik explained. "Your move."

"Crud," Trent muttered, drawing a card from his deck _(3)_. "I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon a monster I won from one of my duels with my fangirls! _Amazoness Queen!_" _(2)_

The face down monster was flipped open, revealing to be Chamberlain of the Six Samurai **(DEF: 2000)**, as it disappeared into the light. Another monster suddenly appeared, taking in an appearance of what looks like an Amazonian woman with blue hair, wearing an eye-patch with a skull on it, and carries a large sword. **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800)**

"And now I'll switch Queen's Knight and Gearfried the Swordmaster to defense mode," Trent said, switching positions of two of his monsters. "That ends my turn."

Marik drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and, for some reason, he looks incredibly shocked and speechless. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Geoff was looking suspicious. He leaned over to Yami, place his hand right near his mouth, and whispered,

"Hey Yug'. This Marik guy has been _freaking_ me out! Not to mention that he looks suspicious."

"_How?_" Yami whispered back.

Geoff was beginning to whisper to The Pharaoh everything he saw when he was kidnapped with everyone else earlier and the Field Spell Marik played, with Yami's eyes getting widened within each and every second. Meanwhile back to the Duel...

"What's taking you _so_ long?" Trent asked with a confused look on his face.

"I place one card face down," Marik said, placing a card into the Spell/Trap zone, vertically appearing in front of him. "And I slipped this powerful card of the Gods into the box within the Temple of the Kings." _(4)_

He then opens the field slot, places the unknown card in there, and slips it shut. Yami then suddenly started to get suspicious.

"Your move!"

Trent drew a card from his deck _(3)_ and said, "And now I'll sacrifice my Queen's Knight in order to summon a monster in face down defense position."

Queen's Knight disappeared once more, as the Musician places a card onto the Monster zone, appearing on the field face down horizontally. _(2)_

"I'll switch my Amazoness Queen to defense mode and end my turn," Trent declared, switching Amazoness Queen to defense, with her sitting down and defending herself like Gearfried the Swordmaster. "Your move."

Marik drew a card from his deck _(5)_ and said, "Now I activate the Spell Card Seal of Serkit! Next I activate my face down card, Cup of Sealed Soul!" _(4)_

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap Zone, the image showing a stone with a Millennium item-like eye, while the face down card flipped open, the image showing a cup that has the same eye.

"With these two Spell cards along with Temple of the Kings, it automatically lets me Special Summon a monster that is far stronger than your monsters!"

All of a sudden, there was a purple fog all around Marik's side of the field. Everyone was hearing large footsteps. When it cleared up, there stood a giant monster in shape of a scorpion with a huge mouth and has the same kind of eye shown on the Spell cards. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

"This may be my strong monster, but there's another strong beast that if far-by stronger than any of our monsters," Marik explained.

"Then what?" Trent asked, his face sweating. "What monster did you put in that box of your kingdom?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Marik asked.

Something then started to glow inside of it, and a card appeared from it. The image shows a monster that is gold and seems to be a dragon and looked powerful.

"My Egyptian God Card, _the Winged Dragon of Ra!_"

Yami, Kaiba, Joey, and Trent's eyes were all widened when they heard that.

"Well it's my move now," Trent said, drawing a card from his deck _(3)_. _Hmm...still nothing. I have my monsters out and yet Marik's monster is out and only my Gearfried can take him out. But his monsters does look scary, and with that Egyptian God Card he had..._

"I'll keep my monsters in defense mode and end my turn!" the Musician quickly said all in one breath, and in cowardice at that, and quickly covered his mouth. While he does this, the swords in front of his monster are gone.

_Oh man, I knew I should've said that!_

"You just made a _grave_ mistake," Marik pointed out _(5)_. "Mystical Beast Serkit, attack Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

Mystical Beast Serkit grabbed Gearfried, and then, without Marik warning anybody, it was beginning to devour him as if it was eating him. But before that happened, everyone looked grossed and freaked out, not showing the feast onscreen.

"And it has a special ability," Marik explained. "When it destroys your monster, _half_ of their attack points goes to my Serkit!" **(Mystical Beast Serkit's ATK: 2500 - 3800)**

"Uh-oh," Trent said, looking worried. "Not only that, but it grows bigger_ and_ stronger too. And if that keeps happening..."

He then ignored it and drew a card from his deck _(4)_, still nothing, and said, "Alright, I'll pass. Just get this thing over with!"

"With _pleasure_," said Marik _(6)_. "Mystical Beast Serkit, attack Amazoness Queen!"

Mystical Beast Serkit grabbed the Amazoness Queen and did the same thing like with Gearfried, and just like last time, was shown offscreen showing everyone's face. Tristan was fighting the urge to puke while Duncan ran over to the sideline and puked right out of it. Mystical Beast Serkit then suddenly grew bigger, growing insect wings on it's back. **(Mystical Beast Serkit: 3800 - 5000)**

"Not _good!_" Trent yelled.

"Trent, hang in there!" Tea yelled.

The Musician drew a card from his deck _(5)_, and looked at his hand. _Darn it! None of these cards can help me out now._

"I'll skip my turn..._again._"

Marik drew another card from his deck _(7)_ and said, "You know, you should always forfeit now while you still can."

Trent didn't say anything. Instead his eyes were looking serious as if his eyes were on fire.

"Mystical Beast Serkit, do away with his face down monster!"

The face down monster turned out to be Cyber Prima, the monster Trent used when he was dueling with Gwen earlier. While the same "eat-the-monster" thing happen offscreen, Trent suddenly looked disgusted. **(Mystical Beast Sirkit's ATK: 5000 - 6150)**

The Musician drew another card from his deck _(6)_ and said, "I'll pass. Just make your move so we can end this!"

Almost everyone suddenly looked shocked.

"Goodnight, Trent," said Duncan.

"Well, it was fun with him while it lasted," Mai commented.

"_No,_" Tea said quietly.

"Once my Mystical Beast Serkit attacks you, it's _over_!" Marik yelled. "So time to say goodbye to the finals."

"Just let me say one thing before you attack," said Trent. "I'll never forget _or_ forgive you for what you've done to everyone today, especially when you made me lose control to get rid of Gwen! Not to mention you never had the courage to face off against Yugi yourself, and you used Joey and I while you were_ hiding_ like a coward! But let me just say one more thing: I'm very suspicious of you. When I lost control, it didn't even feel like as if you were making me lose it _completely_. I didn't _feel_ that it was you. And I'd bet Joey felt the _same_ way."

"And it's _true_!" Joey pointed out. "That didn't even feel like Marik's presence at _all_! It felt like somebody else was doing the job."

"Yeah, and something tells me that I think I know who you really are," Trent continued. "...Your **NOT** the real Marik Ishtar!"

Marik's eyes squinted, and Namu, who isn't near the gang, looked uncomfortable and glared up at Trent, acting as if his plan got exposed.

"No way, he's _insane_," said Kaiba. "Of course that's Marik!"

"Geoff, your _right_," Yami whispered.

"Of course I am," Geoff whispered back. "And if he's not the _real_ Marik, then I think I know _who_."

The Pharaoh's eyes were widen open. Both he and Geoff turn their heads and were looking straight at Namu!

"**_ENOUGH!_**" Marik yelled, drawing out the Millennium Rod. "Only the REAL Marik holds the power of the Millennium Rod! Think of those sentences before you blurt them out senselessly, Trent! Now then, it's time to finish this Duel.

As soon as he drew another card from his deck _(8)_, and then said, "And now, I sacrifice my Mystical Beast Serkit, in order to summon my Egyptian God Card from the Temple of Kings!"

Mystical Beast Serkit then disappeared into the light, as Marik turned around and faced his Millennium Rod towards the storage thing behind him in the Temple of Kings, and began chanting.

"Ancient one, hear my call! I give up my Mystical beast and half of my life points to release thee! **(Marik's LP: 400 - 200) **Reveal yourself, my Winged Dragon reveal your awesome strength in the name of the next great Pharaoh! King Marik!"

Yami looked over to Trent and yelled, "Trent! Be very careful!"

"Yeah, great advice, man," Duncan sarcastically said, crossing his arms.

Kaiba began to smile, finally getting to see the Winged Dragon of Ra for the first time. While this was happening, the temple began to glow while the dark clouds were forming together while a green light hits towards the sky. Everything was then starting to glow, and the next thing anyone knew, something big and powerful appeared behind the temple and Marik.

"The third Egyptian God," said Yami.

Trent didn't say anything. He was watching while all of this was happening, still having that serious look coming from his green emerald eyes. Out from the shadows, the third Egyptian God Card was revealed, taking a form of a monster behind a golden glow, it's eyes glowing than the rest of it's body.

"Behold, the most powerful of the Egyptian God Cards!" Marik exclaimed. "It gains additional attack points from my Mystical Beast Serkit when it absorbed your warriors. And once it attacks you, you'll wish you've never participated in this tournament! Brace yourself, because your going to lost the rest of your life points!"

All of a sudden, something weird was going on. First, Namu's deck was acting up. Second, it triggered something in the Millennium Items that were onboard the ship, excluding Gwen's necklace of course. The Winged Dragon of Ra on the field was acting crazy and out of control! Black ashes were swarming up everywhere, and it was screaming out as if it was in pain. All of a sudden, thunder and lightning were hitting on the field like crazy, Marik and Trent trying to guard with their arms and tried to avoid it.

"Trent, get out of there!" Tea exclaimed, looking worried and looks as if tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

While the Musician was trying to dodge the thunder and lightning, Marik, however, was still standing, his eyes closed with determination. All of a sudden, he got struck by thunder, and when that happened, the Millennium Rod broke. Yami saw that happening, and thought,

_So the Millennium Rod's fake! I guess Trent and Geoff are telling the truth! He's not the real Marik!_

He fell to the ground and was unconscious. Trent looked at him and was worried and asked, "Hey, you okay man?"

Before he could move from his spot to check up on him, thunder suddenly struck down and suddenly hits Trent. As soon as he felt that, the Musician started screaming in agony and fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was some of the gang calling out his name, but mostly Tea's. Then it became all black.

* * *

_"Trent...Trent, it's time to get up!"_

_The Musician slowly opened his eyes. When his vision cleared up, he saw Geoff, LeShawna, and Justin right in front of him._

_"Come on, hun it's time to get up," said LeShawna. "We've got a challenge today and the two of us are getting eliminated! We're in the final four, so you better not mess it up!"_

_Trent slowly sat up and asked, "What? The Final Four?"_

_"Of course, man," said Geoff. "It's time to get up, so get your butt out of bed and let's get going!"_

_"What on earth were you laying around for?" Justin asked._

_Trent sat up, and saw that he was dressed in his original attire. He instead ignored it and said, "Sorry guys, but I had a really weird dream. I dreamed that we were in some sort of Card Game tournament and I-"_

_"Forget about that dream, Trent," said Justin. "Today's the day where there'll be a double elimination. Apparently, Chris is rushing us so he could end the season. Only the two of us in here can be in the Final Two."_

_"What kind of challenge?" the Musician asked._

_"Duel Monsters of course, what did ya think?" LeShawna asked. "Maybe if you get your Duel Deck out, maybe it will give you a head start!"_

_"Sure, right."_

_With that, Trent grabbed his bag and zipped it open. But before he could pull out his deck, his fingers slipped and his bag fell, his cards scattered all over the floor._

_"Aw crud!"_

_"Come on guys, Chris is going to blame on us for being late," Justin said, kneeling to the ground and grabbing a card. "Let's just help Trent gather his cards so it would be quick."_

_"Good thinkin' sweetheart," said LeShawna, kneeling down too._

_Geoff then knelled down in front of him. However, in the corner of his eye, Trent turned around and quickly saw Yugi and all of his friends in the same cabin. Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Joey, and Mai were helping him pick up his cards. The Musician is now starting to get confused._

_"Wait, Yugi? Tea? Everybody? What are you guys doing here?"_

_"Oh, Chris hired us to watch you guys Duel and follow the rules," Tea explained. "Not to mention that he's going to pair the four of us with you four."_

_"Not to mention that he promised that we would get the front row seat to watch the Final Two win the big ones," Mai explained._

_"So we're helping you gather your stuff together so you can be ready!" Yugi said._

_"Sure, thanks a lot you guys," said Trent. "I could've done it with you all."_

_"No problem at all, Trent," said Serenity._

_"Mind if I help?"_

_Trent turned his head and saw Gwen walking into the cabin, towards the group, and knelt down to pick up the cards._

_"Gwen?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"_

_"The same reason as Yugi and everyone else," said the Goth girl. "Except I need to head back to Playa Des Losers at the end of the day. Not to mention that without me or anyone, you would be confused by now."_

_Trent smiled at his ex-girlfriend and said, "Thanks Gwen."_

_"All done," Yugi said, getting the cards from everyone._

_He handed Trent his deck back, and everyone got up and headed out towards the door. Tristan looks behind him and asked the Musician, "Hey man, you comin'?"_

_"Yeah, but there's one problem," said Trent, trying his best to stand up but couldn't. "I can't get up."_

_"Stop joking around Trent and get moving," said Gwen._

_"I'm serious." Just when the Musician could stand up, he suddenly fell to the floor. He used his arms to pull himself up and asked, "A little hand here?"_

_Just then, all at once, everyone had reached their hand out. Trent suddenly found himself smiling. He's lucky to have friends and people by his side. He reached out his hand to reach towards the others. Gwen held her hand to his first, followed by Tea, followed by everybody else. They all pulled the Musician up, and the last thing he heard was Tea's voice, saying,_

_"Come on, Trent! You've got a Finals to win."_

* * *

"And the winner of this Duel is..._Trent!_ He gets to advance to the next semi-final round!"

Trent suddenly found himself standing up. He's got a confused look on his face and looked around. He's back in the Battleship of the first Semi-Final round of the Battle City Tournament and seemed to won the match by default. It looks like the dream he had didn't happen after all, but it somehow meant something to him. He gave out a soft, friendly smile.

"Trent, your up!"

The Musician looked over and saw that the gang were relieved that he's okay.

"Don't you scare us like _that_ ever again!" Mai shouted.

Trent looked over to the man in front of him and thought, _If he's not Marik, then who is he?_

Tea suddenly ran up to him, up to the Playing Field, and gave him a nice, friendly hug, saying, "You did it, Trent! I'm glad your okay."

"Uh..._yeah_," Trent said, not paying attention to the Friendly Girl.

He pulled himself away from her as he walked over towards the man, who was laying unconscious on the ground. The Musician knelled down next to him and turned him over so he was facing him. Yami and Joey walked over to him and joined him on his side. The man woke up, and instantly looked at Trent in the eyes.

"Forgive me, Trent," he said in a weakly tone. "I am _sorry_ for the damages I might have cause to you. It was an honor to duel you."

The Musician gave out a friendly smile and said, "No problem. I forgive ya. But I've got some questions: if you aren't Marik, then who _are_ you?"

"I am only a servant...of the real..." the man slowly says. "_Marik_."

He looked away from the guys and pointed a finger towards the sidelines, pointing at...the blonde-hair teen with the violent eyes. For some reason, he was struggling in pain as if he was experiencing a massive headache...and seemed to be carrying something that looks exactly like the Millennium Rod! Yami, Joey, and Trent all looked over to the teen and asked in unison,

"That's Marik?"

Everyone then looked over to where the guys were looking at and saw that the teen was in pain. And they all saw that he was carrying the rod.

"That's the real Millennium Rod, meaning that 'Namu' is actually Marik!" Yami pointed out. "Mend your true identity Marik!"

With that, the teen, who was named Marik, turned his body over and looked at the Pharaoh, having an evil smirk on his face, his true side revealed.

"Yes, it is true," he said, his voice now having kind of a high pitch. "I am the_ real_ Marik you fools!"

"So he _lied_ to us all along?" LeShawna asked.

Duncan's face suddenly turned to rage and said, "I can't believe we actually trusted you, you stupid traitor!"

"Yes," Marik replied. "I undergo the name _'Namu'_ so that I would get closer to Yugi and the reality show contestants."

"So you were the one who brainwashed Joey and made me lost control!" Trent pointed out.

"So Pharaoh, we meet at last face-to-face," said the evil blonde-hair teen. "At last I could finally finish the job where my servants couldn't!" He smirked evilly before he could continue, "Pharaoh, everything that belongs to you **where they will _soon_ be for long.**"

Something didn't sound right. Pretty soon after he said that, he suddenly clutched his head again, feeling that migrane-like pain again.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this," the man weakly said. "Beware...the dark evil...hidden within."

Trent looked at him with a shocked look on his face and asked, "What's going on to Marik?"

"Master Marik has a darker side," the man started to explain. "You...you all have to stop him before it's too late. If I go _down_, then he _wakes_ up..."

With that, he closes his eyes and seemingly lost consciousness. Everyone turned their attention towards Marik, as he was starting to scream out in pain with everyone watching in concern and shockness...except for Courtney, who's only standing there as it was all just a magic show. The screaming stopped, and Marik has his head up. However, something was off about him. Everyone watched carefully, and heard a small good evil laugh. Marik leaned his head down, and it was shown that his hair suddenly turned spikier, he gained some adult-like features, and has a glowing eye on the top of his forehead.

**"I'm finally free again,**" he said. **"Which means...I get to do things _my_ way. I was restrained many years by that fool, Odion."**

Yami quickly stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

**"I'm the _true_ Marik, and I'm not as kind as the one you come to know,"** the man, Marik, replied. **"The Marik you knew is a nobody, a shadow of my own. If he's in my body, I can't come out. He's not as cruel enough as I imagined. The other Marik is afraid of darkness, but for me...I _love_ the darkness."**

"Okay, he's just as creepy as a pycho killer," Duncan whispered to LeShawna, hoping Marik won't hear them.

"But what if he _is_ one?" the Ghetto girl quietly asked.

"Then we're all going to die," the Delinquent replied, looking creeped out.

**"And soon,"** the Evil side continued. **"I will get back at everything you hold dear, Pharaoh, so get ready for the _real_ battle! And when I'm through with you, you'll be nothing more but a mere empty shell. The same goes to your friends and everyone else. Including Odion. He was a great failure, both he and my other self doesn't know that only the chosen people connected to an Egyptian past and a Millennium Item can control and possess the Egyptian God Cards. Kaiba is one."**

"Marik, I'm sick and tired of these Egyptian Fairy Tales," Kaiba talked back. "I control Obelisk because I'm a master Duelist."

**"Heh, you cannot escape the truth,"** said Marik. **"Don't deny your ancient past. You cannot escape your memories back from three thousand years ago. You'll learn in due time."**

Both Yami and Kaiba looked directly at each other, and then back towards Marik.

**"Pharaoh, the Battle of the Death has begun,"** said Marik. **"And there's the point of no return."**

He then started to laugh evilly, almost everyone creeping out at this. After he was done, Chris cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"That pretty much covers it," he said. "Remember, we have another fifteen minute intermission, and after that, it was be Courtney versus the real Marik Ishtar."

Courtney smiled grimly and said, "No problem. I can wipe the floor with that lunatic in five seconds flat."

**"Brag while you can, my dear,"** Marik said to her. **"For you will be the first in line to fall before the ultimate battle between the Pharaoh and I."**

"Oh ha, ha, ha, _very_ funny," the CIT said in a sacastic manor. "You can play evil and killer all you want, but I'm not buying your games."

**Confessional**

"But dueling Marik is a very thought though," Courtney said. "Chris gave me a powerful deck and it could easily swipe Marik off the floor by midnight. Not to mention that he has an Egyptian God Card, a _real_ one! If I could get my hands on it and advance to the next round, Gwen won't know what's _coming_ to her!"

**End of Confessional**

"And that's the end of this pretty, excitingly, first ever longest Duel in a chapter," said Chris. "Is is true that Courtney _does_ stand against Marik? Does Marik have plans for her? Find out next time on Total...Drama...whatever this special's called."

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE  
****(note: video taken after tournament's end)**

"It was a part of a plan my Master Marik concocted," Odion explained. "If we pretended that I was the real Marik Ishtar, and him a different person, it would get him closer to the Pharaoh and his new reality show friends. I was too late to protect him, and his evil side was on the loose. To end this video in one sentence: they're all totally _doomed_."


	31. Courtney vs The 'Real' Marik Ishtar

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update again. I've been busy preparing for finals, and not to mention that I've been sick the last week or so. So this chapter is kind of incredibly long to make up for it. I need to upload this so I can get started to re-write the next chapter, so that's why it seems kind of rushed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One:  
Courtney vs The "Real" Marik Ishtar**

As soon as the intermission began, Duncan, Tristan, and Joey volunteered to carry Odion back into his rooms. As soon as they did so, they contacted the doctor and had him come over to examine him as soon as possible. Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Trent, Duncan, Geoff, Justin, Mai, and LeShawna were were in Odion's bedroom as they watched the doctor finished his exams.

"So doc, what's the diagnosis?" Duncan asked.

"Well so far, Odion's heart rate is steady," the doctor explained. "His tests were fine, but what he's been through today, as well as tonight, has left him unconscious."

After a few minutes, everyone was then starting to leave the room into the hallway, the doctor having Odion's key card, locking the door in front of him, and walked off. Everyone agreed to head over to Gwen's bedroom, except Duncan wasn't allowed to because of Courtney and Justin decides to head back to his rooms and relax. While everyone was walking, Tea turned her head to look at Trent and said,

"Well you _should_ be lucky your okay, Trent. I mean, we've already got Bakura, Gwen, and Heather knocked down. _So_ many people are getting injured in this tournament."

"You've got a good point there, Tea," said Trent. "At least Odion took the fall rather than me, that's for sure. Felt bad for the guy."

"Well I guess we won't know who this guy is until he wakes up," said Duke.

"That's right, and I do know one thing's for sure: he vowed to protect Marik for as _long_ as he could," Yami explained.

"So _what_?" Joey asked. "The guy's lying in a hospital bed, and Marik couldn't care less!"

Mai turned her head towards the Brooklyn-Accent teen, looking like she's down, and asked, "Well what did you expect him to do? Send him flowers or something?" She then looks back towards the hall, with somewhat of a sad look on her face, and said, "It's times like this that it looks like you need friends and family the most."

As soon as he heard that, Trent stopped himself on his tracks while everyone else was walking ahead. He knew that Mai is right! When he had that dream, he suddenly found himself up while Odion wasn't. He then cleared his throat and speak up,

"Guys! _Wait!_"

Everyone stopped and turned their head back at him while Tea asked, "Trent, what is it?"

"Did you guys know why I got back up on my feet and won that Duel?" the Musician asked. "It's because of that dream. I dreamed that Justin, LeShawna, Geoff, and I were back at Camp Wawanakwa and that we were all in the Final Four together. And suddenly, you guys suddenly shown up and helped me! I even remembered that Gwen was there as well. And even though you said you were just there to watch us in the challenge, it's like you were encouraging me to do something, and...here we _are_."

Tristan smiled very friendly and said, "Yeah, that _does_ make sense. Even more than that one dream Joey had, about the time when he made vanilla pudding with that monkey."

Joey suddenly ran over to the Brunette, grabbed the collar of his jacket, and yelled, "It was _suppose_ to be a secret!"

**Confessional**

Mai sighed and said, "It's good to see friends doing the craziest of things."

**End of Confessional**

Everyone headed over toward's Gwen's bedroom, as it suddenly opened in front of them. They all walked in, where Serenity was still sitting right near the bed, and to their surprise...

"Gwen, your awake," said Yami.

The Goth girl's eyes were open and her head was still laying on the pillow. She looked over towards the gang, and said, "Y-_yeah_. I woke up a few minutes ago. I saw what happen towards the end. Congrats, Trent."

The Musician walked over right next to Serenity, sat on the bed, and said, "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without that dream I had. Almost everybody was there and help me get on my feet."

"I also saw what happened," Gwen spoke up. "That guy, he's not Marik."

"Yeah, that's the gist of it," Duke commented.

"So if he's not the real Marik, then _who_ was it?"

Yami walked up and said, "Well, it's not easy to explain, but..."

The Pharaoh then begins explaining everything that had happened after Trent's Duel, that the guy wasn't really Marik Ishtar and his name is really Odion, and he was filling in for Marik's role. Namu is actually the real Marik, and that he actually betrayed everyone. However, something happened and his darker side suddenly took over. After hearing that story, Gwen clutched her sheets and looked rather angrily.

"And to think that we _trusted_ him," she said through her teeth. "He used us."

"But we have to deal with that darker side of his for now," said Joey. "If what Odion told us is correct, then if we don't stop him, we're all gonna be-"

He was then cut short with the flat screen television being turned on, with Chris on the screen.

"Attention Duelists!" he said. "Please report to the Dueling Arena for the seventh match of Courtney going up against Marik Ishtar. The _real_ one this time. McLean out."

The flat screen television turned off, as the Brooklyn-Accent teen said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's head on over there."

Everyone was then leaving, but when they were, Geoff, Joey and Tristan were starting to act weird, as the Brunette said, "Uh, guys? I think I need to go use the bathroom."

"Your not the only one, Tristan," said Joey.

"Yeah," Geoff agreed.

The last two people to leave where Trent and Tea, but before they could leave, both of them turned around to see Serenity and Gwen.

"You girls want to come?" Tea asked.

"Nope, we'll stay and watch the Duel from here," Serenity said with a smile.

"Oh, and Trent? There's something I need to ask you."

Trent walks over towards the bed where Gwen was laying down and asked, "What is it, Gwen?"

"That dream you told me about," the Goth girl said. "I-I was wondering...was I in it?"

The Musician nodded and said, "Well of _course_. You were one of the many around here who were encouraging me to get back up and win. I'm glad that you were there, Gwen. If you weren't, I'd probably left you in misery again."

He then turned and said, "Well, see ya girls later."

**Confessional**

"I'm glad of what Trent just said," said Tea. "Despite what the both have gone through last season, Trent is still mature enough to let Gwen still be his friend. I'd imagine Joey doing the opposite thing to Mai...which he needs to _grow_ up and _stop_ being immature."

She then looks around and says, "I know what Yugi meant a long while ago, but where did this confessional come from?"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

In the elevator heading up towards the Dueling Arena, Courtney was the only Duelist alone, with Chris in front of the elevator doors, his back turned against her. She didn't care about that, though. She glares off in the distance while leaning her back against one of the railings, her arms crossed.

**Confessional**

"I don't care of what's _going_ to happen," said Courtney. "I don't_ need_ anybody's help. That's how I live and roll. After all, if I need to win, I just need to do what I did last season. Trust in only yourself and push others aside, even if they were your boyfriend. And since I'm dueling Marik, his Egyptian God Card or, whatever, belongs to _me_!"

**End of Confessional**

The CIT and Chris made it to the Dueling Arena, and exited out of the elevator. Both have reached to the playing field, Chris standing in the middle while Courtney in the right end of the field. Kaiba and Mokuba arrived not too long after them, standing in one of the sidelines, with the CEO's arms crossed. Courtney was checking out her Duel Disk and was already ready to Duel.

"Where's Marik?" Kaiba asked. "The announcement was broadcast in every room."

Courtney turned her head towards him and said, "I don't know. Maybe he chickened out or something."

Just then, the elevator sound going up was heard, as Kaiba turns his head and saw the door opening, muttering, "Or maybe not."

Courtney was hearing footsteps behind her, and when she turned her head, she suddenly made eye contact with Marik. His hair is still spikier, he's still has the glowing eye, he chuckles mischievously, and is now wearing a darkish purple robe and a tight black tank top. He still has golden armbands and wearing the same tan pants and shoes.

_He doesn't scare me_ the CIT thought.

Marik reached to his left end of the playing field, grinning evilly at the first victi-er, girl across from him.

**"This won't take too long,"** he said.

**Confessional**

"Yeah, it won't be too long until I kick his butt at a Children's Card Game," said Courtney. "When I defeat him and take his Egyptian God Card, that proves that I don't need anybody to stay by my side. That'll show Gwen for wrapping her Goth hooks _all_ over Duncan."

**End of Confessional**

"Elevate the playing field!" Chris yelled out, the Dueling Arena rising from the ground. "Courtney, Marik Ishtar, get ready because the seventh match will now begin!"

Courtney places her deck in her Duel Disk, and quickly activates it while doing the "over-the-top-anime-moving-style."

"Alright, I'll show you what _real_ Dueling is all about," said the CIT.

**"Good luck,"** said Marik.

**Courtney: 4000/Marik: 4000**

"Now if you excuse me, ladies first," Courtney said, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_. "Hmm...I guess I'll summon Shining Angel in attack mode."

She places a card onto the Monster Zone, and a monster appeared, the image showing a male angel with four angel wings on his back. **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 800)**

"Then I'll place one card face down and I'll guess I'll end my turn for now," the CIT said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)._

Kaiba was watching where the Duel was going, with a smirk on his face, thinking, _Let's see that Egyptian God Card..._

However, his smirk suddenly turned into a glare when a sound of an elevator sound going up was heard, as well as the doors opening. It turns out to be Joey, Tristan, Duncan, Geoff, and everybody else as they ran over to the other side of the sidelines.

"Oh crap, it's _starting_ already," Duncan quickly said.

"I knew we shouldn't have waited for you guys to get out of the bathroom," Duke pointed out.

"It's not our faults, alright!" Joey protested.

"That's what you boys get for having that eating competition at the diner earlier," said Mai.

"Not our fault!" Geoff yelled.

Pretty soon after they arrived, Marik finally sees this chance, as he reaches behind his back and pulls out the Millennium Rod and points it towards Courtney, before he said, **"Now listen to me, Foolish Girl.** **I'm tired** **of playing this game, so how about I take it to the next level of the _Shadow Realm_?"**

The Millennium Rod suddenly began to glow colorful, and with that, the same purple-like fog began to spread all over the Battle Field once again, almost everyone fearing of what's going on.

"Not _again!_" Yami yelled.

"Oh come on," Joey complained. "This _again_?"

Courtney started to remember the Shadow Realm again. This was the same place that Heather and Gwen's Duel took place. She also knew that in the same Duel, whenever one or more of monsters both girls have that are destroyed, they share the same fate. The CIT was then starting to worry that the same thing might happen to her and Marik! Back in the sidelines, everyone looks freaked out of what's going on.

"This _cannot_ be happening," said Duncan. "Again with this stupid Shadow Realm place!"

"That may be," said Yami. "Now Courtney's life _hangs_ in the balance."

"Crap," Duncan murmured under his breath.

Courtney saw something in the bottom of her eye, and when she looked down, she saw a line glowing, connected from her chest to her monster.

"What's going on?" she asked.

**"You see, my dear, there are many different rules of torture during a Shadow Game,"** Marik explains. **"We are playing a kind of _rule_ that whenever one of our monsters are destroyed, someone from our memories gets _erased_ from our minds. What makes you think the line connects to you and your monster? But that's not all, take a closer look at your monster. Not with your eyes, but with your _heart_."**

Courtney took what the Dark Monster said, and left out a queesy feeling from her heart while squinting her eyes. Instead of Shining Angel, there stood...

"That girl? Joey's little sister?" The CIT shrieked, the image of Serenity disappeared with Shining Angel back in her vision. "What does _she_ have anything to do with this? We never even made _physical_ contact with each other."

**"If you happen to see someone else instead of your monster, that means their the first to be erased from your memories,"** Marik explained.

"Your kidding," Courtney said, glaring at Marik. "Your kidding, _right_?"

Marik nodded his head "no" and said, **"Then I believe it's my turn, let's see how my Deck serves me...rather us."**

He drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, **"I think I'll summon Makyura the Destructor in attack position."  
**_(5)_

Marik places a card onto the Monster Zone, and a monster with claws and daggers on it's arms and head and have an Egyptian-like eye for a face **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)** Just like the CIT with her monster, there is also a glowing line connected from Marik's chest to his monster.

**"See what I mean?"** the Dark Monster asked.

Courtney saw her chance, and quickly pressed a button on her Duel Disk and a card she faced down earlier flipped open, the image showing a hand smashing a ground.

"I activate the Spell Card _Smashing Ground_!" she said. "I get to destroy a Monster with the highest defense points on your side of the field. And since your Makyura is the only monster..."

There was a sudden glow in the sky and an arm suddenly appeared from it, smashing Makyura down on the ground. What Courtney saw from her heart that, instead of Makyura, there was suddenly a mime-looking person with multiple piercings on his face, and they all disappeared.

"Well that's a relief," said Duncan. "Princess sure knows how to play it right. But what's with the angel-like monsters and cards?"

"Good _question_, Duncan," Joey said, pulling out a chalkboard from out of nowhere with horrible drawings of Courtney, her time on the show and ninety percent of her fanbase, as the Brooklyn-Accent teen pulled out a chalk from out of nowhere and points it straight to each horrible drawing while explaining. "Because despite_ everything_ bad, selfish, manipulating, and anything else she's done and the _way_ she treats everybody, including you Duncan, Courtney is very-well liked by _most_ people in the fandom. She was treated as an angel and a princess, but she was mostly treated as if she was some _sort_ of god or something, and everybody ignored _every_ single one of her actions and pretended that Season two didn't happen at all_ except_ on Gwen's part in the show. However, she has the _most_ fans more than _any_ other character in the Total Drama series and fanbase. That is why her deck is based around angels, and is one of the main reasons why Courtney's the most overrated character in the entire series to an extent...mostly her, but also other characters as well...and for _some_ reason, there's a chalkboard on the blimp."

"That explains a _lot_," said Duke.

"Take that, Marik, in_ your_ face!" the CIT insulted.

**"Not quite my dear, for when you destroyed Makyura, you activated it's special ability," **Marik explained. **"When it gets destroyed, I get to activate a Trap card from my hand. And I choose..."**

The Dark Monster slips a card from his hand and slips it into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_, the image showing a soldier holding onto a rope. The rope suddenly appeared from the card and into the ground.

**"Rope of Life,"** Marik finished. **"This card can bring back a monster from my Graveyard with an additional eight hundred attack points, by discarding my entire hand."**

With that, he slips his entire hand of cards into the Graveyard slot _(0)_ while the rope was pulling up, revealing to be Makyura the Destructor **(ATK: 1600 - 2400)**

**"Makyura, the Destructor, attack Shining Angel now!"** Marik exclaimed.

Makyura ran towards Shining Angel and strikes him across his chest **(Courtney's LP: 4000 - 3000)**. While this happens, Serenity suddenly appears through Courtney's eyes, as the Sweet Girl started screaming in agony before disappearing. Serenity, along with every single memory involving her that the CIT remembers, suddenly disappeared from her mind. Courtney has no idea who Serenity is now.

"Hey Courtney, don't beat me up when I interrupt, but_ why_ were you talking about my sister earlier?" Joey asked.

The CIT looked at her the Brooklyn-Accent teen with a confused look on her face, not knowing who he's talking about, and asked, "You have a sister, Joey? Why didn't you_ say_ so in the first place?"

Duncan suddenly looked shocked and asked, "Your kidding, _right_? Don't you remember Serenity? Joey's little sister? She's been with us throughout almost of _all_ of the tournament. Of course you must have saw her, but never _talked_ to her. She's with Gwen in her room right now!"

The CIT shook her head and said, "No, I don't think I ever saw her, nor do I even know who she is or what she looks like. Are you guys playing a prank on me? It's _not_ funny!"

**Confessional**

"It's true, Serenity's been erased from Courtney's mind!" Yugi exclaimed. "This is part of Marik's plan all along! Who knows who she can forget next?"

**End of Confessional**

Courtney turns her head back to the Duel and said, "You _forgot_ about one thing, Marik! When you destroyed Shining Angel, you activated his special ability! When he gets destroyed, I get to summon a fifteen hundred-attack point monster from my Deck to take his place."

She took her Deck from the slot, took out a card, and places her Deck back in, and slams a card onto the Monster Zone. It turns out to be purple-monstrous woman wearing green robes and green angel wings with a golden tiara with a sapphire **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 800)**

"Meet The Agent of Mystery - Earth," said Courtney. "And I suppose it's now _my_ turn."

Marik gave her an evil nod, in which the CIT drew a card from her deck _(5)_ and suddenly smirked.

_This is the same card Chris gave me!_ she thought. _All according to plan!_

"I summon the Agent of Creation - Venus in attack mode," Courtney declared. _(4)_

She places a Monster Card onto the Monster Zone, and a woman with gold skin and long bright blonde hair with yellow angel wings, wearing dark and bright yellow robes appeared right before her master and right next to Agent of Mystery - Earth **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)**

"Then I switch Agent of Mystery - Earth to defense mode, and end my turn by placing one card face down," Courtney said, switching Agent of Mystery - Earth for her to sit down and guard herself **(DEF: 800) **and slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_

Marik drew a card from his deck _(1)_ and said, **"I summon Viser Des in attack mode."** _(0)_

He summoned a monster onto the field, the monster looking like the upper part of a torture weapon with the upper-part of it similar to a human's, with electrical bolts all over it. **(ATK: 500/DEF: 1200)**

**"And it has a special ability," **Marik explains. **"Viser Des, _attack_ Agent of Creation - Venus!"**

"_What?_" Courtney shrieked. "But it has five hundred attack points. How can it-"

She suddenly spoke too soon when Viser Des connects itself on top of Agent of Creation - Venus' head, and the long screws on them is connected to both sides of her head.

**"Viser Des has the ability to trap your monster within three turns,"** the Dark Monster explains. **"And when the time comes, it will be _destroyed._"**

Viser Des then started electricuting Agent of Creation - Venus, as she started screaming out in pain. All Courtney could do is to stand by and watch, with the look of determination on her face.

**"And now, Makyura the Destructor, attack her Agent of Mystery - Earth, now!"** Marik commands.

_At least this will be worth it!_ Courtney thought.

Makyura then stroke Agent of Mystery - Earth across the chest as she disappeared into pixels. There is another person standing in it's place, turning his head over to Courtney and giving her a wink. That person is none other than...

"Wait, _Justin?_" Courtney asked.

He then suddenly screamed out in pain when Makyura slashes across him and he disappeared. Courtney's eyes widen with fear and shockness. Every memory she had involving Justin...has suddenly disappeared. She looked towards the sidelines where everybody is at, and suddenly saw the Hot-Man Candy...not knowing who he is.

"Hey, you," the CIT said. "The hot guy? Where did _you_ come from?"

"What?" Justin asked, looking dumb-fonded. "Courtney, don't you recognize me? I was a Total Drama contestant, and was the same guy who has his heart broken by none other than _you_ last season!"

"I broke your heart last season?" Courtney asked, with a confused look on her face. "That's funny. I _never_ even saw you last season, or the season before that. Were you one of the people that everyone else befriended with when they first got here, or something?"

Justin turns towards the guys and asked, "First she doesn't know who Serenity is, and now she doesn't know who I am? Is she suffering amnesia from playing a Children's Card Game or something?"

"It's the effects of the Shadow Realm," said Yami. "Her memories about you and Joey's sister has been blocked from her mind. She doesn't know who you are, now."

Duncan shrugged and said, "Bummer. Who knows _who_ she can forget next?"

"My move, creep!" Courtney yelled towards Marik, drawing a card from her deck _(4) _"I activate my face down card! A Warrior's Greed!"

The face down card flipped open in front of her, the image showing a warrior wiping down her opponents with a sword, carrying a bag that has tons of money in it, with the warrior resembling the C.I.T. herself.

"At the cost of five hundred life points, if I have monsters that has the same word in each of their names in either on the field or graveyard, I can destroy a monster in the field to special summon a new one to take it's place," Courtney explained. **(Courtney's LP: 3000 - 2500)** "And by paying another five hundred life points to activate the second effect **(Courtney's LP: 2500 - 2000)**, if I destroy my _own_ monster..."

**"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that effect won't work on my Viser Des,"** Marik explained.

"Who says _anything_ about destroying any of your monsters?" Courtney asked. "I'm destroying my Agent of Creation - Venus! And since I'm destroying my own monster, my memories of people I know will stay."

**"Is that all?" **Marik asked.

"As I was saying for the second effect," Courtney continued. "If I destroy a monster on my side of the field, I get to steal a card from _your_ deck."

**"Really?"**

"Really," the CIT repeated. "And the card I'm choosing...is your _Egyptian God Card!_"

Agent of Creation - Venus suddenly freed herself from Viser Des and suddenly started glowing gold. And once that happens, she suddenly disappeared, and the card Courtney is now holding in her hand, and when she flashes it to Marik...

"Your Winged Dragon of Ra is _now_ mine, Marik," she said _(5)_. "In your face."

_"Awesome!_" Duncan cheered. "Courtney now has an Egyptian God Card!"

"Maybe she might whoop Marik's butt with it!" Joey cheered. "Even though I can't stand her guts, she's got some pretty good strategy!"

"But the question is...can she control it?" Yami asked, his arms crossed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the sidelines, Mokuba looks towards his older brother and said, "Hey Seto, Courtney finally got her hands on a God card. Then I guess she'll be victorious in this Duel."

"_Perhaps_, Mokuba," said Kaiba, with his arms crossed. "But Marik said that those who control a Millennium Item or have connections to the past can control a God card. I wonder if she has what it takes to summon it."

Back at the Dueling Arena, Courtney was looking through her deck and picked out a card, saying, "And now I'll special summon a new monster to take Agent of Creation - Venus' place. And I choose _Athena!_"

She slams the card into the Monster Field, and a beautiful warrior with long white hair wearing white Greek-like armor appeared right before the CIT **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 800)**

"Okay, I'll place three cards face down and by removing two of my LIGHT monsters from play in my graveyard, special summon Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode," Courtney explains, slipping two cards into the Spell/Trap zone, and with her Graveyard glowing, places a Monster card on the Monster Zone _(1)_, the image showing a regular man with what looks like an angel behind him **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800)**.

"And I'll _let_ your monsters survive...for now," the CIT said with a smirk on her face. "But remember Soul of Purity and Light's special ability. In your Battle Phase, your monsters will get decreased by three hundred attack points!"

Marik drew a card from his deck _(1)_ and said, **"Foolish girl. Now Makyura, attack** **her Soul of Purity and Light!" (Makyura the Destructor's ATK: 2400 - 2100)  
**

Makyura ran over to Soul of Purity and Light, but before it could do anything, Courtney quickly yelled, "Activate Quick-Spell down card!_ Ego Boost!_"

A card flipped open in front of her, the image showing a small warrior with what looks like his yellow imagination in front of him in front of a monster.

"When you declare an attack, I get to increase my monster's attack points by one thousand until the end of this Battle Phase," Courtney explained. "And I choose my Soul of Purity and Light **(Soul of Purity and Light's ATK: 2000 - 3000)** Now take down Makyura the Destructor along with someone else from his memories!"

The man suddenly screams out as the angel behind him flew over to Makyura and blinded it by the light. It suddenly got destroyed, and a man wearing a mask and a red tuxedo appears, screaming before disappearing **(Marik's LP: 4000 - 3100)**.

**"I'd never cared for that fool, Arkana," **Marik commented. **"But you forgot one thing. When you destroyed Makyura, you activated it's special ability that allows me to play a Trap card from my hand. And I got just the thing. Nightmare Wheel."**

The Dark Monster slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, and it appears in front of him, the image showing a monsterous jaw with mulitple sharp teeth and claws, as well as a torture rack. Soul of Purity and Light suddenly appeared strapped onto it. **(Soul of Purity and Light's ATK: 3000 - 2000)**

**"Now your monster can't attack, and you lose five hundred life points per turn," **Marik explained.

"Not for long, because I activate my other face down card," Courtney said, the card flipping open in front of her, the image showing what looks like a bear trap with a feather latched on it. "Remove Trap. This can destroy your trap card!"

Nightmare Wheel disappeared, while Soul of Purity and Light got freed and return to Courtney's side of the field.

"Then I guess it's my move, then," Courtney said with determination, drawing a card from her deck _(2)_. _I have everything I needed__!_

"Well, you wanted me to summon the Egyptian God Card, right?" the CIT asked with a determined smile on her face. "Because now I'm about to give it to you. Ready Marik?"

From one of the sidelines, Kaiba suddenly looked excited, saying, "Finally."

**Confessional**

"But Courtney only has two monsters on the field," Yugi pointed out. "...Unless one of her face down card counts!"

**End of Confessional**

"I activate my last face down card Burial from A Different Dimension," Courtney said, her face down card flipped open, the image showing a coffin. "I can bring back up to three monsters from our removed from play monsters and bring them back to the Graveyard."

The CIT's graveyard slot suddenly glowed, before continuing, "Now my monsters are now resting in piece again. And now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring one of them _back_!" _(1)_

She slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an Egyptian Ankh symbol. One of the monsters suddenly appear, turning out to be Agent of Mystery - Earth. She appeared in front of Courtney, winking over at Marik **(ATK: 1000)**

"She's got three monsters, she's going to _do_ it!" Joey said, showing off his creepy chin.

"And now I sacrifice all three of my angels and summon the most _powerful_ of the Egyptian God Cards!"

All three angels then started spinning around until it started a gust of wind that formed a tornado. Everyone was trying not to be blown off in the wind. Courtney lifed her arm up while holding onto the Winged Dragon of Ra.

_**"THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA IS NOW ON MY CONTROL!"**_ Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs. **_"SO SAY GOODBYE, MARIK!"_**

She slams the card onto the Monster Zone, and once she did, the tornado was suddenly sucked into the skies of the Shadow Realm, the only things leaving behind were angel feathers. The sky suddenly started to glow a bright light, everyone looking in awe to see the powerful Egyptian God Card.

**_Foolish __girl,_** Marik thought. _**She can't control a God Card.**_

However, the glow suddenly died down, and Courtney suddenly saw something instead of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Instead, there was a huge, bright golden sphere.

"What...is _that_ thing?"

**"The Winged Dragon of Ra is locked in that sphere,"** the Dark Monster explained.

The CIT was starting to studder, and ask, "B-but...h-how do I use it?"

**"You don't get it, do you?"** Marik asked, that evil grin returning to his face. **"Only those who possessed a Millennium Item or has a special connection to the past or someone chosen ****by the Egyptian Gods can control the God cards."**

"What are you _talking_ about?" Courtney asked. "I thought only those that have the God cards can control it. Besides, your just jealous because I stole it from you. Your God card answers to me now!"

**"Oh, so why not try and read the text on the card, then?"**

The CIT looked down at her Duel Disk and suddenly saw something she didn't saw on the card...a text that looks like it was written in an ancient text.

_Where did that come from? _she thought. _It wasn't even there when I took the card from Marik. Am I going crazy, or is he trying to pull pranks on me?_

"What gives?" Duncan asked. "So Courtney can't control it, why can't she just translate and use it? What kind of Card Game is this?"

"If I understand correctly, Marik did say that those who possess a Millennium Rod or have a special connection to the past can easily control an Egyptian God," Yami pointed out. "Then if Marik translates the text correctly, then the dragon will be fighting on his side. That's the special power hidden in the card."

Meanwhile in the other side of the sidelines, Mokuba looked over to Kaiba with a confused look on his face and asked, "What does the text say, anyways?"

"Let's see..." Kaiba begins to think, looking over to his younger brother. "Photograph the card using our satellite network, and use the onboard network to translate it, now."

"Awesome! I'll get on it right away."

With that, Mokuba left his older brother's side, got into one of the elevators, and left the Dueling Deck. Back at the Dueling Arena, Courtney was having problems trying to translate the text on the card. She's never even saw that language before in her life, and yet it's surprisingly difficult.

**"The text is written in an ancient hieroglyphics," **Marik explained. **"Those who are from the royal bloodline of Egypt back three thousand years ago can read it in perfect English. Luckily, my family is one of them. So I'll ask you: will you_ translate_ the text and summon the Winged Dragon? Or do I have to do it for you?"**

The CIT closed her eyes tightly and thought, _No! I won't give in! Just because I don't have any cards to play doesn't mean I can still carry on. I...won't..._

She started mentally crying inside of her mind and shouted in desperation, "I'll just end my turn!"

**Confessional**

"Marik planned this from the beginning!" Yugi yelled. "He wanted Courtney to take that card!"

**End of Confessional**

**"That's what I thought,"** Marik said, drawing a card from his deck _(1)_. **"I summon Byser Shock in attack mode!"  
**_(0)_

He places a card onto the Monster Zone, and the monster looks like the lower half of Viser Des, looking like it could holds the arms, waist, and legs. It also has multiple spikes on it. **(ATK: 800/DEF: 600)**

**"And with _no_ monsters..." **Marik said. **"Viser Des! Byser Shock! Attach yourselves to Courtney, now!"**

Both Tortured-Chamber Monsters flew over to where Courtney's at, and suddenly attached themselves all around the poor CIT. The shackles on the monsters attached to her wrists and ankles, the long screws at both sides of her head, etc. With both of these monsters combined, they looked like a full-on torture trap. Almost everyone from the sidelines were watching with horror and worried. The CIT tried to struggle her way out, but couldn't.

"Hey, I can't move!" she yelled. "What kind of hologram was this?"

**"I never said it was a hologram,"** said Marik**. "You and I are playing a Shadow Game, don't you remember? Whatever happens is real. And now...attack her life points! Electricution attack!"**

Thunder bolts suddenly appeared all around Courtney, shocking her into oblivion. The CIT started screaming her lungs out from all the pain, tears suddenly steaming down her face **(Courtney's LP: 2000 - 700)**. Almost everyone that were watching from the sidelines looked horrified.

"_Courtney!_" Duncan yelled, looking worried to death.

The attack then died down, Courtney lowering her head, looking as weak as ever.

"**MARIK!**" Yami yelled, glaring over to the Dark Monster, a glowing eye suddenly appearing on his forehead out of anger.

Marik turned his head and said, **"Pharaoh. This show isn't really that bad. She is still alive through all of the pain and memory loss, but at least she's at the brink of death. And since she can't have a turn due to being trapped...the ritual can commence."**

"_Stop_ this, Marik!" The Pharaoh yelled. "Courtney may be _bad_, just like what everyone said, but she's still a victim to your unending torment and pain! People like her doesn't deserve any of this!"

Courtney slowly turned her head, hearing what Yami was saying. Marik ignored Yami, and suddenly crossed his arms.

**_"Great spirit of the sky, please hear my cry._  
_Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight."_**

"Guys, check that out!" Trent said, looking horrified.

From what everyone is seeing, the Golden Sphere in the sky suddenly started to glow brightly, and it looks as if it was freeing itself from the sphere. Courtney didn't even care about all of this happening.

**"_Envelop the desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe.__  
Unlock your powers deep within, so that together we may win.__  
Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name..._**

**_Winged Dragon of Ra!"_**

There was suddenly a bright gold bright, and when it quickly went away, there was a loud growl, and a humongous, giant golden dragon with a sapphire on it's forehead, and looking like it was ready to serve it's master, standing behind Marik. **(ATK: 5600)** Both Kaiba and Yami looked in awe at the sight of the powerful Egyptian God Card.

**"Behold the most powerful of the Egyptian Gods!"** Marik said. **"It's finally time to end this Duel!"**

* * *

Both Serenity and Gwen were watching the Flatscreen Television attached to the wall, across from the bed where both girls are at. They were watching the entire Duel and saw the way both Courtney and Marik were going through during the Shadow Game, and saw Marik as he reawakened the Winged Dragon of Ra. Serenity sat where she is on the chair and was watching in horror.

"I...I never _knew_ Duel Monsters are like this," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Going through this pain and torment...why didn't Joey tell me about_ this_?"

Gwen didn't paid attention. She kept her eyes glued on the flatscreen, watching the Winged Dragon looking hungerly down at Courtney, who has her head hanging down with her hair in front of her face, looking like she's out of energy to do anything.

"Courtney, no," she whispered.

* * *

"MARIK!" Yami yelled. "Leave Courtney _out_ of this! Your anger is against me, not anyone else!"

**"That may be true, Pharaoh, but I'm currently having fun up here,"** said Marik. **"But don't worry. I'm just using this girl as a dark offering to increase your hatred further."**

"_Marik!_" the Pharaoh yelled again.

**"Do not worry, you and I facing each other is something I've been looking forward to,"** the Dark Monster continued. **"Since my family insisted I carry the scriptures on my back, that I've been curse to carry the secret to the Pharaoh's power until his return. In all of those years, I have watched from my host of all the pain and abuse he's been put through. He created me out of sheer lonliness and hatred towards the Pharaoh and his family. Everyone has been hoplessly waiting for that day to come, but for me - I felt nothing! Why should I serve a three thousand-year-old Pharaoh and hold the key for his power?"**

**Confessional  
**

"So he's not actually the real Marik, it's actually the dark side the real Marik created," Yugi commented. "But still, Yami and I have to figure out the secrets on his back. But _how?_"

**End of Confessional**

_This madness has to stop_! Yami yelled in his thoughts.

Duncan was looking all mad and ticked off the way Courtney has been going through. The last string of a violin broke, so out of rage, he suddenly started running towards the other side of the sidelines.

"Duncan, where are you going?" Justin yelled.

The Delinquent stopped right near Kaiba, and looked up towards where Chris is above the Dueling Arena, and yelled, "Hey, McLean! Stop this Duel right _now_! Can't you see Court is getting hurt up there?"

Chris turned his head and said with a sadistic smirk, "Sorry neighborino, that against the violations of the Battle City Rules."

"Okay then, then I'll screw the rules then!" Duncan yelled.

He jumped up towards the stairs, climbed up, and ran towards the field. Chris looks at him and yelled, "What are you doing? You'll be disqualified if you do this!"

"Whatever!" the Delinquent yelled, running up towards his girlfriend.

**Confessional**

"Eh, judging by the way Duncan's acting, going to save his girl and end in a fail, this _should_ be good ratings," said Chris. "This is going to make us more fans!"

**End of Confessional**

**"Winged Dragon of Ra, direct attack!"** Marik commanded.

The Winged Dragon of Ra opened it's jaw right open, and was starting to charge up it's powerful blast. The Deliquent ran up towards the CIT, and places a hand on her soulder.

"Don't worry Courtney, I'm here," he said. "Your going to be alright."

"Duncan," Courtney quickly said through the hair on her face. "It's all over. I'm done for, anyways."

The Delinquent places his hands underneath the CIT's face and pulls her head up for her to see him. He pushes her hair aside and looked through her dark-night eyes. Duncan recalled seeing dried tear stains on her face.

"Don't worry, Courtney, your going to be fine," said Duncan.

"I...don't _need_ your help, Duncan," the CIT weakly said, glaring straight at him. "I'll be okay."

"Not in this Shadow Games thing," he said. "I won't let Marik hurt you, or k...kill you. I'm getting you _out_ of here."

Duncan let go of Courtney's face and places his hands on both of the torture-device monsters and struggled to get them away from his girlfriend, but couldn't. Everyone from the sidelines were watching while this happens.

"Man, despite everything Courtney_ does_ to him, he still loves her no matter what?" Joey asked.

**Confessional**

"Hey, the girl drives me crazy, alright?" Duncan asked. "I know she still feels about me...she just doesn't show it for _some_ odd reason."

**End of Confessional**

However, the Delinquent's failed attempts were cut short when the Winged Dragon of Ra's powerful attack was finishing charging up, and it suddenly glowed brighter and brighter. Courtney weakly leaned her head up and glares towards Duncan.

"Forget about me, go!"

"No way!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra stopped charging and started to fire it's blast straight towards the Dysfunctional couple.

"Duncan, don't be a hero! Just _go!_"

"Look, I'm staying right here, alright!"

For once in their relationship, Courtney finally gave up defeat, tears forming in her eyes. Duncan grab ahold of her face once again and, within a blink of an eye, places his lips onto hers with Courtney returning it, kissing each other deeply, leaving to most people in the sidelines disgusted by this, mostly Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba. However, just as a beam was going to hit them both, they didn't feel anything, but heard footsteps and someone blocking the attack.

_**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**_

Both pulled away from each other, and when they turned their heads, they suddenly saw Yami right in front of him, blocking the attack right for him. It looks like he was in pain!

"Yugi?" both of them asked in unison.

Marik laughed at this scene and said, **"It seems I'll also destroy Yugi _sooner_ than I thought. How unfortunate."**

Yami looked behind him, glaring straight at Marik, and said, "Not quite! My powers from the shadows penetrate me! I will protect everyone from your evil, even if it means my life!"

He quickly turned his head back towards Duncan and Courtney, suffering for the pain while the 'couple' watches while it was happening. However, the attack suddenly died down and Yami screaming in pain. With that, he quickly fell to the ground, his face first on the ground. The Delinquent pulled away from the CIT and looks at him.

"Hey, you okay man?" he asked.

"Yugi!" Tristan yelled.

"You okay, dude?" Geoff asked.

"Please get up!" Tea yelled, looking worried as heck.

"And by technicality, the winner of this Duel is Marik Ishtar!" Chris proudly announced, despite everything that is going on around him. "He gets to advance to the next Semi-Final round."

Everything from the field disappeared, including the Winged Dragon of Ra, and the torturous monsters that was trapping Courtney, to the point of her falling to the ground. Duncan knelled down beside her and asked, "You okay, Courtney?"

Instead of a reply, the CIT lifted her hand up and quickly punches Duncan as hard as she could, but not in the face or in the arm...but on his crotch. The Delinquent suddenly screamed out in pain and clutches in between his legs. The Dueling Arena was rising back down, Tea, Trent, and Geoff getting onto the field and right near Yami, Duncan, and Courtney. The Friendly Girl knelt down, and quickly wrapped her arms around Yami, looking worried about him.

"Yugi, are you okay?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Trent looked at Tea, who was holding Yami close to her, to the point where a jealous look came to his face. Geoff looked right at Duncan and asked, "You okay man?"

"They always go for the kiwis!"

To everyone's, except for Duncan and Courtney, horror, Marik walked up towards the gang, that evil grin still on his face, and said, **"Very interesting. It appears I should take care of him."**

With that, he grabs his Millennium Rod, and suddenly pulled out a dagger from it, much to the shock of everyone. Duncan lazily stood up and in front of everyone, still in pain, while glaring deadly at him.

"I won't let you near anyone, you psychotic...evil..."

Marik pulls the dagger back and said, **"Relax, I will keep him safe...for now, at least. But this should show you a lesson for meddiling in situations that don't concern you!"**

Yellow lines suddenly appeared around Duncan, keeping him frozen in his place.

"W-what's going on?" he asked.

**"That should show you not to meddle into a Duel uninvited."**

With that, he walked right past him and Tea, Yami, Geoff, and Trent. All the while, Tea glaring right at him, clutching onto Yami with all her might, thinking, _You did enough, Yugi. This man is too powerful to handel. You can't take anymore damage to him._

Marik walks over to where Courtney was sitting up, still looking weak from the Duel she lost, and knelled down in front of her.

**"Don't worry about your victim, he should be fine," **the Dark Monster said, placing a hand underneath the CIT's chin, leaning her face up to face towards him, her hair still in the way. **"But you and I have buisness we need to discuss. You stole my Egyptian God Card in your deck and now I want it back. ****But just like I promise, if you lost, you will deal with the consequence that will bestow you."**

"W-what?" she asked in a weak tone.

**"Did you forget?"** Marik asked, standing up from Courtney and getting his Millennium Rod out. **"How about I do something to make you remember? Enjoy your one-day trip to the Shadow Realm!"**

He lifted his Rod straight right at her, as it was glowing a bright, rainbow color once again. Courtney suddenly caught what was going on and was screaming. The next thing anybody knew, after a split second, she suddenly fell to the ground on her back, her eyes widened.

"_Courtney!_" Duncan yelled, still in pain from his area. "What...did you do to her now, Marik?"

**"Nothing that important to you," **said Marik. **"However, there's a _catch._ She's trapped deep with**** a different part of the Shadow Realm. And if she doesn't get saved within twenty-four hours...she'll _die._"**

"_WHAT?_" Duncan shrieked.

**"If you have what it takes to defeat me and save her life, you have until this same time tomorrow**** night to save her from her untimely fate. If you don't by then..."**

Marik then quietly stepped down from the Dueling Arena and to the sidelines, walking away from the Deck and into the elevator.

**Confessional**

"Marik! You've gone_ too_ far!" Duncan yelled, glaring right at the camera. "First you messed with everyone, and now you messed with Courtney? I will defeat you and rescue Court! You'll PAY!"

He then calmed down, and said to the camera, "If your watching this from the Shadow Realm without me knowing, I _promise_ to rescue you and beat this creep back where he came from."

**End of Confessional**

"You guys, Yugi's waking up!"

Duncan and Geoff looked over and saw Yami pulling away from Tea, both of them standing up. The Pharaoh, however, was still looking weak after taking the blast.

"Duncan, are you and Courtney okay?"

"I will be, but...Courtney's _not_," the Delinquent explained. "Courtney is spending twenty four hours in the Shadows, and if we don't do something to save her by then, she'll die."

Yami suddenly flinched after he finished and then glared off into the distance.

"Remember everyone, we'll take the _last_ fifteen minute intermission of the night," Chris announced. "And after that, we'll have the eighth and last Duel of the first Semi-Final Round, of Seto Kaiba versus the Unknown Duelist."

"You heard him, geeks!" Kaiba yelled. "Clear the field for the next Duel!"

Yami glared down at him, and said, "Kaiba-"

"Save it," Kaiba interrupted, placing his deck in his Duel Disk. "I'm Dueling next and I need the field in a few minutes, Yugi...so that the torment can _begin!_"

After that last sentence, the Pharaoh instantly knew what the CEO meant. Chris then clears his throat and looks at the camera.

"There goes the end of this another increasingly long chapter. Can Duncan win Courtney back from her death by tomorrow night? _Who_ is this unknown Duelist? Does Kaiba have what it takes? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Whatever this special's called!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YUGIOH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE!  
(note: taken after tournament's end)**

Courtney was screaming, before calming down and glaring at the camera, saying, "I can't believe I got booted out early _again_! That Marik guy _cheated_! That Winged Dragon of Ra could've belong to me to control! I would've sent Gwen packing in five minutes if that monster does what I say! I don't care if I'm part of the so-called royal bloodline from Egypt many years ago. I swear I'll get back at Marik even if it's the last thing I'd do, even if he's good or evil or whatnot. I'll have my lawyers get right on that, thanks to my brand new, updated PDA Chris gave me after I stopped the lawsuit."

She pulls out what seems to be a brand new PDA, pressed a few buttons, but quickly read out loud, "_'On paid vacation and dental work for two weeks?'_ I'm not paying them to take times off!"

Courtney then preceded to scream her lungs off before the screen turns to static.


	32. Seto Kaiba vs Ishizu Ishtar: DoV?

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **After a couple of days, here's the newest chapter! Not to mention that I've been getting quite a few questions from PMs and in a couple of reviews concerning this story.

If anybody read my profile, there'll be a Virtual World arc for the series. However, this story's not going to be on hiatus so I can work on it. Once this story's finished, I'll work on that arc next.

About Gwen's condition that only Kaiba knows, there'll be hints about it in this story, and it will ultimately be revealed soon enough.

Plus also, some mysteries involving Gwen's necklace is revealed in this chapter. Your gonna have to read on and find out what it is. Now I hope you enjoy, and if you read the warning label above, please do not, and I repeat, do **NOT** flame this story all because of crossovers. Okay? Now enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two:  
Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar: Dream or Vision?  
**

As soon as the intermissions began, the first thing Duncan did was carried Courtney in his arms all the way back towards her bedrooms. His mind was still on what Marik had said, about how the CIT will die in less than 24 hours unless he can be beaten. As soon as the Delinquent took Courtney to bed and covered her up, he leaned back up and then looked down at her. He began to clutch his fists.

_"Courtney..."_

"She can't _hear_ you, you know," a voice spoke up from behind. Duncan turned his head and saw Téa, Yami, Trent, Geoff, LeShawna, Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Mai had just walked in. The Friendly Girl then spoke up again, "Marik had trapped her mind in the shadows."

"Don't you think I don't already know!" the Delinquent snapped. "What if you were me and have to find some way to get her back, huh?"

"Hey man!" Trent shouted, walking up next to him and waved his arms up. "Don't snap at her like that. She's only trying to help."

"You guys can help by helping me think!" Duncan shouted again. "We need to find some way to beat Marik and free Courtney!"

"But the only way to beat Marik is as if we beat him in a duel," Joey spoke up. "And so it's up to one of us to try and stop him before he sends any more people to the Shadow Realm or _worse_!"

Everyone knew what he meant by _'worse'_, though they don't want to go into that much detail. The Brooklyn-Accent Teen then turned his back to everyone and headed straight for the door.

"Where are you going, man?" Tristan asked.

"I'm gonna check up on on my sis and Gwen and see how they're doing," he explained. "I'll see you guys back at the Deck, got it?" With that, Joey left the room.

"We're already through seven duels, and already five people have been hospitalized," Geoff said.

Mai places a hand on her cheek. "Gee, I wonder if there's a connection in all of this. Oh, I know! 'Cause there's a psychotic killer on board! He could literally kill any of us at any time! And let me tell you something, if it isn't Tristan, then I'm gonna be ticked."

"Yeah!" Tristan said, raising a fist in the air, before a shocking look came to his face. "Wait, what did you _say_, Mai?"

Mai simply laughed while wearing an innocent smile on her face. "Oh, nothing."

* * *

Joey walked up towards Gwen's bedroom door and gave it a knock, before it automatically opened itself up. He then walked in the bedroom and saw Gwen sitting up from her bed with her covers thrown back away from her, and Serenity sitting in a chair not too far from the bed with her head down.

"Hey girls, what's the matter?" Joey asked, walking over to them.

"We saw what happened," Gwen explained. "That Marik...ugh! He's just so..._so_..."

"Psychotic?"

Gwen sighed. "Thanks. And what's worse is that if we don't beat Marik soon, then Courtney will..._will..._"

"Hey, there's no need to be upset over this, you two," Joey said. "We'll find some way beat Marik in his own Shadow Game. Then everything can go back to normal. No one will be in the Shadow Realm, no one has to die..." He saw his little sister flinched in her seat. He knelt down and places both hands on his sister's shoulders. "You alright, sis?"

"Why is this game like_ this_, Joey?" Serenity asked, not even looking at her older brother. "Always so...scary and stuff?"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen's eyes widened before explaining, "That's _not_ how this game is suppose to be, Serenity. It's suppose to be a fun game."

"Then why is it so scary?" Serenity asked. "People get hurt playing that game!"

"It's because of Marik, Serenity," said Joey "He made the game like that. He makes the game a whole lot of worse. But don't worry. Once this is _all_ over, once Marik is beaten, then this Duel Monsters game will go back being fun again. No one would get hurt, no one would get sent to the Shadow Realm. You'll see, Serenity."

Serenity then nodded her head, leaned her head up to face her brother, and smiled. "Sure, Joey. I'll take your word for it."

Gwen couldn't help but to smile at the scene before her. Watch both Joey and Serenity like that, it had reminded her and her relationship with her brother, ever since they were young.

_"Gwen, guess what? Guess what? It's snowing! Best of all, there's no school today! Come on, let's build a snowman!"_

_"I know how much you always wanted this for your birthday, Gwen, so that's why I got this for you. Come on, just take it! I spent all of my allowance money on this!"_

_"Gwen, Mom is taking us to the beach today! She said she'll make her famous hot dogs and we can finally build that sand castle we wanted to build so much. Come on, pack up some things and grab your swimsuit! We're gonna build the biggest sand castle this world has ever seen!"_

The Goth girl couldn't help but to chuckle a little. How she misses her little brother so much. And her mom. She then closed her eyes tightly. _But certainly not her dad._ She doesn't miss him at all. Because of everything he has done, Gwen could never forgive her own father for what he did to her own family.

The flat screen television then turned on as the three looked up at the ceiling. "Attention, duelists! Please report to the Dueling Arena for the eight and final match of the night, consisting of Seto Kaiba going up against the Unknown Sixteenth Duelist! McLean out!" Then it went off.

"So Kaiba's facing off against that unknown duelist?" Gwen asked. "Who do you think this person might be."

"I hope they don't work for Marik," Joey said, getting up to his feet. "We have _enough_ people on bedrest, already." He then narrowed his eyes at Gwen. "No offence."

The Goth girl shrugged. "None taken." Then, an idea hatched in her mind as she smiled. "Say, um Joey. Can you do me a favor?"

Joey cocked his eyebrows, wondering what she have in mind. "Sure, what kind of favor, exactly?"

* * *

Within minutes, almost everyone had made it to the Dueling Deck, standing on one side of the sidelines while Marik was standing on the other side. There was Duncan, Geoff, LeShawna, Trent, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Téa, and Mai, but saw no sign of Joey. Kaiba was standing right in front of them, shuffling his deck before getting onto the Dueling Arena.

"Guys, is it me or are we losing more people?" Duke asked.

"I hope this unknown duelist doesn't work for that Marik creep, you guys," Geoff said, tipping his cowboy hat up. "We can't afford to lose anyone else, you know."

"But where's Joey?" LeShawna asked. "You'd think that boy would be here to watch Kaiba's butt get kick, right?"

"Joey _will_ be here, just wait and see," Tristan said.

The elevator doors then opened up not too far from them, and everybody then turned their heads to look who was coming, wondering if it was either Joey or that mysterious duelist.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Joey called out.

Tristan smiled. "Nope. You're just in time for...Joey, _who_ are you carrying on your back?"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen then made his way over to the gang just to give them a closer look, and saw to their surprise that Joey was actually carrying the Goth girl on his back, wearing her attire, only without her black combat boots, and had her arms around Joey's neck as he had both his arms over her legs.

"Hey guys, missed me?" Gwen asked with a smile on her face.

"Gwen!" Trent called out.

"Welcome back, Gwen," Duncan said with a smile. "Glad to have you back in the living."

"Oh _very_ funny, Duncan," Gwen said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Hun, what are you doing up here?" Mai asked with a confused look on her face. "You need to get back to bed and rest."

"I'll be fine, you guys," Gwen explained. "I'm already rested up, well, not _actually._ After that duel I had with Heather, I don't have enough strength to actually get back up on my feet, but Joey here is willing to lend a hand."

"Yep! Joey Wheeler, Helper Extraordinaire!" the Brooklyn-Accent Teen called out. "Whenever a friend needs my help, I'm always there!"

"Yeah, but where's Serenity?" Duke asked.

Joey, however, turned his attention towards Duncan. "Serenity offered to look after Courtney for you, Duncan. As long as Serenity is there for Courtney, that's _all_ that matters."

Duncan simply smiled and nodded. At least he can rely on Joey's little sister to always help out.

Kaiba turned his head and saw Gwen just watching everyone chatting away, who was looking well for someone whose critically injured. The CEO squinted his eyes. She seems so normal for an ordinary Goth...after what she had been through. After he received the reports, he was still holding back on his anger.

He wanted to ask her why she's like that after what she went through. He wanted to ask her why she still seems to move on despite it all. But he knew better than that. Kaiba simply looked away and finished shuffling his deck, and soon after, places it into the slot in his Duel Disk.

_My Obelisk the Tormentor will crush this Sixteenth Duelist, whoever it is!_

The CEO then suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from his jacket. _"Seto! Come in!"_

Kaiba places both fingers over the Kaiba Corp logo on the color of his jacket and leaned his head down a bit to answer. "Mokuba, what's the update?"

_"So far, so good. The Winged Dragon of Ra has been successfully scanned into the Kaiba Corp. mainframe. Our computer network is now translating the text on the card. We should soon find out all the secrets of this card and learn more about it, in no time!"_

"Okay. Contact me as soon as you got the results."

_"Cool!"_

With that, Kaiba pulls his hand away from his collar. Chris had just made it onto the Dueling Arena and took his place as he normally did. He then raised a hand up and hollered, "Alright dudes and dudettes, listen up! If this Sixteenth Duelist doesn't make it here in the next ten minutes, then an automatic victory will be awarded to the CEO himself, Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba then made his way over to the staircase, but before he could, he heard Yami's voice from behind. "Kaiba, I must speak to you, right away."

He scoffed and kept walking, as he said, "Save it, Yugi."

"Kaiba!" Yami called out.

The CEO stopped in his tracks again, and then turned his body where he was facing Yami. "Yugi, let me guess; you want me to land this blimp and get your friends to a hospital. Well, you can forget it! I told you already when Bakura couldn't deal with his injuries! My tournament stops for no one, got it?"

**Confessional**

"Yami wasn't going to ask Kaiba that," Yugi commented, glaring at the camera.

**End of Confessional**

Kaiba then turned away and made it up to the Duel Arena.

"Mr. Kaiba, the dude with a heart of gold, right?" Geoff said, rather sarcastically.

"Yep," Tristan said. "His cheeks must_ hurt_ from smiling so much."

Gwen lowers her head a little and frowned. _Still a selfish jerk, nontheless, _she thought to herself. _You would think he'd be at least a little happy to see me well again._ She then shook her head a little. _Whoa. Where did _that_ come from?_

Kaiba then took his place on top of the Arena, and then looked down at one side of the sidelines and saw Marik just standing there with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

_Marik, soon your Winged Dragon of Ra will be mine._ He then turned his attention back towards the elevator doors. _It looks like my opponent had come to their senses and decided to back out. Winning this duel was even easier than I thought and...wait a minute..._

There suddenly a ringing sound, and everybody turned their heads to see that the elevator doors were opening.

_Someone's arriving...the Sixteenth Duelist is here!_

Chris sighed. "Finally! Let's get this over with then so I can get my beauty sleep! It's _way_ past my bedtime here, folks! Seto Kaiba will now face...uh...he will uh...he will face uh...um...eh...that is say uh..."

The elevator doors have finally opened, revealing to be a young woman with tan skin with a white dress, gold bracelets on each of her arms, and was wearing a white hood with a veil over her face, but was shown to have blue eyes and black hair. She was also seen with a Duel Disk.

"You've got _some_ nerve coming here late to duel me!" Kaiba snapped. "Were you scared? Did the thought of losing to a duelist far superior to you frightened your very existence? Tell me...who are you?"

The gang watching from the sidelines watched with confused looks on their faces, hoping to find out who this mysterious person might be. They watched as the woman lifted her veil away, revealing her face. Yami's eyes widened, the same with Téa's. Kaiba looked as if he was trying to hide the shock on his face.

"I-is she...?" the Friendly Girl slowly stutters.

"You are..." Kaiba slowly asked.

"Now let's get down to business," said Chris. "Tell me your name so we can get started right away."

The woman opened her mouth and speak up, "My name is Ishizu...Ishizu Ishtar."

Téa then gasped, and then leaned closer to Yami as she said, "Yugi, that's the woman you and I met at the Egyptian Exhibit."

Yami's squints his eyes a tad bit. "You're right."

"Whoa, back up the bus, dudes!" Geoff hollered a little. "Téa, Yugi, you two _know_ her?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "Téa and I once met Ishizu back at the Egyptian Exhibit in Domino City a few weeks back, before I had the pleasure of meeting all of you. She was the one who told me of my destiny and my role as Pharaoh. She's the wielder of one of the other Millennium Items known as the Millennium Necklace."

"Millennium Necklace?" Gwen asked, before looking back up at the arena and saw a gold object around Ishizu's neck, where there was an Egyptian eye. She blinked. "Oh."

Kaiba merely crossed his arms and simply said, "This is quite a surprise."

Ishizu nodded. "Yes. We meet again, Seto Kaiba."

"I take it they already met, huh?" Trent asked.

"Shh, quiet," Mai said placing a finger towards her lips. "Let's hear what they have to say so we can know more."

Kaiba glared at Ishizu. "So you came to win back Obelisk."

"What I've come for is of greater importance," Ishizu said. She then turned slightly towards Marik. "I've come here to save my brother."

"Brother?" Kaiba repeated.

"Brother?" everyone shrieked.

**Confessional**

"You got to admit, the last name 'Ishtar' does seem to be a dead giveaway," Geoff pointed out.

**Static**

"How was I suppose to know that Marik a sister?" Duke said. "It's bad enough that there's only one Ishtar. Who needs two?" He shrugged. "Well, she can't be any worse than Marik, that's for sure."

He then looks around before looking back at the camera, saying, "Okay, this is ridiculous. Exactly where did this confessional came from?"

**End of Confessional**

Ishizu nodded once more, and then said, "Yes. For three thousand years, an Ishtar has guard over the pharaoh's tomb upon receiving the initiation, but Marik, he turned against us, and the evil within his spirit is even stronger now. He needs to be stopped before he could damage more people."

**Confessional**

"I know that there is good deep within my brother, and I won't stop until I free my brother from this evil's grasp," Ishizu said, placing a hand on her chest. "Even if I have to risk my life to help the Pharaoh save this world and my brother, then so it shall be. And if your going to ask, no, I already knew where this confessional was coming from."

**End of Confessional**

"As you can remember Kaiba," Ishizu explains, placing a hand on her Millennium Necklace. "My Millennium Necklace has the power to see the future yet to come, and now it tells me that you will lose this duel to me!"

Kaiba, however, merely shrugs it off and glares at Ishizu as he said, "Enough with the Millennium Items! I told you that I don't believe in that nonsense! And as for this duel..."

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go again..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Just because you were foolish enough to lend me Obelisk the Tormentor, doesn't mean that I will use it to destroy you now. And I don't appreciate you using my tournament to solve your personal family issues. I planned this with only one goal in mind: to reclaim my place as the number one duelist in the world."

Joey merely shrugged. "Yes, it's this again, Gwen," he said.

"Have you forgotten that it was_ my_ idea to organize this tournament?"

All of a sudden, as if out of nowhere, the Goth girl could feel a slight tug in her chest.

"It was my idea to lure duelists into your tournament, for I knew that my brother would participate. And it _worked_, as he is standing right there," Ishizu finished, looking straight at the dark side of Marik, and then back at Kaiba. "But the hardest task is yet to come. The evil within my brother must be stopped before it's too late."

"Say _what?_" Joey asked.

"So both she and Kaiba worked _together_ to host this tournament?" Duncan asked.

"Wow, who knew?" LeShawna asked.

"Maybe they're seeing each other and maybe that's why Kaiba agreed to host the tournament," Trent said. "I bet not _even_ Chris didn't knew that, right Gwen? Gwen?"

Gwen remained silent, slowly tightening her grip around Joey's neck, though he's not even noticing it.

"And that task must only be accomplished with the help of the great Pharaoh, that dwells within Yugi's Millennium Puzzle," Ishizu said.

The CEO closes his eyes. "Seriously? You helped came up with this idea for the tournament and then entered it just because of an Egyptian Fairy Tale? I'm _surrounded_ by supersticious nitwits!"

"Do not deny your heritage. As I have shown you before, you can trace your origins back to ancient Egypt."

Kaiba then snapped, "Alright, that is enough. I know who I am. I am the more stronger duelist than you..." He then uncrossed his arms and then pointed a finger right at Ishizu. "And I plan to _win_ this tournament! And no one will stand in my way! Not you, not Yugi, not your brother, not this group of geeks..."

Kaiba then turned his head, and narrowed his blue eyes over to one particular person in the group. "And especially_ not_ Gwen."

Gwen tightens her grip on Joey even more, though he is still not noticing it. However, everyone was too worked up of what Kaiba had called them.

"What did_ he_ just called us, yo?" LeShawna asked, raising up a fist. "That's _so_ not cool!"

"Eh, it takes getting used to," the Brooklyn-Accent Teen said, though almost breathless. "Hey, why am I having t-trouble brea..._yeeaccc..._"

The CEO then turned his attention towards Marik. "Regardless on what you and your demented brother may believe." He then turned his attention back towards Ishizu. "You made two mistakes. The first was giving me Obelisk. The second is to expect it back. That card is mine, and soon I will possess the other two Egyptian God Cards. Once my plan is finished, I will have the world's most strongest deck, and you can do a favor for _me_..."

He then shot daggers at Ishizu. "Take your hocus-pocus nonsense to someone else's tournament, 'cause to me, it's a colossal _waste_ of time." Kaiba then looked over to Chris and then waved his arm. "What are you waiting for? Start this duel at once!"

Chris smirked. "If you say so dude!" He then raised a hand up in the air. "Elevate the playing field and let this duel begin!"

With that, the Duel Arena began to rise up from the ground and high up in the air. Meanwhile, back with the others, Joey was having a tough time breathing due to Gwen's grip on his neck, the Goth girl looking as if she was too deep in thought without realize that she was killing Joey.

"_Let her go! Let her go!_" he screamed, despite his current state.

Both LeShawna and Duke ran over and tried to pull Gwen off of Joey, but all in the while, the Goth girl doesn't seemed to notice as she was still deep in thought.

_Is it true? Is Kaiba really seeing someone?_

"Gwen! Let _go!_"

Gwen opened her eyes as they widened up, and then immediately lets go of Joey, but then crashed onto the ground, and landing right on top of both LeShawna and Duke, as she lets out a shriek of pain from her duel from earlier. She then immediately sat up and looked up at Joey, who was massaging his neck.

"S-Sorry, Joey, I wasn't thinking straight," She explained.

"You could've killed me, you know!" Joey shouted.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, alright!" Gwen shouted back.

"Why were you trying to kill me then, huh?"

The Goth girl didn't say anything, but instead was showing as if she was going to cry at any moment. The Brooklyn-Accent teen then saw that and sighed, saying,

"I forgive ya, Gwen. But why were you-"

"You were right about Kaiba."

Joey then looks straight at her. Duke then lifts Gwen up and places her on the Brooklyn-Accent teen's back, with the Goth girl wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"What did you say?"

"I said you were right...a-about Kaiba," the Goth girl said, somewhat looking sad about something.

"You mean him being a selfish jerkface that cares about no one but himself _and_ his company?" Joey asked. "Yeah, I think that's the gist of it."

**Confessional**

"Ugh! I'm_ so_ stupid!" Gwen said. "How am I suppose to know that Kaiba is already with someone else? Even _before_ when I first met him that night?"

She then looked straight to the camera, and said, "Oh, nevermind."

**End of Confessional**

"Hey, if you two are done, then Ishizu just played a card before she knew what it was," Duncan pointed out.

_"What?_" Joey asked.

"She knows what's going to happen, before it happens," Téa pointed out. "All because of that Millennium Necklace she had."

"Just like that _same_ trick I did back in Duelist Kingdom," said Mai.

"Yes Mai, but I can assure you this is not a trick," said Yami. "Besides, I don't smell any perfume in the wind." **[1]**

"So if this Ishizu person can predict the future, there's no way Kaiba can win," the Goth girl said, still looking grim.

"Maybe that's true, but he can win easily..._if_ his opponent is Joey," Mai teasingly said.

Joey glared over to the Hot Girl and asked, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

* * *

So far, the Duel between Kaiba and Ishizu was getting intense. Apparently, the CEO used the Crush Card Virus and Ishizu lost most of her best monsters. However, she was holding him back for three turns after activating Swords of Revealing Light.

Kaiba looks over to her with a smirk on his face and said, "Please enlighten me. If my future's bleak, why are you stalling?"

"I am not stalling," Ishizu quickly remarks. "Our moves are dedicated by fate, and you will lose."

"Really?"

"Really."

Meanwhile with the others, everyone was watching while the Duel is going on.

"Okay, I think it is obvious that their going out," said Trent. "That's the stage of foreplay, well not _that_ kind but the other kind, and it's pretty straight forward."

"Then why does it look like Ishizu wanted Kaiba to lose, and Kaiba hating on her?" Duke asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Especially since Kaiba used that Crush Card Virus thingy to destroy all of Ishizu's best monsters, not to mention insulting the Ishtars," Duncan pointed out. "That guy would do _anything_ to win."

* * *

"So tell me, Ishizu? Does your future predict that? Before you know it, I'll destroy you with my Egyptian God Card!"

"You don't understand, Kaiba. Use Obelisk and you'll be destroyed."

"Wrong! You can't win! Nothing can survive Obelisk's wrath! I won't be controlled by the future. The only road I walk in is my own future!"

"Is it true what Marik's sister was saying?" Tristan asked. "That Kaiba is going to lose?"

"Maybe," Duncan shrugged.

* * *

It was now against all odds. Kaiba destroyed most of the spell cards Ishizu had in her deck. Pretty soon after this, she activated Exchange of Spirit, so that both can swap their decks with the graveyards. However, Ishizu has all the best cards she have from the graveyard, and left the CEO with only six, much to his plan falling apart. Because of this, Mokuba had to take a break translating the text on the Winged Dragon of Ra and came to the Dueling Field to support his brother onwards, along with Yami's encouragement about seeing their fated Duel going to happen pretty soon.

So Kaiba goes along with another plan, and when he activated a Spell card that sacrifices all three monsters Ishizu has, Obelisk the Tormentor immediately appeared right behind his master, ready to destroy Ishizu's life points and making the CEO advance to the next semi-final round. However, everyone was still not sure what Ishizu meant when or how Obelisk will be destroyed. Yami may know, but he's still not even sure.

"The end is _here_," Kaiba spoke up. "There's _no_ escaping Obelisk's wrath."

In the other side of the sidelines, Marik suddenly looked bored, and with a smirk on his face, turns around to leave the Dueling Arena.

**_I don't think this Duel will last_**_** longer**,_ he thought. **_Ishizu turned the tables against Kaiba, and when she wins, she'll come looking for the good of her brother's_ heart.**

Before he could think further, however, something happened. The Millennium Rod he was holding was suddenly starting to glow a bright gold.

"Alright," said Kaiba. "Obelisk, atta-!"

**"WHAT'S _THIS?_"**

The gang looked over to the sidelines and saw the Millennium Rod was glowing brighter like a streetlight, Marik having problems trying to contain it, but with no success.

**"MY MILLENNIUM ROD! IT'S ACTIVATING _ITSELF!_"**

Yami was looking on with a shocking look on his face. As soon as the rod begins to glow even brighter, Kaiba suddenly froze in mid-sentence, as if time stopped itself.

"Hey, look at Kaiba," Joey pointed out.

Everyone looked up, and saw that the CEO was just standing there, looking as if he suddenly turned dumb, with a confused look on his face.

"He stopped his attack," Yami pointed out.

However, the Millennium Rod wasn't the only thing that was acting up. Something appeared to be glowing right in front of Gwen, and when she figured it out, the Goth girl looked down and saw that the necklace she put on was suddenly _glowing_ too!

"My necklace!" she said.

Joey was suddenly started to get creeped out at this, and suddenly lets go of Gwen to the point of her falling on her back on the cold metal ground, writhing in pain because of her injuries. The Goth girl looked up and glared at the Brooklyn-Accent teen.

"Joey, what gives?"

"Your necklace, that's what!"

Gwen looked down at her necklace and saw that it was growing brighter just like the Millennium Rod. It suddenly glowed to the point where there's a small laser coming from the eye of the necklace...and it was shooting right at Kaiba, engulfing him in a small gold glow.

_"Kaiba?"_ the Goth girl asked.

Yami looked over at Marik's Millennium Rod that is going out of control, followed by looking at Gwen trying to stop her necklace from doing anything else, and suddenly looked shocked.

_What is going on here? What are these items doing to Kaiba?_

The Goth girl's necklace glowed even more to the point where she has to quickly shut her eyes tight.

* * *

She quickly opened her eyes and saw that, from right in front of her eyes, was everything flashing before her eyes.

_What's going on? _she thought. _Am I seeing what Kaiba's seeing?_

All of a sudden, there was a quick flash of light. And once it died down, Gwen opened her eyes once again and suddenly something that quickly gained her attention. There was a man, holding in his arms what seems to be a beautiful girl with long, white blue hair, and what she saw that he was carrying the Millennium Rod. And right in front of them seemed to be a giant stone slab that looks like the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

The Goth girl recalled of seeing that man's face...and his eyes.

_Kaiba?_

With a blink of an eye, there was a flash of light again. She suddenly found herself in what looks like the same exact place. She couldn't get that last vision out of her head.

She suddenly stopped her train of thoughts as she saw two people in particular standing beside one of the slabs, the same one that has the Blue Eyes White Dragon on it. One of these people was the same one that carried that girl in front of the slab from earlier. The person right next to him, however, was wearing a brown cloak around her, but seemed to be wearing a dress. She seemed to be carrying a golden plague on it with hieroglyphics, and sets it down right in front of the Blue Eyes slab. She then turned to face the man right next to her

"She's in a better place," the woman spoke.

"How would _you_ know?" the person who looked like Kaiba had asked. "That wasn't _you_ that they killed!"

The woman remained silent, until she spoke again in the same emotionless tone, "You know I am only trying to make you feel better."

The man then turned away and then walked away, as the woman in the cloak turned to watch him leave. She then heard him say, "Whatever you may do, it's not going to work."

"Unless I put my heart into it, Master Seto," the woman said.

Gwen blinked. _Master Seto? It's official: I'm going insane! This is just a dream! I know it is! And when I wake up, I'll probably be back in either my bedroom or back at the top of the Duel Blimp where Ishizu kicks Kaiba's butt. For now, I'll just play it out. After all, it is just a dream, right?_

The man, who seemed to go by as Seto, turns around to face the woman. She brought both hands up to her hood and pulled it down, revealing herself to have tan skin with long flowing black hair with only teal highlights on her bangs, and beautiful matching black eyes. Also, something was shown hanging down from around her neck, which was revealed to be the same as Gwen's necklace.

The Goth girl's eyes widened again. _That girl! She looks just like me! Calm down, Gwen. Just calm down. This is all just a dream. I know it is._

She then continued to watch as this mysterious girl made her way over to Seto, as they both looked at each other, as if both were tranced by each others' eyes; ocean blue eyes meeting dark midnight eyes. Finally, the girl spoke up, "Don't hold back. It's _okay_ to let it go."

Seto snarled, and closed his eyes, as if he was trying to prevent something from happening.

The girl continued, "Your cousin gave you this task. Do not deny your destiny. We all count on you. I count on you, Master."

The girl then turned her head away and looked out into the vast areas of sand and rocky mountains all around them as she continued, "I never _did_ had the chance to thank you for all you did. Remember when I was young? Orphaned and alone on the harsh streets of Egypt? Then one day, you came along, with your father who was also priest and your uncle, who was then the Pharaoh.

You saw how miserable I was, remember? You then begged your father to take me in. Took him a while to convince him, didn't you? Since then, you raised me like you were my own brother. You taught me many things. You, the servants, and the Pharaoh himself, until the day when you first met her, when we haven't seen each other until then." The girl then bowed her head and closed her eyes. "The way we lost our friends and lovers, they have _all_ met their terrible fates. They do not deserve to go on like that. They don't."

Gwen took a few steps forward to get a closer look to realize that she can make out tears flowing down this girl's cheeks. Seto opened his eyes and looked down and notices this girl crying.

"And today was the day of my_ birth_, too."

Seto's eyes widened a bit, realizing that he must've almost forgotten her birthday. Gwen then notices him reaching into his robes and pulls out a small brown sack and then held it out in front of the girl. The girl then opens her eyes and notices the sack in front of her. She looked down at it for a minute, then looked up at her master.

"Master, what is _this?_" The girl asked.

"Your birthday gift," Seto said. "A gift from the Pharaoh. He asked me to make sure I give this to you, should he fall into the hands of the Thief King. Take it."

The girl then nodded, and then took the small sack into her hands. She opens up the sack, and then her eyes widened. She reaches a hand in there and then pulls out what seemed to be a gold ring with a blue sapphire gem attached to it.

"He knew sapphire was my favorite color," she said.

Seto took the ring from the girl's hand, and the girl was wondering what he was planning to do with it. He then took one of the girl's hands into one of his own and slid the ring carefully down through the girl's index finger. A slight blush came to her face, but was hidden by the girl's dried tears. She leaned her head down and turned her eyes away.

"You _turn_ seventeen today, are you not?" Seto asked.

The girl closes her eyes again and nodded, more tears flowing down her face. Gwen then watches with curiousity, and then thought, _It's just a dream...just a dream..._

Seto then withdrew his hand from the girl's, and then places both hands on the girl's face, gently turning her to face him. She immediately opened her eyes and then looked up at her master, curious on what he was planning to do.

Before Gwen could figure out what he was planning to do, there was suddenly another flash of light, as she turned away and closed her eyes. The light faded and the Goth girl opened her eyes. She then saw that she was taken to another place, this time inside a building. She looks around and sees that it looked what seemed to be a throne room.

"I summon the _Blue Eyes White Dragon!_"

Gwen then turned at the source of the voice and saw the same person, named Seto, waving up the Millennium Rod in the air, as a stone tablet was raised up from the ground. There was suddenly a glow, and out of the nowhere, The Blue Eyes White Dragon was summoned to the field.

"No! It can't _be!_"

Gwen then turned around and saw a few cloaked figures holding up torches and swords as she noticed that there were fear plastered all over their faces.

"Blue Eyes! Protect this kingdom and attack with White Lightning Attack!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon then opened it's mouth, a small white glow beginning to form in it's before, before it lets out a huge energy wave right at the men, as they all screamed in fright and agony as the monster's attack came into direct contact with them. When everything died down, the cloak men suddenly disappeared, as the Blue Eyes White Dragon roared in victory.

"She would've been _proud,_ Master."

Gwen then turned once again, and notices the same girl standing behind Seto, as he withdrew the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto then turned to face this girl.

"Her spirit still lives within the very beast itself," the girl said. "Use it wisely, and take care of it...for_ her_."

Seto then nodded, as he walks right past the girl as he said, "I plan to."

* * *

"Gwen? Are you alright? _Gwen!_"

The Goth girl felt someone shaking her by her shoulders, as she shook her head and opened her eyes. Kneeling in front of her was Yami, with a concerned look on his face.

"Gwen, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I am. How long was I out?"

A confused look came to his face. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"You froze just like Kaiba did," Joey spoke up, kneeling down right next to Yami. "Your necklace and Marik's Millennium Rod were acting up like _crazy_. Kaiba started moving again right before Yugi here brought you back to reality."

"My necklace?" Gwen then looked down at her necklace, and saw that it had stopped glowing as it did before. "I don't get it. It never happened like this, before. I don't know about you guys, but this is getting really weird for me."

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen nodded. "You and me both, sister." He then turned his back towards her as he said, "Get on my back. Next time you get off again, I'm strapping a belt at you."

Gwen lets out a small, sarcastic laugh, as she crawled onto his back before Joey got up on his feet and held her up on his back once more. Yami then got up as they all looked up towards the Dueling Arena towards Kaiba and Ishizu.

However, on the other side of the sidelines, the glow had also faded from the Millennium Rod. Marik stared down at it for a minute, and then looked over at Yami and the gang, before turning his attention towards Gwen's necklace.

_**Perhaps there is a connection between that necklace and the Millennium Items, after all, **_Marik thought. **_Perhaps I need to learn more about that necklace before coming to any conclusions. Who knows? Maybe Kaiba might turn this duel around._**

**Confessional**

"Okay, it's _just_ a dream, not a vision or anything else, _just_ a dream," Gwen said, looking kind of paranoid, rocking back and forth.

**End of Confessional**

However, the poor Goth girl wasn't the only person who saw those visions...Kaiba was looking shocked and appalled. He was running his hand through his brown hair, his eyes are as blank as a piece of paper.

"Whatever the Millennium Rod and Gwen's necklace did to Kaiba, they seemed to be having an effect on him," Yami pointed out.

"Gee, you _think_?" Duncan sarcastically asked.

The CEO started to look at his hand, and saw the same monster he saw in his vision...his Blue Eyes White Dragon. He then looked over towards the gang and saw Gwen, watching anxiously at the Duel.

_What's going on? Why do I feel so...sad? What did all of this mean? Who...who were those girls? And why does one of them look like...her? But those visions...they mostly focus on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It's as if it's calling out to me. Maybe I can attack without Obelisk, and use my Blue Eyes to attack Ishizu instead._

He then took a card from his hand, and continued his train of thoughts, _I'll have to trust this vision, and summon my Blue Eyes!_

Kaiba went along with this, and activated his Spell Card, Silent Doom, to special summon a monster in defense mode, and chose Gadget Soldier.

"In order to summon a new monster, I need _two_ sacrifices," the CEO explained, placing a hand on his Egyptian God card. "So I'll sacrifice my Obelisk..."

_My necklace didn't predict this! _Ishizu thought, her eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Yo, what does he mean by that?" LeShawna asked.

Gwen suddenly looks shocked and thought, _Did he saw what I _think_ he saw?_

"Hear me now! I won't be controlled! I decide on my own future!" Kaiba yelled. "So now, I sacrifice both of my monsters!"

He then removes both Obelisk and Gadget Soldier from the Monster zone, and slips them in the Card Graveyard, as both monsters disappeared.

"And now I summon my Blue Eyes! Show yourself!"

He places the Blue Eyes White Dragon card onto the Monster zone, and his signiture dragon shows up on the field, flying right behind it's master, ready for battle. **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

**Confessional**

"Somehow, Kaiba is able to summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon," Ishizu spoke up. "But _how?_ My Millennium Necklace didn't predict this! Something from Kaiba's past must've awakened him, for he is the ancient keeper of the Blue Eyes!"

**End of Confessional**

Ishizu, however, overcome the shock and starting becoming calm, closing her eyes with a smile, admitting her defeat.

"Time to finish you off, now!" The CEO yelled, Blue Eyes flying right past him and right above Ishizu. "Blue Eyes, attack the rest of her life points with White Lightning Attack!"

Blue Eyes then opened it's jaw, charging up a bright powerful beam, everyone from the sidelines watching in awe. Before any of them knew, Blue Eyes released it's blast right at Ishizu, instantly wiping out the rest of her life points **(Ishizu's LP: 1400 - 0)**

"And the winner of this Duel is the president _himself_, Seto Kaiba!" Chris proudly declared. "He gets to advance to the next Semi-Final Round."

As soon as he says this, Joey, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Tristan, and Geoff all started to groan in annoyance, seeing the fact that Kaiba gets to advance to the next round.

"And this concludes the First Round of the Semi-Finals," the Sadistic Host continued. "The Second Round of the Semi-Finals begins tomorrow at a different location. The following Duelists who advances will be announced before bedtime tonight. So y'all have a good night's rest, and I'll see y'all tomorrow."

The arena then lowered down back on the ground, as Chris quickly made his way off and headed for the elevators.

However, Ishizu and Kaiba stood there, Kaiba with his eyes closed in thought, as Ishizu said, "Well done, Kaiba. You've overcomed the powers of my Millennium Necklace. Perhaps _now_ you realize that the key to your past is your source of power."

The CEO opened his eyes and then one again glared daggers over to Ishizu. "I won this Duel because of the same reason I'll win this tournament; my intellect skills _and_ intelligence."

"Perhaps, but you taught me a valuable lesson about the nature of destiny. And for that, I thank you, Kaiba." Ishizu's Millennium Necklace shined for about a moment as she nodded. She then turned her head facing Marik, who had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face, still holding onto the Millennium Rod. "I now have the confidence that my brother may still be saved, as the future has changed. I hope now that I can still do what I can to help save my brother in any way possible.

I may have lost the duel thanks to you, but in the process, I have gained something _more_ of greater importance: the realization that if I am to win this battle for my brother's soul, I will need your help." Ishizu then turned to face Kaiba again, and then smiled. "If I am to _save_ my brother. And so, I thank you."

Kaiba merely closed his eyes and leaned his head up. "Believe whatever you _want_, Ishizu. But I'm only in this...for myself."

With that, he turned and then walked off of the Dueling Arena, where his little brother Mokuba was waiting for him, with tears of joy in his eyes.

"That was a great duel, Seto! I knew you could win! You're the best duelist I know!" he said.

Kaiba then headed straight for the elevators, with his little brother following him, but then the gang noticed that he was making his way pass them, as Joey groaned, "Great, here comes Johnny Sunshine."

Kaiba then passed Yami, but then stopped. "If I were you, I'd start preparing now, Yugi. You know why."

"Of course," Yami said with a nod. "For our fated Duel."

The CEO merely smirked. "Good luck then, you're going to need it." With that, he continued walking passed the gang, who merely shot daggers at him for winning the Duel, and just as soon as Kaiba was merely a few feet away from the elevator doors, he suddenly stopped, where his back was facing Joey and Gwen.

"Now _what_?" Joey asked. "Haven't we had enough of you for one day?"

"You better mind your _own_ business, Wheeler," Kaiba said. "And as for you, Gwen. Again, if I don't have my chance..."

"To duel Yugi, then I'd _better_ be ready," Gwen finished the sentence, with a hint of anger and hatred in her voice. "We've been over this, Kaiba, and I know what's gonna go down if you don't have that chance."

"You better," the CEO said. He then took another step but then stopped, and then turned his head where he saw Gwen out of the corner of his eyes. "Oh, and about Ishizu and I...you can relax. There's_ nothing_ going on between the both of us." He then turned his head away and finally made his way over to the elevators, where they opened automatically as both Kaiba brothers stepped inside, and the doors closed behind them.

Gwen lets out a sigh, but then regained herself. _That's a relief. Wait, why am I so uptight? If Ishizu and Kaiba _were_ dating, then I would be totally fine with it, right? It's not that I don't like Kaiba, _right?

The wind began to blow, as Ishizu closed her eyes and silently said just to herself, "When the time is right, Kaiba will accept his destiny, and the future of my brother and the world _will_ be saved." She then opened her eyes once more, and then looked up into the starlit skies. "Kaiba cannot deny his past..._and_ his feelings."

She knew what it was about Kaiba's true feelings, though not even herself knew what kind of emotions they might be.

Then, out of nowhere, Geoff stepped up right in front of the camera as he goes, "And that's it for another _exciting_ adventure of this Total Drama Special! Kaiba may have won for _now_, but how far is he willing to go into the tournament? Can Marik finally be beaten and the real Marik be set free? You all will find out soon enough in the next exciting episode of this Total Drama Special here, folks!"

Duncan then stepped up in the background with an annoying look on his face. "Seriously, man? Since when do you close off episodes?"

The Party Dude shrugged. "Hey, I _was_ the host of the Total Drama Aftermath shows."

"Fair enough," the Delinquent said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE:  
(note: taken after eighth match)**

"For many years, my family has been guarding the secret power the Pharaoh has back three thousand years ago," Ishizu explained, for some reason not having her Millennium Necklace around her neck. "And I know that if he has all three Egyptian God Cards and all seven of the Millennium Items, then there wouldn't be much time for the Pharaoh to stay in this world. After all, _all_ souls have a destination to go after they pass on."

* * *

**[1]: If you guys watch Season 1 of the Duelist Kingdom arc, Mai uses perfume on her deck to tell which card she's drawing...until she got caught of course.**


	33. Origins of the Ishtar Family

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Alright, new chapter! And like I mentioned last chapter, the Virtual World story won't start until I finish this one up, so it'll be easy on me to do this. So enjoy one of the shortest chapters of the story!

BTW, I go back to school tomorrow, so the update will probably go back to once or twice a week. If I attend activites, then...forget it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three:  
Origins of the Ishtar Family**

The camera fades in from black to show a room of what seems to be a computer lab. On the monitor, it was showing some numbers and words, and there was a picture that has the Winged Dragon of Ra card on it, with the ancient text written on it. It was shown to be analyzed with words from the text being translated right now. The door unexpectedly swung open, and both people walked in. It turns out to be the Kaiba brothers, working on how to translate the text on the Winged Dragon. Kaiba shuts the door behind him while Mokuba sat back down on the chair and started pressing on a few keys.

"Mokuba, are you done translating the text on the Winged Dragon asked?" the CEO asked.

"Not yet, big brother," Mokuba said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm connected to Industrial Illusions and I pressed it to analyze it before I left...and it appears that the text is getting accurate."

"Let me see," Kaiba said, walking up right next to his brother.

But when he looked at the screen for a split second, his eyes suddenly widened. He couldn't even believe it. He was looking through each and every word on the text...and suddenly knew what the card says.

"I...can _read_ it!"

Mokuba looked up towards his brother and asked, "You can?"

**Confessional**

"I can read the text on the card as if it was in perfect English," Kaiba explained, his eyes still widened. "But I've never seen that kind of language before in my _life_!"

**End of Confessional**

The CEO then started to recalculate what he saw during those visions, regarding Egyptian-themes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon...and those two mysterious girls, one with the long white-blue hair, the other who is identical to Gwen.

_What's going on here? Someone's toying with my mind! I'm not some ancient magician, I'm the President of KaibaCorp.!_

Kaiba suddenly lost balance and instantly knelt down to the floor, his hand near his forehead. Mokuba looked over and saw what he is going through.

"Seto, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

_What...what is happening to me?_

* * *

The sound as if the speakers turned on was heard, and the announcement was heard all over the blimp. Everyone who is in the hall was listening.

_"Attention finalists!"_ Chris' voice rang. _It is my honor to report that the First Round of the Semi-Finals is over! The following eight Duelists that will advance are Yugi Muto, LeShawna, Joey Wheeler, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Marik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba! The Second Match of the Semi-Finals will begin first thing tomorrow morning, when we land on our next Dueling sight! Get some good night's rest, and I'll see y'all tomorrow. McLean out!"_

"So we're not going to be Dueling on the Blimp any longer?" Yugi, who is now taking over for Yami, asked.

"Thank goodness for _that_," Joey sighed. "I went through three barf bags at some points offscreen."

"Just be glad you don't have a fear of flying like Owen does," Duncan said. "I can tell the way he didn't overcame his fear two seasons ago."

"But the important thing is, is that the _six_ of us are going to the next round," Trent said with excitement.

"Yeah, and wherever we go is A-Okay," LeShawna commented.

Gwen, who is still being carried by Joey, leaned over next to him and said, "Hey Joey, you can take me back to my room, now. You work here is done."

"Thanks," Joey nodded.

With that, everyone headed on over to the Goth girl's bedroom, where Gwen jumped up from Joey's back and on her bed, but hissed at the pain due to her injuries. The door suddenly opened, and while the gang is expecting Marik to make his strike again, instead, there was Serenity. She walked into the room.

"Hey sis, what you doing here?" the Brooklyn-Accent Teen asked.

"I've heard the announcements and I was hoping to find you guys here," Serenity commented.

Duncan walked up to her and asked, "Hey, is Courtney alright? Did she...spoke a word or anything?"

"Nothing, just as silent as night," the Sweet Girl replied.

"I've only got by tomorrow night to save her from death," the Delinquent muttered, slightly leaning his head down.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Duncan instantly felt better, as he, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Geoff, and Trent turned their backs on the others, waiting to charge at someone who comes through the door. The door opened up, revealing to be Ishizu Ishtar. The boys then instantly calmed down.

"Sorry about that Ishizu," said Joey. "For a second there, we _thought_ it was Marik."

"That's okay," Ishizu said, walking in the room with the door closing behind her. "I have heard from my Millennium Necklace earlier that there are many people that have fallen. Your friend, Odion, and your enemies. I am sorry to hear about this happening."

"That's okay, Ishizu," said Trent. "We need to just find some way to beat Marik before he hurts everyone else."

"Yeah, 'cause your brother's responsible for sending Heather and Courtney to the Shadow Realm," Duncan said, glaring at Ishizu.

The Elder Sister walked up to everyone before saying, "For where there is evil, there is also good."

"What are you talking about?" Geoff asked.

"Marik was once on the side of good," said Ishizu. "He once has an innocent childhood, but that didn't last for long once he initiated to the Tomb Keeper's initiation."

"Initiation?" Yugi asked, with a cute confused look on his face. "What's that?"

"I suppose an explaination's in order."

"Okay, here we go, a bedtime story," Duncan sarcastically said.

LeShawna nudged him on the stomach with her elbow, earning her an "oof" from the Delinquent, before looking back and said, "Okay, sister. Explain why your brother's crazy and on an evil rampage."

Geoff got a comfortable chair for Ishizu to sit on, and pushed it right behind her. She thanked him for that and sat down, before explaining,

_"It all started back many years ago, when my family has been guarding the Pharaoh's secret for generations since three thousand years ago. When the first son of an Ishtar is born, they became the next heir to carry on the secrets until the Pharaoh's return. As the first born son, Marik has been chosen to have the secrets carved in his back, and was forbidden to leave the tomb. The ritual was very painful, and the pain lasts for many months. The order of the ritual was this: first, Marik has to be ten years old in order to retrieve the intiation. And on the tenth anniversay of his birth, the ritual can began. First, I have to pray for my little brother. Then, our father will burn a knife until it is fully burned. Marik has to wear a gag that keeps him quiet, but he screams out of horror as my father thrusts the knife onto his back, carving the ritual symbols."_

"Man, that's sick!" Geoff yelled. "What kind of dad would do that to his kid?"

"It was part of the Tomb Keepers for many years," the Elder Sister explained, before continuing,

_"After it was all over, Marik has to experience the pain, torment, and abuse from our father since then, and was forbidden to go to the outside world. I'm not sure when his evil side arrived or where it came from then, but all I know is that it first revealed itself back five years ago, a year after Marik recieve the carvings on his back. He was impatient and eager to visit the outside world, despite the rules stating that tomb keepers are not allowed to leave. It was the worst mistake of my life. I never should've let him visit the outside world. Luckily, Odion was trying to fool our father thinking we haven't left, so both Marik and I visit the outside world. But upon seeing the sun for the first time, the darkness in Marik's heart suddenly grew stronger. He wished that he would leave his lineage behind and start a new, free life without living underground. When it was our time to go back, there was a strange man. He knew about our family, and he knows about the Pharaoh. When we arrived home, there was a Security thing that leads straight to my father. I didn't even saw it because we were in the dark when we were leaving. And what we saw what agonizing: our father knew we left the tomb, and we saw Odion getting beaten, tortured, and burnt with extreme pain. Our father was angry that we left, and he wanted us to feel the same pain Odion felt. And that's when the dark side of Marik took control. He explained that a year ago, Marik unexpectedly created him sometime after the initiation, after being abused and neglected, feeling the pain of never leaving the tomb and of what he has been put through. His evil side quickly learned how to use the Millennium Rod and trapped both my father and I to the walls. I survived, but my father...didn't make it. What I heard was the evil side killing our father with the dagger from the Millennium Rod. I can recognize my father screaming before his last breath being taken away, his blood all over the floor, and his hands tied down. He was originally going to kill Odion, but Marik suddenly resisted his evil side. There was that same man again from when we visited the outside world. He told Marik that the reason why our father died is because the madness of serving the Pharaoh drove him like this, and Marik was led to believe that the Pharaoh is the reason why father died. And so Marik would go to great lengths to search for the Pharaoh, and to make sure he gets to him, punishing anyone who stands in his way, even if he has to weaken the Pharaoh by hurting people around him."_

"So...that's why your brother is like this," Gwen slowly said.

"And why he wants to kill the Pharaoh and to take his place," Trent soon followed.

Ishizu nodded, "Exactly. The real Marik has to be saved from this evil. And I know that one out of seven of you, including Kaiba, will be able to save my brother and stop the evil dwelling within."

"Well, can you use your Millennium Necklace to see into the future?" Téa asked. "If one of us can save your brother, is that possible? Will his plan to kill the Pharaoh be complete?"

The Elder Sister became silent for a while before spoking up, "No. I can't see anything. Now that Kaiba had changed the future, I cannot foresee anything that is yet to come And of course..."

She reached towards the back of her neck, as it looks like she was untangeling something. It turns out she was untying the Millennium Necklace around her neck, as she took it off her neck.

"My mission to help the Pharaoh is part way complete," she said. "In order to regain his memories, the Pharaoh must have all seven Millennium Items and three Egyptian God Cards."

Ishizu stood up, walked past the group, and held out the Millennium Necklace towards Yugi, and said, "Yugi, this Millennium Necklace is now yours."

Yugi suddenly looked shocked, looked up at her, and back at the necklace she was holding. He overcame his shockness and took the necklace, saying, "Thank you, Ishizu."

**Confessional**

"Now I have two Millennium Items," said Yugi. "Only five more to go. I wonder if I should combine two items to stop Marik."

**End of Confessional**

The sound from the intercom came on, as a male voice says, _"Attentions Duelists and guests, light's out in five minutes!"_

"That reminds me, what time is it?" Joey asked.

Duncan lifted up an alarm clock on Gwen's dresser drawer, saw the time, and replied, "Ten twenty-five."

"Whoa, almost that late, huh?" Trent asked.

The Brooklyn-Accent teen raised his arms up and yawn loudly, saying, "Well, it looks like it's time to hit the hay."

"Yep, time to hit Joey's suite," said Tristan.

Joey turned his head towards his crony, saying, "What 'chu talking about, Tristan?"

"Come on, your room is like a two-bedroom apartment," the Brunette commented. "When you go to sleep, you'll forget that I'm _there_."

Duncan yawned too, and said, "Yeah, I'm beat. Let's just go to sleep and deal with Marik in the morning."

LeShawna looked towards Duncan with a concerned look on her face, went over to Serenity, and secretly gave her the card key to her room.

"Hey girl, if you want, you can crash in Shawnie's room for tonight," she whispered. "I'm watchin' over Mr. Punk here just in case if he cries in the middle of the night 'cause of his abusive girl going to die. He'll like it one way _or_ another."

The Sweet Girl took the Key Card and whispered, "Thanks, LeShawna."

"Okay everyone, let's all go to sleep," Yugi instructed. "We need to get up and get ready for the second semi-final round tomorrow."

"Sure_ thing_, Yug," Trent said, stretching his arms and yawned.

"And be sure to lock the doors, so that Marik won't come in and does something to us in the middle of the night," Yugi instructed.

Everyone, except for Gwen, were then starting to leave the bedroom, but the only person who is leaving is Duncan. But before he left the room, he turned his head at Gwen, who was getting out of her attire, leaving only her corset, shorts, and stockings.

"Hey Gwen, one last question," he said with a confused look on his face. "Is there _anything_ going on between you and Kaiba?"

The Goth girl quickly shot a glare at him and yelled, "Of course not, Duncan! We've only known each other for a day and a half, and there's _nothing_ going on between us."

"Gwen, have you ever watch those cartoon Disney movies, where the main characters would fall in love and hook up with each other within a day or two?"

"No."

"Neither have I." That was the last thing the Delinquent said before leaving the room, but not before locking it first.

Out in the hallway, everyone is already in their respective rooms...except for Ishizu and Téa, who the latter encountered with the former in the hallway, her eyes forming tears for some reason.

"Ishizu, wait! I have a question," she said. "Please tell me...when all seven Millennium Items are gathered together, and put in a place somewhere in Egypt...what will happen to the Other Yugi?"

Ishizu didn't say anything, but after a moment or two, opened her mouth and said, "_All_ souls have a place to go after they move on."

She then left the hallway to head over to her room, leaving Téa there with tears falling onto her cheeks.

* * *

_"LIGHTS OUT!"_

Every single light in every single room went out, and within minutes, everyone snuggled into their beds, sleeping away for tomorrow's Semi-Final Round. Yugi was sleeping without his multiple bracelets, armbands, and belts, and had the Millennium Puzzle right near his face. His cheeks were covered in dried tears because of what Marik has been doing to some of the people in the blimp. In LeShawna's bedroom, Serenity was sleeping peacefully while dreaming that her brother was winning the tournament, with a cute friendly smile on her face. In Joey's room, Both Joey and Tristan were sleeping on the same bed while Duke was sleeping on the couch that has a pull-out bed. The Brooklyn-Accent Teen was dreaming about a confrontation between him and Kaiba, to the point of him accidentally punching his crony on the chin. In Duncan's bedroom, Duncan was sleeping with only his white boxer shorts on, having a nightmare about Courtney being tortured by Marik, while LeShawna sleeps on the pull-out bed on the couch. In Gwen's room, Gwen was sleeping as if she was a corpse with both of her hands on her chest, with the necklace right next to her on the bed. Everyone else was practically asleep, while, for some reason, Téa was in Bakura's bedroom, with her head and arms on the bed...and Bakura nowhere in sight.

* * *

Back in the same computer lab, Kaiba is still up and is on typing away on the computers, figuring out what kind of strategies the Winged Dragon of Ra has, and according to the computers, there's a thirteen percent chance of getting rid of it. While he was doing so, Mokuba was asleep on one of the chairs with his older brother's white, sleeveless jacket covering him. Right around midnight, the Younger Brother slowly woke up, and saw that his brother is still on the computers researching.

"Seto, why are you _still_ up?" he asked. "Even you need some sleep, the final rounds of the tournament's tomorrow morning."

"I know, Mokuba," Kaiba said, his eyes still glued to the screens. "And that's what I'm preparing for."

* * *

Later on, both Kaiba brothers walked over to the deck of the ship, looking forward towards the endless night sky and ocean, setting course straight towards their destination.

"Don't you get it, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. "We're setting course to Alcatraz Island, that was built by our stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba."

Mokuba flinched at the mention of that name.

"From there, the champion will be_ crowned_ from where our step father has last been to before I took control of KaibaCorp.," the CEO continued. "The tower I built symbolizes a_ new_ era of the company, and stands as a reminder of my power. I'm ready to return to the island where our step father made his billions. Now I have built a new empire on my terms! Once I take the championship crown from Yugi, I'll dismiss _every_ single hatred I have of him."

He then smiled, and said, "And without anyone's help, except for _myself_, I'll prove that there's no one on Earth who can stop me!"


	34. A Visit from Shadi

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5'Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Enjoy the chapter! I know it's short, so I threw in a scene that got me inspired by watching the Family Guy movie-turned-episodes a couple of years back. XD

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four:  
A Visit from Shadi**

It was now later on in the dark night, the Airship still on it's way to Alcatraz Island. Everyone who was awake earlier is now asleep in their respective rooms. Things were becoming peaceful and quiet...but that's not the case. The camera fades into Gwen's room, and she was still sleep, her hands still on her chest. At first, she was dreaming just fine...until that nightmare came in, where she squinted her closed eyes and mumbled something.

* * *

"I won't let you get away with this, Marik!"

The Goth girl is in the middle of a Duel with the dark side of Marik, and all around them, there were red, blazing flames. It looks as if both of them were beaten up.

"Oh contrare, my dear, I'm just _getting_ started," the Dark Monster said, drawing a card from his deck. "And now I activate the Spell card to bring back my _Winged Dragon of Ra!_"

The flames all gathered around behind him, and the next thing the Goth girl knew, the most powerful of the three Egyptian God Cards, the Winged Dragon of Ra. After this happened, Marik crossed his arms and started chanting something. Gwen couldn't even make out of what he was saying. Then, she saw that he was reducing his life points all the way down until it reaches to the number "1". She was starting to get creeped out.

"Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, direct _attack!_" Marik demanded. "Say hello to the afterlife, my dear!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra opens up its jaw, charging up it's attack. As soon as it was done, it started firing it's blast...targeting straight at her!

"Gwen! _Hold on!_"

The Goth girl turned her head at where the voice came from and saw someone running towards her. She lifted her arm up, her hand reaching towards that person. But before their hands can be entertwined, the blast suddenly made a direct hit.

* * *

Gwen then started to yell, and accidentally fell to the floor, the blanket covering her up. She quickly sat up and pushed the blanket off of her, gasping her lungs out, sweating like crazy. The Goth girl looked around in her surroundings, and saw she was back in her bedroom.

"Good, it was just a dream," she said.

She then froze as she felt as if someone was in the same room as her. Gwen looked up, and when she least expect it, there was a man standing a few feet from her, with a serious look on his face. He appeared to be Egyptian, wearing a turban. He also seemed to be wearing what seemed to be a golden Ankh around his neck.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked. "Where did you-"

The man raised his hand up, as if to silence her. "Have no fear. I mean you no harm, young one."

Gwen immediately got out of her tangled blankets and then got on her feet, shooting a threatening glare at this man, as she said, "How do I know if I could trust you? For all I know, you_ could_ be working for Marik!"

The man lowered down his hand and then shook his head. "I can assure you that I do not negotiate with the dark spirit controlling the young Ishtar. It's a shame of what had befall Ishizu's little brother."

"Wait, you met Ishizu before?"

"Only a few times," the man explained. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Shadi, the protector of the Seven Millennium Items."

"_Protector?_" Gwen then looked towards her necklace, and then back towards Shadi. "You protect the Millennium Items?"

The Spirit nodded as he said, "That is correct. For years, I have guarded the Millennium Items until the Pharaoh's return. However, over time, the Millennium Items have been beyond my reach. Two were given to the Ishtar family long ago to protect them."

"You mean like Marik and Ishizu, who had the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace?"

"Yes," Shadi said, nodding his head. Gwen then took a seat on her bed as he continued, "The Millennium Puzzle was never recovered until it had fallen to the hands of Yugi Muto, which contains the spirit of the Pharaoh. Two of the other Millennium Items were stolen, while I possess the remaining two Millennium Items." Shadi then reached for the ankh hanging from around his neck and then held it up. "Like this."

The Goth girl leaned closer to get a closer look, as she asked, "That's a Millennium Item?"

"The Millennium Key, yes," The Spirit said. "If all Millennium Items were to be brought together, it would unleash a power far _greater_ than anyone could imagine, and if combined with the power of the Egyptian God Cards, it would be even _worse_ should these all fall into the wrong hands."

"And, if Marik were to get his hands on them?"

"He would use that opportunity to destroy the world."

"Not _exactly_ what I want to hear," Gwen said with a disappointing look on her face. "So are you here to help stop him or what?"

Shadi shook his head. "No. Like I told Yugi, I came because I feel a dark disturbance aboard the blimp."

Her eyes widened. "You know Yugi?"

"Back from Duelist Kingdom, yes," the Spirit said. "We first met when I felt a disturbance of a Millennium Item being stolen. Sadly, I did not find the culprit responsible. No doubt the work of the Stealer of Souls." A confused look came to Gwen's face. "I understand that you are confused, young one. Since you and your friends are all part of this, I guess it is only _fair_ to explain it to you."

"I'm all ears," Gwen said.

Shadi then explained, "You already know that three thousand years ago, the great Pharaoh sacrificed himself to save the world. He had sacrificed his body naught but to keep his home of Egypt and the world safe from the powers of darkness. However, his spirit remained, trapped within the Millennium Puzzle with his memories erased, and had not been awakened. However, his soul was not the only one which was trapped with an Egyptian Artifact.

A demented soul was also sealed within a Millennium Item, and now he's been going around trying to steal the Millennium Items, even if it means sending people's souls in the Shadow Realm or killing them who would get in his way."

"The _dark_ side of Bakura," Gwen muttered. "So, what's the Millennium Items' purposes, anyway? What do they have anything to do with what's happening right now?"

"Within each and every Millennium Item, they contain memories from their past wielders who helps serve the Pharaoh three thousand years ago," Shadi continued. "Over the years, they have been passed down for generations to come until the Pharaoh returns."

"And what's with the Three Egyptian God Cards?" Gwen asked again. "Why are they connected to the Millennium Items or anyone that has an Egyptian ancestor?"

"You have _heard_ of Maximillion Pegasus, have you not?"

The Goth girl suddenly remembered. She remembered that sometime last week, while the six Total Drama contestants were taking a break from Dueling, Yugi explained to them everything about Pegasus, of how he's the creator of the card game and used to possess a Millennium Item until the end of Duelist Kingdom, where it was stolen. Yugi then told them that at first, it looks as if he died, but he fell into a coma where he woke up a few weeks later, and regain control of being a CEO of his own company, the Industrial Illusions, the company that makes copies of the cards.

"He was the one who created the Egyptian God Cards," Shadi continued. "Thanks to the Millennium Eye that I have given him. Soon after, Pegasus discovered the origins of the Shadow Games, and dedicated his life to recreating them. But what he doesn't know is that he didn't know his limits. He unleashed a great and dark power beyond his control. While doing so, Pegasus learned of the Egyptian Gods, and determined to find the stones depicting them, until I took him to where they were hidden, within the Pharaoh's tomb. I led him to a chamber hidden deep beneath the desert sand. He thought it seemed too easy, but he didn't realize that the Pharaoh's tomb had been carefully guarded for thousands of years. I used the power of the Millennium Key to hide them from the guards. When we arrived, there was the tomb with the three Egyptian God cards. He tried to get his men to make the cards, but the production of creating them causes his men to die. So Pegasus decided to do it himself, but when he did, he awoken the most dangerous monsters in the game of Duel Monsters. He tried everything he could to get rid of them, but didn't prevail. And so with the help of Ishizu, Pegasus managed to hide these three cards in a tomb somewhere in Egypt, where they were never found...until_ now._"

"And from what I noticed, Marik stole Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra," Gwen commented. "Ishizu probably had Obelisk left, so she gave it to Kaiba and for him to hold the tournament where Marik and his goons will gather together in one place. And then Yami won Slifer in a Duel against Marik when he was possessing that mime guy. So yeah, that pretty _much_ covers it."

She then paused, looked over at Shadi, and asked, "Does anyone else know your here?"

"Only the boy who carries the Pharaoh's soul and Ishizu have," said Shadi. "I'm going to warn _everyone_ else who made it further to stop the disturbance that is Ishizu's brother before it's too late. Who made it farther, other than the dark being and the Pharaoh?"

"Kaiba, Trent, LeShawna, Duncan, and Joey."

"Then I shall warn them," said Shadi. "Good luck."

And when the Goth girl blinked her eyes, Shadi suddenly disappeared. Gwen looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Who ever knew that this kind of card game become so serious instead of not being taken lightly," she said. "Still, it's better than being humiliated and tortured like Meg Griffin, that's for sure."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Gwen quickly shot her head up, and was hesitating rather or not that it was Marik outside the door, ready to either kill her or to send her to the Shadow Realm. After another couple of knocks, a voice called out.

_"Gwen, are you awake?"_

The Goth girl then sighed in relief, knowing that it's not Marik. She stood up and walked over towards the door. She pressed a button and opened it, revealing to be Yugi. He has his multiple bracelets, armbands, and belts back on, as well as his Millennium Puzzle.

"Sorry about that, but did I woke you?"

Gwen moved her head from side to side, saying, "No, I was already awake. So what's up?"

Yugi looked over his shoulders, looking down the hallways, then looks back and walked into the room, the door sliding behind him. The Goth girl sat on her bed while the Young Boy sat on a chair across from her, his face looking worried.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi looked at Gwen with his violet eyes, and said, "It's Bakura. He...he _disappeared._"

"_What?_" Gwen asked, looking concerned. "But how?"

"Tea told me that she was in Bakura's room, and that he was gone," the Young Boy explained. "We searched the airship to find him, and when we did...he was in a Shadow Game against Marik and he _lost._"

The Goth girl turned her head away, glaring off into the distance, saying, "That jerk! It's because of him that people are getting tortured or killed."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "First, Heather got sent to the Shadow Realm after your Duel with her, then Odion got knocked out, then Courtney doesn't have enough time to live, and Bakura either got sent to the Shadow Realm, or...or..."

Gwen turned her head back towards him and said, "Don't you dare say it! I have enough out of this already. Marik needs to be stop or more people will get hurt."

The Young Boy nodded, before noticing something and asked, "Hey Gwen, _when_ can you walk again? You've been injured since last night."

Gwen's eyes widen and said, "I..._haven't_ even noticed that. I guess I must've felt better through the night."

"Yeah, I guess the injuries from the Shadow Game after surviving takes a few hours to heal," Yugi smiled.

The Goth girl then started to hiss while placing a hand on her arm, saying, "Except_ maybe_ a few bruises."

All of a sudden, the whole airship was starting to shake. Both Yugi and Gwen suddenly notices this, and the Young Boy suddenly fell to the bed.

"What's going on?"

The shaking then stopped, Yugi getting up the bed, saying, "Only one way to find out! Come on, let's go find Kaiba!"

With that, he ran over towards the door and left the room. Gwen then got changed into her vest, sleeves, stockings, and boots. However, before she puts her boots on, she opened up small compartments on them and took out some makeup equipment from in there. She then applied her face with the makeup that was given to her the night before, and places the equipment back into her boots before putting them on. **[1]** The Goth girl then stood up and ran to the door, but before she could, there was another shake as she fell to the floor, the camera changed to static before being turned off.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

"Hey, what _gives?_ We were watchin' that thing!" Joey's voice yelled.

"If you geeks don't know, then it's an_ intermission_," Kaiba's voice said. "The cameras' been turned off during our experiences during the Virtual World with Noah."

Sounds of getting up and stretching was heard, as Kaiba said, "Time to stretch the legs."

"Aww man, you mean I've been holding it in for hours on end for _nothing?_" Duncan's voice yelled. "Give me a break!"

"Uh, Duncan?" Geoff's voice asked. "I think I just knocked over your Coca-Cola."

"You did **WHAT**?"

"You all are doing great in the tournament," Tea's voice commented. "That's a good thing too."

"You mean that?" Trent's voice asked.

"I can **_NOT_** believe that they just cut out most scenes that involves around me!" Courtney yelled. "Most of which I was lying comatose on the bed! All because I was sent to die? Marik, you are SO going to hear from my lawyers!"

"Oh please, Courtney, like that's ever going to happen," said Marik.

"Hey big brother, can you go get me something at the concession stand?" Serenity asked. "I want a slurpee."

"Sure thing, sis," said Joey, sounds were made as if he was getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, and can you bring some nachos too, and a big cup of Dr. Pepper?" Tristan asked.

"Why are _you_ asking?"

"How _long_ is this intermission going to take?" Gwen asked.

"Last I checked, somewhere around a half an hour," Yugi commented. "But since we were in a middle of a tournament, it could technically go on for about a week or two."

"Really?" Mokuba asked. "That's about the usual time when a fanfiction story or a page of a webcomic gets updated or uploading videos and photos."

"Exactly," said LeShawna.

"Do you geeks have to be _so_ obvious?" Kaiba asked.

Sounds of Gwen moaning out of annoyance is heard, sounds of her getting up, saying, "I'll be right back. Let me know when the intermission's over."

* * *

**[1]: The part where Gwen got makeup from her compartments in her boots is a reference to that one Total Drama World Tour game, where it was revealed that she has secret compartments in her combat boots where she puts make up equipment inside of them. And to get off topic, it was also revealed that she went to the same salon as Duncan, though both of them never notices it. XD**


	35. Back To Battle City

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Here's the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five:  
Back to Battle City!**

Sounds were made as if Gwen was back from whatever she was doing and took a seat, asking, "It's still going at it?"

"Looks like it," Yugi said, in a cute annoying tone in his voice.

"When do you think it'll be over?" LeShawna asked.

"That reminds me, was there _any_ scenes that are cut between Kaiba and Gwen?" Duncan asked. "I wonder if their _tastefully_ done."

All of a sudden, a sound was made as if Gwen was hitting against the Delinquent, as he was starting to yell in pain.

"Just be glad I'd never kick you where it hurts," she said. "That's Courtney's abusive job right there."

"And what does** THAT** suppose to mean?" Courtney yelled. "Boyfriend stealer."

"Would you please _SHUT IT_?" Joey yelled. "Geez, why your the _most_ fan favorited, I'll never know."

The signs on the screen then changed from "To Be Continued" to "Please Be Seated."

"Alright, we're back on," said Mokuba.

"All right, everyone," said Joey. "The intermission's over, we all reloaded our snacks offscreen at some point, we can all experience the rest of the tournament, shut up."

* * *

The screen suddenly turns static and then comes back to the Battle Ship, but for some reason, it's not even a blimp anymore, as it now looks like a regular airship.

_"Attention Duelists, we apologize for the delay," _the voice in the intercom said. _"We've set course back to Alcatraz Island, where it will be the final conclusion of the Battle City Finals."_

Mokuba had a sad look on his face. He shuts his eyes tightly and was starting to shed a few tears. He remembered the last conversation he had with Noah, who stops their course towards Alcatraz, where he was trying to get his revenge on Kaiba for reasons that are yet to explain to the viewers. He remembers that Noah was evil, but because of the Young Brother, he turned his evil ways and helped everyone escape...but with a cost of his life. Mokuba wiped some tears off of his face."

_Why am I upset?_ he thought. _Noah would want me to move on, and he wants me to live in the real world for him. I just need to brace up, that's all. _He then looked over towards Kaiba before continuing. _After all, I can't always rely on Seto._

Kaiba suddenly noticed his brother shedding a few tears, looked over towards Mokuba, and asked, "Mokuba, is there something wrong?"

The Young Brother tilted his head sideways and said, "No, _nothing's_ the matter."

The brothers looked up ahead of them, and saw that they were almost there to their destination, while Kaiba says, "You see, Mokuba? There are only _eight_ finalists left in the game, including myself. It won't be long until I've been crowned as the world's greatest Duelist on top of that tower! But who will win will be decided. Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra, Yugi's Slifer the Sky Dragon, and my Obelisk the Tormentor. Only one will possess all three Egyptian God cards, and that will be _me!_" He then lifted his arm before he continued, "I'll be the one who stands in the Tower, and I'll finally be respected and feared by every Duelist on Earth!"

**Confessional**

"Not again," said Mokuba.

**End of Confessional**

The CEO squinted his eyes before he continued, "It's only a matter of time...before the winner takes _all_."

* * *

Meanwhile with the gang, things were kind of heated up from what happened in the Virtual World. Particularly Duncan, as he couldn't understand why his past was shown to both him and Joey, and seemed to haunt him the most. Is that why he was sent to Juvenile Hall in the first place? Luckily, the Brooklyn-Accent Teen decides to keep Duncan's past a secret and promise not to tell anybody, crossing his heart and hope to die and to stick a pizza in his eye. Both guys walked into Courtney's room, where Serenity was sitting besides her.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey, has Courtney said a word?" Duncan asked, walking up to the Sweet Girl.

Serenity moved her head from side to side, saying, "No. Still quiet as ever. What does she ever do to Marik, anyway?"

"Gloating in his face that she will win?" Joey asked. "Sounds like something she would _do_."

Duncan didn't say anything. Instead, he was glaring right at Courtney, who was still unconscious on the bed. He placed a hand on hers before saying,

"Don't worry, Courtney. I will_ try_ my best to defeat Marik and save you from your time of dying," he said. "Even if it's the last thing I ever do. Wait for me, okay? You'll be better soon."

"Just promise me that you'll be careful," Serenity instructed.

"Sure," Duncan nodded, standing up. "Besides, if I do beat Marik, then that means I get his Egyptian God Card, right?"

Joey crossed his arms and said, "I wouldn't be _too_ sure. Because there's that ancient text on the card, and there's a major possibility that you won't translate it and get a chance to control it like Courtney did."

"Relax, I can translate languages in my sleep," the Delinquent bragged.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a familiar bedroom, Gwen was laying down on her bed. Her combat boots were off, same with her vest, her Duel Disk, and her necklace. She was in somewhat in a fettle position, laying on her left side with her legs near her chest and her arms around them. She seemed to look upset, with tears running down her face, mixing it with her eyeliner, looking as if she was crying out ink.

"How does Noah even know?" she asked. "How does he know my deep and dark secrets? And because of him, Kaiba and Mokuba witnessed them as well. But Kaiba...he _knows_ one of my secrets. He knew it all along and didn't even have the guts to tell me until it came out. How does _he_ also know that? I can't even believe it."

The poor Goth girl continues to sob, her tears mixed with eyeliner getting on the pillow and blanket underneath her.

The sound was heard that sounds like the intermission clicking on, before a voice saying, _"Attention finalists. We are approaching our destination in six miles. Prepare to get your Duel Disk and deck ready."_

The intercom was turned as, as there was a knock on the door, as Yugi's voice rang out with excitement.

_"Hey Gwen, it's time! We need to get ready!"_

Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

_"Attention Duelists, we have now arrived to Alcatraz Island. Please wait until we land for further instructions."_

Everyone looked through the window and saw the island that they'll be landing on. The whole place looks as if everything got destroyed and it's entirely in ruins...except for a long, huge Dueling Tower in the middle of it. The Battle Ship prepared the landing gear, and it lands safely onto the ground, the doors opening with the stairs setting down.

* * *

Kaiba lifted his arm up once more in a creepy fashion, watching as Yugi and everyone else, including the Total Drama gang, except for Serenity, Mai, and Justin, leaving, saying, "The moment is finally here! Soon_ I'll_ be crowned the world's greatest Duelist!"

* * *

Everyone was leaving the Battle City and took a look around of their surroundings...except for LeShawna. For some reason, she looks as if an accident happened. How does Noah even know about her past, even if it is dangerous and haunting?

"LeShawna, are you okay?" Tea asked.

"I'm fine girl," the Ghetto girl said. "How does that scrawny kid know about what I went through a few years ago?"

"Look LeShawna, I know that it's bothering and all, but we got to moving ahead," said the Friendly Girl. "Noah's dead now. Even if he did turned good, he won't haunt anyone with their past anymore. Besides, I was with you when you experienced that. It was tough."

"Your right, I gotta get my dance station _back_ on," said LeShawna with a small small on her face. "But...just don't tell _anybody_ of what you saw, okay?"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," said Tea.

Both girls then walked right next to everyone, and they all leaned their heads up and saw the tower standing in all it's glory.

"So that's the tower Kaiba-boy won't shut up about, huh?" Duncan asked, dugging his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, so now what?"

"Look, the island we're standing on is the original Kaiba Corporation, but I tore it _down_."

Everyone, mostly Yugi and Gwen, were shocked when they heard that familiar voice behind them. They all turned around and spotted Kaiba right behind them, his brother standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"And is that-"

"Yes!" Kaiba interrupted Yugi, pointing his finger at the tower. "That's the Duel Tower and I plan to defeat you on the very top, Yugi!"

And with a golden glow from the Millennium Puzzle, Yami suddenly appeared, taking over for Yugi.

"Hey rich boy, incase you forgotten, me along with the other Total Drama contestants are in this too!" Joey yelled. "I'll beat you _so_ hard, you'll crawl through the ocean, and it's a long way back home from there!"

Kaiba suddenly smirked, closed his eyes, and leaned his head down, saying, "Must you always embarrass yourself, Wheeler?" He leaned his head up and glared at the Brooklyn-Accent teen, saying, "Your not even in my tournament, so for that, I'll bury you in the scrap!"

Duncan walked up right in front of Joey, glaring at Kaiba, saying, "Hey man, mess with him, and you mess with us, got it?"

"You _tell_ him, Duncan!" Joey said, his eyes widen.

Before both of them took things too far, both Tristan and LeShawna ran up in front of them, the Brunette saying, "Whoa guys, calm down. Don't want to make a mistake, can we?"

Both Joey and Duncan then started lounging out on Kaiba, both of them being pulled back by Tristan and LeShawna, with Duncan saying, **_"Let me at him! Let me at him!"_**

"Yo, save that for the finals, you guys!" the Ghetto girl said.

"Yeah, use those angers to beat Kaiba in the finals!" Tea proudly said.

"Whatever, let's just go," said Kaiba, walking up past the group. "We're far behind on schedule."

Before he could go any farther, he suddenly stopped right next to Gwen, and turned his head to glare at her. The Goth girl returned a glare to him, as she suddenly knew what he was going to meant. The CEO turned his head and continued on.

**Confessional**

"This is bad," said Gwen, looking concerned. "If Kaiba doesn't get his chance to Duel Yugi in the finals, he's going to take it out on me. I don't know if I had what it takes to beat Kaiba. I mean come on, I dueled a couple of times in the Virtual World, but I'm still a beginner. I got lucky that I made it though."

**End of Confessional**

Everyone was then starting to walk through the rubble, and before any of them knew, Marik suddenly appeared, walking right next to them on the rubble.

**"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it Pharaoh?"** Marik asked, with Yami stopping on his tracks. **"Such a shame that a few of your friends can't watch while their away in the Shadow Realm and dying."**

Duncan then ran up next to Yami and glared right at Marik, saying, "Hey, you jerk! Your going to pay for what you've done to Courtney!"

Geoff ran up in front of him, glaring, too, at the Dark Monster, saying, "Yeah. Your going down for what you've done!"

The Delinquent looked at the Party Dude with a confused look on his face, asking, "Uh Geoff, your not getting that puppy-nature out of your head, right?"

Geoff quickly looked at Duncan and said, "That's suppose to be a secret. What happens in the Virtual World _stays_ in the Virtual World!"

Marik ignored what they were saying, and looked over at Kaiba and Mokuba, saying, **"Then let's get on with these Duels. When do I find out who my next victim is?"**

"Just _chill_ out!" Mokuba yelled, glaring at the Dark Monster. "We'll tell you when we get inside the tower, is that clear?"

Marik chuckled evilly before saying, **"Then let us proceed so we can begin."**

**Confessional**

"Marik is going _down!_" Duncan yelled. "I had enough of that sadistic dark-loving, kill-enjoying jerkface! I cannot wait 'till I take him down!"

**End of Confessional**

Everyone then reached to the front door of the tower. The door slowly opens, letting in the bright light in. To most people's surprise, Chris suddenly appeared in front of them in the dark, with a sadistic smile on his face. The lights then turned on as everyone walks in.

"Welcome Duelists for making it this _far_ to the second round of the Battle City Finals," he announced.

"So what gives, anyway?" Duncan asked.

LeShawna looks around, saying, "Yo, this place doesn't look much like a Dueling arena."

"As we all know, we've come down to the Final Eight," said Chris. "In order, there's Yugi, LeShawna, Joey, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Marik, and Kaiba. As you look around, you know that we're all surrounded by _four_ doors, that each finalist will call dibs on. However, since there are only eight of you, we're pairing you guys up as partners in four teams of two. I'll explain the rules as we go along. For now, when I call your name and point at a door, go to your selected spot. Team One: Yugi Muto and Gwen."

"_Yes_," Gwen said, with both her and Yami exchanging high five and going to their respective door."

"Team Two: Joey Wheeler and LeShawna."

"Ah yeah!" LeShawna said. "We got this in the bag."

"Yeah," Joey said, giving her a thumbs-up before going to their door.

"Team Three: Duncan and Trent."

Both Duncan and Trent suddenly glared at each other, as the Musician spoke in a dead pan voice, "No, _really_?"

They then walked to the other door, as Chris says, "And that leaves Seto Kaiba with Marik Ishtar."

Kaiba shrugged, saying, "I have no problem with this, as long as I get to face against Yugi and Gwen, I don't care for now."

"Everyone who is not a contestant can come with me to the next room," Mokuba said.

With that, everyone, except for the Final Eight, already went through a door with an esculator on it. The four doors around them then suddenly opened up around them, leading them to somewhat of dark rooms. The four teams of two then walked into their own rooms.

"Aw man, I'll _never_ get a chance to sing the Potato Song," Joey complained.

"Well at least Chris already assigned us a room, that's for sure," said LeShawna.

In the room both Yami and Gwen were assigned to, right in front of them looks like blue and yellow Duel Platforms. It looks like there's two, but their connected to each other.

"I think we need to stand on those," said Yami.

"I guess, but what's Kaiba up to?" Gwen asked.

Both of them walked over and stand on the platforms, the doors on them closing to secure safety to the Duelists while the door in front of them closed.

"Are we _suppose_ to Duel in these?" the Goth girl asked.

"I'm not sure," said Yami.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Mokuba and Chris led others to watch looks like a really tall Dueling Arena with black screens that says four thousand life points on each of them. They all looked up, but couldn't even see anything from where they were at.

"I can barely see the top of this place!" Geoff said.

"Any idea where the Duelists are?" Tristan asked.

"Well here they come," Chris said.

One of the two-attached platforms came up from out of nowhere, where there was Duncan and LeShawna. The Brooklyn-Accent teen seemed to be freaked out by this. Followed by Kaiba and Marik, Yami and Gwen, and Duncan and Trent.

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here," Duke commented.

"So what's going on?" Joey asked LeShawna. "Is this somewhat of an eight-way Duel?"

"Your host will explain the rules," Kaiba spoke loudly. "And I asked him to speak _slowly_ so you would follow."

Joey suddenly got angry at this and raised a fist right at him, yelling, "Your lucky that I'm over here!"

"Before we can commense to the official Second Round, the rules apply," Chris starts to explain. "This eight-way Duel is to decide who gets to face who in the second round. You each have partners, which means that you cannot target or attack them, but work together with them. The partners would face off against other Duelists in this Duel, like a royal. Each partner will have a turn after another Duelist going fourth in the Duel. If your life points decreases, then the Dueling Platform that connects to your Partner's would be disconnected, and you'll rise up depending on the number of life points you lost. But don't worry, that _doesn't_ mean your no longer partners to the person right next to you. The turns would go around in a circle, and which ever Duelist loses gets to advance to the next round. For example, if Joey loses first followed by Duncan, then they'll face each other in the next round. Everyone _understand_?"

Before any of them could answer, the Sadistic Host interupts, saying, "Good!"

**Confessional**

"So it's an eight-way free-for-all Duel, except we can't attack the person who is our partner," Joey explained. "This is _gotta_ be good."

**End of Confessional**

"Now everyone, connect your Duel Disk to the monitor," Chris instructed. "The monitor will show the cards your using during the Duel.

Yami suddenly found a USB cord, took a hold of it, and plugs it to the bottom of his Duel Disk. Everyone followed him soon after.

"And to remind all of you that this Duel will affect who you will face in the Second Round," Chris continues. "This does not affect your placement in the Tournament."

Back in the bottom middle of the room, everyone was listening to what Chris was explaining, as Tea turned around to face the guys and said, "Well this is good. It doesn't matter of who wins or loses, right?"

"It's not that simple, Tea," said Duke. "Think about it, this Duel could be the most important Duel in the tournament. It's an eight-way _free_-for-all Duel, right? And the teams of two can't attack each other, but have to work together. They can control who they can face in the Semi-Finals. Not to mention that _more_ than two Duelists can gang up on the other."

"So who should we worry about?" Geoff asked. "Knowing everyone, they might go after Joey."

_"What did you say, Geoff?_"

The Party Dude looked up and saw Joey looking straight at him, saying, "Just try not to lose early, okay dude!"

**Confessional**

Instead of Yugi being alone this time, Gwen is also with him.

"So the purpose of the Duel is for the Duelist choosing who they want to face in the finals," Yugi pointed out.

"Chris is joking, _right?_" Gwen asked.

Yugi nodded a 'no' before saying, "But the question is..._who_ will we pick? And who else wants to call dibs on us?"

"Kaiba better not call dibs on me, that's for sure!" Gwen said. "I had enough of him back in the Virtual World. He might pick you, since your the real target he's after. He'll do anything to be a champion, even being an egotistical jerk."

"That may be, but Marik is also after the Pharaoh too, so..." Yugi slowly trailed off.

"Your doomed, right?"

"...I _guess_."

**Static**

"I think who I shall face in the next round shall be Yugi," Kaiba explained. "I'm not ready to face Marik yet, and not to mention we're partners in the Duel. I need Yugi's Egyptian God Card if I'd ever want to beat Marik's."

**Static**

"I don't care what anybody else says, but I'm calling dibs on Marik," said Duncan. "Because he's the reason _why_ Courtney's dying. I won't let her die because of him!"

**Static**

"Yeah, to be on the safe side, I think I'll go ahead and go after Joey," said Trent. "I can't stand Dueling against another evil person."

**End of Confessional**

"Duelists, get ready!" Chris proudly proclaimed, everyone getting their decks out. "Remember, the first two people who reaches to the top will face each other. The same rule applies if the next four Duelists loses. The same goes to the last two Duelists standing. Now draw a Monster Card, and with the higest attack points added together, the team goes first. But just to be on the safe side, the monster you choose cannot be used in the Duel."

Everyone then looks at their decks, and Yami seemed to be freaked out.

"So if we were to go first, then one of us needs to get rid of a powerful monster?" Gwen whispered.

"Exactly," Yami whispered back.

After a minute, everyone picked out a Monster Card, and Chris said, "Alright! Show everyone on the playing field the monster you chose, and we'll get started."

With that, everyone flashed out the card of their choosing at each other. Kaiba picked out Masked Beast Des Gardius **(3300)**, Marik chooses Rekunga **(1700)**, Yami chooses Feral Imp **(1300)**, Gwen chooses the Dark Magician Girl **(2000)**, Trent chooses Cyber Prima **(2300)**, Duncan chooses D.D.M. Different Dimension Master **(1700)**, LeShawna chooses Harpie's Pet Dragon **(2000)**, and Joey chooses Swordsman of Landstar **(700)**.

"And added those together, Kaiba and Marik's team has five thousand, Yami and Gwen have thirty three thousand, Trent and Duncan have four thousand, and Joey and LeShawna's team have twenty seven thousand," said Chris. "And just for that, Kaiba will go first, followed by Trent, Gwen, and LeShawna. Then Marik will go first followed by Duncan, Yugi, and Joey."

_Everything's going according to plan,_ Kaiba thought. _I'll save Yugi for the Second Round. But first, since Marik is my partner, I can't target him. Therefore..._ He then eyed the platform where Yami and Gwen were standing on, his eyes focusing on the Goth girl. _I'll focus my attention on Gwen, so she'll be the first to go. I'll worry about her if I don't Duel Yugi. Then everyone else will go down.  
_

Duncan leaned over to Trent, as he whispers, "Listen man, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I _need_ to ask a favor."

The Musician glared at him and whispered back, "_What_ favor?"

"Help me take down Marik so I can take him on in the second round."

"Dude, are you _serious_? This is Marik you're talking about. Did you see the way he defeated Courtney?"

"And that's why I want to get back at him. Help me try and take him down so I can try and face him."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I won't bully you for a _whole_ year."

"And there's no reprocussion for this?"

"I can be a man of my words sometimes."

"Alright..._deal_."

With that, both enemies shook hands with each other, concealing their deal. Meanwhile with Joey and LeShawna, the Brooklyn-Accent teen leaned over to LeShawna, whispering, "_Psst_, LeShawna. I have no idea who to face off against."

"Me neither, but by _my_ suggestion, Shawnie suggest you go after Trent," LeShawna whispered back.

"You sure?"

"Positive, that way, you won't deal with anyone evil, like that Marik creep."

"Alright, I'll take down Trent, and I'll see if I can take him on afterwards."

Meanwhile with Yami and Gwen, the Pharaoh was whispering to the Goth girl, as he said, "Gwen, you _know_ that my partner and I enter the tournament so it would help me regain my memories, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Gwen slowly whispered.

"We need to stop Marik from his evil and get him to release everyone's injuries he caused. We just need to find some way for me to duel him, so he won't harm anyone else."

"You sure? He has the Winged Dragon of Ra. He has the most powerful God card in all of the three. There's no way you can beat him."

Yami closed his eyes, saying, "Your right, Gwen. That's why I'm trusting you for this. I also want to ask a favor?"

"What favor?"

"We can't let anyone interfere with Marik. They'll get hurt if they go against him in the second round."

"But Duncan wants to beat that guy to bring back Courtney."

"I know, but promise me that we'll take down the others so they won't get hurt."

Gwen shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Deal."

"Alright, enough waiting!" Chris yelled. "When your ready, you may _begin_!"


	36. Who's Going To Face Who?

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **I just realized something...I've hit the two hundred review mark! Thank you everyone for giving me positive feedback! You guys rock! :D

So enjoy the eight way tag team Duel that I enjoyed writing the heck of!

**EDIT: **I've redone a bunch of sentences and I realized there was a mistake during one of Yami Marik's turns! Please ignore that, I might be able to fix it when I get the time. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six:  
Who's Going To Face Who?**

**Kaiba: 4000/Trent: 4000/Gwen: 4000/LeShawna: 4000/Marik: 4000/Duncan: 4000/Yami: 4000/Joey: 4000**

Kaiba drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, "First I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." _(5)_

He places the card onto the Monster Zone, and a beast with two blades on him showed up **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)**, before the CEO slips two cards into his Spell/Trap zone, the two cards showing up with their backs against everyone, except for Marik, saying, "And then I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down. _Now_ it's Trent's turn." _(3)_

Trent saw this cue and drew a card from his deck _(6)_ before saying, "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode."

As soon as he says this, a warrior wearing a teal and purple armor with small spikes on them with two swords and a red cape shows up onto the field **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 400)**. _(5)_

"And it has a special ability," the Musician started to explain. "When he's summoned successfully to the field, I get to Special Summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. And I choose Queen's Knight in attack mode!" _(4)_

The same beautiful blonde hair warrior with hearts on her armor shows up right next to Maurading Captain **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**.

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Trent said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, with nobody, except for Duncan, seeing what it is _(3)_.

Gwen saw that it was her turn now, as she drew a card from her deck _(6)_ and looking through her hand, saying, "I summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode." _(5)_

She places the card onto the Monster zone, the monster appearing to be a young girl with long bright brown hair with brown eyes, wearing a black, white and blue lolita dress with a black bunny hat **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 0)**

"And then I'll place one face down and end my turn," the Goth girl said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone that only she and Yami can see _(4)_.

"And now it's Shawnie's turn," LeShawna said with a smile, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_. "I'll place a monster in face down defense mode, place two cards face down, and call it a turn." _(3)_

She places two cards onto the Monster Zone and slips a card onto the Spell/Trap zone, with the cards only she and Joey can see.

_"You can attack now!"_ Chris yelled.

**"With pleasure,"** Marik said with an evil smirk on his face, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_ **"I summon Newdoria in attack mode!"** _(5)_

A monster appears in front of him, looking skinly thin and wearing some sort of small armor with thorns on the helmet **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)**.

**"And now I'll equip him with the Equip Spell Card Black Pendant,"** Marik explained, slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the dark blue necklace from the card appeared around Newdoria's neck _(4)_. **"It increases the attack strength of my Newdoria by five hundred extra attack points. (Newdoria's ATK: 1200 - 1700)"** He then eyed on Gwen before he continued. **"And now Newdoria, attack her Ebon Magician Curran!"**

Newdoria ran over to Ebon Magician Curran, but before it could do anything, LeShawna saw this chance and said, "Not so fast, psycho! Activate face down card! _Sakuretsu Armor!_"

The card flips open in front of her and Joey, the image showing a monster in sharp armor, blowing away enemies around it. The same sharp armor from the card appeared around Ebon Magician Curry.

"This Trap card can destroy a monster when it declared an attack," the Ghetto girl said. "So say _goodbye_ to your Newdoria!"

When Newdoria attacked Ebon Magician Curran, it suddenly got destroyed.

**"Impressive, but Black Pendant has another special ability,"** Marik explains. **"When it gets destroyed with my monster, my opponent loses five hundred life points. And since this is an _eight-way_ tag team Duel, I'll target Joey Wheeler!"**

_"WHAT?"_ Joey shrieked **(Joey's LP: 4000 - 3500)**.

As soon as this happens, a sound as if something was breathing out air, and then Joey's seat right next to LeShawna started rising up, until he stopped midway between the four thousand and the three thousand mark.

_"Joey!"_ Yami yelled.

"You okay, man?" Trent yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Joey said, looking creeped out.

"Relax sugar, we're _still_ a team!" LeShawna yelled.

"Yeah, I _know_ that!"

**"It's still my move,"** Marik said.** "And since Newdoria got destroyed, it's special ability activates. When it gets destroyed, I get to choose a monster and destroy it. And I choose Trent's Marauding Captain!"**

Marauding Captain then disappeared into white pixels, leaving Trent looking shocked.

**"And now I activate Premature Burial to bring Newdoria back from the Graveyard,"** the Dark Monster continued, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone. _(3) _**"It may cost eight hundred of my Life Points, but it was worth it." (Marik's LP: 4000 - 3200)**

When this happened, the sound of air releasing was heard, and Marik's seat rised from Kaiba's, a few feet up from where Joey is. A glow suddenly appeared, and Newdoria reappeared from it **(ATK: 1200)**.

**"That ends my turn,"** said the Dark Monster.

It was now Duncan's turn, as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_, saying, "I summon Archfield Soldier in attack mode." _(5)_

A monster appears in front of the Delinquent, the same monster that he used to defeat Selena **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500)**.

"Archfield Soldier, _attack_ LeShawna's face down monster!"

Archfield Soldier ran over to the face down monster the Ghetto Girl has, which turns out to be a strange bird with yellow, blue, green, and gold colors **(DEF: 1600)**. It screamed out before it disappeared.

"You activated Birdface's _special_ ability!" LeShawna pointed out. "When it gets destroyed, I get to take _one_ Harpie Lady card from my deck and add it to my hand."

With that said, she took her deck out and chose out Harpie Lady 2, and add it to her hand _(4)_. She then shuffled her deck before placing it back into the slot. Duncan gave out a smug look at her actions.

"Alrighty, then," he said. "So I'll place one card face down and end my turn." _(4)_

Yami saw that this is his turn, and drew a card from his deck _(6)_. He then said, "I place one monster in face down defense mode and place two cards face down. That ends my turn."

While he says this, he places a card face down on the Monster zone and slips two cards in the Spell/Trap zone that only he and Gwen could see what they are. _(3) _It is now Joey's turn as he drew a card from his deck _(6)_.

_"Alright!"_ he said. "First I'll summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight in attack mode!"

He slams the card onto the Monster Zone, and his dark armored-warrior shows up in front of him **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)**.

"Gearfried, _attack_ Trent's Queen's Knight!" Joey commanded.

Geafried jumped right at Queen's Knight, and slashes across her chest **(Trent's LP: 4000 - 3700)**. Once Trent loses life points, the releasing air sound was heard and his chair rose up iuntil he's a couple feet right where Joey's at.

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn," said Joey. _(4)_

"Whatever," Kaiba said, as he drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "I summon Des Feral Imp in attack mode!" _(3)_

A skinnly-thin green monster with long claws show up in front of the CEO and right next to Vorse Raider **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)**. He then suddenly eyed over to Gwen and her monster, saying, "Vorse Raider, _attack_ Gwen's Ebon Magician Curran!"

Vorse Raider ran over to Ebon Magician Curran, but before it could attack, Yami saw this chance and said, "Activate face down card! _Magic Cylinder!_"

Two tubes then shows up in front of both him and Gwen, as Yami continues, "This card keeps her safe, and redirects your attack at someone else's life points."

He then looked up towards Trent and continued, "And I choose Trent!"

_"What?"_ the Musician shrieked.

Vorse Raider then appeared from one of the tubes and slashes him across his chest **(Trent's LP: 3700 - 1800)**. When this happens, Trent's seat rises up past Joey and Marik until he reaches right above the two thousand mark.

"Darn it!" he yelled.

**Confessional**

"I_ hate_ that I have to attack everyone's life points and their monsters, but it's the only way for them to be safe from Marik in the second round," Yugi explained. "I don't want them to go through with the pain and torment he does to everyone else!"

**End of Confessional**

"So?" Kaiba asked with a smirk. "I still have my Des Feral Imp to wipe out her monster. Des Feral Imp, finish the job and destroy Gwen's Ebon Magician Curran!"

Des Feral Imp ran over to the Ebon Magician Curran and slashes her across the chest before she disappeared **(Gwen's LP: 4000 - 3600)**. When this happened, the air release sound was heard, and the Goth girl's seat rose up almost in between the four thousand and three thousand mark.

"_Gwen!_" Yami yelled.

"Hmph, that ends my turn," said Kaiba, smirking in victory.

It was now Trent's turn as he drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "I activate my face down card! _A Rival Appears!_"

The card flipped open, the image showing both Ebon Magician Curran and White Magician Pikeru struggling against each other.

"I get to special summon a monster that is equal to how many levels one of my opponents have!" Trent said. "And I choose Joey's Gearfried. It's a level four, so I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!" _(3)_

A dark scary looking monster wearing black armor and glowing red eyes appeared onto the field **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)**.

"And now I'll equip it with Lightning Blade!" the Musician continued. "This gives my Dark Blade a boost by eight hundred extra attack points!" _(2)_

He places a card into the Spell/Trap zone, a sword surrounded with lightning appeared, replacing one of Dark Blade's swords **(Dark Blade's ATK: 1800 - 2600)**.

"So Trent now has the strongest monster in the field," Gwen pointed out.

"And now I summon Command Knight in attack mode!" Trent exclaimed. _(1)_

The same monster in a buffed-up red armor appears in front of him **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 1900)**

"And it comes with _two_ special abilities," he said. "If there's another warrior monster on my side of the field, Command Knight _cannot_ be attacked. Also, it increases itself and my other warrior monsters by four hundred extra attack points!" **(Command Knight's ATK: 1200 - 1600; Dark Blade's ATK: 2600 - 3000)**

_"Uh-oh,"_ Joey said.

Trent looks all the way down to Duncan and gave him a hand signal. The Delinquent took this, and said, "And now I activate my Trap card!" he exclaimed. "Karma Cut!"

The card flipped open in front of him, the image showing Warrior Lady of the Wasteland getting sucked into a portal.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I get to choose a monster and remove them from play," he explained. "And I _choose_ Marik's Newdoria!"

The portal opened up in front of Newdoria, as it got sucked in.

"And since Marik has nothing to protect himself, Command Knight, attack Marik's life points _directly!_" Trent commanded.

Command Knight ran over to Marik and slashes across him **(Marik's LP: 3200 - 1600)**. The Dark Monster's seat rises up until it's a couple feet right above the Musician.

"And now Dark Blade, finish off the _rest_ of Marik's life points!"

Dark Blade ran up towards him, but before it could attack, Kaiba's face down card from below flipped open, the image showing some sort of silver armor of a monster and it's jaws attaching itself to someone.

"I activate _Attack Guidance Armor!_" he exclaimed. "This trap card let's me choose a monster and make your monster attack it instead. So I choose your partner's Archfield Soldier!"

The said armor from the image appears around Archfield Soldier, as Dark Blade ran over to it and slashes it across the chest before being destroyed. **(Duncan's LP: 4000 - 2900) **After this, Duncan's seat rose up until it's a feet up from the three thousand mark.

"Lucky shot," he muttered.

"I'll go ahead and end my turn for now," said Trent.

"So it's my move then," Gwen said, drawing a card from her deck _(5)_. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" _(4)_

A monster shows up in front of her, wearing magician-like robes with orbs on it's armor **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700)**.

"And now I'll activate my Trap card, Reinforcements!"

The card flipped open, the image showing men in armor going into battle.

"This increases a monster of my choosing's attack points by five hundred until the end of this turn," the Goth girl explained. "And I choose my Skilled Dark Magician **(Skilled Dark Magician's ATK: 1900 - 2400)**. Skilled Dark Magician, attack Kaiba's Des Feral Imp!"

Skilled Dark Magician lifted his staff and unleashes a blast, destroying Des Feral Imp **(Kaiba's LP: 4000 - 3200)**.

"You'll_ pay_ for that, Gwen," he said, glaring straight at her as his seat rose up beneath the three thousand mark, a few feet above her.

"And I'll go ahead and end my turn by placing one more card face down," the Goth girl said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_. **(Skilled Dark Magician's ATK: 2400 - 1900)**

"Now it's Shawnie's turn to _spice_ things up!" LeShawna exclaimed, drawing a card from her deck _(5) _"I summon Harpie Lady 2 in attack mode!" _(4)_

A Harpie Lady with orange hair with her bangs almost covering her face wearing a purple jumpsuit appears **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)**.

"Then I'll activate the Field Spell card, _Harpie's Hunting Ground!"_ _(3)_

The Field Slot opened up, with the Ghetto Girl placing it inside and the slot closing, the entire field now taking form of what seemed to be a hunting ground, with a sandy ground from where the gang watching on the sidelines were standing on, as well as most of the Dueling Arena.

"This card increases my Winged-Beast Monsters by two hundred extra attack and defense points," LeShawna explains **(Harpie Lady 2's ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400 - 1500/DEF: 1600)**. "But that's not the end of it. Joey, do your stuff, honey!"

"Right!" Joey said. "Because I activate my Trap card, Ultimate Offering!"

The card flipped open in front of him, the image showing a demon-like creature escaping a monster.

"Since LeShawna and I are a team, we get to pay five hundred life points each time we summon _another_ monster to the field!" the Brooklyn-Accent teen explained.

"That's right, and it'll be worth it," the Ghetto girl continued, with a determined look on her face. "Because now I summon Harpie Queen in attack mode!" **(LeShawna's LP: 4000 - 3500) **_(2)_**  
**

Her seat rises up in between the four thousand and the three thousand mark, while a beautiful Harpie with green hair tied back in a high ponytail, with bright blue wings and wearing a pale green and blue jumpsuit **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200 - ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400)**.

"First, I'll use Harpie Queen to attack Duncan's life points directly!"

Harpie Queen flew over to Duncan and slashes him across the chest **(Duncan's LP: 2900 - 800**), to the point where his chair rose up until it passes everyone else and right above the one thousand mark. He suddenly looks creeped out now that he's thousands of feet off the ground.

"And Harpie Lady 2 will attack Marik's life points _directly!_" LeShawna continued.

Harpie Lady 2 flew over to Marik, and she, also like Harpie Queen, slashes him across the chest **(Marik's LP: 1600 - 100)**. His chair rises all the way up until he's right up by the doors of the cieling, apparently not scared of heights.

"And my turn is now over," the Ghetto girl said with a smirk on her face.

**Confessional**

_**"Yes!"**_ Duncan yelled in excitement. "I don't know why LeShawna attacked both Marik and I, but everything's going _according_ to plan. Only one more attack at the both of us and we'll face each other in the second round. **_Yeah!_**"

**Confessional**

"Since Punk Boy and I are _still_ in temporary terms, it's best that I help him go against that psycho killer," said LeShawna. "But if that guy beats the psycho, there'll be even more heartbroken tears on the pillow no thanks to the girl who's dying."

**End of Confessional**

It was now Marik's turn as he drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, **"I summon Lord Poison in attack mode!"** _(3)_

A monster appears in front of him, a disgusting monster with thorns and claws appear in front of him **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)**.

**"Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn,"** Marik said, slipping two cards into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_.

**Confessional**

"Why didn't Marik attack when he had the chance?" Duncan asked with a confused look on his face.

**End of Confessional**

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(5) _and said, "I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode!" _(4)_

A monster appears in front of him, a warrior with a gray armor, covered in a torn-up brown cloak **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 200)**.

"D.D. Survivor, attack Marik's Lord Poison and the _rest_ of his life points!"

**"Activate face down card, Mirror Force!"** Marik exclaimed, the card flipping open in front of him, the image showing a mirror being reflected, with mirrors covering the Dark Monster and his monster. **"This destroys an opponent's monsters by my choosing."**

"Not so fast, Marik!" Yami yelled. "Activate face down card, Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

The card flipped open in front of him, the image showing a pocket-knife with many accessories attached to it.

"At the cost of one thousand life points, I can negate the activation of a trap card," the Pharaoh explains **(Yami's LP: 4000 - 3000)**, his seat rising until it hits the three thousand mark.

The mirrors around him broke away, while Marik said, "Nice try Pharaoh, but there's _always_ a Plan B. I activate my other Trap card, Negate Attack! This stops your monter from attacking and directly ends your Battle Phase."

The portal in front of Lord Poison appeared, in which D.D. Survivor stopped.

"Okay then, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Duncan said, slipping two cards into the Spell/Trap zones. _(2)_

Yami saw that it was now his turn as he draws a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" _(3)_

His face down monster dissappeared, as the blonde-hair blue and pink-robed magician shows up with a determined smile on her face **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**.

"Next, I'll equip her with _Book of Secret Arts!_" Yami said _(2)_. "This increases her attack and defense points by three hundred. **(Dark Magician Girl's ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700 - ATK: 2300/2000)** Dark Magician Girl, attack Kaiba's Vorse Raider!"

Dark Magician Girl lifted up her sceptar and released a blast straight at Vorse Raider, in which it screamed out in agony before disappearing **(Kaiba's LP: 3200 - 2800)**, with Kaiba glaring right at Yami before his seat rising up above the three thousand mark.

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

It was now Joey's turn as he drew a card from his deck _(5) _and said, "Now I activate the Spell Card Lightning Vortex!" _(4)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image of lightning crashing down.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy _every_ single one of the opponent's monsters out on the field," Joey explained, slipping a card into the Graveyard slot _(3)_. "And I choose Trent's warrior monsters!"

Lightning and thunder came crashing down on both Dark Blade and Command Knight, with both of them disappearing, much to Trent's dissapointment.

"Next, I summon Little-Winguard in attack mode!" _(2)_

A cute little warrior wearing blue warrior-like clothing, carrying a sword and shield appeared **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800)**.

"First, I'll use Gearfried to attack the rest of Trent's life points!"

_"What?"_ Trent and Duncan yelled in unison.

Gearfried ran over to Trent and slashes him across the chest **(Trent's LP: 1800 - 0)**.

_"Trent!"_ Gwen yelled out, somewhat looking concerned.

"Game over for you, man," Joey said, as Trent's chair rose all the way up through one of the eight doors in the ceiling.

"WAIT IN YOUR SEAT UNTIL FURTHER EXPLAINATIONS, DUDE!" Chris yelled all the way from the bottom.

"I'm cool with that!" Trent yelled, going through one of the doors.

**Confessional**

"Great, now I lost a partner," Duncan mumbled angrily. "That's okay, though, because I need to take out Marik, and then me afterwards. But they better not attack Marik or I first, because my plans will not _work_ if something like that happens."

**End of Confessional**

"Now I'll use Little-Winguard to attack Kaiba's life points directly!" the Brooklyn-Accent teen continued.

Little-Winguard jumped towards Kaiba and slashes him across the chest **(Kaiba's LP: 2800 - 1400)**, his seat rising up, almost in between the two thousand and one thousand mark, Gwen sighing in relief.

"And for that, I _end_ my turn," said Joey.

Kaiba drew a card from his deck _(4)_...and smirked. He then eyed down below right at Gwen, and said, "This is_ it!_ Now I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode." _(3)_

A monster wearing an armor with a blue cape similar to a dragon's appeared **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100)**

Both Gwen and Yami's eyes were widen, as the Pharaoh asked, "Gwen, you _do_ realize what Kaiba's strategy is, right?"

The Goth girl didn't say a word.

"Then I'll activate the Spell card the _Flute of Summoning Dragon!_" Kaiba said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone. "When Lord of Dragons is out on the field, I get to special summon up to two Dragon-type monsters from my hand. And I only have _one_!"

A flute appears while Lord of Dragons grabbed onto it, blowing it with all it's might. With that cue, the CEO places a card onto the Monster zone, and a monster rising up right next to Lord of Dragons, roaring in all of it's glory, the dragon with blue eyes and white scales **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**.

_"The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_ Yami pointed out.

"Now Blue Eyes, attack Gwen's Skilled Dark Magician!" Kaiba demanded. "White Lightning Attack!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon opened it's jaw, charged up a white beam, and targets it straight at Skilled Dark Magician. Before this, Gwen looked down at her face down card.

_My face down card can stop Blue Eyes from attacking, and stopping it from attack or switching positions,_ she thought. _But-_

Before she continues her train of thoughts, Skilled Dark Magician got destroyed by the blast **(Gwen's LP: 3600 - 2500)**, her seat rising up between the three thousand and the two thousand mark.

**Confessional**

"Oh, I _see_ what's going on," Duncan said, with an obvious smirk on his face. "Kaiba-boy has a secret crush on Gwen, and wanted to prove that he likes her by beating her in a Duel. That's one of my guesses, actually."

Long banging sounds were heard from outside of the confessional, creeping out the Delinquent.

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY, DUNCAN?"_ the angry voice rang out, turning out to be Gwen's.

"Uh, umm..." Duncan said, trying to come up with something before turning his back to the camera and sounds of a zipper was heard, his face still facing the door. "I can't hear you, 'cause I really need to go!"

**End of Confessional**

"Now Lord of Dragons, attack Gwen's life points directly!"

Lord of Dragons ran up towards the Goth girl and punched her right in the face. Since it was holographic, the pain wasn't that serious **(Gwen's LP: 2500 - 1300)**, and her seat rises up, and was a few feet away above from the one thousand mark. Yami looked over at Kaiba and glared at him, the same with the Dark Magician Girl.

"Kaiba, _enough_ of this!" he yelled. "Leave Gwen out of it. What does she ever done to you?"

"Nothing that concerns you Yugi, I'm just trying to get her out of the way," Kaiba explained, crossing his arms. "Once I'm done with her, I'll take care of everyone else before we begin our fated Duel."

"That doesn't mean you can take it out on others!" Yami continued.

"Whatever," Kaiba shrugged. "I place one card face down and end my turn for now."

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, appearing behind Blue Eyes White Dragon and Lord of Dragon _(0)_ before continuing, "And since Trent is already out of the game, then it's Gwen's turn."

"You bet it is!" Gwen said, drawing a card from her deck _(4)_. "I summon a monster in face down defense mode and place one card face down. And it's LeShawna's move now." _(2)_

While she says this, she places a card face down on the Monster zone, and slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone.

"Oh _yeah!_" LeShawna said, drawing a card from her deck _(__3)_ and said, "Now I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode!" _(2)_

She slams the Monster card onto the Monster zone, the same long red-headed Harpie Lady in a purple jumpsuit flying out of nowhere **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400 - ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**.

"And she has a Special Ability," the Ghetto girl continued. "Herself, along with my Harpies are are WIND-Attributes, they all gained an additional three hundred attack points! **(Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1500 - 1800, Harpie Lady 2's ATK: 1500 - 1800, Harpie Queen's ATK: 2100 - 2400)** Harpie Lady 2, attack Kaiba-boy's Lord of Dragon!"

"Not before activating my face down card!" Kaiba exclaimed, his face down card flipped open, the image showing a monster shrieking thanks to a weird-looking magnifying glass. "Shrink! This card halves the attack of your Harpie Lady! **(Harpie Lady 2's ATK: 1800 - 900)**.

Lord of Dragon punched Harpie Lady 2 before she disappeared **(LeShawna's LP: 3500 - 3100)**, the Ghetto girl's seat rising up until it reaches a feet away from the three thousand mark.

"No problem, Harpie Queen, attack Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!"

Harpie Queen flew over to Dark Magician Girl and slashes her across the chest **(Yami's LP: 3000 - 2900)**, with Yami's seat rising just a feet above the three thousand mark.

"Harpie Lady 1, attack Yugi's life points _directly!_"

Harpie Lady 1 flew over to Yami, and gave him a playful wink before slashing him across the chest **(Yami's LP: 2900 - 1100)**, his seat rising up right a feet below the one thousand mark.

"And for that, I'll end my turn," LeShawna said, snapping her fingers.

**"Finally!"** Marik said, drawing a card from his deck _(2), _**"First, I summon Dark Jeriod in attack mode!"** _(1)_

A blue monster showed up in front of him, having two mouths and red glowing eyes on the torso **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500)**

**"Dark Jeriod, attack Joey's Gearfried, the Iron Knight!"**

_"What?"_ Joey yelled. "But you can't attack when it's attack points are low!"

**"On the contrary, Joey, Dark Jeriod has a special ability,"** Marik explained. **"I get to pick out a monster, and it loses eight hundred attack points! (Gearfried, the Iron Knight's ATK: 1800 - 800) Now Dark Jeriod, attack Gearfried, the Iron Knight!"**

Dark Jeriod ran over to Gearfried and attacked him **(Joey's LP: ****3500 - 3300)**, Joey's seat rising a couple feet up.

**"And now Lord Poison, attack Joey's life points directly!"**

Lord Poison ran over to the Brooklyn-Accent teen and clawed him **(Joey's LP: 3300 - 1800)**, his seat rising above the two thousand mark.

**"And now I'll end my turn by activating the Spell card Hinotama!"** Marik said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(0)_.

The card appears in front of him, the image showing several fireballs.

**"This decreases my opponent's life points by five hundred,"** he explained. **"And I choose Joey!"**

Fire balls appeared from the card and suddenly hits Joey at an instant **(Joey's LP: 1800 - 1300)**.

"That's it, man, you've gone _too_ far!" Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(3)_. "I activate my face down card Dark Core!"

The card flipped open in front of him, the image showing a man being engulfed by a dark energy ball.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can remove from play any monster on the field," Duncan explained, slipping a card into the Graveyard slot _(2)_ before continuing, "And I choose Joey's Little-Winguard!"

Little-Winguard suddenly got engulfted in an electrical dark ball and suddenly disappeared, Joey looking shocked.

"Next I activate my other face down card, Reinforcement of the Army," Duncan said, the card flipping open in front of him, the image showing a warrior leading knights into a battle. "This lets me add a level four or lower monster from my deck and add it to my hand!"

He grabs his deck from his Duel Disk slot, picked out a monster, and slips the deck back into the slot. _(3)_

"And I choose D.D. Assailant!"

The warrior with short blonde hair with a large sword came out in front of the Delinquent and right next to D.D. Survivor **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)**.

"First, I'll use D.D. Survivor to attack the _rest_ of Joey's life points! And then, D.D. Assailant can take down Marik's Lord Poison and the _rest_ of his life points!"

"WHAT?" Yami, Joey, Gwen, and LeShawna all yelled in unison.

D.D. Survivor swoop down towards Joey and attacks him **(Joey's LP: 1300 - 0)**, in which his seat rises all the way up towards one of the doors in the ceiling. After this, D.D. Assailant swung it's large sword and strikes it with Lord Poison as it got destroyed **(Marik's LP: 100 - 0)**, and with that, Marik's chair rose up into one of the cielings.

**Confessional**

"Hey, I want to take down Joey first, and then Marik," said Duncan. "I've paired up Trent with Joey, so I would take on Marik. That's _my_ job."

**End of Confessional**

"And now it's my move," Yami said, drawing a card from his deck _(3). _"Now I activate the Spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl!"

An Egyptian-Ankh suddenly appears, and within seconds, the Dark Magician Girl reappeared and gave out a wink.

"And that's _my_ cue!" Gwen said. "Since Yami and I are a team, I can do this. I activate my face down card, Sage's Stone!"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a jewel shooting out of a Magician Circle with a star symbol on the center.

"When the Dark Magician Girl is on the field, and since I activated this card, it automatically lets me summon the Dark Magician!" _(1)_

Gwen slams the card onto the Monster Zone, and a blue-robed Magician with green skin and long blonde hair shows up right in front of her **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**.

"Then I'll place one card face down," Yami exclaims _(2)_, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone. "That ends my turn."

"Since Wheeler is out, then it's my move," Kaiba smirked, drawing a card from his deck _(1)_. "First, I activate the Spell card, Card of Demise. This lets me draw five new cards from my deck. However, I discard my entire hand at the end of my fifth turn."

He then drew five cards from his deck and examines them _(5)_, and said, "And now I'll activate another Flute of Summoning Dragon." _(4)_

The same gold flute from before came out of nowhere with Lord of Dragons blowing at it again.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face, placing another card onto the Monster zone. "Come on out, my second Blue Eyes!"

Another Blue Eyes White Dragon came out, roaring out it's battle cry **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**.

"Blue Eyes, _attack_ Gwen's face down monster!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon opened it's jaws and unleased a powerful blast right at Gwen's face down monster, which turns out to be somewhat of a library, before it disappeared.

"And now my second Blue Eyes, attack Gwen's Dark Magician!"

The second Blue Eyes White Dragon opened it's jaws, but before it could attack however, Gwen places a button and a card flipped open in front of her, the image showing a circle with a six-sided star on the center. The Blue Eyes White Dragon stopped it's attack, as the same symbol from the Trap card wraps itself around it, unable to do anything.

"Spellbinding Circle," said Gwen. "This card can make your monster stop attacking, as well as being unable to change it's battle position."

Instead of glaring, Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked, saying, "Fiesty little minx. Fine, it's your move."

The Goth girl drew a card from her deck _(2)_, and said, "I activate the Spell card Change of Heart!" _(1)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing both sides of what seemed to be an angel and a demon.

"This card let's me take control of a monster until the end of my turn," the Goth girl said. "And I choose LeShawna's Harpie Queen!"

LeShawna gave her best friend a friendly smile, saying, "Go ahead and borrow her, girl. Just to be sure to bring her back safe, alright?"

Harpie Queen then flew away from her master, and then flipped itself over in front of Gwen, and right next to the Dark Magician.

"And now I'll equip her to Black Pendant," Gwen said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(0)_. "This increases a monster's attack points by five hundred."

A black pendant appeared around Harpie Queen's neck, increasing her attack strength **(Harpie Queen: 2400 - 2900)**. Kaiba chuckled at her actions.

"Nice try, but my Blue Eyes White Dragons are much superior than your monsters," he said.

"Not for long, Kaiba!" Yami said. "Because now I activate my face down card! _Dark Magic Twin Burst!"_

The card flipped open in front of him, the image showing the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician joining their attacks. The Dark Magician Girl flew over to the Dark Magician, as they both joined their staffs together/

"This increases a Dark Magician by the same attack strength as the Dark Magician Girl's," the Pharaoh explained. "And since this is a Tag Team Duel, then Gwen's Dark Magician _counts!_" **(Dark Magician's ATK: 2500 - 4500)**

"Alright, first I'll use Harpie Queen to attack Duncan's D.D. Survivor!" Gwen instructed.

Harpie Queen flew right up towards D.D. Survivor and slashes across the chest **(Duncan's LP: 800 - 0)**. Duncan's seat then rises up towards one of the doors, with him shouting, _"Thanks, Gwen! I owe ya one!"_

"And now, Dark Magician, attack one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl lifted their staffs up and shoots out a double combination beam, and attacks one of the Blue Eyes White Dragons as it screams out in pain before disappearing **(Kaiba's LP: 1400 - ****0)**. The other Blue Eyes and Lord of Dragons faded away, with Kaiba's seat rising up, glaring straight at Gwen.

"You'll_ pay_ for this, Gwen," he said, before disappearing into one of the doors on the ceiling.

"And for that, I end my turn," Gwen said, with a smile a victory **(Dark Magician's ATK: 4500 - 2500)**.

Harpie Queen then flew down to rejoin LeShawna, Black Pendant being destroyed in the process **(LeShawna's LP: ****3100 - 2600)**, her seat rising up. The Ghetto Girl drew a card from her deck _(3)_ and said, "This party's over! 'Cause now I activate the Spell card Sisters of Summer!" _(2)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing the three warriors resembling Bridgette, Gwen, and LeShawna going into battle.

"By paying half of my life points, I can special summon all three monsters with a same name, regardless of their connections or not."

With that, Harpie Lady 2, Harpie Lady 3, and Harpie's Brother appeared.

"And now I choose the first effect! Increase one of my monster's attack strengths equal to the attack points of all of my monsters! And I choose Harpie Lady 1! **(Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1800 - 10100)**

**_"Oh crud!"_** both Gwen and Yami yelled in unison.

"Harpie Lady 1, attack Gwen's Dark Magician!"

Harpie Lady 1 flew right up towards Gwen and slashes him across the chest **(Gwen's LP:** **1300 - 0)**, with the Goth girl's eyes widened.

"But if I'm the sixth person _down_, then that means-"

Before she could finish, her seat, along with Yami and LeShawna, whose monsters and face down card disappeared, suddenly blasted off right towards the ceiling.

"It's been _decided!_" Chris announced. "In the first match of the Second Semi-Final Round, we have Trent versus Joey! In the second match, Marik Ishtar versus Duncan! In the third match, Seto Kaiba versus Gwen! And in the fourth match, LeShawna versus Yugi Muto! Who has what it takes to _advance_ to the third semi-final round? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Whatever this special's called!"


	37. Joey Wheeler vs Trent

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **I should've updated this sooner, but because of school...yeah. Enjoy anyways.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven:  
Joey Wheeler vs Trent  
**

Everyone who was watching the entire eight-way Duel watches as Gwen, Yami, and LeShawna's seats all blasted off into the ceiling with Chris saying who faces who in the second round of the Semi-Finals. The door to the right opened up, with Mokuba and Chris walking towards it.

"Come on, guys, the Duel is about to begin at the top of the Duel Tower," Mokuba said.

"Hold on a second!" Duke said. "Someone has to tell Serenity that her brother's Duel is about to start!"

"Yeah," said Geoff, turning around. "I'll go and tell her and the others!"

"Hold on!" Mokuba said, walking over towards a phone. "This place is high-tech, remember? _I'll_ call."

* * *

After a few minutes of going up as if they were in an elevator, everyone finally reaches towards the top. Trent was the first to reach towards the top, and when his Dueling Station did, he got off and looked around. He saw that there was a Dueling Arena in the center.

"Is _this_ where we're Dueling?"

The Musician then turned his eyes over and saw that they were many, many feet up above the ground, as if he was on the largest building in the world. Sounds of something going up was heard, and when he turned around, he saw Joey in his Dueling Seat right across from him. He then got off of it, and looked over at Trent with a friendly smile.

"Hey man, ready for our Duel?"

"Don't you know it," Trent said, with a friendly smile right back.

Two more elevator sounds were heard, as Marik suddenly rose up, followed by Duncan.

**"It appears that we have been chosen to Duel each other,"** the Dark Monster said, getting out of his seat.

"Dream on, man," said Duncan, punching his fist to his left palm. "Your going to pay for what you've done to Courtney, and I'll make you feel_ every_ single bit of pain she felt!"

Kaiba suddenly arrived, and followed by Gwen, who looks somewhat creeped out. And then LeShawna showed up, followed by Yami. The Goth girl got out of her seat, while the Pharaoh walked up to her.

"I've got to hand it to you, Gwen, we do make _quite_ a team," he said with a smile.

Gwen gave him a calm smile in return, saying, "Yeah. I can't believe we've share the same tactics."

**Confessional**

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that I'm going to duel against Kaiba in the third round!" the Goth girl yelled, her eyes widened in shock. "I guess we _are_ going to confront that deal sooner than I thought."

**End of Confessional**

After a minute or two, the actual elevator doors opened up, with Téa, Tristan, Duke, Geoff, Mokuba, and Chris walking out of it.

"Alright Duelists," the Sadistic Host began. "Now that we're all settled and decided on the second round of the Semi-Finals, the first two competitors going at it in the first round are Trent and Joey Wheeler!"

**Confessional**

_**"Awesome!"**_ Joey cheered. "I can't believe that I'm actually Dueling against another contestant from my favorite reality show! It's like a dream come true!"

He then stopped, and continued, "But again, I still promise Yugi that I would Duel him in the Final Round of the tournament, to show what I have what it takes to be a True Duelist. That's why I let him borrow my Red Eyes Black Dragon in the first place, ya know."

**Static**

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm not Dueling against an evil person this time in the Semi-Finals," said Trent, his arms crossed. "And this is the first that I've actually gone farther into the final eight. Hope I don't mess things up like I did for the past two seasons."

**End of Confessional**

While the Total Drama gang, along with the others, were standing on one side of the sidelines with Kaiba and Mokuba at the other, Joey and Trent got onto the Dueling Arena and began shuffling each other's Decks, with Chris, as usual, taking his place in the far-off stand of the arena. Both guys got done, and gave each other their Decks back, and going into the opposite directions to stand on each end of the arena.

"Okay dudes, you know the drill," said Chris. "Whoever wins this Duel can advance to the 'official' Semi-Finals. And whoever steps onto the field unless exchanging cards or taking cards by card effects or someone from the sidelines stepping onto the Duel Field to help out one of you guys, you'll automatically be disqualified. Now, elevate the playing field and let's get it started!"

The Dueling Arena started rising up, both Joey and Trent placing their Decks into their Duel Disk slots.

"Go Trent!" Téa cheered. "Kick Joey's butt!"

Both guys looked shocked and turned their heads to face her, the Brooklyn-Accent Teen saying, "Huh? Why are you rooting for Trent, Téa? I thought we were friends."

The Friendly Girl suddenly gave out a blank look, and turned her head to look over at another direction, muttering, "Never mind."

**Confessional**

Gwen was just standing, her arms crossed and looking suspicious.

"Is it just me, or is Téa _crushing_ on Trent?" she asked. "I thought she has a slight crush on Yugi, but is much more romantically attached to Yami. She even once told LeShawna and I, while we were living with Yugi and his Grandpa for a short time, that she purposely put herself in great lengths just so Yami could rescue her, after the first time she met him when he rescued her. That's really hypocritical, falling for a guy who's been dead for three thousand years, and not the real person living today. I wonder how Yugi will feel if he knew?"

**Static**

"Me?_ Liking_ Trent?" Téa asked. "I don't think that's possible. I mean, Trent's such a sweet guy and all, and not to mention friendly at the least. I'm mean, sure he was all crazy last season, but at least he's kind of hot like Yami."

She then stopped herself, before quickly saying, "I-I mean at least he's friendly, and yet kind of cute like Yugi-"

She stopped herself quickly once more before yelling, "Oh! What am I _saying?_"

After a quick static, Téa lunged herself at the camera, glaring while trying to get something out.

"I want that tape back!" she said. "_Give me the tape!_ How do you open this stupid thing?"

**End of Confessional**

"Remember you two, we still got our camera rollings since you came back from the Virtual World," said Chris. "So the fan girls are probably going _esastic_ right now!"

Both Joey and Trent activated their Duel Disks, and both of them drawing five cards in their hands _(5;5)_

**Trent: 4000/Joey: 4000**

"I'll go first!" the Brooklyn Accent teen said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "First, I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode!" _(5)_

With that, an alligator wearing an armor and carrying a sword appears in front of him **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)**.

"Then I'll throw one card face down," Joey continued, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_. "That's _all_ for now."

"Alright," Trent said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "First, I place two cards face down and summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!"

A metallic monster with bandages on it's arms and legs, carrying daggers, appeared right before him **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000)**.

"Now attack Alligator Sword!"

Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke suddenly started throwing both of it's daggers at Alligator Sword, but before that could happen, Joey's face down card flipped open in front of him, the image showing several spikes inside of a small pit with smoke coming out.

"Nice try, Trent, but you triggered my Trap!" he said. "Chasm of Spikes! When you declare an attack, your monster gets destroyed, and then you deal with one fourth of it's attack strength." **(Trent's LP: 4000 - 3550)**

Trent just crossed his arms and gave out a smile, saying, "Okay then. I'll end my turn. Give it your best shot."

"With _pleasure_," Joey smirked, drawing a card from his deck _(5)_. "I place one card face down." _(4)_

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone before commanding, "Now Alligator Sword! Attack Trent's life points directly!"

"Not so fast, Joey, I activate my Trap card!" Trent exclaimed, the card flipped open in front of him, the image showing a mirror reflecting a beam. "Mirror Force! This stops your attack and destroy monsters on your side of the field! And since Alligator Sword is your _only_ monster..."

A mirror suddenly formed around Alligator Sword, and as soon as it hits against it, it's sword breaks and it gets destroyed. Joey looked kind of creeped out by this, but remains calm.

"Whatever, I'll summon a monster in face down defense position and call it a turn." _(3)_

While he says this, Joey places a card onto the Monster zone, appeared in front of his face down card. It was now Trent's turn, as he draw a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "I activate my face down card. Call of the Haunted!"

A card flipped open in front of him, the image showing a graveyard with smoke everywhere.

"This lets me bring back a monster back from the Graveyard," the Musician explained. "And I choose Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!"

Smoke suddenly appeared all around the graveyard, and onces that happened, the same metallic warrior from before came out of nowhere before the smoke disappeared.

"And now I summon Lady Warrior of the Wasteland in attack mode!" _(3)_

A female warrior wearing a brown hat, teal clothing with her left arm armored and bandaged, and a long torn up brown cape shows up, with a sword behind her back **(ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200)**.

"Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack Joey's face down monster!"

Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke threw his daggers right at the face down monster, revealing to be Battle Warrior, as it disappeared.

"Lady Warrior of the Wasteland, it's _your_ turn!" Trent commanded. "Attack Joey's life points directly."

Lady Warrior took her sword out, but before it could attack Joey, a card flipped open in front of him, the image showing pink, blue, orange, and yellow scapegoats. All four of them were out of the field, with Lady Warrior destroying one of them.

"I activated my Spell card, Scapegoat!" said Joey. "This lets me summon _all_ four Scapegoat tokens in defense mode to protect my Life Points."

"Alright, I'll end my turn for now," said the Musician.

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "Alright! I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" _(3)_

With that said, a panther-like warrior carrying a huge sword appears in front of his master **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600)**.

"And now Panther Warrior's special ability activates! I sacrifice one of my Scapegoat tokens so he can attack!"

One of the Scapegoats disappeared and glowed right onto Panther Warrior's sword, as it ran over towards Lady Warrior of the Wasteland and slashes it across her chest **(Trent's LP: 3350 - 2430)**.

"Hang in there, Trent!" Téa yelled from the sidelines.

"Oh yes I will," Trent said after. "Before when Lady Warrior got destroyed, you activated her special ability. I get to summon an EARTH-attribute monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less, from my deck, to take her place."

He got out his Deck and looks through the cards before picking one out, re-shuffiling his deck, and slipping it back into the slot.

"And I choose Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

An elf-like warrior carrying a sword and shield appeared onto the field right next to Grandmaster Ninja Sasuke **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)**.

"Alrighty then, I'll end my turn," Joey said with a smile.

Trent drew a card from his deck _(4)_, looked at it, and said, "I activate the Spell card Black Portal!" _(3)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing some kind of Token monsters being sucked into a black portal in outer space.

"By removing one of my monsters in the Graveyard from play, I get to destroy every single one of your monsters that are Tokens," the Musician explains. "And since Lady Warrior of the Wasteland is the only monster I have in my Graveyard, I'll remove _her_ from play so your Sheep Tokens will be destroyed."

_"WHAT?"_ Joey freaked.

Trent's Graveyard slot in his Duel Disk suddenly glowed, and within seconds, it stops, as a black portal appeared right on top of both Joey and Trent, with the Sheep Tokens being sucked into it.

"And now I sacrifice my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in order to summon Amazoness Queen!" _(2)_

The metallic ninja disappeared, with an Amazoness warrior wearing revealing Jungle-like clothing carrying a large sword appears **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800)**.

"Amazoness Queen, attack Panther Warrior!"

Amazoness Queen ran over towards Panther Warrior and swung it across it's chest before it disappeared **(Joey's LP: 4000 - 3600)**.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Joey's Life Points _directly_!"

Within seconds, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared suddenly in front of Joey and slashes at him **(Joey's LP: 3600 - 2200)**.

"That's _smarts_!" the Brooklyn-Accent teen commented. "Okay, now it's my move!"

He drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" _(3)_

With that said, a cute warrior wearing an unsembled rocket armor carrying a sword and shield with a horn on it's head appeared **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300)**.

"It might not be strong enough to take down Amazoness Queen, but it can destroy your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

Rocket Warrior then turns itself into a rocket, and has flown right at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, as it hits him on the chest before disappearing **(Trent's LP: 2450 - 2350)**.

"And now I place one card face down and end my turn," the Brooklyn-Accent Teen said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_.

Trent draws a card from his deck _(4)_ and thought, _Hmm...didn't I already use these strategies in that eight-way Duel? Eh, doesn't matter.  
_

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode," the Musician said, placing a card on the Monster Zone _(3)_, the same warrior from before **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 400)**. "And your aware of his special ability right? When he's successfully summoned, I get to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. And I choose my Queen's Knight!" _(2)_

The same beautiful monster wearing an armor resembling hearts shows up, ready for battle **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**.

"Amazoness Queen, attack Rocket Warrior!"

Amazoness Queen lifts up her sword, but before she could attack, Joey saw this chance and his card flipped open, the image showing a sharp metal weapon with chains.

"I activated my face down card, Kunai with Chain!" the Brooklyn Accent teen said. "I get to pick one of the following options. Switch your attacking monster to defense mode, or increase the attack points of my monster by five hundred. So I go ahead and _change_ your Amazoness Queen to defense mode!"

All of a sudden, the same weapon and chains from the image wraps itself around one of Amazoness' Queen's ankles, and forces her to sit down, defending herself **(DEF: 1400)**.

"Well I can't do anything for now," Trent said. "But I'll place one card face down and call it a turn." _(1)_

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, as it appears in front of him and behind his monsters. Joey drew a card from his deck _(3)_ and said, "Oh boy, now your in trouble! 'Cause I sacrifice my Rocket Warrior in order to summon Jinzo!" _(2)_

With that, Rocket Warrior suddenly disappeared, as a monster looking like a cyborg-kind of-burn-victim person in green clothing with spikes on his waistband and wristbands shows up **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).**

"Nice try, Joey, 'cause I activate my Trap card!" Trent exclaimed, his face down card flipping over, the image showing a monster being trapped in a hole. "Trap Hole! When you summon a monster that is one thousand attack points or more, it goes straight to the Graveyard!"

However, Jinzo's eyes suddenly glow red, as it shoots out a lazerbeam and shoots it at Trap Hole before it got destroyed.

"Hey, what gives?" Trent asked, looking annoyed.

"Trent! Did you know what happened _back_ in the Virtual World?" Gwen asked from the sidelines. "Jinzo has the ability to negate the effects of Trap Cards and destroys them!"

The Musician suddenly looks dumb-fonded and slowly said, "Oooohhh...yeah."

"Jinzo, attack Maurading Captain!"

Jinzo shoots another red lazer beam and attacked Mauading Captain before it disappeared into white pixels **(Trent's LP: 2350 - 1150)**.

"Next, I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Joey said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap Zone _(1)_.

Trent draws a card from his deck _(2)_, looks at it, and said, "I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" _(1)_

A knight that resembles that of a king based on the symbol, carrying a sword and shield shows up right next to Queen's Knight and Amazoness Queen **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)**.

"And it has a special ability," Trent explained. "When I summon this Monster with Queen's Knight on the field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight from my Deck."

He then took out his Deck and looked through the cards until he found one, and slips his deck back into his Slot, and places the card onto the Monster Zone, the warrior with the symbol from cards appear **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000)**.

"And I'll boost Amazoness Queen's attack points with Malevolent Nuzzler," the Musician continued, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(0)_. "This increases her strength by seven hundred extra attack points. And now, I'll switch her position to attack."

Amazoness Queen fully stood up, her attack strength increasing **(Amazoness' Queen's ATK: 2400 - 3100)**.

"And this gives her enough strength to take down Jinzo. Now my Amazoness Queen, attack!"

Amazoness Queen lifted her sword up once more, going after Jinzo, until the card Joey placed face down earlier flips open, the image showing some kind of box with a metal arm with spikes on it.

"I activate Magical Arm Shield!" Joey declared. "I get to choose one of your monsters, and their attacked instead!"

The same item from the image came out, as it opens it doors and grab hold of Queen's Knight, and took her on his side of the field. She suddenly appeared on Joey's side until Amazoness Queen slices her in half before she disappeared.

"Alright, I'll end my turn for now.

Joey drew a card from his deck _(2)_ and said, "Alright! I activate the equip Spell card Double Tool C&D!" _(1)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a drill and a razor saw.

"It can be equipped to a Machine-type monster and increase it's attack strength by one thousand points," said Joey. "Not only that, but it cannot be attacked as long as this card's equipped, with that monster being destroyed."

Trent gulped, and muttered, "Uh-oh."

The same weapons from the image shows up, as Jinzo is able to hold both of these weapons. **(Jinzo's ATK: 2400 - 3400)**

"Now Jinzo, attack Amazoness Queen!"

With that said, Jinzo lifted up the saw and slashes it right at Amazoness Queen, with it being destroyed at an instant **(Trent's LP: 1150 - 850)**.

"Only a couple of attacks from me and your finished, Trent!"

_Not yet,_ Trent thought, closing his eyes tightly with his fingers pressed against the next top card on his deck. He then drew it _(1)_, looked at it with one eye...

And suddenly smiled.

"I activate the Spell card Card of Demise!" he said. "This lets me draw five _new_ cards from my deck, and in return discard my_ entire_ hand on the fifth turn after I activate it."

With that, he slips the card onto the Spell/Trap zone and drew five new cards from his deck _(5)_, and looks at them.

_Just what I needed to win this Duel!_

"First, I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight!" _(4)_

Queen's Knight then appeared right before him and the other two knights, ready for battle **(ATK: 2500)**.

"And next, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" the Musician continued, slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_. "This let's me fuse two or more monsters to create a new monster. And now I fuse three of my knights..."

A gust of wind suddenly appeared, surrounding Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, and King's Knight, with almost everyone blocking themselves with their arms.

"To form_ ARCANA KNIGHT JOKER_!"

A brand new monster appears right before Trent, with a dark and gold armor carrying a large sword **(ATK: 3800/DEF: 2500)**.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys one Spell and Trap card on the field, and I choose your Double Tool C&D!" _(2)_

The weapons Jinzo was holding disappeared **(Jinzo's ATK: 3400 - 2400)**.

"And now I'll equip Arcana Knight Joker with Lightning Blade, to increase it's attack strength by eight hundred!" _(2)_

A new sword with lightning strikes on it appears, as Arcana Knight Joker took it **(Arcana Knight Joker's ATK: 3800 - 4600)**.

"Why are you increasing his attack strength when it could _easily_ destroy my Jinzo?" Joey asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because I've done the math," Trent explained. "Once I attack your Jinzo with Arcana Knight Joker, then your life points will go straight...to nada."

**_"WHAT?"_**

"But because of the rules, it can't attack on the turn it's fusion summoned, I activate Quick Attack!" Trent exclaimed, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone , the image showing a warrior right passed a bystand being sliced in half. _(1)_ "This let's me let a Fusion Monster attack. And now Arcana Knight Joker! Attack Jinzo and the rest of Joey's life points!"

Arcana Knight Joker jumped up and slashes Jinzo in half before it disappeared, Joey looking creeped out. **(Joey's LP: 2200 - 0)**

"I...I **_LOST_**?"

"And the winner of this Duel is..._Trent_!" Chris declared. "He gets to advance to the Semi-Final Round!"

Arcana Knight Joker disappeared, as the Musician lifted his arm up and cheered. He then stopped and looked right at Joey, who looks pretty down. He walked over to him and asked, "You okay, man?"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen looked at him, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm _never_ going to duel Yugi in the finals."

"Hey, there's always next year, right?"

Joey returned a smile and said, "I guess so."

He then looked through his Deck, and found a card. He then handed over it to Trent and said, "Battle City Rules. Here's my rarest card."

Trent took it, looked at it, and looks shocked.

"How come you never _use_ this card?" he asked.

"Didn't get a chance to," Joey shrugged.

Chris cleared his throat, and said, "Okay, listen up! We'll be taking a half-hour intermission, and then after that, it will be Marik Ishtar versus Duncan!"

"Yes!" Duncan cheered.

**"Finally,"** said Marik.

**Confessional**

"_YE_-**AHH**!" The Delinquent said, lifting his arm up. "I get to Duel Marik! Get ready Courtney, I'm going to beat Marik, and save you from your time of dying! Then prepare for a make out session once you get back."

**End of Confessional**

"That wraps it up for today," said Chris. "Trent's victorious in the finals so far...but for _how_ long? Will Duncan finally get his revenge on Marik? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Whatever This Special's Called!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE:  
(note: video taken after match is over)**

"Eh, I don't care if I lose or not," Joey said, slouching on his chair. "I hope Yugi understands. Not to mention that I did won the big ones back in Duelist Kingdom, but that was just to help our my sis with her eyesights."

He then jumped up and said, "And not to mention that I dueled against two people from my favorite reality show! It's _so_ awesome! I wonder if I get to be famous for starring in this special since Total Drama is international. Maybe I'll have _tons_ of fans and blogs dedicated to me...and they **BETTER** not pair me up with Kaiba romantically, that's all I know!"


	38. Marik Ishtar vs Duncan

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **I would've updated this sooner if it wasn't for the glitches. So enjoy, and be aware for Evil!Duncan while your at it (you'll know what I mean if you read the chapter).

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight:  
Marik Ishtar vs Duncan**

During the fifteen intermission, everyone headed back to the Airship, where Duncan locked himself up in his room. He has his cards scattered all over the table, trying to think of a strategy to beat Marik.

"Maybe I can..._no_, not that," he mumbled. "Or maybe this will...nah. I got it! _Maybe_...no."

He raised his head back and yelled, "Ugh! How am I suppose to come up with a strategy to beat Marik? He's probably going to use the Shadow Games crap at me the same way he did to Courtney and everyone else! This is unbelievable! Who ever knew that playing a card game can be so serious, and yet possibly death threatening, huh?"

There was suddenly a knock on the door, Duncan looking towards it with a confused look on his face. He got up from his chair and walked to the door, and when it slides open, LeShawna is surprisingly in front of him.

"Oh, LeShawna," he said, scratching the back of his head. "So what's up?"

"Oh, I'm just checkin' on ya to see if your ready to beat that Marik creep," said LeShawna. "We need all the help we can get if we want to stop him."

"Yeah, but I'm the one that's dueling Marik, remember?" the Delinquent pointed out. "And I'm not even sure how I'm going to defeat him and release Courtney from her untimely death. All I know, is that Marik will do _everything_ he can to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra for crying out loud!"

"Honey, calm down!" LeShawna snapped, slapping him across his cheek. "Plans doesn't even matter right now. What matters is to get up there, kicking that evil creep's butt the best way you can, and stop his evil doings! And right now, your the one who can stop him and save everyone from this Shadow Place everyone's been talking about!"

Duncan places a hand on the cheek that the Ghetto Girl slapped, and rolled his eyes away, thinking about what she said.

**Confessional**

"Is LeShawna_ right_?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "Do I really have a chance to beat Marik and save Courtney and everyone else?"

He then lifted his arm where his Duel Disk is attached to, and said, "Only one way to find out."

**End of Confessional**

Duncan looked back at LeShawna and said, "Thanks for encouraging me, LeShawna. Just like those guys in those horror movies, it's time to fight back and take out Marik in some best way I can...and probably give him a wedgie when this is all over."

"_That's_ the spirit, hun!" the Ghetto girl said.

The both exchange high fives at each other, and after that, the sound of the flatscreen television was heard from the Delinquent's room.

"Attention Duelists, please report to the Duel Tower for the second match of Marik Ishtar going against Duncan! McLean out!"

The sound of the television was turned off, with Duncan looking back at LeShawna, blushing with embarrassment, and said, "Maybe I should go put my deck back together and head on over there."

"You should."

* * *

After a couple of minutes, everyone headed back to the Duel Tower. Duncan got his deck and Duel Disk ready and good to go, yet by the shock expression on his face, it looks as if he was having second thoughts. Gwen walked up to him and asked, "You okay, Duncan?"

The Delinquent rolled his eyes to look at her and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. All I need to do is to beat Marik and take his Egyptian God Thing-a-ma-jig, _right_?"

"You need to be careful, Duncan."

Both Duncan and Gwen looked over and saw Yami walking up towards them, continuing, "This will be the most difficult and challenging Duel you'll ever had. Think you know what your doing?"

"O-of course," Duncan shrugged. "I'll take out Marik and give him the beating of a life time once it's all over."

"Hmph! You wouldn't beat Marik if he was blindfolded and handcuffed!"

Yami, Duncan, and Gwen turned their heads and suddenly saw Kaiba standing before them, his arms crossed and glaring straight at the Delinquent, with both him and Gwen returning the glares.

"Funny, I don't remember asking _you_ anything," he said in a low-dead tone, his hands folded into fists.

"Wake up, Punk, you don't stand a chance against Marik's Egyptian God Card," Kaiba said with a smirk on his face. "Remember what your girlfriend had to go through?"

Duncan suddenly got mad now, yelling, "_KAIBA!_ You forgot that Guitar Boy over there faced Marik's God Monster before, and he went through okay!"

He was pointing behind him and right at Trent, the Musician rolling his eyes and glaring off at the distance.

**Confessional**

"Duncan is _so_ stupid!" Trent commented, still glaring at the camera. "That's not even the real Winged Dragon of Ra! That was a fake that Odion has. I was lucky to pull through thanks to that dream I had last night. He'll go through the same thing Courtney, Heather, and Gwen have to go through when dealing with the Shadow Games, and with the Winged Dragon of Ra in Marik's possession, it'll only make things worse like it did to Courtney!"

**End of Confessional**

"Uh, Duncan?" Gwen asked. "From what the others told me last night, Trent was only knocked out cold, and it wasn't the real thing."

**Confessional**

"See?" Trent asked frantically.

**End of Confessional**

"Face it, Punk, you don't have what it takes to win," the CEO continued, Duncan continually glaring at him. "I'm the only one who can defeat Ra!"

"Kaiba," Yami spoke up. "The Winged Dragon of Ra hold many secrets we don't know about yet."

"Wrong, Yugi," said Kaiba. "I've uncovered the secrets of Ra."

"What?" Duncan asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Your bluffing, right?" Gwen asked, still glaring at Kaiba.

"While you geeks were asleep, my computers were translating the text that no one else could."

"**GEEK**?" Duncan yelled, ignore the last parts the CEO said. "The only geeks I know are Harold, Beth, Noah, and Cody! And just be glad that their not even in this tournament!"

Before he could lung right at him, both Gwen and Yami quickly grabbed onto each of his arms, pulling him back from Kaiba before it could get messy. Duncan instantly calmed down, and said, "Big deal, your computer figure it out. So what?"

**Confessional**

"I have a feeling that there's _more_ behind the scenes then what Kaiba is saying," Yugi said, crossing his arms. "I think it might have something to do with his ancestorous-past three thousand years ago. It must have somehow helped him."

**End of Confessional**

Kaiba smirked once more, saying, "Duncan, I need to defeat the Winged Dragon of Ra and your going to help me."

"Yeah right, your the last person I expected to help," the Delinquent said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You have no other choice," the CEO continued. "I'll watch your Duel against Marik very closely, so I can plan my own stradegies...and take down Marik in the Finals. And once I defeat Yugi, I'll have two Egyptian God Cards and defeat Marik, with you as my lab rat to entertain the audience."

Duncan lifted his fist up, more angrier than before, saying, "I'm not a lab rat or an entertainer!"

Gwen walked up between the Delinquent and Kaiba, still glaring right at him, saying, "Kaiba, your forgetting about one thing. This idea your planning is not going to work. If you want Yugi so badly, you need to go through me first!"

Kaiba smirked at what she just said, saying, "And it appears that we're having our little deal sooner than I thought. But once I take care of you, then Yugi's next, and then I'll face Marik in the finals."

He then turned his back against the trio, still with that smirk on his face, and was leaving them before continuing, "You and I will have our Duel next. But first, your Punk friend there has a battle to _lose_!"

Duncan folded his fists once more, saying, "Can I beat him up anyways? Please? I can't stand that guy!"

"Duncan, calm down," Yami said in a calm tone.

The Delinquent looked over to Gwen in front of him, saying, "Hey Gwen, if I don't make it out of this Duel alive incase it's a Shadow-Whatever-Game, think you can kick your boyfriend's butt for me?"

The last straw of the violin broke, and before anyone knew it, the Goth girl suddenly turned around, grabbed Duncan, and hits him on the stomach with her knee, with him groaning in pain before clutching his arms around himself.

"I-it's a good thing it's _not_ the arm this time," he groaned.

Joey walked up to them and said, "Hey Duncan, you got a Duel with Marik going on."

"I'll, _ah_, get right on that."

Duncan ignored the pain as he made his way onto the Dueling Arena, with none other than Marik standing before him. They both took each other's decks and began shuffling them before finishing, exchanging back their decks.

_It's time to show Marik what happens when you mess with my girl,_ Duncan thought, both of them standing across from each other.

"Alright, then let's get this party started," Chris said, standing between them. "Marik Ishtar versus the winner of last season, Duncan! Let's see who can survive this Duel!"

The Dueling Arena rises up, with Joey saying, "Take him down and show him your bad boy attitude, Duncan!"

"Yeah hun, take him on like Donkey Kong!" LeShawna cheered.

**Marik Ishtar: 4000/Duncan: 4000**

**"I'll go first,"** Marik said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. **"First, I summon Gil Garth in attack mode, and place one card face down."**

A fiend-like warrior covered in metal and spikes carrying a sword appears **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)**, and the Dark Monster slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_.

_He _still_ didn't summon the shadows yet,_ Duncan thought. _It's still good! It's still good!_

"My move then!" Duncan said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_, and looks at his hand. _Still nothing, but it'll have to do for now._

"I place one card face down and call it a turn," the Delinquent said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(5)_. "Hurry up so I can give you the beating of a lifetime!"

_Okay, still no shadows,_ Duncan thought again. _It's still good! It's still good!_

Marik suddenly chuckled, the eye on his forehead glowing, saying,** "The time has come to take this Duel to the next level."**

Duncan still has that creeped-out look on his face, saying, "_Meaning…_"

The Dark Monster reaches behind his back, and quickly takes out the Millennium Rod. And before anybody knew it, a dark purple fog suddenly appeared behind Marik, surrounding the entire area. Everybody in the sidelines looks freaked out and annoyed at the same time.

"Oh come on! _Again_?" Geoff complained.

"Why does this always have to happen whenever Marik's part of a situation?" Tristan yelled. "_WHY?_"

"You've got to be kidding me," Mai said, running her fingers through her long, blonde hair.

At the other side of the sidelines, Mokuba quickly grabs onto his older brother by his arm, muttering, "Not this again."

**Confessional**

"He _just_ summoned the shadows," Duncan pointed out. "It's still good! It's still good!"

The door to the confessional suddenly swung open, as Joey suddenly walked in and said, "It's _bad!_"

"I notice."

**End of Confessional**

"Haven't people gone through with this?" Duncan asked.

Marik lifted his Millennium Rod up so that the Delinquent could see it closely, saying, **"The Shadows feeds on hunger and your life!"**

"Yeah right, loser," said Duncan, still looking freaked out. "I'm not afraid of your horror movie-antics going on!"

**"Then why do I see such fear in your eyes?"** the Dark Monster pointed out. **"Are you afraid that you might join your girlfriend in death by the end of tonight?"**

"Don't get over confident, Marik!" Duncan yelled. "Courtney _will_ be back soon! And once she does, you won't escape of what she has in store for you!"

While he was speaking to Marik with an angry expression and tone in his voice, everyone seemed to notice that some small fogs are slowly surrounding the Delinquent, who doesn't appear to notice yet.

"Dudes, something's up with Duncan," Geoff pointed out.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with what Marik's planning," said Joey.

Yami squinted his eyes at the Dueling Arena_._

**"Do not worry about her,"** Marik continued. **"You'll see her again soon enough. If you want to see her that _badly_, why don't you join her in the afterlife?"**

_"HELP! SOMEONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

_"AHHH! WHY? STOP THIS! PLEASE? PLEASE? NO, NO, NO, STOP!"_

The screams were echoeing all through out the shadows, everyone looking freaked out and turning around, trying to find out where the screams.

"Courtney and Heather?" Gwen asked, both her and Yami looking shocked at each other.

**"Can you hear their screams?"** Marik asked. **"Within each and every minute they suffer, and in your girlfriend's case dying, I grow stronger by the minute, thanks to the Shadow Realm."**

His eyes widen and gave out an evil laugh, while Duncan couldn't even contain his anger anymore. He then clutches his head, and suddenly screams his lungs out. Everyone was looking terrified of what's going on, as the shadows were now surrounding the Delinquent. After what seemed to be a minute or two, Duncan ran out of breath in his lungs to scream and knelt his head down. The gang watching anxiously to see if he's okay…they thought too soon as he leans his head up, his eyes squinting in anger…and his eye color now a glowing blood red, groaning.

"Duncan?" LeShawna asked, looking concerned.

"No _way_!" Tristan yelled.

"What happened to him?" Geoff asked.

"This has to be a part of Marik's plan!" Duke yelled.

Gwen looked over towards Yami and asked, "Yami, what happened to Duncan? Does this have something to do with Marik?"

The Pharaoh shook his head, his gold bangs moving side by side, saying, "I'm not sure. It seems that Duncan is now using the advantage of the Shadows around him. He's now in more danger and much more competitive than before."

"He is?" the Goth girl asked. "But that doesn't explain how he's doing this."

"The anger and the darkness of his heart," said Yami. "Duncan somehow broke through the Millennium Rod's power of the Shadow Game, and with the anger in his heart, he's now taking full responsibility of what's going on around him. And thanks to the darkness of his heart that has been in him for who knows how long, this is going to be a Shadow Game he'll never forget."

"So in English, does that mean that Duncan's now acting more aggressive and angrier than before?" Gwen asked once more.

"Unfortunately."

"_Your going down to what you've done, Marik!_" Duncan yelled, in a now demonic-like voice. "_Even if it means accepting _more_ of the darkness in this stupid, crappy Shadow Place, then let's get it over with! It's your move, what are you waiting for, punk?_"

Marik only chuckled, saying, **"You poor soul."**

He drew a card from his deck _(5)_, and then, a single pink line came from the now possessed Duncan and right onto his face down monster.

_"Let me guess, this is the same lame tactic from before,"_ said Duncan. _"Only this time, no one is getting wiped out from our memories."_

**"Your correct,"** said Marik. **"Only this time, whenever our monsters get attacked, we lose our life energy."**

_"Just like Gwen and Heather's Duel, except no one's getting the killing treatment,"_ the Delinquent said, chuckling evilly afterward.

"Well guys, I think Duncan's _totally_ lost it," said Joey. "He's now officially with the bad guys!"

"I wouldn't be _too_ sure, Joey," said Duke. "Duncan's only in this just so he can rescue Courtney. But what goal of saving the girl who leaves him heartbroken can he accomplish?"

"I don't know dudes, but I think if this keeps up, Duncan might have a chance," said Geoff, raising his arm up. "Go Duncan!"

_"Go on!"_ Duncan yelled. _**"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"**_

**"With pleasure,"** said Marik. **"Now I summon Drillago in attack mode!"** _(4)_

He places the card onto the Monster Zone, a monster taking an appearance with multiple drills show up right next to Gil Garth **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**.

_"Nice try, Marik,"_ Duncan said with a grin. _"But now I activate my Trap card! Torrential Tribute!"_

The card flipped open in front of him, the image showing what seemed to be a blue beam with somewhat of a purple outline.

_"This destroys every single monster on the field! And since I don't have any monsters…"_

The same blue beam from the image came down from the Shadow Realm, striking both Drillago and Gil Garth. As soon as this happen, Marik was suddenly becoming weak, the pain striking him. He clutches his chest and took a step back, only to recover from the pain a few seconds after.

**"Foolish boy, what makes you think I'll easily fall for your tricks?"** the Dark Monster asked. **"I'll be doing you a favor and call it a turn!"**

Duncan smirked and said, _"Very well then. I'd _draw_!"_

He quickly draws a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, _"First, I think I'll activate the Spell card Dimensional Figure!"_ _(5)_

The possessed Delinquent slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a portal to a dark red cloudy, scary place in the middle of the sky with thunder coming out of it. The same portal from the image appears right above Marik and Duncan.

**"What is this?"** Marik asked.

_"As long as this card remains face up on the field, all of our monsters that are destroyed or discarded don't get sent to the Graveyard, but they'll be removed from play instead!"_

**"WHAT?"**

_"Next, I summon Bazzo The Soul-Eater in attack mode!"_ _(4)_

He slams the card onto the Monster Zone, a blue bazoo-looking monster with horns on it's head and back holding onto a glowing orb appeared **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 900)**.

_"Bazoo, attack Marik's life points directly!"_

Bazoo's orb started to glow, and once it did, it unleashes a beam that hits against Marik **(Marik's LP: 4000 – 2400)**, sucking away some of his life energy.

_"That'll end my turn for now."_

Marik drew a card from his deck _(5)_, saying, **"I activate the Spell card Nightmare's Steelcage!"** _(4)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a demon sticking it's hand out through a dome-like cage with spikes.

**"This card lets you unable to attack with your monster for two whole turns!"**

The same cage from the image appears all around Duncan, but he still looks on with somewhat of an evil expression on his face.

_"That also applies to you, Marik,"_ the Delinquent pointed out. _"You can't attack me also!"_

**"That's why to pass the time, I summon Revival Jam in attack mode!"** _(3)_

With that, a ghost-looking slime appears in front of it's master **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 500)**.

**"And now I'll activate Jam Breeding Machine!"** _(2)_

Marik slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing some kind of machine with a slime monster coming out of it. The same machine from the image came forth right next to Revival Jam.

**"Within each of my Standby Phases, I can special summon a Slime Token. And then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."** _(1)_

Marik slips another card into the Spell/Trap zone, the face down card appeared right in front of him.

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(5)_ and said, _"I summon A Man With Wdjat in attack mode!"_ _(4)_

A man wearing long red robes wearing a hood over his head, with a glowing gold eye similiar to that of the symbol of the Millennium Items appears **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)**

_"Then I'll place one card face down and call it a turn,"_ Duncan said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_.

Marik drew a card from his deck _(2)_ and said, **"Now my Jam Breeding Machine creates a Slime Token."**

The machine was starting to charge up, as a cute, little ghost-like slime appear out of it **(ATK: 500/DEF: 500)**.

**"I'll go ahead and end my turn."**

Duncan drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and said with an evil smirk, _"I know what your going to do, Marik. Your gathering up those pathetic little slimes just so you can summon the Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's NOT going to happen! I'm putting you back in your place, Marik! And when I do, your going to feel every single bit of pain my girl is dealing with!"_

**"Oh _really_?"** Marik asked. **"After everything she puts you through? The way she tries to control you?"**

_"Why would you care, Marik?"_ the possessed Delinquent snapped. _"You don't even know her!"_

**"Oh really?"** the Dark Monster asked. **"There's more to the effects of the shadows then to torture innocent bystanders. While she's dying away in the Shadow Realm, I looked deep into her memories and found some interesting facts about her. Like when she wants to use you to get herself further for her own selfish desire. The way she treats you when she thought you were cheating on her when all the while, you deeply care for her and help her. And do you remember what she does for you in return?"**

One of Duncan's eyes started to twitch, his blood red eyes still glowing out of the darkness.

_"That's Courtney for you! She-"_

**"Uses you for her own gain, even controlling you to become a 'better' person to her? HA! She has been using you as a puppet! She cares nothing about you or never feels any sympathy whenever she constantly threatens and beats you up! Even though she still feels for you, you mean absolutely nothing to her! You just don't even see it. You let your own delinquent ways get the better of you when she uses you! Can't you even see it? Can't you even think it?"**

Back in the sidelines, everyone was listening to Marik's speech.

"Wow, that was low," said Tristan.

"But it was so obvious from the beginning," said Joey. "Marik may be evil, but he does have a point there."

**Confessional**

Duncan was sitting on the toilet, his eyes now reverted back to his original teal color.

"Is it true what the guys have been telling me?" he asked, looking kind of concern at the camera. "That Courtney has been...using me all this time? All I ever give to Courtney was encouragement and flirtations. Heck, I even tried to make her as happy as I can. But what does she do in return?"

He then sighed and leaned his head down, and continued, "I think I regret dueling against Marik. I never should've paired myself up with him in the first place. What was I even thinking?"

Duncan then lifted his head up, looked around the confessional, asking, "Did I just say that on air?"

After the static, the Delinquent angrily lunges right at the camera, trying to pull something out of it, yelling, "I want the tape back! Give _me_ the tape!_ D'ah_! How do you _open_ this stupid thing?"

**End of Confessional**

"_BE QUIET!_" Duncan yelled, his eyes still glowing. _"It's still my move! And I summon Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode!"_ _(3)_

The monster that is all metally with gold outlines and red and gold metallic wings with gold glowing out of it's chest was summoned to the field **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)**

_"And that ends my turn,"_ Duncan said with a smirk. _"Show me what you've got, Marik!"_

The cage all around the Delinquent disappeared, with Marik drawing a card from his deck _(3)_, saying, **"And now my Jam Breeding Machine creates another Slime Token."**

The machine started to glow, as another cute, ghost-like slime appeared **(ATK: 500/DEF: 500)**.

**"Next, I activate the Spell card Beckon of Darkness!"** the Dark Monster declared, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_, the image showing a monsterous red and white hand reaching into a red glow. The same hand from the card appeared from the portal from the sky, with Marik continuing,** "This card can destroy a monster of my choosing. And I choose your Bazoo the Soul-Eater. And because of the ffects of your Dimensional Figure, your monster gets removed from play instead!"**

The hand grabbed the monster and took it with it through the portal in the dark red cloudy dimension.

**"I'll end my turn by placing one card face down,"** Marik said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone. _(1)_

Duncan gritted his teeth, thinking, _Why isn't he doing anything? Unless it's those face down cards of his!_

He then drew a card from his deck _(__4)_ and said, _"Your funeral, Marik! A Man With Wdjat, attack Marik's slime token!"_

A Man With Wdjat lifted his hands up as it forms some smoke beams, and threw them at the one of the Slime Tokens. Marik saw this chance and yelled,** "Activate face down card! Nightmare Wheel!"**

A monsterous wheel that looks like a monster's jaw traps A Man With Wdjat.

**"This traps your monster from attack or changing battle positions!"** Marik explained. **"And within each of my Standby Phases, you lose five hundred life points."**

"But I can still attack with my Banisher of the Radiance!"

Banisher of the Radiance punches one of the Slime Tokens, until it got shocked by thunder and being pulled to the portal **(Marik's LP: ****2400 - 1300)**, Marik feeling his life energy draining. He then smirked evilly, and said, **"Now I activate my Trap, Card of Last Will!"**

The card flipped open in front of him, the image showing a tombstone resembling a Cross with a hand sticking out of it's grave, holding out five cards.

**"When you destroy one of my monsters, I get to draw until I have five cards in my hand,"** the Dark Monster explained, drawing four cards from his deck _(5)_ and examining them. _Perfect._

_"Fine, then you left me no other choice,"_ Duncan glared, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. _"I activate Call from the Samurai!"_

The card flipped open in front of him, the image showing a warrior resembling Duncan in a samurai outfit, sticking his sword to the ground with dark energy being released from it.

_"Now I get to remove from play my monsters from my side of the field and bring forth a monster that has the same or lower level monster onto the field!"_ the Delinquent explained. _"But it only costs me half my lifes points"_ **(Duncan's LP: 4000 - 2000)**

Both Man of Wdjat, who released himself from the Nightmare Wheel, and Banisher of the Radiance disappeared into the portal, and another warrior appeared to take there place _(3)_, a beautiful warrior woman with long blonde hair wearing an armor with bandages on her arms, carrying a sword **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)**

_"And now I choose the first of the two options!"_ Duncan explained. _"I get to increase my D.D. Warrior Lady's attack strength by five hundred extra attack points for each removed monster from play by discarding one card from my hand. And since there are only four monsters..."_

The Delinquent slips a card into the Graveyard slot _(2)_, D.D. Warrior Lady's attack strength glowing **(D.D. Warrior Lady's ATK: 1500 - 3500)**.

_"Only one more move, Marik, and my D.D. Warrior Lady will tear you into pieces!"_

**"We'll see about that,"** Marik said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_ **"And now my Jam Breeding Machine creates yet another Slime Token!"**

The machine glowed, and within seconds, another Slime Token came out **(ATK: 500/DEF: 500)**.

**"And first, I activate the Spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Gil Garth!"** _(5)_

The same metallic monster from before came back **(ATK: 1800)**

**"My monsters were still in the Graveyard before you activated Dimensional Fissure."**

_"Smarts,"_ Duncan muttered, squinting his eyes.

**"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Jam Breeding Machine!"** _(4)_

The Jam Breeding Machine was instantly destroyed, except his slime tokens still in place.

**"And now, I sacrifice one of my Slime Tokens, Revival Jam, and Gil Garth in order to summon your worst nightmares!"**

All three of these monsters were suddenly caught in a tornado of some sort, creating a strong wind, before it disappeared. Marik slams a card onto the Monster zone, and all of a sudden...the wind was getting picked up and was becoming even more worst, everyone sheilding themselves with their arms, hearing a monsterous roar. As soon as the winds finally died down, everyone looked up, and to their horror...there stood the one and only, Winged Dragon of Ra **(ATK: 3800/DEF: 2300)**.

Duncan suddenly looked horrified at the God Monster before him, while in the sidelines, Kaiba was starting to moan in ecstacy, like he was getting aroused.

"This does _not_ look good," Gwen said, looking worried and concerned.

**"And now I activate it's third ability!"**

The Winged Dragon of Ra suddenly fires out fire, and once this happened, it suddenly surrounded itself in it, taking in a new form.

"_No way..._" the Delinquent muttered.

**"Now, you poor boy, you will suffer at the hands of the darkness in you thanks to the Egyptian God Phoenix,"** Marik said. **"You let your anger and hate get the best of you in this Duel. No wonder why I let you take the advantage of the shadows to cloud your heart."**

"So _he's_ the reason why Duncan's acting like this?" Joey shrieked.

"This can't be happening!" LeShawna freaked, grabbing hold of some of the locks of her hair. "This just can't be happening!"

**"Pharaoh! Kaiba!"**

Both Yami and Kaiba looked over to where Marik called out to them, as he said, **"Thanks to Duncan, you see the final shape of the Winged Dragon of Ra. You can all watch him die in vain, and suffer the same fate as him when one of you Duels against me!"**

_"SHUT UP!"_ Duncan yelled, his blood red eyes glowing a bit brighter, the shadows surrounding him. _"I AIN'T NO ONE'S PUPPET! NO ONE CAN CONTROL ME! NOT COURTNEY, NOT KAIBA, AND NOT YOU, MARIK!"_

"Duncan, stop this!" Gwen yelled. "Stop taking control of the darkness!"

Duncan looked over to where she was standing, and with a blink of an eye, thunder suddenly came from the shadows and instantly striked right at her, making her fall to the ground.

"You okay?" Yami asked, kneeling down right next to her.

The Goth girl sat up, saying, "I'll be alright. It's Duncan we need to worry about."

_"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"_ Duncan yelled._ "GIVE IT ALL OF WHAT YOU'VE GOT MARIK! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!"_

**"And now I activate Ra's effect!"** Marik said. **"By paying one thousand of my life points, the Egyptian God Phoenix can attack all monsters on the field (Marik's LP: 1300 - 300). Now attack Duncan! Send him to where he belongs!"**

The Egyptian God Phoenix suddenly unleashes a huge fire breath, attacking D.D. Warrior Lady and destroying her, along with most of the life energy that Duncan was losing, making him scream out in pain. Some of the people on the sidelines were watching in horror.

**"Burn until there's nothing left of you!"** the Dark Monster yelled, laughing evilly.

_So that's Ra's third ability,_ Kaiba thought. _That's a nice job for a low-life punk like Duncan._

**"That's enough!"**

With that, the Eygptian God Phoenix stopped firing, roaring out in victory. All there was was just a huge bundle of smoke. As soon as it cleared off, Duncan was just standing there weakly, his arms wrapped around each other. It was suddenly surprising to some of the guys that they could see tears running down his cheeks, presuming from the pain and humiliation. The last thing they saw was that Duncan's red blood eyes suddenly slowly stopped glowing, reverting back to their original color, before he collasped.

"_Duncan_!" Joey yelled.

"You okay, honey?" LeShawna asked.

"Get up, man!" Duke yelled.

Everywhere around them, the shadows slowly disappeared, the sun and blue skies now brightening up the place like it used to before.

"And the winner of this Duel is..."

"_Stop_, Chris!"

Chris looked over and saw Mokuba running towards the Dueling Arena. He then climbed up, and ran over towards the uncouncious Delinquent.

"Duncan! Duncan!" he yelled.

He ran up right next to him, knelt down, and starts shaking him.

"Come on, wake up," he said.

Mokuba suddenly realizes something. He placed the back of his hand right next Duncan's mouth, and...

"He...he's **not** breathing!"

Everyone suddenly froze from they were standing. Yami, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Geoff, and Mai looked horrified while LeShawna, Gwen, and Tea were suddenly speechless.

"W-what?" LeShawna asked.

"As I was saying, the winner is Marik Ishtar!" Chris finished off. "He gets to advance to the Semi-Final Round!"

Geoff, Duke, LeShawna, Gwen, and Joey all ran up towards the Duel Arena, climbed up, and ran over towards where Duncan and Mokuba were. The Goth girl only watched as everyone was trying to tell Duncan to stop joking and wake up...but there's still nothing.

"What are you waiting for, McLean?" Mokuba asked, looking over to Chris. "Call a medical team and get Duncan to his room! On the double!"

"If that's a threat of me getting into a lawsuit if I don't listen, then I'm on it!" Chris quickly said.

With that, he quickly ran towards the staircase. The Duel Arena lowered down, and Marik was suddenly puking on his hand from all the tension and pain that happened in the Duel. Afterwards, he watch maliciously while everyone was trying to wake up Duncan, but with no success.

"Stop joking around! _Wake_ up!" LeShawna yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Tristan turned Duncan's body around and yelled out, "You unibrow bullying jerkface!"

He lifted his arm to punch the Delinquent, but Geoff suddenly stopped him by latching his arm onto his, saying, "Dudes, where's the doctors?"

Mokuba looked at his PDA, saying, "Chris is getting them. They should be on their way here soon."

Gwen was doing nothing. She was just standing there, while everyone was grieving. Yami convinced Mai and Tea to go follow Chris to the doctors, in which they hasitily agreed and left. He then got onto the Dueling Arena, and walked right next to Gwen. He looked right at her, and from his perspective, it looks as if the Goth girl was going to break out. Gwen shuts her eyes tightly, preventing herself not to let out any tears.

Marik's evil laugh was heard, as he taunts, **"Another victim sacrificed from the shadows, and disappeared from this world."**

Yami looked over at the Dark Monster, but before he could say anything back, Gwen interuppted him, tears still forming in her eyes, by yelling, "Shut up, you bastard! Duncan's not dead! H-he's just not!

Marik looks on, chuckling at the emotions everyone was feeling right now. Gwen turned her head away, and suddenly lunged herself at Yami, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yami returned the embrace by placing his hands on her back, glaring straight at Marik with tears in his eyes. He was then leaving, until Kaiba stopped him to talk to him.

While this happen, Chris, Mai, and Tea came back, along with a couple of other doctors, carrying the stretcher. Both Duke and LeShawna lifted him and places him in the stretcher. The doctors carrying it then took off, the others following them, with the exception of Yami and Gwen.

"Punk boy's going to be alright, right?" LeShawna asked in concern.

"Hang on, Duncan!"

"Don't you neighborinos forget, we'll take a half hour intermission this time due to critical injuries!" Chris said. "And after that, it will be Seto Kaiba versus Gwen!"

Gwen leaned her head back right near Yami's, tears on her cheeks forming with the eyeliner and mascara, not caring of what's going on around her.

"It's going to be fine, Gwen," Yami whispered. "Everything's going to be fine."

The Goth girl didn't say anything. Her eyes were just locked down on the ground.

"Gwen."

Yami turned his head over, and saw Kaiba standing a few steps from them. Gwen didn't say anything. Instead, she pulls herself away from the Pharaoh, and then instantly walks away from the both of them. She heads over towards the staircase, and left.

"Kaiba, now's _not_ the good time for her," said Yami. "She'll be ready to face you when she's ready."

With that, he ran off, trying to catch up with Gwen.

"And that's the end," said Chris. "Will Duncan survive an untimely death? Will Gwen pull through the grief just in time for her Duel with Kaiba? And not let it distract her? Find out in the next exciting installment of Total...Drama...Whatever this special's called!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE  
(note: video taken after tournament's end)**

For some reason, Duncan is laying on a bed, not wearing a shirt with bandages on his head, arm, chest, and stomach.

"_**Finally!**_ I am done!" he yelled. "No more Duel Monsters, no more people taking the game seriously, no more deaths, no more dealing with Marik, no more people telling me what to do, and no more Total Drama! Finally, I can just relax and shrug it off easily as if nothing happens."

He then sighed and laid down on the bed, his hands behind his head, instantly falling asleep.


	39. Facing Our Future Head On

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Here's a small intermission thing before the Duel that everyone seems to be excited about. So here's a little something to make you guys look forward to it...or not. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, and like the warnings, no flaming please.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine:  
Facing Our Future Head On  
**

Within minutes, Tristan, Duke, Téa, Mai, Joey, Trent, Geoff, and LeShawna were in Duncan's bedroom, the doctor standing beside his bedside, finishing up setting up wires on the Delinquent's chest. He was completely shirtless and was wearing bandages on his chest, arms, and around his head, too. An oxygen mask was strapped around his head and was covering his mouth and nose, and on his finger was what seemed to be a clip-on, which was connected to the heart monitor right next to him. For some reason, Yami and Gwen were nowhere to be seen.

"I did all that I could," the doctor explained. "He recovered, but just by a little."

Téa noticed how pale Duncan's body was. Moments before, the doctor told them that he had started breathing again, but his breathing was weak at the moment. She then pointed out, "He looks pale, you guys."

"You said it," Mai said. "He hasn't even moved for a while."

"And it's going to get worse," the doctor said. Everyone then turned to him with horrid looks on their faces. "I did everything I could, but right now, Duncan's heart is failing. Judging by the heart monitor, his heart is beating really slow. And there's nothing else I can do to make it pumping normally again."

"And that would mean...?" Duke said.

The doctor then sighed. "I'm afraid that your friend has _less_ than 12 hours to live."

Everyone let out sharp gasps. Téa's hands then began to shake. "B-But he c-c-c-can't...Duncan's strong! I know he is! You mean to tell us that...that..." Téa then lets out a choke, and tried her best to prevent herself from crying. She then felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She then turned her head to look and saw Trent standing by her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Trent..." Téa said out loud, before turning to him and places her arms around his waist and began to cry on his chest. Trent blushed and blinked a couple times before wrapping his arms around the poor Friendly Girl, and beginning to rub small circles on her back.

"N-No, Duncan can't_ die_!" Geoff said.

"Doctor please, isn't there something you could to help him?" Tristan asked. "You're a doctor, for crying out loud! You're suppose to _help_ patients!"

The doctor shook his head. "Even if I do find something wrong with him, I don't think we have the right medical treatment we have to help him. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Before Tristan could talk back, a female voice spoke up, "Because the Shadows have engulfed his heart."

Everyone then turned to look at the doorway of Duncan's bedroom, and saw Ishizu standing there, but without her hood, revealing her long black hair. She walks in as she continued, "The only way to cure your friend is if you somehow manage to defeat the evil in my brother's heart. Defeat him, and everything will be as it was before."

"True, that's the ironic part," LeShawna said, running a hand through her hair, a sad look on her face. "But how are we suppose to_ beat_ Marik? Duncan gave it his all and even lost to him! He even turned _evil_, for crying out loud! All just to beat Marik, and it _still_ wasn't enough!"

Ishizu leaned her head down and closed her eyes. "I wish I would have more comforting words to say...and unfortunately, I do not." She then leaned her head back up and opened her eyes again. "The only way we can help your friend is if we try our best to beat the darkness in my brother's heart. We must. I'm afraid medical science can't help us now."

"And that's even worse!" another voice spoke up.

Everyone then turned towards the door again, and saw Mokuba standing there by the doorway.

"Hey little dude, what's up?" Geoff asked.

"I talked to my big brother," Mokuba explained. "He says that we can't transfer Duncan to a better hospital!"

"_WHAT?_" Everyone shrieked.

"But we gotta!" LeShawna asked. "Duncan needs to get to a better hospital and_ fast_!"

Mokuba sadly shook his head. "I tried to talk with him, even Chris, but they won't allow it. I even asked if I could contact the officials, but Chris told me it'd be a waist of money."

"Well I think that sadistic host needs to get his head screwed off and change his mind like a lightbulb!" Mai threatened, snapping her fingers. "Let me have a few minutes with him and I'm sure I can get both him and Kaiba-boy to think of others, for once!"

"Even if you did, I _doubt_ they would listen, anyways," Mokuba said, unfazed by what the Hot Chick said. "Let me try talking to them a little more. I'm sure they'll come to their senses."

"You do that, Mokuba," Duke said, nodding his head.

* * *

"Gwen! Please! I want to see if you're alright!" Yami called out. "Gwen!"

He was standing outside the Goth girl's bedroom, knocking on her door, hoping that she would let him in. But she wouldn't. On the other side of the door, Gwen was reapplying her makeup and straightening her hair. She was still shocked after finding out what had happened to Duncan, but she was still trying to be strong for her delinquent friend.

"I'm not in the mood, Yami!" she called out, her eyes focusing on the mirror before her. "Leave me alone!"

"But Gwen!" Yami called out.

"Yami, please!" Gwen started to beg. "I just need some time for myself! If you know what's good for you, then go! Just go!"

The Pharaoh stared at the door, letting his arm hang down. He stares at it blankly for just a minute and then lets out a sigh. He then turned and then left down the hallway, heading towards the direction of Duncan's bedroom going to check on him and the others and see how they were doing.

Gwen had felt bad for yelling at her friend, but it wasn't the first time that it happened. She lets out a sad sigh and by the time she was done applying her makeup and such, she stares at herself in mirror, and had her attention set on her necklace.

"This Marik creep has gone _way_ too far!" Gwen shouted, only to herself. "I'm just surprisingly lucky that I managed to get through his little games." She then lifted up the pendant on her necklace with one of her hands and looked at it, some more. "First Heather was trapped in the Shadow Realms, then Odion got wiped out, and now Courtney has until tonight to live, Bakura is sent to who knows where, and now Duncan is..." She then grasped her necklace out of anger as she lets out a growl.

"Yami has to be the one to defeat him," she muttered under her breath. "He's the Pharaoh _and_ the expert, he has to defeat him. He just has to..." the Goth girl then shook her head. "Who am I kidding? I shouldn't be worried about Yami and Marik, right now. I should be worried about my duel with Kaiba. Yet how am I suppose to beat him? He has three Blue Eyes White Dragons in his deck, and more importantly that Obelisk the Tormentor God Card. It's gonna take a _lot_ more than brawn to..."

Before Gwen knew it, the eye in the middle of her pendant began to glow a bright color again. She blinked. "Okay, this is getting too weird. Why does it do that? Is there like a manual to this thing or something?"

Then, the Goth girl's heart jumped when she heard her door automatically opening. She froze where she's at. _But I have my key card! Nobody should have access to my room!_ She then looked at the mirror, and lets out a gasp. She saw who was standing in her doorway and then turned around face him.

"_Marik!_" she shrieked.

Standing near her doorway was the Dark Monster himself. He snickered at Gwen's reaction and had both his hands on his hips, one of his hands holding the Millennium Rod. Gwen then shook her head and then glared at him as she asked, "What do you want?"

Marik snickered again before saying, **"Oh, I was just walking by and figured I'd drop in."**

Gwen placed both hands on the table behind her and continued to glare at Marik. "That's not an excuse, Marik! What do you really want, exactly?"

Marik then made his way over to her, as the Goth girl tried to keep her posture. She's not sure why, but she could suddenly feel her room getting colder and colder the closer he was getting to her. He then stood a good few inches away from Gwen and then stared her down. Gwen then noticed how Marik's eyes had gotten much darker and colder looking than before.

**"I couldn't help but _wondering_ about your necklace, tis all."**

Gwen blinked. "My necklace?" She then looked down and realized that it was still glowing.

The Dark Monster then places his rod right at the top of the pendant as both spikes had grabbed both ends of the string attached, and then pulls the Millennium Rod up, the necklace along with it, and pulled it closer to him for a better view. Gwen turned her head away as she was forced to move closer to him.

**"I sense a great deal of power pooring from this necklace,"** he explains. **"I sense it getting a little bit stronger with every duel you win. Why do you suppose that is?"**

The Goth girl then shook her head. "I-I don't know!" she stuttered. She didn't know what was going on and how Marik was doing all this.

Marik shook his head. **"No, I guess you do****n't. But then again, it _somehow_ interferes with my Millennium Rod. I know because I saw what it did last night during Kaiba's Duel. So tell me, my dear, what did you saw that no one else saw?"**

Gwen blinked again in shocked and then turned to face him. "H-How am I suppose to tell you? I-I didn't see _anything_!"

**"I see that you're lying through your eyes," **Marik sneered. **"I think that Kaiba saw it, as well. How is it that both _your_ necklace and _my_ Millennium Rod are connected to Kaiba? Something about his past, perhaps?"**

"Why are you asking me all this?" the Goth girl shouted, glaring at Marik, immediately placing both hands on his wrist containing the Millennium Rod. "It's none of your business, and I have _nothing_ to do with Kaiba's personal life!"

The Dark Monster chuckled, as he pulled the Millennium Rod back more towards him, pulling both the necklace and Gwen towards him as he used his other free hand to grab both sides of the string attached to the pendant right by Gwen's neck from behind, as he leaned his head against hers.

**"Don't deny it. I know because I've seen it," **Marik whispered in her ear. **"The Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle is not the only one that sparked my interest, but your necklace as well. Once I have taken the Millennium Puzzle as my own, you're next!"**

Gwen's eyes then widened when she felt Marik's tongue sliding over one side of her face. She instantly remembered something and her experience in the Virtual World, as she lets out a shriek.

"_**Get away!**_" she screamed.

The Goth girl then placed both hands on Marik and tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than he looked. She then noticed how her necklace was glowing even more brighter, and then before she knew it, Marik was suddenly pushed to the ground, his hand still clutching the Millennium Rod.

Gwen saw what just had happened. _Did I do that to him?_ she thought.

She then saw that the glow on her necklace had died down and was suddenly gone. Gwen then suddenly heard Marik chuckling as she looked over to him and saw him sitting back up.

**"Interesting," **he said. **"Seems there's _more_ to you than meets the eye, my dear. Perhaps I can use that against the Pharaoh and Seto Kaiba."**

Gwen glared at him again. "First off, no one uses me! Second, you stay away from me, you sick freak!"

The Dark Monster started chuckling again as Gwen watched him getting him back up and then stumbling before retaining his balance. **"Oh? Well now. Who's going to stop me? The Pharaoh? Your pathetic friends? Seto Kaiba?" **He then held up the Millennium Rod right in front of her, as it was giving out a glow. The Goth girl then stumbled back on the table behind her and then grasped it with her hands. **"Soon, you will meet the same fate as your delinquent friend, so I suggest you start cooperating with me if you know what's good for you!"**

Then, to add more to Gwen's fear, the door door suddenly opened automatically. Her eyes then twitched. _Oh come on! How is everybody getting into my room nowadays?_ Her eyes widened once more when she saw another person coming into her room.

"Kaiba!" Gwen shrieked.

Marik's eyes widened a bit. **"Kaiba?"** He then turned his head, and then smirked when he saw Seto Kaiba standing right before him, as the door automatically closed behind him. **"What a surprising predicament. Looks like I can deal with the both of you sooner than I thought."**

"Save it, Marik!" Kaiba shouted, crossing his arms. "You have no business here! So I suggest you _leave_ now before I make you!"

The Dark Monster then turned around to face the CEO, his back now facing Gwen's, and held up the still-glowing Millennium Rod right at Kaiba. **"Save it, Kaiba! Your dear friend Gwendolyn and I are in the middle of having a conversation here. Why don't you leave? I promise you won't get hurt if you don't get involved."**

"As much as I love to leave Marik, Gwen and I have some unfinished business to deal with," Kaiba countered. "So why don't you leave before I do something I won't regret?"

**"Fine, then," **Marik sneered, the Millennium Rod glowing brighter than it did before. **"After I deal with _you_, your precious Gwendolyn will be next on my list!"**

Gwen's eyes widened in shock, as Marik waved up his Millennium Rod in the air. Suddenly, Kaiba was covered with yellow lines and was suddenly pushed against the wall.

"Kaiba!" the Goth girl cried out.

The Dark Monster then turned his head where he could see her out of the corner of his eye. **"Now, now. Don't worry, my dear. I'll handle you in a minute."** Marik then turned his head back again and places another hand on the handle of his Millennium Rod. Gwen then walked over a tad bit, and saw a dagger emerged from the Millennium Item. Her eyes widened.

Kaiba struggled to keep his eyes opened, and when he was able to, he turned his head and saw that Marik was pulling out a dagger. "Y-You! _Why_ are you doing this?"

**"You could say that I'm too impatient to take over the world," **Marik explained. **"And once I'm through with you, your Obelisk the Tormentor will answer to me!"**

Kaiba squinted his eyes. "Y-You're insane..."

Marik chuckled once more. **"We'll see about _that_, Seto Kaiba."**

Gwen then couldn't help but watch in horror as Marik made his way over to Kaiba, holding up the Millennium Rod high up in the air. She then closed her eyes and turned her head away.

_Oh man! What do I do? If only Yami was here, he would know what to do!_

The Goth girl then opened her eyes again, and saw that her necklace was glowing again. She then turned her head and looked down, and then looked over to Marik, but this time with an angry look on her face.

"Get back! Get away from him!" she shouted.

Marik stopped in his tracks and then both he and Kaiba looked over to Gwen. Marik then looked at the Millennium Rod in his hand and saw that it was vibrating.

**"What the...What is she doing to the Millennium Rod?" **He asked outloud.

And then, there was suddenly a flashing light in the middle of the room. Everyone then turned their heads away at the blinding flash, and Gwen could hear Marik scream his monstrous scream. When the light was gone, she turned to look, and saw that the glowing lights around Kaiba was gone and that he had slumped down on the floor, with a hurtful expression on his face. She then turned and saw Marik on the other side of her room on the floor, looking as if he was knocked out.

Gwen then heard Kaiba letting out a moan as she looked over back at Kaiba, and had called out, "Kaiba!" She then immediately walked over to the other side of her room and knelt down besides the CEO, as he opened one of his eyes and looked directly at the Goth girl before him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Kaiba snapped.

He then tried to get up, but then he slumped back down against the wall. Gwen then pressed both hands on his shoulders as she said, "Well not in this condition, you're not."

However, both of them heard some moaning coming from the Dark Monster, as they both turned to look and saw Marik getting back up on his feet, his hand still clutching his Millennium Rod. He sat up and glared angrily over to Gwen.

**"You...I don't know what you had done, child, but I know _now_ that there is a deeper connection to all of this than I thought."**

Marik then managed to get up on his feet and continued looking over to Gwen and Kaiba with a dark glare coming from his eyes. Gwen's necklace then began to glow once again, as the glow began to envelope both her and Kaiba, as they both looked down at what the necklace was doing.

"Just what is going on?" the CEO asked.

"I'm in the same boat as you, Kaiba," the Goth girl admitted. "So please don't ask any questions."

**"Heh. Interesting,"** Marik said. **"Your necklace has the power to protect not only yourself from my dark magic, but Kaiba, as well._ Interesting._"** Marik then looked down at the Millennium Rod in his hand. **"Then again, Kaiba's ancestor _was_ once the holder of my Millennium Rod. Your necklace somehow interferes with it's magic and prevents me from hurting him. Very well then."**

Marik then lowered down both his arms, as his purple cloak fell down over his shoulders and hides his arms. **"I see now that it's foolish to deal with the likes you both, so I'll go ahead and let the both of you live...for now."**

With that, Marik walked right passed both Gwen and Kaiba and made his way towards the door. It then automatically opens by itself, but before he could exit the room, he turned his head towards the two and said, **"By the way, has anyone ever told you two that you make an interesting couple?"** The Dark Monster just exits the room, laughing his maniac head off as he took off down the hallway, and the door closed right after.

Kaiba scoffed. "Good riddance."

Gwen lowered her head. "Tell me about it." She then leaned her head up and looked back up at Kaiba. "Why are you even _in_ my room, anyways? Coming to brag to me about how we're going to have that deal we discussed? And how you're going to beat me so _badly_ so you can duel Yugi in the next round should he beat LeShawna?"

Kaiba scoffed once again before explaining, "Nice excuse, but no. I saw Marik going into your room and heard you two arguing." He then pushed himself off the wall and places a hand on it as if trying to stand up again. "What were you talking about?"

The Goth girl turned her head away and glared at the floor. "I don't see how any of _this_ is your business, Kaiba," she spat out. "And since when did you cared about me, anyways? If you're still mad at me for using your cards while we were at the Virtual World, you need to let go of stuff like that. I was planning to give those back to you."

"Yes, I'm _still_ mad at you for that, but let's not get off topic," the CEO said with a hint of venom in his tone.

"Well then, why do _you_ care whether Marik tries to get onto me and stuff like..."

Gwen then stopped and widened her eyes once more. She then eyed on the floor and places one of her hands on her other arm, looking uncomfortable. Kaiba blinked and sat in front of her for a moment before realizing what she had just said.

"He...did..._what_?"

Gwen then got up on her feet and made her way over to her bed. She then turned around and sat on it and then eyed on the floor. "As _if_ you cared. You didn't cared what happened earlier and you still don't care about it now." She then lets out a fustrating sigh before she asked, "Can't you think of anyone else other than yourself or Mokuba, Kaiba?"

The CEO ignored what she said and asked again, "What did he do to you?"

Gwen then gripped the sheets on her bed. "Can we just _drop_ it? I don't care about all of this anymore, alright?"

The Goth girl could hear the CEO getting up from the floor, and could hear his footsteps heading towards her, yet she still didn't move. She could feel his eyes looking down at her, and she was now eyeing at his feet, the ends of his cloak right near the floor.

"What did Marik tried to do?"

Gwen then turned her head a little and still let her eyes lay on the floor. She then sighed and decided to tell him, since she knew that Kaiba was not going to let this drop anytime soon. "He was getting uncomfortably close to me and then _licked_ my face. He'd probably get onto me if _you_ hadn't walked in. There. _Happy_, now?"

There was suddenly several seconds of silence between them. Kaiba decided to break the silence as he asked, "Did you thought about it again?"

Gwen then lets out a fustrating growl and immediately got back up on her feet, glaring up at Kaiba as she shouted, "Why should _you_ care? That's personal stuff, Kaiba! You weren't suppose to know all that! _Nobody_ was! Not even your own little brother! He's _too_ young to know that stuff! Why. Would. You. Freakin'. Care?" She then lets out heavy breaths, and then calmed herself down, and then continued, but this time in a calm voice, "What happened years ago was personal. Nobody else cared for me when I needed help.

I never told anyone about that. I was forced to never say anything to hurt anyone." The Goth girl ran a hand through her hair, and tried her best to fight back the tears in her eyes. "So go ahead and say _whatever_ you want. Mock me, yell at me, I don't care about _anything_, anymore. I'll even forfeit my duel if I have to. I don't care about the money and I don't care about your tournament, anymore.

Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with Chris."

Gwen then turned and walked right passed Kaiba, who still hadn't moved from that exact spot where he was standing. Gwen was about to head over to the door when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

"_Don't._"

The Goth girl then turned her head and looked up at Kaiba, who had turned around to face her. Gwen then turned around, his hand still on her wrist, and then glared at him.

"But that's what you want, right, Kaiba? You want me to get kicked out of the tournament just so I'd be out of the way. Is that what I am to you? An _obstacle?_" She then tried to pry her hand away from Kaiba's. "Now let go."

She felt his hand forcing it's grip on her, and so stopped.

"That may be what I'm doing, but you're not an obstacle," the CEO admitted. "And I can't allow you to forfeit from our match."

"_Why?_ Just so you can take your anger out on me, the same way you're about to at Yugi _if_ you were to duel him? You wanted me _out_ of this tournament, so why won't you let me?"

"Because I'm the holder of this tournament, and I say no."

"That's _not_ an excuse, Kaiba," Gwen stated. "I want a sincere answer, and if you can't give me one, then I see no point in talking to you."

The Goth girl then tried to worm her way out of Kaiba's grip, but then the CEO pulled on her wrist and pulled her even closer to him, just so he could see her better.

"If you want a sincere answer, then here it is," Kaiba said. "Giving up now _won't_ solve anything. The only way to let go of your past is to face your future head-on. We _all_ have horrible things to hide in our pasts, importantly the both of us. You know that, from our experiences with Noah." Gwen nodded. "But we can't keep living in our pasts and hide from it. There was also another reason I decided to hold this tournament,_ other_ than to becoming champion and doing what Ishizu asked."

"Then what? What is it that you want to gain from this tournament other than being a stupid champion?" Gwen asked.

Kaiba then lowered his head down, where his face was just an inch a way from Gwen's, so he could make perfect eye contact with her.

"_To escape my stepfather's shadow forever._ I've been walking in his shadows for _far_ too long, and I plan on defeating both Yugi and Marik, claim their Egyptian God Cards, and once again become the number one duelist in the world. Only then will my stepfather, Gozaburo, be nothing more than a passing memory, for what he had done to me."

Gwen's eyes then widened just a tad bit, and then lowered her head down a little, still making eye contact with Kaiba. She then suddenly felt his hand, that was grasping her wrist, sliding up and then took her hand into his'.

"But sulking around and quitting isn't going to get you anywhere, Gwen," Kaiba continued, and Gwen could make out satisfaction from his ocean-blue eyes. "In order to face your fears, you need to face them head on. Be weighed down with regrets and your fears _will_ win. And it's just like I told you last night; a true duelist never backs down from a duel, and you had shown me how close you were to becoming a true one at that.

I don't want you to just give up and waist all that time and energy you spent getting through this far into the tournament, Gwen, and it's not that I would want that or of that deal we both made. A true duelist makes their way till the very end, and I _plan_ to take that extra step. Don't _you_?"

Gwen then lowered her head down and then eyed the floor in deep thought.

**Confessional**

"Is what Kaiba's saying true?" the Goth girl asked, with a confused look on her face, and her cheeks questionably red. "If I give up _now_, will that just show everyone how much of a coward I am? Of course I want to forget what happened in the past. Kaiba wants to, as well, but I don't see how playing a Children's Card Game is going to make that _much_ of a difference. For him, it might be, but for me..."

She then paused for a second before continuing, "For _now_, I'll just take his advice and face what's going to happen head on."

**End of Confessional**

Gwen then looked back up to Kaiba as he asked, "So, are you still thinking about quitting the tournament?"

She then shook her head. "Don't think I can easily give up just like that. I want to be there for everyone in this tournament, so if it's all the same to _you_, I still plan to continue winning this tournament."

Kaiba then leaned back and smirked. "That's more like it. But don't forget..." He then tightened his grip a little on Gwen's hand, but not too hard or too hurtful. "In our duel, I _won't_ be holding back. I'll be giving out everything I have, and I won't go easy on you once I summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Not only will one of us win this duel; it's a duel to the finish. The winner will let go of their past and proceed to the Semi-Finals. The loser will end up with _nothing_."

"You still at that?" Gwen asked, with one of her casual smiles. "If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you'll get."

The CEO then lets go of her hand and then walked past her, the end of his cloak brushing Gwen's legs as he passed. He then stood at the doorway and said, "And one last thing, don't think I'll drop this issue." The Goth girl understood what issue he meant, so she nodded in agreement. The door of her room automatically opened, and so Kaiba took the chance and walked out into the hallway, but before the door could closed, Gwen could already hear a pair of footsteps coming into her room.

"Gwen? Is everything alright?"

She then turned around and saw Yami standing in her doorway. She then nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine. Why?"

"I saw Kaiba leaving your room, and so I thought he's probably trying to _hurt_ you."

Gwen shook her head again. "No, he didn't do anything. We had a..._nice_ discussion." She rolled her eyes away, with her cheeks reddening up. She looked back at the Pharaoh and asked, "So what's up?"

Yami leaned his head down to the floor, and the Goth girl could tell that something was wrong. "Let me guess; it's bad, and it has _something_ to do with Duncan, right?"

Yami nodded. "He has until_ tonight_ to live, unless we can defeat Marik in a duel."

Gwen then lowered her head as well. "Thought so. I had a feeling something like that was about to happen."

Just before Yami could say another word, the Flat Screen television turned on, Chris's voice ringing in the distance. _"Attention, duelists! Please report to the top of the Duel Tower for the next duel consisting of Seto Kaiba going up against Gwen! Photos are encouraged, folks! McLean out!"_ The televisions went off shortly after.

Gwen then lets out a sigh. "If anyone asked, Kaiba did _not_ stop by here."

Yami then looked up towards her and nodded. "You worry about your duel with Kaiba. Don't let anything else worry you."

"And that's _exactly_ what I'm worried about."

"About what?"

"Worrying about how to beat Kaiba."

Yami suddenly got a bright idea. He then asked once more, "I know your suppose to head on over, but what do you say we have a_ little_ trade and boost?"

Gwen looked at him with a confused look on her face, asking, "What trade and boost?"

* * *

Serenity decided to stay behind to watch over Courtney once again, while Téa, Justin, and Trent had decided to watch over Duncan to see if his health would improve. To Joey, he couldn't be prouder of his little sisters and his friends.

And so, he, Yugi, who decided to take over to let Yami rest before his duel, LeShawna, Mai, Geoff, Duke, and Tristan all made it to the top of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Tower, as Chris made his way near the center edge of the duel. Marik was also there, although he was standing on the other side of the field and away from the others. Mokuba was standing right by his brother's side of the field hoping to cheer him on.

Kaiba and Gwen then made it to the arena, and both turned to face each other.

"Alright, dude and dudette," Chris sneered with his evil grin. "Shuffle each other's decks and let us_ begin_ this duel!"

With that, both the CEO and the Goth girl walked up towards each other in the center of the arena and then took each other's decks, and had begun to shuffle.

"Again, I _won't_ be holding back, Gwen," Kaiba stated, his eyes still focusing on shuffling Gwen's deck. Gwen, on the other hand, didn't say a word, for she knew that he was going to give it his all. Kaiba notices her silence, and then begin to ask in a mocking voice, "Oh, what's wrong? No comeback? Not even a rant?" He then lets out a small laugh and smirked to himself, "Or what about a goodluck _kiss_?"

Gwen then lets out a grunt and said, "I appreciate that little _talk_ we had earlier, but there's no way I'm letting you win this. And for the record, the only thing you'll be kissing is at the end of my boot!" Gwen then stopped shuffling the CEO's deck and then looked up to him with her own smirk. "Like what happened back at the Virtual World?"

Kaiba then got done, and his smirk was instantly gone, handing back Gwen her deck. "One time, Gwen. One time."

They both handed each other's decks, as they turned around and headed over near the far ends of the Arena, and turned to face each other from across. The Arena rose up, with both the CEO and the Goth girl activating their Duel Disks.

"Come on, Seto! You can win this!" Mokuba cheered. "Just a couple _more_ rounds!"

Geoff, meanwhile, was holding up a film recorder, with Duke asking, "What's with the camera?"

"Oh, I borrowed it from one of the camera men," the Party Dude explained. "It's something I want to tape to show Duncan if he survives. I don't want him to miss any of this!"

"And when did you-"

"I started recording while we were walking up the stairs."

"...O..._kay_ then."

Everything around Yugi suddenly turned dark blue clouds once more, as he turned over to Yami and said, "Duncan is in a _great_ deal of danger. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to get some help we can get to beat Marik. I'm worried that if Gwen wins, and if she _were_ to face Marik, then who knows what could happen."

Yami nodded, saying, "It's our plan to defeat Marik, so he won't hurt anyone _anymore._ We're going to need some support."

"Exactly."

Back to reality, Kaiba had a smirk returning to his face, saying, "On second thought, a Duel like this can use an appropriate setting. Activate holographic system!"

All of a sudden, everything around the top of the Duel Tower were swirling around, as if they were in an eye of a hurricane. After a moment or two, the whole place outside the arena suddenly turned into a Greek colysseum. Everyone except for Kaiba, Mokuba, and Marik suddenly looked surprised. There were also tons and tons of people wearing Greek clothing, cheering of what's going on.

"Kaiba! Kaiba!"

At these cheers, Gwen was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"In ancient times, Roman Gladiaters would battle to their own doom to see who's the strongest," Kaiba explained.

"Now let's see who can win this!" Chris exclaimed. "The CEO of a multi-billion dollar company Seto Kaiba, versus Total Drama's season one Runner-Up Gwen! Let's see who can advance to the Semi-Final round, and who will take the Egyptian God Card! Draw five cards from your decks and **DUEL!**"


	40. Seto Kaiba vs Gwen Part 1: AV

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, SORRY for not updating this faster. Stupid school and getting into a certain Disney movie and show. X(

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. More mysteries of Gwen's necklace are revealed, and a certain contestant from Revenge of the Island makes a special cameo appearance! You may have to read on to find out who.

* * *

**Chapter Forty:  
Seto Kaiba vs. Gwen Part 1: Another Vision?  
**

Back in the airship, Téa had a chair pulled up and was sitting right by Duncan's bed, and saw his chest rising and falling slow-like. Trent was also standing by her, with a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Do you think it's true, Trent?" the Friendly Girl asked, turning her head. "That Duncan's really gonna..."

"Don't get too down just yet, Téa," the Musician interrupted. "We still have till tonight to beat Marik. Besides, Duncan's tough. I'm sure he'll get through with this."

Téa could tell that something was wrong in his voice, so she turned her head and looked up to him as she asked, "Is something wrong? I can understand if you're scared of Marik."

Trent then lets out what seemed to be a fake laugh and then scratches the back of his head. "M-Me? _Scared_ of Marik? Ha_ ha_! Don't be so ridicules, Téa! As if I'd be scared of that freak!"

Justin, who was looking outside of Duncan's window, turned his head and looked over at the Musician.

"Really? 'Cause it sounds to me as though you _are_ scared, Trent," he teased. "Geoff told me how scared you were when you were scared to face Odion, who we thought was Marik from last night."

"Because I'm still a little shaken from what he did to me and Joey, Justin!" he countered. "If you were in my shoes, just think how'd _you_ feel about now!"

The Hot-Man Candy shrugged. "You have a good point there." He then turned his head towards the window again, but this time, his eyes widened a bit. "Uh, guys? You might want to look out the window here."

Téa and Trent then turned their heads towards Justin, who had moved away from the window to give them room to see what was going on outside, and saw that at the top of the Duel Tower was what seemed to be an outside-look of a coliseum. Both their eyes widened up.

"What's going on up there?" the Friendly Girl asked.

"Either Kaiba's going through extreme measures to beat Gwen..." Trent said, running a hand through his hair.

**Confessional**

"Or I gotta get me to a doctor from that lightning blast last night!" Trent shrieked.

**End of Confessional**

"Let's turn on the TV and see what's going on," Téa said.

With that, Justin grabbed the remote from out of nowhere, and presses the power button.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba: 4000/Gwen: 4000**

"Ladies first," Kaiba said with a smirk on his face, making a hand gesture.

"With pleasure," Gwen said with a glare, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_ and looked at her hand. _I just hope the cards I borrowed from Yami were worth it._

"First, I'll summon one monster in face down defense mode," the Goth girl declared, placing a card horizontally on the Monster Zone _(5)_. "Now it's your turn."

Kaiba drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, "First, I activate Spell Sanctuary!"

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a huge gold portal in the sky above what seemed to be a temple.

"As long as this card remains face up on the field, our Spell Cards will also be used as Quick-Spell Cards," the CEO explained. "And that's not all. This also lets us select one Spell Card from our deck and add it to our hand."

With that, both he and Gwen got out their decks, and picked out a respective Spell card, placing it in their hands _(6; 6)_.

"Then, I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" _(5)_

A sea-creature-like monster with some sort of blue, dark blue, and dark purple body carrying a staff and shield appeared **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650)**.

"And now, Kaiser Sea Horse, attack her face down monster!"

Kaiser Sea Horse lifted it's shield up and strikes down at the face down monster, revealing to be Apprentice Magician, before it disappeared into white pixels.

"Nice try, Kaiba, but you activated Apprentice Magician's special ability," Gwen pointed out. "When it gets destroyed, it lets me summon a two-level Spellcaster monster from my deck."

She took out her deck and looked through it. The Goth Girl choose one out, and slips her deck back in her slot. She then slams the card horizontally face down, as it appears before her.

"So _what_?" the CEO asked, with a smirk on his face. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." _(3)_

He slips two cards into the Spell/Trap zone, and called it a turn.

_I need to stall her long enough until I summon my God Card._

My move, then," Gwen said, drawing a card from her deck _(7)_. "First, I summon the Gemini Elf in attack mode!" _(6)_

Both female elves appeared, getting ready for battle with victory on their faces **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 900)**

"Next, I'll throw two cards face down," Gwen finished, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_. "Gemini Elves, attack Kaiser Sea Horse!"

The Gemini Elf suddenly launched themselves right at Kaiser Sea Horse, but before they could attack, one of Kaiba's face down cards flipped open, the image showing a monstrous armor with a jaw right onto a victim.

"You seemed to be forgetting about my face down cards, Gwen, 'cause I activate Attack Guidance Armor!" the CEO exclaimed. "Which lets me choose a monster that can be attacked instead! So I choose...your face down monster!"

The monster flipped open, revealing to be Ebon Magician Curran, the cute little girl with a Goth Lolita dress with a bunny hat, carrying a whip **(DEF: 0) **The same armor from the image suddenly appears onto her, as she was suddenly struggling from it's grasp. The eyes on it starts to glow red, and before anyone knew it, the Gemini Elves suddenly appeared before her, both of them punching her until she disappeared.

"Fine, I'll end my turn for now," Gwen said, crossing her arms.

Kaiba drew a card from his deck _(4)_ and said, "First, I summon Des Feral Imp in attack mode!" _(3)_

A skeleton-thin like gremlin monster with long sharp claws appeared **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)**.

"Next, I activate my other face down card, Shrink!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing what seemed to be a magnifying glass being used on a monster, as it looks like it was shrinking.

"This can decrease a monster's attack points in half until the end of this turn," Kaiba explained. "And, guess which it is?"

He then let out a small chuckle, while the Gemini Elves' powers were decreasing, energy coming out of them **(Gemini Elf's ATK: 1900 - 950)**.

"Kaiser Sea Horse, attack Gwen's Gemini Elves!"

Kaiser Sea Horse ran over, but before it could strike, Gwen saw this opportunity and said, "Not so fast, Kaiba! I activate my face down card! Negate Attack!"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a blast going into a portal. The same portal from the image appears in front of the Gemini Elves, as Kaiser Sea Horse suddenly stops.

"Let me guess, it stops my monster from attack and ends my battle phase," Kaiba explained. "Don't I already know about it. I'll go ahead and end my turn."

**(Gemini Elf's ATK: 950 - 1900)** Both girls looked at each other and sighed, knowing that their attack strength is back. Gwen drew a card from her deck _(5)_ and thought, _Just what I needed!_

"I sacrifice the Gemini Elf..."

The Gemini Elves suddenly places their hands on their mouths, puckers them, and lifts their hand and blow, looking like blowing air kisses, before they disappear into the light.

"So I can summon the Dark Magician Girl!" _(4)_

The cute, famous female magician wearing black Magician-like robes with pink outlines show up, giving out a playful wink **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**.

"And next, attack Kaiba's Des Feral Imp!" the Goth Girl instructed. "Dark Burning Attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl lifted her scepter up, twirls it around, and unleashes a powerful beam. It was shot straight at Des Feral Imp, and made a direct target before it disappeared **(Kaiba's LP: 4000 - 3600)**. Because of this, Kaiba let out a glare.

"I'll place one card face down..." Gwen continued, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, as it appears vertically right next to her other face down card. _(3) _"...And end my turn."

**Confessional**

"The cards I traded with Yugi better work," the Goth girl commented with a concerned look on her face. "If Kaiba summons his Blue Eyes or summons Obelisk...the plan _has_ to work."

**End of Confessional**

Kaiba places a card onto his deck, and when he did, a powerful surge suddenly strike all over his body, feeling a heartbeat. When he felt that, a smirk suddenly grew on his face.

_There it is,_ the CEO thought. _The one and only card that can end this Duel. My Egyptian God Card!_

He quickly drew a card from his deck _(4)_, and saw that he was right. Kaiba then suddenly began laughing, as Gwen suddenly looked creeped out at this. Kaiba looks over at her and said,

"This is it, Gwen! This Duel is _over_! First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Des Feral Imp!" _(3)_

The Ankh symbol suddenly appeared, as Des Feral Imp came back.

"Then, Kaiser Sea Horse has a special ability," Kaiba explained. "It can be offered as two sacrifices if the monster I tribute summon is a LIGHT-attribute. And it is! I sacrifice both him and Des Feral Imp to bring out your worst nightmare!" _(2)_

Gust of wind suddenly appeared all around both monsters, forming a huge tornado. Everyone suddenly covered their heads with their arms to block out the wind. Kaiba slams the card onto the Monster Zone, and with that, the monsters on his side of the field disappeared. Everyone in the sidelines looked around, as the clouds in the sky suddenly formed together and suddenly turned dark gray.

"Where is it?" Gwen asked.

"Uh...guys?" Yugi slowly asked.

Joey turned his head and asked, "Yes, Yug'?"

"Did Kaiba just summoned what I think he summoned?"

There was suddenly a loud roar, as Kaiba yelled, _**"It's here right now!"**_

Everyone looked up at the sky and suddenly saw a huge shadowy figure heading towards the Coliseum. Once it emerges from the clouds and stands behind it's master...there stood one of the three Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk the Tormentor! **(ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)** Gwen suddenly have a fearful look on her face.

"Aww, what's wrong, Gwen? Are you afraid of my beast that will end this Duel?" Kaiba tauntingly asked. "Well it will! I'm not holding back! I will defeat you, clearing my way to have my Duel with Yugi!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Airship, Justin, Téa, and Trent were watching in horror, as they saw what is going on out there. The Hot-Man Candy looked outside and saw that it was all real, as Obelisk the Tormentor is poking out of the Coliseum.

"This is _bad_, guys," Justin spoke up, turning his head towards the two. "Kaiba just summoned that Egyptian God Monster of his!"

"Oh no!" Téa said. "Then that means that Gwen is done for! She'll be out of the tournament in no time!"

Trent couldn't help but look at his ex-girlfriend on the television, with somewhat of a concerned look on his face.

"Gwen, hang in there," he whispered. "I know you can beat it. I _just_ know it!"

* * *

"It's over! Obelisk the Tormentor! Take down her Dark Magician Girl with Fist of Fury!"

Obelisk The Tormentor lifted its arm out, his fist burning with energy. A sweat drop fell down on Gwen's forehead, and thought, _This has to work!_

"Activate face down cards!" she exclaimed.

Both cards flipped open in front of her, the left image showing a crystal stone emerging from a star-pointed symbol while the other shows the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl Combining their powers. The Dark Magician Girl turned her head, and suddenly felt excited.

"First up, Sage's Stone!" Gwen explained. "If there's a Dark Magician Girl on the field, it let's me summon Dark Magician from my hand or deck!"

She quickly took out her deck, found a card she needed, places the deck back into the slot, slams the card onto the Monster Zone, and the blue-robed magician with green skin with shoulder-length blonde hair coming out of it appears, the Dark Magician Girl looking happy to see him **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).**

"And last but not least, my other Spell Card, Dark Magic Twin Burst! If I have both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl out on the field, my Dark Magician's attack points gets increased by the attack strength of the Dark Magician Girl! Just enough to wipe out, Obelisk!"

Both Magicians slams their staffs against each other, the Dark Magician Girl sharing her energy towards the Dark Magician **(Dark Magician's ATK: 2500 - 4500)**. Kaiba suddenly have a shocking look on his face.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yeah," Gwen said in a low tone, with a casual smile on her face. "Now go! _Attack Obelisk the Tormentor!_"

Both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl flies up towards the glowing fist that Obelisk was about to deliver, as they both slammed their staffs against each other with energy glowing. As soon as it stops charging, it suddenly unleashes a blast, and attacks straight at Obelisk's fist. The energy from the staffs suddenly grew a little bigger, sweat forming on both Magician's faces. Unexpectedly, Gwen's necklace, Marik's Millennium Rod, and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle suddenly started glowing at the exact same time.

"My necklace!"

**"My Rod!"**

"My Puzzle!"

Meanwhile, back at the battle, the beams forming together suddenly starts glowing, as it grows brighter and brighter until it suddenly covers up the entire Coliseum, the virtual audience screaming and gasping.

_"WHAT'S GOING ON?"_ Kaiba yelled. _"THIS ISN'T HOW THE HOLOGRAMS IN OUR DUEL DISKS SHOULD WORK!"_

Everyone suddenly covered their eyes, but when at least Gwen expected, she suddenly heard screaming. Not from the gang or from the audience...but from both Kaiba and Yami themselves. As soon as this happens, everything blacks out.

* * *

Gwen slowly opens her eyes, groaning out of pain. It's as if she was thrown into the ground by someone or something. She pushes herself up with her arms, and looks around, hoping to still be at the Duel Arena...but she was wrong. All around her, there was nothing but darkness. Darkness in the skies, around what seemed to be villages that looks destroyed, and looks as if it was deserted.

"Where am I?" the Goth Girl asked herself. "Where is everyone?"

She then stood up on the ground, but suddenly found out that her entire body was see through, but not that much, with a white glow surrounding her. She looked around her surroundings once more.

"What is this place?" she asked. "It looks kind of like...Egypt?"

All of a sudden, Gwen suddenly heard as if someone was sobbing. She looked around, and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She suddenly saw what seemed to be someone placing white lillies right by destroyed buildings. Gwen walked up to get a closer look at the person, and saw that this person seemed to be a girl around her age, with Egyptian-tan skin, long pale blonde hair that reaches to her, and is wearing a shoulder-less white dress with long sleeves that reached to her finger, with a gold strap on the collar of her dress above her chest, gold bands on her waist, and sandles with multiple strapson her legs. She has her hands on her face, crying of what's going around her. The Goth Girl could make out something gold around and on her neck, but something doesn't add up.

Gwen could hear footsteps, and when she looked at the source, she gasped. That same girl she saw in that vision last night. The one who has the same necklace as her, and looks exactly like her!

_It's that same girl!_ Gwen pointed out. _Oh crap, I'm probably dreaming again. None of this is real, I know it!_

The girl stopped right behind the blonde hair girl, the wind sweeping past her long black hair.

"You okay?"

The blonde hair girl sighed, and said, "No! Not while all of _this_ is going on? What that...that _devil_ has done to our people!"

She lifted her arms down, and to Gwen's surprise once more, the Blonde Hair girl was wearing the Millennium Necklace! She is also wearing a gold neckband with the same eye symbol on the Millennium Items. The girl, who is similar to Gwen, behind her places a hand on her necklace, and it was starting to glow. The same thing was happening to the neckband, followed by the necklace.

"You should've saw what's going to happen through the Millennium Necklace, did you?" the girl asked. "The Pharaoh gave it to you. From what I heard, Isis told him before she was killed, that she has been wanting to pass the item to you. You are, after all, carrying the next heir to the kingdom."

The glowing in all three items stopped, as the Blonde Girl stood up. From what Gwen didn't notice from before that she has a baby bump on her stomach. It looks as if she was five-to-six months into pregnancy.

_Wait, the next heir?_ the Goth girl thought. _So, Yami is the Pharaoh, and does that mean that he was going to be...a dad? No, don't take this serious. This is all just a dream! When I wake up, I'll either be back at the Tower, or back in my room with my door completely lock with no random people bursting in! Yeah, that's it. 'Till then, guess I have nothing better to do than to watch this._

The Blonde Hair girl opened her eyes, revealing it's color of beautiful pale blue. She looks down at the bump, and places a hand on it, suddenly feeling a warmth feeling coming from it. Tears suddenly ran down her eyes once more.

"I know," she said. "That's what I'm worried about, also. If the Pharaoh doesn't defeat him, then the heir will grow up in a world that is dying."

The girl places a hand on the pregnant girl's shoulders, and said, "He will defeat him, Dawn. I'm sure of it."

_Dawn?_ Gwen thought. _Is that her name?_

The Blonde Hair Girl, Dawn, turned around and said, "I hope so! He has to defeat him. The Millennium Necklace shows me the battle between him and other priests fighting him-"

"That's probably going on now," the girl interuppted.

"-But I didn't see the outcome of the ultimate battle," Dawn finished. "Oh, I wish my sister was here. She would know what to do. She is, after all, the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

_Blue Eyes?_ Gwen freaked. _Is that what she's talking about? Was that...the mysterious girl in that vision last night?_

"Yes, Kisara," the girl said, nodding her head. "She is so agile and graceful. She died of a young age, willing to protect the one she loved. Master Seto."

"And her spirit lives on within that beast, Priest Seto is now the master of the dragon," Dawn continued.

The girl slowly took Dawn's hands into hers, saying, "Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it. And please be careful. You, your child, and Master Seto are the only living people the Pharaoh has left. If something were to happen to any of you, then who would only know what happen."

Dawn slowly nods her head, as the girl withdrew her hands and said, "Now come. We need to see the damage that's happening so far. Stay near me at all times, okay?"

"S-_Sure_."

With that, both girls started walking off into their next destination, their hair and the girl's cape blowing in the wind. Before Gwen could make out what is going to happen next, another bright light suddenly appears. All of a sudden, like from last time, she was taken into another place...and that it was raining. Also, it looks as if she is in somewhat of an aftermath, and is suddenly standing right in front of a pyramid and what seemed to be a kingdom. And from the shouts, battle cries, attacks, and fire dying down from the rain, it doesn't look good.

_"Gwen!"_

The Goth girl suddenly turned her head, and, to her surprise, saw Yami running up towards her with Kaiba just walking. They also look see-through with a bright glow around them as well.

"Yami, Kaiba," Gwen spoke.

The Pharaoh quickly stopped right in front of her and said, "Gwen, your in this too?"

"Yeah, and I'm not even sure why," Gwen said, crossing her arms. "This all has to be a dream. I know it is. Nothing like this ever happen in the history books."

"You and me both," Kaiba said, finally catching up to the both of them. "This has to be some kind of trick your hocus-pocus necklace did and Yugi interferring with our Duel. It has to be an illusion!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Yami angrily snapped, glaring at both the Goth girl and the CEO. "I don't think this is a dream. Something is going on here, and whatever it is, Gwen's necklace, Marik's Rod, and my Puzzle seemed to have been showing us something."

Gwen turned her head away, and asked, "Well while we're on topic, can we check out the battlefield?"

Yami calmed down and said, "Sure."

"It's not like we've got anything _better_ to do around here," said Kaiba.

All three of them started walking through what seemed to be the gates of the kingdom, and when they reached inside, what is going on suddenly shocks them. There really was a battle going on, and it looks as if the heroes team is winning. There are various warriors laying on the ground, blood flowing out of each of them. But right before Gwen, what she saw has her eyes widen. There stood the same blonde hair girl, Dawn, looking as if she just finished off a bunch of guards somehow in just one blow, as the fires die down thanks to the rain.

_"Dawn!"_

The Blonde Hair Girl turned around and, to Gwen's surprise once more, the same girl that looks like her running up towards Dawn. She stopped right in front of her, but while they were conversing, Yami couldn't help but look surprised at the girl talking to Dawn, and asked,

"Gwen...is that you?"

Kaiba looked surprised as well, saying, "Wait a minute, I _know_ her!"

Gwen turned her head and asked, "You do?"

"Yes," the CEO replied. "She's that same girl I saw in that dream last night! She...she looks a lot like you, Gwen."

The Goth girl turned her head back, crosses her arms, and said in a sarcastic manner, "No, really?"

When both girls were talking about the damage that is happening so far the Girl then realized something, and said, "_Crap!_ Master Seto...he's still in the kingdom." She turned her head back to Dawn and said, "Call out the Dark Magician if any more of the boss' men are coming. I'm going into the kingdom to search for Master Seto."

The Blonde Hair Girl nodded, saying, "R-right. But first."

She pulls her arms back and places her hands on the back of her neck. She unattached the neckband and held it out for the girl.

"Borrow this," Dawn suggested. "This could help you."

The girl took the neckband and said, "Okay, thanks."

She wraps the neckband around her neck and withdrew. Both the neckband and the necklace started to give out a glow before it stopped. With that, both girls went off in their seperate ways, Dawn running past Yami, Gwen, and Kaiba, not even noticing their presence, while the girl ran off into the kingdom. Gwen couldn't help but wonder what is going on, and before any of the boys knew it, the Goth girl ran off from the both of them and was starting to follow the girl who looks identical to her into the kingdom.

"Gwen! Where are you going?" Yami loudly asked.

Gwen didn't answer. Instead, she ran into the kingdom and disappeared into darkness. Kaiba suddenly ran off after her, with Yami going along with this and ran right behind the CEO.

* * *

The girl ran through the halls, the torches lighting up the whole place with it's fires.

"_Master Seto!_" she yelled. "Where are you?"

Meanwhile, not too far from her, Gwen was trying to catch up with her, only taking a couple of stops here and there. She leaned her hand on the wall, looked ticked off.

"How are people _running_ these days, anyway?"

After a few seconds, she regained some strength and continued to run. The girl once again disappeared through a huge door in the darkness. The Goth girl continued onward...until she stops and walks in. She looked around her surroundings. It looks like the same throne room like the vision from last night, but it looks all crumbled up and half destroyed, the cieling missing a huge chunk of the roof, rain pouring down through it.

Gwen slowly walked in, and quickly found the Girl looking around, looking upset of what happened to the place. She stopped as she saw someone on the ground. She gasped and ran up.

_"Master Seto!"_

The Goth girl continued to walk until she stops to get a closer look. It turns out that it was that same guy from the vision, who looks just like Kaiba! She watches as the Girl knelt down right near her master, grabbed him by the shoulders, lifted him up, and turns him over so his back was on the ground.

_"Gwen!"_

Gwen turned half her body around and saw Kaiba and Yami finally catching up to her. They both stopped their tracks right next to her, with the Pharaoh having a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"How should I know, Yami?" Gwen asked with a pout. "If this involves any of your memories, then if I have to guess...I'd say this is _probably_ after you left. But this had to be a dream! None of this is real!"

"Would you two just shut up for once and see what's going on?" Kaiba snapped, glaring at both the Goth girl and Yami.

"Master Seto."

The three turned their heads and continued to watch the scenerio in front of them, watching the girl shaking her master, trying to wake him up.

"Seto, wake up!" she pleaded. "Don't die, please! The Pharaoh would want you to...to..."

The girl stopped, as she slowly wraps her arms around her master's shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She shuts her eyes tightly, tears falling on her cheeks.

"You can't die," she whispered. "We can't _win_ this battle alone. Please, we need you. _I_ need you! I...I can't continue on like this...n-not without you. Even after all these years, when you raised me...I have always lo-"

Her speech cuts short when an earthquake suddenly strikes. The Girl quickly places her master down, and stood up. There was a loud growl coming from the shadows, but the trio can't even see what it looks like. The Girl knew who it was and glared. Both her neckband and her necklace started to glow, and her necklace vibrating recklessly. Another earthquake strikes again, but this time, something rose up from behind where Seto was laying down, and on the carving...is none other than the Blue Eyes White Dragon itself.

Kaiba's eyes widened at the sight of his favorite monster, and said, "That's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The same dragon from the carving appears, giving out it's infamous battle growl. Unbeknowtist to the Girl, Seto heard the growl and slowly opened his eyes. When his vision became clear, he saw the dragon flying above him.

"_Kisara..._" he whispered.

"Blue Eyes, protect this kingdom and end his reign of terror once and for all!" the Girl demanded. "White Lightning Attack!"

The Blue Eyes opened up it's jaw, charging up a powerful blast. It then fires it, and attacks it straight at the beast. The beast screams out in agony to the point where Yami, Gwen, and Kaiba had to cover their ears. The shadow of the beast slowly disappeared, with the Girl turning around, and to her surprise, saw Seto sitting up.

She ran over to him and knelt down besides him. They both looked up to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon looking down on them. It gives out another growl before it disappeared. The Girl looked back at her master, and quickly lunges herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Seto, however, remained calm, and tries to look at the Girl's face but to no avail.

The girl slightly pulls herself away from him, saying, "Master, don't scare me like that again."

Seto quickly places a hand on her cheek, smiling at the Girl before him, saying, "The battle's over. Egypt and all of it's people are safe."

Both looked at each other through their eyes, ocean blue eyes meeting abyss black eyes. Before something could happen between them, everything turned black.

* * *

Gwen suddenly woke up and found herself back onto the Dueling Arena. She was laying on her stomach, and was trying to find balance to stand up back on her feet. The Goth girl saw both Magicians right in front of her...and the Egyptian God Monster nowhere to be seen. She looked right over to Kaiba, and saw that he was looking tramatized, one of his hands running through his hair.

**Confessional**

"The scary part's over, that's _all_ I know," said Gwen. "It all _has_ to be a dream! If it were in the history books, then people like me would've known! But _still..._"

She suddenly felt her heart being tugged once more. She starred onto the ground and clutched onto her necklace.

"That neckband that Dawn girl was wearing..." she muttered. "Can it be one of the mysteries to my necklace?"

The Goth girl suddenly felt it again. That same feeling she felt when she first thought Kaiba and Ishizu were together.

"But...w-who's Kisara?"

Gwen looked up to the camera, asking once more, "Why am I so uptight?"

She quickly stood up and yelled, _**"Who the heck is Kisara?**_"

**End of Confessional**


	41. Seto Kaiba vs Gwen Part 2: OaT

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **This is probably yet another longest chapter ever...and probably a bunch of junk that might make the readers really confuse and ask me questions about it XD.

I might update the next chapter sometime before Friday. I'm planning on going up to Washington to end my Spring Break vacation (yeah, I'm on Spring Break!). So again, enjoy, and please NO flames!

* * *

**Chapter Forty One:  
Seto Kaiba vs. Gwen Part 2: Offers and Trusts**

**(Kaiba's LP: 3600 - 3100)** Obelisk the Tormentor may have been destroyed, but the Duel is far from over. Kaiba was gasping his lungs out, looking tramatized of what happened. Gwen looks freaked out, and for some reason, has a somewhat jealous look on her face. Everyone in the sidelines, however, looked confused and shocked.

"What happened _just_ now?" Joey asked.

"What happened to that Egyptian God Thing-A-Ma-Jig?" Geoff asked too.

Everything turned into a darkish blue cloudy place once more around Yugi, as he turned around and spotted Yami right in front of him, gasping with a shocked look on his face.

"Pharaoh, what happened?" the Young Boy asked.

Yami leaned his head up, and said, _"I saw some things. Whatever is going on with Marik's Millennium Rod, Gwen's necklace, and my Puzzle, there seemed to be a strange connection going on here."_

_"What did you saw?"_ Yugi asked, with a cute concerned look on his face.

The Pharaoh fully stood up, and said, _"I saw a vision of what seemed to be back three thousand years ago. All of Egypt was destroyed, and there were stone statues of Obelisk and Slifer. And what really caught my attention was that battle. I know that it was part of my memories because I saw myself and Kaiba fighting against each other. I think it might have something to do with our destined battle. And there's one thing that I've figured out...if we don't have our Duel with Kaiba during the finals, then our destine duel will have to wait another day."_

"You sure?"

Yami nodded, saying, _"If Gwen takes him out, it doesn't matter rather we won't have to deal with him or not. But that doesn't mean that we're destined to be rivals for all eternity. We will have our fated Duel soon. I'll be sure to it."_

_"By the way, Pharaoh,"_ Yugi continued. _"What else did you saw?"_

* * *

"Did you guys just saw that or was it just me?" Justin shrieked, pointing at the flat screen.

"Yeah!" Trent said, looking excited. "Gwen just took out that monster! She now has what it takes to beat Kaiba out of his own tournament."

Tea looked over to Trent, and said with a smile on her face, "Yep. She's gonna beat Kaiba into next year."

* * *

Gwen watches as Kaiba fully stood up, and asked, "Kaiba, did those, uh..._dreams_ mean anything?"

The CEO instantly shot a glare at her before replying, "No. All of that has to be some hocus-pocus nonscence to mess with my head. You, Yugi, and Marik!"

"Oh that's right, blame it on the girl who don't know _anything_ about what the heck's been going on," said Gwen, crossing her arms. "As far as I know, those are just dreams. Fantasy that seems to suit it. If any of the stuff we saw happens in the history books, then everyone in the whole freakin' world would've known by now!"

In the sidelines, everyone looks confused about what Kaiba and Gwen were talking about.

"What are they mean by _'dreams'_ and _'fantasy?'_" Mai asked.

"Maybe this Duel is getting to the both of them," Duke suggested. "I mean, since that blast that took down Obelisk and everything."

Yami suddenly appears right next to Yugi once more and said, _"Those visions actually happened! I can't believe both of them are denying of what they saw."_

"Calm down, Pharaoh," Yugi assured. "Knowing Gwen, since she and everyone else knew about the powers and magic around them because of the Millennium Items, I'm sure that she'll get through with it eventually. And thanks to that necklace of hers, she'll come around. But Kaiba...he needs to have a _bunch_ of serious conversations to get it through his head."

The Pharaoh sighed, and said, _"I guess. We'll see what comes up."_

Yugi nodded and said, "Right."

Back at the Dueling Arena, the conversation continued as Kaiba said, "Now your speaking my language. All of that is nothing _more_ than illusions to mess with our heads. I'm even surprised that we got some more stuff in common than I thought."

Gwen suddenly paused and turned her head away, her cheeks suddenly starting to become red.

"Uh, yeah," she said, before looking back at the CEO across from her. "And since I destroyed your Obelisk the Tormentor, I'll go ahead and end my turn." **(Dark Magician's ATK: 4500 - 2500)**.

"Right," Kaiba said, lifting his fist up. "Let's go ahead and get on with this Duel, and to clear my way to duel Yugi."

He drew a card from his deck _(3)_ and said, "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." _(1)_

The CEO slips two cards into the Spell/Trap zone, as they appear in front of him. Gwen drew a card from her deck _(4)_ and thought, _I need to think this out. Kaiba has two face down cards out on the field._ _Just hope I know what I'm doing._

"Dark Magician, attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

Dark Magician twirled around his staff and targets it directly at Kaiba. As soon as he released a blast, two of the face down cards flipped up in front of him, one of the images showing a neck-sized ring with grenades attached to it while the other shows a wheel attached to four small shields. It suddenly attaches itself around the Dark Magician's neck, as it grabs onto it and struggling it's way out, the Dark Magician Girl watching in axioeity.

"I activated my face down cards," Kaiba explained. "First, Ring of Destruction destroys the attacking monster, and we both take damage equal to it's attack points. However, with my Ring of Defense in play, it will protect me from the damage!"

The grenades on the ring attached to the Dark Magician went off and exploded, causing him to be destroyed **(Gwen's LP: 4000 - 1500)**.

"But that doesn't stop me from attacking you with the Dark Magician Girl," Gwen said. "And she came with a special ability. If there's a Dark Magician in the graveyard, she gains an _additional_ three hundred attack strength!"

The Dark Magician Girl gave out a playful wink, her strength growing slightly **(Dark Magician Girl's LP: 2000 - 2300)**.

"Now attack his life points directly!" Gwen shouted. "Dark burning attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl targets her staff straight at Kaiba and unleashed a blast right at him, the CEO writhing in slight pain **(Kaiba's LP: 3100 - 800)**.

"Did you guys just see that?" Yugi asked.

"Sure did, bro!" Geoff cheered.

"One more attack like that and Kaiba's out of here," said Duke.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Gwen said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_.

Kaiba drew a card from his deck _(2)_ and smirked, "Alright, I play Pot of Greed which let's me draw two new cards from my deck." _(1)_

He drew two cards _(3_) and said, "First, I activate Silent Doom!"

The CEO slips the card into the Monster Zone, the image showing a hand glowing from it. And with that, Kaiser Sea Horse appeared in front of him in face up defense position **(DEF: 1600)**.

"And now it's ability activates," Kaiba said, still with that smirk on his face. "You know what it does, right? I can sacrifice it to summon a LIGHT-attribute monster if it requires two sacrifices! So I sacrifice it so I can summon..."

Gwen's eyes widen in shock, thinking, _Oh no, not again!_

"To bring out _Blue Eyes White Dragon!_"

Kaiser Sea Horse disappeared, and when anybody expected it, the same exact monster from those visions with blue eyes and white scale appear behind it's master. It roars out it's battle cry, looking hungerly at the Goth girl **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

"Now go, attack her Dark Magician Girl! With White Lightning Attack!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon opened up it's jaw and charges up a beam with lightning all over it. Once that happens, it unleashes it and hits right at the Dark Magician Girl. She screamed out in pain before she disappeared **(Gwen's LP: 1500 - 800)**. The audience in the stadium cheered with excitement afterwards. Kaiba chuckled at the scenerio in front of him.

"Oh look, we're_ tied_," he said in a mocking tone. "Are you ready to back down?"

The Goth girl shook her head from side to side and said, "No, but are you sure you have this plan all right in your head?"

She drew a card from her deck _(4)_ and said, "First I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician!" _(3)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an Egyptian Ankh. The Dark Magician rose up, standing in front of his master for battle **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**

"Then I summon one monster face down and place another card face down," Gwen continued, placing a card onto the Monster zone and slipping another one into the Spell/Trap zone _(1)_. "Now it's your turn."

Kaiba drew a card from his deck _(1)_, looked over, and said, "It's over! First, I activate Card of Demise!" _(0)_

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone and it flips open in front of him, the image showing a hooded man carrying a handful of Duel Monsters cards through the hole of the guillitine, his arm under the razor.

"This let's me draw five new cards from my deck, but at the cost of it, I discard my entire hand in five turns," the CEO explained, drawing five cards from his deck _(5)_. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" _(4)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing two demon-like creatures forming together.

"This lets me fuse together my Blue Eyes, along with two other Blue Eyes White Dragons, to form an even powerful monster!" _(2)_

Two other Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared, as the same dark gray clouds from before began swirling over the stadium. Thunder came crashing down on the dragons, and after a moment or two, Gwen looked before her with fear showing from her eyes.

_"The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_ she pointed out.

"That's precisely it!"

The huge, three headed, white scaled Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon flew above it's master, looking over at her with hunger in their eyes **(ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800)**.

"This is it," Kaiba said, looking over to Gwen with a smirk on his face once more. "This was the ultimate beast that devoured your punk friend a week back. And now it returned and your it's next victim on the list. And it's a good thing too, since you don't cling on to giant rocks and fairy tales unlike Yugi."

Gwen has a confused look on her face, asking, "And what's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Because of what's going on around you," Kaiba started to explain. "You seemed to be aware of these hocus-pocus nonsense from Yugi and Marik, even from your strange necklace, but never made a big deal out of it. And like me, these so-called visions are nothing but illusions to mess with us. Why did you persist of hanging out with Yugi and those other reality show contestants you can't stand?"

The Goth girl has a confused look on her face. She turned to face the others in the sidelines, also confused, and yet angry.

"What does he mean by that?" Joey asked. "Gwen, don't listen to a word that rich boy say, okay?"

Before Gwen could speak up, Kaiba interrupted and said, "And now your taking his advice?" The Goth girl turned around to face the CEO before he continued. "I see some potential in you, Gwen. If it wasn't for these geeks, you would've done this better on your own."

LeShawna suddenly got angry and yelled, "That's it! I'll show him why we're not geeks!"

Before she can lounge herself to the Dueling Field, both Mai and Duke grabbed onto her by her arms, pulling her away.

"Let me at him! Let. Me. _At him!_"

"Wake up," Kaiba continued, crossing his arms. "These so-called friends of yours don't even _like_ who you really are. Your just the person they need to depend on to use you to help take down Marik's goons, so that Yugi can be the one to take him out."

"No!" Gwen yelled. "Your lying, Kaiba!"

"Am_ I_?" the CEO asked, with a smirk on his face. "Think about it. They depended on you to take down Heather and those other Rare Hunters, who they also work for Marik, all so that Yugi can take over from there. No wonder why they don't care for your well being. What makes you think that I saved your life from drowning yesterday back at the pier?"

"**WHAT?**" the Goth girl shrieked.

"You mean money bags here saved her?" Joey asked with a confused look on his face.

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Gwen asked, taking a couple of steps back. "Why are you even telling me all of this? Just so I can step down?"

"Nonsense," Kaiba scoffed. "Did you even saw what happened in my past back in the Virtual World? Once I defeat Yugi and to take the Egyptian God Card from him, I can forget about _everything_ in my past. It's not about revenge, but to move on. I remember Mokuba and I being sent to the Orphanage after our parents died. We were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba and lived an ugly life because of him! My past is full of anger and hate and it was all his fault! But then he lost KaibaCorp., and I took over and made it even better! Once I defeat Yugi, my future will begin there. And what better way to begin than with my company, my brother...and_ you_."

Gwen's eyes widen in shock, and took another step back. Her cheeks turned red once more, rubbing her hand against her arm.

"I'm offering you one last chance," Kaiba said, lifting up his hand. "If you give up this Duel, you can turn your back on these dweebs, and you can join me. I'll give you what those geeks never give you. What do you say?"

The Goth girl rolled her eyes, thinking of what the CEO just said.

**Confessional**

"Is it true what Kaiba said?" Gwen asked. "I'm not even sure what to do or say anymore. And now he wants me to be by his side if he defeats Yugi? Oh, what am I _going_ to do?"

All of a sudden, there were suddenly banging sounds coming from the ceiling. Once it stopped in the middle of the room, the door on the ceiling opened up, and Yugi's head popped out.

"Gwen, thank goodness."

"Yugi?" the Goth girl asked with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing in the ceiling vents?"

"I tried to walk in, but the door is locked," the Young Boy explained. "So Joey and Tristan helped me think of a way to get in here, and the vents are our only options."

"But why-"

"Gwen, just listen to me, okay?" Yugi asked. "Don't listen to Kaiba! I mean sure we depended on you, but that doesn't mean that we're using you or don't even care for your well-being. You've been a great help to all of us, even when we didn't ask for it. Even when you decided to duel Heather in the Shadow Game, despite how dangerous it is. You are an honest and caring person I ever met. Your even like a sister I _wish_ I had. Mai and LeShawna felt the same way. But if it helps, if you choose Kaiba's offer and make yourself feel better, then I'll support you all the way. Regardless of what the situations are, I won't be angry or upset at you. I promise."

The Goth girl rolled her eyes away, trying to decide on her decision. Man, why are people giving her way too many things to decide on possible life changes? She then gave out a friendly smile and looked back up at Yugi.

"Your right," said Gwen. "Thanks, Yugi. You know, I always see you like a brother too."

Yugi has a cute confused look on his face, asking, "Thanking me for _what?_ For that offer Kaiba has?"

**End of Confessional**

Gwen looked back at Kaiba with a casual smile and said, "You know, I really appreciate the deal, Kaiba..."

Everyone looked horrified, before the Goth girl finished, "...but I'm gonna have to go with _no_ for an answer." They then sighed with relief.

"So your willing to _deal_ with them?" Kaiba asked, lifting his hand down. "Then so be it. I offer you a deal, but now I'll finish you off once and for all! Blue Eyes, attack her Dark Magician and the rest of her life points!"

"Not so fast, Kaiba!" Gwen quickly said. "Activate Trap card! Magician's Scapegoat!"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing an Apprentice Magician taking a blast attack for the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl instead.

"If I have either a Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl and another monster out on the field, my monster gets destroyed instead and ends your Battle Phase!"

The monster flips open, showing Mystical Beast Cerberus. It ran over in front of the Dark Magician and gets hit with the blast, disappearing into pixels.

"And since it was in Defense Mode, my Life Points are safe."

"Whatever," Kaiba said. "I'll end my turn for now. Draw your last pathetic card so we can end this!"

The Goth girl drew a card from her deck _(2)_...and _smiled._

"You think you can defeat me the same way you defeated Duncan?" she asked. "I activate _Fighting Alone!_"

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing the warrior similar to Gwen going to engage in battle. "By paying half of my life points **(Gwen's LP: 800 - 400)**, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard, and by discarding one card from my hand, I activate one of it's effects. And I choose to draw two cards from my deck since I only discarded one." _(0, 2)_

A pink light suddenly brighten up, and out came the Dark Magician Girl, appearing right next to the Dark Magician **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**.

Kaiba only smirked, saying, "So what? Their not even strong enough to take down Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"That's where your wrong, Kaiba," said Gwen. "Now I activate Exchange!" _(1)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing two hands trading cards.

"This let's us trade one card from our hand," the Goth girl explained, stepping onto the Dueling Arena. "And once their used or if the Duel is over, they go back to our respective decks or graveyard."

Kaiba too stepped onto the Dueling Arena until they faced against each other, and offered her his hand. Gwen took one of them, and she handed him the only card she has in his hand. They both went back to their respective spots, as Gwen says,

"And now I'm about to activate it!"

Kaiba suddenly shot her a glare before the Goth girl continues, "I activate De-Fusion!"

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing two monsters splitting up. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon suddenly turned back into the regular three Blue Eyes White Dragons. **(3x ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

"Since it splits up your three Blue Eyes, now I activate one last card to end this," Gwen said, pressing a button on the Disk in which it flipped open in front of her, the image showing the Dark Magician exchanging energy.

The Dark Magician looked over to the Dark Magician Girl and shot out energy from it and onto her. Instead of being destroyed, however, the Dark Magician Girl suddenly turned bright purple, her attack strength rising **(ATK: 2000 - 4500)**.

"What are they doing?" Kaiba maniacally asked.

"Dark Spiral Force," said the Goth girl. "If I have a Dark Magician on the field, I get to double up a monster of my choosing's attack strength by the same number of the Dark Magician's attack points until the end of my turn. Now go! Dark Magician Girl! Wipe out one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes and the rest of his life points!"

"_**NO!**_" Kaiba yelled.

"Dark burning attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl flew up into the air excitedly, spinning around her staff before pointing it at one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and unleashed a powerful blast at it. It screams out in agonizing pain before disappearing into pixels, the other two Blue Eyes disappearing right between it **(Kaiba's LP: 800 - 0)**. Mokuba watches on with tears in his eyes, Marik watching with amusement, and everybody cheering.

"This Duel is officially over, Kaiba" said Gwen.

"No...there must be some mistake!" Kaiba yelled.

Everything around him suddenly turned into purple-ish, as Kaiba was lost in his train of thoughts.

_Battle City was suppose to be my tournament,_ he thought. _It was suppose to be rigged just so I can win this. _

The CEO looks up and sees the man responsible for making his past a living hell, followed by the Duel Tower.

_I want to forget about my past involving my step father, and my plan to defeat Yugi to regain my place as the world's number one Duelist in the entire world on top of my Duel Tower. But instead..._

Right in front of him, Kaiba suddenly imagines Gwen, her back facing him.

_She gets in the way of my plans! She ruined everything for me!  
_

Everything around the both of them suddenly turned into dark-ish blue clouds, and the Goth girl turned around to face the CEO, and opened up her eyes, abyss meeting ocean once more. Kaiba lifted up his hand and reaches towards her.

"I was close..." he muttered. "Victory...was in my grasp."

Gwen suddenly turned into a gold color before she disappearing entirely. Kaiba suddenly felt the ground being torn apart and fell in, which makes him snap back into reality.

"It's over..." he muttered once more. "It's done for...I'm nothing."

Chris lifted his arm out and said, "And the winner of this Duel is Gwen! She gets to advance to the Semi-Finals!"

"I won?" Gwen asked, before lifting her arms up. "I _won!_ I can't believe it!"

* * *

"Gwen won the Duel!" Tea shouted with excitement. "She_ finally_ beats Kaiba!"

"_Yes!_" Trent cheered.

With that, both of them wrapped their arms around each other, still cheering on. All of a sudden, they both realized it and pulled away from each other, looking embarrassed.

* * *

The stadium around the Dueling Arena disappeared, and the platform being lowered down. Yugi, Joey, Mai, LeShawna, and Duke ran over towards Gwen, with Mai wrapping her arms around her and pulls her to her chest.

"You won, honey! You did it!" she said.

Gwen pulls herself away from the Hot Chick as Yugi ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, saying, "Gwen, you did it! You get to advance to the Semi-Finals."

The Goth girl slightly pulls herself from Yugi, looking embarrassed and said, "Hold on there, guys. We're not in the finals yet, so keep your cool, alright?"

The Young Boy places a hand behind his head, laughed a little, and said, "Sorry about that. Couldn't help it."

**Confessional**

"You know, if it wasn't for Yugi, I _would've_ forfeit my Duel and leave the others for Kaiba," Gwen pointed out. "He really is a great friend, ya know?"

**End of Confessional**

Gwen turned around and spotted Kaiba, his eyes hidden within his bangs.

"How could I _lose_?" she heard him mutter. "My deck would've been perfect in every way."

The Goth girl turns her back from everyone and walked over towards him. LeShawna wanted to follow her so she could give Kaiba a piece of her mind, but Joey quickly places a hand on her shoulder. Gwen walked in front of Kaiba and places her hands on her hips.

"I have to admit Kaiba, you're a pretty cool Duelist," she said. "But we're not that different in skills, get what I'm saying?"

Kaiba instantly shot a glare at the Goth girl before him and asked, "Is this some kind of pity?"

"Hear me out, okay?" Gwen asked, before she continued. "You lost because of those emotions Heather, Courtney, and Duncan felt. Hatred, jealousy, revenge, greed, you name it."

_What is she babbling on about?_ the CEO thought.

The Goth girl turned her head away, looking back at everyone, before turning back and continuing, "Sure I can't stand some people most of the time, heck even following my own road. But if I had never signed up on this show, then I never would've met Yugi, Joey, and the others. I wouldn't even have met you. But sometimes, in a situation like this, you have to duel for those who would rely on you." She nodded her head. "It's like what you said, like how they seem to use me to get rid of those Rare Hunters so Yugi would have to duel Marik, but that's only because I wanted to help Yugi stop him. If I were to _lose_ to you, you would've been in Yugi's way, and you might get hurt just as I have last round.

For the record Kaiba, I don't let anyone use me. But Yugi wanted my help to face Marik and his Rare Hunter goons because, well let's face it, _bad_. So bad that they might take over the world if we gave them that chance, all because of a Children's Card Game, and we're just one step _closer_ to stopping them. We all have decided to work together to stop all the other Rare Hunters, but we know now that it's up to Yugi to stop Marik. If you did face Marik, it'll be just like the way he took down Duncan and Courtney." Gwen narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't survive a minute with him even if you do have Obelisk the Tormentor."

"I've heard _enough_!" Kaiba snapped at her, as Gwen took a step back. "Sounds like what you're trying to tell me is that I need to depend on others in order to _win_! Just to make things clear, Gwen, I duel for no one but _myself!_ Got it? I do it alone! And if you're so dimwitted to understand that, Gwen, then you're as _stubborn_ as Yugi is!"

The Goth girl stared down at the metal floor deep in thought, and then looked up to Kaiba again. "But then again, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" she asked. Kaiba blinked before she continued. "In case you haven't noticed, Kaiba, we have both been there for each other when we needed help. Like how we have to face those Rare Hunters goons Lumis and Umbra? We were at each other's throats, remember?"

Kaiba nodded. "When I realized we needed to work together to win, you wanted to take them_ all_ on your own. For some time there, I would've done the same thing, but when we were in those tight situations, you allowed me to work with you to help us win that duel. It was our teamwork that let us win that duel..."

Gwen reached down for one of her armwarmers and pulled it down, revealing the bandages wrapped around her wrist, a reminder of what had happened after that duel the day before.

"And keep our skins _intact_. Or what happened at the pier. You told me you saved me, right? If you were _really_ coldhearted, you would've just simply left me down there to die, yet you didn't. When no one else did, you saved my life. I didn't even know that it was you. In a way, I should be thankful that you did."

Kaiba scoffed. "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Let me finish," the Goth girl said, crossing her arms. "And that duel I had with Heather. It was you who inspired me to never give up, and had told me that a true duelist would see through the end whether they either win or lose. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead or be wandering in the Shadow Realm right about now.

And, what happened back in the Virtual World...but if it'll make things happy for you, I won't admit it flat out."

"Hey, what _did_ happened back in the Virtual World?" Joey called out. "You never actually did tell us what happened, Gwen."

Gwen then turned her head and looked over to Joey as she said, "I'm in the middle of a conversation here, Joey. Don't interrupt!" She then turned her head to face Kaiba again. "And what you told me back in my room. You gave me a reason to never give up, since we won't face our future if we keep living in our pasts; where your stepfather had treated you like his own tool, and...and my own past." She let her arms hang down and walked a few steps towards Kaiba. "You told me that the loser of this duel would have to still wander in the shadows of their horrible pasts, but that doesn't have to be, you know. You live in those shadows because you would _never_ let it go. I won the duel, but that still doesn't make up for what I have been through."

She then lowered her head down and closed her eyes. "If it wasn't for you, then whoever-controls-the-universe only knows where I would be right now. And back in the Virtual World where I was trying to help you..." the Goth girl then opened her eyes and then looked up to Kaiba once more. "There were also times where I was trying to help you, too, to pay back for all the things you've done for me." She then lifts up her hand and gently places it on one of Kaiba's shoulders. "You say you do things for yourself, and yet I don't even see that when everybody else does. Do you get what I'm trying to say, here?"

The CEO turned his head away and focused his eyes on the metal floor of the dueling arena, soaking in all the things Gwen was saying to him. He folded his hands into fists as they started to shake out of anger. He then turned his head back and started glare down at the Goth girl.

"I'll admit, I have no idea what was going through my head all those times that we've been through...but that _doesn't_ give you the right thinking that I'm someone I'm not. And if you think that this whole _'friendship'_ crap is what you're trying to say, then you can forget it! I work alone and I do things by myself! Is that clear?"

Gwen then withdrew her hand from his shoulder and then lowered it down. She then started to glare right back at Kaiba.

"That doesn't give you the right to do so, Kaiba!" she shouted. "And I had never think that you're someone else other than you! At the word _'friendship'_ you mentioned, then that's just it!" She immediately placed a hand in one side of her hair to push it away from her face, as if out of fustration. "I don't even _know_ what we are! Either we're rivals, friends, or...or something _more_ than that, then I just don't know! And if we're not on any of those lines, then why are we even here in the first place?"

She then turned around with her back facing Kaiba, as she leans her head down and closed her eyes. "Why are we at where we are at this point? And try not to bring up that destiny crap, 'cause I don't believe in that stuff, unlike Yugi."

And with that, Gwen began to walk away from Kaiba, since at first she knew that Kaiba wouldn't give her the answers she wanted to know and to hear. But then she stopped in her tracks when she felt a hand being placed on one of her arms. The Goth Girl decided not to turn around, since she didn't even want to see his face at the moment.

Gwen felt Kaiba's hand going down on her arm until it made it's way over her own hand. She then felt his other hand going over the other side of her hand, and felt something being placed into her hand. Gwen knew it was a card, and then Kaiba's hands withdrew from her's. The CEO then walked right past her, the end of his jacket brushing her legs again, and made his way towards the door.

"Come on, Mokuba. We're leaving."

Mokuba then ran over onto the field and caught up with his older brother, as they were walking for the doorway. Gwen then blinked before reaching her hand up to see what Kaiba had given her.

She saw that he had given her Obelisk the Tormentor. She looked up towards Yugi and said, "Hey Yugi?"

The Young Boy walks up towards her and asked, "Yeah, Gwen?"

The Goth girl shows him the card she won from Kaiba, and handed it over to him.

"Here, you _may_ need this."

Yugi quickly lifted up his hand in protest, saying, "I-I can't, Gwen. You won it in a Duel fair and square. It's yours."

"But you wanted all three Egyptian God Cards to help Yami, right?" Gwen asked. "I'm being honest here, Yugi. You may need this if you want to beat Marik and his Egyptian God Card. I don't want to make use to it anyways."

The Young Boy saw that he lost the battle, and took the Obelisk the Tormentor card from her, looking amazed.

**Confessional**

"Thanks to Gwen, I now have _two_ Egyptian God Cards," said Yugi. "Now if I beat LeShawna, we can put an end to Marik's plan!"

**End of Confessional**

"Okay neighborinos, we're doing a half hour intermission," Chris declared. "And then we'll move on to the final match of the second Semi-Final round: Yugi Muto versus LeShawna."

"Boy, I can't wait to Duel you and get a _taste_ of those powerful monsters," LeShawna said, placing her arm around his shoulders.

"I wouldn't be _too_ sure, LeShawna," Yugi said with a friendly smile.

"And that's the end of this epic Duel," Chris announced. "What will happen next between Gwen and Kaiba? Will LeShawna defeat Yugi and his Egyptian God Cards? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Whatever this' special's called!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE:  
(note: video taken after match's end)**

Kaiba was sitting down, sighing and said, "Better be Yugi to win this. He better think of a way to beat Marik if he were to face him in the official Semi-Finals."

He rolled his eyes away before continuing, "But I can't help but wonder about little 'speech' that Gwen presented."

The CEO ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks turning slightly red, and said, "I need some time to work this out."


	42. Yugi Muto vs LeShawna

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **Again, I apologize for taking it so long to update...again. Also, this chapter seemed rushed, so I might want to get back into that whenever I have the chance, 'kay?

So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two:  
Yugi Muto vs LeShawna**

Everyone headed over back to the airship during the half hour intermission, and to see how Duncan's been doing with his health. They walked into his room, greeted by Trent, Tea, and Justin.

"Hey guys, we saw the Duel," said the Musician.

"Yeah, can't _believe_ Gwen took out Kaiba," Joey said with a cocky grin. "By the way, Gwen, where did you get those cards?"

He turned around, and he, along with the others, saw that she wasn't with them. The same goes to Yugi too!

"Hey, where they go?" the Brooklyn-Accent teen asked with a confused look.

"It doesn't matter," LeShawna said, placing her hands on the hem sides of her pants. "I need to prepare for my Duel with Yugi anyways. So how's punk boy doing?"

Tea leaned her head down and tilted it side to side, saying, "_Still_ nothing."

"Figures," Tristan said, glaring his eyes off the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Gwen and Yugi retreated to the Goth girl's bedroom, the Young Boy's cards all over the table, thinking of a strategy to beat LeShawna. Yugi has been examining his cards more carefully, mostly with Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor, while Gwen was sitting on a soft chair as if it was a couch instead.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your cards for a bit, Yugi," the Goth girl said. "You don't think the others will be _mad_, right?"

"I hope not," Yugi said, still focusing on the cards on the table. "If so, they'll understand."

"No, really?" Gwen asked, slumping her body down. "But still...I've been kind of thinking about something..."

"Like what?"

The Goth girl leaned her head up and asked once more, "...What would happen _if_ I took Kaiba's offer instead of winning that Duel? Would that make a big difference?"

"I don't know," the Young Boy shrugged. "Then people would start writing fanfiction romance exploring that what-if scenerio." **[1]**

"Eh, guess your right."

The flat screen television turned on, as both Yugi and Gwen turned their heads and found the Sadistic Host on the screen.

"Attention Duelists, please report back to the Dueling Tower to see Yugi Muto versus LeShawna," he announced. "McLean out!"

And with that, the television switched back off. Gwen looked over at Yugi, as the Millennium Puzzle was glowing a bright gold once more.

**"YU-GI-OH!"**

And within an instant, Yami Yugi appears sitting near the table instead of Yugi. He reaches his arm out and gathers up all of the cards together.

"It looks like I'm up," he said.

* * *

Within a few minutes or so, both Yami Yugi and LeShawna stood on the Dueling Arena, as it starts rising a few feet up. Tea, Justin, and Serenity were nowhere to be seen, and Kaiba and Mokuba were standing on the other side of the sidelines from the gang, and Marik standing near one of the corners.

"So guys, who do you think will win this?" Tristan asked.

"I don't care _who_ wins," Gwen said, crossing her arms. "Yami and LeShawna are great and all, so I guess I'm rooting for_ both_."

Duke turned his head to face her and said, "Yeah, but knowing Yugi, he _might_ be able to win this match. He already has two of the three Egyptian God Cards in his deck."

"Well yeah, and he has to win since he has to beat Marik," Geoff spoke up. "He's the King of Card Games, we have to support him on this."

"But if he beats LeShawna, what if he doesn't Duel Marik?" Trent asked, with a confused look on his face. "What if Gwen or I have to Duel him _instead_?"

Mai places a hand on his shoulder and said, "Relax, sweetheart. Whatever happens...um..._happens_. Get what I'm saying?"

The Musician turned his head away, saying, "Well, kind of."

Back at the Dueling Arena, both LeShawna and Yami finished shuffling each other's decks, and took their places at the ends of the arena.

"Ya ready, honey?" the Ghetto Girl asked, slipping her deck into her Deck Slot.

"More then anything, LeShawna," Yami smirked, also slipping his deck in.

"Duel!"

**Yami Yugi: 4000/LeShawna: 4000**

"Ladies_ first_!" the Ghetto Girl exclaimed, drawing a card from her deck _(6)_. "Hmm...not too shabby. I summon one monster in face down defense mode and that'll be all." _(5)_

She places the card onto the Monster zone, as it appears face down vertically in front of her. Yami drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, "First, I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!" _(5)_

He places a card onto the Monster Zone, a lion-like monster with a horn on it's forehead with sharp claws appear in front of him **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)**.

"Gazelle, attack!"

Gazelle ran over, while LeShawna's face down monster revealed to be what seemed to be just like a Harpie, but with long blonde hair and wearing a black, blue, and pink jumpsuit with angel wings on her arms. She screamed in pain as Gazelle slashes across her chest and disappeared.

"Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," the Pharaoh finished, slipping two cards into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_.

LeShawna drew a card from her deck _(6)_ and smiled, saying, "I activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field!" _(5)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an eye of a tornado blowing away two farmers, a cow, some wood, and trees. The tornado suddenly strikes, as Yami tried to stay at his place, his face down cards being blown away.

"Oh _no!_" he yelled, as the tornado died down.

"Oh _yeah_, baby!" said the Ghetto Girl. "Next, I remove from play my Harpie Girl from the Graveyard in order to summon Silpheed!" _(4)_

There was suddenly a bright glow from the Graveyard slot in LeShawna's Duel Disk, before it stopped and the Ghetto Girl slamming the card onto the Monster zone, a man with purple skin and spiky bright green hair, wearing a white armor similar to Chaos Command Magician, and carrying a small staff with bird wings and an emerald encrusted in it shows up from the brightness of the ground **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 700)**.

"Silpheed, attack that King of Mythical Beasts!" she commanded.

Silpheed raises his staff up, with the wind blowing against Gazelle before it got destroyed **(Yami's LP: 4000 - 3800)**.

"Next, I'll place one card face down and call it a turn!" LeShawna finished, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_.

Yami drew a card from his deck _(4)_, and slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(3)_, the image showing a man emerging from an X on the ground.

"I activate Premature Burial to raise my Gazelle back from the Graveyard at the cost of eight hundred life points," the Pharaoh explained **(Yami's LP: 3800 - 3000)**, as Gazelle rose up in front of him. "Next, I activate Polymerization!"

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing two demon-like creatures forming together. Another monster from Yami's hand shows up on the field, as both that monster and Gazelle began to fuse.

"To fuse together Berfomet from my hand with Gazelle, to form..._Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!_"

A two-headed chimera with angel wings on it's back, one head based on Gazelle and the other based on Berfomet shows up, growling out it's battle cry **(ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800)**.

"Chimera, attack LeShawna's Slipheed, now!"

Chimera flew over and bit Slipheed on the arm before it disappeared into pixels **(LeShawna's LP: 4000 - 3600)**.

"And I activated Slipheed's Special Ability," the Pharaoh explained, slipping his one and only card into the Graveyard slot _(0)_. "I discard a random card from my hand. I'll end my turn."

LeShawna drew a card from her deck _(4) _and said, "First, I activate one of my face down cards! Call of the Haunted!"

One of the cards flipped open in front of her, the image showing a graveyard with fog everywhere. The fog started hovering all over the field until Slipheed rose up, twirling around his staff and getting ready for battle.

"This lets me Special Summon a monster back from the graveyard and I choose Slipheed," the Ghetto Girl explained. "And I'll boost his attack strength with _Cestus of Dalga!_" _(3)_

Two small sword-like weapons appeared, as Silpheed took those into his hand **(Slipheed's ATK: 1700 - 2200)**

**Confessional**

LeShawna wiped a sweat from her forehead and asked, "Who ever knew those rare cards I got from my fans would come and handy, huh?"

**End of Confessional**

"Now attack Chimera!"

Slipheed flew over towards Chimera and slices it across it's body before it disappeared **(Yami's LP: 3000 - 2900)**. With that, Berfomet suddenly shows up in face up defense mode **(DEF: 1800)**.

"You activated Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast's special ability," Yami explained. "When it's destroyed, it automatically lets me summon one of the two monsters that were fused back from the Graveyard. And I choose Berfomet."

"Alrighty, I'll place one card face down and end my turn," the Ghetto Girl finished, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_.

Yami drew a card from his deck _(1)_ and said, "Now I activate Card of Sanctity!" _(0)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing coins falling from the sky with two villagers lifting their hands up and catching some.

"Now we both must draw from our decks until we have _six_ cards in our hands," the Pharaoh explained, drawing six cards while LeShawna drew four _(6_; _6)_.

"Now I sacrifice my Berfomet in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" _(5)_

Berfomet disappeared into white pixels, while the infamous female magician with bright blue and pink armor shows up onto the field, giving out a playful smile **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**.

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Yami declared, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing an eye of a typhoon _(4)_. "This destroys a Spell or Trap card on your side of the field. And I choose your Cestus of Dalga!"

Both weapons Slipheed was holding out disappeared, it's strength power decreasing **(Slipheed's ATK: 2200 - 1700)**.

"Now my Dark Magician Girl, attack with Dark Burning Attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl targets her staff straight at Slipheed, and shot out an energy blast. It made a direct hit at Slipheed, screaming in agony before disappearing **(LeShawna's LP: 3600 - 3300)**.

"Now I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Yami said, slipping two cards into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_.

LeShawna drew a card from her deck _(7)_ and said, "I activate the Spell Card Sisters of Summer!" _(6)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing three female warriors resembling LeShawna, Gwen, and Bridgette going into battle.

"Oh no," Yami said, his eyes widen.

"Oh _yeah!_" the Ghetto Girl said. "By paying half of my life points **(LeShawna's LP: 3300 - 1650)**, I can special summon all three monsters with the same name onto the field! I have one in my hand..." _(5)_

She then took her deck out, grabbed two, and places her deck back into the slot.

"...And two in my deck!"

With that, all three Harpie Ladies, One, Two, and Three, who are just like the Harpie Lady Sisters, shows up onto the field **(x3: ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400; Harpie Lady 1, 2, and 3's ATK: 1300 - 1600)**.

"Let me guess, Harpie Lady 1's special ability kicks in," Yami pointed out. "It increases the attack strength of all WIND-Attribute monsters on the field by three hundred extra attack points."

"That's_ right_," LeShawna nodded. "And by discarding one card from my hand _(4)_, I get to either increase one of their strengths by the same number equal to two of my monsters or sacrifice either of them to summon another beast equal to the attack of theirs until the end of my turn. And I choose Harpie Lady 1!"

Both Harpie Lady 2 and 3 grabbed onto the claws of Harpie Lady 1, her attack strength increasing with a red glow around her **(Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 1600 - 4800)**.

"Harpie Lady 1, attack his Dark Magician Girl, now!"

"Not so fast, LeShawna!" Yami yelled out. "I activate my face down card! Magician's Selection!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing a Dark Magician lifting his staff up with a six-pointed star symbol behind him.

"If the monster your attacking is a Spellcaster, then it stops your attack and I get to destroy one of your monsters that has the lowest attack points," the Pharaoh explained. "But if there are monsters with the same amount of attack points, I get to choose. So..."

The Dark Magician Girl lifted her staff up and hits against one of Harpie Lady 1's claws. She then pushes herself up and against Harpie Lady 1. Dark Magician Girl then pointed her staff up and unleashes a powerful blast, which hits against Harpie Lady 3 as she disappeared.

"Alright, Plan B," LeShawna said. "I activate my Trap Card. _Aqua Chorus!_"

The face down card flips open in front of her, the image showing a red-headed women praying with hundreds of ghosts singing behind her.

"If I have monsters that have the same name, they gain an additional five hundred attack boost!" the Ghetto Girl explained. "And since both Harpie Ladies 1 and 2 have a special ability in which their treated as original Harpie Ladies..." **(Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 4800 - 5300; Harpie Lady 2's ATK: 1600 - 2100)**.

"That ends my turn for _now_," LeShawna said with a smile. **(Harpie Lady 1's ATK: 5300 - 2100)**

Yami closed his eyes tightly, drew a card from his deck _(3)_...and _smiled._

"First, I activate Card Destruction!" he exclaimed, slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a demonic-like hand blowing away cards _(2)_. "Now we must discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards we discard to the Graveyard."

Both the Pharaoh and LeShawna discard their entire hand and drew the same amount _(2; 4__)_.

"Next, I activate my face down card, Monster Reborn!" Yami exclaimed, the card flips open in front of him, the image showing an Egyptian Ankh. "To bring back a monster that I sent to the Graveyard thanks to Card Destruction..._Magician's Valkyeria!_"

A monster suddenly rose up, wearing Dark Magician-like armor that are identical to the Dark Magician Girl's, with long brown hair and emerald eyes **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)**.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Sage's Stone!" _(1)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a diamond rising from a star-like symbol.

"If there's a Dark Magician Girl out on the field, it automatically lets me summon the Dark Magician from my hand or deck!"

Yami got out his deck, took out the card he needed, and slips his deck back into the slot, the infamous purple robed-magician showing up **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**.

"Big deal," LeShawna said with a smile.

"Oh, it's a _very_ big deal," Yami said with a smirk. "For now I sacrifice all three of my Magicians in order to summon an even more powerful monster..."

The skies above the Tower suddenly turned cloudly and dark, with thunder and lightning started clashing down. They clashed against all three Magicians, as something was flying through the clouds.

"What did you_ do_?" LeShawna freak-ishly asked.

"I just summoned the same monster Gwen won from her Duel against Kaiba," the Pharaoh explained. "I'm just running a test drive to see how this Egyptian God Monster works."

Meanwhile in the sidelines, everyone looked confused.

"Did he say _'Egyptian God Monster?'_" Tristan asked with a confused look on his face.

"This doesn't _seem_ right," Trent said, placing a hand near his chin.

And then, through the clouds and the rumbling thunder and lightning, right behind Yami, there stood one of the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor! **(ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)** In the sidelines, Kaiba's eyes widen.

"_What?_" he yelled. "Gwen gave him Obelisk the Tormentor?"

"This Duel is _over_, LeShawna," Yami said with a smirk. "Obelisk, take out one of her Harpie Ladies and the rest of her life points! Fist of Fury!"

One of Obelisk's fists started to glow, lifting it's arm up and strikes down at one of the Harpie Ladies, a sonic forming as the Ghetto Girl fell to the ground on her back**.**

_"No, this can't be right!"_ **(LeShawna's LP: 1650 - 0)**

"And the winner of this Duel is Yugi Muto!" Chris announced. "He gets to advance to the Semi-Final Round!"

Everything on the Dueling Field, as well as the skies, cleared up, LeShawna slowly standing up. The arena then lowers down, almost everyone rushing over towards them.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Tea cheered.

"Your the man, man!" Tristan said.

Joey wrapped an arm around around Yami's shoulders and yell in excitement, "Yeah! Everyone _look_, it's my best friend!"

Yami pulled away from Joey and walked over to LeShawna, saying, "I've got to hand it to you, LeShawna, you've pulled a_ great_ Duel."

The Ghetto Girl pulls out a card from her deck and said, "Ain't nothin', short stuff. Here's my rare card. Be sure to keep it safe, 'kay?"

Yami took the card from her and saw that it was Simorgh, Bird of Divinity. He looked back at her and said, "I will."

"Okay Duelists, I have an announcement!" Chris announced, lifting his arms up for everybody to pay attention to him. "I would like to congratulate four Duelists making it to the official Semi-Final Round. In order, Trent, Marik, Gwen, and Yugi."

At this, both Yami and Gwen exchange each other high fives with friendly smiles.

"Since we won't have time who to decide who to face next round..." the Sadistic Host eyed at Marik before continuing. "...And to prevent any lawsuits of what's been going on to our contestants along with a couple of others..." He then eyed back at everyone. "And also have been hearing of who wants to face off against who, then...I'll cut short, I've quickly decided of _who_ faces against _who_."

"Your bluffing," Joey said, glaring at Chris.

"No, no I'm not," Chris said, moving his head from side to side. "The official two match ups are Marik Ishtar will be facing against Yugi Muto, while Trent is going against his ex, Gwen."

Yami and Gwen suddenly looked shocked. The Pharaoh looked over at Marik, as the Dark Monster gave him an evil, yet lustful look on his face.

**"It appears I can kill the Pharaoh _sooner_ than I thought,"** he said, his tongue dancing over his lips.

Both Gwen and Trent looked over at each other and gave each other an awkward, yet friendly smile.

"Wow, we're facing off against each other in the second match," the Musician said, rolling his eyes. "D-didn't see _that_ one coming."

"We'll be taking a half hour intermission," the Sadistic Host announced. "And get ready to witness the ultimate, possible Shadow Game _yet!_ Next time on Total...Drama...Whatever this special's called!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE  
(note: video taken after match)**

"Okay, so I _lost_ a card game and blew the million big ones, so what?" LeShawna asked, slouching on her chair. "I can't believe Chris is making us play a game just so the last person could win the money."

She then looked away from the camera before continuing, "But then again, Yugi really needs to beat Marik. He is the King of Games after all, he can take down that Psycho Killer in ten seconds flat. That way, everyone can be saved. That cute boy, cutthroat skinny rich girl, two-faced backstabbing liar, and punk boy! Not to mention that it doesn't look like that Odion guy isn't going to wake up _anytime_ soon."

The Ghetto Girl then eyes back at the camera and said, "That's how life is _so_ messed up these days, huh?"

She examined her hand before saying, "Ah shoot, I broke a nail..._again._"

* * *

**[1]: What Yugi said is a _very_ good thought that occured to me, special thanks to Underworld Angel for pointing this out from last chapter. What were to happen if Gwen chooses Kaiba over everyone after getting his point about the way they treated her since TDA, and accepts his offer? What _would_ happen then? If anybody's interested, and wants to give a shot about writing a what-if story about this (either a one/two shot or a chapter story), of what would happen if Gwen accepts the offer, review and/or note me and see what comes up. Thanks!**


	43. Marik Ishtar vs Yugi Muto: PoV

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **I apologize if this chapter is rushed too quickly. I have to go to a retreat for the weekend and I need to post this up before I go. So...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three:  
Marik Ishtar vs Yugi Muto: Point of Views**

While everyone was leaving through inside of the station to take the elevator, everyone was wondering about something. What's going to happen during Yugi and Marik's Duel? What kind of Shadow Game does Marik have in plan? And if he were to win, will he kill the Pharaoh and his plan be complete? Or does he have to face either Trent or Gwen to accomplish this should one of them win the next match? So many questions, and yet so little time.

The Goth girl was the last to leave, worrying of what's going to happen to Yami when he duels Marik. She leaned her head up and saw Ishizu walking past her. Gwen then stopped as well as the Elder Sister, when she turned her head to face her.

"Good afternoon, Gwen."

"Ishizu."

Both girls continued parting their ways, before the Goth girl froze at a familiar voice.

"Who _cares_, Mokuba? If I were to duel Wheeler, I would've beaten him blindfolded!"

Gwen quickly spotted a wall, continued walking, and quickly hides herself at the other side of the wall.

_No doubt that it's Kaiba,_ she thought. _That two-faced egotistacle jerk!_

She then calmed down before continuing, _But still, why am I still mad at him? Is now the best time?_

"Now come on, who needs this dump, anyways?"

"But there are still three more Duels left until the tournament's over, Seto!"

There was suddenly a pause before Kaiba's voice asked out, "What do _you_ want, Ishizu?"

The Goth girl's head perked up. She quietly turned her head and poked out a little. She suddenly saw Ishizu right in front of Kaiba and Mokuba, the same expression from last night came back to her face.

"I would advise you to watch the last three Duels of your tournament, Kaiba," Ishizu spoke. "Especially this match, since Yugi needs your help to defeat Marik and discover his destiny."

The CEO closed his eyes and said, "No thanks. Because of my duel with Gwen, Battle City is over for me, and as soon I put everything behind, the better! Just. Leave. Me._ Alone!_"

As soon as she caught a glimps of Kaiba going to walk past Ishizu, Gwen quietly gasped and leaned her head back in, and leaned her back against the wall behind her.

"Kaiba, Yugi needs your help and power to win the next Duel," the Elder Sister continued.

"What? You heard that from an oracle?" Kaiba asked with a mocking tone on his voice.

There was a small pause and a sound of footsteps before Ishizu spoke once more, _"Pret kreto."_

The sound of footsteps stops, as Gwen slowly poke her head out and saw Kaiba, looking over towards Ishizu, with a shocking look on his face.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Those are the words that are engraved on the stone carving," Ishizu continued. "Their a prayer of the dead, and was written to the Pharaoh by a dear friend of his, who is none other than the Priest."

Gwen leaned her head back in when the Elder Sister continued.

_"The dead body lies in a vessel covered by sand and dust, gold also lies there, and also a sword. The body wrapped in a sheath of time, the corpse does not bear the king's name. In that time on the battle field of the soul—he cries out a poem of war, a poem to a friend. Guide him to the place where long ago souls crossed."_

"I've heard _enough_, Ishizu!" Kaiba's voice rang out in anger. "I host this tournament just so I could become number one! Not to help out Yugi or anyone else for that matter!"

"Don't _deny_ your heritage, Kaiba," Ishizu continued. "You put on Battle City because of the God Cards. And this Duel is about to be held within the next few minutes. The battle for the Pharaoh's soul!"

"You'll be sorry if you keep saying stuff like that!" Kaiba yelled in a threatening tone. "I design this tournament, and I was robbed from it. But I can still bury the past and sink myself into the sea! Mokuba, prepare the detonation! Set it for three hours! That'll be enough time for the last three Duels."

Another pause.

"Did you _hear_ me?" the CEO snapped.

"I heard you, Seto, but I don't think destroying the tower isn't going to solve everything," Mokuba said, in which the Goth girl noticed an upset tone. "All it will do is cause destruction and hatred! And I don't want Yugi, Gwen, or anyone else to be taken out on because of it!"

Gwen poke her head out once more, and saw the Young Brother looking at Kaiba, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"At first, I hated Yugi and everyone else the same way you felt about them," he continued. "But the way they were helping me back at Duelist Kingdom, and help rescue me from those Rare Hunters. And not to mention back in the Virtual World, about those times when Gwen..." He paused before he continued. "They treated me as if _I_ was their friend.."

Kaiba places both of his hands on his little brother's shoulders and said, "It's okay, Mokuba. I'm not going to blow this place up while everyone else is here. I'll let them take the airship as soon as it is reloaded once the helicoptor gets here."

"Seto, why won't you _smile_ anymore?" Mokuba continued. "Everyone was having fun with Duel Monsters before Marik came along. They reminded me...of you. I even loved your smile back then."

Kaiba pulls his hands away from the Young Brother and froze from where he is at.

"Seto,_ please_?" he asked. "When this tournament's over, and this place sunk to the ocean, promise me that you...you'll go back to the old you. _Please?_"

Kaiba turned his head away, his eyes widen in shock.

_If that's true, then when this place blows up...will my hatred still be there? Or will it go away?_

Gwen lean her head back once more and stared down at the cold metal ground, her hands folded together.

_Mokuba has a good point,_ she thought, having somewhat of a sad look on her face. _I remembered...back at the Virtual World...that Kaiba isn't always like this._

"Kaiba, do you know if Yugi stands a chance against Marik?" Ishizu asked.

"Well, last I checked, Yugi defeating Marik is slim to none," Kaiba answered. "Even though he still has Slifer, and that Gwen gave him Obelisk, their still no match against the Winged Dragon of Ra. _However..._"

Sounds were made as if the CEO is looking through his deck, and got something out.

"This card may be able to help Yugi defeat Marik," he said. "I'll give it to him before the Duel starts."

"You mean you'll help Yugi?" Mokuba asked, the tone in his voice is now happy. "Alright, Seto!"

"Okay, but if you know what your doing..."

"Don't worry about it, Ishizu," said Kaiba. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

The Goth girl just stood where she was as her eyes narrowed down to the floor. _I guess...Kaiba isn't much of a jerk as I thought he is. _She then shook her head. _Wait, what am I talking about? This __is Seto Kaiba I'm thinking about, here!_

She then heard Kaiba clearing his throat and then spoke up again, "However, I'm afraid that we're not the _only_ ones who knows about this." The next time Kaiba spoke, he talked in a louder tone. "Isn't that right, Gwen?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "He knows. How did he _know_ I was here?" she whispered to herself as quietly as she could. Without even turning around and reveal her hiding place, Gwen went ahead and walked away as fast as she could, not looking back.

_Sorry Kaiba, but...I just don't feel like talking to you right now. Whether it's about that talk I gave to him or if he hates me, I don't really know. Just...not right now, okay?_

Gwen then found herself in an empty hallway, and at the end of the hall from her was a stairway heading down towards the exit of the tower. She then remembered her duel with Kaiba and got into thinking.

_Or is it my fault that I took away your place in the tournament? _She shook her head again. _No! I can't blame myself because of Kaiba's selfish wants! It's not even my fault he's like that...is he? Stop it! Stop blaming myself! Ugh, why am I thinking about this now! I've known Kaiba for about almost 2 days now, counting that night when we met! Why am I thinking this way, now?_

She then proceed to make her way down the hallway towards the stairway still thinking in deep thought, but had escaped with her thoughts when her necklace began glowing again. Gwen then stopped and places her hand on the necklace, her hand feeling the warmth from the glow.

"Why does it glow like this?" she asked. "Why am I even _wearing_ this?"

The Goth girl then reaches a hand towards the back of her neck and grabbed the string that was attached to the necklace. She looked as if she was about to take it off hadn't she suddenly heard a chuckle right behind her, and she was afraid to turn around to see who it was.

**"What do you plan to do with _that_? Throw it away? It's too late for that. That necklace is already attached to you. Even if you do manage to do away with it, it'll _always_ come back to you."**

Gwen lowered her hand and lowered her head down more where her hair was getting in her face. _"Marik..."_

**"But then again, that's how the Millennium Items work, and I doubt your necklace is one, but rather acts like one. Just like an outcast..."**

Gwen tried to ignore him, as she shook her head and tried to make her way to the stairway. But then she stopped when she felt a hand grabbing one of her arms. The Goth girl then turned her head to face Marik, as she asked, "What do you want this time, Marik?"

Marik chuckled again before looking down at the Goth Girl, who by the way notices a hungry look in the Dark Monster's dark eyes. He then turned her around for her to face him as he stares down at her.

**"It's only a matter of time before I have my chance to duel the Pharaoh...and take away everything he holds dear. He may have the two Egyptian God Cards now, but he still doesn't have a fighting chance to defeat me."**

"And you're saying this because..."

**"When I beat him, he will pay the ultimate price for messing with me. Once I have all three Egyptian God Cards and his Millennium Puzzle, this world will be mine to do as I please! I can control the shadows, and use them to take over and destroy this pathetic world!"**

Gwen then glared up at Marik as she shouted, "You're wrong! Yugi will defeat you! And when he does, you won't stand a chance against him! He has two Egyptian God Cards and you only have one! Your chance of winning is from slim to none."

What they don't realize during their conversation was that not too far from the hallway, Kaiba was seen leaning his back and his hands against the wall. When he knew Gwen had eavesdrop on his conversation, he decided to go after her, but then noticed Marik heading in her direction and had to find what what he might be planning.

**"Oh yeah? Well then, what do you call _this_, then?" **the Dark Monster asked. He then reaches a hand down towards his cloak and reached for under his shirt. He then pulled something out, and Gwen immediately knew what it was.

"You have Bakura's Millennium Ring!" she shrieked. "How did you..."

**"I won it from our little duel last night," **the Dark Monster explains. **"This ring answers to me, now, and only doubles up my power. And with your friends in the Shadow Realm...or in their case, knocking on Death's door, I have grown even more powerful."**

"I don't _believe_ you!" Gwen shouted.

**"You don't have to,"** Marik suggested. **"You'll see it all with your own eyes once I take over this pathetic world and everyone and everything in it!"**

"And why are you exactly telling me all this now?" the Goth Girl asked.

Much to her discomfort, Marik leaned his head closer towards her's with a scary grin on his face as Gwen tried to turn her head away as much as she could. **"Because once I'm through with the Pharaoh, I'm dealing with _you_ next! Whether you win in your duel with your other worthless friend or not, it doesn't matter. I'll be coming for you and for your necklace. I've noticed how it's magic had gotten a bit stronger after you had won your duel with Seto Kaiba, and I crave that power."**

"A-A-And _me_?" Gwen stuttered.

**"Oh, isn't that cute? You're stuttering. Are you afraid of little-old-me?"**

From his hiding spot, Kaiba couldn't help but to clench his fists and grit his teeth out of anger. He then poked his head out a bit, and saw Marik's hand grasping Gwen's face, forcing her to face him. He squinted his eyes, trying so hard not to emerge from his hiding spot.

**"I can easily send you to the Shadow Realm...or send you to your death. But then again, the Shadow Realm does seem to fit you, where you'll be wandering endlessly through the plains of your worst nightmares for all eternity!"**

The Goth girl places both hands on his wrist hoping to escape from his grip, a fearful look on her face. "Yugi will stop you before that'll happen, Marik! Just you wait!"

**"Oh, we'll see about that, my dear...We'll _see_."**

And with that, he leaned his head in towards Gwen's collarbone and simply licked it with his tongue. She lets out a shriek as Marik's tongue makes it all the way up past her neck and up on her cheek. He then chuckled as he pulls away from her and walked past her, his purple cloak billowing behind him.

**"You know, my dear, you taste _really_ sweet," **the Dark Monster commented. **"Maybe I'll have another taste when I come to claim your necklace after I defeat your bum-chum Pharaoh. _Ahahahahaha!_"**

A disgusting look came to Gwen's face, as her shoulders begin to shake out of fear. As soon as the Dark Monster was gone, Gwen had lost all energy from her legs and then immediately knelt down on the floor. Gwen tried her best not to cry and tried her best to be brave, as her shaking hands makes her way towards her neck and on her face, as she accidentally lets out a sob.

She then remembered her experience in the Virtual World...and had scared her senselessly even more. Gwen then could hear footsteps heading straight towards her. _Please, please don't let it be Marik again,_ she kept praying in her head. The Goth girl heard the footsteps stop right next to her, and sounds of someone kneeling down next to her.

"You alright?"

Gwen instantly knew that it was Kaiba, but didn't say anything. The CEO instantly knew another thing while eavesdropping on both of them...of what Marik might also wants from her. His thoughts were cut short when he felt the Goth girl placing her hands on his shoulders and hiding her face on his shoulder. Kaiba slowly places a hand on her back, both of them frozen in their places. Sounds of running footsteps were heard as another voice cry out.

"_Seto!_ Are you-"

Mokuba stopped on his tracks and saw the view in front of him. Kaiba turned his head and saw his brother, and then Ishizu walking up behind him.

"Marik has been here, yes?"

All the CEO could do was just nod his head, his eyes shut with anger. The clicking sound of the intercom was heard, as Chris' voice rang out through the halls.

"Attention Duelists, please report back to the Dueling Tower of the first match of the Semi-Finals," the Sadistic Host's voice said. "The ultimate shadow game of Marik Ishtar versus Yugi Muto! McLean out!"

The intercom suddenly turns off, as Gwen leans half of herself back from Kaiba.

"You okay?" he asked.

She gave out a sad sigh, saying, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Kaiba instantly took her hand and pulls both of them up, saying, "Come on. There isn't much time left."

* * *

Kaiba, Gwen, Mokuba, and Ishizu were walking up the steps of the top of the Duel Tower. The CEO then thought of something.

_Gwen once told me that people rely on her to take down enemies. And yet everyone is depending on Yugi to win. Can he create a miracle, should he miss out a shot of defeating Marik?_

As soon as they made it to the top of the Duel Tower, much to their shock and horror, Marik was already standing on his side of the Dueling Field. He turned his head and simply smirked at the four as they had arrived. Gwen immediately looked away, and felt Mokuba's hand on hers.

"_Don't_ worry, Gwen," he whispered. "I'm sure Yugi will beat that creep in no time."

The Goth Girl could only nod as they made it towards one side of the sidelines. She then heard many footsteps walking at once, and when she turned her head to look at the entrance, she saw Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Trent, LeShawna, Justin, and Geoff had finally made it for the duel. Yugi then turned and saw Gwen standing with the Kaiba brothers and Ishizu.

"Gwen, there you are," the Young Boy called out. He then walked over to her as he continued, "We were waiting for you back at the airship, but you never showed up. You alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Yugi," she stuttered. "I just had a run-in with Marik, that's all."

"What?" Joey shrieked, as he walked up next to Yugi and had raised a fist. "Did that creep _hurt_ you? He's gonna pay for that!"

Gwen shook her head. "He _didn't_ hurt me. He's...he's just creepy, alright?"

"Don't worry about it, Gwen," Yugi said with a determined look on his face. "I'll defeat Marik. I'll make sure of it."

"But Yugi, you do realize he has the Millennium Ring, right?" the Goth girl asked.

"He has what?"

Yugi then turned his head to face Marik, who looked rather impatient with his arms crossed, but can make out the golden ring and the five needles hanging around his neck.

"Oh no, that'll only make him even_ more_ powerful," the Young Boy said.

As soon as he said that, his Millennium Puzzle began to glow, and wind had gathered around him.

**"YU-GI-OH!"**

There was suddenly a large glow, and sure enough, Yami had taken over Yugi's body as the glow faded away. The others made their way over to the sidelines as Mai spoke up, "You show that Marik creep who's boss, Yugi! I know you can win!"

"And same here, dude!" Geoff nodded. "Roll that creep up in a carpet and throw him off a bridge!"

"Dude, do you even see a bridge or a carpet anywhere on this island?" Duke pointed out.

The Party Dude shrugged. "Hey, a dude can dream, man."

Yami then made his way towards the Duel Arena, as Chris took his place near the edge and center of the arena.

"Alright, you two, let's get this over with!" Chris shouted. "The sooner we get this tournament done, the better! Let's go, go, _go_!"

Yami then took his place on the field, and looks over at Marik at the other side, as the arena began to rise from the ground. The Dark Monster merely smirked and licked his lips.

_**Soon, all three Egyptian God Cards will be mine, and the world will cower at my feet,** _the Dark Monster thought. **_Pharaoh, I'll tear you apart and let you taste the sweet joy of death! Say hello to the Grim Reaper for me when you see him!_**

Back at the sidelines, Kaiba took a card from his deck and looked down at it before looking up at Yami.

"Yugi, take this!"

With that, he threw that same card towards Yami on the field. He grabbed it with ease just in time. Yami stares down at the card and his eyes immediately widened.

**Confessional**

"I gave him that card for _two_ things," Kaiba said. "To make sure he past the ultimate test to beat Marik. The other, there are no miracles and no strength in friends in the world at all, and that Yugi's failure will be proof. There'll be a slight chance where he'll defeat Marik. If not...he's _done_ for."

**End of Confessional**

"Yugi," Kaiba spoke up once more. "Gwen may had taught me that a friend's strength can lead to one's victory. But in a real duel, those strengths are just burdens. And that card will show you just that."

Gwen merely crossed her arms and turned her face away.

**Confessional**

"For once, I'm glad Kaiba actually _learned_ something from me," Gwen said. "But he still believes that you don't need anyone's help in a duel." She then lets out an irritating sigh. "Why can't he just see that?"

**End of Confessional**

"And exactly why would Kaiba give Yugi a card?" Trent asked the others. "For all I know, it could be a trap that would cost Yugi the duel and his chance to save the world. The world is also on the line here, folks."

"You got a point there, Trent," Joey said, before turning to Yami. "Hey Yugi, do us a favor and throw that card! It might be a trap!"

Kaiba shrugged and turned his attention towards the Brooklyn-Accent Teen as he asked, "If it were to cost Yugi this duel, why would I even give that card to him, anyways? You should think _first_ before saying anything coming out of that monkey mouth of yours, Wheeler."

Joey raised up a fist angrily at the CEO as a vein was formed on his head. "Shut it, Moneybags!"

The CEO scoffed and then turned his attention back at Yami. "You don't have to use that card if you want to. I'm just feeling rather generous, today."

Yami then stares down at the card in his hand and then looked at Kaiba again. He then closed his eyes...and simply places the card on the top of his deck.

_Kaiba, we might always not agree...and yet I still trust you. We will have our fated duel someday...just not today._

* * *

**Marik Ishtar: 4000/Yami Yugi: 4000**

The ultimate Duel was about to start. However, as usual, after giving the Millennium Rod a lick, he lifts it up as it was giving out a glow once more. And right from behind him, the same purple clouds appeared and was surrounding the entire Dueling Arena.

"Aw man, _not_ again!" Geoff yelled.

"Whoa, didn't see this coming," said Tristan.

"This does _not_ look good," Tea said, looking a bit upset.

Sounds were being made like the sky moving on it's own. Everyone looks up towards the sky, and what they saw was..._surprising._ There was Courtney, who is trapped in an hourglass, and that most of the sand in it was covering her body. Her head is the only one perking out. She keeps crying out for help, but in a weak tone, seeing as how she was dying. And right next to her is Heather, tears rolling down her eyes. What was horrifying was that she was being tortured, with blood coming from her and looking like being attacked by Duel Monsters now and then.

"Courtney and Heather?" Geoff yelled.

"This is not cool, you guys," said Duke.

**"And before the clock strikes midnight, then Courtney will be gone, the same with her punching-bag of a boyfriend," **Marik explained.

"That's enough, Marik!" Yami yelled.

Everyone watches as the clouds were sucking both Courtney and Heather back into the shadows. And before anyone knew it, with a blink of an eye, Yugi suddenly appeared hanging on the left side of Yami in the air, his arms and ankles tied down by rings of darkness.

"Yugi?" Geoff asked.

The Young Boy slowly opened his eyes, and looks around.

"H-Hey!" he stutters. "What's going _on_?"

Yami looked over to Yugi with a confused look on his face, then looks over back to Marik with a glare, yelling, "Marik! What is the meaning of this?"

Marik explains to Yami that this is the rule of their Shadow Game. Whenever either of them loses life points, a part of their hosts disappeared into darkness. And if one of them lose, their host will die into the darkness. But Yugi's not the only one...the real Marik is right beside the Dark Monster as well, in his original clothing, but was uncouncious.

"No way," Yami muttered.

"Is that the _real_ Marik?" Trent asked.

"Looks like it, man," Geoff said, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his pants.

_What am I going to do?_ Yami thought. _If I were to win this, then the real Marik would be gone forever!  
_He looks over to both Yugi and the uncouncious Marik and continued his train of thoughts. _Hang on, you two. I'll save you! Somehow..._

**"And don't forget Pharaoh, your not the only one I'm after,"** Marik smirked, looking over to the sidelines to view a person. **"Once I'm done with you, then your friend there is next!"**

Yami looked over to where Gwen is at, and suddenly caught a glimps of the Dark Monster running his tongue against his lips. The Goth girl looks creeped out to the point where Kaiba lifts his arm up right in front of her, giving Marik a "you-do-anything-and-I'll-kill-you" look on his face.

"That's _enough_, Marik!" Yami yelled. "You've already got Heather, Courtney, Bakura, and Duncan in your grasp, but I will not let you hurt anymore innocent people!"

* * *

It was later on in the Duel, Marik getting the upperhand while Yami was slowly losing. The real Marik woke up in the middle of the Duel, yet didn't even say or do anything. He somewhat have a blank look on his face, and also looking as if he was feeling guilty. Most of his body parts are gone, only half of his face remains standing.

"Come on, Yugi!" Joey yelled. "Win this thing!"

"You can do it, man!" Geoff yelled. "The whole world's counting on you!"

_"Tea, I need you!"_

A gold glow suddenly formed around Tea, her eyes becoming blank with no sign of pupils or brightness. The gold glow died down, everyone seemed to notice this as they all turned around to see the Friendly Girl.

"Hey Tea, something wrong?" Trent asked.

"Pharaoh," Tea said, for some reason, her voice having a demonic tone, Yami turning his head to face her. "Don't hesitate. I'm ready to die."

Joey walked up in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and said, "Okay Tea, your creeping us out here. Snap out of it."

"Yugi, _please!_" Tea's voice rang out. "Destroy my evil half, and take him down with me!"

At the other side of the sidelines, Ishizu instantly knew what was going on, and asked, "Marik?"

"Marik?" Gwen asked. "Is he in Tea's body?"

"Pharaoh, I have swore my revenge on you for killing my father," 'Tea' explained. "But now I know the truth!"

She pushes Joey right off of her, pointing a finger at the Dark Monster and said, "It was he who killed my father! The dark side of me! His evil heart!"

Trent walked up towards the Possessed Friendly Girl and said, "Guys, I think the real Marik is possessing Tea's body."

"Okay, that's just creepy," Geoff said, with a grossed look on his face.

_"Marik!"_

Everyone looked over and saw Ishizu running over towards the possessed Tea, with tears forming in her eyes, saying, "Please! Don't surrender your life to finish off your dark side."

Tea/Marik titled her head and said, "I'm sorry, sister. There is no other way." She turned to Yami before continuing,  
"Pharaoh! Take him down! If destroying him means taking me with him...then so be it!"

* * *

During the Duel, someone arrived in the Dueling Arena. When everyone looked, they saw that it was Odion, who woke up from a coma these past several chapters. This makes the real Marik feel couraged even more. Back to the Duel, after combining all of Yami's monsters to attack the Winged Dragon of Ra, including Obelisk and Slifer to take hold of Ra, there was a powerful blast which resulted in an explosion. The smoke covering up the most parts on Marik's side of the field.

"What happened just now?" LeShawna asked.

"Did Yugi _won_?" Tea, who is now back, asked.

"Impossible," Gwen said from the other side of the sidelines. "Marik only has one life point left."

The smoke was starting to clear up, a shadow being seen from it.

"Oh no, he's_ still_ alive!" Geoff yelled.

Once the smoke clears up, there stood...the original Marik, standing right across the arena from Yami, his hand clutching his chest, and was trembling.

"Nevermind."

Odion smiled, saying, "My master is okay."

The real Marik throws off his cloak, and within an instant, places a hand on top of the life point counter.

"I surrender," he muttered.

And everywhere around them, the Shadow Realm disappeared, the sunlight blazing down on everyone.

"And the winner of this Duel is...Yugi Muto!" Chris declared. "He gets to _advance_ to the Final Round!"

The Arena stooped down, as almost everyone got onto the arena and ran towards Yami. Joey gave him a high five, Geoff gave him a pat on the back, and everyone praising on how he won and saved the world. Gwen quickly walked over to Yami and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You did it, Yami," she said, giving him a friendly smile.

"And so once again, the world is saved!" Joey proudly exclaimed. "Thanks to..._Yugi!_"

Everyone then turned around and saw Marik walking up towards them, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Pharaoh, everyone..." he said. "...I want to apologize for what I've put you all through. If I haven't been so filled with revenge and hate, then none of this would've happened in the first place. So if you all still hate me for my actions, and will never forgive me, then that's what I truly deserved."

Gwen turned herself to face him and said, "So...your redeemed?"

Marik nodded, saying, "Thanks to the truth that I discovered about my father. And since this Duel is over, everyone who has been sent to the Shadow Realm or is going to die in the last twenty four hours alone are now restored. They'll wake up in no time."

LeShawna sighed, saying, "That's good to hear."

He then reached out his deck from his Duel Disk, and took out a card, saying, "Here Pharaoh. You _may_ need this if you want to help find your memories."

Yami took the card, and saw that it was the Winged Dragon of Ra. He took out his other two Egyptian God Cards, and focused on all three of them.

"One last thing before my role is complete," Marik said, reaching towards the end of his shirt.

He then lifts it off of him, showing off his chest and abs to the point where the girls were red on the cheeks, and LeShawna and Mai couldn't help but giggle. Marik turned around, and they saw what seemed to be carvings on his back, showing hieroglyphics and pictures of the Three Egyptian God Monsters.

"Pharaoh, my family has been passing this down from generation to generation, as we prepare to show it when you return," Marik explained.

"Three thousand years ago before the Pharaoh disappeared, he enlisted the help of a family to help him regain his memories once he returns and pass it down for years to come," Ishizu explained, she and Odion walking up towards him. "Now that you have Three Egyptian God Cards and still have the Millennium Puzzle, you can read the hieroglyphics."

Yami focused his eyes carefully, and within a moment or two, snaps back to reality.

"Pharaoh, our duty here is complete," Marik said, handing him over the Millennium Rod. "Take the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring. I have _no_ further use of them anymore."

Yami took the Millennium Rod, as Marik took off the Millennium Ring and hands it over to the Pharaoh as he took it. The girls still couldn't help but to blush easily at Marik being shirtless, LeShawna placing her hand up on her forehead and fell to the ground on her back.

"Alright neighborinos," Chris announced. "The world may be saved, but this tournament has two more rounds before it's over. We'll take a fifteen minute intermission, and then the Duel between Gwen and Trent can _commense_."

Both former lovers looked shocked and looked at each other uncomfortably, Trent saying, "O-oh yeah, we must have been so preoccupied of what's going on that we lost track of it."

"And didn't Marik say anything about people coming back from the Shadow Realm?" Mai pointed out.

Joey's eyes widen and said, "That's right! Duncan! Bakura!"

With that, he suddenly ran off as fast as he could, with the others going to keep up with him.

"Does that mean we have to deal with Heather_ again?_" Duke asked, trying to keep up.

"And Courtney too!" Tristan yelled. "I don't think we could last the rest of the tournament without them nagging and their _'treating-people-like-crap'_ attitude!"

Chris eyed over to the camera and said, "Well, that's the end. Is Marik redeemed for good? Which person of one of Total Drama's ex couple will advance to face the King of Games himself in the last round? Find out in the next exciting episode of Total...Drama...Whatever this Special's Called!"

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GIOH****!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE  
(note: video taken after match ends)**

"I felt horrible at the way I've been treating everyone," Marik explained, now back in his white hoodie. "I sure hope they do forgive me. To keep this video short, my role as Tomb Keeper is done...for _now_."**  
**


	44. Trent vs Gwen

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **I think we're getting close to the end of the story. Oh man...

I know the Duel in this story is short, I just want to get this done and over with.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four:  
Trent vs Gwen**

Joey was running ahead from everybody as fast as he could, as he made his way to the airship, with a hellicopter right next to it, fueling it with enough fuel to make it back to Domino City. He was both relieved that Duncan and Bakura are going to be fine, but scared at the fact that he and the others have to deal with Heather and Courtney again, and for the rest of the competition. The Brooklyn-Accent Teen hurried on into the airship as soon as possible. He ran down the halls as quickly as he can, and stops right by the bedroom of a certain delinquent.

The door suddenly slides in open, and Joey burst right into it. He stops right by the bed, and leans down with his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

"Geez, I think those gym glasses were _worth_ it," he muttered.

"Worth it?"

The Brooklyn-Accent Teen lifted his head up, and suddenly saw Duncan fully awoken, still looking a bit weak. Joey quickly stood up with a friendly smile on his face.

"Duncan, your _alive!_"

"Of course I am," the Delinquent said. "Am I back in my room?"

"Yeah," Joey nodded. "Everyone and the doctors took you here after your duel with Marik. You've only had twelve hours to live unless we beat that creep. But luckily, Yug' beat him and now you, and the others, are now free."

"That's a relief, but why am I still..."

The Delinquent tried sitting up, but instantly laid back down after feeling a pain on his back.

"You were injured after that Duel, remember?" Joey reminded. "You turned all evil and stuff like that. Did you remember any of it?"

Duncan slowly lifts up his arm, feeling pain from there, but didn't care, and places it on his head, saying, "I'm not sure. One second, I was dueling Marik, but I only remember bits and pieces of it. But the only thing that took out on me the most was Marik telling me of how Courtney's been...using me this whole time."

Before Joey could say a word, the door opened up right behind him.

"Hey guys, look who we found in the kitchen!" Tristan's voice rang out.

Joey turned around and found the gang, minus Trent, Gwen, and Yami, walking in, and in the middle, there was Ryou Bakura, muching down on shish-ka-bobs and other food in his arms.

"Hey guys."

Joey's friendly smile returned on his face and said, "Hey Bakura, glad that your back!"

The Cute Guy took another bite out of the shish-ka-bob before saying, "You bet I am. I've been gone for _so_ long, there's nothing to eat at the Shadow Realm."

"Did ya remember anything?" the Brooklyn-Accent Teen asked.

"No, one second I was up in the Dueling Arena with Yugi in deep pain, but then the next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed," Bakura explained, before taking another bite.

The door slides open once more, as everyone turned around. Serenity suddenly busted in with tears on her face, running past everyone until she wraps her arms around her big brother. Joey wraps his arms around his sister as she was sobbing.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

The Sweet Girl looked up at him and said, "Sh-she woke up, and got into a _fit_. She was going to take things out on me, but I took off!"

She dug her face into Joey's chest and continued to cry. LeShawna walked up to the siblings and places a hand on her back, with a determined look on her face.

"Who?"

The door slides open once more, and harsh breathing was heard. Everyone has their eyes widen, and they all turned around once more. There stood in the doorway was none other than the CIT herself, without her vest, bracelets, and high heels. She glares at everyone, her sharp teeth showing off.

"I can't believe I _LOST_!" she yelled. "_**AGAIN!**_"

Everyone lifted their arms in front of them, protecting themselves should Courtney attack either one of them.

"Where is he?" she yelled. "Where's Marik? I want to give him a piece of my mind for trying to _kill_ me!"

"Courtney, calm down!" Justin yelled.

"_**NO!**_" Courtney yelled, leaning over to the Hot-Man Candy and poking a finger at his chest. "**YOU** calm down! It was because of that murderous_ freak_ that I lost the tournament! I would've won and get my revenge on Gwen sooner if it weren't for him!"

Serenity couldn't take much more of this. She shuts her eyes tightly, and then pulls herself away from her brother. She then turned around and glared angrily at the CIT, tears still running down her face.

"_BE QUIET, COURTNEY!_" the Sweet Girl yelled. "Why are you even acting this way? You've been ever since that special Joey told me about! And to think that I even listen to my friends back home. They told me that you were an awesome and most caring person in the show, even in season two. And when I was blind and they commentated on episodes to tell me what's up, I knew something was wrong. And I was right! They were wrong about you, Courtney! Your nothing but a...but a...a spoiled, heartless, vicious, self-centered, abusive, boyfriend using, manipulative _hypocrite!_"

Courtney instantly shot a glare at Serenity and asked in a dark tone in her voice, "What did you just call me?"

Joey quickly places his hands on his sister's shoulders from behind and said, "Uh, Serenity? You don't want to mess with Courtney. You wouldn't like her when she's angry."

The CIT gave out a loud scream and ran over to Serenity, but not until being grabbed by Tristan, Duke, Justin, and Geoff.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "Did you even _heard_ what she called me?"

"Yes, we know _every_ single word she said," said the Brunette.

The door slides open once more, as a female voice asked, "And what the _heck_ is going on in here? What's with the screaming?"

Everyone gasped, and there stood by the doorway is none other than Heather herself! She was glaring at all of them, the only things missing are her cloak, high heels...and her blue wig.

"And has anyone seen my wig?" the Queen Bee asked, placing her hands on her bald head. "I know one of you losers took it while I was in the Shadow Realm."

Joey, Duncan, Justin, Tristan, and Geoff then rolled their eyes toward the ceiling, whispering as if nothing happened.

**Confessional**

"Did I just overcame my shyness and stood up to Courtney?" Serenity asked, before putting on a smile. "I can't believe that I did that. Maybe sticking around with my big brother so much, maybe I've learned to stand up for myself from him. I probably need to thank him later."

She then looked around the confessional before asking, "Um, where did this confessional came from?"

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Goth girl's bedroom, both her and Yami were sitting right by the table, Gwen trying to organize her deck and thinking of a strategy to beat her ex-boyfriend.

"It's a good thing we got away from the others in time," said the Pharaoh. "Otherwise, you would've feel Courtney and Heather's wraths right about now."

"You said it, Yami," Gwen said, focusing on her cards one by one. "I don't think I would last _five_ seconds with them after they got back."

The flatscreen television turned on, both of them turning their heads to see Chris, in all his sadistic glory, on the screen.

"Attention Duelists!" he announced. "Please report to the Tower for the second match of the Semi Finals of Trent versus Gwen! McLean out!"

The television screen turned off, as the Goth girl places her deck in her Duel Disk. Both she and Yami stood up, and were both starting to leave.

* * *

In an awkward situation such as this, both Trent and Gwen have to share the same elevator into going up to the Duel Arena on top of the tower. With Chris facing their backs on them, both got into a conversation to pass the time.

"So...I can't believe we're facing against each other," the Musician said with an awkward laugh. "...Again."

"Except that _you_ weren't being obsessed of trying to kill me," Gwen pointed out, pointing her finger.

"Hey, that was Marik's doing before he turned good a half hour back," said Trent, lifting his arms up. "And something just occurred to me...if one of us were to win, then we get to face Yugi in the final round. And if one of us beats him, then not only do we win the tournament, but become the champion of the Card Game. Since Yugi is, after all, the _king_. Get what I'm saying?"

The Goth girl roles her eyes and said, "I didn't _not_ see that coming. Honestly."

"So any good chance where you might beat me?"

Gwen looked back at her ex-boyfriend with a friendly smile and said, "Don't even think about it, mister. There's no way I'm telling you my strategies. But just to be on the safe side, Trent..._please_ don't overthrow this Duel for me. I don't want the same thing to happen like last season. Okay?"

Trent looks at her awkwardly and said, "Uh, sure. No problem."

They then both shook each others' hands to seal the deal.

* * *

Both finally made it to the Dueling Arena as it was rising up. The gang, plus Courtney and Heather, and minus Justin and Duncan, were on one side of the sidelines where right across from them was Kaiba, Mokuba, Marik, Odion, and Ishizu. Both Trent and Gwen already shuffled each other's decks, and just activating their Duel Disks, signaling that their ready to go.

"This final match of the Semi-Finals will determine the winner advancing to the Final Round," Chris announced. "Does Trent and Gwen have what it takes? Then let the Duel begin!"

**Trent: 4000/Gwen: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Trent said, drawing a card from his deck _(6)_. "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place one card face down." _(4)_

As he says this, he places the card onto the Monster Zone and slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone.

"That ends my turn, I guess."

Gwen gave out a friendly smile and drew a card from her deck _(6)_ and said, "I summon the Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode." _(5)_

She places the card onto the Monster Zone, a monster wearing Dark Magician-like clothing carrying two staffs with different color spheres show up in front of her **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)**.

"Now attack Trent's face down monster!"

Rapid Fire Magician fires out an energy blast from one of his spheres. The monster flips open, revealing to be Lady Warrior of the Wasteland **(DEF: 1200)**, as the blast was made a direct hit. And since it was in defense mode, Trent's life points were saved.

"You activated Lady Warrior of the Wasteland's Special Ability," the Musician explained. "When she gets destroyed, I get to special summon an EARTH-Attribute Warrior with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my Deck."

He took out his deck, took out the card he needed, and slips his deck back into his Duel slot.

"And the monster I choose is..." Trent said, slamming the card onto the Monster Zone. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

An elf warrior wearing an armor and carrying a sword and shield appears **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)**.

"Okay then, I'll just place one card face down and end my turn," the Goth girl said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_.

Trent drew a card from his deck _(5)_ before saying, "I summon Command Knight in attack mode." _(4)_

A warrior wearing a large red and yellow armor with a dark purple cape behind him appears **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 1900)**.

"And you know his special ability, right?" the Musician asked. "Now he won't be an attack target as long as there's at least one other Warrior monster on my side of the field, and they each gain four hundred extra attack points!" **(Command Knight's ATK: 1200 - 1600; Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's ATK: 1400 - 1800)**.

"Uh-oh," Gwen muttered.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack her Rapid-Fire Magician!"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ran over and slashes his sword against Rapid-Fire Magician before it disappeared **(Gwen's LP: 4000 - 3800)**.

"Command Knight, your turn! Attack her life points directly!"

Command Knight ran over, but before it can attack, the face down card Gwen placed face down earlier flips open in front of her, the image showing two cylinders with beams coming out of them. Command Knight slashes it's sword in, but the other cylinder appears before Trent and he gets slashed instead **(Trent's LP: 4000 - 2400)**.

"Magic Cylinder," the Goth girl explained. "This Trap card can aim the attack right at ya, but after your life points."

"Alrighty then," Trent said, crossing his arms. "I'll end my turn."

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(5__)_ and thought, _There has to be a way to take down both of Trent's warrior monsters. As long as Command Knight is in play, it can't be destroyed as long as there's another Warrior-type monster out. And with Celtic Guardian, it can't be destroyed by monsters with nineteen hundred attack points or more. Now that's quite a combination Trent is playing at...  
_

"First, I'll place one card face down and summon one monster in face down defense mode," Gwen said, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone, and another on the Monster zone _(3)_. "That's all for now."

"Okay then," Trent shrugged, drawing a card from his deck _(5)_. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack her face down monster!"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ran over, but before it can attack, a huge, library-like place with what seemed to be teleportation balconies starts to surround Gwen and her side of the field, rendering the attack useless **(Trent's LP: 2400 - 2200)**.

"What the heck?" the Musician yelled.

"Royal Magical Library," Gwen explained.

"Oh come on!" Trent yelled once more. "Fine, I'll just go ahead and play Card Destruction!" _(4)_

He slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a demonic hand blowing away cards.

"Now we must discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards we had," the Musician explained.

Both former lovers slipped their cards into the Graveyard _(0; 0)_ and drew the same number _(4; 3)_. Gwen's eyes widen when she saw this.

_I think I got what I need to end this Duel. But I still need to wait on this._

"And I'll end my turn by activating my face down card, A Rival Appears!"

The card flips open in front of him, the image showing both Ebon Magician Curran and White Magician Pikeru struggling against each other.

"This lets me summon a monster equal to the same level as your monster," Trent explained. "And I summon Queen's Knight!"

The same beautiful blonde haired warrior wearing an armor with hearts appear **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600; ATK: 1500 - 1900)**.

"And it's your move."

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(4)_ and said, "First, I'll play Premature Burial to raise a monster back from the Graveyard at the cost of eight hundred life points, and I choose Chaos Command Magician!" _(3) _**(Gwen's LP: 3800 - 3000)**.

A green robed Magician appears, getting ready to battle **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900)**

"But you never played that card," Trent pointed out.

"It was in my hand when you played Card Destruction, remember?" the Goth girl asked.

"Well too bad, 'cause my monsters can't be attacked."

"Who says I'm going to attack Command Knight and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian?" Gwen asked once more. "Chaos Command Magician, attack Queen's Knight!"

Chaos Command Magician unleashed a powerful blast at Queen's Knight before she disappeared **(Trent's LP: 2200 - 1700)**.

"Had enough, Trent?"

"No, it's my move!" Trent exclaimed, drawing a card from his deck_ (5)_...and smirked. "First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight!" _(4)_

The same monster that got destroyed last turn came back **(ATK: 1500; ATK: 1500 - 1900)**.

"Next, I sacrifice all three of my warriors to summon the monster Joey gave me last round!" _(3)_

All three Warrior monsters suddenly started to glow white, and disappeared, as a new warrior appears to take their places. He appears to be wearing silver armor with a red messy cape and carrying a sword, small electric sparks centering around him.

"Gwen, meet _GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!_" **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400)**

"Hey, that's my monster!" Joey pointed out while cheering. "Way to go, Trent!"

"And it has a special ability," Trent continued. "If it's been tribute summoned by three monsters, it destroys all monsters on your side of the field. So say goodbye to Chaos Command Magician and Royal Magical Library!"

Gilford the Lightning lifted his sword up and strikes out a thunder-like attack at both Chaos Command Magician and Royal Magical Library as they disappeared.

"And with no monsters, Gilford, attack her life points directly!"

Gilford ran over, but before it can swing his sword, Gwen yelled, "Activate Trap Card! _Gravity Bind!_"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing some kind of bulge in a digital grid field. The waves from the card appears, as Gilford stops attacking.

"This card prevents all monsters on the field with level four or higher to not attack," the Goth girl explained.

"Alright, Gwen," Trent shrugged. "Remember, you got a couple of moves left before I wipe you out."

Back in the sidelines, both the Queen Bee and the CIT were cheering and jumping.

"Whoo, way to _go_ Trent!" Heather yelled in excitement.

"Teach that boyfriend stealer who's boss!" Courtney followed.

Joey instantly glared at both villainesses and asked, "Hey, who said you two can cheer? I thought you two _hate_ everybody."

"But when the person you hate the_ most_ is at stake here, cheer for the other competitor against them," Courtney said with a wink.

Back in the Dueling Field, Gwen drew a card from her deck _(4)_ and said with a friendly smile, "Not for long. Because now I activate the Spell Card Magic Planter!" _(3)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing Ivy Shackles being melted into some iron pot full of blue liquid metal. "By destroying my Continuous Trap card, I can draw two cards from my deck."

Gravity Bind got destroyed, as the Goth girl drew two cards from her deck _(5)_.

"Next, I activate Double Spell," the Goth girl explained, slipping the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing two magicians sharing their energy _(4)_. "By discarding one Spell card from my hand, I can select a Spell card from your Graveyard and activate it."

Gwen took a random Spell card from her hand and slips it into the Graveyard slot _(3)_. Something then slips out of Trent's Graveyard slot as it appears in front of his ex-girlfriend, the image showing an Egyptian Ankh.

"Monster Reborn," she said. "Now I can bring back a monster that was in my hand earlier thanks to your Card Destruction. Dark Magician!"

The blue-robed magician with green skin with shoulder-length blonde hair sticking out appears **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**.

"So?" Trent asked. "It's _still_ weak."

"Not quite," Gwen said. "For now I sacrifice it in order to summon _Dark Eradicator Warlock!_" _(2)_

The robes on the magician suddenly became dark red-colored, and the staff he was holding became larger **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)**.

"Oh no," Trent said. "Don't tell me your using the same method you used to beat LeShawna and Heather."

"I just am," Gwen said with a smirk similar to Kaiba's. "I activate Riryoku!" _(1)_

She slips a card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a man getting absorbed by an energy ball.

"Now my monster's attack points is halved, and it goes to your Warlock," the Musician explained.

"Thanks for the explaination, Trent," said the Goth girl.

A red aura surrounds Gilford the Lightning as it screams in agony **(ATK: 2800 - 1400)** while it tranfers to Dark Eradicator Warlock **(ATK: 2500 - 3900)**. Dark Eradicator Warlock lifted his scepter up and unleashed a powerful beam right at Trent's chest **(Trent's LP: 1700 - 700)**.

"And if a Spell card activates, I lose one thousand life points," Trent continued explaining.

"Exactly," Gwen said with a nod. "Now my Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack Gilford and the rest of Trent's life points!"

Dark Eradicator Warlock lifted his scepter and unleashes a powerful blast right at Gilford, as it made a direct hit. It screamed in agony before disappearing into pixels **(Trent's LP: 700 - 0)**.

"Ah_ crap!_" he said.

"And the winner of this Duel is..._Gwen!_" Chris declared. "She gets to advance to the Final Round!"

Some of the people on the sidelines started to cheer at this, while Heather groaned in frustration and Courtney screaming her lungs out. The Dark Eradicator Warlock disappeared, as the Duel Arena went down. Both Trent and Gwen walked to each other and smiled.

"That was an awesome Duel, Gwen," Trent said. "Probably the best I had from this tournament."

"Gee, thanks," the Goth girl said. "Hope you aren't...too mad about this, right?"

"Hey, at least I got further than I did the last two seasons," the Musician said, getting a card from his deck and handing it over. "Battle City Rules. Here's my card."

Gwen took it and saw it was his rarest card, the Arcana Knight Joker. She looked back at him and smiled, saying, "I'll take care of it for you, alright?"

"Okay," Trent said as he gave out a laugh. "So good luck in the finals, alright?"

Before the Goth girl could say anything, Chris interuppted, saying, "Attention Duelists! This tournament is coming to an _end!_ I would like to announce the two Duelists making it this far into the Finals. Yugi Muto and Gwen. They get to face off against each other, and not only will one of them wins the tournament, but with the Card Game Championship title, along with the million dollars. We'll take a fifteen minute intermission before the Finals can commence. Take this time now to get ready."

Yami walked over to Gwen, took out his hand, and said, "May the _best_ Duelist win."

Gwen took hold of his hand and shook it, saying, "Sure."

"Who will win the Battle City Tournament?" Chris asked. "Does Gwen have what it takes to take down the Champion? And will this be the last Duel of the special? Find out in the thrilling conclusion of Total...Drama...Whatever this special's called!" **[1]**

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT EXCLUSIVE  
(note: video taken after match is over)**

"So I just went ahead and _lost_ the game," Trent said, his back leaning on the chair. "It's not so bad, unlike last two seasons. But hey, since Gwen and I aren't together anymore, it makes me focus on the game more clearly. Plus some of her inspirations is what help me win a Duel or two. So whichever way, I'm just glad for what I went through in this game."

* * *

**[1] - Yes, you heard me correctly. Yugi and Gwen's Duel is going to be the last Duel featured in this story. I just need to relax and mellow out from it before I upload the Virtural World Arc.**


	45. Yugi Muto vs Gwen: The Final Duel

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **This is it! The Final Duel of the story! Who will win the tournament, the million dollars, and the title of Duel Champion? Read on and find out!

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five:  
Yugi Muto vs Gwen: The Final Duel  
**

**Confessional  
**

Instead of Yugi being with himself in the confessional, Gwen is there as well, sitting next to him.

"Wow, can't believe the both of us made it to the Final Two _again!_" Yugi said.

"Yeah, you know what they say, 'two times a charm,'" Gwen said, lifting her two fingers. "Just to show how a bad attitude and getting your head out there can get you."

Both then rolled their eyes away before the Young Boy spoke up, "Why are we in here again?"

"Chris wants us to speak out our thoughts during our time in the tournament," the Goth girl explained.

"Oh yeah," said Yugi. "It was awesome meeting you and the other reality show contestants. Not to mention that it's been kind of hard of what we went through since yesterday. What with Marik, the Rare Hunters, stuff like that."

"And that's what makes this tournament even_ suckier,_" Gwen said, leaning her back against one of the walls.

"Well at least the game was worth it."

"But in the Shadow Games...their _horrible!_"

"Yeah...and as for the other Duelists and my friends..." Yugi said, his eyes roll to the ground. "They were great and all. But as for the rest...not too much."

"Really?" Gwen asked. "Some of the people here suck! Their nothing but a..."

**(Flashback shows each character as Gwen describes)**

"Backstabbing, manipulative **(Heather)**, angry revenge hating **(Courtney)**, black mailing fame-hungry **(Justin)**, evil and psychotic **(Dark Marik and Dark Bakura)**, romance teasing **(Duncan)**...

**(cuts back to Confessional)**

"_Jerks!_" Gwen finished, blowing her bangs away with her mouth. "At least there are people here that are sane. Like you, Yami, Duke, LeShawna, Mai, Marik, since he's good again, Trent improved quite a bit, Tea, and Mokuba."

"What about Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed before saying, "He's in the in-between line on my list."

"Oh," the Young Boy blinked before continuing. "And the only thing I'll be remembered for...being the King of Games of course. And you Gwen?"

The Goth girl quickly said, "Possibly my so-called _'relationship'_ with Kaiba. Now can we get out of here?"

Before Yugi could answer, the clicking sound from the intercom was heard, with Chris' voice ranging, _"Attention Duelists! Please report back to the tower for the thrilling conclusion of the Battle City Tournament, with Yugi Muto versus Gwen! McLean out!"_

The clicking sound was heard once more, as Yugi said, "Sure. It's a good thing we prepared our decks before Chris made us get in here."

**End of Confessional**

Both Yami, who took over for Yugi, and Gwen took the elevator to make it to the Dueling Arena. Once they made it to the top of the tower, Chris lead the both of them to the platform. Everyone else, except for Justin and Duncan, also arrived and took their spots in the sidelines. They were watching as Chris instructs the Pharaoh and the Goth girl to shuffle each other's decks. While doing so, their all trying to decide who to root for.

"Here we are guys, the Final round of the tournament," said Tristan. "Who do you think we should root for?"

"Hmm...I'm thinking of rooting for both," Tea said. "It's doesn't matter who wins. Their our friends, anyway."

"Same here, dudette!" Geoff cheered, lifting his fist.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm rooting for my best pal Yug'," said Joey. "I mean, he is the King of Games and the winner of Duelist Kingdom."

"And I'm cheering for Gwen," Trent said, while crossing his arms. "If Yugi doesn't summon any of his Egyptian God Cards, then she might have a chance to beat him."

"Oh pu-lease, I agree with mutt over here," Heather said, pointing right at the Brooklyn-Accent Teen to the point where he glares angryly at her. "I'm rooting for the geek with the crazy hair that changes his age every time there's a Duel. There's no _way_ I'm going to cheer for Weird Goth Girl."

"Yeah," Courtney approved with a nod. "That weirdo all the way! So not rooting for that Boyfriend Stealer."

"Shut up! The both of ya!" Joey yelled. "With your nagging, and your nasty opinions, and **GEEZ!** Why you girls have fans the most, I'll never know."

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the sidelines, Marik looked over to Ishizu and asked, "Hey sister, even if the Pharaoh _loses_ this Duel, will he continue on his journey of finding his memories?"

"Relax, dear brother," the Elder sister said. "Fate is letting the Pharaoh take a break until the time comes, so it doesn't even matter for now."

Mokuba looked up towards his brother and asked, "Hey Seto, if you were to root for either Yugi or Gwen, which one?"

Kaiba looked down at him and said, "Doesn't matter."

"Elevate the playing field!" Chris yelled, the Dueling Field rising up. "This is it, dudes and dudettes! The Final Duel of the tournament! Yugi Muto versus Gwen! Who will take home the grand prize of one million dollars, the winner of the first Battle City, and the title of the Duel King...or Queen or Princess since there's a lady involved? We'll find out as soon as these two are ready!"

"Ready to show me what I've taught you?" Yami asked with a smirk, activating his Duel Disk.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Gwen said right back, doing the same to her Duel Disk.

_"LET'S DUEL!"_

**Yami: 4000/Gwen: 4000**

"Teacher's first," the Goth girl jokingly said.

Yami smirked once more and drew a card from his deck _(6)_, saying, "I start off by summoning Alpha, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." _(5)_

He places a card onto the Monster Zone, a magnet-like monster carrying a sword and shield appears **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700)**.

"Then I shall place one card face down and end my turn," the Pharaoh continues, slipping a card into the Spell/Trap zone. _(4)_

Gwen took the opportunity and drew a card from her deck _(6)_ and said, "I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior in attack mode." _(5)_

A warrior wearing a Magician-like red and gold armor with spheres on them, carrying a sword and shield appeared **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**, with one of the spheres starting to glow **(Breaker, the Magical Warrior's ATK: 1600 - 1900)**.

"Breaker also has a special ability," the Goth girl explained. "He gets an attack boost of three hundred points for each Spell card activated. And if he's normally summoned to the field, he gets an extra Spell Counter. Next, I'll place one card face down."

As she says this, she slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_ before saying, "Now Breaker, attack his Alpha, the Magnent Warrior!"

Breaker ran over towards Alpha, and strikes him across the chest, before disappearing into pixels **(Yami's LP: 4000 - 3500)**. The card Yami placed down earlier flipped open, the image showing a man with a dying warrior exchanging what seemed to be a rope.

"I activate the Trap Card, Soul Rope!" he explained. "By paying one thousand of my life points **(Yami's LP: 3500 - 2500)**, I can summon a level four monster from my deck to take Alpha's place."

Joey's eyes blinked and asked, "What? Why would Yugi waste most of his life points to bring out a monster?"

"Don't know," Geoff shrugged.

Back at the Dueling Field, Yami starts to look through his deck until he picked one out, placing his deck back into the slot of his Duel Disk. He places the card onto the Monster Zone.

"And the monster I choose is Gamma, the Magnent Warrior!"

A pink magnet-like warrior with wings and an "S" on his chest and right wing and an "N" on his other wing shows up **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800)**.

"Nice try, Yami," Gwen said, crossing her arms. "But it's going to take a lot more than magnents to slow me down."

"Your absolutely right," Yami smirked, drawing a card from his deck _(5)_. "I sacrifice Gamma in order to summon Archfiend of Gilfer!" _(4)_

Gamma suddenly disappeared, as a red and silver demonic-like fiend with fangs, blades, and claws, roaring out in hunger **(ATK: 2200/2500)**.

"Hold on, Yami!" Gwen yelled. "You activated my Trap card! Trap Hole!"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a demon-like creature trapped in a hole with the sun blazing down.

"When you normal summon a monster with fifteen hundred attack points or more, it goes straight to the Graveyard!"

A hole appears below Archfield, as it suddenly felt down with the hole opening up.

"Nice try Gwen, but you activated Gilfer's special ability," Yami explained. "When it gets destroyed, one of your monsters loses five hundred attack points **(Breaker, the Magical Warrior's ATK: 1900 - 1400)**.

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down," Yami said, slipping two cards into the Spell/Trap zone _(2)_.

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(5)_ and said, "Breaker, attack his life points directly!"

Breaker lifts up his sword, and ran over towards Yami, but before it could attack, one of his face down cards open up, revealing to be two cylinders.

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" he explained. "This aims the attack right at your Life Points!"

A cylinder suddenly appeared, as Breaker slashes it's sword in, but the other cylinder appears before Gwen and she gets slashed instead **(Gwen's LP: 4000 - 2600)**.

"Fine, I'll end my turn for now," the Goth girl said, crossing her arms.

Yami drew a card from his deck _(3)_ and said, "First, I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." _(2)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, and drew two cards from his deck _(4)_, and said, "Now I summon one monster face down and end my turn." _(3)_

_That's weird,_ Gwen thought with a confused look on her face. _How come Yami didn't summon a strong monster when he had the chance?_

She drew a card from her deck _(6)_ and said, "I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm!" _(5)_

Gwen slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a tornado blowing away a farm. Wind was then starting to pick up around the playing field, before Yami's only face down card was blown away.

"Then I'll place one card face down, and I order Breaker to attack your face down monster!"

As soon as the Goth girl slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone _(4)_, and Breaker ran over and swung his sword right across the card, revealing to be what seemed is a giant futurisitc jar **(DEF: 900)**, as it disappeared. Gwen's eyes widen at the sight of it.

"No, not again!"

"Oh yes again, Gwen," Yami said with a smirk on his face. "Cyber Jar's special ability activates. Now all monsters on the field are destroyed, and we each draw five cards from our decks, and special summon any level four or lower monsters onto the field."

Breaker then suddenly got destroyed, as both drew five cards from their respective decks _(Yami: 8; Gwen: 9)_.

"I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts **(ATK: 1500****)**, Celtic Guardian **(ATK: 1400)**, and King's Knight **(ATK: 1****600)**!" _(5)_

"And I summon Mystical Beast Cerberus **(ATK: 1400)**, Gemini Elf **(ATK: 1900)**, and a monster in face down defense mode!" _(6)_

When they were saying this, all of their respective monsters suddenly shown up onto the field.

"Whoa, check that out," said Tristan. "They all summoned their strong level four monsters."

"Unless this is a trick for Yugi to summon up one of his Egyptian God Cards," said Joey.

**Confessional**

"Joey's right!" Gwen said, looking freaked. "This Duel can't end that early!"

**End of Confessional**

"Fine, I'll end my turn for now."

Yami drew a card from his deck _(6)_ and said, "I sacrifice my Gazelle, in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" _(5)_

Gazelle disappeared instantly, and the infamous attractive Duel Monster appear, donning a bright blue armor with pink outlines **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**.

"Then I activate Magic Formula to increase her attack strength by seven hundred!" _(4)_

He slips a card into Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a book with a key inside of the lock. It appears towards the Dark Magician Girl, as she opens up the book and starts to read it **(Dark Magician Girl's ATK: 2000 - 2700)**.

"Now my Dark Magician Girl, attack her Gemini Elf!" Yami commanded. "Dark burning attack!"

Dark Magician Girl twirls around her staff before unleashing a powerful beam, but before it could do so, Gwen yells out, "Activate Negate Attack!"

The card flips open in front of her, the image showing a beam going into a portal. The same portal opened up in front of the Gemini Elf, the blast going straight into the portal.

"It stops your attack and ends your battle phase," the Goth girl explained.

"Nice move, Gwen," Yami complemented. "It's your move."

Gwen drew a card from her deck _(7)_ and said, "I'll sacrifice my face down monster, Mystical Library!"

The monster flips open as Gwen's side of the field suddenly got surrounded by high shelves and books before they all dissolve, as a familiar monster that is on Yami's side of the field appears in a bright light, giving out a playful wink **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**. _(6)_

"Now they have two Dark Magician Girls out," Tea pointed out.

"But why would Gwen summon her?" Trent asked, until his eyes were widened. "Unless..."

"Now I activate Sage's Stone!" _(5)_

She slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing a diamond emerging from a five-star symbol on the ground. With that, the blue-robed, blonde hair Dark Magician sprang up out of nowhere, the Dark Magician Girl looking satisfied **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100; Mystical Beast Cerberus' ATK: 1400 - 1900)**

"How did your Mystical Beast Cerberus gain that much attack strength?" Yami asked.

"It's special ability of course," Gwen pointed out. "Whenever either of us plays a Spell card, it gains an additional five hundred attack boost until it attacks. And now I activate United We Stand!" _(4)_

The Goth girl slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing two hands shaking each other. Mystical Beast Cerberus, The Gemini Elf, and the Dark Magician Girl joined their forces straight towards the Dark Magician.

"Now my Dark Magician gains an additional attack power of eight hundred attack points for each monster on my side of the field." **(Dark Magician's ATK: 2500 - 4900)**

"Now Dark Magician, attack the Dark Magician Girl! Dark magic attack!"

The Dark Magician lifted his scepter up and points it straight at the Dark Magician Girl, shooting out a powerful beam before it got destroyed **(Yami's LP: 2500 - 300)**.

"Oh no, Gwen now has powerful monsters on her field, and Yugi's down to his last three hundred," Duke pointed out.

"This will not end well," said Geoff.

"And for that, I'll end my turn," Gwen said, nodding her head.

"Wait, aren't you going to attack?" Yami asked.

"No, I just want to see how you can get pass my monsters, that's all," the Goth girl asked.

Yami drew a card from his deck _(5)_...and smirked.

"First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl!" _(4)_

An Egyptian Ankh symbol appears, as the Dark Magician Girl came back **(ATK: 2000)**

"And now I sacrifice her, Celtic Guardian, and King's Knight in order to summon one of the Egyptian God Cards..."

"Oh no," Gwen said.

All three monsters disappeared, as a very long body was starting to surround the top of the Duel Tower, creeping out most of the guys. It then suddenly shows up, roaring in hunger **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)**.

"Gwen, meet _SLIFER, THE SKY DRAGON!"_

"So, it's still weak compared to Dark Magician."

"Not for long, for now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away your United We Stand!" _(2)_

The card suddenly got destroyed, as Dark Magician's attack strength was fading **(ATK: 4900 - 2500; Slifer, the Sky Dragon's ATK: 3000 - 2000/DEF: 3000 - 2000)**.

"And now this Duel is over!" Yami yelled. "For now I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we must draw from our decks, until each of us has six cards in our hands!" _(1)_

He slips the card into the Spell/Trap zone, the image showing coins falling down from the sky with two villagers reaching out towards them. _(Yami: 6; Gwen: 6)_ **(Slifer, the Sky Dragon's ATK: 2000 - 6000****/DEF: 2000 - 6000)**

"Oh _crap!_" Gwen yelled.

"Now Slifer, destroy her Dark Magician and the rest of her Life Points!"

Slifer opened up one of it's mouths and unleashes a powerful blast, right at the Dark Magician. He screamed out in agony as he gets destroyed, Gwen getting caught in it to the point where she fell to the ground on her back. Once it was over, she sat back up and looks shocked.

"I...I can't believe I_ lost_." **(Gwen's LP: 2600 - 0)**

"And it's all over, ladies and gents!" Chris happily declared. "Battle City is all over! The winner of this tournament, the winner who still gets to keep his crown as Duel King, and the winner of the Million Bucks goes to..._**YUGI MUTO!"**_

Most of the people in the sidelines started to cheer, Courtney and Heather were both happy and were screaming in joy, seeing as how the person they hate the most lost the tournament. The Duel Arena went down as Joey, Tristan, and Tea hurried on over to Yami and pulls him into a group hug. Gwen slowly stood up, and sighed.

"Just like back at the island," she muttered.

"Hey Gwen."

She leaned her head up and saw Yami walking over to her, a friendly smile on his face.

"That was a really challenging Duel you pulled out," he said. "It just makes me glad that you and the others have learned from my teachings."

"Uh, thanks," the Goth girl said with a friendly smile. "So I guess me and the others aren't beginners anymore, _right?_"

Yami nodded, as Gwen took her deck out and pulls out Dark Eradicator Warlock, and hands it over to him.

"Battle City rules," she said. "You can keep my card."

The Pharaoh lifted his hand up and said, "No, Gwen. I can't take what's rightfully yours. It's already grown attached to you, and you keep it."

"You sure?"

Yami nodded, as Gwen places the card back into her deck.

"Alright, everyone! This celebration victory has gone _long_ enough!"

Everyone looked up, and saw Kaiba walking over towards the group, his arms crossed.

"Battle City is over!" he continued. "And unless you want a free ride home, then I suggest you board the Airship! Is that clear?"

Gwen leaned over to Yami and whispered, _"Gee, who tied his best outfits in a knot?"_

"If anyone is left behind, the Kaiba Corporation will not be held responsible for your safety," the CEO continued. "So go! 'Cause in a half an hour, this place is ready to be self destructed to the ocean."

"Say _what_?" Geoff yelled.

"Your kidding, right?" Tristan asked. "Please say yes!"

"I don't kid," Kaiba remarked. "Remember, you all have a half an hour to get off this island."

"And don't worry," Mokuba said. "We'll hold an award ceremony at the Domino City Plaza tomorrow at ten AM sharp, in honor of Yugi winning the tournament."

Kaiba took one last look at everyone before saying, "_Goodbye._"

With that, he turned around and walked off.

* * *

Everyone immediately headed into the Airship, where Kaiba has instructed them to, and had stayed their as half of hour is almost up. Everyone, except for Heather, Courtney, and Duncan were at the docks, the power fuel for the Airship is full, and everything is good to go. Except the only people missing were...

"Well, it looks like we have a minute to leave, or else we'll be blown to the skies," Chris explained.

"But wait, what about Kaiba and Mokuba?" Gwen asked, with a concerned tone in her voice.

"There's no time, left!" one of the Suits said. "We have to leave now! I'm sure they'll find their own way to leave."

With that, the Airship was starting to slowly fly up towards the sky, everyone watching as they were leaving the island that is going to blow up. Gwen also looks down at the tower, but with somewhat of a sad look on her face.

_"Kaiba..."_

"Poor Mokuba," Tea muttered.

And within seconds and at a high altitude from the island, an explosion started right at the tower, blowing everything away. Everyone watches in shock, while the Goth girl saw large explosions below them. That slight pain in her chest came back.

"Thar she blows!" Joey jokingly said.

Everything in the island was then blowing away and falling apart, right straight into the ocean.

"This is awful," Serenity said, with a sad expression.

_"Kaiba..."_ Yami whispered. "...How foolish."

Tears were starting to form in Gwen's eyes and asked, "Kaiba. _Why_ does he have to...to..."

She then turned her face away, not wanting to see any more of this. Yami walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Hey guys, look! Something's coming!"

Everyone then looks back down with the smoke covering the whole place, and saw something coming out of the shadows. Once it emerges from the smoke, a familiar dragon with blue eyes and white scales flew out of it, screaming out it's trademark roar.

"That's the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Duke pointed out.

Gwen's walked a step up and asked, "So does that mean that Kaiba..."

She was spoken to soon as the Dragon before them disappeared into a bright light, and something else emerging from the smoke. It turns out to be a jet designed and made after the regular Blue Eyes the gang just saw. And in the cockpit, riding in the jet was...

"_WHAT?_" Joey screamed, he, Serenity, and Yami having shocked looks on their faces.

What they all saw the Kaiba brothers inside of the jet, the CEO driving with his little brother riding in the back. Kaiba flew up towards the blimp and laughs at everyone's reaction. Gwen's expression suddenly changed to a confused look to an angry look, glaring straight at the CEO.

"That _jerk!_" she yelled. "How dare he scared us like that!"

_"Oh, so now I'm a jerk?"_

They all suddenly know that the intercom in the docks was left on, the same going with the jet as well.

"I agree with Gwen here!" Joey yelled, glaring off into the distance. "We were worried sick that we thought you guys died! When we get back to the city..."

_"Sorry Joey, we can't ride with you guys back to the city,"_ Mokuba said. _"We've got KaibaCorp. plans to take care of. But don't worry, we'll be at the award ceremony at Domino tomorrow. Remember, ten AM sharp!"_

Joey was preoccupied of what he said and asked, "Plans? Like _what?_ Another tournament?"

_"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow and see,"_ Kaiba's voice rang out._ "And after tomorrow, you all haven't seen the last of me! Especially two people in particular..."_

Gwen suddenly knew who he meant, as both she and Yami turned to look at each other, and then back at Kaiba.  
They saw him giving them a piece sign before the jet suddenly gain enough power and flew off into the distance, disappearing in sight...

* * *

**Okay guys. The epilouge is next. Yes, Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh!: Battle City Tournament is about to end.**


	46. Epilogue

**Total Drama YuGiOh!: Battle City Tournament**

**Takes Place:** After the events of Total Drama Action, before the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, and during the events of Seasons 2 and 3 of YuGiOh!

**Summary: **The selected seven from TDA has to win one final challenge: enter a Duel Monsters Tournament or suffer from humiliation or embarrassment. But not if their new friends have anything to say about it!

**Pairings:** A couple of surprises. Sadly, there'll be DuncanxCourtney, hints of DuncanxLeShawna, hints of YugixTéaxYami, and some tiny bit of hints of GeoffxBridgette. There may be others, but those are the only ones yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following two shows. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island are _all_ owned by Fresh TV., Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcast Company while YuGiOh!/GX/5Ds/ZeXal are _all_ owned by Nihon Ad Systems, Studio Gallop, and 4Kids (crud...). Please support the official releases.

**Warnings:** Crossover pairings either happening or coming soon. Also a couple of character bashings. If you don't like it, don't even flame about it! Keep the comments to yourselves!

**A/N: **It's now over! Sorry, got nothing to say.

Also, there was also a scene where everyone was singing, but I'm not even sure if song lyrics are allowed on this site. I might post the deleted scene on my deviantArt page, however.

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

After the Kaiba brothers left, everyone in the Airship didn't made it home until sunset. They all arrived back at the construction of the KaibaCorp. Stadium. Geoff insisted that, to celebrate of saving the world and Yugi the winner of Battle City, that they all headed over to Yugi's place and throw a party. He also insisted that everyone's invited...except for Courtney and Heather. However, Duke was so caught up with the tournament, that he needs to get caught up with his errands before he heads back to Japan to help premote Dungeon Dice Monsters. He made sure to say his last goodbyes to the Total Drama contestants...and gave Serenity his phone number, and took off. The Ishtars need to head back to Egypt, since their role of helping Yami regaining his memories is not yet complete, so they said they too, shared their goodbyes. Marik also once again apologized for his actions, as well as the damage caused by his evil alter ego, and was finally forgiven by everyone.

Mai also have to take off somewhere, but not until she said her goodbyes to the contestants, as well as Joey, before taking off to the streets. Serenity, however, wanted to spend a little time with the contestants and her brother, and Ryou decides to go as well, so everyone, except for Courtney and Heather, headed back to the Game Shop.

They all walked into the door, as Solomon Muto was at the counter, asking, "Hello, everyone? How was the tournament?"

"Amazingly awesome!" Geoff said, raising his fitst up into the air. "And now, let's **PARTY!**"

* * *

It was now the next morning, as everyone got up from bed, ate some breakfast, and headed on over to the Domino City Plaza as instructed. The Total Drama contestants are now back into wearing their regular, every day clothes, as well as Yugi and Joey. By the time they arrived to the plaza, they all sat that it seems that almost every citizen in Domino City arrived, with the same small brown stage with a microphone from before and a red carpet just before them.

There were also security guards everywhere incase things get too personal. The citizens instantly saw the gang and they were starting to cheer like crazy.

"Wow, your _famous_ Yug!" Joey said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but the Total Drama contestants are, too," Yugi said, pointing to a bunch of fans carrying posters of their favorite character who participated in the tournament, the majority of them, however, being fans of Courtney.

"Geez, and fans** still** can't take the hint of who Courtney really is," Duncan said with an annoyed look on his face.

There was a couple of taps on the microphone, as everyone quiet down and turn their heads over to see Chris McLean on stage, who is holding a silver briefcase, standing before all of them.

"This is your beloved host, Chris McLean, speaking," he said. "I want to welcome everyone who has made it out here this morning."

The crowd cheered once more before he continued, "And now here to congratulate someone on winning the tournament, here's the multi-billion dollar man himself. **_Seto Kaiba!_**"

He took a few steps aside, as Seto Kaiba, along with Mokuba, surprisingly walked up to the stage, the crowd going somewhat wild. He lifted a hand up to silence the crowd, Gwen seemed to notice a couple of the girls in the crowd fainting to the ground.

"Greetings, citizens of Domino City," the CEO spoke into the microphone. "For those of you who watched of what happen for the past two days, Battle City has come to an end. And we have gathered here today to congratulate the winner of the tournament. Not only does he get to keep his title of King of Games and the three Egyptian God Cards, but get to take home the grand prize of one million dollars.

Would Yugi Muto come on stage, please?"

Yugi suddenly looks shocked, his cheeks became redder than a tomato. Everything around him disappeared once more, returning back to the dark blue cloud-ish place, with Yami right next to him.

"Uh, Pharaoh, why don't _you_ take care of this?"

_"What do you mean, Yugi?"_ Yami asked, with a smirk on his face. _"This is your time to shine."_

Everything around the Young Boy disappeared, as he still looks embarrassed.

"What's wrong, dude?" Geoff asked. "Stage fright?"

Yugi slowly nodded. LeShawna gave him a friendly push towards the red carpet, the crowd cheering with excitement. The Young Boy then slowly made his way across the red carpet, the fans watching him. He finally made his way up the small stage and right next to Chris McLean, holding up the silver briefcase.

"Yugi Muto, it is my pleasure to hand this briefcase over to you, consisting of one million dollars," he said. "In American cash only."

He then opens up the suitcase, revealing stacks of One Hundred American Dollars, glowing in all it's glory. Yugi looked at it and smiled, as if he just won the lottery for the very first time. Chris closed the case and handed over to the Young Boy, who took it and found that it was kind of heavy. He then held the case in his arms and smiled at the crowd. The crowd was then starting to cheer, clapping and cheering.

"Hold on, the ceremony's not over _yet_," Kaiba spoke to the microphone.

The crowd suddenly gasped, as well as the gang.

"It's not over?" Tea asked.

"What gives?" Justin asked.

"I would also like to congratulate on a couple of other competitors who were in the tournament," the CEO continued, starring straight at someone in particular in the group. "First off, can I get Gwen to come up here?"

The Goth Girl's eyes widen in shock, somewhat looking embarrassed.

"What are you waiting for, girl?" LeShawna whispered. "Go up there."

"Yeah," Duncan whispered also. "Maybe he might _propose_ to you in front of everyone."

Gwen hits the Delinquent on the chest before walking up across the red carpet, looking around and saw that most of the crowd was cheering and looking at her excitedly. The rest, who are the majority of Courtney fans...not so much. The Goth girl made it to the small stage and stood right next to Yugi, who both friends smiled each other.

Chris held out a Gold medal with the KaibaCorp. logo and said, "First, I'd like to present Gwen this Gold Medal for being the runner-up of the tournament."

He then places the medal around the Goth girl's neck, the medal clinking right near her necklace, the crowd going wild.

"And secondly," Kaiba continued onto the microphone, pulling something out from his cloak. "I'd like to give her this case, with a prize inside of it."

He then pulls out what seemed to be a small, dark gray case with midnight blue encrusted diamonds on them. Gwen suddenly looks surprised.

_How did he know that midnight blue's my favorite color?_ she asked.

Kaiba looked over to her and waved a finger at her, signalling her to get closer to him. The Goth girl sighed and walked over to him. The CEO surprisingly took her hand and places the case on her palm.

"Be sure not to open it until after the ceremony," he whispered.

Gwen nodded, as Kaiba pulled away and placed his mouth near the microphone once more.

"And finally, may I have Trent come on stage?"

Trent looked surprised as well, his fan girls in the crowd going wild. Justin motioned him to go on, so the Musician walked across the red carpet and onto the stage, right next to Yugi. Chris then held out a silver medal, with the KaibaCorp. logo on it.

"I'd like to congratulate Trent for making it third into the tournament," he explained. "I'd like to present him this Silver Medal."

The crowd begins to cheer as Chris wraps the medal around the Musician's neck. Gwen looked over at him and gave him a friendly smile, Trent returning one to her.

Mokuba walked up, lowered down the microphone, and said, "And that's it for the reward ceremony, ladies and gents! My big brother and I are now leaving to Japan to begin production of Kaiba Land **all** over the world!"

The crowd started to cheer once more, as Yugi, Trent, and Gwen all gave out waves to the audience.

* * *

Everyone headed on over to the Game Shop, and were all in the living room.

"Man you guys," Joey said, relaxing on a chair. "Thanks to the Total Drama gang here, we're _all_ famous! We're all on television!"

"Yeah right, just wait until all of the action airs," said Tristan.

Gwen was just sitting on the couch with her arms and legs crossed, looking away. She was still wearing the gold medal with the KaibaCorp. logo right next to her necklace. Yugi turned his head and noticed it.

"So now what, you guys?" Geoff asked. "The tournament's over, Yugi saved the world, now what are we suppose to do?"

Someone just walked into the Game Shop, as Solomon walked into the living room and said, "You guys got a visitor."

And right on cue, Chris jumped in, in all his sadistic glory.

"**Chris?**" everyone in the room asked in unison.

"That's right!" he said. "And I'm here to pick up the kiddies. We're all heading_ back_ to Canada."

Everyone's eyes widen, as Geoff asked, _"What?"_

"You serious?" Justin asked.

"Yup," Chris nodded. "We need to head back to the Abandoned Film Lot, so y'all can get on home. So pack your things and let's go. The helicopter's outside waiting."

* * *

The Total Drama contestants got all of their belongings and were now outside the Game Shop, putting their stuff in. They also packed up their Duel Disks and their respective decks, just in case they want to Duel again any time soon. Courtney and Heather were also in the helicopter, both of them ticked at everyone.

_"Wait!"_

Everyone looked and saw Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Ryou running out of the Game Shop.

"Don't we get a goodbye first?" the Brooklyn-Accent Teen asked.

Trent looked over to Chris and said, "Yeah man. These guys are our new friends. Don't we get to say our last goodbye to them?"

The Sadistic Host sighed and asked, "Why not? This sad scene can get us more ratings anyway. Y'all have ten minutes. Then after that, we're getting the heck out of here!"

And so, one-by-one, they were all saying their goodbyes. Joey was sobbing franctically and fell to the ground, hugging Duncan by the ankles.

"Can I come with you guys?" he asked through his tears. _"PLEASE?"_

Duncan picked him up by the back of his shirt and said, "Sorry dude. Game contestants only."

"Oh, we're going to miss you guys," Tea said. "At least we gave each other our phone numbers and Skype accounts while you guys were packing, just so we won't lose touch."

"Exactly," Trent nodded, smiling at the Friendly Girl. "It's not like we live in the dark ages. We'll still chat now and then."

Geoff was starting to shake hands with Tristan and said, "Goodbye, Tristan!"

"Goodbye, Geoff," the Brunette said.

The Party Dude then took Ryou's hand and shook it, saying, "Goodbye, Bakura."

"G-goodbye, Geoff," Ryou said with an embarrassing look on his face.

Geoff then took Serenity's hand, shook it, and said, "Goodbye, Serenity."

"Oh, goodbye Geoff," said the Sweet Girl.

Gwen looked over to Yugi and said, "So, I guess this is goodbye."

"No, _not_ goodbye," said the Young Boy. "We'll meet again, someday. I promise you that."

"Thanks anyway, Yugi," said the Goth girl. "Oh, and can you bring Yami out? It's not _right_ not saying goodbye without him."

The Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck suddenly starts to glow, with him closing his eyes.

**"Yu-Gi-Oh!"**

After the glow faded, Yami suddenly appears in Yugi's face, looking up towards Gwen.

"You said you wanted to see me, Gwen?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gwen said, nodding her head. "I just...wanted to say thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome," the Pharaoh said with a smile. "And I believe it is time for you all to return home."

The Goth girl then wraps her arms around Yami's neck, as they both embrace in a friendly hug.

"Well, looks like we'll see you guys on television again if there's another season," Tristan said, holding his hand up.

"Yeah, to see any _more_ of Chris humiliating us or something," Trent shrugged.

"And who knows?" Joey asked. "If there is a third season, you guys might travel around the world!"

Duncan quickly latches his hand onto the Brooklyn-Accent Teen's mouth, saying, "Dude! Don't give Chris any more ideas!"

_"Just did!"_ Chris' voice rang off screen. _"I wrote it all down so I won't forget."_

The Delinquent pulls his hand away and yelled in anger, _**"Oh dang it!"**_

All of a sudden, everyone saw a limo driving up the street and slowly pulled into a stop right next to the shop. The door swung open, two people stepping out of it.

_"Kaiba!"_ Justin shrieked.

"Great, what does money bags here want this time?" Joey asked.

Mokuba ran up towards the gang and said, "Hey, we thought we drop by and say goodbye before we take off to Japan. You guys are going to love Kaiba Land once we're done with the mass production!"

"We'll look forward to it, little dude," Geoff said, raising a fist.

Kaiba looked at everyone until he turned his head to see Gwen and Yami, and walks up to them. Duncan quietly walked up to the Goth girl and leaned his lips near her ear.

"Hey Gwen, here comes your boyfriend," he teased.

Gwen glared angerly and elbows him on the chest where the Delinquent fell to the ground. As Geoff and Justin drags Duncan away from Yami and Gwen, literally, Kaiba stopped and stood right in front of them. He looked over to the Pharaoh as he asked, "Yugi, mind if I have a moment with Gwen?"

Yami could only nod, flash a smile at the Goth Girl, and then walked off to say his goodbyes to the others. Gwen stared up at Kaiba and places one of her hands on the other arm and crosses her legs a bit. The CEO merely crossed his arms.

"You still have that case I gave to you?" he asked. Gwen nodded, but before she could say anything, Kaiba spoke up again, "Don't open it until you get onboard. Don't let the others see you."

Gwen narrowed her eyes to the ground and simply kicked her foot a little. "I guess...I guess this _is_ goodbye, right?"

The CEO shrugged. "For now, at least. And the next time we duel, I'm planning to go all out, and I won't hold myself back. You might want to consider that my warning."

The Goth Girl then looked back up at Kaiba and smiled a little. "I'll keep _that_ one in mind the next time I get to kick your sorry butt." But then she raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I'm coming back? You and Chris aren't planning yet another tournament, are you?"

"No," Kaiba shook his head. "Let's just say that I've had enough to deal with your pathetic excuse of a host. He's yet _another_ thorn in my side."

"So true, it hurts," Gwen said. She then smiled again. "Anyways, Kaiba...there's something I think I should tell you."

"And what would _that_ be?"

The Goth girl lets in a deep breath through her nose, and decided to let the words out, "I want to thank you. I mean, you know, for _everything_. Sure, we were at each other's throats, and that we couldn't stand each other sometimes, but...but I'm _really_ glad that you were there with me, even when we don't have to, you know?"

Kaiba nodded, and unfolded his arms...and before Gwen could react, the CEO immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close enough to the point where their bodies were touching. Gwen just stood there, with a small blush on her face as she blinked a couple times out of confusion. Kaiba had leaned his face into her shoulder.

He then pulled away and looked down at the Goth Girl, with both his hands on her shoulders. They both stared into each other's eyes, but before anything else could happen, they thought they could hear someone singing behind them.

"Gwen and Kaiba, sitting in a tree! **K-I-S-S-I-N-**"

Gwen and Kaiba then turned and saw Duncan standing before before them, and without thinking, both of them shoved the Delinquent back onto the ground as he collided with the ground hard on his back.

"Ow! That's smarts! I'm _still_ recovering from my duel with Physco Marik, ya know!"

Both the CEO and the Goth Girl couldn't help but to laugh a little at what they had did. When they both realized what they were doing, they both blushed and looked back at each other. Kaiba slowly opened his mouth.

"Gwen...I..."

Before he could say anything, however, he was interrupt by Chris's loud sadistic voice.

**"TIME IS ALMOST UP, EVERYONE! WRAP UP AND LET'S GET GOING!"**

"Well..." Gwen shrugged, her cheeks slightly red._ "Goodbye."_

"For now," Kaiba said, with a smirk on his face.

The Goth girl turned around and ran towards the helicopter. She turned her head and looked over to the CEO for one last time before getting in and Chris sliding the doors. The helicopter was starting to take off into the skies, Yami and everyone else watching. The Total Drama gang looked down through the windows and watch them for one last time...until they flew past the skyscrapers.

Trent turned around and leaned his back, saying, "I hope we get to see them again."

"We will, Trent," Justin said, turning his head over to him. "I'm sure of it."

He then leaned over and asked, "By the way, how would you _feel_ if I ask you if we could form a boy band?"

Meanwhile with everyone, they were discussing of what their plan is when they get back home. Geoff said that he's going to ask his folks to move to Bridgette's home town so both of them can spend time together...making out nonstop. Courtney suggested that she and Duncan would spend more time together, as long as the Delinquent follows the rules in the relationship. Both of them got into an arguement...in which it ends with them making out. Now everyone knows how Joey felt about them together.

LeShawna said she would continue on with her fame and take part in various reality shows, and was hoping to ask someone if they can partake with her to do so. Gwen suggests that she might end up making a blog show about her time on the show, as well as the tournament, to the point where Heather grins devillish-ly at her.

The Goth girl then noticed something. While everyone was chatting away, she took out the case Kaiba gave her earlier during the ceremony and slowly opens it. What she saw was a note.

Gwen took the note, unfolded it, and read,

_"Dear Gwen, congratulations of making it in second place in the Battle City Tournament. For the runner-up prize, I gave you a Duel Monsters card, but not just any card. There were originally four cards of this Monster out there, well three now that one of them was torn in half. I e-mailed Maximillion Pegasus last night to create another copy especially for you. I trust you to use this card, but under one condition: to NOT use it against me whenever we Duel. I'm sure you'll understand why.  
_

_I hope we can meet again, soon...to duel again.  
_

_Seto Kaiba"  
_

Gwen looked into the case and saw that the note was right; there was a Duel Monsters card. She took it and looked at it, with her eyes widen.

_He...he gave me a Blue Eyes White Dragon?_ the Goth girl wanted to say it out loud, but couldn't.

She then places the Monster Card and the note back into the case and closes it. Gwen then turned over so she would look at Domino City one last time...before it disappears from plain sight.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICIALLY OVER!**

**OH, AND BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR TOTAL DRAMA YU-GI-OH!: VIRTUAL REALITY! COMING SOON EITHER NEXT WEEK OR THE WEEK BEFORE THAT, I DON'T KNOW.  
**

**By the way, does anyone want me to make an Author's Note next chapter to let them know the story's out, and then delete it sometime after?  
**


End file.
